Yugioh 5D's (Revised my way)
by 0713MM
Summary: Yusei has freed Akiza from her own curse: Curse of the Black Rose. Now with Akiza on the side of the Signers, they plan to fight the ever growing threat of the Dark Signers. After the Dark Signers are defeated, things seem to be going in that of a normalcy direction. However... The Shadows of a New Threat still lurk within New Domino City. What could this New Threat be? Yusei x Aki
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Heyllo there guys! I now welcome you to my very first 5D's fanfic!**

 **Akiza: *nods.* Yeah.**

 **0713MM: Now the starting point of this fanfic is a bit weird, but I'm starting it at the end of episode 41 and the beginning of episode 42.**

 **Yusei: The point where Akiza gets the biggest character development throughout the entire series.**

0713MM: Yes, normally that would be case. However... Akiza will get even more character development throughout this fanfic.

Akiza; I'm all good with that!

0713MM: Good! Now then, I don't own the characters, nor the show Yugioh 5Ds. All I own is this story and its plot. Now then... Chapter 1 start!

Yugioh 5D's (Revised my way)

Chapter 1

"Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon once again!" Called out a young man with black and yellow hair, blue mechanic's jacket with orangish-red button-like things on it , brown shoes/sneakers/gloves, a shirt with a red symbol on it, and to top it all off, the Tail Mark of the Crimson Dragon on the young man's right arm, a legendary beast from ancient times. Along with his cosmic dragon partner, Stardust Dragon floating beside him as he declared the attack for his dragon. "Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon reeled its head back before firing out a white, cosmic looking blast at Black Rose Dragon, the monster that belonged to the brown eyed, red haired, red trench coated, green short sleeves that look like from a blouse, a black shirt, black leggings and black shoes. This young woman also bore the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on her right arm. More specifically, the Foot Mark of the Crimson Dragon. Stardust Dragon's attack connected on Black Rose Dragon; thus destroying it and damaging the young red haired woman's LP by 3800 point of damage. A few of the watchers, which also had the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, they were glowing on their right arms too. The one dressed in fancy attire and had blonde hair in the shape of what appeared to be a carrot, pumped his fist up into the air.

"Way to go Yusei!" He called out. The two young kids next to him also cheered. The two young kids both had green hair, and had very similar attires. However, one was clearly female not only based on her hair being in pigtails, but the way she spoke too.

"Yusei!" the green haired girl called out. The young man that dueled the red haired girl began to approach her. She seemed to be embracing what most could guess to be her father.

"Akiza." Yusei began. She looked up at him as her LP on her duel disk dropped to 0.

(Akiza's LP: 3500 - 3800 = 0.)

"Yusei…" Akiza replied softly. "Thank you for doing that for me… You never gave up on me… Even when I was in the state I was in during our duel… And even before our duel….. When I was in that coma…." Akiza could feel tears welling her eyes. Mr. Izinski hugged his daughter and began to cry. The woman with red hair and wearing blue clothing approached Mr. Izinski and hugged both him and Akiza.

"Oh Akiza!" The red haired woman cried. "I'm so glad you're back!" Akiza closed her eyes as the woman hugged her too.

"M-Mom!" Akiza gasped. "I can't breathe!" The 2 parents just cry-laughed. Yusei gave a small smile towards the threesome. The blonde carrot head just scoffed.

"Good job Yusei." He said in a slight sarcastic manner. "Now it's a happy ending for the Izinski family. So now what?" Yusei turned towards the tall blonde carrot head.

"Jack calm down." Yusei directed at the blond carrot head, Jack Atlas. "The situation is under control now. Akiza will be joining us to take this dark threat." Glances towards Akiza and her parents for a brief moment before continuing. "As long as her parents agree." Jack grunts and turns to walk away. The young twins approached Yusei with smiles on their faces.

"Way to go Yusei!" The green haired boy grinned. Yusei smiled down at the boy, the proceeded to ruffle the 2 young green haired twins' hair.

"Leo, Luna." Yusei spoke. "Let's go. Akiza and her parents will follow us when they're ready." Leo seemed slightly disappointed by this and started to complain a bit. Because of this, Luna grabbed Leo's right ear and began to drag him out the hospital room. His yelping can be heard as they leave.

After another moment or so, Akiza's parents let go of their daughter. Mr and Mrs. Izinski looked at Akiza and brushed away any tears they had. Mrs. Izinski was the first to break the silence between them.

"Oh Akiza…..!" Mrs. Izinski choked. "I'm so sorry for how we treated you because of your abilities…..!" At this, Mr. Izinski piped in.

"No honey; it was _my_ doing." Mr. Izinski spoke. "I pushed our daughter from us. If she's still mad at us, even now, then she can beat me silly." Mrs. Izinski gasped at this. However…...

"No Daddy." Akiza remarked. "I don't blame you anymore." Her father looked at Akiza with slight surprise. Before either of her parents could utter another word that could be related to protest, Akiza continues. "It's true we lost so much time as a family, but we'll have plenty of time to catch up on the lost time we should've had as a family all those years ago. I promise you Father, and Mother, that once this War with the Dark Signers is over, we'll be a true family again."

"Akiza, are you certain?" Mrs. Izinski asked her daughter. "This War sounds very dangerous. Too dangerous for my baby girl! I won't allow you to go!" Akiza was about to say something, but her Father intervened.

"If this is what Akiza wants to do, be with her friends to stop this great threat, then what are we to stop her?" Mr. Izinski asked his wife. Mrs. Izinski listened to what her husband had to say as he continued. "Akiza is a young woman now. Not a child. Despite her childhood in becoming the young woman she is now is messed up; that doesn't matter now. What matters is she does what she wants to do. And this Dark Signer threat is more important than what we ourselves want right now."

Shortly after, a blue haired woman wearing business clothing came into the hospital room and approached the Izinski family. The woman gestured to Akiza to follow her. Akiza gave a nod and stood up. Before she could turn to leave however, her parents give her one last hug. Once that was done, Akiza began to follow the blue haired woman.

The blue haired woman lead Akiza to where Jack, Leo, Luna and Yusei were now at in the hospital. The room they were in looked like a waiting room of sorts. Except the difference was that this room had not many chairs. On the far end of the wall, where Yusei, Akiza and the blue haired woman were standing at while a screen appeared on the wall. Yusei turned to face the woman.

"Mina; tell us what we got here." Mina gives a nod before proceeding.

"Akiza there is something very important that I feel you must see." Mina said in a serious tone, as the screen showed a list of different people. Mina clicked on one to show a person being subjugated in experiments. "We had found these a few days ago among the remains of the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. It shows that the Arcadia Movement had indeed kidnapped children and did human experiments at the facility." Mina explained. Akiza's brown eyes began to twitch. But not of anger. Fear? Surprise perhaps?

"The Public Maintenance Department is investigating the incident and this is strong evidence that will uncover the truth." Mina said, walking towards them. "Sayer selected people with strong abilities to turn them into soldiers that could even use their powers outside of duels and even planning to send them into war zones." Akiza stood in shock; not able to think of anything to say.

Mina then walked towards Akiza, showing her the list. "Akiza you were among the chosen." she said. Akiza just stared at the list. Her eyes continued to twitch.

 _Could it really be true that Sayer was just using me as a pawn in his own little game?_ Akiza thought.

"This….. This can't be….!" Akiza choked. Mina shook her head when Akiza spoke what she said.

"I'm sorry Akiza, but it's the truth. Sayer was only using you for your powers." Mina spoke sympathetically.. Akiza didn't think, she just turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Mina called out to her as she fled the room.

"Akiza wait!" "We can't do this fight against the Dark Signers without you! Please come back!" She sighed in defeat as Yusei too turned to leave the room. She watches him go, but says something else. She is uncertain that Yusei heard her or not, but she'd assume he did. "We can't do this battle without her Yusei!" Yusei only nodded while walking off to find Akiza sitting at a table.

"Akiza." he said gently. Akiza hears Yusei speak towards her and she looks up. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. He grabbed a chair to sit next to her showing he was there for her willing to listen. After another moment, Akiza begins to speak.

"How could Sayer betray me like that?..." Akiza began. "H-He…. He gave me a home when no else would…. But despite all he's done to me…. H-He….. Was like a father figure….. And now he's gone…." Akiza closed her eyes to keep the tears that were welling up from spilling out and onto the table.

"You don't have to hold it in Akiza". Yusei gently took her hand. "It's understandable for you to feel like this and you have every right to cry; you don't have to bottle it up. You're not alone anymore and know I won't turn my back on you. No one should turn their back on you so go ahead and cry." Akiza opened her eyes (which were still twitching with fear) and looked at Yusei. Instead of saying anything to either agree or disagree with what Yusei said, she just…...cried.

 **0713MM: This may be a short chapter, but that's all fine and good; right? It's the first chapter, you shouldn't expect too much except introductions to some of the characters. Chapters will progressively get longer as the story progresses as well. Enjoy! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 2nd chapter of my 5D's fanfic! In this chapter, Yusei and Akiza team up to take on Roman, Leader of the Dark Signers. The duel ends in the same fashion as the anime's, I just made the duel more interesting and partially more intense. As for the mystery character that appears in this chapter, I do not own that character. Who does own it, is a very good friend of mine who's letting me borrow the mystery character my 5D's fanfic. That friend is none other than** **guardian of the aura Aurasoul**! **Shout out to her for allowing me to borrow the character that'll be revealed (name-wise) later in this fanfic! Now then, I don't own Yugioh 5D's, nor any of its characters. All I own is this fanfic created by me. And without further waiting, let the chapter begin!**

Note:

 **guardian of the aura Aurasoul** **helped me write this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The group leaves the mansion of the Director of Neo Domino City, Rex Goodwin. At the entrance of the mansion, the group was greeted by a helicopter landing on the ground. As soon as it landed, the hatch opened up and revealed not only steps to the inside of the helicopter, but a Sector Security Officer. The group take notice of this and greet the Officer. However, the Sector Security Officer grit his teeth when he noticed Yusei.

"Whaaa?!" The Officer snapped. He points his right index finger at Yusei. "I can't believe escort this Satellite Reject!" At this moment, Mina approached the Officer.

"Officer Trudge; good to see you." Mina greeted the Officer. When Trudge heard Mina's voice, he automatically stops his yapping regarding Yusei and does some kind of salute.

"Oh uh Mina! Good to see to you too!" Trudge almost stuttered. Jack just grunted.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jack spoke. "Let's go you guys." Leo and Luna nodded and began to follow Jack and past Trudge. Yusei and Akiza follow shortly afterward. Trudge just grunts, but proceeds to go back into the helicopter with Mina following him. Trudge goes to the front of the helicopter and proceeds to start it up again once he took his seat in the pilot's chair. Everyone else follows suit and takes their seats. (Funny enough, Akiza and Yusei are sitting on the same side, and sitting next to each other too. :P)

As the helicopter traveled through the sky over the City and towards the direction of Satellite, lightning flashed in the sky around the helicopter. Akiza glances around at the others in the helicopter, then turned to Mina, who was sitting on the other side, near Jack and the young twins.

"You seem to be in the know." Akiza spoke towards Mina. "What's the story behind this whole reactor thing?" Mina glanced out the window for a moment or so before answering Akiza's question.

"This call the incident Zero Reverse." Mina began to explain. "A massive energy reactor created by a group known as the RRD malfunctioned and released a powerful of charge of negative that soon split the City into two. Part being Neo Domino. And the other part being the Satellite. The one in charge of the project, like Director Goodwin said during your visit to his mansion, was Yusei's father."

"Whoa!" Leo suddenly chimed in. "So what happened to Yusei's father when the thing when all negative and stuff?" At this, Luna just rolls her eyes at how dense Leo was being.

"Ummm… Don't be so dense Leo." Luna scolded her twin brother. "What do ya think happened?"

"What? What did I say?" Leo pouted.

"Nothing. Just stop talking." Luna spoke. Yusei turned to look out the window. Trudge turned his head around to face the others.

"Go back a few Mina. Why would they put some random nobody from the Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge inquired. Before Mina could answer, Jack chimed in.

"Yusei and his father were born in the City." Jack remarked. Of course, all that did was give Trudge more of a reason to ask another question.

"So wait a moment." Trudge began. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? That this Satellite Reject isn't a Satellite Reject?" At this, Jack's purple eyes began to twitch.

"I was born in the Satellite Trudge…..!" Jack snapped. "Got a problem with that?"

"Uh no; of course not." Trudge turns his head around to pay attention to where he's steering the helicopter.

"Yeah that's right. Turn around." Jack scoffed. As the helicopter they were in continued flying, the lightning flashed again.

"Uh say is this lightning bothering anyone?" Trudge asked. "One hit from those lightning bolts and we're toast." At this moment, Yusei got out of seat approached the pilot seat and pointed towards what appeared to be a clearing in the trees.

"Land us down there." Yusei directed Trudge. Trudge being Trudge, blatantly ignored Yusei's request. However, that changed rather quickly when Mina intervened and told Trudge to do what Yusei told him. Trudge scoffed and mutters some random nonsense, but does as Yusei requested regardless.

As soon as the helicopter landed on the ground outside what appeared to be a cottage-like house, the hatch opened up and the passengers in the helicopter began to walk out.

"Who could that be?" One of the people waiting outside the cottage-like house asked.

"I don't know." Another remarked who wore what appeared to red and white clothing. Mostly representing that she could very well be a Foster Mother. Once the hatch opened up completely, the group on the helicopter can be seen standing. The one wearing red and white clothing gasped in surprise.

"Jack! Is that you?" The red and white clothing one asked. Jack stepped out of the helicopter with Yusei and the others behind him.

"Hi Martha." Jack spoke plainly. Martha gave Jack a smile and puts her hands on his face by reaching up with her arms.

"My my! You've grown so tall!" Martha exclaimed. Jack glanced away, slightly awkward.

"Well, it has been awhile." Jack mused. Martha then proceeds to hug Jack and somehow squeezing him so hard that he starts to cough and stutter.

"M-Marth…! C-Can't breathe…!" Jack stammered.

Martha breaks the hug shortly afterward and tells Jack to do the Prince Routine he used to do when he was younger. Jack gaped in surprise. He glanced at Yusei and the others as if to say "Help me out here!" Yusei just gave Jack a smirk of amusement. Akiza, Luna and Leo seemed surprised by what Martha told Jack. Trudge and Mina glanced at each other for a brief moment then turned back towards Martha. Jack sighs in defeat and kneels down on the ground and does his Prince Routine and kisses Martha's hand. Martha claps in joy when Jack did it, despite Jack being embarrassed by having do it in front of pretty much everyone. Yusei just chuckles in amusement at the event.

Shortly after everyone was finished laughing at Jack's little scene with Martha, Martha gestured for them to come inside to continue talking. The inside of the cottage-like house was pretty standard. Design-wise and placement-wise for the furniture. The majority of the group were sitting around a big coffee table, discussing some things while Martha and Trudge were making dinner. (Of course, Trudge wouldn't actually willingly make dinner for the group, let alone help. But Martha convinced him to help her anyways. :P)

Before long, dinner was finished and set down onto the table for eating. Martha sat at the head of the table, Yusei sat to her left, Jack on her right, Mina and Trudge next to Jack, Akiza sat next to Yusei, the twins on the same side as Yusei, and everyone else on Jack's end of the table. The group seemed to be talking about what's been going on regarding the Satellite. Martha explained that people have been vanishing recently due to black smoke that had appeared and spread across the entire land of Satellite. Suddenly, lightning flashed outside and somehow, the windows shattered. The young kids at the table freaked out regarding the incident. Martha, and all the adultish people stood up.

"Is everyone alright?" Martha asked. Yusei brushed away any debris that had flown onto his jacket.

"I think so." Yusei remarked.

"Let us hope so." Jack mused. Just as quick as the glass shattered and the lightning flashed through the sky, dark chuckling can be heard from outside the building. Yusei approached one of the broken glassed windows and opened it. The lightning flashed again to show the face of the one outside. Red and black clothing and hood, black and purple eyes, and dark smile on his face to boot.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded. The hood that was covering the man's face fell down and revealed his face. It had red marking on both his cheeks and up to his forehead.

"My name is Roman and I bare the Mark of the Spider." Roman raised his right arm up and the purple spider mark glowed. Yusei gasped in shock. Before Yusei could say something, Roman continued, "We Dark Signers have only way of saying hello." Roman raises his left arm up that has a duel disk on it. Yusei glances behind at the others.

 _We can't duel here with all these people at potential risk._ Yusei thought. He turned back towards Roman; he had made up his mind.

"If you want to duel Roman, then follow me." Yusei told the grey haired Dark Signer. Roman scowled.

"Lead the way then friend." Roman spoke. Yusei nodded, then proceeded to head for the main entrance of the cottage-like house and approached his Duel Runner and removed his Duel Disk from it and strapped it onto his left arm. He didn't hear someone from behind him until he heard a voice.

"I'm coming with you Yusei." Yusei turned his head to see Akiza behind him.

"You sure Akiza?" Yusei asked; concern in his tone. Akiza gives a nod towards Yusei.

"Of course." Akiza gives Yusei a small smile. "In fact, I'm going to help you out in this duel." Yusei's look of concern didn't falter.

"I don't know Akiza." Yusei told her. At this, Akiza folded her arms.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself in a Shadow Duel?" Akiza retorted. Before Yusei could say something, Akiza continued, "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in a duel Yusei. While I do appreciate your concern, but I've made up my mind. I'm sure Jack would agree with me on this matter if he were here." Yusei's eyes felt like they were watering with tears, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Akiza by wiping his eyes with his gloved hand(s). Instead he gave a small smile.

 _I remember what I told Akiza regarding her being pretty and beautiful during our 2nd duel against each other during the Fortune Cup._ Yusei thought. _My thoughts don't betray me. And neither do the words of what Martha told me earlier. But….. I'm just not ready for whatever Martha was trying to imply._

"Alright Akiza." Yusei finally spoke. "You may duel with me against that Roman guy." Akiza smiles back at Yusei and the 2 of them begin to head towards a much better place for the duel to happen.

After some time of walking, the threesome found an open area away from nearby buildings, let alone any other people. However, Roman was surprised to see Akiza, or the Black Rose as some people refer to as, with Yusei. He just chuckles while activating his duel disk.

"Well! This certainly is a surprising twist of events, isn't it?" Roman remarked with a grin on his face. Yusei and Akiza stared Roman down.

"Oh yeah?" Akiza retorted. "Well, let's see how you like when 2 Signers duel you together!" Roman just chuckled at Akiza's retort.

"It honestly doesn't matter Miss Akiza." Roman shot back. "I'll just take you both down… And send you to the Netherworld! Now enough talk! Talk gets us nowhere! Time to speak with our cards!" Roman proceeds to activate his duel disk. Akiza grins and follows suit, as does Yusei.

"I couldn't agree more, Roman!" Yusei replied. "Now let's do this!" The 3 duelists drew their 5 card starting hands. After they did, Roman began to go into some sort of explanation.

"Since there's 2 of you and 1 of me, I'll start the duel with 8000 Life Points. While you 2 Signers each start with 4000 Life Points. No player can attack, except the last player in the Zig_Zag Formation we got here. You cannot discuss any strategies. HOWEVER, you can use your opponent's cards that are face-up, or in their respective Graveyards. You can use your own cards to either boost your teammate's monster's ATK or DEF, save them from destruction or removal, etc. Any objections?" When Yusei nor Akiza said anything, Roman continued, "Then let the Shadow Duel begin!" Yusei put his hand on top of his deck.

"I'll start this duel off, Roman." Yusei declared. "I draw!" Yusei drew his card and observed his 6 card hand.

 _Hmm…_ Yusei thought. _If I discard Level Eater to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron, I can then lower Quickdraw's Level by 1, then Synchro Summon for a Level 5 Synchro monster. Yes; that's my plan._ Yusei grabbed 2 cards from his hand. One he discarded and another he revealed.

"By discarding Level Eater from my hand, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei began. A machine-like cowboy appeared onto Yusei's field in DEF mode.

(Quickdraw Synchron, Level 5 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 700/1400.) Roman stared at the machine-like cowboy, not uttering a word. It's as if he wanted Yusei to continue making his move. Which of course, Yusei was gladly doing.

"Next, by reducing my Quickdraw Synchron's Level by 1, I can revive Level Eater to my field." Yusei continued as he pulled his Level Eater card out of his Graveyard slot on his duel disk and onto 1 of his remaining Monster card Zones on his duel disk. A ladybug appeared onto the field as well, with a yellow star on the top of its body; as if to represent that of a Level.

(Level Eater, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 600/0.) Roman scoffed as Yusei grabbed another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. It was another monster card.

"Now since I revived my Level Eater from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this! Come, Doppelwarrior!" A warrior with ninja-like clothing emerged onto the field.

(Doppelwarrior, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800.) Roman scowls at the swarm of low level monsters.

"Pah! Please! What are those things going to do?" Roman retorted, unimpressed with Yusei's performance so far. At Roman's insults to his monsters, Yusei gave a sly smile.

"True. Alone these 3 monsters couldn't do much harm." Yusei agreed. "However, I've gathered these 3 monsters for 1 reason and 1 reason only. To use them for a Synchro Summon." Roman scoffed at this.

"So be it then Signer." Roman remarked. "Show me this Synchro monster of yours!"

"With pleasure! I tune my Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 2 Doppelwarrior and my Level 1 Level Eater in order to Synchro Summon Junk Archer!" Yusei's 3 monsters turned into an orange outline while green circles encircled them. The green circles exploded into a green pillar of light. Once it died down, an orange armored machine-warrior appeared holding a bow and arrow.

(Junk Archer, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2300/2000.) Roman observed the Synchro monster in amusement.

"Nice Synchro ." Roman fake applauded. "But what difference does it make?" Yusei looked at his remaining cards; he grabbed 2 of them of and placed them into the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk.

"Well, maybe these 2 facedowns will make a difference." Yusei concluded his turn. "It's your turn now Roman." Roman grinned and drew his 6th card.

"Of course it is." He said.

(Yusei's hand: 1 card. Roman's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's hand: 5 cards.) Roman observed his 6 card hand for a few moments before deciding on what move(s) to make for his said turn.

"To begin things off, I activate the Spider Web Field Spell!" Roman announced as he placed his said Field Spell into the Field Spell Zone of his duel disk. A white web appeared behind Roman, then it began to somewhat encase the 3 duelists within it. Roman grabbed 4 other cards on his hand placed them in the appropriate slots of his duel disk.

"I place 3 cards facedown and set 1 monster to conclude my turn." Roman finished. He glances at Akiza. "It's your move now, Black Rose." Akiza's brown eyes flashed a brighter brown for a brief moment, then they reverted back to normal.

"I'm not the Black Rose Witch everyone has known for years. Not anymore." Akiza retorted as she moves her hand to be pointing at Yusei. "Had Yusei not saved me from myself, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would still be under Sayer's thumb, being manipulated to do his dirty work. Well not anymore! He had me hurt people with my powers…. But this time, I shall use them for good! To help everyone! Including us Signers! I draw!" Akiza drew the top card of her deck. While she was doing that, Yusei's lips formed into a smile.

 _Nicely said Akiza._ Yusei thought to himself. _Now let's what you got in store._ Akiza observed her hand and notices her signature Main Deck monster that got most of her plays going; Twilight Rose Knight. She also noticed a couple Level 4 or below monsters in her hand as well. Akiza grabbed Twilight Rose Knight from her hand placed into one of her 5 Monster Zones on her red duel disk.

"To begin my turn, I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight in DEF mode." Akiza started. "And because I have, I can Special Summon this little guy from my hand; Needle Thorn!" A purplish black-armored knight, along with a cactus-like plant standing beside it; also in DEF mode.

(Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1000. Needle Thorn, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000.) Roman stared at the 2 monsters.

"Another Synchro Summon I'm guessing?" Roman asked. As if to answer this, Akiza raised her arm upwards as her 2 monsters turned into orange highlights of themselves and were surrounded by green circles, which exploded into a green pillar upon Akiza's chant.

"Synchro Summon!" Akiza announced. "Level 6! Splendid Rose!" A humanoid rose monster appeared onto Akiza's field; holding a rose whip of some kind.

(Splendid Rose, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000.) Roman gave his signature sarcastic clapping.

"Well done, Miss Akiza." Roman grinned. "It's quite a shame that you can't damage me with that monster." At this revelation, Akiza's lips formed into a smile.

"I wonder about that." Akiza remarked.

"What?" Akiza thrusted her hand forward.

"Splendid Rose, attack his facedown monster!" Akiza declared. Splendid Rose readied its whip and prepared to strike Roman's set monster. "Since Needle Thorn was used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, that Synchro monster can inflict piercing battle damage!" Roman grits his teeth as the rose thorn whip Splendid Rose was holding was coming ever closer to his Set DEF mode monster. Suddenly, just as the rose thorn whip was about to whip his only defense away, he thrusted his right arm forward.

"Ha! You just fell into a nasty trap of mine Miss Akiza! More like, the web of my Spiders! As for the trap, go Dark Energy Web! Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack and take control of the monster that just attacked until my End Phase!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped. She turns to face her Synchro monster as it was encased by dark silk pieces of the Spider Web Field Spell. Her monster screamed in pain as it reverted to Roman's side of the field. Akiza's face was that of horrorstruck.

"M-My Synchro monster…." Akiza stammered. Roman laughed at Akiza's look of horror.

"Ha! And that's not the worse of my Trap's effect! You see, once your monster is under my control, its Level increases or decreases by 1 and it gets treated as Dark Tuner monster." Roman continued explaining; glee was written all over his face. Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her hand and placed them into her Spell/Trap card Zones of her duel disk.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn…" Akiza spoke softly. Yusei glanced at Akiza. Akiza followed suit and glanced back at Yusei. However, Akiza was surprised to see that Yusei was not disappointed in her. Despite her self disappointment, it vanished when Yusei gave her a small smile as if to say "It's fine. You just didn't know. Have faith Akiza. We can do this." Akiza returned Yusei's smile, then they both turned back to face Roman, who had already drawn his card. Roman proceeded to grab his Set monster and flip it face-up.

"I shall flip my set Venomous Spider from facedown DEF mode to face-up ATK mode." Roman spoke. A purplish-black spider appeared on Roman's field. It's fangs/pincers looked quite sharp.

(Venomous Spider, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 300.) Before either Signer could say a thing, Roman began to explain his Spider's effect.

"You see Yusei, Akiza, if my Venomous Spider is Summoned, I can then place 1 Venom Counter on all monsters you control. For Venom on your monster(s), they lose 500 ATK and DEF. So because of this, Junk Archer loses 500 ATK and DEF." Yusei gaped when Junk Archer clutched his body in pain as the Venom Counter reduced his ATK and DEF to 1800 and 1500.

"Junk Archer!" Yusei called out to his monster. While that was going on, Roman was laughing to himself. Yusei and Akiza turned back to face Roman.

"What's so funny Roman?!" Akiza demanded. "Aside from taking my Synchro monster for your amusement!"

"Simple Miss Akiza." Roman replied coolly. "Because now I Dark Tune your Splendid Rose with my Venomous Spider!" Akiza gasped.

"Dark Tune?!" Yusei clenched his teeth.

"It's just like before." Yusei remarked. "When I dueled that Shadow Drone, and when I dueled Kalin. Both of which used Dark Tuning in order to Dark Synchro Summon their powerhouses. I'm assuming Roman is no different in that department."

"You are quite correct Yusei Fudo." Roman smirked. "And because you are, I shall give you and your little girlfriend a constellation prize!" Yusei said nothing in response. In fact, he didn't have to. His facial expression of surprise regarding him and Akiza said it all. Venomous Spider and Splendid Rose turned into orange outlines like they did for Synchro Summoning, however, the darkness of Splendid Rose fed off of Venomous Spider and thus, the 2 of them turned shadows of their former selves. 6 shadow orbs that surrounded and spun around on Roman's field.

"When the shadows are devoured by even dark shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I Dark Synchro Summon Underground Arachnid!" A Dark Pillar of Shadow Light exploded and brought forth the shadow tarantula.

(Underground Arachnid, Level -6, ATK/DEF: 2400/1200.) Akiza and Yusei stared the shadow tarantula down. Yusei and Akiza both didn't show fear on the outside, but they certainly felt it in the inside. Roman thrusted his hand forward and towards Yusei and Akiza/

"Now my Underground Arachnid, attack Miss Akiza directly!" Roman declared. "Go! Venomous Bite!" Yusei glances over towards Akiza just in time to see the shadow spider leap at Akiza and bite her right arm. And the damage in a Shadow Duel is real and far more intense than Psychic Dueling, the pain Akiza feels in her right arm in excruciating. Akiza screams in agonizing pain and tries to cease the excruciating pain coursing through her arm. Without thinking, Yusei stretches his right arm out towards Akiza.

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed. Akiza felt herself shaking violently as an aftershock to the attack. She falls down onto her knees to try and cease her entire body from shaking. But this doesn't help her much, especially when she sees her own blood trickling off her arm wound and onto the ground. Akiza gasps/screams in absolute shock.

 _The damage to our physical bodies is real alright!_ Akiza thought in what could be described as a frantic tone.

(Akiza's LP: 4000 - 2400 = 1600.) Roman's dark grin didn't falter as he pulled 1 card from his hand and set it into the Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Spider Strike!" Roman announced. "Since my Insect-type Underground Arachnid dealt damage this turn, I can attack with him again!"

"W-What?!" Akiza gasped; still shaking.

"That's right Miss Akiza!" Roman retorted. "But don't worry, I'm not attacking you, I'm attacking Yusei's Junk Archer! Go Arachnid! Venomous Bite!" Just like on Akiza, the Arachnid bite right into Junk Archer. The Archer in question gave a groan in pain before exploding. The explosion pushed Yusei back a bit. After it did, Yusei looked down at his duel disk. His LP began to drop from 4000 to 2200.

"Whoa! What gives?!" Yusei demanded.

"Thanks to Spider Strike, you take the battle damage from this attack, plus half the damage Miss Akiza took that's what gives." Roman explained. "I shall end my turn there." Yusei put his hand on his duel disk.

"I'm up then; draw!" Yusei declares as he draws his card.

(Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's LP: 2200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1600. Roman's hand: 1 card. Roman's LP: 8000.)

 _This isn't good!_ Yusei thought. _Me and Akiza need a backup strategy and quick! Otherwise, we're done for on the next turn!_ Yusei observed the 2 cards in his hand, then his 2 facedown cards, along with Akiza and Roman's via his duel disk.

 _All of us have 2 facedowns each. Except Roman has that Continuous Trap,_ Dark Energy Web on his field. Yusei thought. _I have to get rid of it somehow._ Yusei continued to observe the current field and figure something out. Suddenly, he realized it and his lips formed a sly smile. Yusei grabbed the card he drew and placed it into his Spell/Trap card Zone.

"I activate the Spell card, Tuning!" Yusei began as the card revealed itself. "Now thanks to this card, I can add 1 Synchron Tuner monster directly from my Deck to my hand, then I must send cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the added monster. I choose to add Junk Synchron from my Deck to my hand." Yusei added Junk Synchron to hand, then picked up the top 3 cards of his Deck and sends them to the Graveyard. Yusei gave a smile in response to the milled cards.

 _With Junk Synchron's effect, I can revive Tuningware, then thanks to my sent Trap card Junk Illusion, I can revive it as a monster with the same Level as Junk Synchron's._ Yusei thought. He looks at Roman's field. _Then again, I have to be wary of Roman's Dark Energy Net, along with Spider Web. Plus his facedowns._ Yusei pulled Junk Synchron his hand and placed it onto his field.

"I Summon Junk Synchron and use its effect to revive my Tuningware." Yusei continued. Junk Synchron thrusted his hand out and Tuningware came out of the Graveyard; along with the Trap card, Junk Illusion, alluding as Junk Synchron. Roman grit his teeth at the sight of the 3 monsters.

(Junk Synchron, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1300/500. Tuningware, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/300. Junk Illusion, Trap Monster, Level 3 (originally Level ?), ATK/DEF: 1300/500) Yusei then thrusts his arm upward.

"Now then, time for these 3 monsters to combine into one, along with the cosmos!" Yusei announced as his 3 monsters turned orange and green circles surrounded them. The green circles exploded into a pillar of green light.

"I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declared as his Dragon gave a roar at Roman. Roman just chuckles at the sight of Stardust Dragon.

"Ah yes… Stardust Dragon…." Roman mused.

(Stardust Dragon, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.) Yusei thrusts his hand forward towards one of his facedowns.

"I play the Trap card, Stardust Wave!" "With this, I negate the effects of all Spell/Trap cards you control, and you can't play any Set cards either with I control a Stardust monster plus the additional part of this card's effect."

"Say what?!" Roman growled.

"You heard me right Roman!" Yusei shot back. "Now Stardust, attack his Underground Arachnid with Cosmic Flare!" At this, Roman just laughs.

"Ha! My monster in DEF mode, so I won't take any damage!" Roman shot back. However, Yusei was smiling.

"Under normal conditions, yes; you are right." Yusei agreed. "However, I have this! Go Stardust Cosmic Strike!" The Spell card appeared onto to Yusei's field and the aura from the card began to surround Stardust Dragon. "Now by paying 1000 LP, whenever Stardust Dragon attacks a DEF mode monster on your field Roman, you take double piercing battle damage! And if Stardust Dragon destroys a monster you control, Stardust Dragon can then attack you again!"

"Say what now?!" Roman grit his teeth. Yusei thrusted his hand forward.

"Go Stardust!" Stardust Dragon reeled its head back, then fired a Cosmic Flare Blast at Roman's Dark Synchro monster; thus destroying it. The explosion pushed Roman back a bit.

(Roman's LP: 8000 - 2600 = 5400.)

"Now Stardust Dragon, attack Roman directly!" Yusei commanded. "Cosmic Flare!" Just like before, Stardust reeled its head back, then shot a white beam from its mouth and directly at Roman. The white beam blasted through Roman and pushed him back even further.

"Nice move." Roman complimented as he brushed any debris that could possibly be on his clothes.

(Roman's LP: 5400 - 2500 = 2900.)

"I end my turn." Yusei declared. "It's your move now Roman." The moment Yusei ended his turn, Roman began to laugh.

"That was quite impressive Yusei Fudo." Roman grinned. "But you had your 1 chance to win' and you blew it. Now here's my proof! I draw!"

(Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 2900. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Yusei's LP: 1200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1600.) Roman revealed the card he drew to Akiza and Yusei.

"I Special Summon this from my hand, Twin-Headed Spider!" Roman declared as he Summoned the monster. "Since I drew this card, I can instantly Special Summon it." A giant tarantula appeared onto the field. And as the name said; it has 2 heads. Akiza cringed and stepped backwards in digust.

(Twin-Headed Spider, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500.) Roman raised his right hand upward; which still contained 1 card. It flashed reddish-purple.

"Thanks to my Spider, it counts as 2 sacrifices when I used it for a Tribute Summon!" Roman explained. "Twin-Headed Spider, you're released so I can Summon out my most powerful monster! Earthbound Immortal Uru!" As the 2 headed spider vanished, it became a Seal that floated into the sky. It began to make heartbeat noises as black smoke and purple energy streams began to fly up towards the Seal. Yusei and Akiza looked up at the giant Seal as it continued to make the heartbeat sound.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked. "What is that stuff flying into that Seal?" Roman chuckles.

"Oh come now Miss Akiza." Roman chided. "I thought you saw Misty Summon hers in the same fashion. Guess I was wrong! Ah well; guess you could use a reminder. You see, those streams of energy are negative, or rather, dark energy if you will. My Earthbound Immortal feeds off such energy. And once it has fed off enough, the Seal that keeps it trapped in the Netherworld shall be broken! Now rise, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" The Seal in the sky explode into a purple pillar of shadow light. As the shadow light died down, a humongous red and black spider appeared behind Roman.

(Earthbound Immortal Uru, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3000.) Akiza stepped so far that she almost tripped over her own feet.

"I-It's huge!" Akiza gasped. Roman thrusted his hand forward.

"Ha! You got that right! Now Uru, send Miss Akiza to the Netherworld!" Roman commanded. Uru blasted out massive white silk from its mouth directly at Akiza. Yusei turned to face Akiza just in time to see the giant white silk almost reach Akiza. His eyes widened in shock and worry at the same time.

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed. "NOOOOOO!" Akiza pressed a button on her duel disk just as the giant white silk was mere inches from her.

"I activate the Trap card, Ground Capture!" Akiza countered in a slightly fearful tone. "Now because of this, the damage I take from Uru's assault is halved." Despite this, the giant white silk strikes Akiza and makes her go flying and into the wall of the Spider Web Field Spell. She cried out as she slams into the wall of the Spider Web, and thus, crumples to the ground. She then draws a card from her Deck. "Since I took more than 1000 points of damage, I can now draw 1 card." Roman chuckles darkly.

"It makes no difference. But I suppose I should remind you that the damage in this duel is real." Roman reminded the 2 Signers. The excess silk from Uru's attack on Akiza struck a building from behind the 2 Signers. The building behind them began to shake and crumble apart.

While that was going on, Roman began to explain to Yusei and Akiza that Uru was supposedly part of the family, and that Yusei's unleashed the army of Shadows. Yusei, nor Akiza, bought Roman's story. In that case, Roman then had to admit that it was really him that unleashed the army of Shadows were the depths of the Netherworld by making the Ener-D Reactor malfunction and spin in reverse. At this revelation, Yusei grit his teeth in anger while Akiza just covered her mouth in absolute shock.

At the building behind where Yusei and Akiza were dueling Roman, Officer Trudge and Martha were inside of it. Martha seemed to be looking around frantically for the 3 boys that were with them at the dinner earlier that night because she knew the 3 of them decided to follow Yusei, Akiza and Roman to the spot they're dueling now. The building shook violently due to the excessive silk from Uru's attack. A scream for "help!" could be heard from above the floor Marth and Trudge were on from the building. Martha and Trudge rush up to the floor where the a young blue haired kid was yelling "Martha! Please help me!" As if on instinct, Martha slowly walked down towards the young boy, whose name is Taka.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help." Taka told Martha.

"It's fine; you can't join Security if don't have courage." Martha assured with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Martha!" Trudge yelled, as the building continued to fall.

Martha and Taka quickly yet carefully walked back to where Trudge was.

"Martha!" Trudge called out, holding out his hand.

"Go Taka!" Martha told the young boy.

Martha moved Taka forward so the boy could grab Trudge's hand as Trudge helped him up but suddenly the building move causing Martha to gasp; sliding down.

"Ahh!" She gasped.

"Martha!" Yusei yelled, looking up at the building to see them.

Martha then began to walk back.

"Martha!" Taka yelled.

"Martha!" Trudge yelled as well.

But regardless, Martha fell and nearing the ledge making them gasp.

"Martha!" Trudge yelled again.

Martha looked up to look at the two before giving them a sad smile and shook her head. "Don't give up!" Trudge yelled.

"Take care of Taka because you're Taka's hero." Martha told Trudge. Trudge grunted at this.

"I'm no hero." Trudge said, frowning sadly. "I… I… I looked down on you and everyone else in Satellite,"

"Martha"! Yusei yelled.

"Martha!" Jack yelled from where he was protecting the other 2 boys with his Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

Martha turned her head to face the two with a sad smile. "You were good kids." she said. "You'll become the bridge that links Satellite with the City".

Then Martha gasped as she lost her grip and began to fall.

"Martha!" Yusei yelled.

"Martha!" Akiza gasped.

They all watched horrified as Martha fell about to be absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal when suddenly…..

"Aurastar Bloodedge, Aurastar Lillian! Catch her quick!" A shower of black and white feathers fell as they gasped in shock to now see two figures flying in the air one was man with stark white hair, blood red eyes, wearing black and dark red armor, the pentagram symbol lined in gold on the armor, black wings, wielding an onyx spear, and emanating a red and black aura while the other was a women with midnight black hair, teal eyes, wearing white and light blue robes with star patterns, a crystal sword at her hip, white wings, and emanating a blue and white aura.

The white winged female angel held Martha in her arms as she looked up shocked.

"What's this?!" Roman gasped; shocked.

Then they all heard the noise of a duel runner they all quickly looked to see a white and teal streaked duel runner jump up from a ledge before landing just outside from the flames to see the rider who looked to be a female wearing a form fitting motorcycle suite colored indigo and silver with high heeled boots with a silver helmet on covering her face yet they all noticed a red glow coming from the rider's arm.

"Could that be"?! Yusei gasped.

"Bloodedge." the rider said. Bloodedge nodded rushing he quickly grabbed Trudge and Taka before he and Lillian flew to where the rider was as she got off her duel runner and walked to them.

"Are you alright Martha?" The rider asked.

"Y-Yes." Martha said stunned, as Lillian put her down.

"That's a relief." the rider smiled, as Bloodedge put Trudge and Taka down. Akiza, Yusei and Jack all sighed in relief. However, Yusei had one big thought on his mind.

 _Who is that D-Wheel Rider that saved Martha from becoming a part of Earthbound Immortal Uru just now?_ Yusei glanced at back at Roman, who was clenching his big gloved hands into fists.

"Whoever that was that saved Martha will pay later…!" Roman grit his teeth. Akiza drew her card.

"That's IF you survive until your next turn!" Akiza shot back. "My move! And I Normal Summon Power Rose to the field in ATK mode! And thanks to its effect, I can revive 1 Level 4 or lower monster that resides in ANY players Graveyard! So come back, Junk Synchron!" Power Rose threw some of its roots into what appeared to be the Graveyard portal and pulled Yusei's Junk Synchron out of the Graveyard and onto Akiza's field.

(Power Rose, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1400.) Roman scowled.

"Another Signer Dragon will be arising…" Roman mused.

"You got that right Roman! I tune Yusei's Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 4 Power Rose!" Akiza announced. As she did so, the 2 monsters turned orange and green circles surrounded them. "With the flower of sadness brings out the cold flames of a dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Black Rose Dragon!" Just like when Yusei brought out Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon let out a roar towards Roman. It's flower petal-like wings glowed red. Its tail as sharp as a thorn from a plant that use its thorny body to protect itself from predators.

(Black Rose Dragon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 3100/2500. (originally 2400/1800.)) Roman glanced up at the powered up Black Rose Dragon. He chuckled.

"Nice Synchro Summon there, Miss Akiza." Roman complimented. "But it makes no difference. Since I have my Spider Web Field Spell still on the field, my Immortal cannot be attacked! Power Rose's power boost to Black Rose Dragon's ATK and DEF was a waste!" At this, Akiza's lips formed into a smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Roman asked. Akiza pointed her right hand's index finger at Roman.

"If I can't attack your Immortal due its effects while a Field Spell is face-up, then I guess I'll just attack you! Black Rose! Attack! Black Rose Flare on Roman!" Akiza retorted. Roman grit his teeth as Black Rose Dragon reeled its head back, then launched it forward, along a purple energy beam from its mouth.

"How dare you!" Roman growled.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with the wrong group of people!" Akiza shot back as Black Rose Dragon's Black Rose Flare was getting closer and closer to Roman. However…..

"Not so fast Miss Akiza! I activate the Trap, Spider Egg!" Roman countered. "Thanks to this, your attack is negated and I get 3 Spider Tokens in exchange for your negated attack." Akiza clenched her teeth in frustration and declared her turn was done. Roman grinned then he suddenly vanished from the field. In his place, was someone wearing a yellow hat, light blue jacket, a reddish shirt, brown shoes, and had greyish eyes. Roman's duel disk was attached to the boy's left arm. Yusei gaped at the sight.

"Rally!" Yusei called out to the boy as he started to run towards him.

Then they heard laughing. Yusei and Akiza looked up to see Roman standing on top of the webs.

"How ironic. You still have another friend to save." Roman smirked.

"How dare you control Rally!" Yusei yelled angrily. At Yusei's anger outburst, Roman chuckled darkly.

"I just freed him from my control if he wants to win, then fight if he wants to lose then lose/ However, surrendering is not allowed in this duel." Roman explained.

"Now kid do whatever you want!"

"What do you mean"? Yusei questioned.

"Yusei, whoever loses this duel will be terminated." Rally said.

"What?!" Yusei spoke in a shocked tone.

"Because of him, Blitz and the others are gone", Rally said, glaring angrily at Roman.

Roman only smirked, not denying what Rally just said.

"How dare you!" Yusei yelled angrily.

"M-my turn"! Rally said, drawing his card.

"Don't do it Rally!" Yusei yelled.

"You have to fight if you want to live." Roman said from above.

"I Normal Summon Turbo Rocket!" Rally declared as the rocket turner flew appearing on the field.

(Turbo Rocket Level: 2 ATK/DEF 0/0) Yusei gasped realizing what Rally was planning.

"Don't do it Rally! Attack and defeat me!" He yelled.

"No!" Rally yelled. "Yusei, you're Satellite's only hope! That's why…"

"Don't Rally!" Yusei called out to his friend desperately.

"Rally!" Jack yelled from his spot on the ground near, or in the Spider Geoglyph.

"Level 2 Turbo Booster tunes level 1 Spider Token!" Rally announced. "Synchro Summon! Turbo Cannon!"

And the cannon Synchro monster appeared onto the field.

(Turbo Cannon Level: 3 ATK/DEF 0/0)

Akiza gasped, realizing what Rally was about to do. "Is that what he is planning to?!" She began, shocked. "Destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru?!"

"Don't do it Rally"! Yusei yelled.

"Turbo Cannon's effect activates! I destroy 1 monster on the field and the controller of that monster takes damage equal to its attack points", Rally said.

"Rally!" Yusei yelled desperately.

Rally sadly smiled. "I'm sorry Yusei…. This is all I can do", he said, before frowning. "The monster I select is Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Turbo Cannon flew in front of Uru as Rally turned.

"Final Shot!" He yelled.

Turbo Cannon then launched the two beams hitting the Earthbound Immortal as it was destroyed in an explosion the shockwave sending Rally flying. "AHH"! He cried, as he landing on the floor.

(Rally's LPs: 2900 - 3000 = 0)

"Rally!" Yusei yelled, running to said boy and holding him up.

"Yusei…..protect Satellite…..." Rally said smiling weakly, before becoming black dust and blowing away.

Yusei gasped in shock before screaming. "RALLY!" He screamed in agony. The flames and the field disappeared as the others rushed to Yusei's side.

"Yusei!" They gasped.

"Well…...that was interesting…..."

They all looked up to see Roman smirking with the other Dark Signers walking behind him Akiza and Yusei both recognize 2 of them. Their green, white and black cloaks and white clothing they seemed to be wearing. Akiza and Yusei's eyes twitched with sadness in them.

"Kalin…." Yusei muttered.

"Misty….." Akiza mused to herself. Roman stood in the middle of the Dark Signer group. Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna and Leo stared down their Dark Signer foes.

"The real battle between the Dark Signers and the Signers are just getting started." Roman smirked.

"Each battle will be determined at the 4 Stars of Destiny." the man wearing the yellow lined attire said with a smirk.

"The 4 Stars of Destiny?..." Akiza questioned.

"Yusei, you shouldn't think that you've conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals." Kalin smirked. "There's still plenty of fear remaining such as fear towards me".

"Yeah I am scared Kalin."

"Oh?...?" Kalin asked.

Yusei then stood up glaring angrily at the Dark Signers. "I'm scared of my own anger! I will defeat you!" He yelled.

 **0713MM: And that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to review it if you wish! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's the 3rd chapter of this fanfic! So, the mystery character is finally revealed. Aura Guardian Flood! I don't own Aura, my friend, guardian of the aura Aurasoul, is letting me borrow her for this story. And another revelation has been revealed, and that's not including her knowledge on the Crimson Dragon and being the Priestess for the Crimson Dragon and Signers... The Monkey Dark Signer is Leo and Luna's Father! Yes, I know in the actual series that it was Devak. But Devak had no information for any sort of past before becoming a Dark Signer. It's obvious that he didn't become a Dark Signer by choice like Roman and Rex did. But regardless, Devak has been changed to Luke, Leo and Luna's Father. And a different deck entirely. A deck of my own design. This deck I speak of will be revealed in chapter 4. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh 5D's, nor its characters. All I own is this fanfic and it's plot. Now then, let the chapter commence!**

Note: guardian of the aura Aurasoul is helping me write this fanfic.

Chapter 3

"Dark Signers I will never forgive you!" Yusei yelled angrily.

"Young girl…." the man in yellow spoke, holding up a card. Luna gasped recognizing the card as Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Is that…?!" She gasped.

"This card belongs to you right?"He asked with a smirk plastered on his lips. "If you wish to retrieve this card….challenge me to a battle. I will neither run nor hide."

"So then you would face her? You would dare face your own daughter?!" The rider yelled angrily.

"Eh?!"They questioned, looking at the unknown rider shocked.

"D-daughter?!" Luna spoke, turning back to the Dark Signer.

"Hmph…...so you even know my own identity." The Dark Signer remarked, pulling down his hood. Luna and Leo gasped in horror while the others gasped in shock to see the Dark Signer was a man that looked as if an older version of Leo with his green hair let down and with his sclera black like the other Dark Signers and marks going down his face.

"D-Dad?!" The twins gasped; shocked by this revelation.

"Dad…?!" Akiza gasped; just as stunned as the twins.

"Then that man…..!" Yusei gasped.

"Indeed, I am Luke I am the Dark Signer with the Monkey's birthmark." he explained, pulling up his left arm's sleeve to show the mark. "And the father to Luna and Leo."

"Dad why are you a Dark Signer?! How could this happen to you?!" Leo yelled, still horrified by the revelation.

"Dad is it really because of you that the Spirit World is in danger?" Luna questioned, shaking with a pale face. "Is it"?!

"Yes that is correct." Luke remarked coldly.

Luna gasped feeling herself falling from the shock but the rider caught her; making her gasp as Roman smirked.

"For every Star of Destiny, we'll meet at our destined location(s)." he explained.

.

The Dark Signers then turned walking away.

"Wait! We're ending this here!" Yusei yelled.

"Yusei stop!"

They all turned to face the rider who was frowning.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgement I understand you're angry over what happened to your friend Rally but you can't rush off and challenge them you'll only get yourself killed." she said with a serious tone to her voice.

"We all need to head back to think of what to do next." Akiza glanced at the rider.

"First up, who are you exactly?" Akiza asked. "And how did you know what was about to happen regarding Martha?"

"And how do you know me"? Yusei questioned.

The rider sighed as Bloodedge and Lillian chuckled.

"Honestly I thought it would seem obvious by now Yusei. Akiza." she said.

The rider took off her helmet and Yusei and Jack gasped the rider was indeed a woman with brown hair with lightning bolt gold highlights with her hair slightly spiked up that fell down her back to her waist, tanned skin, and having teal eyes flecked with royal blue as she smiled.

"It's been awhile Yusei. Jack. " she said.

Aura?!"The two young men spoke; shocked by this revelation.

"Heh glad to see you two haven't changed over the time I was gone." Aura chuckled.

"Two years Aura! What are you doing here?!" Jack demanded.

"Look, I'll explain everything when we get to Martha's place I wanna see Akiza's injuries and these kids look like they need to sit." Aura said, looking at Luna and Leo with a frown.

Eventually, the group had returned to Martha's place to regain their strength.

"Poor things they're in shock", Martha frowned, looking at Luna and Leo who had both seated pale faced and silent.

.

"Can't say you can blame them after seeing their own father being a Dark Signer and all." Aura frowned, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table in the dining room. Jack sat at another chair at the table, further ways from anyone else and holding the glasses of someone he once knew. The one of the lenses were cracked.

 _Carly…_ Jack thought to himself. _I promise I WILL save you! No matter what it takes!_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sobbing of the twins, Leo and Luna. Well actually, moreso Leo than Luna. Jack put the broken glasses away quickly and slammed his fists onto the table.

"Knock it off you dolts!" Jack snapped. Yusei and Akiza turned away from where they stood in the room and towards a wall.

"Jack!" Martha scowled.

"Lay off them Jack; they have every right to cry!" Aura growled. Jack grit his teeth and muttered angrily.

"Crying like babies won't help us in this situation…!"

Martha hugged the twins as they cried while Yusei turned to Aura.

"Aura, I think it's time you start explaining to us including how you knew of the Dark Signers." he said.

"Alright alright, this should help clear up most things." Aura sighed.

Aura took off her glove and pushed up her sleeve on her right arm and they all gasped to see two marks on her arm one a cat like eye with odd marks around it and the other lines that looked to be a body.

"Aura those are-!" Yusei began.

"Yeah they are." Aura sighed, facing the ones who didn't know her.

"My name is Aura Guardian Flood. I live in a town rest from Satellite and… I am the Sixth Signer of the Crimson Dragon with the Mark of the Dragon's Eye. I am also the Priestess of the Crimson Dragon with the Mark of the Dragon's Body." At this, Jack grunted.

"And I'm a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Jack retorted. "Am I supposed to believe that? Priestess and Sixth Signer nonsense?"

Aura glared at him. "Says the one who betrayed Yusei and the others by stealing his Stardust Dragon, his prototype duel runner, and going to the City to be Goodwin's puppet and be some so called King!" she snarled. Jack didn't say anything in response to what Aura said. Instead, he turned away and pulled Carly's glasses out of his shirt pocket and stared at them. Yusei and Akiza turned back to face Aura. Mina was just listening intently to the conversation at hand; as was Martha.

"Aura how did you know all that?" Yusei questioned; shocked.

"The Crimson Dragon." Aura sighed. "It showed me visions of the future over the two years I was in my home, including what happened to you guys as the Enforcers and Kalin. Believe me, I was close to thinking I was going crazy if I hadn't seen the Fortune Cup on TV. Everything that took place in my visions happened right there."

"So then you also saw the vision we all saw?" Akiza asked, stunned.

"That and more. Including the Dark Signers and you guys." Aura frowned. "That's how I knew Martha was in trouble in the first place when I realized these visions were real I had to hurry to the Satellite. I was already fixing up my duel runner and when I saw the vision of what happened to Martha; I quickly finished and here I am."

"And what of the 4 Stars of Destiny?" Yusei inquired. "What's that all about? Some kind of code?" Jack listened to the conversation at hand after putting Carly's glasses back into his pocket.

"There locations. Mina you have the map. Bring it out please?" Aura requested, looking at Mina. Mina nodded and pulled the map out of her wallet and unfolded it before placing it onto the table. Aura pointed at the four marks on the map.

"The four locations are control units. I remembered that they maintained the previous Moment. If I remember correctly they had been broken before the Moment went out of control. Am I right Mina?" She asked.

"Yes that is correct." Mina nodded. "And they also went by codenames as well: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu."

"Roughly translated as the Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, and Monkey; the Geoglyphs that had disappeared from the Nazca Lines and the names of the Earthbound Immortals." Aura explained.

"But the Spider is missing. " Luna said, looking up. "What does it stand for?"

"Uru was the codename for the previous Moment itself." Mina told Luna.

"In order for us to seal the previous Moment that has become the Door to the Underworld, we must turn on the Control Units." Aura explained. At this, Jack chimed in.

"4 Signers, 4 Control Units. It's a no brainer." Jack chimed in as he rolled up his right arm's sleeve to reveal the Wings Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"That's right. It's best to split up to each Control Unit." Aura said, pointing each one out on the map. "Yusei will go to the Giant where Kalin is, Akiza will go to the Lizard where Misty is, Luna will go to the Monkey where Luke is, and Jack will go to the Hummingbird" Luna lowered her head.

"But… We were just starting to become a really good team..." Luna muttered sadly. "Do we really have to split up?".

"Even if we're apart, we're still a team Luna." Yusei told Luna with a small smile on his face. Aura turned towards Akiza.

"Now that that's settled, Akiza can you take a seat please?" Aura said. Akiza nodded and took a set in one of the open chairs at the table.

Carefully Aura took her hand and removed her glove to see Akiza's injury. "Hmm bit right through the muscle and by the looks of it I dare say might've cracked the bone." Aura remarked with a small frown. Akiza grimaced when she heard that.

"Something to add to my parents medical bills." Akiza groaned. "Not only that, but how the hell am I supposed to duel against Misty with my right arm partly fractured? I don't think I could even move it to be able to draw a card from my deck."

Then to Akiza's surprise Aura chuckled.

"That's where I come in." she smiled.

Aura's hand then began to glow indigo; shocking them all as she placed her hand on Akiza's injury. Her marks glowed as Akiza's injury began to heal. Within a few moments, the injury Roman's Underground Arachnid did to Akiza's right arm had healed. In the place of the injury was a scar.

"There all done." Aura smiled. Akiza flexed her right arm; moving each individual finger on her right arm's hand. There was no pain to be felt. Akiza gaped in amazement.

"Wh-Whoa…..! How did you do that?" Akiza asked, intrigued.

"It's the capabilities as a Priestess." Aura said, getting up from her chair and stood behind Akiza "As the Crimson Priestess, it is my duty to protect the Signers, to heal them, to assist them act as their ultimate shield, as such, I have the ability to use the Aura of Life Energy on every living being to heal them.".

Carefully Aura placed her hand on Akiza's back. "You seem to also have major bruises on your back when you were slammed onto the wall of the building. Luckily nothing is broken though." she said.

Once again her hand glowed indigo with her marks glowing as well as she began healing Akiza once again. This time, her back.

"There; that should do it." Aura smiled. Akiza gave a small smile in thanks. However….

"Akiza," Yusei began. He turned to face Aura. "Her injury in Akiza's arm may be gone, but what of the venom from Roman's Underground Arachnid? Surely that giant tarantula's venom seeped into Akiza's bloodstream. If it has, then it won't matter if the injuries were healed." Akiza stared down at her healed arm, which held the Foot Mark of the Crimson Dragon on it.

 _Is Yusei really that concerned for me?_ Akiza wondered. _H-Heh…. I wouldn't put it past him if he is…_

"Relax Yusei; that's where another comes in play." Aura smiled, holding up her duel disk. "Come, Aurastar Fate!"

They gasped as a beautiful willowy figured women appeared with long shiny sea blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a white gown with stars on it, emanating a translucent silver aura.

" _Mistress it is a pleasure to see you._ " the woman smiled.

"Same Fate can you help me out here?" Aura asked with a smile, motioning to Akiza.

" _Poisoned_?" Fate asked, kneeling in front of Akiza.

"By a Dark Synchro spider monster." Aura said.

" _Dear Crimson…..!_ " Fate gasped. " _I'll get right to work on it._ "

Fate took Akiza's hand closing her eyes and her hand glowed white which transferred in Akiza's arm.

"Fate here is a healer/ When it comes to poison, there's no poison she can't handle." Aura smiled.

"S-so you're a Psychic duelist?!" Leo gaped.

"And someone who can speak with Duel Monster Spirits." Aura said, not taking her eyes off of Fate and Akiza.

"But wait! Me and Jack dueled you when we met two years ago and you never showed abilities of a Psychic Duelist!" Yusei spoke in a shocked manner.

"Yeah that was accident wise", Aura sighed, reaching in her pocket to get out a blue-white ribbon.

""Recognize this?"

"Your hair ribbon if I recall." Yusei frowned.

"Yeah turns out this thing is a stabilizer, like Akiza's hairpiece." Aura said.

"A stabilizer?" Mina questioned.

"It blocked off my powers entirely. And I've had it for as long as I can remember and never took it off in my duels I never knew until not too long ago." Aura sighed.

" _Yes, when you and Bloodedge formed a crater the size of a meteorite outside the town._ " Fate said, moving back. " _The poison has been removed, but she should still rest._ "

"Thanks Fate. And I told you it was an accident!" Aura hissed. Yusei gave a nod at Fate's advice towards Akiza regarding stood up from the table from turned to walk away.

"Hmmph…. Wake me up when it's time to fight the Dark Signers." Jack told them. "I've got thinking to do."

They watched him go Aura sighing.

"Still the same as ever I see." she remarked.

" _Well I best be-!_ "

Fate gasped and they looked at her.

"Fate is something wrong?" Aura asked.

" _I… I….!_ "

Suddenly, Fate disappeared in sparkles.

"Fate!" Aura gasped, before hissing in pain; clutching her arm.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Akiza asked as Yusei helped her out of the chair.

Aura slowly turned walking to Luna and kneeled in front of her.

"Luna as you already know Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed in the Spirit World because of the Dark Signers. If we do not save her...then the Spirit World will be lost. In order to do save them both, it would mean facing your father. Do you think you'll be able to do it?" She asked. Luna's face turned pale; as if Aura was asking so much of her.

"I…" Luna started. She then looked down. Aura winced seeing her face.

"If you do not wish to then I shall do so." she said. Leo stood next to Luna.

"Don't worry Sis! I'll help you in this endeavor!" Leo spoke in a reassuring manner. Luna glanced up at Leo. Her brown eyes were twitching. But not of anger. But of sadness, and yet, joyfulness.

"Thank you Leo…" Luna smiled. "Even though you're not a Signer, I still want you to help me in this." Aura looked at Leo with a smile.

"You really are brave Leo. You're a good brother." she said, patting his shoulder. Leo gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Aura then gasped as an image flashing in her mind before she looked at Leo stunned.

"Oh..." she said softly. The twins take notice of this, and Luna is the first ask.

"What's wrong Aura?" Luna asked. "What did you see?" Aura blinked before smiling and shook her head standing.

"It's nothing." she said, patting their heads. She then turned towards Yusei and Akiza.

"Tomorrow at the morning we'll set out to the control units. Yusei and Jack will use their duel runners to go to their destinations, Mina you'll take Akiza to her destination, and Trudge you'll take Luna and Leo to their destination and I'll go with you."

"Right", Mina nodded.

"Got it." Trudge nodded

"It's settled then." Yusei gave a smile. "Now then, everyone, we should rest. Before Martha and the kids went to sleep, they set up spare beds. It wouldn't surprise me if they are mostly in the biggest room of the house. Me and Jack have our own rooms." And with that, Yusei led Akiza to the spare room that used to belong one of Yusei's friends, Crow. When he and Akiza left the dining room, Aura turned back to Luna and Leo. Trudge and Mina have left as well to go find the set up beds that Martha did.

"You kids get a move on then. And Luna like I said if you can't handle it, I'll duel him remember." Aura said. Luna nodded.

"I remember." Luna replied. "But I think I'll have my brother Leo help me out with this. Despite the rules regarding a Signer vs. Dark Signer in a Shadow Duel." Leo did a silent fist pump.

"Alright. I'll still come with you both. Regardless, I can't help but worry", Aura said with a small smile. "Now go to bed." The twins both give a nod, then proceeded to head towards one of the beds that was laid out in the living room,or sometimes referred as the coffee table room, depending on the situation and how the furniture was placed inside said house. Or in this case, cottage.

Aura watched them before giving a soft sigh, feeling exhausted, and yet, sat at the windowsill looking outside.

" _You will not sleep?_ "

Aura glanced behind her to see the spirit of her Signer Dragon, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier before looking out the window once more.

"No I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." she spoke softly.

" _You wish to protect them as they rest. Understandable but know your own limits Aura."_ Trishula warned.

"I know." Aura only said. Trishula sighed as she disappeared, leaving Aura alone.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Aura?" Aura didnt turn her head around to face whoever spoke. She already knew who it was.

"So should you Yusei. Akiza is asleep?" She asked. Yusei nodded.

"She is thank you again Aura." Yusei said in a thankful manner..

"I'm doing my job Yusei." Aura only said. Yusei only gave a smile as Aura smirked.

"So tell me Yusei, you and Akiza seem close. Something going on?" She asked. Yusei was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean Aura?" Yusei remarked back in a questioning mannerism. "Me and Akiza are just friends."

"Eh? Oh come on now Yusei, I saw a vision of Martha teasing you about Akiza. You should know what I'm talking about." Aura said. Yusei's face turned red at that revelation.

"I honestly don't know why Martha said such a thing to me." Yusei spoke in denial. "She was just teasing me. Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"

"Don't ask me my parents died when I was little." Aura shrugged. "But even I know she wasn't teasing and you seemed awfully worried about her in your duel with Roman." Yusei had a gut feeling where this was ultimately headed. Heck, even his face showed that. It was still red, after all.

"Yes, I was worried about Akiza. Roman kept attacking her and _not me_." Yusei retorted. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew you care deeply for her." Aura remarked as if it was obvious. "He wanted to push you and make you snap like you did with Rally. He knew you care for her and hoped to use that against you." At this revelation, Yusei felt his hands shaking. But not entirely of anger, but of fear as well.

 _So this is how the Dark Signers will play…._ Yusei thought. _They'll try to break us until we no longer have a will to fight back… It's just like when I fought Kalin._ After a couple moments, Yusei decided to break the ice.

"Since me and Akiza will be dueling 2 different Dark Signers, there's almost no way I can protect Akiza from the harm that Misty might do to her." Yusei spoke in a quiet voice. "Then again, I don't have to be physically there to protect her. Our Marks of the Crimson Dragon can do that. I think."

"You're learning; that's good." Aura smiled with a nod. "Yes, as long as you continue to believe in your bond with Akiza she'll be fine." Yusei gave Aura a nod and thumbs up, along with a small smile. Shortly afterwards, he turned around and proceeded to his room. As he leaves the room, his words can be heard by Aura.

"Good night Aura." Yusei spoke as his footsteps become softer and softer until they can no longer be heard. Aura smiled as Yusei left.

 _Glad he'll be fine. Can't wait to mess with them once all this is over._ she thought with a grin, before looking outside and at the darkening sky. The moon within the sky shines brightly, shedding some light through the cottage window.

Meanwhile, within Jack's room, he laid ontop of the bed he slept in ever since Martha took care of him all the way back then. When he, Yusei, and there other Foster Brother, Crow, were being taken care of by Martha. While he stared up at the ceiling , he glanced over at the bedside table and noticed Carly's broken glasses. He picked them up and stared up at them from where he lay on the bed.

 _Carly…._ Jack thought to himself. _Even if you're a Dark Signer now… I will bring you back to me…! Even if I have to die to do it! When I got injured during my duel against Yusei in the Fortune Cup Tournament, you helped me recover and made me realize that the old me before I became King was the better me. And I will stick on that path!_

 **0713MM: So the Signers and there group have a game plan eh? This may be true, but the Dark Signers will most likely have a game plan against the Signers. Is the Dark Signers plan really to break the Signers so that they can't fight back against them and their Army of Shadows? Guess we'll find out soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 4! The first duel in the Signer vs. Dark Signer War! Now I know I did this slightly different from the anime, but you'll understand why soon enough. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, nor Aura. Aura is an OC that belongs to my friend that's helping me out with this story. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone were outside on their rides about to leave.

"Will you be ok Leo, Luna?" Yusei asked in concern.

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

"I'll be by her side." Leo said.

Yusei smiled. "Understood." he said, glancing at Aura. "Look out for them Aura."

"Leave it to me." Aura assured with a nod.

Yusei nodded as Jack spoke up.

"From this moment forward winning or losing will depend on your skills!" He declared.

"The Dark Signers will not be defeated easily I'm certain our battles will be tough." Yusei agreed. "But that's when you should remember each of your friends even when we're apart we're connected by a strong bond! Everyone let's win so we can meet again." And with that Yusei sped off.

"Give it your all!" Jack declared before speeding off as well.

The rest then drove off in different directions to their location. While Trudge drove his car through the streets of Satellite to reach the Monkey Control Unit with Aura following behind on her duel runner, Leo and Luna were talking amongst themselves while they sat in Trudge's car. After some time, Trudge jumped in the twins conversation.

"Say uh, you 2 nervous still?" Trudge asked. Leo and Luna stopped talking to each other and paid their attention to Trudge.

"I'm not worried!" Leo spoke enthusiastically. However, Trudge could tell Leo was faking it. He knew that Leo was just as scared as Luna was, but decided not to bring it up. Aura looked at the twins with a frown.

 _Those two of course they're nervous. After all to be going against their own father…. And to make matters worse, he has Ancient Fairy Dragon. No doubt he'll use her against them. Along with being their father, this won't be easy for them_ , she thought.

After quite some time of driving, the Control Unit that had the Mark of the Monkey on it can be seen in the distance. Leo takes notice of it and points.

"There it is!" He pointed it out. "Come on Trudge!" At this, Trudge groans.

"Alright alright!" Trudge grudgingly agreed. "Hang on! We're taking a sharp right in order to get closer to that Control Unit!" Trudge turns to steering wheel just enough so that he could make the turn. Aura follows him down the path he did.

After a few more turns down the path, Trudge parks the car as close as he can get to the Control Unit. Trudge, Leo, and Luna get out of the car and observe their surroundings. Other than the Control Unit, everything else was nothing but a wasteland. Luna shivers at the eerie feeling she's getting from the atmosphere from the area.

"He's close, I can tell." Aura frowned as she got off her duel runner. Trudge watched Leo and Luna go down the slope to approach the Control Unit. (Although, it was mostly Leo doing the walking/jogging. Luna kinda just followed him and kept saying "Slow down Leo!")

Eventually, Leo and Luna reached the ground floor of the slope and began to approach the Control Unit.

"Father!" Leo called out. "You here?" Luna shivered again. This time seemed to be worse than before. Leo turned towards Luna and noticed this. He runs to her side and helps her stop shivering.

"You okay Luna?" Leo asked in concern.

"Can you sense him Luna? Or is it the Spirit World?" Aura questioned, walking down the slope towards Luna, worried. Trudge just watched from above, confused by what they were talking about. And then suddenly….

"So…you decided to show up after all…. Luna…." As soon as this was said, the Monkey Geoglyph began to surround them, along with the Control Unit itself. Leo gaped in surprised and stepped back. Luna just stood there, frozen in shock and fear. Aura frowned pulling the twins back as she looked to see Luke walking next to the Control Unit. His purple pupils glanced at the 3 inside of the Monkey Geoglyph. He scowls when he sees Leo amongst the 2 Signers.

"What are you doing here Leo?" Luke demanded. "This is a battleground between Signer and Dark Signer." Leo, despite the situation at hand, still held a tough attitude and clenched his fist.

"I'm here to help Luna defeat you!" Leo proclaimed boldy. Despite his boldness, even Luke could see right through Leo's facial expression. He chuckles.

"Is that so….son?" Luke questioned. "If that's truly the case, then I am afraid you've already lost the battle…."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Aura smirked, placing a hand on the twins' shoulder. "These two are far stronger than you realize." At this, Luke cocked his head.

"Oh?" Luke inquired. "If that's true, then I'd like to see this "strength" they have….. Heh….. But that may or may not happen…. After all…. Leo's deck, Morphtronics is it? Well… Let's just say that used to be _my_ deck back when I was Leo's age…" Leo's mouth gaped in shock at this revelation.

"Wait what?!" Leo asked. "How is that possible?" Before Luke could answer Leo's questions, Luna chimed into the conversation at hand in a stuttering voice.

"F-Father…! H-How…. W-Why did you b-become a Dark Signer?!" Luna stuttered out of her mouth. Luke stared down at his twin kids for several moments before answering Luna's question.

"I'm sure you're quite aware that me and your Mother went on those trips all the time…" Luke began to explain. "You see….. One of those trips lead us to the Shrines to what you know as the Earthbound Immortals…"

Luna and Leo listened to their Father's story as he told them what transpired at said Shrine. The Monkey Geoglyph Shrine, to be precise. Aura had her arms crossed as she listened. As Luke continued to explain, there was one point inside the Shrine that a few black robed people took notice of Luke and his wife inside the Shrine. Luke explained that the black robed people were needing sacrifices to what turned out to be the Earthbound Immortal, Cusillu.

"Me and your Mother tried to escape from the Shrine." Luke continued. "But were locked in. The black robed people then challenged to the Ancient Ritual. Or as you kids know it as the fun game known as Duel Monsters. And do you know what happened?... They manipulated me in the middle of the duel to strike down the one holding me back from true potential. I at first refused, But eventually, I gave in. I defeated her and she fell into the abyss below us….. And into the purple fire to be as a sacrifice for Cusillu's revival…. And they too, defeated me… I thought I'd be a sacrifice too, but….-"

"That's enough!" Leo interjected. "You're scaring Luna!" To prove his point, he gestured towards Luna, who was hugging Aura. "I wouldn't deny that something like what just described is impossible, considering how crazy everything is right now. But regardless, I promised Luna I'd help her defeat you Dark Signers! Father or not, you're still a Dark Signer!" At this proclamation, Leo activated his duel disk. Luna turned back to face Leo. Her mouth was quivering.

"But Leo…" Luna murmured. "HeI-I's our Dad! I can't do this! His story seemed all too real! If _that's_ what really happened to our Father and Mother, then…..!"

"Luna calm down", Aura said, hugging the girl tightly. "Listen to me he's only saying this to make you lose your will to fight. You can't let his words affect you." Luna looked at Aura with tearing eyes. She gave a nod in response, then turned back to face their Father. She too, activated her Duel Disk.

"Guess this is, huh?" Luna asked her brother. Leo gave a sheepish smile.

"Guess so." He agreed. Luke gave some type of applause.

"Good for you, you two." He spoke. "Now that you 2 are all geared up, I shall do the same!" He activated his Duel Disk as well.

"Leo, Luna wait a sec!" Aura suddenly called out to them. The 2 twins turned back to face Aura.

"What is it Aura?" Leo asked. Aura kneeled in front of them reaching in her pocket to get out cards and handing them out to the twins.

"Here. These cards will be able to help you." she said. The twins gave a nod and a "Alright" in response. They took the cards and placed them into their decks. Shorty afterwards, their Duel Disks shuffled their decks.

"Now listen, both of you", Aura said. "He will no doubt use his words to make you lose your will to fight; and no doubt use Ancient Fairy Dragon against you but," She took their hands and placed them together. "As long as you two watch out for each other you'll both succeed." she said. Leo gave a big grin while Luna gave a nervous smile.

"We will don't worry." Leo remarked. "We got this!

"I should hope so, for your sake." The twins turned back to face Luke, who had his 5 card hand already drawn. "Otherwise, things will go downhill for you 2 fast." Leo narrowed his eyes slightly and drew his 5 card starting hand, as did Luna shortly after. Luke spread his arms out.

"Now then….which one of you would like to start this duel off?..." Luke asked. "We shall go in a Zig-Zag Formation for our turns." Leo stepped forward, excitement plastered on his face (hiding his true feelings).

"I'll take the first turn, Dad!" Leo declared. "Draw!" Leo observed his 6 card hand for a moment before making his move. Leo grabbed 1 card from his hand placed it onto one of his Monster card Zones. "I Normal Summon Morphtronic Scopen! And when I do, once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Morphtronic monster from my hand! Come! Morphtronic Videon!" A miniature telescope emerged onto the field, followed by what could be described as video tape.

(Morphtronic Scopen, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 800/1400. Morphtronic Videon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000.) Luke smirked in amusement.

"Ah yes…. This combo….." Luke mused. "Your 2 monsters Levels equal 7…. So you plan to bring out Power Tool Dragon, then use its effect to add a random Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand…" Leo nodded.

"That's right!" Leo remarked. Luke scoffed in reply, but said no words. In which case, Leo went to continue his turn. Luna glanced at her brother in concern.

"Careful Leo." Luna warned. "We have no idea what deck he uses. You Synchro Summoning now could be a trap. Besides, don't you think it's suspicious that he knows what you plan to do with those 2 monsters?" Of course, being as dense Leo was, he ignored Luna's warning and began to chant regarding Power Tool Dragon's Synchro Summon. At the arrival of Power Tool Dragon, Luna sighed and muttered "Idiot" to herself.

(Power Tool Dragon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2300/2500.) Leo pointed at his Dragon, then his Deck began to shuffle and the top card was pulled out a bit. Luke watched in amusement as Leo pulled the top of his deck and added it to his hand. He then placed said card into his Spell/Trap card Zone in his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Break! Draw!" Leo declared. "And I equip it to my Dragon. Now whenever he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can draw 1 card from my Deck. If this effect is used 3 times, the Equip Spell destroys itself." Leo grabbed 2 cards from his hand placed them facedown in the Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"I set 2 cards to conclude my turn." Leo concluded. "It's your turn, Dad." Luke observed Leo's field. He then chuckles in amusement.

"I see….." Luke mused. "With that Equip Spell, your Dragon is safe….. Or is it?..." Leo looks at his Father with a questioning expression. Luke draws the top card of his Deck. "I shall prove you right that your Toy Dragon is nothing but pieces of scrap metal ready to hit the trash chute!" Luke observed his hand carefully, then he looked up to observe the field again.

 _Since we didn't declare the rulings that I start with 8000 LP, all 3 of us start with 4000 LP each….. Even though I can't attack either of them until Luna does her turn, that doesn't mean I can deal damage to their game plans and strategies…. And I think I'll start with Leo….._ Luke discarded 1 card from his hand and revealed another. A monster card.

"By discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from my hand, I can Special Summon this! Appear! Dark Matter Beast from my hand!"

"Eh?!" Luna gaped. "Dark Matter?! Isn't that-?!"

"Yes dear Luna." Luke retorted. "Dark Matter is not only a scientific piece of work, but it can also be related to Space and the Cosmos! In fact, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu gave me this power after I lost my duel to Cusillu's Disciples!" As he placed the monster card onto his duel disk, a Dark Matteric blob of energy appeared onto the field, then it shapeshifted into a dog/wolf combo. It eyes glowed red as it glared down its 2 opponents.

(Dark Matter Beast, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1750.) Luna shivered and stepped back.

"That…. That monster is scared…. Yet angry at the same time…" Luna murmured. Luke ultimately ignored Luna's little blabbing and continued with his turn.

"When I Special Summon Beast, it allows me to Special Summon another Level 4 Dark Matter monster directly from my Deck! So come forth! Dark Matter Executioner!" Luke pulled the monster card from his Deck out and placed it onto his duel disk. Just like Beast, a Dark Matteric blob formed onto his field. It shapeshifted itself into a red and black-armored being that had 2 claws. One claw was extra long and quite sharp.

(Dark Matter Executioner, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1800.)

"And now, thanks to my Executioner's effect upon being Special Summoned, I get to draw 1 card from my Deck." Luke does so after explaining it. His hand now back to 5. He then proceeded to raise his right arm upwards. The Mark of the Monkey glowed ever brighter, and because of this, Luna's Claw Mark of the Crimson Dragon, along with Aura's Body and Eye Marks of the Crimson Dragon glowed back in response.

"I tribute my 2 monsters to Tribute Summon this! Come forth! The Dark Tuner, Dark Matter Shadow Spirit!" Luke's 2 monsters vanished; and because they have, a new monster appeared onto the field. Colored red and black and sharp black claws and had what could referred as a black crown, with the red mist emitting from the top could be its hair. If it had any.

(Dark Matter Shadow Spirit, Level 12 Dark Tuner, ATK/DEF: 800.) Leo's mouth fell open in shock.

"D-Dark Tuner?!" Leo gaped. "But how?!"

"I've told you how." Luke remarked. "Cusillu gave me such power when I died. Obviously I didn't die by choice. But regardless….. I activate my Dark Tuner's effect! Once a turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or below Dark Matter monster from my hand. When I do this, that Special Summoned monsters Level becomes 2! So appear! Dark Matter Legion Horror!" A black blob of dark energy appeared onto the field next to Shadow Spirit. It shapeshifted into what could be described as…..well, a horror. Black body several tentacles surrounding its body, and 3 red eyes that glowed brightly at the twins.

(Dark Matter Legion Horror, Level 2, (originally Level 4) ATK/DEF: 1500.1000.) As if things couldn't worse for Leo and Luna, they noticed that Luke's 2 monsters vanished into a shadowy ball of energy.

"I Dark Tune my Legion Horror with my Shadow Spirit!" Luke declared. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I Dark Synchro Summon! Appear! Level -10! Dark Matter Deity Bahmut! The shadowy ball exploded and out come a shadow winged-demon, with the colors of black/grey and blue.

(Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3500/1000.) Luke drew 1 card from his Deck as his body glowed a shadowy aura. His LP also increased by 800.

(Luke's LP: 4000 + 800 = 4800. Luke's hand: 3 cards.) He then grabbed a card from his hand placed it into his Spell/Trap card Zone.

"I play the Continuous Spell, Dark Matter Dimension Return." Luke continued. "With this, once per turn, I can add 1 Dark Matter from either my Deck or banished zone to my hand. I shall do that now." Luke adds 1 card from his Deck to his hand. He then takes 2 cards and places them facedown in the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk.

"I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns." Luke concluded. "It's your move, Luna. That is, if you can make a move." Luna put her hand atop of her Deck shakily. She closed her eyes to prevent tears from forming and coming out of her eyes. But alas, to no avail. _Luna this is too cruel for her to have to duel her own father but even so..._ Aura thought with a frown before speaking up.

"Luna remember why you're doing this! To save the spirits of the Spirit World and to save Ancient Fairy Dragon! Don't give up on them! Be strong for you're not alone!" Luna opened her eyes and turned to face Aura. She shook her head.

"I…. I can't do this..!" Luna cried. "This isn't right…. Why Father?" Leo takes notice of Luna's distress and looks down at the ground.

"Luna! That man isn't your Father! Not anymore! He is now a puppet to the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. He isn't the same man you and Leo remember! Please you must see it for yourself!" Aura yelled. Luna looked back the man that used to be her Father. But no matter how hard she tries to see him as a Dark Signer, she cannot.

"I….." Luna started to say, then her voice trailed off. Leo got the picture. He knew full well that Luna couldn't handle such stress. She was, after all, physically and mentally weaker than he was. But despite that, Luna had a gift. To talk to Duel Monster Spirits and understand them. Because of this, she was slightly more talented in things than Leo was. However, Leo himself was more of the dueler than Luna was.

Luna felt her Mark glow brightly and she touched it with her left hand and closed her eyes. Doing so enabled her to feel how the other Signers were feeling. Despite the others traveling to their destinations, there was warmth beneath the other feelings. Because of this warmth, Luna felt her confidence returning. And because of that, a tiny smile formed on her face.

 _Thank you Yusei, Akiza, Jack._ She thought to herself.

 _Looks like she's finally realized it that she isn't alone._ Aura thought, relieved.

"Alright Dad." Luna retorted. "If my words or thoughts won't reach you, then I'll follow in Leo's footsteps and try to figure things out through dueling! My turn! Draw!" Luna observed her hand carefully; trying to figure things out on what she should do for her turn.

 _Alright; so Father has a Level -10 Dark Synchro monster on his field, along with 2 facedowns and that Dark Matter Dimension Return Continuous Spell._ Luna thought. _I gotta think this carefully. Otherwise, me and Leo are both doomed…_ Luna observed her hand again, just double checking for anything that could help her escape that Level -10 Dark Synchro's wrath. She pulled a Spell card out of her hand and activated it.

"I activate the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light." Luna declared. "Because of this, you can't attack for 3 turns!" Normally, that move would make anyone grunt in annoyance. But that was not true in Luke's case. He just laughed as the Swords of Revealing Light traveled toward his field.

"How nice… Too bad I'm prepared for such stall tactics from you Luna!" Luke countered. "Monster effect of Bahmut! Once during either players turn, when you activate a card or effect, I can banish 2 cards from my Graveyard to negate that card or effect, then I can banish 1 random card from your hand!" Luke points his right index finger at Leo's hand. "I'll banish a card from your hand!" Leo grunted and put one of his cards in his shorts pocket. Normally, Luna would be scared of such an effect, but she was still smiling. Did she have a counterattack up her sleeve? Luke took notice of this.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke inquired. "I just stopped one of your best Spell cards!"

"One of my best." Luna remarked. "But who said that was big move? Since you negated the effect of one of my cards, I can Special Summon this from my hand. Come! Ancient Fairy Counter Magician!"

"What's this?" Luke gaped. A fairy twirling what appeared to be a long staff that was used for magic purposes. Clothing was that of Ancient Fairy Dragon's color scheme. Her eyes were white.

(Ancient Fairy Counter Magician, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2200/2200.) Luke scoffed.

"So…. You did have a countermeasure against my monster's effect….." Luke mused. "But even so, it makes no difference! Your Magician is still far weaker than mine!" At this declaration, Luna gave a small smirk.

"Not quite." Luna retorted. "You see, when this Magician is Summoned, it halves your monsters' ATK and DEF, then swaps them."

"What?!" Luke growled. "How dare you!" Dark Matter Deity Bahmut howled in pain as his ATK and DEF stats dropped, then swapped places. Luna then thrusted her hand forward.

"Go my Magician, attack Bahmut!" Luna declared. "Shining Blaze!" The Magician twirled its staff, then fired a blast of white energy at the Dark Deity. However…

"Ha! I had countermeasures for that too!" Luke countered. "Go Dark Matter Energy Absorption!" One of Luke's facedowns revealed itself and created a shadowy energy barrier around Bahmut. Luna gasped in surprise that her attack failed to connect. "Thanks to this Trap, your attack is negated and my monster gains 800 ATK." Luke explained. Luna closed her eyes in slight disappointed and grabbed 2 cards from hand and placed them facedown into her duel disk.

"I end my turn with 2 facedown cards…" Luna softly said. "It's your move, Dad….." Luke grinned in response.

"Indeed it is." Luke retorted as he drew his card.

(Leo's hand: 2 cards. Leo's LP: 4000. Luna's hand: 2 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Luke's hand: 2 cards. Luke's LP: 4800.)

"You know…." Luke began. "Despite the circumstances….. We're _still_ doing something as a family….. Even if it's not the best thing." "Regardless, this duel must continue! I activate the Spell I just drew; Card of Sanctity! Now we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." The 3 duelists did so. Once that was done, Luke observed his hand. He moved some cards aside just a bit so he could see the rest of them. His eyes widen at a particular card in his hand.

 _It's here…!_ Luke thought as his lips curved upward and into a grin.

 _He drew it?!_ Aura thought shocked. Luke proceeded to discard 1 card from his hand to Special Summon another monster.

"By discarding Dark Matter Absorber from my hand, I can Special Summon this! Dark Matter Devourer!" Luke announced as he Summoned said monster onto the field. This monster was confined of green and black. Probably representing devourment.

(Dark Matter Devourer, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300.) He thrusted his right hand forward.

:"Now by removing my Absorber from the game…. I can remove one of your monsters from play… So Leo, say goodbye to Power Tool Dragon!" Leo clenched his teeth as his mechanized Dragon began to vanish. However…..

"Counter Trap!" Luna blurted out. "Fairy's Guard! By tributing my monster, Leo's Dragon cannot be removed from the field this turn! Also, I can swap Break! Draw for a different Equip Spell for Power Tool Dragon as long as I pay 1000 LP. So in that case, I equip Central Shield onto Power Tool Dragon!" Luke gritted his teeth at such a counter. However, his anger at the situation at hand slowly wore off and his dark smile returned.

"Nice counter there Luna." Luke commented. "However, it doesn't save you from your doom…. I activate the field spell, Dark Matter Space!" Once he did, the area surrounding them began to change into that of space with no planets. Just Matter floating everywhere. "And because of this field spell…. I now have completed _all_ the requirements for my Earthbound Immortal!" He revealed Cusillu's card to the twins and he raised his right arm upward. The Mark of the Monkey on his right arm glowed a brighter purple. His 2 monsters vanished and floated upward into the sky, where Cusillu's Seal awaited. The Seal began to heartbeat sounds as the negative energy was consumed by it.

"Ahhh!" Leo cried out. "It's gonna suck Trudge up!" At this, Luke chuckled.

"Not quite dear Leo." Luke remarked.

"No! That energy…..it can't be!" Aura spoke, shocked and horrified by the realization. Luke laughed at Aura's realization on what he was doing.

"That's right Miss Aura." Luke retorted. "Cusillu's energy resides in the Spirit World! And because it does, he shall absorb _all_ the wretched Spirits!" Luna grabbed her right arm, feeling the pain her Mark was giving off.

"St-Stop!" Luna pleaded. "My friends are in there!"

"Your Spirit friends are now Cusillu's food…." Luke spoke softly. His voice became stern once again. "Now come! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" The Seal containing Cusillus exploded in a bright purple beam of light. Once the smoke and dust settled, Cusillu stood behind Luke while raising it's yellow and black paws and gave a monkey sound.

(Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400.) Leo's eyes widened in fear, as did Luna's. Unfortunately for the twins, neither were given any sort of rest, because 2 more of Luke's monsters vanished from the game. What appeared onto the field next was another shadow demon.

(Dark Matter Shadow Gainer, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 3600, 2800 (originally 2800/2000.) Power Tool Dragon's stats: ATK/DEF: 2000/2300 (originally 2300/2500.)) Luke rubbed his right hand against chin.

"Now then….. Who should I attack first with my monsters?..." Luke wondered. He then snapped his gloved fingers. "I know! But first! I activate my other facedown! Cursed Prison!" Luna looked up, not liking the sound of this. Luke pulled out a card that looked _very familiar_ to Luna. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon. At that sight, Luna narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you put her in a cage like that!" Luna retorted in a worried tone. "She isn't some wild animal!" Luke scoffed at Luna's remark.

"That's _exactly_ what this Dragon is." Luke replied "And if she isn't careful…..I might just tear her card in half….!" Luna clenched her teeth in frustration.

 _Now he's pushing Luna with Ancient Fairy Dragon; this isn't good._ Aura thought, glancing up at said Dragon that was in the cage. Luke thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now Shadow Gainer, attack Luna directly and send her to the Netherworld!" Luke commanded. His monster did as ordered and proceed to blast shadowy dark energy at Luna. Leo glanced over and noticed this. He yelled out ot her.

"LUNA!" Leo screamed. Luna heard Leo's scream towards her, then she pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Trap card open from my hand! Fairy's Last Hope! If I'd take more than 2000 points of damage from either battle or card effect, my LP points become 100, then afterwards, I can Special Summon 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner monster from either my hand, Deck or Graveyard." A a barrier of light blocked Shadow Gainer's assault on Luna. Luke grunted at this.

"Fine then…." Luke muttered. "However! I can still attack Leo directly for a full 2800 points of damage! Go Cusillu! Attack Leo directly!" Cusillu did just that. Leo stood there in shock, but not fearfulness as the giant monkey struck at him. Leo cried out as the attack connected and he went flying backwards and landed on his back. He groaned in pain as he stood back up.

(Leo's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200. Luna's LP: 100. Luke's LP: 4800.)

"I end my-" Luke started, however, Leo wasn't going to allow it to end like this.

"Trap card activate!" Leo countered. "Power Tool Selection! Thanks to this, your Immortal has to attack again, but this time on my Power Tool Dragon!" At this, Luke scoffed.

"Fine then…." Luke scowled. "I'll just crush that Toy Dragon of yours….. Earthbound Immortal, attack!" Cusillu thrusted its fist forward at Power Tool Luna covered her eyes with her hands, but she stops when she hears Leo's determined voice.

"Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!" Leo continued. "Which doubles this toy's ATK points!"

"How dare you!" Luke growled. Cusillu's fist connected with Power Tool's body, but Power Tool counterattacked and thus, an explosion occurred that covered the whole dueling field. Leo, Luna and Aura covered their faces with their arms. Once the dust from the explosion settled down, Luke was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Unwise boy! I guess don't recall what happens when I get angry. It doesn't end well for anyone! Especially for Ancient Fairy Dragon here! You see, by tributing her, Cusillu is saved from destruction, then you lose half of your Life Points Leo!" Luke explained. As he did that, Leo's body glowed a red aura, as if the effect of Cusillu was draining Leo's life away or something.

(Leo's LP: 1200/2 = 600. Luna's LP: 100. Luke's LP: 4800 - 1200 = 3600.)

"I end my turn." Luke grinned. "This is your last turn, Leo." Leo gave a sly grin.

"And a turn that'll be worth it! You see, by sending Central Shield to the Graveyard during your End Phase, my Dragon isn't destroyed. Now then, I draw!" Leo observed the card he drew. He gave a small smile.

 _This card will be help Luna win this for us._ Leo thought. He grabbed it and placed it in his duel disk.

"I place 1 card facedown and then equip Rock Plider to my Power Tool Dragon to end my turn." Leo finished. At this, Luke laughed.

" _This_ was your big play?" Luke questioned. "Pathetic. Now it's my-"  
"Not so fast!" Leo suddenly interjected. "I use the effect of Power Tool Selection from the Graveyard! By banishing it and Power Tool Dragon's Synchro Materials entirely from play, your turn is skipped!" Luke's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!"

"You heard me right, Dad!" Leo shot back. "Now it's Luna's turn. And the last turn of the duel!" Luke cursed under his breath as Luna drew her card. Luna observed her hand for a brief moment before looking at Leo and his cards.

 _He's set something up._ Luna thought. _And I think I know what that something is. After all, I'm not called the youngest Dueling Prodigy for nothing!_ Luna grabbed the card she drew from her hand.

"First up, I play Soul Taker!" Luna declared. "Now by tributing your Fusion monster, your LP increases by 1000!" Luke just watched as his LP counter increased to 4600. Then it hit him after he added his banished Dark Matter Golem to his hand.

"Oh no! With my Shadow Gainer gone from the field…. All their monster's ATK points return to normal!" Luke realized.

"You got that right, Dad!" Luna retorted. "Now with that gone, I play another Spell, Synchro from the Grave! With this, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster from your Graveyard by using monsters from my field as Synchro Materials! So in that case, I use my Level 6 Magician and Level 1 Sunny Pixie to Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from your Graveyard!"

"This cannot be!" And with that, Luna's monsters vanished. In exchange, Ancient Fairy Dragon resurrected onto her field and spread its bright pink wings and roared at Luke. Her orange eyes flashed a brighter color.

(Ancient Fairy Dragon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000.)

"Great work!" Aura grinned. Luke hmmphed.

"Very clever Luna, but even 100 Ancient Fairy Dragon's can't help you in this situation." Luke retorted. At his retort, Luna's lips curved into a small smile.

"Are you sure about that Dad?" Luna asked.

"What?" Luke replied.

"Here, I'll show you! I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! With it, I destroy your field spell!" Luna declared. Luke watched in surprised as his field spell vanished.  
"No…..! You wouldn't!" Luke growled.

"I just did!" Luna remarked. "And I because I have, I now regain 1000 LP! But that's not the worse of your problems! I use Leo's Dragon's effect to add Pain to Power to my hand! And as such, I equip it to my Dragon!" Luna thrusted her right hand forward.

"Now Power Tool Dragon, attack Cusillu!" Luna declared.

"You fool!" Luke snapped. "Don't you realize that your monster is weaker than mine? Plus, Leo will be the one to take damage because it's _his_ monster you're using to attack mine!" As Power Tool Dragon attacked Cusillu, Cusillu punched the Dragon in the face and it went flying backwards. Leo groaned as his LP decreased from the assault from 600 to 100. However…. After the dust settled, Cusillu's ATK dropped from 2800 to 500. Luke took notice of this and noticed that Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK rose to 2600, due to Pain to Power.

"Cusillu!" Luke growled. Then his frustration turned into a smile. "Ha! Even if you attack with Ancient Fairy Dragon now, I'll _still_ have 2500 LP left! I _told_ you that you've lost!" However, Luna was still smiling.

"Whoever said that you have another turn?" Luna inquired. She turned to her brother, who nodded.

"Gotcha Sis!" Leo grinned. "Trap card open! "Power Tool Barrage! Now by tributing my Dragon, you take damage equal to its Level x100, then all of its ATK points go straight to Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luke soon realized what that meant as debris of Power Tool Dragon's mechanized body hit him in the body and his LP dropped to 3900 while Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK rose 4900. Luke stepped back in surprised.

"No…..!" Luke gaped. "I've lost….." However, despite knowing his defeat was underway, his lips formed into a smile.

"Go on Luna." Luke told the girl in question. "Attack me and win!" Luna glanced back at her Father with an "Are you sure" look. Luke gave a nod as if to say "Yes; go on." Luna nodded back and thrusted her hand forward.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu with Eternal Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon did so and flew up to Cusillu's eye level, then spread her wings out and created a blast of light energy that covered the whole field. Leo covered his eyes, as did Luke. As the attack continued, Cusillu began to dissolve into nothingness. After it did, an explosion occurred Luke's side of the field and went flying backwards and into the Control Unit.

(Luke's LP: 3900 - 4400 = 0.) Luna and Leo approached their Father at running/jogging pace.

"Father!" Both of the twins called out.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, worried. Luke lifted his head up to see Leo and Luna staring down at him. His lips formed a sad smile.

"L-Leo…." Luke's voice cracked, then he looked up at Luna. "L-Luna…." Leo and Luna felt their eye tearing up from seeing there Father like this. "Your Mother was the first sacrifice to awaken Cusillu… So your Mother should be returning fairly soon… As for me…. I failed my duty as a Dark Signer….. But for a greater cause…." He goes into his duel disk's card graveyard and pulls Ancient Fairy Dragon's card out of it and hands it to Luna, to which she took. Leo and Luna tried to say something, but either they couldn't or didn't want to. They were crying too much to even want to say anything. Which was fine by Luke; he could do all the talking.

"L-Luna….." Luke tried to get out, despite the Netherworld calling to him. "You were picked by the Crimson Dragon for a reason….. Protect this world…. Along with the Spirit World… My curse upon the Spirit World should be wearing off fairly soon…" He grunts again in what could described as pain, but he ultimately ignores it. "You know what you must do Luna… Turn the Control Unit behind me on… With Ancient Fairy Dragon….." After he spoke, his hands touching Luna and Leo's shoulders went limp and fell to the ground. His body turned into greyish black dust and flew away. Or rather, that's what it seemed like to Leo and Luna.

Once they knew there Father was gone from the site, both the twins began to cry. Despite how fragile Luna was, she was the first to stand up and go towards the Control Unit and head inside. Upon going inside, there wasn't much there, except for a small table-like stand that Luna placed Ancient Fairy Dragon upon. Once that was done, she quickly ran the other way and escaped the Control Unit and it fell into the ground. Once it was gone, the only thing left in its wake was the dusty spot that it was at. After several moments of silence, Luna finally spoke up.

"W-Well, that's one down, 3 to go." Luna spoke finality. She approached her brother and told him to follow her back to Trudge's car. He reluctantly agrees and proceeds to follow her back up the slope to where Trudge and his car were waiting for them. But before they did, Aura grabbed them and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so sorry both of you, but it's ok to cry don't hold it in ok?" She said gently. Leo and Luna gave silent nods in agreement. Once they reached the top, Trudge punched his fist into his open hand.

"Alright!" Trudge gave a small smile, knowing full well what he just watched. "Now where off to?"

"Hmm that is a good question maybe"-!

Aura cried out in pain; clutching her head tightly as her Dragon Body Mark began to glow. Luna's Claw Mark glowed in response to Aura's.

"Wh-What's going?" Luna asked.

"Th-The Crimson Dragon... I-It's sending me a vision…!" Aura hissed, as she clutched her head tightly. Luna gaped at this news while Leo and Trudge looked at each other, confused.

"What vision?" Luna asked, trying to get an insight on what Aura was seeing. "Does it involve one of our friends? If so, who?!" Before Aura could speak she gasped as images came flashing into her mind.

 _A D-wheeler riding on a black duel runner looked to be dueling an unknown Dark Signer who rode on a large duel runner Yusei riding close behind him._

" _Crow stop this duel right now! Let us handle it! The Signers will duel against the Dark Signers!" He yelled._

" _Yusei, even though this request is coming from you, I can't accept!" The D-Wheeler, Crow, yelled._

Aura gasped, panting with a pale face as her mark stopped glowing. Luna glances at Aura. Her mark too, stopped glowing.

"What did you see?" Luna asked. Aura panted, a panicked look on her face.

"Why? Why is Crow dueling a Dark Signer?!" She gasped.

Then up in the sky a geoglyph of a killer whale appeared making them gasp. Trudge takes notice of new geoglyph too.

"Guess we better go to that Geoglyph's location, huh?" Trudge asked.

"Quickly! Yusei will be there soon enough!" Aura said, getting on her duel runner and putting on her helmet. Trudge nodded, then hopped into his car's driver seat, while Leo and Luna hopped into the passenger seats of said car. Trudge started up the car and sped of in the direction of the killer whale geoglyph. Aura quickly rode behind them with a worried expression on her face.

 _Crow… Why are you dueling that Dark Signer?! Please be ok!_ She thought.

 **0713MM: Well well well! This was certainly an interesting chapter to write! And I did use a different deck and person for the owner of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu for my own reasons. I thought it made more sense if it was Leo and Luna's father that was the Monkey Dark Signer, with a Deck of my creation. Some of the cards get featured in this chapter.**

Featured cards:

 **Dark Matter Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1750. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 "Dark Matter" monster from your deck, except "Dark Matter Beast", then this card's level becomes 2.**

 **Dark Matter Executioner, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1800. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card from your deck, then this card's level becomes 2.**

 **Dark Matter Shadow Spirit, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Tuner, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 800. Effect: If you a control a "Dark Matter" monster: You can Normal Summon this card from your hand without tributing. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 level 8 or lower "Dark Matter" monster from your hand, then change the Special Summoned monster's level by this card's effect to 2. If this card is used a Dark Synchro material for a Dark Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card, then gain 800 LP. You can only control 1 "Dark Matter Shadow Spirit".**

 **Dark Matter Legion Horror, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. Once per turn: Immediately after this effect resolves; Normal Summon 1 monster without Tributing, and if you do, this card's Level becomes 2**

 **Dark Matter Golem, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1500. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Matter" monster from your deck to your hand, then this card's level becomes 2.**

 **Dark Matter Absorber, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/3000. Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" Spell/Trap card from your hand. (this is a quick effect). Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 "Dark Matter" Spell/Trap card from your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap card your opponent controls; negate that Spell/Trap card's effects, then banish that Spell/Trap card. (This effect can be activated in the middle of a Chain).**

 **Dark Matter Devourer, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" monster (this is a quick effect). Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 "Dark Matter" monster from your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effects, then banish that monster. (This effect can be activated in the middle of a Chain).**

 **Dark Matter Space, type: Field. Effect: All "Dark Matter" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard; any battle damage you would take from this battle becomes 100.**

 **Dark Matter Dimension Return, type: Continuous. Effect: Once per turn: You can add 1 "Dark Matter" card from your deck or banished zone to your hand. If a "Dark Matter" card you control would leave the field (by battle or by card effect): You can banish this card from either your field or graveyard instead.**

 **Dark Matter Energy Absorption, type: Normal. Effect: When a "Dark Matter" monster you control is targeted for an attack, or by an opponent's card effect: Negate the attack or effect, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK.**

 **Dark Matter Shadow Gainer, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Effect: 1 "Dark Matter" monster + 1 "Dark Matter Deity" monster**

 **Must be first Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above monsters you control and/or from your Graveyard (You do not use "Polymerization"). All DARK monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF, and all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can return it to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add 1 banished card to your hand.**

 **Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Synchro, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3500/1000. Effect: 1 non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn, if your opponent activates a card or effect: You can banish 2 cards from your graveyard; negate that card or effect, then banish 1 card from your opponent's hand. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 banished Dark Tuner monster. You can only use each effect of "Dark Matter Deity Bahmut" once per turn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! And I welcome thee to the next chapter of this 5D's fanfic! Now I know I didn't put much action regarding the duel was supposed to happen between Grieger and Crow, but I didn't rewrite it because most of us Yugioh fans that have seen through the Dark Signer Arc should know how their duel ends. Anyways, I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor its character. Heck, I don't even own Aura. She belongs to the friend of mine whose helping me write this fanfic for you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

Chapter 5

Yusei was riding on his duel runner heading to the Control Unit where he would face Kalin when he looked up and gasped to see the Killer Whale geoglyph in the sky.

 _The Killer Whale? But we didn't see a Dark Signer with that mark,_ He thought.

He looked at his arm to see his mark isn't glowing. _And my mark isn't glowing either. Does that mean a non-Signer is dueling?_ He thought. Yusei frowned before quickly turning around and driving towards the location of the geoglyph once reaching the edge of the flames he saw lights behind him.

"Yusei!"

Yusei looked to see Aura, Luna, Leo, and Trudge following as Aura rode next to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yusei asked them.

"We did it!" Leo cheered. "The first of 4 Dark Signers have been defeated!" Yusei's lips curve into a tiny smile.

"Well that's good Leo, Luna." Yusei remarked. "However, I'm trying to figure out what's going on here before I move on."

"It's Crow! He's dueling an unknown Dark Signer!" Aura called to Yusei with a worried expression on her face. Yusei's eyes widened.

"Crow?!" Yusei exclaimed. "Are you sure Aura?"

"Yeah I got a vision because of the Crimson Dragon. It showed Crow turbo dueling a Dark Signer. I didn't recognize him at first, but now I know that Dark Signer...it's Greiger!" Aura said. "The guy you dueled in the Fortune Cup!" Yusei opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. At least, not right away. So in that case, Leo decided to speak up.

"Oh yeah, I remember him!" Leo spoke up. "I dueled him in Luna's place! Of course, my loss counted as Luna's loss unfortunately…" At this, Luna slaps him on the arm.

"You dolt!" Luna scolded. "I told you that _I_ was invited to the Fortune Cup! Oi vey…. Sometimes I dunno what to do with you Leo." Leo began to protest, but it was short lived as Crow and Greiger came into view. Yusei pointed towards them.

"There they are!" Yusei pointed out as he spotted the redhead dressed in his Turbo Duelist outfit, his black helmet had wings on the side, along with Duel Runner being black and orange, there seemed to be wings off to each side of the D-Wheel.

"Crow!" Aura and Yusei called.

"Yusei?! And is that…?! Aura?!" Crow gasped, shocked. Yusei turned to Crow.

"Crow! You have to drop out of this duel!" Yusei warned his longtime friend. "It's too dangerous! Besides, didn't Greiger tell you he wanted me?" Crow shrugged off Yusei's warning.

"It's all good Yusei!" Crow called out to Yusei. "I've got this covered! Besides, I promised you that I'd help you take down the Dark Signers, and I'm not stopping here!"

"Crow this is reckless! If you lose this duel-!" Aura began, shuddering at the thought.

"You gotta understand Aura I have to do this!" Crow yelled, clutching the handle to his duel runner tightly. "Because of the Dark Signers, all the kids that I was raising are gone!"

"What?! The kids from before"!? Yusei said shocked. Crow gave a grim nod.

"Yeah." Crow replied. Before there conversation could continue, a loud voice from behind Crow interrupted them.

"Hate to break up this little reunion between friends, but we got a duel to finish Crow!"

"Grieger, why did you became a Dark Signer?!" Yusei demanded, wanting to know the reason why the duelist he respected went down this path.

"You know the reason why Yusei! Because of Goodwin and the Crimson Dragon, I lost my siblings and my people! I shall take revenge on him and you as the servant to that cursed being!" The armored Turbo Duelist, Grieger yelled.

"Like you guys are any better! Taking away the kids when they've done nothing! They were my hope! They were me!" Crow yelled.

 _His hope?_ Aura thought, surprised.

"My parents died in an accident seventeen years ago for as long as I can remember. I was wandering around Satellite with nowhere to go. I was alone and had no friends. No one loved me and it was pathetic. I always had to search for food and a place to sleep… But Duel Monsters saved me. I never went to school, no one ever taught me, I was a kid who couldn't read, write, or do math, but I learned them all from Duel Monsters." Crow explained.

"Creativity, knowledge, wisdom… Duel Monsters gave that to me. Even though I had no money or schooling, Duel Monsters gave me friends. Then I met Yusei and Jack by the time I realized, I was no longer alone, Duel Monsters were magical cards that freed me from my prison. There are many kids like me in Satellite. I want to share with them what Duel Monsters taught me. I want to let them know they have friends that will help them. I don't want anyone have to feel how I felt!"

"Crow..." Yusei said in understanding, Aura wiping away a few tears.

"But the Dark Signers..." Crow began angrily. "They turned my hopes into dust! You won't get away with this!"

"Bring it, Crow!" Grieger yelled. "The darkness in your heart wants revenge!"

"Stop it both of you!" Yusei yelled.

"Crow, Grieger. you have to stop! You both have scars on your hearts! So you must understand how the other feels! Grieger! Even if you're a Dark Signer, I know you still care about your hometown! When you and Yusei looked up at the sky to find your futures I know you two weren't looking for a battle!" Aura called out to them desperately.

"Then where can we point our anger?!" Crow demanded angrily.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled. "Revenge only creates more revenge! Why can't you understand that?!"

"My head understands, but my heart doesn't!" Crow yelled, shaking his head.

"Crow!" Aura yelled.

"Please understand you two!" Crow yelled. "We have to fight! If you two are my friends then watch our duel with your own eyes!" Leo and Luna just had there mouth agape the whole time while listening to the conversation. Or to them, an argument.

"Crow..." Yusei frowned deeply. Aura clutched the handle of her duel runner tightly shaking before looking at Yusei and they both nodded.

"Fine! We'll watch your duel!" Yusei finally agreed on..

"Just don't get yourself killed." Aura added. Crow gave Yusei and Aura a thumbs up.

"I gotcha!" Crow told them. At this, Grieger frowned.

"Then let's continue the duel!" Grieger said, revving the engine of his duel runner.

"Bring it, Grieger!" Crow yelled.

The duel then progressed on Grieger managing to Summon his ace monster, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE and with it wiped away Crow's field. But he managed to perform a Synchro Summon from the graveyard to Summon his own ace monster, Blackwing - Armor Master and destroy SKY FIRE with Armor Master's effect and Gale the Whirlwind causing an explosion causing Grieger to be pushed back by the shockwave of the explosion.

"Grieger!" Yusei yelled, as he and Aura caught up to Crow.

"How's that Yusei, Aura?" Crow smiled. "Even though I'm not a Signer, I can fight a Dark Signer!"

"Don't let your guard down Crow!" Yusei warned.

"Grieger won't lose that easily!" Aura added.

To prove their point, Grieger jumped out from the debris making them gasp as he began to catch up to them.

"His duel runner is incredible!" Crow gaped, shocked.

"How dare you Crow!" Grieger yelled angrily, as his life points dropped.

"With Speed World, you lose one speed counter for every 1000 points of damage you take at once! Now you can't catch up to me!" Crow said. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"If I can't catch up to you then, I'll pull you back to me!" Grieger yelled.

Grieger had than performed a Dark Synchro Summon to Summon Dark Flattop; which allowed him to bring back his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE once again. Grieger then used its effect and attack to destroy Crow's monsters. The shockwave and the impact sent Crow flying off his duel runner; crashing.

"Crow!" Yusei and Aura yelled.

They stopped where Crow landed as his life points dropped. Crow began to slowly sit up as Grieger smirked.

"It seems the battle is over," he remarked. "You can't continue the duel in that condition."

"Crow...!" Yusei began, as he and Aura got off their duel runners to go to Crow.

"Don't come near me Yusei, Aura! This duel isn't over yet!" Crow shouted, making them gasp and stop as Grieger frowned.

"You can still move?" He questioned.

"Of course! I'm not giving up until I defeat you Dark Signers!" Crow declared, slowly walking towards his duel runner. "Or else… Or else, they can't rest in peace!"

"Crow..." Aura said softly.

Crow managed to get back on his duel runner despite his injuries as they began riding again Grieger having a frown.

 _Crow you're angry because you lost your children. I feel the same way. I grew up in a poor village similar to Satellite. Just like you, I learned everything from Duel Monsters cards. I wanted to pass them on to my siblings and the children,_ he thought. _But now that dream will never come true!_

Grieger set a facedown as Crow winced, clutching his side.

 _Not good! I broke two or three ribs! I have no strength in my body, but this isn't the time to complain._ Crow thought as he began his turn.

 _Even if I Summon a monster, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE has an effect that will destroy it. I just have to try to survive/ If I carelessly Summon a monster and take unnecessary damage, I won't survive this time._

 _Crow must've hurt himself when he fell,_ Yusei thought worried.

 _If Crow doesn't end this duel soon…._ Aura thought with a frown.

"I end my turn." Crow said. At this announcement, Aura and Yusei's eyes opened wide in shock.

"My turn! Hmph, looks like you're out of strategies." Grieger smirked.

"You think so?" Crow asked with a smirk. "There are two set cards on my field. One of those cards will destroy all your monsters!"

"What?" Grieger questioned.

"Choose carefully Grieger." Crow smirked, as he sped forward.

 _Even if he's telling the truth, I already know how to deal with that._ Grieger thought with a smirk. _There's no doubt I'll win!_

 _Could Crow be bluffing? Or maybe…_ Aura thought with a frown.

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect activates! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE destroys one card on your field! I'll destroy the card on the left!" Grieger yelled, pointing to Crow's facedown on the left. "Sharpshooting!"

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE shot down the facedown to show it being Fake Feather before it was destroyed.

"Oh so close! Now if you attack me, all your monsters will be destroyed!" Crow yelled.

"I know you're bluffing! You have no monsters on your field! If I attack you directly, you'll lose the duel! You're bluffing because you're desperate!" Grieger yelled.

"Then test me!" Crow smirked.

"With this the duel is over! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack him directly! Death Air Raid!" Grieger yelled, as his monster launched the missiles toward Crow. Before Yusei or Aura could cry out in worry, Crow grinned.

"I was waiting for this moment! I activate my trap, Blackwing Backlash! If I take a direct attack when there are five or more Blackwings in my graveyard all monsters on your field are destroyed!" Crow yelled.

The trap card then shot out different colored beams of light stopping Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's attack and destroying it and Dark Flattop in an explosion.

"What?!" Grieger gasped shocked.

"Alright! I sunk your fleet with one trap!" Crow smirked.

"So you weren't bluffing..." Grieger mused.

"I haven't told a single lie since the day I was born. I survived because you didn't trust me!" Crow said. Grieger then smirked.

"It's not that I didn't trust you."

"You're making excuses!" Crow scoffed.

"Due to the effect of Darksea Float that I sent to the graveyard, I draw one card from my deck." Grieger said, doing so and smirked.

"I set one card you stepped right into my trap I activate the trap Contaminated Earth! When two or more level five or above monsters on the field are destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, deck, or graveyard!"

"An Earthbound Immortal?!" Crow said shocked.

"The Earthbound Immortal is going to appear!" Yusei gasped.

Above they looked to see a curved earth of sorts as the heart of the Earthbound Immortal appeared; absorbing energy that looked to be coming from the Earth.

"Souls beneath the ground whose hatred grew over many years! Emerge from the contaminated earth and lend me your power! Descend now! Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" Grieger yelled. They gasped as the killer whale Earthbound Immortal appeared onto the field.

"It's the killer whale Earthbound Immortal. Be careful Crow!" Yusei yelled. Crow glanced at Yusei and Aura and gave them a thumbs-up as if to say "I got this!" Grieger took notice of this gesture and scowled.

"We'll see about that Crow!" Grieger declared. "With that, I end my turn!"

The duel pressed onward, Crow managed to drop Grieger's LP down 800 with the help of Bomb Guard and Blackwing - Fane the Steal Chain. But despite this, Grieger used the effect of Chacu Chaulla while it was DEF mode to inflict half its DEF points as damage to Crow's LP; thus putting at just 100. Eventually, it came to the wire when Grieger switched Chacu Chaulla back into ATK mode and proceeded to attack Crow directly. Crow plays his trap, Parasite Mind to use the effect of Grieger's own trap, Basara, against him and thus, winning the duel. Chacu Chaulla went down, destroying the debris before it and the flames disappeared.

"I did it!" Crow grinned.

But then Crow gasped and looked up to see a large amount of debris about to fall on him before Grieger sped in his duel runner pushing Crow out of the way and the debris fell on him.

"Grieger!" Crow gasped.

"Grieger!" Yusei yelled, as he jumped over the debris with Aura following him.

They then found Grieger the bottom part of his body covered with the debris as they ran to him.

"Don't die Grieger!" Yusei yelled, as he kneeled next to Grieger. Grieger winced before slowly opening his eyes looking up.

"Yusei…." he said, before turning to face Crow. "Crow… You're safe…."

"Why?! Why did you save me?!" Crow yelled. Grieger gave a light smile. "Crow….you saved the people in my hometown…..." he groaned with a wince.

"Grieger..." Crow said stunned, as Grieger continued.

"Make sure you rescue the children and raise them properly.".

"I was going to do that anyway!" Crow yelled. Grieger smiled before facing Yusei.

"Yusei…...you were right about everything…...after revenge there is nothing left…..." he winced.

"Grieger..." Yusei said.

"Yusei, defeat the Dark Signers for me; I'm counting on you." Grieger said weakly, slowly raising his hand. Yusei took Grieger's hand as he smiled before he became black dust and disappeared.

"Grieger!" Yusei gasped.

"Grieger! Don't die Grieger!" Crow yelled. Aura watched tearfully as Grieger disappeared.

"Grieger… I swear that I'll fulfill our promise!" Yusei swore. Yusei stood up from his kneeling position and strode back towards his duel runner. He stops when Crow speaks from behind him.

"Where are you going Yusei?" Crow asked. "Is Kalin next?" Yusei turned around to face Crow, his D-Wheel helmet already back on with its protection for his eyes already activated. He doesn't answer with words, at least, not right away.

"Personally I think we should go check on Akiza." Aura said, arms crossed. Crow glances at Aura, then Yusei.

"Akiza?" Crow asked. "You mean that Senator's daughter?" Yusei gives a nod. Crow grins in response.

"Oh I see." Crow continued. "Is this to make sure Yusei doesn't blow a gasket or something? I've heard about what Martha told Yusei regarding Akiza. I personally find it hilarious." Yusei gives Crow a "If you don't stop talking, you're dead look".

"Believe me Crow, we all do but that's besides the point." Aura said with a light smile, before frowning. "It's mostly about the one she's facing, Misty Tredwell." Crow gaped at this news.

"Eh?! You mean that supermodel that I've read about in the newspapers that somehow end up on Satellite soil?" Crow asked. Yusei gives a nod.

"Yeah." Yusei replied. "She and Akiza dueled once before, back in the Arcadia Movement building in Neo Domino. But there duel was cancelled due to the building falling apart. This of course, is all information I got from Akiza when she awoke from her coma and our duel ended." Crow put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I saw it in a vision the Crimson Dragon showed me. I even heard their conversation and what Misty said worried me and got me thinking," Aura frowned.

"Thinking about what?" Crow asked. "Going to wherever Misty is on this giant pile of trash?" Yusei gave a nod.

"If Misty going to be at the Lizard Control Unit, then I have no doubts Akiza will there too." Yusei chimed in.

"That's not what I meant," Aura said, slowly walking to the edge with a deep frown. Crow put his hands up.

"Whoa, I'm sorry for assuming anything." Crow started. "But you know how it is here. You can't be too careful."

"No, no I'm not mad at you Crow. "Aura said, before she sighed.

"What I pieced together in the vision the reason Misty became a Dark Signer was for revenge against Akiza… For she believes Akiza killed her little brother Toby." Crow gaped at this.

"And what if it's false information?" Crow asked. Aura shook her head.

"No. Misty's anger was all too real. She truly believes Akiza did it, but that's what got me thinking…" Aura frowned.

"Thinking about what Aura?" Yusei asked. Suddenly, it hit him. Like wind blowing directly at your face. "Wait, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"And that is what exactly?" Crow inquired, slightly irritated by the mysteries the twosome were doing right in front of his face. Yusei turned back to face Crow. But instead saying any words, he hopped on his duel runner and sped off in the direction of the Lizard Control Unit. It took Crow some time to process what just happened. But when he did however, he shook his head, realizing Yusei was speeding away from them.

"Oi Yusei!" Crow called out to his childhood friend. "Wait for me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Aura said, grabbing his arm. Crow yelped in surprise as Aura grabbed his arm; and thus preventing him from getting onto his duel runner. "You're still injured from the duel Crow." Despite what Aura said, Crow still struggled.

"Let me go Aura!" Crow demanded. "I need to know what's going on at wherever Yusei sped off to! I promised him I'd help him take down these Dark Signer freaks, and I ain't stopping here!"

"Yet you won't be able to do so much with those broken ribs." she frowned, pushing his side where the broken bones were. Crow winced in pain from said push. He ushered out a groan and staggered back.

"Ugh….. Guess you're right…" Crow groaned and mentally waved the white flag of defeat. Aura looked at him then sighed.

"Hold still." she said. She placed his hand on his side gently touching. "You broke three ribs but luckily it didn't puncture any organs so I can make this quick." she said. Her hand glowing with her indigo aura. Crow gaped at what she was doing.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"Healing you, dummy." she scoffed. "I'm gifted with some abilities. This is one of them now hold still and don't move." Crow did as Aura told him and stood still while he looked at her.

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you're mad at me." he remarked. She was silent not looking up speaking.

"I'm not mad." she said lightly.

 _She's mad at me,_ Crow thought.

Aura glanced up at him before she sighed. "Honestly though, I know you promised but to do something so reckless as to challenging a Dark Signer with your life on the line." she sighed, shaking her head. Crow just grinned.

"Hey, recklessness may not be a good thing, but it is ultimately worth it in the end."

Meanwhile, with Trudge, Leo and Luna…

Trudge kept driving his car alongside the rugged road/pathway. Eventually, the see Crow and Aura, seeming talking amongst themselves. Trudge notices a duel runner flash red in the distance, then turns back to seeing Crow and Aura as she chuckled.

"Maybe but next time be careful those kids need you in one piece you know." she said.

"Heh fair enough." Crow chuckled.

The three watched them for a moment.

"Anyone feel like a 3rd wheel all of a sudden?" Leo asked. Luna sighed.

"They aren't dating Leo." Luna spoke in a scolding manner.

"How would you know Sis?" Leo argued back.

"Because we aren't Leo."

They looked to see Aura done healing Crow as she got on her D-Wheel and putting on her helmet.

"Now come on we gotta catch up to Yusei. He's heading to where Akiza is." she said. Trudge gave Aura some type of salute as if to say "I gotcha!". And with that, Trudge turned the steering wheel just enough so that he speed in the direction he saw Yusei's D-Wheel go. Aura and Crow started up their D-Wheels and soon followed them.

Inside what appeared to a chamber of sorts, Misty sat within the center of it. What appeared to be within such a chamber were images of Misty with her brother, Toby. Misty was holding a locket up to her eyes that had a much smaller image of her and Toby inside of it.

"Toby….." Misty muttered, resisting the urge to cry. "I shall avenge you… One way or another….." She closed the locket up and felt tears spilling out of her eyes and hitting the concrete floor.

Changing things over to Akiza's end, Mina continued to drive her car down the rugged road/pathway to the Lizard Control Unit, where Misty, supposedly, was waiting for Akiza. Their surroundings looked like that of a bunch of abandoned, or destroyed warehouses. Some of said warehouses were still intact, surprisingly. Mina and Akiza both out of the car and began to walk towards the Control Unit, unintentionally unaware of what was to come before them.

 **0713MM: Well, what do you guys think of this? Don't worry Dueler Fans! There will be 3 Duels happening back-to-back! Or rather, back-to-back chapter-wise. Now you're probably wondering, why do the Misty vs. Akiza duel now? Doesn't come last? Yes, it does. In the anime. I've decided to change the order up. You'll understand why once I reach Chapter...8 I believe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 6 of my 5D's fanfic! Just like many times, I don't own Yugioh 5D's, nor its characters. Aura isn't mine either, owned by friend, Aurasoul. Who by the way, is helping me write this story. Another thing I don't own are the Oronaga cards used by Misty in this duel. Those cards are used by someone else that made them and is from a RP group I'm in. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 6

Mina and Akiza continued walking towards the Control Unit when they heard several sounds. Most likely pertaining to duel runners.

"Do you hear that?" Mina asked.

"Duel runners." Akiza remarked, surprised.

And coming into view were Yusei, Aura, and Crow on their duel runners with Trudge, Leo, and Luna following in his car.

"Yusei." Akiza said to the blond and black haired man, surprised.

"Along with Aura, the twins, and Officer Trudge. Though I wonder who's the other person with them." Mina said.

"Akiza are you alright?!" Aura called out to the dark red haired young woman as they approached. Akiza gave Aura a look that said "What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine!" Yusei took his helmet off of his head, as did the orange haired, blue headband-wearing young man did as well. Yusei looked at Akiza and saw the look she was giving. As if he knew what Akiza was mentally asking, Yusei took a breath and began to explain what happened that lead them here.

"Akiza," Yusei began. "Aura mentioned that she saw a vision. This time pertaining to Toby Trewell and what happened to him.." At this, Akiza huffed.

I'm well aware of that, thanks for reminding me." Akiza snapped. "Besides, don't you have a duel against your former friend Kalin to do anyway? I don't have time for this." Even though they were just words, Akiza's words struck Yusei hard. As if actual knives had cut his skin even though he knew full well that his skin was not cut. His expression changed to that of solemness. Aura winced at Akiza's words knowing how they hurt Yusei.

"Akiza we're just worried about you." she began. Akiza quickly whirled to her side so that she was facing Aura.

"Worried about what?" Akiza demanded. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, what happens between me and Misty in our rematch in none of your concern. I'm outta here to face Misty. Laters." And with that, she proceeds to walk away from the group and towards the Control Unit. Yusei watched her leave. After she left, Crow approached the group. He noticed Akiza walking away. He scratches his head in confusion.

"Uhhh…Did I miss something?" Crow asked.

"No Crow." Yusei replied. "Nothing of true importance." Aura sighed.

"No matter what she says, I still say we should check around this place. Something doesn't feel right and it's not the Dark Signers." she frowned.

"What do you mean Aura?" Luna asked as she, Leo and Trudge got out of Trudge's car and approached the rest of the group.

"If there's one thing I learned being raised in my hometown, it's knowing when there's more than the obvious danger. Right now I think we should split up." Aura explained. Leo and Luna's mouths fell open at this news.

"B-But why Aura?" Luna asked, still stunned.

"To cover more ground." Aura only said, yet was thinking.

 _Just what is it? What is this sense of dread I'm feeling? As if something bad will happen…_ Aura thought to herself.

"Well before you guys split up again, there's something me and Trudge need to discuss." Mina spoke up suddenly. Yusei turned to look at Mina.

"What is it?" Yusei asked the secretary.

Mina and Trudge began to explain/reveal information regarding the Arcadia Movement and what Sayer did with the "failed experimentations" and that the Movement was telling the investigators (Sector Security) false information regarding the Movement and its morals.

"I knew it I knew it!" Aura hissed in anger. Yusei, despite keeping his emotions hidden deep inside himself so that he wouldn't do an outburst, he felt some anger within himself.

 _If what Mina and Trudge spoke is true, then Akiza was used as fodder to keep this Arcadia Movement alive for so long….!_ Yusei thought angrily.

"So wait." Leo piped up. "If that's all true, then what do we do?"

"We have to try to find a way to prove to Misty that Akiza wasn't the one who killed Toby." Aura frowned, anger blazing in her eyes.

"I'd say we find out where exactly in the are of the Control Unit Misty and Akiza will be dueling at." Yusei suggested.

He glances at everyone, as if mentally picking people for different groups. At the mention of splitting up again, Luna lowered her head. To her, it felt like they _just_ did that already. Now they have to do it again? Yusei told Crow to go with Trudge, Mina, Leo and Luna. Yusei explained that he and Aura would go in search of where Misty and Akiza were dueling. Despite the separation, Luna seemed quite okay with this. Trudge didn't seem too happy about it, but he let it go when he saw Yusei give him a look. He sighed in defeat as a result. Crow was perfectly fine with this; and the fact that he liked kids made being around Leo and Luna slightly more enjoyable. Aura only gave a nod to Yusei, who was still feeling angered. With all said and done, the group began to split up in 2 different directions. While that was happening, a business-dressed man from above watched Aura and Yusei go off in a direction than the others. His black glasses gleamed brightly from the sun's rays of light. The man's lips pursed into a dark smile.

 _So….. It's that Yusei fellow from way back when from the Fortune Cup….._ The man thought himself. _Well…. Time to figure out what's up….._ And with that, the business-dressed man leapt down from his perch on the pile of rubble and proceeded to follow Yusei and Aura.

"I swear Sayer is lucky he's dead now or I'd give him a piece of my mind!" Aura snarled, as she and Yusei walked, unaware that the man she spoke of was indeed walking not too far behind them.

Akiza walked deeper towards the Control Unit. Upon doing so, she comes across double doors. Without thinking, Akiza opens them and walks inside. Only to see that it's a maze-like building/structure that was surrounding by several mirrors that looked around 20 years old. Akiza huffed at this and continued walking down the mirror-like corridor, not realizing that she was now locked in. After walking for several moments, Akiza hears a familiar voice.

"I've been waiting for you, Black Rose Witch."

"Misty?" Akiza called.

"We can finally settle things today I will get revenge for me and my brother!"

Akiza gasped as Misty's face appeared on the mirrors as she chuckled maniacally.

"Let's begin the duel. And don't worry, I'll take my time explaining what you did to my brother." Misty smirked. "You can't escape. If you want to Seal the Ccarayhua Tower, you'll have to escape this labyrinth. I know I'll have a fun duel against you."

"Fine! I accept the duel!" Akiza declared, activating her duel disk.

"Duel!"

"My turn, draw!" Misty declared.

"I activate the Field Spell, Mirror Labyrinth from my hand." The field then became more mirror-like as Misty smirked.

"I'll show you your crime. I activate the Continuous Spell Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories from my hand!"

The field then changed to Akiza's shock, only to see Misty in a room.

"What's this"? Akiza wondered.

" _Sister!"_

 _Akiza gasped and turned to see a young boy running to Misty happily. "Sister", he said._

" _Toby." Misty from the image smiled._

" _Here's your present." Toby said, holding it out to Misty._

" _Thank you Toby. Can I open it?" Misty asked with a smile._

" _Yeah." he nodded, as Misty took it._

" _Look!"_

 _Misty then took the locket and opened it to hear a song playing. She smiled._

" _It's beautiful; thank you." she said, closing it._

" _I'll put your photo inside and treasure it."_

 _Toby smiled happily as Misty put it on. "By the way, I met someone who has the same power as me." he said excitedly._

" _Same power as you?" Mis_ ty _asked, surprised by this._

" _That's right. her name is Akiza Izinski." Toby said._

Akiza gasped in shock as Toby went on in the image.

" _Even among Arcadia Movement; she's the most skilled." he explained._

" _Arcadia Movement?" Misty questioned in a worried tone._

" _Don't get the wrong idea!" He replied quickly. "That place isn't what you think it is! I want to use my power to help everyone!"_

"He's Misty's younger brother…" Akiza spoke softly.

"Due to Sorrowful Memories effect, if we draw a monster card during the Draw Phase, that card returns to the Deck and is shuffled. Misty explained, as the image of the memory disappeared. "And now because of this, third of our cards are now sealed away."

"But that doesn't affect cards that are in our hands, right?" Akiza questioned. To confirm this, Misty gave a nod.

"Exactly." Misty remarked. "Now then, I shall play another Continuous Spell card known as Oronaga Treasure!" The card appeared on the field next to Misty's Sad Story Spell. "With this Akiza, I can reveal 1 Genesis card to you, then I draw 2 cards." Misty revealed Oronaga Genesis - Plasma Slime to Akiza, then drew 2 more cards, putting her hand back at 6 cards. When Akiza saw Oronaga Genesis - Plasma Slime's artwork on its card, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Once Misty drew her 2 cards, she grinned.

"Wh-What do you plan to do now now that you've drawn those 2 cards?" Akiza asked in a shaky voice. At this, Misty's grin continued to widen.

"Simple Black Rose Witch." Misty retorted. "I use the effect of my Slime to fuse it with my Oronaga Sorceress!" Both monsters appeared above Misty as they began to swirl together as they created the Fusion Summon Portal. Akiza stepped back in shock.

"You can Fusion Summon?!" Akiza blurted out, surprised by this revelation. "Since when?!"

"Since I became a Dark Signer you fool!" Misty snapped. "It's because of _you_ that I'm like this!" The Fusion Summon Portal disappeared, then it exploded in dark and red shades. "I Fusion Summon! Oronaga Sisters Grave-Girls!" The 2 brown haired sisters emerged onto the field. They were part snake, part woman being. The snake-women had green scales and green pieces at the top of their heads.

(Oronaga Sisters Grave Girls, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/800.) Akiza looked at the snake-woman sisters for a brief moment. She pressed a button on her duel to see the card' data. When she came across the effect, she stepped back in shock.

 _N-No way…_ Akiza thought. _Now my Twilight Rose Knight combo won't work….. Then again, even Misty is restricted to her own monster's effect. But that Level 5 cannot be destroyed my card effects. Unless…._ Misty then pulled her Oronaga Sorceress monster card out of her Graveyard and placed it onto her duel disk facedown.

"When my Sorceress is sent to the grave by a card effect, I can Special Summon her in facedown DEF mode." Misty explained. "Furthermore, since Plasma Slime was used as Fusion Material, I get to draw another card from my deck." Misty does so, then pulls 2 cards out of her hand and places them facedown.

"I'll end things with 1 facedown card." Misty concluded. "You're up Akiza."

(Misty's hand: 4 cards.) Akiza put her right hand on top of her deck; preparing to draw her 6th card that would be added to her hand. "My turn draw!" Akiza declared. She looked at her card to see it was Evil Thorn. "A monster card." Akiza frowned.

"Too bad. Due to Sorrowful Memories effect you can't draw monsters." Misty smirked. Akiza frowned before placing the card on top of her deck as it automatically shuffled.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." she said.

Misty chuckled. "Follow me deeper into the labyrinth." she said. Her monster went in the mirror as she walked off Akiza following her.

Yusei and Aura walked down their own path in search for where Akiza could be dueling Misty. Aura had her eyes closed as they walked. Yusei walked a bit ahead, but stopped for brief moment, then speaks toward Aura without turning around to face her.

"Something wrong?" Yusei asked the Crimson Priestess.

"I'm trying to sense Akiza." she answered, not opening her eyes.

"Do you sense her? Or is something blocking you from doing so?"

"It doesn't help with the Dark Signers but…" Aura began, before opening her eyes. "Found her; she's over there." She pointed to the entrance of the mirror labyrinth.

Suddenly, as the 2 were walking towards the mirror labyrinth, a massive fireball came flying from the sky and down straight towards the 2.

"Bloodedge!" Aura yelled, Summoning her duel monster. Her angel monster appeared in front of them; spear in hand as he slashed the fireball before it hit them. Shortly after the fireball was destroyed, a man dressed in business clothing came into view. He had a duel disk on his left arm activated, and the spell card, Hinotama in his right hand.

"Hmph, I should've known someone was following us/ Made it too obvious." she remarked. Yusei glanced between the dressed man and Aura in slight confusion. The business man chucked regarding Aura's remark.

"Was it _really_ that obvious?" he asked. Yusei narrowed his eyes slight upon recognition of the man's voice.

"Hmph with the intent to kill coming off you, I'd have to be blind not to sense it." Aura scoffed. "So enough with the disguise and show your ugly mug. Sayer." At this, the man dressed in business clothing sighs, then takes the black glasses and hat off to reveal his face to the two. Yusei gaped at the sight.

"You're-!" Yusei began. At Yusei's remark, Sayer laughed.

"Yes, I am that man from the Fortune Cup that was with Akiza." Sayer answered Yusei's revelation. "And I'm pretty certain your friend here," gestures to Aura. "knows I'm the head of the Arcadia Movement." At this, Yusei grit his teeth

"So you're the one that dueled Leo all the way back when!" "Knocked him out after you won!" Sayer shrugged.

"That boy got what he deserved." Sayer replied nonchalantly. "He wished to join the movement because he believed he had Psychic abilities. I tested him to see if it was true. Turns out it was false. I was more interested his sister, Luna." Yusei clenched his fists in anger. Sayer took notice of this, but continued talking regardless. "I know why you 2 are here. It's regarding Akiza, isn't it?" Sayer observes both Aura and Yusei as they grit their teeth at his remarks.

"Like you're one to talk. You only came here to take Akiza back by force and use her to rebuild the Arcadia Movement!" Aura growled. At this, Sayer scoffs.

"If that was true…...then I'd have to eliminate you 2….." Sayer mused. He then pulls out the Psychic Sword equip spell from his deck and activates it. The sword appears in the air, which Sayer takes and rushes at the 2. "Which I might as well do! Akiza doesn't need friends like you! She only needs me!" Sayer swung his sword at Yusei. Swiftly, Bloodedge went in front of Yusei; blocking Sayer's sword.

"If you dare lay a finger on Yusei or Akiza, I'll strike you down here and now!" Aura snarled, her psychic powers sending a shockwave to make Sayer move back. After sliding several feet, Sayer came to a stop. Despite the shockwave blasting him backwards, he had a grin plastered on his face. When Yusei saw it, the emotions inside of him felt like butterflies. He had a hunch on what that grin could mean, but he wasn't certain.

"So….you have psychic powers too, eh?" Sayer asked Aura as he walked back towards them.

"And so what if I do?" Aura questioned, standing in front of Yusei to shield him if Sayer tried anything with Bloodedge next to her. Sayer's smirk doesn't falter.

"Heh… You could be of use to me then…." Sayer retorted with his grin still present on his lips. Yusei narrowed his eyes in response.

"I think not." Yusei remarked. "And as for Akiza, I shall warn you only once Sayer. Stay away from her. She has friends that care about her. _I_ care about her. And I plan to-!"

"ENOUGH!" Sayer roared in Yusei and Aura's face. The twosome's hair flew up into the air for a few moments before falling back down upon their heads.

"Tch you get the point Sayer. We won't let you go near Akiza; you've caused enough pain to her. Making her your puppet makes me realize that death is too good for you. I'll make you regret coming here!" Aura hissed, as Bloodedge raising his spear. "You will never have Akiza!" Yusei then saw something he didn't realized before in Aura; seeing the protective nature she had for them which he didn't really noticed until now. Sayer just smirked in amusement at Aura's little speech.

"Nice speech." Sayer sarcastically remarked. "But Akiza is mine; and it will stay that way. Whether you 2 like it or not." Yusei raises his duel disk up, just in case Sayer either tried something.

"Akiza is her own person; she doesn't belong to anyone!" Aura growled, as Bloodedge flew to to attack Sayer. As Bloodedge began to attack Sayer, Sayer side-stepped the assault and ran past them, but not before using his Psychic Sword to jab Yusei in the back with the hilt. Yusei felt the pain from the stab of the hilt. He gasped in shock and crumples to the ground face down.

"Yusei!" Aura gasped. Shortly after Sayer left them, Yusei began to get slowly, the pain in his back not ceasing.

"Ugh…" Yusei groaned as he stood up.

"Are you alright?!" Aura questioned, running over to him worried, quickly checking his injury. Yusei turned his head to face Aura and he gave a light nod. Regardless, he winces in pain.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei remarked. "Good thing it was the hilt and not the actual blade…"

"I swear he's gonna get it." Aura hissed. Yusei gave a nod in silent agreement before verbally replying.

"Do you recall what Mina said that the Movement is responsible for all those children's disappearances and deaths?" Yusei inquired. "If so, we need to find a way to get Sayer to spill it". Despite the back pain, Yusei pressed forward and jogged(ish) toward the mirror labyrinth.

"Yusei wait a second! You're still hurt! Let me heal you quick; you won't be much help to Akiza if you're injured." Aura frowned. Yusei stops after hearing Aura's call out to him. He doesn't turn around, but remarks nonetheless.

"Alright." he remarked. Aura walked to him and began healing him as she spoke.

"And I think I have an idea on how we can trick Sayer on telling us and for Misty to learn the truth about what happened to Toby." she said.

"What idea is that Aura?" Yusei asked.

"Doesn't your duel disk have a multi-duel voice network?" She asked. Yusei nods.

"That's right." Yusei replied. "It's home-made by me. Why do you ask?"

"If we can connect it to Misty's duel disk while we trick Sayer into admitting what he's done", she said, finishing her healing. "I think you can figure out where I'm going with this." Yusei gives another nod without saying a word for a brief moment, then he put one his gloved hands to his chin.

"Yeah; I see where you're going with this." Yusei answered. "The main question is this: How do we trick Sayer to admit his wrongs?"

"Simple really we make him slip up with words." she smirked. "Now come on we gotta hurry". Yusei's lips curve into a small smile and he proceeds to jog again towards the mirror labyrinth where Akiza and Misty were dueling at.

"It's my move Akiza." Misty grinned as she drew the top card of her deck, thus placing her hand at 5 cards once again.

"Now watch what happens next, I activate the continuous spell Sad Story - Unwavering Truth!" Misty played the spell as the field changed once again to a familiar building.

"This place is the Arcadia Movement!" Akiza gasped.

Akiza then saw herself walking before hearing someone call to her.

" _Miss. Izinski!"_

 _Akiza turned to see Toby running to her a frown on her face._

" _My name is Toby. Are you Akiza Izinski"? He asked._

" _Yes." she nodded._

" _I want to be just like you Akiza. What do I have to do to be like you?" Toby asked smiling._

" _Sayer will teach you, just do everything Sayer says", she only said, before turning to leave._

"That young boy was your brother?" Akiza asked, stunned.

"Toby." Misty replied.

"Toby.." Akiza repeated softly.

"Due to Unwavering Truth's effect, if we draw a spell card during the Draw Phase, that card is returned to the Deck and is shuffled. So in other words..." Misty smirked.

"Spell cards have also been sealed away..." Akiza frowned, before thinking.

 _She won't let me use monsters or spells. She's cornering me, but Misty is in the same situation._ Misty thrusted her right hand forward, as if silently declaring her Battle Phase.

"Now my Grave Girls, attack Akiza directly!" Misty declared. The 2 green-skinned snake women flew raised their hands up and blasted Akiza with greenish-red energy of some sorts? A Spell perhaps? Or perhaps it's the venom of a snake in energy form, making the mirrors around Akiza shatter. Akiza also slide backwards from such force until she came to a stop.

(Akiza's LP: 4000 - 2200 = 1800.) Misty chuckled.

"I won't defeat you quickly I set one card and end my turn." she said.

(Misty's hand: 4 cards.) Akiza frowned as she looked at her hand.

 _If I draw a monster or spell card, it returns to my deck and the Grave Girls are another problem; I have to do something about them._ she thought.

"My turn. draw!"

Akiza looked to see she drew a trap card. "I set one card and end my turn." she said, setting the card.

"You're lucky you drew a trap." Misty chuckled. "Come with me deeper into the labyrinth." And once again Misty moved from the mirror with her Grave Girls following in the mirror and Akiza followed after her making a few turns before facing Misty.

"My turn, draw." Misty said. Her hand was now back at 5 cards.

"I'll show you that day again. I activate Sad Story - Atrocious Day from my hand."

As the spell was played the field changed once again to what looked like to be the Daimon Area of New Domino City, with Akiza on a rampage as the Black Rose Witch with her Black Rose Dragon.

"When you lost control in the Daimon Area, you killed Toby." Misty said darkly, as the image showed Black Rose Dragon's whips destroy part of a building Toby was under as the rubble look to have crushed him.

Akiza watched in horror before looking down, shaking.

"There were no casualties from that duel… What you're saying didn't happen….!" She yelled/cried in desperation..

" The Arcadia Movement is the type of organization that covers up harmful information and the events that goes with said information., isn't it?" Misty smirked darkly.

"It can't be….." Akiza muttered, horrified.

"Due to Atrocious Day's effect if we draw a trap card during the Draw Phase that card returns to the deck and is shuffled." Misty said. "You and I can no longer draw anything. No monsters, spells, or traps. I'll make you feel Toby's pain." Misty then began to chuckle darkly a her image began appearing everywhere to Akiza's horror making her take a step back.

"What you're saying didn't happen…! It's all a trick…!" She yelled/cried desperately. However, Misty seemed to have no remorse regarding Akiza's horrified expression.

"Pain is still pain Akiza." Misty remarked coldy. "And all of mine and Toby's pain shall be your own undoing! You brought this upon yourself!" Akiza, despite not being one to show not much emotion, she was certainly showing _a lot_ here. She continued to step back in horror. Tears began to fall down her face as she began to stutter out words. Words that probably won't even matter in Misty's eyes.

"I-It's n-not tr-true…." Akiza weeped. "What you're saying is all a lie… I… I couldn't have done that….. I _never_ would have done such a thing….! I….."

"Save it Black Rose Witch!" Misty snarled. "Enough of your nonsense! Now time to end this! Grave Girls, att-!" Before Misty could finish her command to her Fusion monster to ensure Akiza's life was ended once and for all, Akiza thrusted her hand forwards towards one of her facedown cards.

"I activate my trap card! Illusion Destruction! And because of this, your Grave Girls is banished!" Akiza countered. Misty tsked as her monster's holographic vanished from her field and she took her Fusion monsters' card off of her duel disk and placed into her Dark Signer robes' pocket.

"Clever….." Misty hissed. "But you can't save yourself forever with petty trap cards like that….. And here's the proof of that! Trap card activate! Bad End - Sorrowful Chain!"

As she did so, the field changed to another image. Akiza watches with tears still falling out of her eyes as she watched Misty drive her car over the edge of a cliff, crying regarding the death of her younger brother Toby. As she car fell off the cliff as she drove, Misty held the locket her brother Toby gave her as a birthday gift to her as the ambulance took her to the hospital. Akiza felt nauseous feeling crawl within her skin. She couldn't bare to watch any more of this.

"St-Stop!" Akiza pleaded in desperation. "N-No more!" Misty on the other hand, ignored Akiza's pleas and spoke something truly horrifying as the image vanished and returned them to the duel field within the labyrinth..

"Sorrow leads to more sorrow I couldn't bear living in a world without Toby You didn't just kill him Black Rose Witch… You also _killed me_!" Misty growled in absolute rage. Akiza felt her body shaking violently. Due to what Misty was saying, it made Akiza feel like she should just let Misty finish her off and send her to Hell. She wanted to be dead more than anything right now. Especially if what Misty was saying could be truth…

"I can't fight it's only natural that Misty would hate me… Toby and Misty died because of me…..!" She cried tearfully.

As Akiza backed away, she then tripped about to fall under a shard of the broken mirror when suddenly someone caught her. "Pull yourself together Aki!" !He yelled.

"Who are you…?" Akiza questioned, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm your ally." he smiled. Akiza blinked and then gasped seeing it was Sayer.

"Sayer….you're alive….?!" She gasped, stunned.

"Now fight Akiza." Sayer smirked.

"I can't fight..." Akiza said, shaking her head.

"Of course you can." Sayer frowned.

"Your latent powers were too strong so I sealed them away without your knowledge I'll now remove that seal and unleash your true power". Sayer smirked as he leaned down to whisper. "I'll wake them with these words: Then entrance to the underworld is on the witch's island."

Akiza gasped, feeling a pressure before her face became emotionless as her psychic powers were sent out making Sayer laugh as they both stood.

"Hahaha! That's good now defeat her!" Sayer ordered, as he backed away. "Your true power is much stronger than the Dark Signers!"

Akiza's powers were sent out in a great force as her stabilizer was forced off her as Misty smirked.

"So…..you finally showed your true self….." she remarked.

"I am the Black Rose Witch. You will be the one who vanishes from this world." Akiza spoke emotionlessly.

"Bad End - Sorrowful Chain's effect, when I have the 3 Sad Story Spell cards activated on my field, I can use this card to Special Summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings directly from my hand or Deck!" Misty explained.

And the Dragon monster appeared onto the field with a large roar it's wings smashing the mirrors making mirror shards fall.

(Queen of Tragic Endings, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 1900/2600.) Akiza stared emotionlessly at Misty's Dragon, to which Misty scowled at.

"I really hate that look." Misty scowled. "And now to wipe it off your pathetic face. Now my Queen, attack Akiza and end this duel once and for all! Tragedy Stream!" The dragon monster launched the breath attack and Akiza managed to block the impact of the attack with her powers with a smirk as she thrusted her right hand towards one of her facedown cards.

"Trap card open." Akiza spoke monotonously. "Thorn Barrier. When I would take damage, this card lets me negate your attack and I'm allowed to draw 1 card. If it's a monster, you take damage equal to its level x100, plus your dragon loses ATK equal to that same amount." Misty scowled in frustration as her Dragon's attack was cancelled.

"Damn it…..!" Misty gritted her teeth. "Had my attack succeeded, you would have lost already Black Rose Witch…!" Akiza drew the top of card of her deck and revealed it. It was indeed a monster card. Rose Mage to be precise. Misty grit her teeth as her Dragon's ATK dropped by 400, as did her LP.

"I end my turn." Misty growled. "You're up Akiza." Akiza drew her next card without saying a word. She looked at it. It was a Trap card. Without a word, she put the card back on top of her deck and it shuffled it.

"I Summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand." Akiza smirked.

The little witch tuner monster appeared onto the field. (Witch of the Black Rose Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 1700/1200)

"When this card is successfully Summoned, I draw 1 card from my deck, and if the card I draw isn't a monster, then this card is destroyed." Akiza explained. Misty scoffed and gestured for Akiza to draw. She drew her card looking at it and smirked. "I drew it. When a card effect adds Rose Fairy from my deck to my hand I can Special Summon it!" She declared.

And the fairy appeared onto the field. (Rose Fairy, Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 600/1200)

"Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose tunes Level 3 Rose Fairy!" Akiza announced as Witch of the Black Rose became four green rings and Rose Fairy flew through them. "The cold flame envelopes the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Black Rose Dragon!" And Black Rose Dragon appeared in a gust of wind as it loudly roared the wind causing a whirlwind as it destroyed the mirrors and the maze outside of the area. Yusei and Aura gasped seeing the tornado wind as Aura winced.

"Akiza; she's there. And not only did she Summon Black Rose Dragon, but she's using her powers." she winced. Yusei cringed slightly.

"Oh no….!" Yusei spoke. "So did Sayer reach her before we did? If so, things are about to get even more bad than they already are! We have to hurry there!"

"Yeah. I can hear Black Rose Dragon's cry; let's go!" Aura spoke urgently, quickly running. Yusei nodded and proceeded to follow her in the same fashion.

Back to where Akiza was, the mirror-mirror part of the labyrinth was gone, leaving only leaving the sphere part of Misty's field spell. Black Rose Dragon was behind Akiza as she smirked while Misty frowned at her; the Control Unit behind her as Sayer overlooked them with a smirk.

"That's right Akiza! Eliminate everyone in our way! You and I are going to revive the Arcadia Movement!" Sayer laughed.

Quickly Yusei and Aura managed to reach the field. "Akiza..." Yusei said, as Akiza chuckled.

"Burn her to a crisp! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza yelled. Black Rose Dragon roared launching the attack at Dragon Queen destroying it as Misty cried out by the attack, some of it nearly hitting the two making them gasp.

(Misty's LP: 3600 - 900 = 2700.)

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." Akiza said monotonously.

"That's the power that took Toby's life…." Misty frowned. "I won't forgive you! Come forth Ancient Seal!"

And the bluish-purple flames of the Ancient Seal formed; making Yusei and Aura step back as it took the shape of the lizard. The other group containing of Mina, Trudge, Leo, Luna and Crow were on the other side of the Lizard Mark, watching the duel unfold. "You guys caught up." Aura winced, as she clutched her head. Crow nodded as he took his D-Wheel helmet off and gave them a thumbs-up.

"We sure did!" Crow spoke.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You look like your in pain."Trudge remarked towards Aura.

"Black Rose Dragon, I hear her cries, she's practically in pain seeing Akiza like this." Aura frowned sadly. Just like Aura, Luna touched her Marked arm as it glowed brightly.

"I feel Black Rose Dragon's pain too." Luna chimed in. "It's as if Black Rose is telling Akiza to stop, but her cries can't reach Akiza cause of the state she's in right now." Yusei gave Luna a slight nod, then he began to observe the surrounding area. He noticed Akiza and Misty's duel, the Control Unit, both duelists fields, etc. However, he looked up towards a building at the far end of the area, Yusei narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _So, Sayer is deciding to be like a cockroach._ Yusei thought. He put his hands on both Leo and Luna's shoulders, then he proceeded to turn on his heel and leave the group. Leo and Luna took notice of this and turned to face Yusei as he began to walk away.

"Yusei!" Luna called out to her fellow Signer friend. "Where are you going?"

"Going to take care of something." Yusei retorted without turning around. "Stay here with Mina and Trudge. I'll be back over shortly."

"I'm coming with you." Aura suddenly spoke up, a frown present on her, but proceeded to follow him regardless. Yusei didn't even acknowledge what Aura said, he just kept walking towards the building Sayer was inside of.

The rest of the group watched the two go before returning to watch the duel.

"My turn; draw." Misty said.

"Sorrowful Memories effect is still active; the monster card I drew returns to my deck and is shuffled. And in regards to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings that you just destroyed last turn, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard by sending 1 Continuous Spell on my field to the Graveyard. I send the Continuous Spell Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories to the Graveyard. And now, then I Special Summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" And once again, the dragon monster appeared onto the field with a roar.

"Then from my hand I activate and equip the Equip Spell Reptilianne Rage on Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings. With it, my Queen gains an additional 800 ATK points!" Misty declared, as a mask of sorts appeared on Dragon Queen's face; making it roar as it's attack points increased.

(Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings ATK: 1900 + 800 = 2700) Misty thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle! I'll disperse those petals!" Misty yelled, as Dragon Queen flew to attack.

"I activate my trap Rose Blizzard! When a monster on my field is the target of attack, it negates your monsters attack and switches it to DEFmode." Akiza said, as the trap launched a rose-winded tornado at Dragon Queen making it stop and switch to DEF mode. At this, Misty scowled.

"You manage to survive this time, but what about next time? I end my turn." Misty smirked.

"My turn; draw!" Akiza declared as she drew her next card, the card she drew was Dark Verger. WIthout wasting any time, Akiza thrusted her right arm forward.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! By removing Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play". The spirit of Rose Fairy appeared and flew up making Black Rose Dragon bite it as her vines glowed. "Rose Restriction! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings is forced back into ATK position and it's ATK points become 0." Akiza explained, as Black Rose Dragon launched her vines at Dragon Queen forcing it into ATK position as it's attack points dropped 0.

(Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings ATK: 2700 - 2700 = 0)

"What?!" Misty gaped, shocked.

From above Sayer watched the duel with a smirk.

"Well done Akiza! Since your powers are no longer restrained, you don't need to be afraid of the Dark Signers." he smirked.

"Do it!"

Quickly, Yusei and Aura ran up the stairs to where Sayer was they looked at one another and nodded before slamming the door open; making Sayer turned towards them, shock to see them.

"You 2 again?!" He demanded..

Akiza chuckled as she raised her arm. "Battle! Black Rose Flare! She yelled. Black Rose Dragon launched the attack destroying Dragon Queen once again as Misty winced at the aftershock of the attack.

(Misty's LP: 2700 - 2400 = 300.)

"If you stand in my way, I'll eliminate you." Akiza smirked.

"Since Reptilianne Rage was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard your Black Rose Dragon loses 800 ATK points." Misty said, as the image of the Spell appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon; making her roar as her ATK points decreased. (Black Rose Dragon ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600.) With that done, Akiza continued her turn.

"I Summon Dark Verger in DEF mode", Akiza said, as the plant monster appeared.(Dark Verger Level: 2, ATK/DEF: 0/1000)

"I end my turn." Akiza finished, before smirking. "It's your turn."

Yusei and Aura stood in front of Sayer, both frowning.

"Just what is your goal?" Yusei questioned. Sayer's lips formed a slight frown in response.

"Since the Dark Signers attacked the Arcadia Movement, this happened to me." Sayer explained, lifting his hair to show the scar on his face. "But Akiza's mind control is perfect."

"Mind Control?" Yusei questioned, slightly shocked by this.

"Akiza won't listen to anyone except me. I'll use Akiza's powers to get my revenge on everyone who hurt me." Sayer smirked. Yusei, despite being a calm and collected individual, felt his hands clenching.

"Why you! Let Akiza go! She's changed her ways!" Aura growled.

"Changed her ways? Akiza is my faithful servant! I'll decide everything for Akiza." Sayer smirked.

"What?!" Yusei demanded angrily.

Sayer launched another Hinotama at them, making Yusei gasped and quickly Aura formed a shield with her aura; blocking it and making her wince.

"I won't let you control a person's soul! Yusei yelled. Sayer just chuckled at Yusei's anger.

"Everyone does what I want them to do. I can make them do what I want by striking at their weaknesses." Sayer smirked. "Just like Akiza! Though she had incredible psychic powers, Akiza's heart was alone. So all I had to do was mess with her heart."

"You scum!" Aura yelled. Sayer just laughed at the insultery.

"Call me what you want, but it doesn't really matter." Sayer retorted calmly. He then turned his head slightly so he could see Misty. "And Misty is also pathetic. She became a Dark Signer and challenged a psychic duelist because she wants revenge for the death of her brother Toby. Such beautiful love between siblings, but it's her destiny to lose to Akiza."

Yusei and Aura gasped; glancing at one another.

"Were you the one who led Misty into becoming a Dark Signer?!" Yusei questioned.

"I'll admit, even I didn't expect to go that far, but it's the perfect opportunity to show the powers of a psychic duelist." Sayer smirked. However, Yusei's lips slowly curved into a grin.

"Hmph...'go that far/" Yusei smirked.

"Bingo." Aura smirked.

"You let the cat out of the bag Sayer!" Yusei yelled, making Sayer raise an eyebrow.

"You had something to do with Toby's death!"

"If so, what are you two going to do about it?" Sayer smirked.

Back in the duel, Misty began her turn.

"It's my turn Akiza!" Misty declared as she drew a card from her deck. "I Summon Reptilianne Gardna in DEF mode." The turtle monster appeared before going in its shell in defense mode. (Reptilianne Gardna Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 0/2000)

"I now send Oronaga Treasure from my field to the Graveyard so that I can now Special Summon back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Misty announced as Dragon Queen once again appeared on the field. "As long as I have a Continuous Spell on my field, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings will keep resurrecting. You'll perish this time! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings attack Black Rose Dragon! Tragedy Stream!" Dragon Queen launched the breath attack destroying Black Rose Dragon while Akiza only smirked.

(Akiza's LP: 1800 - 300 = 1500.)

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings effect activates!" Misty declared. "When it deals you battle damage to you, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the Graveyard while I draw 1 card from my Deck." MIsty drew her card as Akiza discarded a card. "I end my turn." Misty finished.

"My turn draw." Akiza smirked. "I activate the spell card Fragrance Storm. By destroying 1 Plant-type monster on my field, I can draw 1 card and if that card I draw is a plant type monster I can show it to you and draw one more time."

"Huh?" Misty asked in surprise. Akiza drew her card to show Copy Plant before drawing again.

"Draw! I Summon Copy Plant in DEF mode." she said. The plant tuner then appeared onto the field. (Copy Plant, Level: 1, ATK/DEF: 0/0) "When I summon a Plant-type Tuner onto my field, I can Special Summon Dark Verger from my Graveyard in ATK mode." she explained, as the Plant monster appeared onto the field once again.

"What's the point of Summoning all those low level monsters?" Misty questioned with a chuckle, as Akiza smirked with a chuckle herself.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Akiza finished. Misty's lips curled into a seemingly dark grin.

"It's my move Akiza." Misty grinned as she drew her card. It was her Earthbound Immortal. Her mouth curved up even further into a sneer. "Prepare yourself for the Netherworld Akiza! I activate the Spell card Advance Force!" The spell card appeared on Misty's field behind her Dragon Queen. A bright purple aura surrounding the Dragon. "Now my Dragon Queen can be used as 2 Tributes instead of 1! So my Dragon Queen, begone! Now rise! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" The Dragon Queen vanished into a ball of multiple colors and it flew up into the sky where the Seal for Ccarayhua was. The group on the ground watched in amazement/horror as negative energy flowed into it. After a few moments, the Seal exploded into a giant purple beam that shook the whole ground. Once the dust settled, the giant lizard appeared behind Misty. (Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 2800/1800.) Akiza's lips forged into a smirk.

As the Earthbound Immortal was Summoned, Sayer launched another Hinotama at Aura and Yusei, but Aura quickly shielded them with her shield as Yusei secretly pressed a button on his duel disk, which Aura noticed as she spoke.

"Why don't you just admit it Sayer!" She yelled.

"Hmm?" Sayer questioned, slightly annoyed at the twosome..

"You planned it all out Sayer! You killed Misty's brother and made Akiza take the fall!" Yusei yelled. Sayer just chuckled in amusement.

"Hmph…..so you two figured it out…." he remarked. "You're right. I was the one who killed Misty's brother. I killed him a year ago to be exact!"

Sayer began to explain to them to what and how he did it.

"Toby couldn't survive the experimentation. He was useless. He was screaming even though it was only a low level experiment." he smirked. "On the other hand Akiza is excellent. She always has tried to meet my expectations." Yusei felt his fists clench so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.

"You bastard!" Yusei snarled. "You'll pay!" He lunges himself at Sayer, but Sayer dodges and chuckles darkly. He raises the Hinotama spell card again.

"Now die." Sayer remarked coldy. Yusei's eyes widened as an explosion occurred that knocked him off his feet and had him hanging onto the ledge. Aura's mouth fell open in shock.

"YUSEI!" Aura shrieked. Sayer approached the edge of the blown up building and looked down at Yusei's clinging form.

"Hmph…...you never give up. Sayer scoffed, raising another card. "You'll disappear forever this time…." But then suddenly, Yusei began chuckling much to Sayer's shock as Aura smirked.

"Why are you laughing?" Sayer questioned. Yusei raised himself up while still hanging onto the ledge.

"My duel disk is homemade." Yusei began. "All I had to do was keep you blabbering while I switched my duel disk's Multi-Voice Network on!"

"What?!" Sayer said shocked.

"And Misty heard the whole thing." Aura smirked, pointing to the field. Sayer gasped and looked to see Misty looking up at Sayer with anger and shock. Her eyes were twitching violently..

"Sayer you… You killed Toby!" She yelled.

"Hahahaha! So what?! Your brother did not have any abilities! And he was incept!" Sayer smirked. "I don't need useless people!"

"I won't forgive you….! Misty growled angrily, her marks glowing. Then they gasped to see Ccarayhua walking to them as it launched its tongue to grab Sayer; as he screamed Yusei gasped as Aura helped him up. While Sayer was caught in Ccarayhua's tongue, he glanced at Misty.

"Wh-What is it doing?" Sayer demanded. At this, Misty's eyes narrowed to reptilianne-like slits.

"Sending you to Hell, that's what!" Misty snarled. "For what you've done…! Making _me_ believe Akiza was responsible for my brother Toby's death, supposedly "unintentionally" turning me into a Dark Signer because of such information! Had _you_ not intervened in Akiza's life, _none of us_ would be standing here! You sick and twisted bastard…..! You'll _pay_ for everything!" Sayer began to think of something to say that could help him in this situation. (Nothing he says can truly help him really. XD)

"..." At this, Misty released a dark laugh.

"Nothing to say asshole?" Misty continued to rant. "Then fine! I'll make sure you rot rather slowly in Hell…..! Now begone from my sight you sick being of that's supposed to be man! Now Ccarayhua, eat him!" With that, Ccarayhua brought Sayer in his mouth swallowing him whole to their horror. Akiza gasped softly and her eyes began to widen slowly. Luna put her hands over eyes while Leo and others had their mouths wide open in shock.

"I-i-it gobbled him up!" Leo yelled.

"Toby…...I got your revenge….." Misty said softly, before frowning sadly and turning towards Akiza. "Akiza…...' Akiza slowly looked up as Misty's face returned to normal. "I'm sorry….it wasn't your fault that Toby died…. I no longer have any reason to battle. I surrender." Misty said, raising her hand to place it on her duel disk. However…..

" **I don't think so!** " The voice of Ccarayhua boomed. " **You were chosen to battle against this Signer! Now defeat her and send her to the Netherworld!** " Misty cried out in pain as a dark aura emanated from her body.

"Inside my body… The god inside my body!" Misty cried out in pain. Yusei and Aura had jumped down from the ruined building and began to approach Akiza.

" **Defeat her! Defeat the Signer!** " Ccarayhua snarled.

"Misty! Your revenge is over!" Aura yelled. Yusei glanced at Akiza. His eyes filled with worry.

"Akiza! Open your eyes! Akiza!" Yusei called out to her. Akiza felt herself slowly returning to normal.

"Yusei's voice… Yusei is calling out to me….." Akiza muttered. Shortly after, Akiza's brown eyes returned to there normal color. She gaped at what was happening. Misty was holding her head with her hands, as if trying to block something, or someone out.

"Akiza….. You must defeat me…!" Misty pleaded towards Akiza.

"Misty…..!" Akiza called out to the supermodel.

"Misty don't let the evil god control you!" Aura yelled. However, there pleadings didn't strengthen Misty's resolve to hold the Earthbound Immortal down. Eventually, Ccarayhua gained complete control.

" **Actually….. I think I'll be the one to end you!** " Misty/Ccarayhua bellowed in triumph. Akiza gaped at the sight. Yusei clenched his teeth together.

"Oh no!" Yusei gaped. "The Wicked God has taken over Misty!" He glanced back at Akiza before continuing to speak. "Akiza! You're the only one who can stop her!" Akiza gave a nod a "yes" in reply. Misty/Ccarayhua thrusted their right hand.

" **You'll do nothing but lose Signer!** " Misty/Ccarayhua declared. " **Now attack! And send this Signer to depths of Hell!** " The Ccarayhua on the field moved forward and began to strike Akiza down. Akiza began to panic a bit, which caused Yusei to scream her name is absolute worry and terror/horror. Suddenly, Akiza remembered she had a trap card set. She thrusted her right hand forward.

"Trap card open! Ground Capture!" Akiza countered, her body was shaking all over as an earthen hand grabbed hold of Ccarayhua's.

"This card halve the battle damage from a direct attack." Akiza explained. Eventually, her trap card's hand shattered and flew everywhere, thus blowing Akiza off her feet and she landed on her back. Yusei began to approach her, but Akiza told him that she was fine and she drew another card from her deck.

"But Akiza…." Yusei whispered. "Your Life Points are down to 100…. And your have several cuts and gashes all over your body…." Akiza got up and turned to face Yusei. Despite blood trickling down her face, her lips formed a tiny smile.

"I'll be fine Yusei…" Akiza retorted. Despite how worried Yusei was for her safety, he gave a nod in response and didn't say anything. Misty/Ccarayhua scoffed in annoyance.

" **How annoying…** " Misty/Ccarayhua growled, then chuckled. " **No matter….. You'll be finished next turn anyways…. I end my turn with a facedown card…** "

 _If I win this duel, Misty will vanish. But if I only destroy the Earthbound Immortal, then there's a chance Misty will survive._ Akiza thought.

"My turn draw!" She looked at her card before looking at her field. "Due to Copy Plant's effect, it becomes the same level as Dark Verger until the End Phase!" She explained. (Copy Plant Level: 1 + 1= 2) "Next I Summon the level 3 Hedge Guard!" And the hedge monster appeared on the field. (Hedge Guard Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 0/2100)

"Then I activate Shining Rebirth Spell card from my hand!" She declared. "By sending the required monsters on the field to the Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard!"Akiza continued. "I send level 2 Dark Verger, level 3 Hedge Guard, and level 2 Copy Plant to the Graveyard to bring forth your Immortal's destruction! The cold flame envelopes the entire world black flower bloom! Synchro Summon! Resurrect, Black Rose Dragon!"

And once again, Black Rose Dragon appeared onto the field with a roar. (Black Rose Dragon Level: 7. ATK/DEF: 2400/1800)

"And when Black Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned. it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to Shining Rebirth's effect, Black Rose Dragon can't be destroyed this turn!" Akiza explained. "Go! Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon began create a massive wind-storm like effect on the area. While this was happening, Misty/Ccarayhua seemed unfazed.

" **You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. But nothing can be further from the truth! And you're about to see why!** " Misty/Ccarayhua declared. " **Trap card open! Death Gazer!** " The trap card revealed itself to Akiza. " **With this, when a card(s) on the field would be destroyed via an effect, the controller of the activated effects take 300 points of damage per destroyed card!** " Akiza gasped, realizing that 7 cards were about to destroyed. Misty/Ccarayhua's facial expression turned to that of absolute triumph. " **So with 7 cars destroyed, you now take 2100 points of damage! Goodbye Black Rose Witch! Hahahahahahaha!** " The blast from Death Gazer flew towards Akiza. Yusei tried to step in to intervene, but Aura held him back. Yusei's expression showed that of absolute fear. He was going to lose Akiza, and there was nothing he could do. However, just as the blast reached Akiza, an image of Misty, the _real_ Misty, showed up for Akiza to see.

" _Akiza, you owe it to the Signers, you must keep fighting._ " Misty spoke calmly. Akiza stared at the Misty before her in the blast.

"A-Are you sure?" Akiza asked in a shaky voice. Misty nodded.

" _Save yourself; it's okay._ " Misty reassured the now scared/afraid Akiza. However, Akiza was still hesitant. She closed her eyes and felt tears falling out of her eyes.

"I can't…..! I won't…..!" Akiza cried. Misty felt Akiza's anguish and tried a different method of coaxing Akiza to save herself.

" _Please Akiza…._ " Misty felt herself pleading with the one she believed killed her and Toby. " _If not for me, then do it for Yusei and your other friend. After all, despite my body being fueled with hatred, deep down I don't hate you. In fact, despite me being a Dark Signer, I could still read yours and Yusei's eyes. I can tell he really likes you._ " Akiza felt her face becoming hot all of a sudden. She was blushing.

"W-Well…. If you put it that way…." Akiza murmured. She thrusted her right hand forward while turning away. She did not want to watch was about to happen next. "Trap card open! Nature's Reflection! With this, I reflect your card's effect" The trap formed a reflective barrier around Akiza. As the effect hit the barrier, it reflected back towards Misty/Ccarayhua. Misty's possessed face showed that of fear and surprise at the same time.

" **This cannot be!** " Misty/Ccarayhua shrieked. " **AHHHHHHHHHH!** " The explosion from the effect sent Misty's body flying into the air; her remaining 700 LP dropped to 0. And with that, Ccarayhua's control over Misty vanished, as did her body. She gave a sigh of relief as her body vanished. The locket that she had around her neck dropped to the ground. The Lizard Geoglyph shortly vanished after. The rest of the group that watched the duel began to approach Akiza.

"Akiza!" Mina called out to her. However, Akiza ignored Mina's call and walked past them. Mina's facial expression turned to that of confusion. "Akiza?" Yusei and the others all had concerned looks as they watched Akiza approached the opened locket. She picked up and began to cry onto the picture inside the locket. She then pocketed it and returned to the others. After several moments, Akiza finally spoke, but her voice was cracking. Her body began to shake all over.

"I-I-I…." Akiza spoke in a shaky manner. "It doesn't really matter if the truth regarding Sayer was revealed to Misty or not…" Yusei approached Akiza and touched her shoulder.

"Akiza…" Yusei began. "It's not-"

"It _is_ my fault Yusei!" Akiza whirled around to face him. Her eyes were watering; tears began to form in her eyes. "Toby died because of me Yusei! Had he never met me… Then maybe…. Then maybe he'd still be alive! Or maybe if I was dead…...then Toby could rest in peace for eternity….." Akiza couldn't take it anymore; she began to sob. Aura closed her eyes and lowered her head.

 _Even though the truth regarding Misty and Toby has been revealed because of me and Yusei, Akiza still thinks she's responsible. I don't blame her._ Yusei opened his arms and silently said that Akiza could hug him and cry her eyes out to her heart's content. Akiza understood this and she graciously accepted. She began to cry into Yusei's shoulder.

"I shouldn't even be alive…" Akiza sobbed. "I'm considered an accomplice to Sayer's crimes….. Why do I live….? I've hurt so many people… I….. I should just go into a hole and die… Everything that lead up to this moment is all _my_ fault… I…." She eventually reached a loss for words and she continued to cry into Yusei's shoulder. Blood from her injuries trickled down and onto Yusei's jacket. Despite this, he didn't seem to mind. He put both his hands on her back and began to rub it. Aura opened her eyes to the sight and snickered under her breath. The others seemed stunned to not want to say anything.

 **0713MM: The ending to this chapter is quite emotional. So I won't be surprised if any readers that read this particular chapter and cry at the ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome thee to the next chapter of this 5D's fanfic! I don't own Aura, nor 5D's and its characters. What I do own is this story, its plot, and the cards that are being used. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 7

Akiza continued to cry into Yusei's shoulder as Yusei held her in his arms. Aura watched them before grabbing Akiza's stabilizer and walking up to them.

"Akiza may I?" She asked gently. Akiza loosens her grip on Yusei's shoulder and turns her head so that she was facing Aura. She gave a shaky nod; tears still falling down her face.

"Y-Yes…" Akiza stuttered, still sobbing as she replied to Aura's question.

Aura frowned sadly, reaching in her pocket to get out a handkerchief and handing it to Akiza.

"Here for your tears." she said gently. Akiza took the handkerchief in a shaky hand and wiped her remaining tears out of her eyes. Yusei still holding Akiza throughout this. Watching Akiza crying almost made the twins, Leo and Luna, wanting to cry too. Carefully, Aura took Akiza's hand, concentrating as she allowed her aura to spread to Akiza's body to heal her wounds.

"Akiza it may hurt now, but make sure to live for both Misty and Toby. For they're truly not gone; they live within you. Human life is short and for the ones who we cared for, when they die, we must live for their sake. Live on and move forward with them close to our hearts. If we do that, then they truly haven't really left us; they are right by our side. We live not just for ourselves, but for them as well." Aura spoke in a speech-like mannerism. Yusei, along with the others, (excluding Akiza for now) gave light, yet small smiles at Aura's mini speech. After a few moments, even Akiza began to smile; which made Aura smile.

"There it is; I was hoping you'd smile." she said, as the aura disappeared, Akiza was now fully healed as Aura fixed Akiza's stabilizer in her hair. "There, all better." Akiza's smile began to become a bit wider, then it suddenly vanished.

"Thank you Aura." Akiza spoke, then glanced towards Yusei. "Both of you, actually. And Yusei…" Before Yusei could open his mouth to answer, Akiza, without thinking, wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm sorry for me snapping at you earlier….. That was wrong of me…." Once again, before Yusei could say a thing, Akiza let go and stepped back a bit. Aura covered her mouth with her hand to hide the cheshire-like grin on her face seeing Yusei's face, which was dark red with embarrassment.

"You ok over there Yusei?" Aura asked innocently, still hiding her grin with her hand. Yusei glanced at Aura, his face still bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei remarked as casually as possible. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your blush says otherwise." Aura shrugged, continuing with her innocent act. Everyone else that had witnesses Akiza's emotional meltdown had their mouths open at what they've seen.

"Uhhhh….did Akiza hug Yusei?" Leo asked, confused. "Does that mean they're-?"

"No Leo!" Luna scolded. "Whatever you're about to say, stop it."

"What?" Leo protested. "It's true though! Look at their faces! They're both blushing in embarrassment!" Sure enough, Akiza's facial color had turned dark red; realizing what she's been doing for the past 5-10 minutes without even realizing it.

"I-I-I….." Akiza stuttered; not even fully registering what just happened. She lowers her head and her bangs covered her eyes and curses under her breath. But despite this, hugging Yusei seemed to help her ease her from the emotional meltdown she just did in front of everyone. Aura grinned; patting Akiza's back.

"Relax Akiza, no need to feel embarrassed one bit." she grinned. Akiza grumbled under her breath regarding Aura's antics regarding her and Yusei being embarrassed by the situation at hand.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Akiza asked Aura.

"That obvious?" Aura asked with a grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh shut up." Akiza remarked. "If you ever get a boyfriend, I'll make sure you never hear the end of it." Yusei gaped at this.

"Huh?" Yusei blurted out, confused. "What are you doing Akiza?" Aura only laughed.

"Hahaha! Can't wait for it Akiza." she grinned. Akiza nods, her facial color slowly returning to normal. Yusei's on the other hand, was still bright red.

"So now what?" Trudge suddenly spoke up.

"Isn't our old pal Kalin next Yusei?" Crow chimed in. Yusei's facial color slowly returned to normal as he nodded at Crow's remark.

"That's right." Yusei replied shortly. "Guess I'll be heading off towards the Giant's Control Unit." Yusei walked over to his D-Wheel and put his helmet on, lowering the vizor with the press of a button.

"We'll follow after you." Aura said, as she walked to her D-Wheel and put her helmet on as well. Crow followed suit shortly afterwards. Yusei took notice of this and shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but I have to do this on my own." Yusei retorted calmly, yet firmly. "Kalin is my problem and my problem alone. I do not wish for others to get hurt because of it."

"Sorry Yusei, but there's no way we're not going with you." Aura frowned. Crow gave a nod as he hopped on D-Wheel as well.

"Seriously Yusei, did you really expect us to wait around while you go and fight against Kalin? Don't think so pal." Crow agreed with Aura. Yusei's curved into a small smile at Crow's remark.

"Guess not." Yusei replied. "Alright then, let's go!"

And with that, Yusei sped off, followed by Crow and Aura on their D-Wheels. Mina and Akiza went back to Mina's car, as did Trudge, Leo and Luna for Trudge's car. Shortly after, the rest of the group began to follow Crow, Aura and Yusei down the crumbled road.

They drove for quite some time, eventually reaching to see the Giant's Control Unit. The group also saw a figure there on their D-Wheel. The figure on the D-Wheel had a dark blue helmet with orange lines going over the top and sides. Akiza was the first one to speak.

"Is that-?" Akiza started to ask.

"Yeah Kalin Kessler; no doubt in my mind." Aura nodded.

"If so, then I need you guys to stay here." Yusei told the rest of their group. "The duel is something I have to do by myself." Akiza put her right hand on Yusei's right shoulder.

"Be careful Yusei." Akiza spoke in a cautious manner. "You have to be prepared for anything he throws at you." Yusei turned around slightly and puts his left hand's palm on top of Akiza's right hand. His lips made a small smile.

"Fret not Akiza." Yusei remarked. "I shall save Kalin from the Shadows eating at his heart. And if I do, then I can return him to normal." And with that, Yusei revved up his D-Wheel's engine and proceeded to drive down the slope.

"Good luck Yusei." Aura smiled as she watched Yusei drive down the slope and towards the figure.

After driving down the slope, the figure hopped on his duel runner and proceeded to drive towards Yusei. After some time, both D-Wheelers turned in the opposite direction to stop each other so that they could face each other.

"Thanks for stopping by Yusei!" The figure cackled on his D-Wheel. Yusei stared the figure down for a couple moments before replying.

"My pleasure Kalin." Yusei remarked with a tiny hint of sarcasm within his voice. The dark blue-cladded wearing duelist was indeed Kalin Kessler, Yusei, Jack and Crow's former friend. Kalins' lips formed into a dark smile as he took note of Yusei's D-Wheel.

"I see you got your Duel Runner running again." Kalin noted. "Good! Now I can finally crush you into oblivion! Since your D-Wheel broke last time we dueled, I now have the chance to finally settle the score; after you sold me out!" Yusei felt his teeth clenching.

"I'm no traitor Kalin." Yusei replied with as much cool as he could muster at the given situation.

"Says the one who didn't go to the Facility on that fateful day!" Kalin shot back. "Now then, enough chatter! Time for me to do what I should've done last time!" Kalin raised his right arm upward as the Mark of the Giant glowed and created the purple fire barrier; resembling the Mark of the Giant. After that was done, Kalin began to rev up his duel runners engine again. He gave a wicked grin at Yusei as he did this.

"Alright Yusei!" Kalin declared. "This time, you shall fall!" He speeds off, following the path the Mark gave them. Yusei sped off as well, following behind Kalin.

The others stood on the ledge as Crow turned on the screen on his D-Wheel so they could see the duel closer.

"Yusei you still haven't given up on Kalin." Crow frowned.

"As to be expected." Aura frowned.

Back where Yusei and Kalin were, they then activated Speed World as they drove.

"Whoever takes the first corner gets to go first." Kalin smirked. Yusei began to drive faster; catching up to Kalin.

His D-Wheel is more powerful than before…. Kalin thought before smirking.

"But I won't let you beat me!" Kalin slammed his D-Wheel into Yusei's, thus causing Yusei to spin and nearly crash in the flames as Kalin sped forward taking the corner. "Hahaha! I'll take the first turn Yusei! My turn, draw!" Kalin yelled. Kalin raised his right hand to his deck holder on the side of the duel runner, then drew a card from the top of his deck, putting his hand at 6 cards. He grinned maliciously at the hand he had.

"I'll things off with this Yusei!" Kalin declared as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I Summon the Tuner monster Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!" At the declaration of the Summon of the monster, Yusei gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"Hahaha! That's right Yusei!" Kalin grinned evilly.

"What happened to your Infernity deck from our last duel?!" Yusei demanded. Kalin chuckles as the orange outlined monster appeared onto this field. (Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 800/1200.)

"Let's just that my Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu, has decided to….amp my game." Kalin replied with a devious grin on his face. "Now then, thanks to Line Walker's effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or below Earthbound Prisoner monster directly from my Deck!" A random card pulled itself out of his Deck and Kalin grabbed it, then revealed it to Yusei before Summoning it. "The monster I'm going to Special Summon is this! Earthbound Prisoner Totem!" The green and black colored Totem Pole-like fiend monster appeared on the field next to Line Walker. (Earthbound Prisoner Totem, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1800.)

Not good. Yusei thought. He now has the monsters required for a Synchro Summon of a Level 7 monster. But what will he actually do I wonder? However, Kalin pulled another card from his hand, one a monster, and the other a Spell.

"Now for the fun part, I play the Spell, Harmonic Synchro Fusion!" As the Spell card appeared behind his monsters, it had the artwork of the Synchro Summoning rings, along with that of the Fusion Summon Portal. Yusei's mouth opened wide.

"What?!" Yusei gaped in surprise. "You can Fusion AND Synchro with just a singular card?!"

"That's right Yusei!" Kalin sneered. "And now I shall tune and fuse my Totem with my Line Walker!" Both monsters turned into orange lights, yet they also began to swirl in a circle at the same time. "Now behold as the Prisoners of the Earthbound Immortals are used as sacrifices to bring forth their Servants! I simultaneously Summon from my Extra Deck Earthbound Servant Geo Phoenix and Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna!" The portal(s) exploded in a bright light, thus covering the whole field. Yusei covered his eyes for a brief moment until the bright settled down. Once it was completely gone, Yusei noticed a white and black phoenix-like monster and a monster with green and black outlines and seemed to be in the shape of another type of bird. However, the green and black outlined monster's stats seemed to be reminding him of something. On the other hand, the Geo Servants seemed somewhat familiar to him But what was it? And more importantly, how? (Earthbound Servant Geo Phoenix, Level 7 Fusion, ATK/DEF: 3200/2800. (originally 2400/2000.) Earthbound Counters: 2. Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna, Level 7 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2900/3800 (originally 2100/3000.)) Kalin then pulled 1 card out of his hand and placed it facedown.

"I shall end things off with a facedown." Kalin concluded. "You're up Yusei. But let's see if you can penetrate my impenetrable defensive wall! Hahahaha!" (Kalin's hand: 4 cards.) Yusei grit his teeth, but didn't say say a word as he put his right hand atop of his deck.

"Guess I'm up Kalin! Draw!" Yusei declared as he did so, before thinking.

Kalin, I remember the moment when we started heading our separate ways; we achieved our goal of conquering Satellite. We were burnt out and looking for what to do next, but Kalin didn't want to acknowledge that the party was over. He was on the streets looking for enemies. Soon enough, Crow and Jack left Kalin, but I wasn't able to abandon him because he's a friend.

"Hurry up traitor!" Kalin yelled. Yusei glanced down at his D-Wheel's screen to see Kalin's facial expression as he yelled his sentence at him. The look was that of hatred. And yet, remorse? Saddest? Yusei couldn't tell what the other emotion was when he observed Kalin's facial features.

"I've told you before, I'm not traitor." Yusei replied calmly. "But since words won't get through to you, I'm pretty my dueling will!" At this, Kalin scoffed.

"Try if you can!" Kalin retorted hotly.

At the slope where everyone watching Kalin and Yusei's duel, Akiza was the first to speak up. She turns towards Crow.

"What does Kalin mean by Yusei being a traitor?" Akiza questioned. At Akiza's question, Crow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want the long explanation or just the short version?" Crow asked in reply.

"The short version should do fine." Akiza answered.

"Alright." Crow said. "Well to put in simple terms, me, Yusei, Jack and Kalin used to be a gang of sorts. Considering the status of Satellite, sticking together was the main way to survive. Kalin may have been in the same situation as we were, but when we found him, or rather, he found us, our lives changed quite drastically. See, there were these other gangs that roamed Satellite as well. The 4 of us joined together and became known as the Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in the Sub)." Crow continued to explain as best as he could in a shortened down version. Crow also said that Kalin had become too greedy at Enforcing (Satisfying) himself. This of course, lead to the fall of the Enforcers (Team Satisfaction).

"Yusei tried to take the fall for Kalin, but Sector Security wasn't buying it. In fact, they believed that Yusei turned Kalin in to them." Crow continued. "And that's where Kalin believed Yusei to be a traitor. Hence why we're here now." Akiza's facial had changed from interest in the story to horror that Kalin would believe something such as that.

Yusei… You are not a traitor… Akiza thought.

Yusei observed his hand very carefully.

Alright, so Kalin has 2 Earthbound Geo Servants and 1 facedown card on his field. Both his monsters are protected via their effects. But maybe I can change that. Yusei thought. He pulled 2 cards out of his hand.

"I discard my Level Eater to Special Summon my Quickdraw Synchron to the field!" Yusei declared. The mechanical cowboy emerged onto his field. (Quickdraw Synchron, Level 5 Tuner, ATK/DEF" 700/1400.) Kalin scoffed at this as Yusei pulled another monster out of his hand and Summoned it to this field. "Next up, I Normal Summon the Level 2 monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field in DEF mode." The machine-like hedgehog emerged onto Yusei's field next to his Synchron. (Quillbolt Hedgehog, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800.) Kalin scoffed at the 2 monsters.

"What are you doing to do? Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior?" Kalin asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "If so, then I'm already 5 steps ahead of you!"

"Oh yeah?" Yusei asked sharply. "Then prove it." Yusei instantly regretted his words when he heard Kalin's dark laughter.

"Oh Yusei, that was too funny!" Kalin continued to laugh. "But you asked for it!" I activate my Trap! Earthbound Seal of Wickedness!" At the sound of that, Yusei's eyes widened as he saw the Mark of the Hummingbird on the card.

"What?!"

"With this, if I control 2 or more Earthbound monsters, you cannot target or destroy my Earthbound cards I control with card effects; also, you cannot Tribute monsters for a Tribute Summon or use them as Materials for a Fusion or Synchro Summon! However, during each of my Standby Phases, I must pay 1000 LP or destroy this card." Yusei grit his teeth in frustration.

No! Yusei thought. Now I can't fight back against his monsters! Yusei grabbed 2 cards from his hand and placed them facedown.

"I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Yusei spoke. "Your move, Kalin." Kalin grinned as he drew his next card; which put his hand at 5 cards.

"Alright Yusei, prepare yourself!" Kalin declared. He winced slightly as his LP decreased by 1000 via his Earthbound Seal of Wickedness's effect, but now his and Yusei's Speed Counters were now both at 2. "For I now Normal Summon Earthbound Prisoner Geoglyph Beast to the field! And because I have, my Totem revives due to my Beast's effect!" A red a black outlined small beast appeared onto the field. (Earthbound Prisoner Geoglyph Beast, Level 2 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1000/1300.)

"Another Synchro Summon Kalin?" Yusei asked. At Yusei's question, Kalin grinned.

"Why yes Yusei!" Kalin's grin grew ever wider. "I now tune my Level 2 Beast with my Level 4 Totem! I Synchro Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" The green pillar of light flashed brightly for a brief moment, then died as the a black and light blue outlined monster appeared in the center of Geo Phoenix and Geo Gardna. (Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin, Level 6 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2000.) Before Yusei could say anything, Kalin thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Geo Gremilin's effect!" Kalin declared. "You see Yusei, I can select 1 monster on your field; and you get the option to destroy it or not. If you destroy it, Gremlin can't attack this turn. But if you decide not to, then I gain LP equal to its ATK. So in this case, I choose your Hedgehog." A bright red aura surrounded Hedgehog, awaiting what Yusei will say in response. At this however, Yusei's lips formed into a smirk.

"Kalin you should know me when it comes to my cards." Yusei remarked. "Jack and Crow are the same. They wouldn't just destroy their cards just to get ahead. Even though Jack would that in desperation, even he has learned that that is the easy way no, I won't destroy my Hedgehog." Kalin's lips didn't falter from their smile.

"Fine then Yusei." Kalin retorted. "But since you didn't destroy your monster, I now gain 800 LP. And because you didn't destroy your monster, Gremlin can still attack! And now to put my monsters to good use! Gremlin, attack his pitiful Hedgehog!" Just as Gremlin was about to attack, Yusei pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Trap card open!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Emergency!"

"Stardust Emergency?" Kalin questioned.

"With this, I can increase or decrease the Level of 1 monster on my field. Then immediately afterwards, I can Synchro Summon a Stardust Synchro monster using the proper Synchro Materials."

"You fool!" Kalin retorted. "Don't you realize that you can't Synchro Summon thanks to my Earthbound Seal of Wickedness?" At this, Yusei's lips formed a sly smile.

"Wrong Kalin!"

"What?!" Kalin demanded. "How can this be?!"

"You see, my Stardust Emergency negates the effects of your Seal of Wickedness for the remainder of the Duel the moment that this trap was activated!" Yusei countered. "And because that's the case, I send Stardust Xianlong from my Deck to Graveyard to increase Hedge's Leve by 1! (Hedgehog's Level 2 + 1 = 3) Now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog! Also, because of my Trap, Quickdraw Synchron is treated as Stardust Synchron for this Synchro Summon only! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" The 2 monsters became orange lights that then created a green pillar of light. Once it died down, the Cosmic Dragon emerged onto the field let out a roar. (Stardust Dragon, Level 8 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 1250/1000 (originally 2500/2000)) Kalin scoffed.

"So, you've finally decided to get serious…" Kalin mused. Then he began to laugh. "But so what? Stardust Dragon is too weak to do a thing!"

"That may very well be." Yusei remarked. "But thanks to Stardust Emergency, Stardust Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn."

"Ha! That doesn't save you from my Phoenix and Gremlin's wrath!" Kalin sneered. "Now Gremlin, continue your attack!" Gremlin did just that; slammed its chained fist into Stardust's stomach. The Dragon howled in pain, as did Yusei. His D-Wheel began to spin out of control slightly. Before he could recover from the attack, Kalin declared his 2nd attack with Phoenix. The giant phoenix swooped in and drove right through Stardust Dragon. Just like before, Stardust Dragon howled in pain and not only did Yusei start spinning again, but his Speed Counters dropped by 1.

(Yusei's LP: 4000 - 750 - 1950 = 1300.)

"What's wrong Yusei?" Kalin laughed darkly. "It looks like your game, and your duel runner are spinning out control! Hahahahahaha!"

Back at the slope, the rest of the group was watching the duel through Crow's duel runner. Akiza put her hands together and she closed her eyes.

Come on Yusei! Akiza thought. You can do this! Luna touched her right arm as she felt the tingling of her Mark glowing.

"Yusei…" Luna muttered. "I can feel your pain… And I can understand it…"

"Come on Yusei!" Crow called out to his friend through his D-Wheel's communications device.

While the rest of the group was cheering Yusei on, Kalin glanced up the top of the slope. He noticed a particular red-haired girl with a clip/pin on her head. He also took in what her attire was. His lips curled into a dark smile. After a couple moments, he began to back his D-Wheel up so that he was right next to Yusei.

"So tell me Yusei." Kalin began, a hint of evil glee within it. "Who's that red-haired girl with the rest of your pitiful group? I know full well that she's a Signer like you, that little green-haired Luna, and arrogant Jack Atlas because I've got wind of her duel against my comrade and closest Dark Signer friend, Misty Tredwell. But I don't know her name." Yusei glanced at Kalin for a brief moment before replying.

"That is Akiza Izinski." Yusei replied. At this revelation, Kalin's dark smile didn't falter.

"What is she, your girlfriend or something?" Kalin asked with a smirk. Yusei felt his cheeks turn bright red. Up on top of the slope, Akiza felt her cheeks turn bright red as well.

"What's it to you Kalin?" Yusei asked sharply. Kalin shrugged in response, but kept his dark smile on his lips.

"Oh nothing really." Kalin retorted casually. "I'm just curious how much you'll miss her if I kill her right before your eyes….." Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't….!" Yusei snarled."Oh I would!" Kalin sneered. "If I'm to win, I have to use every trick I've got! And putting your girlfriend on a lifeline will be just perfect to ensure that you surrender and that you'll be sent to the depths of Hell! Akiza will die as well. Not by my hand…. But by yours! I end my turn! You're up Yusei!"

Yusei and Kalin continued to speed around the Giant's Geoglyph. Yusei put his hand ontop of his deck and drew his next card; thus putting his hand back at 2 cards.

Alright, so Kalin's got 3 monsters on his field So I got to think this very carefully. Yusei thought. He grabbed 1 card from his hand placed it into his Spell/Trap card Zone.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Yusei concluded. Kalin glanced back at Yusei and scowled, as if disappointed.

"Seriously Yusei? That's it?" Kalin asked. "I'm honestly disappointed in you. Oh well! Guess it's my turn again! Draw!" Kalin drew his card, which increased his Speed Counters to 3 and Yusei's to 2. When Kalin looked at the card he drew, his lips formed into a devilish grin.

"You had your chance to attack me Yusei, and you failed!" Kalin remarked. "Why didn't you attack? Isn't because you knew of Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna's effect? Or is because you don't want to attack your former friend? Well either way, it's absolutely pathetic! Guess I'll be the one to teach you that! I sacrifice my Earthbound Servants Geo Phoenix and Geo Gremlin!" The 2 monsters vanished and turned into colorful orbs that flew up into the sky. Yusei looked up in surprise.

Is he Summoning his Earthbound Immortal in hopes to finish me off? Yusei thought. If so, then I'm already prepared for the assault!

"In order to Summon this! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Kalin declared with a hint of triumph in his voice. The blue, and brown outlined behemoth emerged out of the ground and stood within his Mark. It gave off some type of bear roar. (Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3000.)

At the top of the slone, the rest of the group gasped at the sight of the Giant.

"I-It's huge!" Leo stammered.

"Yeah Leo!" Luna agreed in a frightened tone.

"If Yusei doesn't do something to stop that behemoth, then he's finished." Crow noted.

"He better have something." Aura frowned.

"Do something Yusei!" Akiza called out to him.

Yusei glanced up at the Giant. Kalin's dark laughter began to increase in volume, until he abruptly stopped. He glanced at the top of the slope, where he noticed the others watching them. His lips curled into a dark smile as he glanced at Akiza.

"Hey Yusei." Kalin spoke. "I got a joke for you. What's pretty and is going to be dangling in the air for her life?"

"...You wouldn't dare…..!" Yusei snarled.

"Oh but I do!" Kalin sneered. "Now Ccapac Apu! Do what you desire and crush the one that Yusei's closest to! And I think you know who that is!" At this, Ccapac Apu turned towards the slope where the rest of the group was. It lunged its right hand forward towards the group. Despite his big brown and blue hands, and the fact that he couldn't see a thing due to having no eyes, he still grabbed his target. Surprisingly. That target was none other than Akiza Izinski. Said red head began to scream in surprise and terror as she was lifted off the ground. Yusei took notice of this as Akiza was dangling in the air with her head facing the ground.

"KALIN!" Yusei shouted angrily. " PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" However, Kalin just laughed and ultimately ignored Yusei's demands.

"Man, I've been waiting a long time for to say this! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, send Yusei into the Darkness! Oh, and add Akiza into the mix too. Don't want Yusei to get all…...lonely if you what I mean! Now attack him directly!" And Ccapac Apu began to do just that. Yusei, thinking quickly, played his 2 Set cards.

"I play the trap, Chain Healing and the Quick-Play Spell, Half Shut, and lastly, Stardust Emergency's Graveyard effect! By banishing my trap, Stardust Dragon becomes the target of your attack instead of me! Also thanks to Half Shut, my Stardust Dragon's ATK and DEF halved until the End Phase, also, it can't be destroyed by battle this turn either. And finally, Chain Healing restores my LP by 500 points." Kalin scoffed in annoyance.

"How annoying Yusei!" Kalin retorted. "But even so, you still take 1750 points of battle damage!" Luckily, Ccapac Apu had attacked with its other hand, otherwise, Akiza would have hit the barrier that Half Shut created and probably get a concussion in her head. The attack still hit, causing Yusei to almost spin off course, but he kept his balance.

(Yusei's LP: 1300 + 500 - 1750 = 50. Yusei's Speed Counters: 1.)

After Kalin's attack, pieces of the track and rubble/debris flew around. Some ot it hit Kalin's D-Wheel and began to cry out in surprise as his D-Wheel was falling off course. Yusei took notice of this and drove up to where Kalin was struggling. Yusei then stretched his right hand out to Kalin. Kalin turned to look at it and said that it was too late for him. That he couldn't be saved. Yusei ignored this and told him that he was wrong, that he should've stayed by his side. Because that's what friends do for each other.

"Yusei….." Kalin muttered. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I've finally learned that be by a friend's side is much better than trying to do things alone."

"But Yusei…. Akiza's life is in danger…." Kalin shot back. "You can't risk attacking….. And besides, you have new friends. The Signers. What's an old friend like me gonna matter anyway?"

"It matters to me Kalin!" Yusei snapped a little too harshly. Kalin winced, which Yusei noticed and he sighed. "Look, we can stop this right here right now. If you surrender the duel, Akiza will be spared." Kalin closed his eyes.

"If only it was that simple…." he muttered. "If I have Ccapac Apu release Akiza now, she could fall and possibly die. I don't want that, and neither do you. So you listen here Yusei! You will surrender to me! Akiza will be spared, but you'll be sent to Hell!"

"Maybe there's a save both of you!" Yusei blurted out. Kalin raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"There is?"

"Yes there is!" Yusei shot back. "And I'll prove it!" Kalin switched Geo Gardna to ATK mode before he ended his turn. His Tail Mark began to glow brighter than it ever did before, as did Luna's, Akiza's, Aura's, hell, even Jack's Mark. (Wherever Jack was anyways. :P) The Marks all appeared on Yusei's back and the top card of his Deck began to glow a golden color.

"Where did our Marks go?" Luna asked, still unsure what just happened.

"They went to Yusei." Aura said, taking a step forward. "The Crimson Dragon has gone to help Yusei."

Alright! Yusei thought. All my friends are putting their faith in me. And my Deck feels the same way. So I know what this could be!

"I….. DRAW!" Yusei declared as the pulled the top card of his Deck. The golden glow died down to reveal that card he drawn was Majestic Dragon. His lips formed a small smile.

"Now then, I Normal Summon Majestic Dragon to my field!" Yusei declared. "And because I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can revive my sleeping Stardust Xiaolong from my Graveyard as well!" A pink-winged small dragon with bright yellow eyes, as well as a bright light blue dragon. (Majestic Dragon, Level 1 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 0. Stardust Xiaolong, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100.)

"Go Yusei!" Crow called out to his friend and foster brother.

"Yusei!" The twins called out. Yusei raised his arm upward.

"I tune my Level 1 Majestic Dragon with my Level Stardust Dragon and my Level 1 Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei declared. The 3 monsters turned into bright orange lights and green circles surrounded them. "The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!" Kalin watched in awe as the majestic white and blue skinned dragon emerged onto the field. Its yellow eyes glowed, as did its 4 wings. (Majestic Star Dragon, Level 10 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3800/3000.)

"Yusei….." Kalin breathed.

"Kalin your Earthbound Immortal's special effects are no long of use for it now. Because thanks to my Dragon, all of your Immortal's effect belong to Majestic Star Dragon!" The Dragon roared as is absorbed the blue energies coming off of Ccapac Apu.

"That very well be Yusei." Kalin retorted. "But even if you attack Ccapac Apu, Akiza could very well be severely in the assault. Of course, that where's Geo Gardna comes into the play. See if you declare an attack, I can pay 1000 LP to redirect your attack to my Geo Gardna; like the good servant that he is to Earthbound Gods!" At that particular moment, it suddenly hit Yusei.

"Servants?" Yusei asked. Kalin nodded.

"Yes." he replied. "The Prisoners you saw throughout this duel are nothing more than sacrifices to the Earthbound God(s) that the Servants serve. That's what the Shrines of each Earthbound Immortal/God are for." Yusei nodded.

"So I see." Yusei spoke. "Now then, I guess it's time I attacked! Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna!" The Dragon did just that, and drove itself right through the Geo Servant. Said Servant cried out in surprise before exploding (even though it wasn't destroyed), thus Kalin took 900 points of damage. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Quick-Play Speed Spell activate from the hand!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Cosmic Impact! If my opponent has more Speed Counters than I do, and when a monster with Stardust Dragon in its name or card text attacked during this turn's Battle Phase, that monster can attack again once in a row, but it negates the effects of the monster it just attacked!"

"Say what?!" Kalin gaped.

"Now go Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei declared. "Attack Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna again!" The Dragon repeated the process it did before. But this time, The Earthbound Servant exploded and Kalin took another 900 points of damage. However, once the dust settled, Kalin was covering his face with his right arm as his LP began to drop to 0 via the stolen effect of Ccapac Apu. Yusei looked up and saw Ccapac Apu begins to cry out and slowly vanish. He noticed that the hand of the Giant that was holding Akiza had begun to disappear first.

"Shit!" Yusei cursed. "Akiza!" He drove his D-Wheel so that he was in align with Akiza falling. Luna covered her eyes so she didn't have to see Akiza falling at a very fast rate. However, she could still hear Akiza's screams of terror as she fell. Akiza closed her eyes just when she thought she'd hit the rock hard rubble pathway. She opened them shortly after to see that she landed on Yusei's D-Wheel.

"Yusei!" Akiza gaped, surprised. Yusei glanced down at her and nodded. He then stopped his D-Wheel and got off of it, with Akiza following behind him as they approached Kalin, who had fallen off of his D-Wheel.

Kalin and Yusei discussed a bit about the past; also, Kalin brought up that all the years of him hating Yusei was pretty dumb on his part. Considering what Yusei was really trying to do. Eventually, Kalin spoke of that Yusei doesn't plan to lose the remaining Dark Signers. Yusei, and Akiza, both shook their heads no to that statement. Before Kalin could say anything else, his body turned into black and grey dust. Yusei clenched his fists tightly in sorrowfulness for Kalin, but he knew than to cry about Kalin's loss. Thanks to Kalin, Yusei had even more inspiration to not lose to the other Dark Signers. Speaking of the Dark Signers…..

"Who's left Yusei?" Akiza finally asked.

"If I'm right, Roman and Carly are left." Yusei replied. Akiza nods.

"That's right Yusei." Akiza agreed.

 **0713MM: Now I understand that this chapter is a bit darker regarding how Kalin acts and how he starts to use Akiza as a way to make Yusei surrender so that his girlfriend (as Kalin refers to Akiza as) doesn't get severely injured.**

 **Featured cards:**

 **Earthbound Prisoner Geoglyph Beast, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Tuner, level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000/1300. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Earthbound Prisoner" monster from your hand or Graveyard. During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Synchro Summon 1 "Earthbound" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters you control as Synchro Materials, including this card. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the Synchro Summon of that "Earthbound" Synchro monster.**

 **Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Tuner, level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1200. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Earthbound Prisoner" monster from your Deck. If this card is used as Fusion or Synchro Material for the Fusion or Synchro Summon of an "Earthbound" monster: All face-up "Earthbound" monsters you control gain 800 ATK and DEF. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; all face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as being Special Summoned this turn.**

 **Earthbound Prisoner Totem, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1800. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 5 or lower "Earthbound Prisoner" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 "Earthbound Prisoner" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. If a face-up "Earthbound" card you control would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can Tribute this card from either your hand or from your side of the field; make it to where all face-up "Earthbound" cards you control are unable to be destroyed. (If this card is in your Graveyard; you can banish it from your Graveyard to use this effect instead.)**

 **Harmonic Synchro Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: (This card is always treated as an "Earthbound" card.)**

 **This card's activation and effects cannot be negated. Fusion Summon 1 "Earthbound" Fusion monster and Synchro Summon 1 "Earthbound" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using monsters you control as Material for both.**

 **Earthbound Seal of Wickedness, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: The effects of this card cannot be negated. If a monster you or your opponent controls is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): Special Summon the destroyed monster to either players side of the field and treat it as an "Earthbound Prisoner" monster. If you control 2 or more "Earthbound" monsters, your opponent cannot target or destroy "Earthbound" cards you control with card effects; also, they cannot Tribute monsters for a Tribute Summon or use them as Materials for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon. During each of your Standby Phases: Pay 1000 LP or destroy this card.**

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Phoenix, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Fusion, level 7, ATK/DEF: 2400/2000. Effect: 2 "Earthbound" monsters**

 **If this card is Special Summoned: Place 2 Earthbound Counters on this card. As long as this card has an Earthbound Counter on it; this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attack an opponent's Special Summoned monster; You can remove 2 Earthbound Counters from anywhere on the field; that Special Summoned monster's ATK and DEF is halved. During the next players Standby Phase, if this card was destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) last turn: You can Special Summon this card.**

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Gardna, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, level 7, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000. Effect: 1 "Earthbound" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; change the target of their attack to this card. During either players turn, if the opponent would destroy a card(s) you control: You can remove 2 Earthbound Counters from anywhere on the field; those card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn.**

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, level 6, ATK/DEF: 2000/2000. Effect: 1 "Earthbound" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters**

 **When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Earthbound" card from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can select 1 monster your opponent controls; your chooses whether to destroy it or not. If that monster is destroyed; this card cannot declare an attack this turn. Otherwise, gain LP equal to that monster's ATK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Hey guys! After quite some time, I've finally got Chapter 8 of my 5D's fanfic finished! I do not own Aura, my friend guardian of the aura Aurasoul does. And she's helping me write this story. And now, I shall allow you guys to read the chapter!^^**

Chapter 8

After Yusei sealed the Control Unit, they all saw a bright light on the far side of the ledge. When they looked, they saw people there.

"Who are they?" Trudge questioned.

"They are the ones that had been absorbed by Ccapac Apu. With it defeated, the souls it had absorbed are now free. Just like what happened with the souls absorbed by Ccarayhua and Cusillu. Aura explained.

"Thats awesome!" Leo grinned.

"You did it Yusei!" Crow grinned.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded in agreement with a light smile.

"All that's left is the Spider and Hummingbird. Jack went to the Hummingbird Control Unit." "And once that's done all that's left is Roman." Aura frowned.

Suddenly Trudge rubbed the back of his neck which they noticed. "What's wrong?" Leo asked him. Trudge was about t answer but then slumped.

"What's wrong Trudge?" Crow questioned. Then Yusei gasped; seeing a Spider Mark glow on Trudge's arm.

"Everyone, get back!" He yelled. They all quickly moved away from Trudge as they all looked at him.

"What's going on?" Crow questioned.

"Is he?" Akiza began.

"Yusei, you finally defeated Kalin." They gasped hearing Trudge speak, but not in his own voice.

"Are you Roman?" Yusei questioned. Trudge's faced them with a smirk.

"I'm your next opponent,Yusei. If you want to battle me, come to the Old Moment."

"What?" Yusei gaped, shocked.

Suddenly the Spider Mark disappeared from Trudge. As he stepped back; slightly woozy before looking up, surprised to see everyone's frowns.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Trudge questioned.

"What will you do Yusei? It could be a trap." Crow said.

"Even if it is a trap, I have to battle him." Yusei remarked. "If I defeat him, Rally and the other missing people will return." Yusei clenches his fsts a bit. "I have to go to the Old Moment in order to finish things with Roman."

"Not alone you're not." Yusei turned his head so he was looking at Akiza, who had spoken that sentence.

"But Akiza." Yusei began to protest. "Do you not remember what happened last time your dueled Roman? You were poisoned! I'd rather not have that happen again!" Akiza puts her right index finger to his lips to stop him from talking further.

"I'm very well aware of the such risks Yusei." Akiza told him. "Why do you think I helped you fight Roman the first time?" Akiza pulls her finger back from his lips. Just as he was about to protest more, Akiza continued. "Yusei, this is _my_ decision and my decision alone. I _want_ to help you defeat him. And you can't stop me." Yusei's mouth fell slightly open at that. In fact, he was so stunned that he didn't even know what to say in reply.

"Well you heard her Yusei, she won't be taking no for an answer." Aura smirked; amused. Yusei mentally waved the white flag of defeat. He gave a sigh, but surprisingly to everyone around them, he began to smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Akiza." Yusei smiled lightly. At that, even Akiza's lips began to form a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go!" Akiza declared.

They all got on their vehicles and began to set off to where their next destination was. A giant crater with steps leading to the underneath.

"The Moment where Yusei's father created is located there." Luna said.

"Moment caused Zero Reverse and the City and Satellite were split apart." Trudge said, as he drove. "That's also when Yusei's father died." Luna frowned deeply.

"What's wrong Luna?" Leo asked.

"I sense terrifying power coming from that place." Luna said in fearful tone.

"The Gate to the Underworld." They looked at Aura as she drove her D-Wheel, a grim frown on her face. "The Old Moment is now being used as a Gate to the Underworld. You must be sensing it." she said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"I sense it for sure." Luna agreed. "Yusei," Luna then glances at Akiza. "and Akiza, you 2 must be very careful." Both said Signers nodded. Yusei gave Luna a small smile, as did Akiza. Akiza ruffled Luna's hair.

"We'll be fine Luna." Akiza told the young girl. She then glanced at Yusei. "Let's go Yusei."

They reached the crater as they all walked to it.

"It's huge!" Leo gaped.

"It's like a crater created by a meteor." Luna noted, but still stunned.

"We're finally here." Crow said.

"Yeah; let's go." Yusei said.

They all began walking down the steps, but then Aura noticed something before grabbing Crow's wrist. "Crow wait a second!" she said, pulling him back, so the others wouldn't notice.

"Huh?" Crow asked Aura as she pulled him back. "What are you doing Aura?" Quickly, she pulled him to the edge and pointed.

"Check it out." she said. Crow looked and gasped to see coptiers and noticing the sign on them.

"Public Maintenance Department?" He asked, shocked.

"And look, there's some sort of entrance over there." she said, pointing to it. Crow glanced in what she was pointed at and nodded.

"Yeah, I see it." Crow told her.

"Come on; we should check it out." she said.

"What about Yusei, Akiza and the others?" Crow asked her. "Shouldn't we be going with them?"

"They'll be fine. And besides I'm pretty sure that leads to the Old Moment as well." she said, as they began walking towards the other entrance.

As for Yusei, Akiza, Trudge, Leo and Luna, they've already reached the 4 split catwalk, with color energies flowing all around on the walls and partly the catwalk. Akiza glanced down in the colorful energy pool-like thing below them. When she did, she began to see some…..things in there. Mostly skeletons. Was it because she was a Signer? Regardless of what she saw, she began to feel nauseous and her eyesight began to become blurry. Yusei took notice of this and ran to her side; to help her/support her. To make sure she didn't fall off the catwalk and into the colorful energy pool-like thing below them. But since he was behind her and she was falling backwards and not forwards, he put his hands on her back; to make sure she didn't pass/blackout.

"You okay Akiza?" Yusei asked Akiza. Akiza lifted her head up just enough so she could see Yusei holding onto her with his gloved hands. She gives him a light nod.

"Yes." She replied. "I believe I am."

"Well if you are young female Signer….You won't be for long….." Akiza stood up, Yusei still behind her as a black and red robed figure comes into view on the opposite side of the 4-way catwalk. Both Yusei and Akiza's eyes narrowed once the figure came into full view. His hood fell off to reveal Roman. His grin never seeming to falter. Yusei let go of Akiza's shoulders and stood next to her; awaiting the upcoming duel between the 3 of them.

"Roman." Yusei spoke the Leader Dark Signer's name in a cold manner. Roman just chuckles.

"I see that you've decided to come after all." Roman noted. He glanced over at Akiza before continuing. "And you've brought your lady friend. How marvelous. And right after you sent your friend to plunging to the depths of Hell."

"You're wrong! There should've been no hate between me and Kalin! The Dark Signers took advantage of our misunderstanding!" Yusei yelled.

"And not only them but me and Misty as well the Dark Signers took advantage of Misty to pit us against each other!" Akiza snarled at the greyish-white haired, black and purple-eyed, Dark Signer.

"Misunderstanding? Please. There was no misunderstanding; it was fate." Roman said, as he removed his hood with a smirk.

"You were destined to risk your lives and hate each other. And with that, your hate and sadness created sparks spinning Moment toward destruction! Just like me and Hakase Fudo!"

"What?" Yusei said shocked. Roman laughed evilly as he pulled a switch on his robot arm causing an explosion to go off below; making them gasp as rainbow lights shined from below.

"It's beautiful..." Luna gaped, stunned.

"This is Moment's light." Leo said.

"What is this?" Yusei questioned.

"Can you see it Yusei, Akiza? This is the gateway to a new possibility that Hakase Fudo and I discovered seventeen years ago," Roman smirked. "The power to change the world is on the other side of the light. Before long, this light will flow in and completely fill this world."

"Even if that causes many casualties?" Yusei demanded angrily. "Roman. I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

"When facing a new possibility, it's inevitable that there would be some casualties," Roman smirked.

" _Some_?" Yusei asked sharply in disbelief.

"Yusei, humans are tiny creatures that live in a wide expanse known as Destiny. Against Destiny, individual lives vanish like trash and look at the beautiful light." Roman explained.

"This light is Destiny itself. This light is alive; my Destiny engulfed Hakase Fudo's Destiny and it gave me life!"

"You're insane!" Akiza yelled.

"We won't let you do whatever you want!" Yusei yelled.

"Then I'll bury you both in this light bring it Yusei, Akiza!" Roman yelled while activating his duel disk. Yusei and Akiza activated their duel disks in response to Roman activating his.

"DUEL!"

"Alright Yusei, Akiza, same rules as last time." Roman spoke. "Which means you 2 have 4000 LP, while I have 8000. No player can attack until the last player in the cycle goes. Meaning that Akiza is the first one that gets to attack."

"Fine by us." Yusei spoke.

"But this time, will _ensure_ that your Dark Signer butt is kicked!" Akiza vowed with determination. Roman chuckled at Akiza's vow.

"We shall see about that." Roman retorted. "Now, then I shall draw for turn!" He draws the 6th card of his deck and looks at his 6 card hand. He grabbed 1 card from his hand and placed it face-down into his duel disk.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Roman concluded. At this, Akiza gave a confused look.

"Ehhhhhh?" Akiza gaped. "A set card and that's it? No defensive monster?" At Akiza's confusion, Roman just grinned.

"I have my reasons." Roman remarked. He glanced at Yusei. "Alright Yusei Fudo, it's your turn now."

"It is." Yusei agreed. "Draw!" Once he did, he observed his hand. He then looked back at Roman and his 1 set card defending his Life Points.

 _What could he be planning?_ Yusei wondered. _I should play it safe for now and Summon a monster in DEF to protect my Life Points. More specifically, a Synchro monster._ Yusei grabbed 1 card from his hand sent it to the graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Quickdraw Synchron from my hand." "Yusei began. "By discarding Dandylion from my hand, I can Special Summon this monster directly to the field from my hand." The mechanical cowboy-like appeared onto the field. (Quickdraw Synchron, Level 5 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 700/1400.) Shortly after, the ghostly form of Dandylion appeared.

"What's this?" Roman asked as he took note of the Dandylion's ghostly appearance. Akiza glanced over at Yusei's side of the field.

"What you got Yusei?" Akiza asked. When she did so, 2 Fluff Tokens appeared on Yusei's field.

"To answer your questions, it's simple. See when Dandylion was sent the graveyard, I get 2 Fluff Tokens. These tokens cannot be tributed until the next turn, but that's a small price to pay. Especially for what I've got planned based by my 3 monsters right now."

"Hmph…..a Synchro Summon…" Roman mused in slight annoyance.

"That's right Roman!" Yusei remarked. "I tune my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my 2 Fluff Tokens!" While Quickdraw Synchron turned into small whitish-green orbs of light equal to his level, the 2 Fluff Tokens vanished upon normally being sent to the Graveyard. Yusei raised his right arm up as a green pillar of light shined behind him.

"I Synchro Summon Junk Golem!" Yusei announced. The green pillar of light died down; thus revealed a massive golem, with junk and machine parts as its body. Its junk arms raised upwards in an X formation, as if saying it was Synchro Summoned in DEF mode. (Junk Golem, Level 7 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000.) Roman scowled at the Synchro monster.

"Ha; that's your best move?" Roman scowled, yet spoke his words in a taunting manner. Yusei ultimately ignored Roman's taunt and pulled 2 cards out his hand and placed them into the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei concluded. (Yusei's hand: 2 cards.)

"And just like last time, it's back to Roman." Akiza noted. At Akiza's response, Roman grinned and drew his next card.

"That's right Miss Akiza." Roman retorted. He observed his hand again, then at the card he just drew. He grabbed another card from his hand and placed it into the Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"I set 1 card and end my turn once again." Roman spoke nonchalantly. "Your move, Akiza Izinski." Akiza, as well as Yusei, had looks of confusion on their faces. And ironically enough, they were thinking the same thing.

 _What's Roman up to?_ Akiza ultimately shrugged it off and drew her card. Yusei on the other hand, still had a perplexed look on his face. Akiza pulled a card out of her hand and revealed it.

"I activate the effect of my Rose Grower from my hand." Akiza began. "By revealing it like so, I can Special Summon this card, plus up to 3 Rose Tokens to my field. I shall do so now!" Rose Grower appeared onto her field, with a garden and dressed with plants, roots, etc. (Rose Grower, Level 4 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1500/1500. Rose Token x2, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800.) Roman scowled.

"Fine; go for your Level 8 Synchro monster." Roman remarked. Chuckles before continuing. "If you even have one." At Roman's remark, Akiza's lips formed a sly smile.

"Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I _do_ have a Level 8 Synchro monster!"

"Say what?!"

"You heard me Roman!" Akiza snapped. "Now then, I tune my Level 4 Rose Grower with my 2 Level 2 Rose Tokens!" The tune monster glowed orange, but the tokens just shattered. Akiza had her right arm raised up as a green pillar of light appeared behind her. A a thorn dressed female wearing a crown made from thorns, along with her clothing being majority of thorns.

"I Synchro Summon! Level 8! Empress of Thorns!" The green pillar of light dissipates and the rest of thorn female appears on the field. (Empress of Thorns, Level 8 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2800/2600.) At the Summoned Synchro monster, Roman began to laugh.

"So you Summoned an upgrade of Queen of Thorns?" Roman asked in a taunting mannerism. Akiza crosses her arms and doesn't seem mad by Roman's failed attempt to taunt her Synchro monster.

"Maybe she is." Akiza replied coolly. She thrusts her right hand forward. "Now Empress of Thorns, attack Roman directly!" The Empress leapt into the air, then came striking down towards Roman. The Empress pulled out her Thorn Staff and twirled it as she neared Roman. However, Roman didn't seem concerned at all. Yusei took notice of Roman's facial expression and realized what one of Roman's facedowns could be.

"Akiza! Stop your attack!" Yusei called out to her! "Something's not right!" At Yusei's worried response, Roman grinned.

"She can't stop her attack now!" Roman grinned. "Unless of course I change the number of monsters on my field. Which I have no need for." The Empress stabbed her thorn staff into Roman's chest. After the Empress leap back to Akiza's side of the field, Akiza watched as Roman slid backwards from her attack. But despite the attack and damage, Roman was still smiling. (Roman's LP: 8000 - 2800 = 5200.)

"Why thank you Akiza." Roman grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"What?!"

"Ha! Thanks for that, I can now play 1 of facedowns!" Roman grinned. "Trap card open!" Before Roman could say the name of the trap, Akiza's Empress fired thorns from her staff at Roman; which lowered his LP by 1000 and he grunted in response. After his LP dropped, the thrusted his hand forward again. "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing! When I take damage from your monster's direct attack I get to Special Summon one level 1 monster from my hand and also Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Deck." As two Dark Spiders appeared on his field. (Dark Spider, Level: 1, ATK/DEF: 0) Akiza grit her teeth.

"Now he has the tributes necessary for his Earthbound Immortal." Akiza pointed out. "But even so, since my Empress of Thorns is essentially an upgraded form of my Queen of Thorns, you had to give up another 1000 just to Special Summon those 2 Dark Spiders." Roman grunted as his LP dropped to 3200 via Empress of Thorn's effect.

"Something tells me that Roman doesn't care." Yusei noted. "And if I'm right, his other facedown will ensure that Empress of Thorns doesn't weaken him anymore."

"Sorry Yusei." Akiza suddenly blurted out. At this, Yusei turned to face her. A slightly confused expression appeared on his face.

"What do you mean Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Had I not attacked, Roman wouldn't have the tributes necessary for Uru." Akiza remarked. Yusei was about to reply; saying that's okay and it's not her fault, but Roman chimed in before he could say anything.

"Ha! Is that what you think Akiza?" Roman interrupted. Both Akiza and Yusei turned to face Roman again. "Hate to interrupt your little your apology fest, but I'm sure you know what would happen if I drew Twin-Headed Spider on my next turn, right?" Akiza nodded.

"Yeah." Akiza retorted. "You would have the requirements for Uru no matter what."

"Precisely." Roman grinned. "Now go ahead and end your turn Miss Akiza." Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her hand and placed them facedown.

"I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Akiza concluded. "Go ahead Roman." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Roman's hand: 5 cards. Roman's LP; 3200.) Roman put his right hand a top of his deck an drew it. He grinned as a result.

"Alright you 2; time for me to show you something really interesting." Roman spoke. "First up, my Spider Web Field Spell!"

"Fine, but you have to pay 1000 LP to do so!" Akiza shot back. Roman clutched his chest with his right hand, his grin not faltering ast Empress of Thorn fired more thorn arrows from her staff at him. The giant spider web began to surround the entire area. While majority of it ended up behind Roman.

"Something tells me he's not done yet." Yusei pointed out.

"You're right Yusei." Akiza agreed as the 2 of them heard Roman begin to laugh to himself.

"You 2 are absolutely right." Roman stopped laughing so he could retort. "And to prove this, I activate my Trap card, Spider's Convergence!" Roman's trap revealed itself, as it did, Roman's LP dropped by another 1000; putting him at 1200 LP left. However…..Spider's Convergence thrusted webbing out of it and at Empress of Thorns! The Empress struggled, but to no avail. Akiza stretched her hand out towards her Synchro monster.

"Empress!" Akiza called out. "No!"

"Oh yes!" Roman sneered. "Now your Synchro belongs to me. But I suppose the upside is that I cannot attack with it. Not like I was planning to attack with it in the first place. In fact, I know something even _better_!" At that revelation, Akiza's eyes widened.

"No!" Akiza gasped.

"Too bad Miss Akiza!" Roman grinned. "I tribute _your_ Empress and 1 of my Dark Spiders in order to Summon the monster that'll end your lives!"

"It's coming everyone please stay close to me!" Luna said urgently to Leo, Trudge, and Mina as her Mark glowed and a red sphere of light surrounded them. The 2 monsters became rainbow colored orbs that merged together and flew high above them and thus created a giant shadow heart. The said shadow heart began to pump shadows and dark energy into it. After a bit of that, it exploded in a shadow pillar of energy. Luna, Leo, Trudge, Akiza and Yusei watched as the giant red and black spider attached itself to the spider web behind Roman. Its multiple eyes glowed brightly at its prey. Akiza stepped back at Uru's massive size. Luna looked like she was about to pass out, but Trudge and Leo kept her steady. (Earthbound Immortal Uru, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3000.)

"The Earthbound Immortal appeared!" Trudge gasped. Roman thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now I activate Uru's effect!" Roman declared. "But tributing my other Dark Spider, I gain control of your Junk Golem Yusei!"

"Yusei!" Akiza called out to Yusei in concern as Uru stepped on the Dark Spider, then launched out massive webbing at Junk Golem; thus forcing itself to go to Roman's side of the field. Yusei pulled the Junk Golem card off of his duel disk and tossed it to Roman; who caught in his right hand, then he placed it onto his duel disk in the same position it was on Yusei's duel disk: DEF mode. However, just as Roman placed the card down on one of his open Monster card Zones, he switched it to ATK mode. Akiza cringed; seeing Yusei's monster being used against them just threw her off. Also, did it...scare her too? Regardless, Roman thrusted his right hand forward.

"First things first!" Roman announced. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Akiza directly!" Akiza stood there in shock/fear as Uru fired a massive webbing beam at Akiza. Yusei turned to face her just as the webbing hit her chest. Upon it doing so, Akiza got launched backwards and into the air. She cried out in shock as she came back down onto the ground she began to slide towards the opposite side. Luckily, her endurance from her training was enough to prevent bleeding of any kind, but her shirt that she was wearing, and part of her short jacket, had tears in them. She slid far enough that she fell off the catwalk, but she held onto the edge with her hands. Roman grinned in satisfaction as he watched Yusei run towards where Akiza was hanging.

"Akiza!" Yusei called to her. "You okay?" (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000.)

"Yeah, I'm fine Yusei." Akiza remarked as she pulled herself up and back onto the catwalk. Roman laughs again and the twosome turn back to face him.

"What's so funny this time?" Akiza snapped.

"Heh; what's "so funny" as you put it Miss Akiza is that I still have 1 more attack." Roman retorted. "And now I shall use it!" Akiza felt that he was going to attack her again, thus finishing her off. However...Roman had other plans. To prove this, he pointed his right index finger at Yusei.

"Now then Yusei, I think it's only fair that I have _your_ Junk Golem attack you directly!" Roman grinned. "Do it you hunk of junk! Attack your former Master directly!" Junk Golem flew towards Yusei. Before either Yusei or Akiza could respond with words, Junk Golem had already rammed its fist into Yusei's chest. The sharp metal pieces of junk on Junk Golem's fist gashed Yusei's shirt. Small cuts formed on his chest and he slid backwards a bit.

"Yusei!" Akiza called out to her friend with worry.

"Yusei!" Leo, Luna and Trudge called out as well. (Yusei's LP; 4000 - 2100 = 1900.) Roman's lips formed a dark smile in satisfaction at his the damage he caused the 2 teens.

Crow and Aura walked down a hall to reach a room looking around.

"So, this use to be Moment's research area." Crow said as he and Aura observed the place. Aura looked around before noticing something on the ground. She kneeled down to pick up what looked to be a picture frame with the glass shattered, yet the picture inside still intact.

"This is..." She began softly as she stood up.

"What? What did you find?" Crow asked. She stood up to show him the picture of Hakase Fudo with his wife who was holding two children. One was a boy and the other was a girl. "Who are they?" Crow questioned.

"If I had to guess, I think… I think this is Hakase Fudo, Yusei's dad along with his family." Aura spoke softly.

"Yusei's dad?" Crow asked, surprised.

"Yeah; I remember hearing of it in a vision. That must be Yusei's mom and…?! Wait this girl." Aura gaped, looking at the baby girl in the arms of Yusei's mother.

"Don't tell me… Yusei has a sister?" Crow gaped, equally surprised.

"First finding out his dad is the scientist of the Moment, and now this Yusei is just full of surprises." Aura said, looking at the picture closely. "Though I don't even think he knows about this." Aura put the picture in her pocket. "Come on let's keep looking around." She told Crow. Crow nodded and continued to look around.

"Looks like this is the end." Roman smirked darkly.

"This is bad. Yusei and Akiza don't have that much LPs left." Leo pointed out, a worried expression his face..

"We haven't run out of LPs yet Leo!" Yusei called to the green haired young boy.

"Hmph...so you still want to fight…. You inherit your father's stubbornness." Roman remarked with a smirk. "I can't believe that after 17 years, the Signer who has come to defeat me is Hakase Fudo's son. I can feel the power of Destiny."

"There's no "Destiny" between us!" Yusei shot back. Roman shook his head.

"Stop acting tough; your LPs, along with Miss Akiza's here are like a candle in the wind. Your souls will vanish inside Moment's light. But before all that, I'll tell you about your father." Roman explained. "17 years ago, Hakase Fudo was a quantum physics expert and discovered the Planetary Particles."

"Planetary Particles?" Luna asked, confused.

"What's that?" Leo questioned as well

"Planetary Particles, also known as Yusei Ryushim act like Planetary Gears and tie other particles together. The professor named his son after this discovery. He wanted you to become the bond that ties strangers together." Roman continued to explain. "Planetary Particles were new particles that were essential in creating Moment. The professor developed his theories and started building Moment, a non polluting energy engine at the time Rex and I were researchers. We were impressed with the professor's research and served as his assistants. Like a young boy, the professor spoke excitedly about his research's potential; he believed Moment would create a great futuristic world. The research proceeded smoothly… Until that incident."

"What incident?" Yusei asked. Akiza had a questioning look on her face as Roman explained what had happened 17 years ago, but said nothing response.

 _Roman, along with Rex and Hakase Fudo, were working on the computers to Moment when they suddenly heard a quaking sound to their shock._

" _What's that sound?" Hakase Fudo questioned, before they checked the screen._

" _The energy gauge is showing unusual numbers." Rex said shocked._

" _But there's nothing wrong with the equipment." Roman frowned._

"We didn't know the cause, but we never thought that Moment would create unprecedented events." Roman continued.. "Every time we did a test there was strange weather within the City."

" _Professor, are you serious about stopping the tests?!" Roman questioned angrily.._

" _We have no choice. Even though we don't know the cause we now there's a connection between Moment and the strange things happening within the City." Hakase Fudo said._

" _But what about all our research?" Rex questioned._

" _I know, but if we can't guarantee their safety. We can't put the Cty people in danger." Hakase Fudo frowned._

"I researched the data from around the world and found a place where strange events occured at the same time as the tests. It was the Nazca Lines in Peru, South America. I heard of a legend that the Gods battle every 5000 years at the Nazca Lines." Roman explained.

"What does this have to do with what's going on now?" Akiza spoke up.

"The Nazca Lines are where the Evil Gods that were sealed away. They battle against Heaven's God Dragon for control of the world. That's when I met a man." Roman said. "A man from Illiaster."

"Illiaster?" Yusei questioned.

 _Roman got off his jeep when he saw a man wearing a suit._

" _Professor Roman it's too bad that Moment research has been stopped." He said._

" _How do you know that?" Roman questioned with a frown._

" _I know that you want to continue the research. Am I wrong?" The man asked with a smirk on his face.. "The research should be continued even, if that means removing Hakase Fudo."_

" _No way! What are you talking about?!" Roman questioned in slight shock._

" _There's potential beyond the Moment's light that you can't even imagine. Don't you want to see it? Illiaster believes that you're the true genius who will rewrite history because you're the Chosen One, Roman Goodwin." The man continued with smirk still on his lips._

" _What do you mean?" Roman questioned._

" _The Mark on your left arm." The man said. Roman gasped before pulling up the sleeve on his left arm to show the Mark of the Crimson Dragon of the Dragon's head._

" _I was born with this Mark." Roman said._

" _That's right. Destiny has already chosen you. You can't escape your Destiny." The man smiled._

Yusei gasped in shock. _He has the Mark of a Signer?_ He thought shocked, before looking at Roman's robotic left arm. _What does that mean?_

 _The man then turned and began walking away._

" _Wait!" Roman called. "The battle between the Gods that occurs every 5000 years is real?"_

" _You'll have to see the Will of Moment's Light with your own eyes." The man said with a chuckle before disappearing in the wind of dust clouds._

" _The Will of Moment's light." Roman frowned._

 _Roman walked to the Moment watching it's light intensely as it then began spinning faster before glowing brightly and dark lights shot out from it and into Roman._

" _AHHHHH!" He screamed._

"I saw Moment's new potential! Moment was chosen to resurrect the 5000 year old Gods." Roman said.

Aura and Crow walked down a hallway looking around before they saw a door they walked to it and Crow opened it for them to see someone already there. As he turned to face them.

"You're!" Crow began.

"Goodwin!" Aura gasped shocked before frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Crow, Aura." Goodwin said, turning back.

"Answer me now Goodwin!" Aura demanded.

"I came to say goodbye to my brother; my only blood relative." Goodwin said, turning to the side. Aura and Crow followed his gaze to see a picture of Hakase Fudo with Rex and Roman. "Since we were little, my brother was called a genius. I'm proud about that." Goodwin said. "However, my brother has carried the burden of unbelievable Destiny."

" _No matter what you say, I'm stopping Moment's developments!" Hakase Fudo stood in front of men who were obviously workers of the highers ups as one of them spoke._

" _Hakase Fudo, you no longer have the authority. You've just been expelled from MIDS."_

" _What?!" Hakase Fudo gaped, shocked._

" _How much money do you think we already paid for Moment's development? We've already chosen your successor." The man said, as Roman stepped up with a smirk._

" _Roman?! What is the meaning of this?!" Hakase Fudo demanded._

" _Hakase Fudo, since you don't have the courage to see the truth; I'm fulfilling your role." Roman smirked._

" _I already made safety devices for Moment! You can't operate it unless you break the seals.! Hakase Fudo began._

" _When you say seals. Do you mean these?" Roman asked smirking, holding up the cards of Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon to Hakase Fudo's shock._

" _That's-!" Hakase Fudo gasped._

 _Then quickly Hakase Fudo ran grabbing the cards as the men began shooting him, taking a hit; causing him to drop Ancient Fairy Dragon as he quickly escaped and reaching a hallway where Rex was as he weakly sat._

" _Pull yourself together, Hakase Fudo!" Rex said urgently._

" _Rex…..stop Moment…..take these cards….." Hakase Fudo spoke weakly, holding up the three cards he still had. Rex took them shocked._

 _Quickly Rex ran to the Moment looking around._

" _Brother where are you?!" He called. He then ran to the main room and gasped. "Brother!" He gasped. Roman sat there before slowly standing up._

" _What's wrong, brother?" Rex questioned. Roman then threw a container at Rex's feet. He knelt down and took it; shocked._

" _Rex, people known as Signers will eventually appear no matter how many years it takes. Gather them and defeat me!" Roman told his brother._

" _What are you talking about brother?!" Rex questioned._

" _Do as I say, Rex!" Roman yelled making Rex gasped. "Two Gods have been battling inside my body, but I selected the path of the Evil God! Take this and escape while I still have my sanity!"_

" _Brother!" Rex ga[ed. shocked._

" _Go!" Roman yelled. Roman began shooting at Rex's feet causing Rex to quickly run out as Roman dropped his gun and walked to the main computer of the Moment. "I will be reborn as a Dark Signer!" He yelled. He then slammed his fist into safety glass over the red button on the console; causing Moment to spin in reverse to cause the Zero Reverse incident._

"That's when the Gates to the Underworld opened; after 5000 years." Roman finished.

"Due to that accident, Jack, Yusei, and my parents died and the City and Satellite were split in two." Crow said, as he and Aura followed Goodwin down a hall. "Even the legendary man was unable to stop the split between City and Satellite."

"You knew the man who flew from Daedalus Bridge?" Goodwin questioned.

"No, but I've never forgotten his dream. Someday I'll unite the City and Satellite into one." Crow said.

"Crow." Aura said softly, as Goodwin stopped causing the two to stop as well.

"You have the same goal as Yusei." Goodwin remarked, turning his head to face the two. "Give Yusei a message. If he defeats my brother; I'll be waiting." And with that, Goodwin walked in a room and the doors closed behind him to their shock.

"Wait! What does that mean Goodwin?!" Crow demanded, banging on the door while Aura frowned deeply.

"That's why you're pretending to be God?!" Yusei demanded. "How many lives will you play with until you're satisfied?!" Roman closed his eyes and his lips formed a dark smile.

"Yusei, by the time I knew it, my Destiny by the Gods were already in my hands. I chose to have Darkness in my heart." Roman said. "This world will be reborn! That is my answer! I set a card facedown and end my turn." (Roman's hand: 2 cards.)

"If Yusei or Akiza don't do something, one of them is gonna lose next turn!" Leo pointed out fearfully..

"We just have to trust Yusei and Akiza." Mina chimed in. Suddenly, Yusei and Akiza's formed into small smiles. Luna took notice of this grinend.

"Guys! They got something up their sleeves! I just know it!" Luna spoke somewhat excitedly. Roman scowled in slight annoyance.

"What is it now?" Roman asked.

"You thought that we were completely defenseless because we didn't play our facedowns when you attacked us." Yusei began.

"Yeah, so?" Roman's frowned deeply. At this, Akiza gave a smile that seemed to slightly tremble, if you looked closely enough that is.

"So, we are _not_ defenseless!" Akiza retorted. "And to prove this! I play the trap card, Plant Regrowing! Since I took more than 2000 points of damage during this turn, I can revive 1 monster that's either Plant-type, OR a monster that has Rose or Black Rose in its name! So return! Empress of Thorns!" Yusei thrusted his right hand forward towards one of his facedown cards.

"And I activate _my_ facedown card as well!" Yusei interjected. "Go Junk Oil Change! Thanks to this, if I took at least 2000 points of damage this turn, I can target 1 monster you control that originally belonged to me, I then can regain control of it and switch it to DEF mode!"

"What's this?!" Roman gasped, shocked by this revelation. He watched as Empress of Thorns regrowed on Akiza's field and Junk Golem went back to Yusei's field "No!"

"Oh yes!" Akiza and Yusei retorted in unison. Roman clenched his fists in absolute frustration.

"Alright Yusei and Akiza!" Leo grinned! Luna cheered. While this was going on, Yusei and Akiza blocked out Leo and Luna's excitement; focused at the task at hand.

 _We better win this! Otherwise who knows what will happen if we lose!_ Akiza and Yusei both thought, ironically. Akiza and Yusei both turned towards each other; they both nodded in silent agreement, then turned back to face Roman.

"Roman," Akiza began. "Me and Yusei will overcome your strategies and find way around this "Destiny" you speak so highly of! You _will not_ prevail in this duel!" Roman began to laugh at Akiza's declaration. Shortly after, he stopped laughing and put his right hand to his face; covering up his right side.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Akiza." Roman remarked as he lowered his right hand from his face. Akiza was about to hotly retort when Yusei spoke up.

"We shall see about that Roman." Yusei remarked as he placed his right hand a top of his deck. "I…..DRAW!" He then proceeded to draw the top card of his deck.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think? Like? No? Either way,** **review** **if you wish!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Hey guys! And now, here's the 2nd part of the duel between Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski vs. Roman Goodwin! This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but I didn't feel like making this duel 1 whole chapter because I felt that'd be 1 hell long of a chapter. But alas, this chapter will this duel off! Then onto one of my more favorite duels of the Dark Signer Arc that was heartwarming, yet depressing at the same time. Also! I do not own Yugioh 5D's, nor its characters. I also do not own Aura; my friend owns her. Now then, without anything else to add, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 9

Akiza and Yusei both turned towards each other; they both nodded in silent agreement, then turned back to face Roman.

"Roman," Akiza began. "Me and Yusei will overcome your strategies and find way around this "Destiny" you speak so highly of! You _will not_ prevail in this duel!" Roman began to laugh at Akiza's declaration. Shortly after, he stopped laughing and put his right hand to his face; covering up his right side.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Akiza." Roman remarked as he lowered his right hand from his face. Akiza was about to hotly retort when Yusei spoke up.

"We shall see about that Roman." Yusei remarked as he placed his right hand a top of his deck. "I…..DRAW!" He then proceeded to draw the top card of his deck. Yusei glanced at the card he drew. Despite this, he grabs it from his hand and places into his Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk. To this, Roman grinned.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Roman asked. "Can't do a thing?" Yusei says nothing in reply at first, but then retorted with:

"It's your move Roman."

"Of course it is Yusei." Roman's grin didn't falter as he drew his card from the top of his deck. ( **A/N: I made a mistake regarding Roman's hand. He should be at 3 cards before this turns' draw; not 2.** ) Roman pointed his right index finger at Akiza's monster.

"Now say goodbye to your only defense Akiza!" Roman grinned. "Uru, attack Empress of Thorns!" Akiza watched in slight horror as Uru launched massive webbing at her monster, thus crushing it with the weight of the attack. Empress of Thorn cried out before exploding into a prickly mess. The shockwave from the explosion of the attack made Akiza skid back a bit. (Akiza's LP: 1000 - 200 = 800.) Yusei glanced in Akiza's direction out of worry. However, his worried expression became worse when Roman began to laugh and show a card to them.

"I now activate the Quick-Play spell from my hand, Spider's Wrath! Since an Insect-type monster already declared an attack, that same Insect-type monster can attack again during this Battle Phase!"

"Oh no!" Luna gaped from watching the duel. "If this attack connects-!"

"Then Akiza's done for!" Leo finished his sister's sentence. Uru began to open its mouth once again; preparing to fire its massive webbing at Akiza. Who was just standing there in absolute shock; her brown eyes widened in fear.

"Goodbye Akiza!" Roman sneered. "Hope the Senator doesn't miss his daughter too much!"

"Father…" Akiza muttered. "Guess this is my end….." Eventually, Uru's attack was fully charge, and thus shot out its massive webbing in hopes to trap Akiza and squeeze her remaining 800 LP down to 0. However…

"Not so fast Roman!" Yusei suddenly interjected. "I activate Junk Golem's ability!"

"WHAT?!"

"Byt paying 1000 LP, your attack gets redirected to Junk Golem!" Yusei explained. "No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Why you!" Roman growled in anger as his attack failed to finish Akiza off. Instead, colliding with Yusei's monster and dissipating into nothing. Despite this, Roman pulled another card from his hand and activated in his Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"Heh…..this spell card will determine our Destinies from here on out." Roman grinned. Yusei rolled his eyes upon that description of the card Roman appeared to be talking about. "I play the Continuous Spell, Destiny's Decision! Upon activation, I send 1 of each card type from my hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard. Then, if any of us draw any of the card types I sent to the Graveyard via this effect, that player loses half their LP." Akiza narrowed her eyes at the explanation of the card.

"So, you plan to end us slowly." Akiza noted. "Fine. But I wonder what this "Destiny" of yours will have to say when me and Yusei kick you sorry ass!" Roman chuckled at Akiza's hotness in her voice.

"Heh…..go ahead and try." Roman remarked as he sent 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (1 Monster, 1 Spell, and 1 Trap.) "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." (Roman's hand: 0 cards. Roman's LP: 1200. Akiza's hand:2-3 cards I think. Akiza's LP: 800. Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's LP: 900.) Akiza put her atop of her deck. However, instead of drawing, she keep her right hand on top of her deck.

"Tell me Roman," Akiza began. This got Roman's attention and he gave her a stern expression. "How do you know my father and mother? More specifically my father." Roman's expression remained hard for a good few minutes before he closed his eyes and his lips formed a dark smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman retorted. "Your father was the one that got the whole Ener-D Reactor Project started. He gave Yusei's parents permission to be in charge of it."

"You lie!" Yusei snapped. "I know Akiza's father! He would _never_ -!"

"Oh but he did!" Roman interjected. "After Hakase Fudo refused and shut the project down, _your father_ ," points at Akiza with his right index finger. "put _me_ in charge of the Ener-D Reactor project!" At this revelation, Akiza staggered backwards in absolute horror/shock. On the other hand, Yusei's facial expression showed of that anger. "As a result, your father was also the one responsible of Zero Reverse that took the lives of many people, including Yusei's family such as his father, mother, and sister." Roman smirked. Upon hearing this, Akiza's eyes widened for a brief moment. Tears slowly formed and began to spill out of her eyes and onto the ground. She then lowered her head and her red hair fell down, thus covering her eyes.

"What you speak can't be the truth Roman!" Yusei shot back at a few moments of absorbing the information.

"So then, your Security friends haven't told you the truth?" Roman smirked, looking at Mina and Trudge; who gasped.

"Well I'll do so myself then. You indeed had a sister Yusei; a twin in fact who was named Aura Fudo."

"What?!"

They gasped and looked to see Crow and Aura who both looked shocked. Roman grew wide eyed seeing Aura before laughing.

"Hahaha! Fate truly is twisted." Roman smirked. "It seems I was wrong Yusei, you didn't lose your sister for she is right there." Roman pointed at Aura making them gasp.

"No way! Aura is Yusei's twin sister?!" Leo gaped.

"Th-that's impossible! I'm Aura Flood! Not Aura Fudo! There's no way I'm Yusei's sister!" Aura shot back; shocked.

"Not only that, but I _seriously_ doubt that Akiza's father is responsible for the whole Ener-D Reactor meltdown!" Crow added. He glanced down to see Akiza and her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Akiza!"

Upon hearing Crow's voice, Yusei turned towards Crow and Aura's general direction.

"Crow!" Yusei called out to his friend. Crow gave Yusei a nod, then turned back to the crying Akiza.

"Akiza!" Crow called out again. "Who cares what Romans says? He's just using his words to throw you off your game! Did you fall to what Misty told you despite the truth regarding her brother being killed by Sayer? No, you did not! And that means you shouldn't let Roman's words get to you as well! Now Akiza, kick his ass for us all!" Roman narrowed his eyes at Crow's small little speech. However, Crow's small speech got Akiza out of her shocked/depressed state. She raised her head up, her hair shadowing her eyes began to lift up so that her brown eyes could be seen. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but at a lesser pace.

"Crow….." Akiza muttered softly; a small smile formed on her lips.

"If only you knew how wrong you are….." Roman gritted his teeth. Crow turns to face Roman before remarking.

"So you actually believe "Destiny" exists?" Crow retorted. "Pfffffffffffght! As if pal! That's like saying me, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Leo and Luna, along with others we consider friends were "Destined" to meet. However, had the Ener-D Reactor meltdown not have occurred, then I probably wouldn't have met such great people. Good things leads to bad things, then more good things. That's the cycle usually. This guy is just using Destiny as an excuse to prove his own point."

"Crow's right! Don't listen to Roman, Akiza! Win this for all of us!" Aura yelled. After Aura spoke, Akiza's raised head up enough so that Roman could see the fire in her eyes. Roman just rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you want…...but I know the truth….." Roman remarked. "Especially about-"

"Enough chatter Roman!" Akiza snapped. "It's my turn now! Draw!  
Upon drawing her card, her remaining 800 LP got zapped in half. Akiza turned the card slightly so she could see it. Her lips formed smile.

"This duel is over Roman." Akiza spoke.

"Oh?" Roman asked. "How so girl?" Upon Roman questioning Akiza, Akiza turned the card around so that Roman could see it.

"I activate the Spell card, Black Rose Ritual!" Akiza announced. "This card is a high risk, high reward. But in this case, that does not matter! But reducing my LP to 100 and by banishing 1 Synchro monster from my Graveyard, I can then Special Summon any number of Synchro Summons from my Extra Deck that have a Level less than or equal to the Synchro monster I banished!"

"What?!" Roman gaped. "How?!"

"And don't say it was "Destiny" that allowed me to draw this card!" Akiza snapped. "I drew it because I believe in my deck, as it does for me! And I believe in my friends," glances at Yusei, a smile on her face." especially Yusei." Roman said nothing in response as Akiza continued her turn.

"By banishing my Empress of Thorns, I can now Special Summon any number of Level 8 and below Synchro monsters from my Extra Deck. However, if I Special Summon 2 or more Synchro monsters this way, I can use my partner's Extra Deck as well."

"Say what now?!" Roman gaped. "That means…..!"

"It means Akiza has this duel in the bag!" Yusei finished with a smile on his face. "Go for it!" Suddenly, Yusei's Extra Deck, along with Akiza's Extra Deck, began to glow. Akiza then raises her right arm upwards.

"Now come forth! Stardust Dragon! Black Rose Dragon! Queen of Thorns, Black Rose Magician! And finally, Black Rose Guard!" Roman growled as the 5 monsters appeared on Akiza's field. Black Rose and Stardust Dragon roared towards Roman. While Queen of Thorns, Black Rose Magician and Black Rose Guard twirled their weapon in their hands. All the plant-like warrior(s)/spellcaster wear green attire. (Stardust Dragon, Level 8 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Queen of Thorns, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800. Black Rose Magician, Level 8 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2500/2100. Black Rose Guard, Level 7 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000.) Roman observed the monsters for a brief moment before chuckling.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Roman laughed. "So you indeed managed to Summon 5 monsters at the same time, but what difference does it make? You're still going to-!"

"Now Black Rose Guard, attack Roman directly!" Akiza interjected with a declaration, thus Roman's eyes widened. "Black Rose Slash!" At this, Black Rose Guard rushed past Earthbound Immortal Uru and raised its sword above its head and prepared to strike Roman down. Yusei, along with Crow, Aura, Leo, Luna and Trudge began to smile.

"If this works, Roman's done for!" Crow grinned. Aura nodded in agreement.

"Yes indeed." Aura agreed. However, as Aura glanced over, she noticed a couple unused facedowns on Roman's field. Her facial expression went from a smile to a frown almost instantly.

"Oh no…" Aura trailed. "This is not good."

"What do you mean Aura?" Crow asked as he turned to face her.

"Just watch." Aura told him. Crow gave her a slightly puzzled look, but turned back to watch the duel regardless. As if proving Aura right, Roman thrusted his right hand towards one of his facedown cards.

"Ha! Nice try Akiza, but I activate the trap card, Immortal's Wrath!" Roman declared. "If you declare an attack with a monster while I control an Earthbound Immortal, ALL monsters you control MUST attack my Immortal for the rest of this turn, if able. No ifs, ands or buts!" Leo, Luna, and Trudge, as well as Crow, gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Luna covered her mouth slightly. "If this goes as Roman plans, both Akiza and Yusei will lose!" As if on cue, Black Rose Guard's attack redirected from Roman to Earthbound Immortal Uru; as well as all her other attacks. Uru crushed each and every monster that was sent its way with ease. There were at least 5 explosions. Each explosion represented an attack. Luna covered her eyes with her hands as Leo's mouth fell open.

"No way….!" Leo gaped.

"Did they really lose?" Trudge wonder with worry plastered on his face.

Aura looked closely, before she gasped and grinned.

"No they haven't; they're not out yet!" She announced. Luna pulled her hands away slowly and noticed the smoke had begun to clear on both sides. They could hear Roman's laughter on his end of the duel field.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Roman laughed darkly. "You 2 have-!" However, before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened as he saw Akiza's eyes being shadowed by her red hair, a smile upon her lips.

"Think again Roman!" Akiza declared as the shadow over her eyes vanished; revealing her brown eyes, and they were brighter than before. Not from rage, but from the fact that she outwitted the man that caused Yusei, and indirectly, herself, so much pain and trouble through the whole ordeal.

"Impossible!" Roman growled. "Why aren't you and Yusei's Life Points at 0?! Explain yourself now girl!"

"Simple Roman." Akiza began. "When my Black Rose Guard was destroyed from Uru's attack, I took no damage because of its effect. And just like that, for the rest of those attacks, I took no damage." Roman grit his teeth in frustration.

"RARGH!" Roman roared with anger flaring within his eyes. However, it all vanished as he began to laugh again. This time, Akiza crossed her arms.

"Now what's so funny?" Akiza demanded.

"You're out of attacks." Roman pointed his right index finger at Akiza. "Which means you're forced to end your turn! In which case, both of you _shall lose_ on my next turn!" While Roman doing his little rant, Akiza's lips formed a smile.

"That's _if_ you get another turn!" Akiza retorted.

"WHAT?!"

"Trap card open!" Akiza declared. "Call of the Black Rose!" Upon Akiza's declaration, the trap card on Akiza' revealed itself. Upon seeing the trap, Roman suddenly realized it was over.

"By paying half my LP," Akiza began as her LP got zapped down to 50. "this card enables me to bring back Black Rose Dragon from the Graveyard. But this time, with _double_ the attack power!"

"Wh-What?!" Roman gaped as Black Rose Dragon rose the Graveyard portal, and stronger than ever. Black Rose Dragon released out a roar in Roman's direction; its aura flared to life as

began to charge up its attack.

"You brought this upon yourself Roman!" Akiza declared. "And now, to end this! Black Rose Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru with Black Rose Flare! Normally, I can't attack your Immortal via its effects. But thanks to your Trap, I can attack Uru!" After Black Rose Dragon charged up its attack, it fired it at Uru; thus burning the spider into smithereens. The explosion from the attack pushed Roman backwards and he dropped down onto the one knee. (Roman's LP: 1200 - 1800 = 0.) Luna, Leo, Trudge, Crow, and even Aura, cheered regarding Yusei and Akiza's victory over Roman. However, this does not long as Roman's lips formed a dark smile; his body slowly began to turn into greyish black particles.

"Heh heh heh….. Hahahahahahahaha!" Roman began to laugh with insanity.

" _Now_ what's so funny?" Akiza demanded.

"If you don't Seal all 4 Control Units by sunset…..then the King of Nether/Underworld will resurrect!" Roman grinned maliciously. Before Akiza and Yusei could say anything in response to what Roman said, Roman unstrapped his duel disk from his left arm and pressed a button on it. Upon doing so, Roman's body turned into dust and his laughter echoed throughout the room as the bridge/catwalk that he, Yusei and Akiza were standing on exploded in the center; thus splitting the bridge/catwalk apart. When that happened, the side Yusei and Akiza were standing on began to crack and crumble from underneath their feet. When this happened, both Yusei and Akiza cried out in shock as they began to fall into the rainbow colored pool of energy below. Aura gasped and covered her mouth.

"No!" Aura cried out.

"Yusei! Akiza!" Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge called out as Yusei and Akiza continued to fall into the energy pool; then they vanished.

 **0713MM: So...what does everyone think? :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you the 10th chapter, and second to last chapter of the Dark Signer Arc! To say that this chapter is an emotional** **roller-coaster** **could be an understatement.** **But I'll let you readers decide that.** **Also, remember when I said that I didn't want th duel between Akiza, Yusei and Roman to be 1** **chapter** **long? Well, this chapter is a little over 24 PAGES LONG. Anyways, I don't own Aura, my co-writer/helper, guardian of the aura Aurasoul owns her. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. But if I did, the duel between Jack and Carly would have ended DIFFERENTLY. As you'll soon find out by reading this chapter. LOL Enjoy the chapter regardless!^^**

Chapter 10

Outside at the outskirts of Satellite, sparkles fell from the sky to for them to take shape of Rally and the others as they gasped.

"We're ok?!" Rally said shocked, before he gasped. "Yusei!"

Jack rode out on his D-Wheel jumping over a hill before he stopped over a ledge to see the Control Unit Tower.

 _So that's where you are Carly,_ Jack thought.

His mind flashed to the memories he had with Carly before he got out her glasses; looking at them with a frown.

 _Why did you become a Dark Signer?_ He thought.

He rode to the Control Unit; stopping in front of it.

"Carly it's me! If you're here, answer me!" He called. "Carly!"

Then he heard the wheels of another D-Wheel. He looked to see the D-Wheel and driver driver towards him before jumping over him to his shock as she stopped in front of him, and took off her helmet to show that was indeed the raven black-haired girl, Carly. Only now, warped/morphed into a being of the Shadows.

"I was waiting for you, Jack." Carly smirked.

"Is that really you Carly?" Jack said stunned.

"Yes. In order to meet you, I resurrected from the edge of death as a Dark Signer." She spoke nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?! What happened to you?!" He questioned/demanded. Carly began to chuckle as Jack clenched his fists. Not of anger, but out of fear and shock. "Answer me Carly!"

"I infiltrated the Arcadia Movement to gather information. Unfortunately…...Sayer killed me." She said.

"What?!" He gaped, horrified. "Why?!"

"Because I wanted to get closer to you." She replied simply.

"I thought you were sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal! That's why I thought if I defeated the Dark Signers…" He began.

"That you would be able to get me back? Are you saying that you can't battle me?" She questioned.

"Stop messing around with me!" He snapped.

"If you're going to shoot an arrow at me, then I'll break that arrow with my own hands!" Carly retorted back. "That's right. You're a Signer and I'm a Dark Signer. We're bound by a twisted fate." She smirked.

Her Mark glowed and the flames erupted around them as she put back on her helmet.

"Jack! The stage is set let's begin our Duel of Destiny!" She called. She then sped off and he quickly followed after her with a frown.

 _Are you serious Carly? Are you really going to battle me?_ He thought.

As they sped she then spoke up. "Destiny is ironic Jack. In order to chase after you I became a Dark Signer. But now you're chasing after me." Jack gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you trying to say?" He questioned.

"I'm saying that you can't oppose Destiny!" She retorted with a smirk on her lips. "Speed World set on! Hurry up and set Speed World!"

"Don't order me around!" He yelled. "Speed World set on!" And once the Field Spell, Speed World, was set, she smirked.

"I knew that your duelist instincts wouldn't allow you to refuse a duel! Jack, that's why you're the man I chose!" She declared.

"If this is what you want, then I accept this Duel of Destiny!"Jack also declared.

"DUEL!"

"Whoever takes the first corner gets to go first! Try to catch me!" Carly mocked.

 _I'll find out what her true intentions are in this duel!_ Jack thought. He then revved his engine catching up to her but she then slammed at his side causing him to nearly crash in the flames.

"AAAHH!" He yelled, being forced chuckled as she drove taking the corner. "Looks like I'll go first! I draw! I shall Normal Summon Fortune Lady Light to the field!" She declared. And her light attribute fortune lady appeared on the field glowing blue in DEF mode. (Fortune Lady Light Level: 1 ATK/DEF 200/200)

"Fortune Lady's level increases every turn! oOn her first turn of being on the field, Light has 200 defense points!" Carly explained. Then she looked at the card in her hand as a memory came to her.

 _Carly sat in her room fearful with a sad look._

" _Why was I chosen to be a Dark Signer? What am I suppose to do from now on?" She questioned._

" _Carly."_

 _Carly gasped hearing a voice as it went on. "If you want to know the answer then tell your fortune." It said._

" _Fortune?" She questioned._

" _That's right. Tell your fortune to learn about your Destiny." It said. Carly reached for her deck and saw one of her cards glowing she took it out and looked making her gasp the glow turning her eyes to the eyes of a Dark Signer._

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." She said. "Jack, it's your turn. Bring it on!"

"Tch! My turn!" Jack declared as he drew his card.

(Jack/Carly SC: 0-1. Carly's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. LP: 4000) After looking at his card he looked up.

"I end my turn." He said.

"What? You're not Summoning a monster or setting a card?" She questioned. "Oh, you finally decided to accept your Fate. Fine; then I'll use all my power to end your life! My turn, draw!"

(Jack/Carly SC: 1-2. Fortune Lady Light Level: 1-2 ATK/DEF: 400)

"I release Fortune Lady Light to Advance Summon Fortune Lady Earth! When Light leaves the field, I can Special Summon 1 Fortune Lady monster from my Deck." Carly smirked. "Appear! Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Dark!" Both Fortune Ladies appeared side by side on the field. "Earth and Dark's ATK points are each equal to their level multiplied by 400. Earth's level is 6 and Dark's level is 5; that means their ATK points are..." (Fortune Lady Earth Level: 6 ATK/DEF: 2400. Fortune Lady Dark Level: 5 ATK/DEF: 2000)

"2400 and 2000? If they both attack me directly, my life points will be gone!" Jack gasped.

"Heh...it will hurt. Prepare yourself!" Carly smirked. "Earth attacks Jack directly! Cursed Skewer!" Earth twirled her staff before slamming it on the ground causing spikes to erupt from the ground hitting Jack.

"AAAHH!" Jack yelled in pain. (Jack's LPs: 4000 - 2400 = 1600. SC: 2 - 0) Jack winced as Carly continued her attack.

"Dark attacks you directly! Dark Fate!" She yelled. Dark twirled her staff as a dark vortex began forming as Jack looked up.

"Why?" He questioned.

 _Carly firmly wrapped the bandages on Jack's arm as he sat on the bed and looked at her._

" _Get better soon, Jack." She said with a smile._

"Carly isn't the type who hurts people." He frowned, blood dripping down his face in the same shape as his Crimson Dragon Mark..

"If I took damage from a monster that attacked directly, during that turn's Battle Phase, I can Special Summon this monster if you declare a second direct attack! Come, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The ogre monster appeared on the field with a roar. "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow's attack points are equal to the amount of damage I took from the direct attack!" Jack said.

(Ogre of Scarlet Sorrow Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 2400 (originally 0/0))

"Next, the second monster that attacked me directly will battle Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow instead!" Jack announced. The ogre rushed forward to strike Dark with his club; thus destroying it.

"Ugh!" Carly grit her teeth and her head fell forward a bit. (Carly's LPs: 4000 - 400 = 3600) She then chuckled.

"You decided to fight back, but you can't oppose Fate. I set 1 card and end my turn." She finished. "Now attack me if you can!"

 _Someone must be controlling Carly; I can't think of any other possibility._ Jack thought. _I'll get you back, even if it costs me my own life!_

"My turn!" (Jack/Carly SC: 0-1/ 2-3)

 _Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow and Fortune Lady Earth have the same attack points if nothing changes they'll destroy each other._ Jack thought. _In that case._

"I Normal Summon Power Supplier in DEF mode!" Power Supplier appeared in blue in defense mode. (Power Supplier Level: 2 ATK/DEF 400)

"Due to Power Supplier's effect, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow gains 400 ATK points." Jack explained, as Power Supplier boosted Ogre's attack power. (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800) However, Carly wasn't going to have any of that.

"I activate my counter trap, Bending Destiny!" Carly countered. "It negates your monster's summoning and it returns to your hand!"

"What?!" Jack gaped; shocked as Power Supplier left the field. (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow ATK: 2800 - 400 = 2400)

"It's pointless to try anything because your Destiny has already been decided!" Carly grinned.

 _She did more than prevent my Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from powering up_. Jack thought. _Fortune Lady Earth's ATK points will increase on Carly's next turn, so it will have more ATK points than Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow._ He looked at his hand seeing a certain card.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." He said.

"You're already done? That was boring, but it's fine!" Carly smirked. "My turn. I draw!"

(Jack/Carly SC: 1-2 /3-4)

"Now that's it's my Standby Phase, Fortune Lady Earth's ATK points increase by 400! (Fortune Lady Earth, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800.) "And now because of that stat increase, you now take 400 points of damage!" Carly laughed. Fortune Lady Earth twirled her staff, then shot lightning down on Jack, making his D-Wheel start to spin out of control a bit. Jack cried out as his LP dropped to 1200 via Earth's effect. Carly pulled a card out of her hand and activated it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Fortune Fusion! Since I have at least 3 Speed Counters, I can fuse monsters from either my hand, field, or Graveyard. Which I shall do so now! I shall use my Fortune Lady Dark from my Graveyard along with Fortune Lady Light from my Graveyard! I now Fusion Summon! Level 8! Fortune Lady Chaos!" The Fusion Portal that had black and whitish-yellow coloring exploded; thus revealing the newly formed monster, using clothing pieces, along with the hair styles and weapons from both Fortune Lady's Light and Dark. (Essentially just white and black clothing and hair. LOL And the weapon that this Fusion possess is a scepter.) (Fortune Lady Chaos, Level 7, ATK/DEF: ?.) Upon seeing the Fusion, Jack gaped.

"A…..Fusion monster…?" Jack gaped, uncertain of what to say in response to Carly's move. At Jack's reaction, Carly's lips _almost_ formed a sneer.

"Let's just say that when I became a Dark Signer through the Hands of Fate…that I became a much more powerful duelist….." Carly replied coldly. "But why tell you this? I can just show you! My Fortune Lady Chaos gains ATK and DEF equal to its Level x500! So with that, its ATK and DEF are now 3500! (Fortune Lady Chaos Level 7, ATK/DEF: 3500.) Upon seeing this, Jack gulped.

"Not good!" Jack noted. "If I take this attack….then I'll-!"

"Hold on Jack!" Carly interrupted. "Even though my monster's ATK is 3500 via its effect, you only take half damage if I control another Fortune Lady monster aside from Chaos. Also, if I control another Fortune Lady monster, only 1 of my monsters can attack. Unless I force it to only deal a certain amount of percent of damage that equal its total attack points of 2800. 14% of 2800 is 200. So when Fortune Lady Earth attacks you directly, you only take 200 points of damage instead of 2800 Or vice versa if I have Earth attack first, then Chaos. Lucky you."

"I see." Jack replied. "So, which monster will you attack with then?" At this question, Carly just chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious Jack?" Carly rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "I'm attacking your Ogre with my Fortune Lady Chaos! Go Chaos! Chaotic Curse!" Upon being commanded, Fortune Lady Chaos twirled her staff, then fired out a black and white energy beam at Jack's Ogre monster, thus piercing it in the chest and destroying.

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Jack cried out as the explosion from the attack. (Jack's LP: 1200 - 550 = 650.)

"Now Fortune Lady Earth! Attack Jack directly!" Carly smiled darkly. "Cursed Skewer!" Fortune Lady Earth twirled her staff, then slammed it into the ground; thus raising spikes out of the ground and hitting Jack's D-Wheel, along parts of his clothing.

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Jack cried out as the attack from Fortune Lady Earth connected. Which made Jack's D-Wheel spin out of control until it soon came to a halt on track they were using for their duel. (Jack's LP: 650 - 200 = 450.) Carly rode her D-Wheel to stop near Jack with a smirk as Jack winced and looked up.

"That's not enough to make me give up!"Jack declared.

"Soon Jack, our true Destiny will begin soon." Carly smirked.

"There's no such thing as Destiny! I'll make you come to your senses!" Jack said.

"You're the one who's going to come to your senses! We're battling in this duel so we can be together! When this battle is over, we'll have the Eternal Destiny! That's what the cards told me!" Carly shot back. She then looked down at her deck, then back at Jack. "I used my deck to tell the Fortune of our Destiny."

"What?" Jack questioned.

"And this is the card I drew! I flip over my trap!" Carly said. The card flipped shining brightly; nearly blinding Jack.

Back at the Old Ener-D Reactor, within the central area of it, where Yusei, Akiza and Roman dueled, and where Yusei and Akiza fell, the group that was on the far end from behind where Akiza and Yusei originally stood, Leo began to cry.

"Waaaaaah! Yusei and Akiza are dead!"

"Yusei's not dead!" Crow snapped at Leo, almost a bit too harshly than to his liking. At the sound/tone of Crow's voice, Leo slightly cringed.

"Of course they're not dead. We just have to have faith in them." Aura said softly, almost to herself. Aura was kneeling at the edge looking at the rainbow light already she felt the tremor of her right arm making her clutch it tightly.

 _Please Crimson Dragon… Don't take them from us… I can't go through that again,.._ Aura thought with a pale face.

Memories came to her mind of a rock slide with her right arm outstretched as she screamed in horror; making her face even paler. _Not again!_ She thought.

"We just have to believe that Yusei and Akiza are alright down there." Trudge mused. Mina, standing next to Trudge, silently agreed with Trudge's statement.

Within the Old Ener-D Reactor, both Akiza and Yusei laid on the purplish-pink energy that seemingly turned out to be ground, yet water to an extent at the same time. The first of the 2 of them to awaken from being out cold was Yusei. He sat up and observed his surroundings.

 _Where exactly are we?_ Yusei wondered as he continued to glance around. He spotted Akiza not too far from where he landed. She was still out cold. Yusei eventual got up and approached her carefully. He knelt down at bit and shook her gently with his gloved hands.

"Akiza!" Yusei spoke to her. "Akiza wake up!" Upon feeling her body being shaked, Akiza slowly began to stir and she opened her eyes. The shaking on her body had stopped and she turned to face the only one that possibly could have shook her awake.

"Yusei..?" Akiza asked groggily as she began to sit up. "Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Yusei replied as he helped Akiza up off the ground. "But if I had to guess, it's the inside of the Old Ener-D Reactor; to an extent."

"So what Roman told us about this place is true then." Akiza remarked. She glanced around the area before speaking again. "Did we die?"

Before Yusei could answer, human-like white beings began sprouting from the ground making them gasp.

"What are they?!" Akiza questioned. Then they grabbed the two making Akiza shriek.

"Akiza!" Yusei gasped.

"Stay away!" Akiza shrieked. One of the creatures grabbed Yusei's right arm, which pertained his Mark; thus making him gasp to see visions of Zero Reverse to his horror.

"Can it be? They're the spirits of the people who died when the Old Moment went out of control." He gasped.

"No way!" Akiza gasped shocked.

"And their hatred towards us is immense." Yusei said. Then they gasped, feeling their feet being pulled they looked to see themselves being pulled by the ground as the spirits began walking toward them.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed. Just when they were about to be gone a bright light shined making them look with a gasp.

"Spirits of the Netherworld; they are innocent. Release them." A voice spoke up. The spirits then disappeared as they were suddenly pulled out from the ground.

"What?" Akiza wondered with a gasp.

"Yusei, it's too early for you to come here." The voice continued.

"Who are you?" Yusei questioned stunned. Then the light shined brighter; blinding them once the light died down they were alone again. Akiza lowered her arms from her face.

"What just happened?" Akiza wondered. Yusei shrugged as if to say "I don't know". Suddenly, 2 people appeared before them. Even though they were spirits, they weren't spirits like the ones from before. Both of the people that stood (or rather, floated) before Yusei and Akiza both wore white lab coats. One was a man that looked identical to Yusei with teal eyes and no gold highlights and darker tanned skin. The other a pretty women with brown hair that was clipped up and with Yusei's royal blue eyes..

"You mean, you don't recognize your own Mother and Father?" Yusei's Father asked his son. At this question, both Yusei and Akiza gaped.

"Dad?" Yusei asked, still somewhat surprised by this revelation. While Yusei had a confused expression on his face, Akiza had a slightly shocked expression on her face.

 _So that's Yusei's father, Hakase Fudo…_ Akiza thought; shocked. _Amazing…_

"Yusei, you still have a mission to finish." Hakase continued.

"Taking down the Dark Signers." Yusei noted, to which both his Mother and Father nodded. Hakase raised his right hand up, as did Mrs. Fudo.

"You have grown so much." Mrs. Fudo told her son. "I can tell that you'll become the one to ensure that the City stays safe. I can already see it in your eyes. Even if you don't realize it."

"Now answer me something." Yusei began. "Is Aura really my sister? Because Roman spoke of me and Aura being twin siblings or something." Both Mrs. Fudo and Mr./Hakase Fudo both looked at each other for a few moments before turning back to face Yusei and Akiza.

"Well…" Mrs. Fudo began. When his Mother trailed off on her sentence, Yusei raised his eyebrow.

"Is what Roman told me regarding Aura being my twin sister true or not?" Yusei asked in slight irritation. "Mother, Father, I must know."

"...Yes." Mrs. Fudo replied in finality. "What Roman Goodwin said regarding you and Aura being twin siblings is true."

"No way….!" Yusei trailed off in slight disbelief. "But how did she manage to survive Zero Reverse?!"

"Like your father put you into a capsule, I also put Aura into a capsule in order for her to escape." Mrs. Fudo explained.

"Guess the only way to get true confirmation regarding this revelation is to ask either Mina or Trudge." Yusei told them. Both Hakase and Mrs. Fudo gave a nod toward their son.

"If that is what your heart tells you Yusei." Mrs. Fudo continued. "Then by all means go for it." She turned to face her husband, who nodded. Shortly after, the 2 of them began to move away from Akiza and Yusei; as if disappearing at a slow rate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudo! Wait!" Akiza called out to them. Yusei turned to Akiza with a quizzical look as if to say "What are you doing?". Mrs. Fudo was about to reply to Akiza's plea, but Hakase Fudo beat her to the punch.

"What is it?" Hakase Fudo asked Akiza.

"Do you know my Father? And if so, do you know if he was responsible for putting Roman Goodwin in charge of the Ener-D Reactor Project?" Akiza asked. "This is information I have to know. To know if what Roman said about my Father is true or not." At this, both Hakase Fudo and Mrs. Fudo turned to face each other again. This time, the silence lasted a bit longer. Eventually, Hakase Fudo and Mrs. Fudo turned back to face the red-haired girl.

"You mean Hideo Izinski?" Hakase Fudo replied with a question of his own. When he saw Akiza nod, he put a hand to his chin. "Hmm…. Unfortunately I cannot answer that fully 100%." When he saw Akiza's facial expression show that of discouragement, he continued. "But I'll tell you what I do know. All I know that some shady government people came into my facility, thus putting Roman in charge of project. If your Father is a Senator now, then he probably was one 17 years ago. Just a very young senator. However, if you want a full 100% answer, talk with Rex. Or Trudge and/or Mina; the people Yusei suggested." Despite the vague answer Akiza got, she was still satisfied.

"Thank you." Akiza remarked. "I'll ask for more detail when we get out of here." Shortly after Akiza spoke, both Hakase Fudo and Mrs. Fudo's spirit forms began/continued to vanish. Or rather, going further and further away from Akiza and Yusei. Yusei began to try and run after them. However, in actuality, he was just running on the same space over and over again as Hakase Fudo and Mrs. Fudo continued to fade away.

"Father! Mother!" Yusei called out to them. "Wait! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"You are the one that'll bring all together Yusei." Mrs. Fudo told her son as her spirit began to slowly vanish into a speck of light.

"You still have much to do back in Satellite Sector Yusei." Hakase Fudo added. "As for Miss Akiza Izinski, I'm certain she has her own duties to fulfill." And with that, both Mrs. Fudo and Hakase Fudo disappeared; thus a bright light appeared and engulfed both Akiza and Yusei.

The group gasped, seeing the light glow as an unconscious Yusei and Akiza floated up out of the light.

"They're okay!" Leo grinned ear to ear in happiness.

"Yusei!" Both Aura and Crow called out to him as he and Akiza continued to float upwards and then towards the group.

"Easy!" Trudge told them as he and Mina grabbed both Yusei and Akiza gently out of the air and laid them on their backs on the remaining bit of the 4-way catwalk/bridge.

"Yusei! Pull yourself together!" Crow spoke sternly towards his out cold friend/foster brother..

"Akiza! Please wake up!" Aura pleaded. Slowly, the two opened their eyes much to the relief of the others.

"Thank goodness." Leo sighed in relief.

"We've returned?" Akiza questioned. The two slowly sat up. Upon doing so, Aura hugged them both tightly.

"Thank Crimson you're both ok." She choked with relief.

"I won't forget what you said, Father, Mother." Yusei whispered almost to himself.

"So what happened to you guys?" Trudge questioned. As Aura let them go, Yusei was about to answer, when Akiza spoke up.

"Not entirely sure." Akiza admitted. "But what I do know is that we fell into that light below and from what I could see, we were inside of Old Moment. Or rather, the ruins of it at least."

"Inside the Old Moment?" Mina questioned, stunned. This time, Yusei answered before Akiza could say more.

"Yeah." He admitted. "We saw the spirits of the ones that were killed in the meltdown 17 years ago supposedly."

"The deceased souls..." Aura shuddered. "You actually saw them?" Akiza gave a nod of her head to confirm what Aura asked, then she continued.

"Not only that, but 2 spirits, not like those deceased ones, saved us." Akiza continued. "One of the two was none other than Hakase Fudo; Yusei's Father."

"Yusei's Dad?!" Leo and Luna gasped.

"That's right Leo and Luna." Yusei answered before Akiza could. "But there was one other as Akiza was starting to say. Apologies Akiza for interjecting; continue."

"Right Yusei." Akiza nodded. "Anyways, the other one was someone even I could not recognize, but she-"

"Wait, a she?" Crow chimed in. "Who could "she" be?" Akiza huffed in irritation.

"I was getting to that part Crow." Akiza snapped. Crow raised his hands up in slight defeat as if to say "Alright alright; sorry!".

"This she seemed so similar to you Aura." Akiza continued. "Obviously much older, but you get the point."

"I recognized her to some degree." Yusei chimed in. "I may not have known her all too long, but she did look quite familiar. Almost as if she was…...my Mother…." Aura gasped; quickly getting out the photo she found before she handed it to Yusei.

"Did she look like this women?" She questioned. Yusei accepted the photo from Aura and looked at the female in the photo. Sure enough, she and the spirit he saw within the Old Moment were pretty similar, if not exactly the same. After a a few moments, Yusei spoke.

"Her spirit and this photo regarding her are exactly the same." Yusei replied.

"So then that really is a picture of your family. And it looks like Roman wasn't lying that you had a twin sister." Aura frowned.

"Yeah." Yusei agreed. "For once, that lying, psychotic backstabber was telling the truth."

"And that's all we found out regarding Yusei's family." Akiza spoke. "I too, had a question for your Father."

"Ooh! What did you ask him?" Leo asked, somewhat excited; obviously ignoring his sister's glare in his general direction as if to say "Leo!". Akiza took notice of everyone looking at her, especially Leo, Trudge and Mina. Taking a breath, she began to explain it.

"I asked Mr. Hakase Fudo if he knew my Father." Akiza started. "I wanted to know if what Roman said was also true. That my Father…." She trailed off; too afraid to continue in explaining it. In fact, if one looked close enough, they could see a very small tinge of guilt in her eyes. Luckily for her, both Trudge and Mina understood what she was trying to tell. Both Sector Security employees both looked at each other. After a few moments, both Trudge and Mina turn back to face Akiza. Trudge had a look of reluctance to tell Akiza the whole truth regarding her Father and the role he played regarding the Old Moment and its meltdown. Mina took notice of Trudge's reluctant look on his face, so she took that as an initiative for her to tell Akiza the truth.

"Well Akiza," Mina finally began. "I do not believe my words will be enough, so I'll have to show you a file regarding your Father." Akiza nods.

"Do what you need to ." Akiza agreed. "I'm fine either way." Upon saying this, Mina pulled out her data pad from her coat pocket and started it up. Once it was started up, Akiza waited for Mina to show her her Father's file as Mina scrolled through the files on her data pad. After a few more moments passed, Mina found Hideo Izinski's file. She then turned her data pad around so that everyone else could see it. Akiza noticed that Zero Reverse was one of the sub-articles on her Father's file page. She pressed her finger to the data pad to read/skim through all the information on her Father's file. After reading each paragraph, Akiza's brown eyes began widen ever so slightly. Eventually, it came to the point that Akiza stepped backwards in shock; her eyes twitching in shock and fear. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"T-This…." Akiza choked. "This can't be true…!" "None of this can really be true!" She glances at Mina, then Trudge. "Right?" At this question from Akiza, Mina looked away and Trudge closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. After a brief moment, Mina replied.

"Unfortunately, it's all true." Mina replied. "Director Goodwin double checked this information himself."

"Well if he did, then why would he dismiss this information? Is it because of my Father's position as a Senator?" Akiza questioned. "And therefore, would not want him to be thrown in prison."

"It's highly possible." Trudge chimed in. "I told him about it when Mina showed me this information myself. Goodwin dismissed our regards for this. He never told us why though."

"Well...if what's on my Father's file for Sector Security really to be true….." Akiza began. She curled her fingers into a fist; slight determination began to appear on her face. "Then I'll right the wrongs that have happened regarding not just my Father, but me as well! It's true I wasn't the one that caused the death of Misty's brother, Toby, but I still deem it my responsibility. I just hope that when this whole battle with the Dark Signers is over, that Misty and I can possibly be friends; or something of that nature. And that's not all I plan to do. I also plan to eradicate Sayer and the remains of his blasted Arcadia Movement! I'm not eradicating it just for my own personnel, but for _all_ those who've lost their lives because of Sayer's actions towards us young kids: me included!" Yusei's lips formed a smile at Akiza's mini speech.

"Akiza…" Yusei smiled.

"That's right Akiza. And know you got us to help you out." Aura smiled. Akiza turned to face Aura, a smile on her face. Leo and Luna smiled as well, but then Leo gasped.

"Hey wait a minute! If Roman didn't lie about Akiza's Dad, doesn't that mean he also didn't lie about Aura-Mmmmph!" Before Leo could continue,, Aura quickly covered his mouth.

"Let's not jump the gun Leo. There's no way I'm Yusei's sister ok?" Aura said.

"Actually Aura, there was something I wanted to mention to you as well." Mina began.

"Ah Crimson." Aura groaned with a facepalm. "What is it now?"

"Well for starters, it was her name; Aura Guardian. It's the same first and middle name as Aura Fudo." Mina explained.

"That's just a coincidence! That doesn't prove-!" Aura began to protest, only for Mina to cut her off.

"Then you showed us your ribbon, saying it was a stabilizer. According to the reports on Hakase Fudo's family, Aura Fudo showed signs of Psychic powers at a young age. So he and his wife decided to create a stabilizer as a hair ribbon for her." Mina frowned. Aura was speechless; stunned as she shook her head.

"N-No way..." She stammered, shocked. Yusei's expression showed a mixture of slight shock, yet it also showed solemness at the same time.

"I-I mean, I was raised in Crash Town by Sarah and Landon Flood until they died in an accident when I was six. After that, I was raised by my godmother and grandpa and onward throughout my life. There's no way I can be Aura Fudo." Aura spoke in defiance.

"Well we could always do a DNA test." Mina suggested.

"What?" Aura questioned.

"Like a blood test Miss Mina?" Luna asked with an utter curiousness in her voice. Mina gave a nod towards Luna.

"Right. We take a DNA sample, usually blood, from Yusei and Aura and the doctors would then test them. If it's a match, then it proves that Aura is in fact Yusei's twin sister." Mina finished.

"You're out of your mind." Aura deadpanned.

"Aura at least give this a shot. If the test ends up negative, then we can drop it." Mina told her. Before Aura could anything further, Yusei spoke up.

"If it'll help solve this mystery, then I'm all in." Yusei agreed. At that moment, Aura turned and glared at Yusei with a "Why you!/No!" look.

"I swear Yusei if this test ends up positive, I'm teasing you without mercy. You hear me?!" She hissed. "Especially about you and Akiza!" When Aura mentioned teasing him regarding him and Akiza, he felt the temperature in his body rise. He could feel his face (more specifically his cheeks) burning up in embarrassment.

H-Huh?!" Yusei stuttered. "What will that accomplish?" At that, Aura's lips formed a grin. A teasing, sisterly grin to be accurate.

"It's the sister's job to mercilessly tease and mess with her brother. It's in life's rules." She remarked. "So get used to it if this test comes out positive."

"Well, the test will have to wait until after the Dark Signers are dealt with." Trudge chimed in. "There's still one more Dark Signer out there."

"Yeah the Dark Signer of the Hummingbird. Jack should be dueling her as we speak so-" Before she could continue, Aura gasped; clutching her head in pain once again her Priestess mark glowing. "Again?!" She gasped in pain.

"What's wrong Aura?" Yusei asked in concern.

"Wait a minute; I seen this before." Trudge gaped.

"Aura is it another vision?!" Luna gasped. Aura gasped out in pain as images appeared in her mind.

"Is it Jack?" Leo asked in concern regarding his Duelist Idol. Aura doesn't answer Leo's question due the pain she was feeling via the vision. So Yusei answered for her.

"Most likely." Yusei replied.

Alternative Reality if Jack Atlas had lost to Carly...

"Jack…. Wake up Jack." A familiar voice spoke. Jack began to blink his eyes open to see Carly standing over him.

"Ugh…." Jack groaned groggily. "What happened to me?" Jack sat up and notice his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of bedroom. He looked down at his right arm and gaped. "The hell?! Why do I have the Mark of the Hummingbird in place of Crimson Dragon Mark?!"

"You lost our duel, Jack." Carly explained. "And because you have, Asilla piscu gave me the power to reborn you as one of its Disciples. You should be utmost pleased. Now come, I have some things to show you." Jack grunted, but got out of the bed and followed Carly regardless.

After some time of walking through the massive halls/corridors of what Jack could deem as a palace, he and Carly eventually reached a balcony that allowed them to view the world before them. Lava/fire spewed into the sky in a directions. Blackened ash covered the ground for miles on end. Jack's purple and blackened eyes observed the scenery before him.

"What happened to the world Carly?" Jack asked. Carly turned to face Jack, a devilish smile on her face.

"Simple." She began. "The moment you lost to me and thus, reborn as a Dark Signer, the Dark Signers were given the firepower they needed to crush those pathetic Signers and burn them to the ground. Just look at those feeble Dragons!" Carly pointed towards where Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon all cried out in pain before exploding into nothing due the flames burning them. At the sight, Carly began to chuckle.

"Of course, due to the rules, the Signers can only challenge us every 5000 years." Carly smirked. "Not like that matters, Dark King."

"Dark King?..." Jack questioned. He turned to face Carly, as she did to him.

"Yes." Carly remarked. "The Dark King is none other than you. This entire world belongs to you."

"And what of you?" Jack inquired.

"Me? Carly answered with a question of her own. "Ha; isn't it obvious Jack? I'm the Dark Queen of this fantastic place. Asilla piscu was kind enough to talk to the other Immortals to allow us 2 remaining Dark Signers to rule the world in their steed."

"I see…" Jack pondered. "If that's the case…..then what of my friends?"

"They were all destroyed by our hand." Carly replied. "And because they have, you've shown them your true colors." Jack's lips suddenly formed a dark smile.

"Ha! You're right Carly!" Jack laughed. "I was missing something ever since Yusei defeated in the Fortune Cup! And that was none other than the glory of power! Power that you can use like an iron fist, or iron hammer, to crush your enemies into nothing but dust!" Shortly after, he began to laugh darkly, and Carly, his Dark Queen, joined in. After they stopped laughing, Jack looked down at the blackened ash ground below them. Something he didn't notice before gleamed in the smallest light of the sun. When he looked closer, they appeared to glasses. His eyes widened in shock.

 _Those are…!_ Jack thought. He jumped down from the balcony and picked them up. There's was no mistaking it, they were Carly's glasses, still broken from when Jack first found them at the Arcadia Movement building. He turned to look up at Carly.

"No." He spoke. "This isn't the future you seek!" At that, Carly gaped in surprise.

Back to the real reality…

"You though you could fool me with an illusion like that?" Jack asked as he picked Carly's glasses off the ground and held them up. "Carly, I know you. You don't desire that." Carly stared at the glasses in Jack's hand.

"But Jack!" Carly protested. "It could be reality! I shall make it so!"

"Not if my Changing Destiny Trap card has anything to say about it!" Jack countered as he pressed a button on his duel disk; thus flipping said trap card over. Carly's trap card image vanished from view as Jack continued. "Due to my trap, your second attack with Fortune Lady Chaos is negated." Carly grit her teeth and sped off. "Carly wait!"

"Wait for what? More of your petty nonsense?" Carly snapped. "I think not! I _will_ control our Fates! I _will_ unify us! Whether you like it or not!"

"Not so!" Jack countered. "Our futures haven't been set in stone yet! Now, not only does Changing Destiny stop your attack, but you get to choose between 1 of 2 effects."

"Oh?" Carly questioned. "And what could these 2 effects be?"

"Since you asked so nicely,, I'll tell you." Jack remarked sarcastically. "Well for starters, you either regain LP equal to half your monster's ATK. OR if you'd prefer, you can inflict damage to me equal to half your monster's ATK. And the choice is yours Carly!"

"Mine?" Carly wondered.

"Yes." Jack answered. "So what are you waiting for?" As Jack Carly continued to speed through the Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's Mark, a dark smile appeared on Carly's lips.

 _Foolish Jack…. You only have 450 LP left…. If I select the option to deal you the damage…..you shall lose and our Fates are Sealed!_

"You fool!" Carly laughed. "You stop my attack, but now you're okay with taking damage? Make up your damn mind!"

"I have made up my mind!" Jack shot back. "Now you make up your mind!"

"Fine!" Carly snarled. She turned to face Jack and pointed her right index finger at him. "I select the option that deals damage to-!" However, something stopped her from finishing her sentence. Was it the look in Jack's eyes? Or was it the images of her memories with Jack that stopped her? Regardless of the reason, Jack noticed her hesitation.

 _Is she going to beat me here?_ Jack thought. _If so, she wouldn't have hesitated._ He gaped. _Of course! The REAL Carly is breaking through! She would NEVER hurt me, or anyone. And I know that better than anyone. She could've easily left me at the hospital. But she didn't. She made her choice and saved me, nursed me back to health, and so on!_ Jack noticed that Carly turned her head away from him and a shadowed appeared over her eyes.

"I select the option to regain LP…" Carly spoke. But her voice wasn't that that desired unifying them. It was her pure, kind-hearted voice. (Carly's LP: 3600 + 1750 = 5350.)

 _Carly!_ Jack thought. He rode his D-Wheel up so that he was parallel to hers.

"Carly…" Jack mused. Carly turned to face Jack. A small smile appeared on her.

"Jack…" Carly spoke softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"No no." Jack dismissed. "It's not your fault."

"Perhaps you're right." Carly agreed. "Had you not played your trap, I'd still under Aslla piscu's influence. My thoughts would be hers. Not my own. I do not desire that future that Aslla piscu forced me to show you."

"As I thought." Jack noted. "So now what?"

"I have no reason to fight anymore." Carly spoke. "Therefore I'll-" Before she could place her right hand atop her duel disk's LP counter, a voice spoke up.

" **Foolish girl!** " The voice snarled. " **There's no surrendering! Not when you have a role to fulfill!** " Carly's Mark began to glow brightly as a shadowy purple aura surrounded Carly and manifested itself above Carly. Jack took notice and gritted his teeth.

"How dare you use Carly for your selfish dreams!" Jack snarled. "Carly, nor I, will be a part of that petty future you forced Carly to show me! That is something neither of us desire!" The shadowed form of Aslla piscu chuckled. Darkly.

" **It matters not what you, nor Carly think of the future I see fit for you 2.** " Aslla piscu remarked coldly. " **I** _ **will**_ **ensure that it happens! No matter what! Rargh!** " Aslla piscu then went back inside Carly. At first, nothing happened, then suddenly, Carly's eyes glowed a bright purple. Her lips formed a devious grin. Jack's mouth fell open in shock. But his shock didn't last long. Almost instantly, it was replaced with utmost anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jack roared. "YOU'LL PAY DARK SIGNERS!"

" **Ha! As if Jack Atlas!** " Aslla piscu/Carly laughed in response. " **I activate the Speed Spell - Cursed Fortune! Now since I have at least 3 Speed Counter, I can place a Curse Counter on Fortune Lady Earth. Now by removing 1 Curse Counter, she can't attack, but her Level will increase by 1! I set 1 card facedown to end my turn. But don't bother trying to save Carly-I mean, your lover now because she's mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Jack grit his teeth as he continued speed behind Carly.

"My turn then; draw!" Jack declared as he drew his card from his deck. (Jack/Carly/Aslla piscu's SC: 2-3, 4-5) Jack observed his cards carefully.

 _How can I save Carly, my lover, now?_ Jack wondered. He looked at his hand again, then he noticed something.

 _That's it!_ Jack thought. He grabbed Vice Dragon from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk.

"Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand." Jack began. A purple winged dragon appeared onto the field in front of Jack. (Vice Dragon, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 1000/1200 (originally 2000/2400)) Jack continued by Normal Summoning Dark Resonator. (Dark Resonator, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1300/300.) Jack then raised his right arm upwards, and thus his 2 monsters began to turn orange as they were consumed by a green pillar.

"WIth these 2 monsters, I shall merge their powers into one absolute force! One so strong enough, that it can burn through the mightiest of foes! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dark and reddish skinned dragon emerged onto the field. It looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend, but with a couple changes. For one, its scales burned with a fiery passion of sorts, plus a few other things. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 Synchro. ATK/DEF: 3000/2000.) Aslla piscu/Carly's expression from deviousness to that of slight surprise.

" **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend…..** " Aslla piscu/Carly mused. " **A small fraction of Burning Soul I see….. Too bad I'll be extinguishing it along with you next turn! But before you do anything fancy, I activate the effect of Cursed Fortune! By removing the Curse Counter on Earth, her Level increases by 1! Not only are both my monsters stronger than yours now, but you take another jolt of 400 points of damage! Let him have it Earth!** " Fortune Lady Earth cried out in pain via the Curse Counter on her. But despite that, she was able to send a jolt of energy down to Jack. He yelped in pain. (Jack's LP: 450 - 400 = 50.)

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Aslla piscu/Carly laughed darkly. " **Your LP is now flickering like that of a candle flame in the wind! All I have to do is blow on you and you'd lose! And your precious lover Carly shall be doing just that on the next turn!** "

"Not so Dark Signer!" Jack countered.

" **Oh?...** " Aslla piscu/Carly wondered.

"I activate the effect of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared. "Once a turn, I destroy all other face-up ATK position monsters on the field! Upon doing that, only Hot Red Dragon Archfiend can attack this turn!"

" **Damn you!** " Aslla piscu/Carly growled.

"Go! Burning Destruction!" Jack declared. And with that, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's entire body flashed a fiery color and spread its wings. Upon doing so, fire erupted from its core and incinerated both Fortune Lady Chaos and Fortune Lady Earth. With that done, Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, direct attack!" Jack declared. "Burning Powerforce!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend rushed towards Aslla piscu/Carly, then released a stream of fire from its mouth, plus its entire body for good measure. The force of the attack pushed Aslla piscu/Carly into the purple fire-like wall.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Aslla piscu/Carly screamed. (Aslla piscu/Carly's LP: 5350 - 3000 = 2350. Aslla piscu/Carly's SC: 5- 3 = 2) Suddenly, Aslla piscu/Carly on her D-Wheel vanished. This worried Jack very much so.

"Carly!" Jack called out. "CARLY!" After a few moments, Aslla piscu/Carly' D-Wheel appeared once more in purple fire. At first, Jack was glad she was okay, but that feeling didn't last long as her facial expression towards him showed that of pure anger. His eyes widened in surprise, then reverted back to normal.

"Carly….." Jack muttered. He glanced at 2 cards in his hand, then placed them into the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk. "I place 2 cards facedown to end my turn."

" **Jack, it pleases me to see you desperate to hang on in this duel. That all you seem to think about is Carly.** " Aslla piscu/Carly remarked. " **Unfortunately for you, Fate is cruel! Especially now! Trap card open! Inherited Fortune! SInce a Fortune Lady monster(s) was destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon up to 2 Fortune Lady monsters from my hand during the next Standby Phase.** " Aslla piscu/Carly explained. " **But that's not all I get! Thanks to you destroyed removing Fortune Lady Chaos from the field, I can now Special Summon its Fusion Materials to my field in DEF mode with their effects negated!** " Jack watched as Fortune Lady Light and Dark emerged back onto the field. Aslla piscu/Carly put her hand a top of her deck.

" **My turn; draw**!" Aslla piscu/Carly declared. (Jack/Carly's SC: 3-4, 2-3) Upon drawing her card, she grinned.

 _Perfect!_ Aslla piscu/Carly thought. _Time to use Jack as a sacrifice to ensure the future I seek occurs!_ Aslla piscu/Carly grabbed 2 monsters from her hand and slapped them onto her duel disk.

" **Since its my Standby Phase, I now can Special Summon from my hand Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water!** " Aslla piscu/Carly declared. 2 more Spellcaster monster emerged onto the field next to Light and Dark respectively. (Fortune Lady Wind/Water, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 900.) Aslla piscu/Carly raised her right arm, then put it a top of her deck. " **Now Jack, since I have 4 Fortune Lady monsters on my field, Fortune Lady Water allows me to draw 4 cards from my deck!** " Upon doing so, she moved her card hand a bit so she could see the cards to their fullest. Her grin widened upon noticing her Earthbound Immortal card. She then raised her right arm upward. " **Now Jack! I send my Fortune Light and Dark to the Graveyard to Contact Fusion Summon back my Fortune Lady Chaos! And finally, I use Fortune Lady Wind and Water as sacrifices so that I can Summon this! Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!** " Light and Dark vanished in a black n' white portal, then out come the Fusion monster twirling its chaos staff/scepter. Also, the giant heart of Aslla piscu appeared in the sky. Negative streams of energy flowed into the heart shape seal. It made loud heartbeat-like sounds around 2-3 times before exploding in a purple stream of energy. As soon as the smoke and debris dissipated, the giant orange and black-winged hummingbird showed itself. It released a loud cry. (Fortune Lady Chaos, Level 7 Fusion, ATK/DEF: 3500. Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Level 10 Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2500.) Jack's expression showed that of utmost horror.

 _How can I save Carly now?_ He wondered. Aslla piscu/Carly thrusted her right hand forward.

" **Battle! Fortune Lady Chaos, attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and end this duel! Chaotic Curse! Hahahahahahaha!** " Fortune Lady Chaos twirled her staff, then blasted a beam of chaotic energy at Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. However…

"Trap card open!" Jack blurted out of his mouth. "King's Change Tactics!"

" **What's this?** " Aslla piscu/Carly wondered.

"Thanks to this trap, I can return 1 Synchro monster from either my field or Graveyard to my Extra Deck, then I can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that has a Level less than or equal to the returned monster! So by returning Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to my Extra Deck," Jack explained. "I can Special Summon my very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend onto my field to take its place!"

" **What?!** " Aslla piscu/Carly gaped, surprised by this maneuver. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend vanished from Jack's feld, only to be replaced by Red Dragon Archfiend in all of its blaze and glory. It roared at Aslla piscu/Carly. (Red Dragon Archfiend Archfiend, Level 8 Dragon Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3000/2000.) However despite Red Dragon Archfiend's appearance onto the field, Aslla piscu/Carly began to laugh darkly. This caught Jack's attention.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked sharply.

" **Simple Jack Atlas.** " Aslla piscu/Carly remarked coldy. " **Your monster has the same ATK as your last monster. Which means you swapping monsters hasn't changed the situation one bit. You're still going to lose this duel during this attack. Fortune Lady Chaos, continue your attack!** " And Fortune Lady Chaos did just that. However, despite this, Jack's lips formed a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aslla piscu." Jack retorted. "But due to my trap card, King's Change Tactics, I take no damage from attacks involving the monster Summoned by this trap card's effect. Furthermore, Red Dragon Archfiend cannot be destroyed this turn."

" **Tch…** " Aslla piscu/Carly grunted. " **So you saved your monster, but not yourself! And to prove this, Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!** " Jack looked up and saw the Earthbound Immortal plunging its massive beak towards him.

 _If the real Carly saw this, she'd blame herself for putting me through all this hurt._ Jack thought. He then pulled a card from his hand revealed it to Aslla piscu/Carly.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader!" Jack announced. "When I'm being attacked directly, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to instantly end the Battle Phase!" Battle Fader then gonged its bell several times; thus sending out shockwaves towards Aslla piscu and stopping its assault.

" **Fine.** " Aslla piscu/Carly growled. " **I set 1 card to end my turn.** " Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright; I've held on this long. Now let's see if I can pull a miracle." Jack mused. He looked at current hand, then back at Aslla piscu/Carly.

"Carly…." Jack murmured. "Throughout my time of getting to know you, I could tell that you weren't some wannabe reporter looking for a quick interview. You genuinely wanted to help me. And for that, I'm forever grateful to you. You've done so many favors for me, and what did I give you in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps I feel like I used you in some way or another. But regardless, I _will_ return your favors that you've done for me. Why am I doing this? Because I love you Carly! You showed me a slither of it when you were helping-caring for me when I was injured. Words cannot express how I feel. At least, not right now. But they will. Once I save you that is!" Suddenly, the top card of Jack's deck began to glow a bright gold. "What's this? He looked at the top card of his deck. Also, his Wings Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm began to glow bright red.

The Signers all gasped as their Marks disappeared from their arms.

"The Marks are disappearing!" Luna noted, shocked.

"The same thing happened to Yusei!" Leo pointed out.

"That means-" Crow began. Aura gasped as she saw the vision before abruptly standing.

"Dammit Jack! Don't you _dare_ die on us!" She yelled, quickly running to get to her D-Wheel. Yusei and the others began to follow her outside and got on their D-Wheels/car(s), then proceeded to drive off in the direction of the Hummingbird Control Unit.

The Marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Jack's back as he looked at his deck again.

 _My friends' Marks. Are they lending me their power?_ He thought as he drew the top of card his deck. The card he drew as none other than the Tuner monster: Majestic Dragon.

"So then this is the miracle of the Crimson Dragon?" Jack wondered. "Well if so, I shall put it to good use! I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Majestic Dragon!" As Jack did so, a pink dragon with small wings appeared onto the field. (Majestic Dragon, Level 1 Dragon-type Tuner, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"Now! I tune my Level 1 Majestic Dragon with my Level 1 Battle Fader and my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack announced boldy. "Synchro Summon! Level 10! Majestic Red Dragon!" The 3 monsters became orange lights that dissipated into the green pillar of light, which flashed a bright green. Once it vanished, a red and black scaled dragon appeared onto the field. Its 2 wings split into 4 seperate parts. Majestic Red Dragon, Level 10 Dragon Synchro, ATK/DEF: 4000/2000.) Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Majestic Red Dragon's effect!" Jack declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control; not only does Majestic Red Dragon gain its effects and negates the targeted monster's effects, but he also gains ATK equal to that targeted monster's until the End Phase! So I target your Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Majestic Absorption!" Majestic Red Dragon breathed majestic red fire at Aslla piscu; thus turning it into a shell of its former self. Majestic Red Dragon roared in triumph. (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 + 2500 = 6500.) Jack then looked down at his Spell/Trap card Zone.

 _Alright; all I gotta do is use my final Set card, Shockwave. Upon activation, it'll destroy Majestic Red Dragon and we'll both take 6500 points of damage._ Jack thought. He was about to do just that when he heard Carly's kind-hearted voice.

" _Jack." Carly began._

" _Carly? Is that you?" Jack replied._

" _Yes." Carly responded. "You mustn't play your card."_

" _Why ever not?" Jack inquired._

" _Because if you do, what will your friends think? They will not be happy with you. Besides, this isn't about me. It's about saving millions of lives. Do this, for me." Jack closed his eyes, a sad smile appeared on his lips._

" _Sorry Carly…." Jack remarked. "But I can't do that. I know it sounds like I'm being selfish, and it probably is. But I don't care about that. You showed me kindness that cannot easily be repeated. I took you for granted, and for that, I'm really sorry. I should've done a better job to protect from something like this. But I didn't. But now, I'll make up for all that right here!" Jack waited for an answer, but he got none._

" **Trap card open!** " Aslla piscu/Carly bellowed. " **Earthbound Release! By tributing my Earthbound Immortal, all monsters on your field are destroyed! And then, you take damage equal to their combined ATK! You lose Jack Atlas!** "

"Not so!" Jack countered. "First of all, Majestic Red Dragon stole your Earthbound Immortal's abilities! And second, I activate my Trap card, Shockwave! Upon activation, my Majestic Red Dragon is destroyed, then we both take equal to its ATK points!"

" _JACK!"_ Jack heard Carly mentally scream in his head.

" **WHAT?!** " Aslla piscu/Carly shrieked. " **Why would you do that?! It makes no sense whatsoever!** "

"It doesn't have to make sense!" Jack snapped. "Now begone Earthbound Immortal! My friend-no, lover, Carly, is free of your control!"

" **IM-IMPOSSIBLE!** " Aslla piscu/Carly shrieked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Aslla piscu/Carly and Jack screamed as they both got launched from their D-Wheels and went flying into the air forwards. After a few seconds, their bodies hit the hard rocky pavement. Both their LP counters had dropped to 0. While Carly felt no pain because her body was already dead, Jack's body wasn't so lucky. Once he hit the rocky pavement, he didn't have time to grunt. He could already tell that some of his ribs were broken. And since he went flying off his D-Wheel, it's highly likely that he was flying at the same speed that his D-Wheel was going; which if one had to estimate, probably 79-85, perhaps even 90 miles per hour. His strength severely weakened from the duel and the impact on the rocky pavement. He had just enough strength to lift his head up to see Carly lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He tried to stand, but he could not; he winced when he tried. Which would most likely mean that his ankle(s) were broken. So instead, he tried to slither across the rocky pavement, like a snake would, in hopes of reaching Carly. Each breath he took to move his body towards Carly were becoming more shallow and faster. He may not be able to see it, but he was internally bleeding. Pretty soon, he'd die through internal bleeding. After a few more movements, he had finally reached Carly.

"C-Carly…." Jack croaked. "Are you alright?" Carly turned her head to face Jack.

"Y-Yes…" She replied. "But I can't see anything…"

"Oh! Your glasses!" Jack realized as he used his strength to get her glasses out of his pocket. He then put them on her face. Once he did, Carly blinked a few times, then her vision became clearer.

"Jack….." Carly spoke softly. "Why….. Why did you play your card when I told you not to?..."

"B-Because….." Jack started. "Because of how much I care about you."

"I see…" Carly replied. "But Jack….isn't that considered selfishness?... You could've won the duel…. You could've save millions of lives…. But why try to save little old me?... I'm just a nobody…"

"Stop that!" Jack snapped. "You're _not_ a nobody! Not in my book!"

"Eh?!" Carly gaped, surprised.

"You….. You taught me several things when you took care of me, nursed me back to health… You showed me all the things I threw away for nothing but petty glory."

"I…" Carly started. She then winced in pain, as did Jack. After a few moments, Carly continued. "Since you technically lost this duel….not only will the Hummingbird Control Unit not be turned on….but we'll both be sent the Netherworld…. Are you….. *cough* sure this is what you want?..."

"If it means *cough* being with the person I've come to love, then yes; it's worth it….." Jack answered.

"Oh Jack…" Carly smiled sadly. "If that's how you feel about me….then I'll gladly return them…" Carly inches herself closer towards Jack, as did Jack towards Carly. After a bit of struggling with their energy levels in their bodies, they both reached each other so they were close enough to do what all couples do: Kiss. And kiss they did. ( **On the lips obviously. :P)** While they kissed, both their bodies began to turn blackish-grey. Which could only mean one thing: They were both sent to the Netherworld. After a few moments, there was nothing left of either of their bodies. The only thing that remained of Jack's body was his duel disk. Which left the area utmost instantly after Jack vanished.

 **0713MM: What did I tell you? Emotional roller-coaster ride or nah? Regardless if it was or wasn't an emotional roller-coaster, I'll find out the answer to that question when I see a review from you readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Heyllo there! I now welcome you the first part of the final duel in the Dark Signer Arc! Like I've said before, I do not own Yugioh 5D's, nor Aura. So with disclaimers done and over with, let the chapter-**

Akiza; Jack is dead?! NOOOOOOOOO!

Yusei and Crow: ...Jack...

0713MM: Oh relax! Jack Atlas will be back!

Akiza; Yeah, in about 2 chapters! That's a long time to wait!

0713MM: You'll be fine!

Akiza; Humph! Says you!

0713MM: Okay you got me there Akiza. *raises hands up in defeat.*

Crow: *sighs, then turns to the readers.* Since Akiza has to decided to interrupt the start of this chapter, I'll say it. Chapter start.

Chapter 11

Aura quickly rode ahead of the others when suddenly, she felt pressure as her Mark burned; making her gasp.

"Oh dear Crimson..no..." She murmured softly, horrified. It was then she saw Jack's duel disk; making her quickly stop. She quickly ran to it, dropping to her knees as she picked it up. With shaking hands, she got out Red Dragon Archfiend card from the Graveyard and the Spirit of the Dragon appeared.

"Red please tell me." She began. Red Dragon Archfiend roared mournfully, making her gasp as tears began to form. She covered her mouth as the others caught up to her and got off their respective vehicles; thus proceeding to approach her.

"You alright Aura?" Yusei asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yusei..." Aura choked out, turning to face him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried; clutching Jack's duel disk tightly. The others took notice of this utmost instantly and they had their own reactions to represent sadness. Crow and Yusei had their eyes closed and were clenching their fists tightly.

"Jack…!" Crow growled. Despite trying to sound angry, he could not. He was too sad for the loss of his Foster Brother to express anger. At least, not to its fullest. "I'll avenge you! One way or another!" Yusei was too stunned to say a thing. Akiza and Luna glanced at each other, then back at Aura.

"What did Red Dragon Archfiend say Aura?" Luna finally asked. "Did he say what happened to Jack?" Aura choked out a gasp as she spoke.

"He told me th-that Jack he played a trap that resulted on the both of them losing... H-He did it to be with her." She explained.

"Be with who?" Crow asked.

"Carly…" Akiza whispered. At Akiza's answer, Aura nodded as she looked down.

"Carly...she was a reporter who helped Jack after his duel against Yusei in the Fortune Cup... Sh-She helped him in more ways than one. And before he knew it, he fell in love with her... But when she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement, she was killed by Sayer… As a result, she became a Dark Signer… And when Jack saw that, he wanted to save her… But I never thought he would..." Aura explained, shaking her head sadly. After some time, Yusei spoke up.

"Jack sacrificed himself to save Carly." Yusei started. "Just because he succeeding in saving Carly and dying in the process doesn't mean that we've lost yet."

"And as Jack would say 'Stop crying you dolts'!" Akiza mimicked Jack's voice to utmost perfection. Yusei nodded at Akiza regarding what she said.

"That's right." Yusei agreed. "Now, all we have to do is-"

"Yusei!" Luna suddenly spoke up and she pointed to the sky. "It's gone past sunset!"

"We're too late then." Trudge chimed in. "From what Roman said earlier, all 4 Control Units had to be turned on to prevent the resurrection of the King of the Netherworld." As if right on que,, the ground began to shake violently. As it did so, the Marks of all the Signers glowed a bright red. They clutched their right arms.

"What's going on?!" Luna shouted over the tremors.

"I don't know Luna!" Akiza retorted. "But if I had to guess, it's coming from the Old Ener-D Reactor site! The place where me and Yusei dueled Roman!" As if wanting to prove Akiza right, the group turned just slightly to see a massive blob of negative energy rise up from the inside of the Reactor that had its meltdown. After a few moments, the massive blob of negative energy began to take form. Its red eyes glowed brightly and it began to scan the area. It eventually spotted Neo Domino City and a Mark the shape of Condor above the City/a tall shrine to some degree. Shortly after, it began to take steps towards the City where the shrine was. Luckily for the group, the King of the Netherworld hadn't noticed them.

"It hasn't noticed use." Mina finally spoke up.

"No, that's not its goal." Yusei pointed out. "It's after that Mark in the sky. And the Shrine from Goodwins' mansion."

"Another Dark Signer?" Crow asked. "Sheesh! How many of these guys are there?!" He continues by chuckling to himself. "Well no matter the number, I'll still take these Dark Signers out and go there!"

"Crow if you didn't notice, that's a place is in the City. And we're here in Satellite; we'll never make it there in time!" Aura yelled. Suddenly, the group heard a roar.

"What was that?" Luna asked as she glanced around the area; trying to find the source of the roar.

"Look!" Aura yelled, pointing at the sky. They all looked up to see a bright crimson red glow to see the Crimson Dragon as it roared.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei gasped. The Crimson Dragon then flew to them and shot a light making them all gasp as they were now in a sort of space.

"We're inside the Crimson Dragon." Akiza noted.

"What's it planning to do with us?" Yusei questioned.

"It's taking us there." They looked at Aura who had spoken up. "It's taking us to the Shrine." She said. They then saw a bright light as they now stood in front of the Shrine. "Did we just instantly teleport from Satellite to the City?" Leo questioned, stunned.

"It seems so." Yusei said.

"I've been waiting for you, Signers."

The group looked up to see Goodwin walking out from inside the shrine. "You have defeated the Dark Signers, however you failed to close the Gates to the Underworld in time." Goodwin pointed out.

"Director?" Mina gasped.

"Goodwin…!" Aura growled.

"Goodwin tell me! Did we lose?" Yusei yelled. "Is this world-"

"It's coming to an end." Goodwin said.

"What?" Yusei gasped, as Goodwin looked up.

"The King of the Underworld is heading this way." Goodwin remarked with slight coldness in his tone..

"Why is the King of the Underworld heading this way?" Yusei questioned.

"Unless you summoned it." Aura hissed.

"That is correct Priestess. This shrine is a sacred land for rituals. And in order to perform the ritual, I used the the Crimson Dragon to bring you here." Goodwin smirked. Goodwin then brought out the container which held the severed arm that had the Mark of the Dragon's Head. It glowed; causing the Signers to hiss in pain from their Marks.

"It hurts!" Luna gasped.

"That's the Final Mark; the Dragon's Head." Yusei noted.

"Roman's Mark… But why do you have it?" Aura questioned with a hiss, clutching her Marked arm tightly. Goodwin chuckled before turning his back to them to show the Mark of the Condor; making them gasp.

"That Mark! You can't be a-!" Yusei gasped.

:That's right Yusei." Goodwin remarked as he turned back around to face them. "I'm your last obstacle in hopes to save this world from what I plan to do to it." After Goodwin said that, he opened the capsule up and grabbed the severed arm and attached to where his mechanical one used to be. He grinned in triumph and the Marks of the Signers, and Priestess, glowed brightly once again. They all hissed in pain from the burning sensation of their Marks. After a few moments and the burning sensation had died down, Akiza spoke.

"So then…." Akiza started. "All of this was planned out?" Goodwin chuckled.

"Planned out or not, you Signers shall be defeated by me here. Once that's done and over with, I'll use the power I have as a Dark Signer to destroy this world. Then, I'll use the power I have as a Signer to reform the world! I shall become its Grandmaster! Or for lack of a better term, a God! A God that controls the powers of the Light and the Darkness!" Yusei was about to retort sharply when Akiza spoke up before could.

"As if Goodwin!" Akiza shot back hotly. "We'll beat you right and save this world!"

"That's right!" Crow stepped forward. "This world may not be perfect, but it's the world I grew up in. And despite the Zero Reverse Incident, I shall look past that and focus on what matters to me the most; the kids of this world! They deserve a better future than what you plan to give them in the end if you succeed! Which I know for a fact that you won't!" At Crow and Akiza's angry outbursts, Goodwin chuckled darkly.

"Such bold words coming from peons like yourselves who can't even begin to comprehend what I'll accomplish." Goodwin retorted. Yusei stepped forward so that he was in between Akiza and Crow. He pointed his right index finger at Goodwin.

"Goodwin!" Yusei shouted up to him. "Whatever you have in store shall fail! Duel us to determine this world's fate!"

"Humph….. Normally I'd decline your offer Yusei Fudo. But since the fate of the world is at stake…. I'll make an acception…." Goodwin remarked. He then looked down from above at Akiza, Yusei and Crow. "Then again….how can the 3 of you duel me? Only 2 of you have D-Wheels…. And even if by some miraculous chance that Akiza had such a thing, she doesn't have a D-Wheel license….. Which means she cannot participate in our contest…" Akiza clenched her teeth in regards to Goodwin's response. However...

"Akiza!" Aura spoke up. Quickly, Aura got out her Duel Disk out of her D-Wheel. After she did that, she faced Akiza. "Use my D-Wheel." She said, as she put on her Duel Disk.

"Ehh?!" Akiza gaped, surprised. "But you heard Goodwin, I don't own a D-Wheel, or a D-Wheel license."

"Normally I'd agree with Goodwin on this," Trudge began. "however since the world is at stake because of him, I'll be willing to make an exception. Under one condition: Get a D-Wheel and your license after this is all over."

"Not like it matters, I don't even have a license." Aura smirked, pressing a setting on her D-Wheel. Trudge grumbled and muttered something about "Aura better get her D-Wheel license too…"

"This D-Wheel belonged to my Dad before he died. And it has some extra settings that'll make it easier for you to ride it Akiza." Aura explained to her while grabbing her helmet and tossing it to Akiza. "Insert your Duel Disk into the now open slot since I took my Duel Disk out of it. Ride it, and beat Goodwin." Akiza smiled and accepted the helmet from Aura.

"Thanks Aura." Akiza replied. She got onto Aura's D-Wheel, as did Crow and Yusei. Goodwin chuckled.

"Very well." He remarked. "Now that you 3 are prepared, the Mark of the Condor shall be your Duel Field to ride on with your D-Wheels in this Duel. While I am here up on this Shrine." As he spoke, the Mark of Condor in the sky turned 90 degrees so that it was flat. Once that was done, Yusei, Akiza and Crow started the engines of their D-Wheels (In Akiza's case, Aura's D-Wheel) and they sped off. Up, up and into the sky, and thus, landing on the Mark of the Condor on the white pathway. With the purple flame walls on either side of them.

"DUEL!"

"Now then, since this is a 3 vs. 1 duel, I shall start the duel with 12,000 Life points, while you 3 start with 4000 Life points each. No player is allowed to attack until all of us have taken 1 turn. Any objections?" Godwin explained.

"None from me!" Crow told him.

"That goes for me too." Akiza agreed.

"Same." Yusei added. At their agreements regarding the duel conditions, Goodwin's lips formed a grin.

"Very good." Goodwin remarked. He looked down at the 3 as they drove throughout the lane that his Condor Mark had made. "And just to make things interesting for us all, I choose Akiza to begin this duel off. If she doesn't mind, that is."

"Ehhhhh?!" Akiza gaped. "Why me?"

"Ladies first, Miss. Akiza." Goodwin replied coldly. He glanced towards Crow and Yusei. "Oh and you 2 can't give her any hints in this duel. I want to see if she understands the mechanics of Turbo Dueling. If you give her any tips, I shall hereby declare myself the winner of this duel. Do you object to that? Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan?" Neither young man spoke in response, which Goodwin took as a "No" from them.

 _Great!_ Yusei thought. _If I can't give Akiza tips on how Turbo Dueling works, then she'll lose for sure! In that case, I'll have to use my cards to defend her until she figures it out on her own._ Yusei, Crow and Goodwin watched as Akiza shakily moved her right hand off the handlebar and put it on top of her deck.

"It's my turn, draw!" Akiza declared; drawing her 6th card and adding it to her hand that attached to a device in front of her to keep her hand in place.

"This won't be easy for Akiza; especially since she doesn't have any Speed Spells to use." Trudge frowned.

"Oh, we won't have to worry about that." Aura said, her arms crossed.

"Eh? What do you mean Aura?" Mina questioned.

"Just when Akiza set her duel disk on my D-Wheel I slipped in some Speed Spells into her deck." Aura told them.

"Eh?!" Both Trudge and Mina gaped, surprised.

"How did you even-?!" Trudge began.

"What can I say? I'm a Trickster." Aura shrugged, looking up to where Yusei, Akiza and Crow were riding on the D-Wheels around the Cond Mark track.. _Akiza you've seen Yusei and the others Turbo Duel plenty of times. You know what to do; be steady and make the winning moves._ Akiza glanced her hand over again and notice a couple spell cards. But they were different than what she was used to. The fact that they had the abbreviation SP on them meant something else.

 _Speed Spells._ Akiza thought. _If I remember watching Yusei and the others Turbo Duel, you need Speed Counters in order to meet their conditions._ She glanced at her Speed Counter gauge.. _I don't have any Speed Counters at the moment, so I can't use any of my Speed Spells. But once Crow, Yusei and Goodwin go, all of us will have 4 Speed Counters. By that point, I'll have enough Speed Counters to play some of these Speed Spells. But for now, I'll settle with this._ Akiza grabbed 3 cards from her hand and placed them into her duel disk.

"I set 1 monster and 2 cards facedown to end my turn." Akiza spoke as she did said actions. Goodwin observed this as he saw the images of her 3 set cards appear onto his screen.

"Oh? Done already?" Goodwin wondered. "Heh…..fine by me." Once Akiza finished, Crow drove forward and put his right and a top of his deck.

"Then it's my turn then; draw!" Crow declared as he did so. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Crow's hand: 6 cards. Goodwin's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Crow's LP: 4000 x3. Goodwin's LP: 12,000. Akiza/Yusei/Crow/Goodwin's SC: 0-1.) Crow pulled a monster card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

"I Normal Summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame onto my field." Crow started. From a portal next to Crow, a black and blue bird flew out of it and onto Crow's field. (Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame, Level 4 Winged-Beast, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200.) He grabbed 2 cards from his hand placed them into his duel disk. "I shall follow suit to what Akiza did and place 2 cards facedown. That'll call it a turn. You're up Yusei!" Yusei gave Crow nod as he himself drove past Crow a bit, then proceeded to draw.

"My turn, draw!" Yusei announced as he did so; thus adding the 6th card to his hand. (Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Crow/Goodwin's SC: 1-2.) Yusei observed his hand. He inwardly sighed.

 _Well, it's not the greatest hand I've had, but I think I can make this work._ Yusei thought. Just like Akiza and Crow, Yusei grabbed 3 cards from his hand and placed them onto his duel disk.

"I set 1 monster and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei finished. "It's your move Goodwin!" As the 3 riders rode their D-Wheels throughout the track that the Mark of the Condor made. Goodwin scowled at their moves.

"So you made pretty much the same move 3 times over…." Goodwin scowled. "Fine…. Time for me shed some Light, and Dark, on your situation! It's my turn!" Goodwin drew the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. (Goodwin's hand: 6 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Crow/Goodwin's SC: 2-3.) "If there are monsters on your field and none on mine, I can Special Summon Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin said, as the oracle like monster appeared on the field. (Oracle of the Sun Level: 5 ATK/DEF: 1000/2000)

"Then I Summon the Tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator." Goodwin continued, as the ant Tuner appeared on the field. (Fire Ant Ascator Level: 3 ATK/DEF: 700/1300).

"A Tuner monster." Crow frowned.

"It's coming!" Akiza gasped.

"Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator tunes level 5 Oracle of the Sun!" Goodwin declared. "When the sun rises, all darkness is illuminated! Rain down light! Synchro Summon! Come Sun Dragon Inti!" And then the Sun Dragon Synchro monster appeared on the field with a roar. (Sun Dragon Inti, Level: 8 Dragon Synchro ATK/DEF: 3000/2800)

"Is that his ace monster?" Yusei questioned.

"By removing from play the Tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator, I Special Summon Weeping Idol from my hand.." Goodwin explained. (Weeping Idol Level: 2 ATK/DEF: 0/500) "Then I lower my Life points by 1000 to Special Summon the Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand." (Dark Goddess Witaka Level: 3 ATK?DEF: 0.) As soon as Goodwin said "Dark Tuner", Yusei, Akiza, Crow, and pretty much the rest of the group gasped.

"Dark Tuner?!" Akiza gaped. "How?!" Goodwin humphed.

"You seem to forget Miss Akiza…..I _am_ a Dark Signer….." Goodwin remarked. "And now, I'll show you the full extent of the Dark Signer power that I possess!" "I activate Dark Goddess Witaka's effect! The level of this card can be the same as the level of a Synchro monster on the field. Sun Dragon Inti's is level 8. Therefore, Dark Goddess Witaka's level also becomes 8! Level 8 Dark Goddess Witaka dark tunes level 2 Weeping Idol!" And the stars of the Dark Tuner monster went within Weeping Idol; thus destroying one another before becoming 6 black stars spinning with black lightning. "When the moon fills the darkness the evil roar emanates! Invite them to death! Dark Synchro summon! Come Moon Dragon Quila!" And the Moon Dragon appeared on the field next to Sun Dragon Inti, roaring in defense mode. (Moon Dragon Quila Negative Level: 6 ATK/DEF: 2500/2000) Goodwin then placed 2 cards into his Spell/Trap card Zones of his field.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Due to Moon Dragon Quila's effect it,'s destroyed at the End Phase." Goodwin said, as the Moon Dragon lowered down and disappeared into the depths of the Graveyard..

"For such a grand entrance, it's already leaving. I don't care about Gods or Destiny. I'm going to soar above it all! Just like the Legendary D-Wheeler!" Crow declared. Goodwin only smirked.

"But that cost him his left arm." He remarked almost coldly.

 _What's he talking about?_ Crow thought with a frown.

"Now back to the duel." Goodwin retorted. "I believe it's your turn Miss Akiza." Akiza nodded to answer Goodwin's question.

"It is." She remarked. "My turn; draw!" (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Goodwin's hand: 1 card. Yusei/Crow's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Crow/Yusei's LP: 4000 x3. Goodwin's LP: 12,000. Akiza/Crow/Yusei/Goodwin's SC: 3-4.) Akiza grabbed her set monster and flipped it face-up.

"I Flip Summon the monster, Black Rose Mage!" Akiza started. "And with its effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster with Black Rose or Rose in its name. Or, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Plant or Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck. The monster I choose is Rose Apprentice!" A card slipped out of Akiza's deck and she grabbed it, then place it onto her Duel Disk. Rose Mage wore rose petals as a tunic and held her wand in her right hand. Next to her came the Rose Mage in-training, aka, Rose Apprentice. Rose Apprentice wore similar clothing to Rose Mage. Obviously Rose Apprentice was much younger than Rose Mage; appearance-wise at least. (Rose Mage, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1600. Rose Apprentice, Level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1000.) At Akiza's moves, Goodwin gave her a sly smirk.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Miss Akiza." Goodwin remarked. "But I wonder how long you can keep your mojo up before you fall onto your knees and beg for mercy from that of a God….." At Goodwin's remark, Akiza scowled.

"A God? Ha! You're not a God!" Akiza retorted. "And I shall prove it right here! Level 4 Black Rose Mage tunes the Level 3 Rose Apprentice!" Both monsters turned into orange lights as white stars equivalent to their Levels surrounded them. A green pillar of light surrounded the 7 white stars. "An apprentice of anything, including magic, grows in strength! The same goes for that of a Mage! A priestess is an apprentice that never gave up and persevered and became a mighty magic wielder! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Rose Priestess!" The green pillar of light flashed bright green, then from within it, an armored warrior-like spellcaster appeared; twirling her magic wielding staff. (Rose Priestess, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2400/2200.) Goodwin observed Akiza's Synchro monster with interest.

"Oh? What's this?" Goodwin wondered. Instead of answering Goodwin's question, Akiza thrusted her hand forward.

"I activate Rose Priestess's effect!" Akiza announced. "Once per turn, during either players turn, I can banish 1 monster from my Graveyard. After that happens, 1 of 2 things can happen. 1.) My monster gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK until the End Phase. Or 2.) Your monster loses ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK. I banish Rose Mage from my Graveyard to reduce Sun Dragon Inti's ATK by 1800! Go! Rose Reduction!"

"What?!" Goodwin growled. Sun Dragon Inti roared in pain as it was shocked by Rose Priiestess's magic. (Sun Dragon Inti's ATK: 3000 - 1800 = 1200.)

"Go Akiza!" Leo cheered. "Show that Dragon who's boss!" Goodwin grunted in slight annoyance. However, his annoyed look turns to that of a sly smirk.

"Fine." He remarked. "So you lowered my monster's ATK. Now what will you do Miss Akiza?..."

"Isn't it obvious Goodwin?" Akiza retorted with her own smirk. "I'm going to attack your weakened dragon! Now go Rose Priestess! Attack Sun Dragon Inti with Rose Shattering Wave!" Rose Priestess followed Akiza's instruction and raised her staff above her head and fires out a magic wave similarly to that of the Diffusion Wave Motion Spell card. The magic wave struck Sun Dragon Inti several times ad it roared one last time before shattering. Goodwin grunted as a result. (Goodwin's LP: 12,000 - 1200 = 10,800. Goodwin's SC: 4 - 1 = 3.) But Goodwin then chuckled.

"You can't oppose the Sun or the Moon, much less a God. The Legendary D-Wheeler learned that lesson when he lost his left arm." He told them.

"What's he talking about?" Crow questioned.

"Can it be? Is he the Legendary D-Wheeler?" Yusei asked, a slightly shocked expression on his face..

"There's no way that's true!" Crow yelled.

"The monster that destroyed Sun Dragon Inti is also destroyed. And you take damage equal to its ATK points." Goodwin ignored Yusei and Crow's realizations of him being the Legendary D-Wheeler from Satellite.. Rose Priestess glowed purple before being destroyed as lightning was shot down; striking Akiza.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akiza screamed from the sheer shock of Sun Dragon Inti's effect. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 2400 - 1600. Akiza's SC: 4- 2 = 2.)

"Akiza!" Yusei called out her with worry written on his face.

"When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I can Special Summon Moon Dragon Quila from my Graveyard." Goodwin continued as the Moon Dragon reappeared on the field in DEF mode. After a few moments, Goodwin spoke towards Yusei and Crow regarding the Legendary D-Wheeler from Satellite."The Legendary D-Wheeler learned that it was impossible to oppose Destiny. That's because humans are pathetic and mediocre. In order to change Destiny, you must surpass humanity and become a God! Only then can miracles occur!"

"I'll never believe that! I won't let you dishonor our important legend!" Crow yelled. Goodwin only chuckled as he held up the arm with the Mark with the Dragon's Head. As it glowed brightly, the Signers' Marks glowed as well before they disappeared; making them gasp.

"What?!" Yusei gasped.

"The Marks!" Aura gasped, horrified.

"They vanished..." Luna noted, stunned. The Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Goodwin's chest as he laughed maniacally.

"Goodwin has all the Marks!" Yusei gaped, shocked.

"I'm the Ultimate God!" Goodwin laughed darkly. At Goodwin's declaration of being the Ultimate God, Akiza scoffs.

"The Ultimate God? As if!" Akiza retorted hotly. "I seriously doubt that!" Goodwin glanced at Akiza from above and his expression shows that of irritation. Yusei took notice of Goodwin's irritated expression, then glanced at Akiza.

"Akiza…" Yusei muttered mostly to himself.

"So…..you dare talk back to me like that Miss Akiza?" Goodwin spoke towards Akiza calmly, yet coldly at the same time. "I suggest you watch your tongue before you get hurt….."

"Tsk, the only one getting hurt here is your Dragon!" Akiza retorted. "I activate the trap card, Rose Revenge!"

"Oh?" Goodwin questioned.

"Thanks to this card, my Rose Priestess revives back to my field. Not only that, it gains an additional 600 ATK and can attack again this turn!"

"Say what now?" Goodwin grit his teeth.

"Don't worry, you heard me loud and clear, _Director_." Akiza grinned. "Now go Rose Priestess, attack Moon Dragon Quila! Rose Shattering Wave!" Rose Priestess raised her staff up above her head and proceeded to blast out magic towards Quila. As it did so, Goodwin grinned as his dragon glowed dark blue.

"Foolish girl." Goodwin scoffed. "I activate Moon Dragon Quila's effect! When it's attacked, I gain Life points equal to half the attacking monster's ATK points. So thanks for the extra 1500 LP!" Akiza clenched her teeth as Goodwin's LP rose to 12,300. However, that didn't save Moon Dragon Quila from destruction.

"When the Moon sets, the Sun rises once more! It's a never ending cycle!" Goodwin told them as Sun Dragon Inti returned to the field from the Graveyard.

"Yeah maybe so, but you won't win this duel!" Crow retorted. Goodwin huffed as Akiza placed a card facedown and concluded her turn. When she did that, Crow took that as his que to begin his turn; thus he drew his card. (Crow's hand: 4 cards. Crow/Yusei's SC: 4-5. Akiza's SC: 2-3 Goodwin's SC: 3-4.) Crow grabbed 2 cards from his hand and placed them onto his Duel Disk's Monster card Zone.

"Since I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing - Bora the Spear to my field!" Crow announced. 2 winged birds appeared onto Crow's field next to Shura the Blue Flame. One of the them had green feathers on the top of its head, and the other had a spear and an armored head. (Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, Level 3 Winged-Beast Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1300/600. Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1700/1300.) Crow raised his right arm upwards.

"Birds of a feather love to flock together. But in this case, I use Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear as Synchro Materials! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Blackwing Armor Master!" Upon Crow's declaration, the green of light flashed brightly, then died down to reveal an armored bird of prey. (Blackwing Armor Master, Level 7 WInged-Beast Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.)

"There you go Crow!" Trudge called up to him. "Now give that dragon a beating it'll never forget!" Crow glanced down at the others and gave them a thumbs up.

"No problem Trudge." Crow grinned, then he turned back to face Sun Dragon Inti, as well as Goodwin.

"But how can he get around this? If he pulls off that combo with Armor Master's effect, Crow will take damage just like Akiza did." Aura frowned.

"Oh yeah." Trudge scratched his head in awkwardness. "Forgot about that."

"I think that's a risk Crow's willing to take." Mina pointed out as Crow declared his attack with Armor Master on Sun Dragon Inti. After Armor Master's attack, it placed a Wedge Counter on Sun Dragon Inti. Crow shortly thereafter removed the counter and reduced Inti's ATK and DEF to 0. Goodwin's expression didn't show that of worriedness. Crow then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now Shura, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Crow declared.

"Ehh?!" Aura gaped. "Is he being an idiot?! His Shura the Blue Flame will also be destroyed, and he'll take 1800 points of damage just like Goodwin will!"

"LIke I said: Crow's willing to take the risk." Mina brought up again. After Shura the Blue Flame slashed Sun Dragon Inti with its talons, it exploded; thus damaging Goodwin. Goodwin grunted as his LP dropped by 1800 and his Speed Counters dropped by 1 as well. (Goodwin's LP/SC: 12,300 - 1800 = 10,500/4-3.)

"Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates! Shura of the Blue Flame is destroyed and you take 1800 points of damage Crow!" Goodwin declared, as the lightning strike down hitting Crow. Crow cried out in surprise of the assault. (Crow's LP/SC: 4000 - 1800 = 2200/5-4.) Crow's D-Wheel began to slight spin out of control, but he ultimately regained control of it. After that, Moon Dragon Quila revived from Goodwin's Graveyard via its effect when Sun Dragon Inti was destroyed.

"Crow!" Aura gasped. Crow glanced down at Aura, as well as the others.

"I'll be fine Aura!" Crow called down to her. "Just watch!" Shortly after he said that, he declared the end of his turn. In that case, Yusei declared the start of his turn and drew his card and added it to his hand. Yusei's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Crow's hand: 2 cards. Goodwin's hand: 1 card. Yusei's SC: 5-6. Crow's SC: 4-5. Akiza's SC: 3-4/ Goodwin's SC: 3-4.) Yusei pulled a card from his hand activated it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Yusei started. "Thanks to this card, and I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards, then discard 1." After he drew his 2 cards, he discarded what appeared to Quillbolt Hedgehog from his hand. After that was done, he grabbed another card from his hand and continued. "Next, I Normal Summon Junk Synchron to the field and use its effect to Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!" As the orange color schemed machine appeared onto the field, it raised its right hand to its side and a Graveyard portal appeared next to it. Rising from the Graveyard portal was an orange hedgehog. (Junk Synchron, Level 3 Warrior-type Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1300/600. Quillbolt Hedgehog, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800.) Yusei then moved his gloved hand over his set monster and Flip Summoned it.

"I then Flip Summon my Shield Wing." Yusei continued. A green winged bird raised its wings into the air. (Shield Wing, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 0/900.) Goodwin took notice of the 3 monsters and he scoffed.

"I see that you too plan to Synchro Summon…" Goodwin mused. "Very well; let's see it…..Yusei Fudo…." Akiza and Crow glanced at each other before turning to look at Yusei, then Goodwin.

 _What's he planning?_ Akiza thought. _Well whatever it is, it can't be good!_

"Of course I plan to Synchro Summon Goodwin." Yusei retorted. "And here, I'll give it to you! I Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Shield Wing!" All 3 of Yusei's monsters turned orange and 7 white stars surrounded the 3 monsters; considering that was there total combined Levels. A green pillar of light flashed brightly. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Junk Archer!" Once the green pillar of light vanished, an armored, orange colored machine-like bow and arrowist appeared onto Yusei's field. (Junk Archer, Level 7 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2300/2000.) Yusei then proceeded to thrust his right hand forward.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei declared. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 monster you control until the End Phase of this turn! So say goodbye to Moon Dragon Quila; at least for now. Go! Banishing Arrow!" Goodwin's eyes twitched in mere annoyance as his monster was removed from his field via Yusei's monster's effect. Overall, he _still_ didn't seem worried _at all_. Which that in itself unsettled Yusei, Crow and Akiza, along with the rest of the group.

"Hey, how come Goodwin isn't concerned about his field being completely empty of monsters?" Leo questioned.

"Do you know why Aura?" Luna asked the older girl as she turned to face her. Aura clutched her right arm.

"Only unless…" She began. Luna was about to ask more, but she didn't get the chance. Mostly because Yusei had declared that his Junk Archer attack Godwin directly. At this, they heard Goodwin laughing as the strike from Junk Archer was about to connect; making Aura gasp.

"Shit! I knew it!" She hissed.

"A valiant effort Yusei, but unfortunately for you, I have this! I activate my trap card; Offerings to the Immortals!" The trap that Goodwin spoke of revealed itself to them. "This trap card can be activated if I'd be attacked directly. Not only does this trap negate your attack, but I also get 2 Sacrificial Monument Tokens. And to top it all off, I can add 1 Earthbound Immortal from my Deck to my hand." Goodwin explained as he pulled out a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I have chosen the Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

"Wait what?!" Crow gaped. "He can do that?! All with _1 trap card_?!"

"Apparently he can." Akiza sighed. "Just great!" Yusei grit his teeth and placed a card facedown and ended his turn. At that, Goodwin began to laugh darkly.

"Now your turn is over Yusei, Moon Dragon Quila returns to the field. But it says its goodbye so that the Sun shall rise!" Goodwin grinned as Sun Dragon Inti revived itself onto his field once more. He glances between Yusei, Akiza and Crow. His lips formed a dark smile. "Do you 3 understand now? You cannot oppose a God. _Especially_ the Ultimate God!" Yusei, Crow and Akiza there teeth. Out of the 3, Akiza spoke first regarding the topic once again.

"Oh yeah?!" Akiza snapped. "We'll see about that!"

"Such defiance Miss Akiza!" Goodwin noted. "It's a shame that such defiance shall lead your utter death! It's my turn you 3 peons! I DRAW!"

 **0713MM: Well, this escalated quickly.**

Akiza; Gee you think?!

0713MM: How long do you plan to be mad at me Akiza? I love you as a character.

Akiza: Yes well, you're a cruel author sometimes. You know that?

0713MM: Of course I do.

Akiza; *sighs.* I'll stop being mad with you until this Dark Signer Arc ends.

0713MM: Fair enough. I guess.

Akiza: *turns to the readers.* Apologies for my anger outbursts. Please read and review. If able.


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: And heeeeeeeeere we go! The 2nd part of the final duel in the Dark Signer Arc! Now I know that the duel when in a slightly different direction than the anime one. But that's all fine and good right? I own nothing, except for this story. Chapter start**

Chapter 12

As Yusei declared his attack with Junk Archer for a direct attack at Goodwin, Goodwin's lips formed a dark smile.

"A valiant effort Yusei, but unfortunately for you, I have this! I activate my trap card; Offerings to the Immortals!" The trap that Goodwin spoke of revealed itself to them. "This trap card can be activated if I'd be attacked directly. Not only does this trap negate your attack, but I also get 2 Sacrificial Monument Tokens. And to top it all off, I can add 1 Earthbound Immortal from my Deck to my hand." Goodwin explained as he pulled out a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I have chosen the Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

"Wait what?!" Crow gaped. "He can do that?! All with _1 trap card_?!"

"Apparently he can." Akiza sighed. "Just great!" Yusei grit his teeth and placed a card facedown and ended his turn. At that, Goodwin began to laugh darkly.

"Now your turn is over Yusei, Moon Dragon Quila returns to the field. But it says its goodbye so that the Sun shall rise!" Goodwin grinned as Sun Dragon Inti revived itself onto his field once more. He glances between Yusei, Akiza and Crow. His lips formed a dark smile. "Do you 3 understand now? You cannot oppose a God. _Especially_ the Ultimate God!" Yusei, Crow and Akiza there teeth. Out of the 3, Akiza spoke first regarding the topic once again.

"Oh yeah?!" Akiza snapped. "We'll see about that!"

"Such defiance Miss Akiza!" Goodwin noted. "It's a shame that such defiance shall lead your utter death! It's my turn you 3 peons! I DRAW!" (Yusei/Crow's hand: 2 cards. Akiza/Goodwin's hand: 3 cards. Crow/Akiza/Goodwin/'s SC: 4-5. Yusei's SC: 6-7. Akiza's LP: 1600. Crow's LP: 2200. Yusei's LP: 4000. Goodwin's LP: 11,300.) ( **A/N: Goodwin's LP is actually 11,300, not 12,300. That was an error on my part because I forgot he paid 1000 for Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka's Summoning. So when Akiza attacked him twice, his LP fell from 11,000 to 9800, then it rose by 1500 via Moon Dragon Quila's effect; which leads us to his LP count of 11,300 right now. This is just in case no one noticed that minor error. If you did notice it, then you don't have to read this note here.** ) Goodwin turned the card he drew slightly so that he could see the card, its name, and its effects. His lips formed a dark smile. "I release my Sacrificial Monument Tokens! I'm bringing ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come, Wiraqocha Rasca!" They all gasped by the bright light as souls were absorbed in the stone heart before it erupted; only to reveal the Condor Earthbound Immortal. (Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 1.)

"Eh? How come it has only 1 ATK and DEF point?" Leo wondered. "I thought it'd have at least 3500 or 4000 on both fronts."

"The fact it has 1 ATK and DEF point means it has a very powerful effect." Trudge pointed out. "I should know. Yusei has defeated me several times in the past."

Back on the Mark of the Condor Track, Akiza, Crow and Yusei observed the newly Summoned Earthbound Immortal.

"1 ATK and DEF point?" Crow asked. "Well regardless, I'll get rid of it." At Crow's declaration, Goodwin chuckled.

"Yes you could…. If you could ATK it that is!" Goodwin remarked. "But more on Rasca later! I activate this! A Speed Spell to be accurate!"

"What?!" Crow gaped. "He has a-!"

"Speed Spell…!" Akiza and Yusei finished.

"Is there an echo here?" Goodwin scowled in annoyance. "Yes a Speed Spell. But not just _any_ Speed Spell! I activate the Speed Spell - Zero Reverse!"

"What did you say?!" Yusei and Crow growled. Akiza grit her teeth.

 _Zero Reverse….!_ Akiza thought. _The incident from 17 years ago…..!_ Goodwin looked down to see Crow, Akiza and Yusei's expressions. He just chuckled.

"That's right." Goodwin replied coldly. "But I'd suggest you check your Speed Counters. Because mine say 0." All 3 of them did so. They instantly regretted checking. All 3 of their Speed Counters were gone; and replaced with the number 0. Akiza, Crow and Yusei looked up at Goodwin.

"What did you just do?!" Akiza demanded.

"Simple." Goodwin remarked. "Upon activating this Speed Spell, it reduces all players Speed Counters to 0. Not only that, but it becomes a Continuous Spell card on my field. And as long as I control it, no player can gain Speed Counters during their respective Standby Phase. Unless they pay 500 LP."

"That's crazy!" Crow snapped. "How can a singular card do that?!"

"Well, Offering to Immortals let him get the requirements for his Earthbound Immortal and let him get it from his Deck to his hand." Akiza pointed out. "So this doesn't seem too far fetched when you think about it. And something tells me that that card does more than what it just did just now."

"In which case you're right Akiza." Goodwin told her. "Because once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 DARK monster from my Graveyard! Return, Dark Goddess Witaka!" And so the Dark Tuner monster returned to the field; next to Sun Dragon Inti. Goodwin thrusted his right hand forward. "Now I activate my Goddess's effect! Now her Level is the same as Sun Dragon Inti's!" (Dark Goddess Witaka's Level: 3-8.)

"What's he planning now?" Akiza wondered.

"I don't know." Yusei agreed. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

"And you're correct Yusei Fudo." Goodwin grinned. "Bad for you 3, but very good for me! I now dark tune my Sun Dragon Inti and Dark Goddess Witaka!" Both monsters became surrounded in negative energy. The black stars from Dark Goddess Witaka cancelled out Sun Dragon Inti's white stars to perfection. Instead of a number of stars spinning around in a circle, a dark portal appeared. Its shape turned out to be very similar to the Synchro Summoning portal.

"Dark Synchro Summon!" Goodwin declared. "Level 0! Ultimaya Tzolkin!" After the black portal died down and revealed the monster, it appearance shocked pretty much everyone present.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Aura snarled.

"Is that the Crimson Dragon?" Leo wondered. Akiza's eyes twitched.

"No Leo." Akiza spoke to Leo via the video feed on the D-Wheel. "It may have similar features to the Crimson Dragon, but it'd take a fool to not see the differences in this Crimson Dragon Fake and the Real Crimson Dragon."

"She's right! He dares mock the Crimson Dragon summoning a creature like that! I swear he'll pay for his mockery!" Aura yelled in anger. At Aura's outburst, Goodwin turns away from Akiza, Crow and Yusei so he could look at Aura. He chuckled.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? You?" Goodwin taunted.

"Why you!" Aura growled angrily, her fists clenched tightly.

"Easy Aura!" Yusei called down her. "Goodwin's just trying to get in your head! Me, Akiza and Crow got this!"

"Hoh? Do you really? Yusei Fudo…." Goodwin inquired. "If you believe that, then there's no way you'll win this duel."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"To put it lightly, I activate this! Speed Spell - Zero Reverse Gift! If I have no Speed Counters, I can activate this card. Now I draw 1 card for every 2 Levels a monster has on the field. I choose my own Immoral! Which means I draw 5 new cards!" As Goodwin did this, Crow clenched his fists.

"Awww man! Just when we thought he had no other cards to play!"

"Then you thought wrong Crow." Goodwin told the oranged haired teen coldly. "Because I'm far from done! I activate another Speed Spell! This one being known as Zero Regeneration! I activate this card if I either have no Speed Counters, or if I have less Speed Counters than my opponent. Or in this case, _opponents_. But alas, I digress. Thanks to this card, I now gain LP equal to the total combined number of Speed Counters we all original had before they were reduced to 0 x500. Which means…..I now gain 11,000 LP! Hahahahahaha!" A bright black light erupted from his Speed Spell and surrounded him; thus granting him the said amount of LP. Goodwin's LP: 11,300 + 11,000 = 22,300.) At his LP spiked to above the 20,000 mark, Leo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Tw-Twenty two thousand three hundred Life Points?!" Leo stuttered, utterly shocked by the sudden LP increase on Goodwin's part. "Th-That's crazy!"

"The situation just keeps getting worse." Aura frowned. Luna clasped her hands together as if praying. Goodwin then grabbed a card from his hand and placed it facedown. Upon doing that, Ultimaya Tzolkin glowed brightly.

"When I set a card(s) to my field, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type Synchro from my Extra Deck." Goodwin explained. "So with that, I give you this! Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Upon declaring it, a black and blue two-headed dragon emerged onto Goodwin's field; next to Ultimaya Tzolkin. (Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons, Level 10 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 4000.)

"A Level 10 Synchro monster Summoned from the Extra Deck…. Just like that…?" Akiza wondered. "And all it took was setting a card facedown on his field….."

Then suddenly, dark bird-like creatures began appearing and flying around Yusei, Crow, and Akiza much to their shock.

"Outta my way!" Crow yelled, waving one off.

"We're nearing the climax of the Ritual; the King of the Underworld is excited by the Earthbound Immortal's arrival. After waking from it's deep sleep, it yearns to drink your blood to quench its 5000 year thirst!" Goodwin bellowed; laughing darkly.

"Goodwin!" Yusei shot angrily.

Suddenly, one of the creatures flew down to attack Yusei, but before it could hit him, it was suddenly frozen solid before shattering. To their shock they looked up to see Ancient Fairy Dragon, Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and Red Dragon Archfiend attacking and destroying the creatures. "The Signer Dragons can use their power on this field!" Luna said, her duel disk out.

"We won't let you interfere!" Aura yelled.

"Eternal Sunshine!" Luna yelled, Ancient Fairy Dragon launching it's light attack.

"Absolute Powerforce, Tri Ice Blast!" Aura yelled, as Red Dragon Archfiend punched destroying the creatures while Trishula launched three ice beam attacks; freezing the creatures and shattering them. Yusei, Akiza, and Crow smiled at their friends.

"Aura, Luna!" Yusei called down to them.

"I'm gonna fight for my friends; no matter what!" Aura declared.

"Yeah! In order to protect our bond!" Luna said, holding the spirit of Kuribon.

"Go for it Yusei!" Leo yelled.

"Akiza, do your best!" Mina yelled.

"Don't lose Crow!" Trudge yelled.

"Their hopes-" Crow smiled.

"Are with us." Yusei finished. Goodwin humphed at their declarations.

"Bonds? Hopes? Heh…..it's futile really." Goodwin remarked coldly. "And here's something to shed the light on your situation! I activate Beelzeus's effect! Once a turn on my turn, I can target 1 other monster on the field; upon doing so, I reduce its ATK to 0, then I gain LP equal to its ATK points." He glanced over their 3 Synchro monsters. Eventually, he made his choice and pointed at Akiza's Synchro monster. In that case, Akiza's eyes twitched slightly. Not from anger, but from fear as her Rose Priestess's ATK points suddenly fell to 0, and thus; Goodwin's LP increased by 3000. (Goodwin's LP: 22,300 + 3000 = 25,300.) After that was done, Goodwin thrusted his right hand forwards once more.

"Now Beelzeus, attack Akiza's pathetic Synchro monster and end her!" Goodwin declared. Akiza gasped as she watched Beelzeus tower over her and her Rose Priestess.

"Damn you….!" Akiza snarled. "You won't beat me that easily…! Yusei and Crow will protect me!"

"Hoh? Really now?" Goodwin countered in a taunting manner. "Let's see if what you say to be true! Beelzeus, continue your assault on Rose Priestess! Wipe out Akiza with Ultimate Hell Stream!" Beelzeus charged up its attack from its 2 mouths. Once it was fully charged, it fired both beams of negative energy towards Rose Priestess. Yusei glanced towards Akiza's direction. His eyes widened in shock as the attack from Beelzeus neared her.

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed. "NO!" Due to his shock from the attack launched at Akiza, he _completely_ forgot about his Set cards. Just as Akiza closed her eyes; ready to accept her defeat, Crow drove in front of her and embraced the attack.

"Not so fast Goodwin!" Crow countered. "But I have a trap card all set and ready for a moment like this! I activate my trap! Call of the Blackwing! When I have a Blackwing monster on my field, that Blackwing becomes the new target of your attack! Downside is that Armor Master effects are negated, but it's worth it! Yaaaaah!" Goodwin grunted in annoyance as Crow and his Armor Master took the hit for Akiza instead. (Crow's LP: 2200 - 1500 = 700.) Yusei inwardly sighed in relief that Crow protected Akiza from losing. But despite that, he felt a little guilty that Crow had to use one of his cards to save Akiza. Yusei _knew_ that he should've been the one to take the hit, but he let his fear of losing Akiza to get to his head. Losing Jack was bad enough for him (and Crow, along with the others that considered Jack a friend; which most of the them did), he didn't want to lose Akiza too.

"So you stopped me from wiping Akiza out….. That's fine. I end my turn." Goodwin finished. "You're up Akiza. But don't forget, if you wish for us to gain Speed Counters, you have to pay 500 LP. Is it really worth the risk considering the situation that you're in?" Akiza grit her teeth.

 _As much I'd hate to admit it, Goodwin's right about one thing._ Akiza thought. _If I do pay 500 LP to give all 4 of us a single Speed Counter, I'll be down to 1100 LP. Then again….it may not come to that…_ Akiza put her right hand on top of her deck and drew her card "I draw for turn!" (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Goodwin's hand: 4 cards. Crow's hand: 3 cards.) Akiza glanced at the card she drew. Her lips formed a small smile. Goodwin noticed this and his mouth opened slightly An inaudible "oh" escaped from mouth.

"First off, I pay 500 LP to give all of us 1 Speed Counter." Akiza began. Goodwin grit his teeth in slight frustration as his Zero Reverse card was destroyed via him having a Speed Counter now. (Akiza's LP: 1600 - 500 = 1100. Crow's LP: 700. Goodwin's LP: 25,300. Yusei's LP: 4000. Goodwin/Crow/Yusei/Akiza's SC: 0-1.) After that was done, Akiza pulled a card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"Next, I Normal Summon the Level 1 Tuner monster, Dark Thorn." Akiza continued. A dark, prickly thorn-like plant appeared onto Akiza's field. (Dark Thorn, Level 1 Plant-type Tuner monster. ATK/DEF: 0.) Akiza then raised her arm upwards. "And now, Level 7 Rose Priestess tunes Level 1 Dark Thorn!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that scattered about in the green pillar of light. "When a Rose loses its petals, it grows prickly thorns to allow it to become more dangerous than ever! And that goes double for a plant-like dragon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" The green pillar of light faded away as the black and red scaled dragon emerged onto Akiza's field, it roared at Goodwin and the thorns on its body extended outwards. (Black Rose Thorn Dragon, Level 8 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3000/2800.) Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Black Rose Thorn Dragon's effect!" Akiza announced. "If this card is Special Summoned, it places a Thorn Counter on all other monsters on the field!" At this, Goodwin just chuckled.

"Normally I'd have to agree with you Akiza." Goodwin noted. "However I won't your dragon to place any Thorn Counters on any of my monsters. I activate a counter trap! Ultimate Providence!" Akiza grimaced as the counter trap revealed itself.

 _Great!_ Akiza thought, frustrated. _Just when I thought I had the edge!_

"When my opponent would activate a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect, I discard 1 card from my hand of the same type, then I can negate and destroy that card." Goodwin explained as he discarded another copy of Oracle of the Sun from his hand, and thus, destroyed Black Rose Thorn Dragon. He laughed in triumph.

"You see?" Goodwin sneered. "You can't surpass me with your petty tricks!"

"I activate another effect of Black Rose Thorn Dragon!"

"Hoh?" Goodwin wondered.

"When Black Rose Thorn is destroyed, I can Special Summon Black Rose Dragon from either my Extra Deck or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning Conditions! On top of all that, this Special Summon is treated as Synchro Summon!" Akiza explained; her lips formed a satisfied grin when she noticed Goodwin's slightly shocked face.

"Say what now?!" Goodwin growled.

"Oh don't worry; you heard me correctly!" Akiza remarked. "Now come forth! Black Rose Dragon!" From the thorny petals left behind, rose the beautiful, yet frecious, Black Rose Dragon as it emerged and ate the remains of Black Rose Thorn Dragon's petals. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.) Akiza then thrusted her right hand forward.

"I now activate Black Rose Dragon's effect!" Akiza declared. "Black Rose Gale!" As soon as those words escaped Akiza's lips, Black Rose Dragon roared as the wind and energies around her began to intensify. As the energies surrounding Black Rose Dragon continued to intensify, Goodwin's lips formed a dark smile.

"So….you'd rather drag Yusei and Crow down with you?" Goodwin inquired, which caused Akiza's mouth to open, but no words came out. "You're willing to destroy their fields along with your own only to destroy 2 of my cards? Ha! It's not really worth it in the end, now is it?" Goodwin expected Akiza to shout at him in anger, to say that he was wrong, but that was not what came out of her mouth. Akiza's lips slowly formed a smile, her red hair shadowed over her eyes for a brief moment, then the shadow over her eyes vanished. In fact, her brown eyes flashed with determination.

"That's not going to happen!" Akiza declared. This time, it was Goodwin's turn to be surprised. Akiza turned to Yusei and nodded. He glanced at her and he nodded back. Yusei turned away from Akiza from a moment and he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Trap card open!" Yusei started. "Starlight Road!"

"What?" Goodwin asked, slightly surprised by this revelation.

"When 2 or more cards on the field would be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it. After that, I can Special Summon 1 Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

From down below on the ground , the others among their group gaped at the trap card Yusei just activated.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Leo gaped. "If he does that, then Akiza's Black Rose Dragon will be destroyed! Right?" Leo glanced at the others among the , despite the others being worried, Aura was not.

"Knowing those two, they have a plan." Aura smiled.

"A plan?" Trudge asked as he turned to Aura. "What plan?"

"Just watch." was Luna's reply. Leo glanced at his sister; somewhat surprised by her reply. Despite this, he turned back to watch the duel happening above.

Akiza pressed a button on her duel disk; thus revealing a trap card; which made Goodwin's mouth open in surprise. Yusei and Crow grinned in response.

"Trap card open!" Akiza announced. "Rose Protection!"

"What's this?!" Goodwin gaped, surprised.

"With this, Rose cards on the field cannot be removed from the field this turn!" Akiza grinned.

"So that's why you allowed Yusei to play his trap card….." Goodwin mused as a barrier surrounded Black Rose Dragon, which protected it from Starlight Road's bright light. After the light died down, a cosmic dragon appeared onto Yusei's field. (Stardust Dragon, Level 8 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.)

"Stardust Dragon….." Goodwin mused.

On the ground, Leo pumped his fists into the air.

"Go Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"Go Akiza: Mina chimed in. Trudge grinned as he continued to watch. Luna instead of saying anything, put her right hand on top of her deck.

 _Yusei…..Crow….Akiza…..don't lose…_ Luna thought. Aura watched silently. _Yusei, Crow, Akiza; win this and please come back to us._ Akiza thrusted her right arm forward.

"Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Ultimaya Tzolkin!" Akiza declared. "Black Rose Flare! Even though your monster cannot be destroyed, you still take damage!" Black Rose Dragon reeled its head back, then fired out purple fire at Ultimaya Tzolkin. The energy from the attack forced Goodwin to raise his arm up to protect himself from the excess energy and debris. (Goodwin's LP: 25,300 - 2400 = 22,900.) Akiza glanced at Yusei. Even though Yusei didn't turn to face her, she full well what he was saying mentally. She turned back to face Goodwin.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Ultimaya Tzolkin!" Akiza declared. "Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon unleashed a roar before blasting out cosmic energy from its mouth and straight at the Fake Crimson Dragon. Ultimaya Tzolkin didn't even get a chance to roar in pain as it exploded from the attack. Goodwin grit his teeth as his monster was destroyed. (Goodwin's LP: 22,900 - 2500 = 20,400.) Akiza grabbed a card from her hand and placed it facedown.

"I end 1 card facedown and end my turn." Akiza finished. "You're up Crow." Crow nodded; his lips formed a grin.

"Yeah." Crow agreed. "I draw!" Just as he did that, he, Akiza and Yusei suddenly felt themselves being shocked.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He, Yusei and Akiza cried out in pain. Yusei turned to face Goodwin, who was laughing darkly. Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just do Goodwin?!" Yusei demanded,

"Simple, I played my trap card. Doom of the Sun and Moon." Goodwin replied almost nonchalantly. "I activate this card when I have a Sun Dragon Inti and/or Moon Dragon Quilla in my Graveyard. Since I have both, all players take damage equal to the half the total combined ATK and/or DEF, whichever total is higher. The the ATK total is 5500 while the DEF total is 4800. SInce the ATK total is higher, we all take 2750 points of damage."

"What?!" Crow gaped. "You're willing to damage yourself just so that you can win?! Man, you must _really_ want to win if that's the case."

"It's a risk well worth taking Crow." Goodwin replied. "This trap card can represent that of a business. You have sacrifice a few things to reach the higher-ups."

"But if Akiza and Crow take the damage….then…." Yusei began.

"Then they'll both be out of the duel; yes." Goodwin finished. "Now begone! Crow, Akiza!" After Goodwin said that, 4 blasts of energy traveled towards him, Yusei, Crow and Akiza. Goodwin grunted as his LP dropped.(Goodwin's LP: 20,400 - 2750 = 17,650.) Crow was next to get blasted. He cried out in shock of the blast. Aura's expression suddenly changed to extreme worry.

"CROW!" She screamed.

"Do something!" Trudge snapped. As the shock continued, Crow glanced down at Aura, Mina, Trudge, Leo and Luna. His lips formed a sad smile.

"Sorry guys….." Crow muttered sadly. "This is as far as I go…. Urk! The shocks from Goodwin's trap blasted him off of his D-Wheel. Crow flew through the air before landing on the ground on the side of the track. His face into the ground. (Crow' LP: 700 - 2750 = 0.) Akiza covered her mouth in shock as she watched Crow fall off his D-Wheel and onto the ground hard. Yusei took notice of this too.

"CROW!" Both Akiza and Yusei screamed.

While the duel continued onward, the King of the Underworld was already more than halfway to the City, and the Shrine for the Ritual Goodwin spoke of earlier. It was still in the waterway, but every step it took, the closer it got. The tectonic plates beneath the King of the Underworld's black, negative energy gooey feet began to shake and seemingly crumble away bit by bit after each step. Goodwin took notice of this and grinned darkly. He then glanced down at Crow from above from where he stood on the shrine.

"You're lucky Crow." Goodwin spoke down to him, even though he knew Crow was out cold. Or should be, rather. "The King of the Underworld cannot send you to Hell until all 3 of you are defeated…... But that'll be happening real soon….. Now! Miss Akiza! Perish!" Upon Goodwin saying that, the shocks to Akiza's body via his trap card began to intensify. She began to scream in agony from the pain. Goodwin grinned darkly as he watched Akiza's LP begin to drop slowly towards 0. Suddenly, Akiza moved her shaking hand towards one of the buttons on her duel disk. This caught Goodwin off guard.

"Wh-What's she doing?!" Goodwin gasped; shocked by this endeavor.

"I-I activate my trap card!" Akiza stammered. "Rose Blessing! Thanks to this, I gain LP equal to my Black Rose Dragon's ATK!" Goodwin grunted, then he closed his eyes and his lips formed a dark smile.

"Fine then… Hang on a bit longer for all I care…" Goodwin mused. "But you still take the damage regardless…." Both Yusei and Akiza felt the shocks from Goodwin's trap card and their LP dropped a significant amount. (Yusei's LP: 4000 - 2750 = 1250. Akiza's LP: 1100 + 2400 = 3500 - 2750 = 750.) The others among the ground sighed in relief; considering Akiza was hanging in there. Despite the situation at hand. Goodwin glanced at Yusei.

"Now normally it'd be Crow's turn. But since he has lost before he could even continue his pitiful excuse for a turn, his turn instantly ends. Now it's your turn Yusei." Yusei grit his teeth.

"Fine Goodwin." Yusei retorted. "You shall be defeated within the next couple turns!"

"Hoh?" Goodwin wondered. "And how do you plan to accomplish that?"

"With this!" Yusei declared. "First up, I activate Call of the Blackwing's Graveyard effect! By banishing it and Blackwing Armor Master from the Graveyard, Stardust Dragon gains Blackwing Armor Master's ATK until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Goodwin growled in frustration as Stardust Dragon roared as it received the power up via a ghostly form of Blackwing Armor Master surrounding Stardust Dragon. (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 2500 x2 = 5000.) However, that frustration vanished and was replaced by a dark smile and he chuckled. "So what? Even with 5000 ATK, Beelzeus cannot be destroyed." Ultimately, Yusei ignored Goodwin's remarks, which surprised Goodwin a bit.

"Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Yusei announced. "Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon reeled it head back, then fired out a beam of cosmic light towards the two-headed Dragon. Goodwin just watched, unamused.

"Unfortunately Yusei, I only take 1000 points of damage." Goodwin pointed out. However, Yusei wasn't concerned. In fact, his own lips formed a smile.

"I wonder about that." Yusei remarked.

"What's this?" Goodwin inquired. To answer Goodwin's question, Yusei revealed a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Cosmic Charge Warrior from my hand!" Yusei declared. "When a WIND Synchro on my field attacks or is attacked, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to double that WIND Synchro monster's ATK points until this turn's End Phase!"

"WHAT?!" Goodwin almost shrieked.

"Go! Cosmic Charge!" Yusei declared. Once he did, Stardust Dragon roared as its ATK doubled; all the way up to 10,000. The attack from Stardust connected on Beelzeus; who howled in pain from the assault. But like Goodwin said, it was not destroyed. Regardless, Goodwin still took damage. (Goodwin's LP: 17,650 - 6000 = 11,650.)

"Not bad Yusei Fudo." Goodwin told him as the smoke from the attack on Beelzeus cleared away. "But not enough to make me sway from my path of re-shaping this world." Yusei placed a card facedown and ended his turn. Upon his turn ending, Stardust Dragon's ATK returned to normal. Goodwin grinned and took the signal and he drew for his turn. "My turn!" Goodwin observed his hand, then grinned triumphantly..

 _Perfect!_ He thought. He pointed his right index finger at Beelzeus.

"I activate Beelzeus's effect!" Goodwin announced. "Now I shall reduce Black Rose Dragon's ATK to 0, then I gain LP equal to that lost ATK!" Akiza gnashed her teeth as her Dragon yelped in pain as it slowly became a shell of its former self. A dark green aura surrounded Goodwin as his LP increased once again. (Goodwin's LP: 11,650 + 2400 = 14,050.) After that, Goodwin thrusted his hand forward.

"Battle!" Goodwin grinned. "Beelzeus, attack Black Rose Dragon and end Akiza! Hahaha!" The twin-headed dragon roared as its mouths charged up with negative energy. After that was done, it fired both beams of negative energy at Black Rose Dragon in hopes to destroy it. And inevitably, defeat Akiza.

"Akiza!" Luna shrieked. Then they saw the King of the Underworld launch an attack; making them gasp.

"It's gonna hit them!" Mina gasped.

"Trishula!" Aura yelled. Trishula shrieked, flying in top speed and launched an ice blast attack to counter the attack from the King of the Underworld. Unfortunately, despite Trishula's best efforts, it failed. However...

"Ugh can't block it! So instead redirect it!" Aura yelled. Trishula launched two more ice blasts to redirect the attack upwards and away from Akiza, Crow and Yusei; who were dueling Goodwin via the Mark of the Condor. However despite Trishula's best efforts, most of the attack hit Trishula's shoulder.

"AH!" Aura yelled, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Aura what happened?!" Akiza questioned; shocked as she looked down at her video feed via her/Aura's D-Wheel.

"Forget about me Akiza!" Aura yelled, looking up. Akiza opened her mouth to say something in protest, but nothing came out. Instead, she turned back to face Goodwin, who was laughing his ass off. From what Akiza could tell.

"Farewell! Black Rose!" Goodwin taunted as Beelzeus's attack came ever so closer to Black Rose Dragon. However, what Goodwin said turned out to be a huge mistake. Akiza's normal soft brown eyes widened and they began run wildly in her eye sockets. Eventually, her facial expression was devoid of any kind of emotion. But her voice still had _some_ emotion left within it.

"Poor choice of words Goodwin!" Akiza snarled. "I activate my trap! Dark Thorn's Synchro! When a Rose Synchro monster I control is attacked, I can Special Summon monsters from either my hand, Deck or Graveyard up to the number of monsters you control. So with that, I Special Summon the Level 2 Thorn of Darkness Tuner monster and 1 Level 1 Evil Thorn from my Deck!" Both the thorns appeared onto Akiza's field. (Thorn of Darkness, Level 2 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 100. Evil Thorn. Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0.) Everyone from their group on the ground gasped in shock. Luna covered her eyes with her hands. Yusei glanced at Akiza with worry.

"Akiza…." Yusei muttered.

"Oh no that expression!" Aura gasped.

"So you Summoned some weak thorns. Not gonna stop me from ending you." Goodwin told Akiza-no; the Black Rose Witch. However, the Black Rose Witch's lips pursed and her expression turned into a sneer.

"Is that what you think?" The Black Rose Witch asked sharply. "Well if so, then you're a fool Goodwin! A failure in terms of becoming a superior being! You're a failure in becoming The Ultimate God! Thanks to Dark Thorn's Synchro, I can now do this! Level 1 Evil Thorn tunes the Level 7 Black Rose Dragon and the Level 2 Thorn of Darkness!" All 3 monster's stars equaled 10. But when they went into the green pillar for Synchro Summoning, the portal's usual color of green turned black and red. This surprised Goodwin severely; considering he's seen that color scheme for a Synchro Summoning before. At first, he thought Akiza was Dark Synchro Summoning. He dismissed that thought instantly because Akiza's deck had no Dark Tuner monsters.

"Synchro Summon!" Akiza/The Black Rose Witch declared. "Rise from the brutality of life and death. The malicious heart of that of a merciless dragon! Appear now! Level 10! Black Rose Malice Dragon!" The black and red Synchro portal shattered, and thus revealed the malicious color toned dragon. Thorns covered its entire body from head to its dragon scaly feet. It roared at Goodwin. (Black Rose Malice Dragon, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700.) Goodwin huffed in slight annoyance.

"Fine. Then I'll just crush that Dragon of yours!" Goodwin vowed. "Beelzeus, redirect your attack that new Dragon!" Beelzeus did just that and attacked Black Rose Malice Dragon. The attack connected, but the Dragon wasn't destroyed. The Black Rose Witch's insane smile didn't falter as her LP dropped down to a mere 50. Goodwin shortly then ended his turn with a set card. The Black Rose Witch drew her next card. She looked up at Beelzeus, then her Malice Dragon. She thrusted her hand towards her Dragon.

"Black Rose Malice Dragon's effect activates!" The Black Rose Witch declared. "Since I took damage last turn, during my Standby Phase, your monster loses ATK and DEF equal to double the amount of damage I took. Furthermore, not only does my monster gain that much ATK and DEF, but I can set 1 Spell/Trap card directly from my Deck." The Black Rose Witch grabbed the card that slipped out of her deck and placed it into her duel disk. Black Rose Malice Dragon roared as its ATK and DEF rose up by 1400, while Beelzeus grit its teeth as its ATK and DEF dropped by 1400. The Black Rose Witch then pulled a card out of her Graveyard and put it into her pocket.

"I activate Black Rose Malice Dragon's other effect." The Black Rose Witch spoke nonchalantly. "By removing 1 Rose card from my Graveyard entirely from play, I can destroy as many other cards on the field as possible' _ignoring_ their effects. Aside from Speed World. If this effect destroys more than 5 cards, then I can inflict damage to all other players equal to the total number of the destroyed cards x500! There are a total of 13 cards on the field that'll be destroyed by this effect. Which means all other players take 6500 points of damage! " Yusei glanced at Akiza/The Black Rose Witch with extreme worry written on his face. He noticed her expression was that of some insane witch brewing up some kind of potion to kill.

"Ha!" Goodwin laughed. "What's the use?! Even if I take that much damage, I'll still-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Black Rose Witch roared. "HOWEVER! If this effect destroys more than 10 cards, then the damage is doubled!"

"Say what now?!" Goodwin growled.

"This is awful!" Leo cried. "If that effect goes through, Yusei will lose!"

"And the Black Rose Witch persona of Akiza will win….." Mina muttered. Trudge clenched his fists.

"Yusei…" Luna muttered. "Don't lose..."

"Of all the times that personality had to surface..." Aura hissed, clutching her shoulder. "It had to be now…" Trudge and Mina said nothing but watched in utmost horror as a black and red light surrounded the duel field; thus blinding almost everyone. The Black Rose Witch's dark laughter could be heard throughout the whole endeavor. Once the light died down, Goodwin was clutching his face with his right hand. (Goodwin's LP: 14,050 - 13,000 = 1050.)

"What about Yusei?!" Leo gasped. They all quickly looked to find Yusei within the red and black light. Once the red and black light died down completely, they could see that Yusei unharmed. A smile present on his face. While the others cheered and called out in worry for Yusei, Goodwin was utmost shocked.

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE!" Goodwin snarled. "How did you survive the Black Rose Witch's wrath?!" Yusei's smile didn't linger away from his mouth.

"Counter Trap card! Majestic Barrier!" Yusei countered. "When I'd take effect damage while I control a Level 5 or higher WIND Synchro monster, that damage is reduced to 0! After that, I can Special Summon Majestic Dragon from either my hand, Deck or Graveyard!" Upon the small pink dragon hitting Yusei's field, all the Crimson Dragon Marks on Goodwin vanished and returned to their respective owners.

"WHAT?!" Goodwin roared. "What's happening?!" Aura gasped; sensing something as she looked up at a faint red glow that flew towards Crow and she gasped.

"Oh! The Tail Mark is going to Crow! Which means the Head Mark is-!" She gasped, looking at Yusei. And sure enough, the Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's right arm.

"Whoa! The Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon is with me?!" Yusei gasped.

"I see now. The Crimson Dragon chose Crow to be it's Signer." Aura said with an understanding look.

"Why? Didn't the Crimson Dragon choose me because I'm becoming a God?!" Goodwin yelled, still in shock..

"You're wrong! It chose our Bond! With our Bond it will overcome Destiny!" Yusei yelled. The Marks then came together to form the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back. The Black Rose Witch glanced at Yusei's back and her devoid of emotion eyes widened. Slowly, they returned back to their normal chocolate brown color.

"Yusei…." Akiza smiled softly. "You can do this….." She then proceeded to end her turn. However, just as Yusei drew, Goodwin's shocked expression vanished. In its place, was anger, yet determination as well.

"Don't think you'll win that easily Yusei!" Goodwin grinned. "I activate the trap Akiza so foolishly sent to my Graveyard via her Dragon's effect! Phantasms of the Sun and Moon! By banishing both Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Synchro and 1 Dark Tuner from my Graveyard! After that, I can then use them as Materials for a Dark Synchro Summon!"

"What?!" Akiza gasped.

"Return to me! Beelzeus and Dark Goddess Witaka!" Upon both monsters returning to the field, the Dark Synchro portal surrounded both monsters. "Rise up the ultimate being that shall bring despair upon you peons! Dark Synchro Summon! Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin! Hahahaha!" As the Dark Synchro portal exploded with massive negative energy readings. The new Dark Synchro monster was almost as tall as his Earthbound Immortal. (Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, Level 0, ATK/DEF: ?.) Goodwin's grin didn't falter as LP was restored to 4000 via his trap, Phantasms of the Sun and Moon. Suddenly, strong winds picked up throughout the whole field. Akiza shielded herself from the winds. At first, she thought they were coming from Goodwin's end of the field. But she quickly realized it was coming from her own end. She looked up and saw that her Malice Dragon was glowing a bright red and black.

"Wh-What's happening to my monster?" Akiza wondered.

"Simple Miss Akiza." Goodwin told her. "It's the curse of yoru monster. When you used its effect last turn in hopes to wipe me out, you forgot once crucial detail. During each players Standby Phase, you have to pay half your LP or destroy this card."

"Wh-What?..." Akiza gaped. At her cluelessness, Goodwin laughed darkly.

"To put it in simpler terms Miss Akiza, you caused your own defeat." Goodwin told her. "And here's the proof! After I use the effect of Phantasms of the Sun and Moon to bring out a Synchro or Dark Synchro monster, this monster can attack directly on the turn its Summoned, but the damage it inflicts during this turn is halved. Also, I use my monster's effect! Once, during either players turn, I can Special Summon as many Bishbalkin Tokens to all fields as possible! Furthermore, my Bishbalkin gains 1000 ATK and DEF per monster on the field! Since there's 10 monsters, his ATK and DEF is 10,000!" Bishbalkin roared as its ATK and DEF skyrocketed. (Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin's ATK/DEF: 10,000.) Akiza lowered her head.

"Guess this is my end, isn't it?" Akiza asked.

"Ha! Correct!" Goodwin sneered. "Bishbalkin, attack Akiza directly! Ultimate Phantasmal Stream!" As the attack shot out of Bishbalkin's mouth, Akiza glanced over at Yusei.

"Yusei!" She called to him. Yusei turned his head to face her. Once he did, she continued. "Win this duel for me! I tried my best. But after my darker persona took over and tried to end you, I realized that I couldn't go on in this duel. I don't wish for my friends to be hurt because of my actions. A part of me doing something is the same as me myself doing it."

"A-Akiza…." Yusei stuttered.

 _Sorry Yusei….._ Akiza thought. Just as Bishbalkin's attack was about to connect, Akiza revealed a trap. Ring of Destruction. At that, pretty much everyone gasped.

"R-Ring of Destruction?!" Luna gaped. :"But if she does that, then-"

"She'll lose." Trudge finished. Goodwin closed his eyes, his lips forming a dark smile.

"So….. One last ditch effort before you ultimately lose, eh?" Goodwin told her. "Fine."

"I use Ring of Destrction's effect on my own monster!" Akiza declared. "Now begone! Black Rose Malice Dragon! As much as I love you as a card, you represent everything Sayer has done to me. You're the embodiment of Sayer. And I simply cannot allow that Curse to continue! Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Her Dragon exploded from the ring's power. The force of the explosion made Akiza go flying off her/Aura's D-Wheel. Yusei's eyes widened.

"Akiza!" Aura gasped.

"Akiza! No!" Yusei stretched out his right arm in hopes to save her from falling what appeared to be at least 10 miles in the air. As she fell downward, her eyes were closed.

 _Is this how I'll perish?..._ Akiza thought. _Dying from falling from a height of who knows how high…._ However, something stopped Akiza from hitting the pavement. She opened her eyes and noticed that one of her own monsters had saved her.

"Rose Tentacles…." Akiza smiled softly. Said monster nodded, then dropped Akiza down on the ground. Aura's D-Wheel also on the ground.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me one day." Aura sighed weakly.

Both Goodwin and Yusei watched as Akiza was saved from the fall by one of her own monsters.

"So…...she survived…" Goodwin grunted.

"Thank you...Akiza…" Yusei muttered. He turned his attention back to Goodwin. "Goodwin! I shall end this duel right now!"

"Hoh?" Goodwin wondered. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple." Yusei retorted."I activate-!"

"Not so fast!" Goodwin interjected. "I activate the other trap Akiza foolishly destroyed!"

"What?!" Yusei's eyes widened slightly.

"I activate the trap, Wiraqocha Rasca's Wrath! Now thanks to this, by banishing it, I can use its effect during your turn! Go!" Wiraqocha Rasca then fired out a black and purple stream of energy from its mouth. The stream of energy connected and made Yusei almost lose control of his D-Wheel, but he held on. Goodwin grunted in annoyance, but decided to explaining the effect anyway. "By skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I can lower your LP to 1. BUt since its not my Battle Phase, that part of the effect means nothing!" (Yusei's LP: 1250 - 1249 = 1.)

"This is really bad!" Leo freaked. "Yusei has a single LP left!"

"Oh hush Leo!" Luna scolded. "That's not enough to put Yusei down. In fact, having 1 Life Point left is more than enough for Yusei to keep fighting and win!"

"That's right Luna." Trudge agreed. "Now go for it Yusei!"

"I will Trudge!" Yusei told the officer via his video feed. "Now then, I should be grateful that you gave me some tokens. Because if it wasn't for Bishbaalkin/s effect, I wouldn't have another Level 1 monster. Not like that would have mattered. But alas! Level 1 Bishbalkin Token tunes the Level 8 Stardust Dragon and Level 1 Majestic Dragon!" All 3 monsters clustered together as their levels turned into white stars. Goodwin watched in awe.

"No way….." Goodwin awed. "Is this the full extent of a Signer's power?"  
"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei announced. After that, the Synchro portal exploded with bright white and green light. Just like Goodwin's Dark Synchro Summon earlier, this Synchro Summon was also off the charts. But in a positive way. The shining 4 winged dragon appeared beside Yusei. (Majestic Star Dragon, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3800/3000.)

"Goodwin, your Earthbound Immortal, nor your Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin is no match for the power of Bonds." Yusei told the former Director. "And to prove it, I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, this monster can absorb the effects of one monster your field. And I choose… Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"

"What? No!" Goodwin shouted; shocked.

"Majestic Absorption!" Yusei announced. As soon as he declared the activation of the effect, Majestic Star Dragon flew up to Rasca and spread its wings; absorbing all the effects that Rasca possessed. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now Majestic Star Dragon! Let's end this!" Yusei told his dragon. His dragon roared in response. "Go! Attack Goodwin directly!" Majestic Star Dragon flew right through Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and at Goodwin at high speed. Bright light enveloped Goodwin. Was it from Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon? Probably. Goodwin lifted his arms up to cover his eyes.

"I lost….." Goodwin muttered. "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" (Goodwin's LP: 700 - 3800 = 0.)

Then Majestic Star Dragon flew towards the King of the Underworld; thus being enveloped by the Crimson Dragon. This made everyone else that was taching to gasp; stunned. The King of the Underworld tried to retaliate , but ultimately the dragon flew through the attack and through the King of the Underworld.

Yusei opened his eyes. He then began looking behind/around him to see not only Kalin, Misty, Luke, and Grieger, but Jack and Carly as well. "Jack...Kalin...Grieger... he muttered. He then looked straight ahead, only to see Goodwin. "Goodwin..." He spoke. Goodwin turned to face Yusei. Shortly afterwards, Roman appeared next to him.

"Brother." Goodwin said. Roman faced Goodwin as he sadly smiled. "We took the long road to get here." He said.

"Rex." Roman said with his own sad smile. The brothers then turned to face Yusei. "Yusei Fudo, I would've never known if it wasn't for you." Goodwin said.

"Goodwin..." Yusei spoke shocked.

"The bond between friends and family is the one way to oppose Destiny. It was something that was always inside of me." Goodwin told Yusei. "But I chose to ignore it for 17 years. That was a fault on my part." Goodwin looked at the others behind Yusei, then back to Yusei. "Yusei, take care of them. They will soon resurrect."

Shortly afterwards, Goodwin and Roman faced one another. "We will end Destiny… With our brotherly bond." Goodwin told his elder brother. Roman nodded in agreement as a white light shined in front of them. "Let's go." Roman said. The two then began walking to the light.

"Wait!" Yusei yelled. But the light only shined brighter; blinding Yusei as the brothers walked to the light.

The Crimson Dragon shot through the King of the Underworld as it disappeared leaving only the Majestic Star Dragon as the King of the Underworld was erupted in light that enveloped the area around them.

"Goodwin!" Yusei yelled. He only saw Rex and Roman before they disappeared. The Condor Mark disappeared; causing Crow to fall, but Yusei caught him on Majestic Star Dragon as they flew back to the others.

 **Several weeks later…**

The City was bustling with life as if nothing happened prior. (You know, the whole Signer vs. Dark Signer War. Blah blah blah.) Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sat at a cafe table outside near one of the many cafes in New Domino City. Akiza showed them a picture.

"Take a look. I received a postcard from Misty yesterday. She seems busy as usual." Akiza smiled.

"I see." Mina smiled.

"Grieger and Kalin are also traveling, so they won't be back for a while." Luna told the others at the table..

"Come to think of it, Yusei's late. Same with Jack, Crow, and Aura." Leo said.

"I'm right here." They looked up to see Aura, who wore her usual attire of a sleeveless indigo turtleneck, black pants, a gray leather jacket, white riding gloves, white boots, a cowboy hat, and her hair tied in a braid with her ribbon. She gave them a light smile as she sat down.. "Sorry I'm late, Grandpa and I were still house finding." She smiled.

"So your Grandpa really is letting you guys move here to the City?" Mina asked.

"After I got the lecture from him and Thorn for suddenly leaving the way I did; yeah. But in my defense, I had the vision of Martha, so I had to go rushing in." Aura sighed.

"And Martha's thankful for that." Mina smiled.

"Did you and Yusei took the DNA test yet?" Leo asked excitedly. Unfortunately for Leo, Aura shook her head.

"Nah. Yusei insisted on finishing the bridge before we take that test. It's been his main priority, along with Jack and Crow's. But on the bright side, I got a call from Crow saying that it's finally complete. That's why their late right now." She explained.

"What?!" They all looked and saw an old man who was in actuality Carly in disguise. "Then this might be a big scoop!" Carly said.

"But Carly you're technically a big scoop." Aura said as Trudge drove next to them.

"I don't remember anything after I became a Dark Signer! And no one in the City remembers either! It's frustrating!" Carly snapped as she broke her pen.

"But it is great that everyone in the City and Satellite are back safely." Akiza smiled.

"And are now reunited thanks to the great Yusei Fudo." Aura grinned, the others smiled.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow stood at the the edge of Satellite with smiles.

"We finally did it." Crow smiled.

"Yeah." Yusei agreed.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Crow asked, slightly concerned.

"It was a long battle." Jack noted.

"Now Satellite and City have become one." Yusei said.

"The Legend of the Daedalus Bridge has become a reality." Crow grinned.

"But there's something we haven't completed yet." Jack said.

"I know what it is! It's the battle between us!" Crow spoke.

"Let's do it!" Yusei said, getting on his D-Wheel. The other two doing the same.

"Let's go Jack, Crow! To our future!" The three then rode on the newly constructed bridge smiles on their faces.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

 **0713MM: An interesting ending, eh? Well, with the Dark Signer Arc** **officially** **over, time tor the real fun to start. What's being described in the summary of this fanfic to be exact!^^ To an extent. Won't launch straight into it yet. Will do some other things first.**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: So...here's the 13th chapter!^^ Geez! This fanfic on my Google Docs is almost 200 pages long! I'm not even halfway through the series yet! Episodes 65/66 have been changed a bit. So Toru has been introduced. (I can't recall if he's an OC or not.) Regardless, this is where things will begin to slowly change. I know it seems like I'm doing each episode word for word, but I'm not. You'll understand why that is soon enough. Now then, I don't Yugioh 5Ds, nor do I own Aura. my co-writer, guardian of the Aura aurasoul does.**

Chapter 13

Things had returned to normal in Neo Domino City. Satellite being one with the City and everything being normal.

"IN THE NAME OF CRIMSON DRAGON I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

… Well almost normal.

"Aura you have to go in there; you know that!"

"So just go!"

"Like hell I am!"

Akiza Izinski and Crow Hogan were pushing a very reluctant and resistant Aura Flood towards the entrance to the New Domino City Hospital, but to no avail. Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and the twins, Leo and Luna watched.

"The hospital isn't a big deal Aura." Akiza sighed, exasperated.

"Says you Akiza! I don't do hospitals!" Aura hissed.

"What are you? A female version of Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom when it comes to hospitals?" Jack snapped. "Just go already! The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to my Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee!"

"Unless you want to give us another reason to come to this cursed hell hole, I suggest shutting your trap Atlas!" Aura threatened with a hiss.

"Why you!" Jack shot back.

"Guys, this is not helping." Yusei sighed.

"Obviously Yusei." Akiza agreed.

"Geez Aura, are your legs made of lead or something!?" Crow questioned, pushing Aura; who still held her ground.

"No, just that determined." Aura deadpanned. As they talked a D-Wheel rode to them making them look up.

"I thought I was hearing a familiar shout." The driver took off his helmet to show a blond haired and indigo eyed male making Aura gap. "Toru?!" She said shocked.

"Yo Aura, been a while." Toru grinned. Aura grabbed both Akiza's and Crow's shoulders, thus using them as leverage to flip over them to their shock as she ran to the one she called Toru.

"I'll say two in a half years now." She grinned. The two high fived, making them laugh as they wrapped an arm around one another; surprising the others.

"Um Aura do you know that guy?" Luna asked.

"Oh sorry guys this is Toru. He's my childhood friend who came to this City before me 2 years ago. It's thanks to him that made me want to become a Turbo Duelist." Aura smiled. "Toru these are-"

"I know most of them." Toru grinned, pointing to each one. "Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Akiza Izinski. Though I don't know the twins."

"Leo and Luna." Aura voiced.

"How do you know us?" Crow questioned, surprised.

"Well I know you 3 back when you guys were in the Enforcers." Toru grinned.

"Our hometown, Crash Town, was close to Satellite and you guys made a name for yourselves." Aura smiled.

"And as for Akiza, well, she is the Senator's daughter. Need I say more?" Toru's grin didn't falter.

"Heh fair enough." Akiza smiled.

"So what are you screaming bloody murder for this time?" Toru questioned Aura. Jack scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack huffed. "She's resisting to go inside the New Domino Hospital for that DNA test via blood. The test is for her and Yusei. To see if they're siblings."

"WHAT?!" Toru gaped, looking at Aura shocked and for confirmation. Aura sighed rubbing her temple.

"Let's just say I found out some things." She told Toru.

"Ok fair enough." Toru sighed. "But seriously Aura? I mean you go in Thorn's Apothecary shop all the time. Yet you can't go in a hospital?"

"That's what I said!" Crow chimed in.

"My godmother's shop is a tranquil place, not a death sentence!" Aura scowled. "There is no way I am going in there!"

"Oh really?" Toru questioned with a smirk. Aura narrowed her eyes at Toru as he whispered in her ear; thus confusing the others. Especially when suddenly Aura's face was as red as a tomato.

"You wouldn't dare tell them!" She shrieked.

"Aura, we've known each other since we were little kids. We both know I would." Toru smirked wider. Aura gaped at him; her face still red as she glanced at the others then back at Toru. Then she groaned loudly.

"Fine; I'll go in. But if I back flip a doctor, it's on your heads!" She scowled, stomping inside the hospital.

The others watched, surprised before facing Toru.

"What did you say to her?" Yusei questioned.

"Oh, just blackmailed her with a secret she'd want to take to her grave." Toru chuckled with a shrug. Yusei then proceeded inside the hospital as well; considering that this DNA test concerned himself as well. The others glanced at each other and shrugged, then they proceeded to follow Yusei inside. Upon entering, they see Aura sitting with a slight fidget.

"Already talked to the lady at the desk. She said the doctor will call us in." She spoke nonchalantly. Mostly towards Yusei than the others. Luna approached the fidgeting Aura carefully.

"Are you sure you're ok Aura?" Luna asked worried. Aura only sighed.

"I just don't really like hospitals." She frowned.

"Don't worry." Yusei smiled. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah, until we have to come back here again for the yearly check-ups, not to mention being sick and needing medicine." Jack grumbled as he took a seat in a chair near one of the magazine piles on a table.

"That's it." Aura snarled at Jack, about to stand.

"Mr. Fudo, Ms. Flood? The doctor will see you." The nurse called.

"Damn it." Aura muttered. "Wanted to pummel Jack to a pulp for that. Ah well."

"You should probably go with them Akiza. In case Aura does something." Leo muttered.

"I was going with them regardless Leo." Akiza smiled, ruffling the young kid's hair.

"Thanks Akiza." Aura sighed, as she walked with the nurse to where the doctor's room is. Yusei following close behind the 2. The others in the waiting room, (aside from Jack, who was reading through a magazine) watched Akiza, Aura, and Yusei follow the nurse out of the room.

"This is the room just take a seat and the doctor will arrive shortly."

The 3 walked in the lab like room. As the nurse left, Aura sighed taking a seat as she took off her hat already feeling anxious. Shortly after, the doctor came in with another nurse, holding up a clipboard.

"Yusei Fudo and Aura Flood I presume?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Aura grimaced. Yusei gave the doctor a nod and a handshake.

"I'm Dr. Sato and this is my assistant Sasha." The doctor introduced.

"Hello." The nurse smiled.

"Now according here, you two are taking a DNA test. Is that correct?" Dr. Sato asked

"That's correct doctor." Yusei told him..

"Out of curiosity, how is this done exactly?" Aura questioned.

"Quite simple Ms. Flood. With a DNA test, the best way to get results is through the blood. So me and Sasha here will use syringes to extract your blood and send them to the lab for the test." Dr. Sato explained.

"Right." Aura sighed.

"Sorry doctor, she's pretty nervous." Akiza voiced.

"Not a fan of hospitals?" Dr. Sato asked Aura with a sympathetic smile.

"That obvious?" Aura asked.

Dr. Sato chuckled. "Don't worry Ms. Flood, I can assure you it's nothing too drastic. Just a mild pinch and it's all over." He smiled. "Now, if you two may please remove your jackets and gloves while me and Sasha get things ready." Yusei gave a nod and proceeded to take his jacket and gloves off. He put his gloves inside one of his jacket pockets. After he did that, he hung his jacket up on one of the hangers in the room.

Aura followed his example; thus removing her jacket and gloves. Though when she did that, Yusei and Akiza were shocked to see on Aura's arms were light, but noticeable scars on her arms and shoulders as she hanged her jacket.

"Aura…." Akiza began, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Where…..how did you get those scars?"

"Huh?" Aura asked, before looking at her arms. "Nowhere." Akiza and Yusei glanced at each other for a brief moment, but decided silently not to question it further. At least for now.

"Now, do you two have a preference on which arm you'd like us to extract the blood from?" Dr. Sato asked, putting on his rubber gloves before picking up the syringe.

"I have no preference doctor." Yusei told him.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would prefer the left arm doctor." Aura said.

"Alright. Sasha you handle Ms. Flood and I'll do Mr. Fudo." Dr. Sato said.

"Of course doctor." Sasha nodded.

The two walked to them before finding a vein; inserting the syringe. Aura twitched at the needle as they received the blood and bandaging their arms.

"Alright, that should do it. You'll feel a slightly lightheaded, but it'll pass." Dr. Sato assured. "We'll take these to the lab and we'll call you for the result."

"Alright doctor." Yusei told him as he grabbed his jacket from the hanger and put it back on.

"Thanks." Aura said, taking her coat and putting it on with a sigh.

The three walked out back to the waiting room to see Toru talking with the twins before they looked up and saw them. "A priestess, Signer, Psychic Duelist, and able to use aura. As much as you hate her Aura, Barbara was right you are a magnet for trouble." He remarked.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go now please." Aura sighed. Jack was about to make some snarky comment, but opted out when he saw the look Akiza was giving him. In his mind, it seemed like a "death glare". He mentally put up the white flag of surrender and followed the others as they left the hospital.

"So Aura does Klaus know about this?" Toru asked.

"Of course not." Aura sighed. "You honestly think I'm going to bring this up to Grandpa?"

"And what happens if the test is positive?" Toru asked.

"One thing at a time Toru." Aura sighed.

"Oh you guys." They looked up to see Trudge driving up to them. "Just took that test huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah we did." Aura sighed. "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to talk to you guys; see if you heard about the rumor on the Ghost." Trudge explained.

"The Ghost?" Leo asked, confused.

"I've heard of him. He appears on the highways at night; challenging people to a duel and causing them to crash." Toru frowned.

"Right after Neo Domino City and Satellite became one. It's no longer illegal to have Turbo Duels on the highways; making it so popular that we built special courses. And only for that, but the World Riding Grand Prix that's coming up soon. Speed World has been upgraded to Speed World 2, resulting in Turbo Duelists to live it up here." Trudge explained. "And the problem is his methods. In normal Turbo Duels, there can never be an accident that hurts the opponent."

"So then is this Ghost possibly using illegal means to make his opponent crash?" Jack questioned.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I'm only here to warn you guys. Considering I know a certain someone might get worried sick." Trudge smirked, glancing at Aura who shrugged.

"So for right now, I suggest you guys keep away from riding at night for a while." Trudge finished.

"Thanks for the warning Trudge." Yusei told the Sector Security Officer. "We'll be careful." Trudge then turns to face Aura.

"And Aura, if you have any visions on the Ghost, it would be appreciated." Trudge said.

"Will do." Aura said.

"See you guys later then." Trudge nodded. And with that, Trudge sped off on his D-Wheel. After Trudge left, Aura turned to face the others.

"Well I better get going. Gramps is probably wondering where I'm at; see ya." Aura said, walking off.

"Aura you live at the Daimon Area right?" Toru called.

"Yeah. The apartment building on the second floor. Night!" Aura called back, before she left.

"So Aura was fine in there?" Leo asked as they left the hospital grounds.

"Yeah but." Akiza began with a frown.

"But what?" Luna asked.

"When she removed her jacket, me and Yusei saw scars on her arms and shoulders." Akiza told them. Jack just scoffed while Leo and Luna had their mouths open a bit in shock. Neither of the 3 said anything. After a few moments, Yusei broke the small silence.

"I'm not sure how she got those scars, but if this DNA test does turn out to be positive, then I may consider asking her regarding those scars." Yusei spoke. "If Aura really is my twin sister, then I have some right to know how she got them in the first place. But if she wishes not to talk about it, then I'll drop the topic."

"Either way, she's not gonna tell you." They looked at Toru who had spoken up with a frown.

"Why wouldn't she?" Leo asked.

"Before I answer that, Akiza you said scars as in plural, Aura had more than one scar?" Toru questioned. Akiza glanced at Toru and nodded.

"That's correct." Akiza replied.

"Why do you ask?" Yusei questioned.

"Last I checked, Aura only had one scar on her right arm during a mountain accident we had three years back; along with her tremor." Toru frowned.

"Tremor?" Crow questioned. Toru blinked and looked at them.

"She...didn't tell you guys?" He asked.

"Nope." Crow remarked. He puts a hand to his chin. "I wonder why though?" Jack crossed his arms and huffed.

"She probably didn't tell us because she was uncomfortable about it. Considering we were still fighting the Dark Signers when we met her."

"That's one reason." Toru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"One reason?" Akiza asked.

"The other would be she didn't want to explain how she got it in the first place." Toru said sadly.

"So I see." Yusei spoke.

"Well, I better get back to my Blue-Eyes Coffee now." Jack spoke as he raised his arms up as if stretching his muscles. He turns to Crow and Yusei. "Oh and tell Zora I'm gonna be late again would you mates?" Crow almost rolled his eyes and Yusei almost facepalmed, but both of them decided to just sigh.

"Why do we always have to tell Zora that you're late?" Crow asked. "It's not our responsibility to tell her. It's _yours_ Jack. Sheesh. Who do you think you are? Some young kid from Martha's place?"

"Why you!" Jack snapped. "I'll show you who's the little kid when you start crying Mommy!" At this, Crow and Jack decided to argue about it as they left the group behind. Eventually after about 5 minutes, their yelling was out of earshot. Akiza rolled her eyes and Leo and Luna just stared at each other.

"Are they always like that?" Toru asked. Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingertips.

"Unfortunately." Yusei remarked. "Guess that means I better tell Zora that Jack has extra work to do around the apartment. Again. I honestly thought Jack doing so much work around the apartment would actually make him more responsible. Ah well. Old habits are returning for them I suppose."

"Heh right. Well I better get going. I'll talk to Aura about those scars while I'm at it." Toru said.

"You don't have to." Akiza began.

"Aura's my best friend and practically my sister. So of course I'll go talk to her. Besides, I live in the Daimon Area too; next to the apartment building she mentioned. See you guys; great to meet you." Toru smiled before going to his D-Wheel and driving off. Once Toru drove away, all that was left of the group was the twins, Akiza and Yusei; considering Jack and Crow were most likely arguing down the street. After several moments of silence, Akiza broke the silence.

"Well Yusei, I myself will be heading home to my parents place." Akiza spoke up/ "If you want, you could hang out for a bit. You know, just get away from Loudmouth 1 and Loudmouth 2. Aka, Jack and Crow. Just for a little while you know? Even you need a break from them sometimes; despite them being your Foster Brothers."

"You certain your parents would be okay with that?" Yusei asked, not certain how to answer. "I mean, I'd have to tell Zora where I'm going and for how long. Don't want her giving me extra work on top of tuning mine, Jack and Crow's D-Wheels." Akiza gave a small smile and laughed.

"It's no trouble Yusei." Akiza told him. "I'm sure my parents would happy to see you." Suddenly, Yusei felt his face begin to heat up.

While Yusei and Akiza talked, Leo glanced at his sister.

"Umm….are we a 3rd Wheel again?" Leo asked Luna. Luna rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab her brother's arm.

"Sheesh Leo!" Luna scolded him as they proceeded to walk away from Yusei and Akiza on the sidewalk; going in the direction of there house. "For the last time, those 2 aren't dating!"

"How do you know that?" Leo countered as they continued walk down the sidewalk.

"I just do Leo." Luna sighed. "Now come on, we have schoolwork to do when we get home.":

"But what about Jack and Carly?" Leo pressed.

"What about them?" Luna remarked, an irritated mark appearing above her head.

"Are they dating?"

 ***WHACK!*  
**  
"Ow! Luna! What was that for?!" Leo rubbed his head as Luna crossed her arms; irritated at her brothers' antics.

"Whatever Jack and Carly do is there business and there business alone." Luna retorted. After that, Luna proceeded to walk. Leo followed close behind, sulking slightly.

After walking and chatting for some time, Yusei and Akiza had reached her parents place. Yusei had told Zora about where he was gonna be for next the few hours. She told him it was fine. She too, even tried to tease him a bit regarding hanging out with Akiza. Yusei brushed off all the attempts during their phone call beforehand. Despite being at Akiza's place, Yusei felt extremely nervous. He's met Akiza's Father before, so that wasn't the problem The major problem, at least for him, was seeing Akiza's Mother again. Considering he's only interacted with her once before. And that was back when he was trying to break Akiza free from her Curse. Not only that, but he feared that he was not in proper clothing for being here. But maybe that was just paranoia in his mind or something. Akiza opened the front door to her parents place and led Yusei inside. Upon doing so, Yusei took in his surroundings. He was amazed by the structure of the inside. Not only that, but he noticed some things that seemed to be antique. Like the china plates stacked neatly throughout the several shelves for example. He also took notice of the kitchen table and the dining room table in the other room as he walked around the place carefully; not wanting to break anything. After going around the apartment main floor rooms, Yusei comes back to the entrance hall and sees Mr. and Mrs. Izinski talking to Akiza.

"I hope you two don't mind me inviting Yusei so suddenly." Akiza told her Mother and Father.

"Oh not at all Akiza. You know Yusei is welcomed here." Hideo smiled.

"Though I never thought you'd bring a boy home so soon." Setsuko giggled. At Setsuko's remark, Akiza's facial color began to change to dark red and she felt her face beginning to heat up slightly. Even Yusei, in the background listening in on the conversation, had his facial color turn a slight shade of red. Not only that, but he felt his face beginning to heat up slightly.

"Moooooooooooooom!" Akiza deadpanned, the embarrassed look still present on her face. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh I'm just teasing you Akiza." Setsuko smiled. "So where is Yusei?"

"Right here." Akiza, Setsuko and Hideo turned around to see Yusei standing to one of the bookshelves. His right hand lightly touching the bookshelf.

"Ah I see. Hello Yusei." Setsuko smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Izinski." Yusei curtsied; a small smile appeared on his face.

"You know, I never truly thanked you for helping our daughter back in the hospital that day." Setsuko remarked. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving her."

"You're welcome." Yusei replied, feeling a bit awkward because it was Hideo Izinski, Akiza's Father, and Martha, that persuaded him to save Akiza from herself.

"How about I get us some tea?" Setsuko asked, standing.

"Sure thing Mom." Akiza told her.

Setsuko smiled and soon enough they were sitting and having their tea. When suddenly, they heard the front door slam open.

"Yusei! Akiza! We got trouble!" Aura yelled, storming in. Akiza and Yusei spit out the sip of they just had more moments before.

"What?!" Both Akiza and Yusei asked in unison.

"Trudge! He went to go after the Ghost. But when he dueled Ghost, he was beaten bad. He's in the Emergency care in the hospital!" Aura gasped. Akiza covered her mouth in slight shock.

"Why would the Ghost do such a thing?" Yusei asked. "Do you know what the Ghost was using?"

"No. I only had a vision of some sort of monster attacking Trudge. And when I went to check it out, Trudge was already taken in the ambulance. Crow was there too. After his deliveries, we rushed to the hospital. And before he was taken to the Emergency care, he only warned us not to use Synchros on the Ghost." Aura frowned, before slamming a fist on the wall. "If only I had the vision sooner! Then maybe I could've…"

"There's nothing you could've done Aura." Akiza spoke up, which surprised Yusei, Hideo and Setsuko slightly. "Even if you had seen it sooner, by the time you actually got there, the duel would have been over."

"Well right now Jack and Crow are trying to hunt down the Ghost. I'm going with them." Aura frowned. "Gonna join in?" Yusei and Akiza looked each other for a moment or two. Then they both turned to look at Hideo and Setsuko. Hideo gave Yusei a nod, while Setsuko's facial expression changed to that of concern.

"Akiza, you don't plan to-" Setsuko began, concern washing off of her tone.

"It's Akiza's decision Setsuko." Hideo interjected. "We can't keep her all the time, even if we've just been getting back into being a family again."

"Don't worry Mrs. Izinski, me and Yusei will make sure to watch Akiza's back." Aura assured them with a light smile. She turned to face Yusei and Akiza, then added, "Let's go."

Yusei and Akiza gave a nod, then they proceeded to stand up off the couch they were sitting at and followed Aura out of the door.

"Akiza, you'll ride with me and we'll go to the same road where Trudge dueled the Ghost. No doubt the Ghost is still lurking somewhere." Aura told her, walking to her D-Wheel and opened the compartment to get an extra helmet; tossing it to Akiza. Akiza then caught it in her hands and put it on. Yusei also put his helmet on and pressed a button on the side to lower the visor to shield his eyes. He hopped on his D-Wheel and started it up. He glanced at Aura and Akiza, who was now sitting behind Aura on Aura's D-Wheel.

"You 2 ready?" Yusei asked them.

"Yeah. Now hang on tight Akiza." Aura told the red haired teen girl as she reeved her engine. Akiza nodded as her hair blew in the wind as Aura and Yusei sped off in the direction of where the Ghost faced Trudge.

"This is the place where Trudge dueled Ghost we got a couple of hours to find Ghost before dawn." Aura told them as they drove down the lane.

Then suddenly, a D-Wheel drove behind them; flashing his lights making them look at their D-Wheel screens to see it.

"Aura, is it?" Akiza began.

"Yeah, no doubt that's the Ghost." Aura nodded.

"I'll duel him. Aura contact Jack and Crow." Yusei said.

"Got it." Aura nodded.

"Speed World 2! Set!" Yusei declared.

Aura quickly rode behind Yusei as the duel lane formed around them.

"Riding Duel acceleration!" Yusei yelled.

"Yusei..." Akiza said worriedly.

"Don't worry Akiza, Yusei will be fine." Aura said in assurance.

"Here I go Ghost!" Yusei yelled. At Yusei's declaration towards the Ghost, the Ghost only laughed.

"We'll see about that." was his reply. "Your Synchro monsters will become powerless against me. Just like they were against all the other fools I've faced and defeated. Pitiful. For them. Including that pitiful Officer. Heh…..."

"Why you! Yusei beat this guy!" Aura yelled.

"Oh I intend to Aura!" Yusei agreed. The Ghost just chuckled in amusement.

"Heh…. Fine…." Ghost remarked.

"DUEL!"

"Majestic Star Dragon attack Wisel Top! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" They watched as Majestic Star Dragon attacked the head of Meklord Emperor Wisel; it then exploded in a harsh explosion that caused the Ghost to be pushed off the dueling lane in a crash.

"What?!" Yusei gasped. Aura stopped where the Ghost was pushed off as she and Akiza ran to edge to where they saw smoke at the park of the city.

"We got to go save him." Aura said.

A cloaked figure walked down to the crashed Ghost, taking the duel board that held the Meklord Emperor cards as he smirked.

"Yusei Fudo….interesting we'll settle this someday." He said. The figure then walked away. After he did, the others, along with Jack and Crow who had caught up with them, rush to Ghost and gasped.

"Wait a second this isn't a person." Aura said, walking to the Ghost as the static sparked around him. "No way! It's a robot!"

"A robot?!" Jack gaped, shocked.

"Just what's going on?" Crow questioned stunned.

The group were at Yusei, Jack, and Crow's home (even though it's actually Zora's and she's letting them crash for free),Trudge, who finally recovered, and Mina were there as they looked at photos of the robot.

"It's a Ridingroid that Security is currently developing." Trudge said.

"Ridingroid?" Yusei questioned.

"It's a robot that handles D-Wheel violations." Trudge explained.

"The test machine was stolen ten days ago. I'm surprised that it's the Ghost." Mina said.

"Who did this?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know. Real damage from dueling, a test robot stolen from Sector Security… There are a lot of mysteries." Trudge frowned. "If only it left behind a memory chip."

"There was no data on the Riding Duel Chip. It was programmed to wipe all the data when it loses a duel." Yusei said, as Aura tossed the chip to Trudge who caught it; shocked.

"You're not allowed to steal the evidence!" Trudge snapped.

"Not my fault it was too easy." Aura giggled.

"And don't be so uptight. Yusei's skills are better than Security's analysis." Crow smirked.

"That's true, but." Trudge began, as Mina only sighed.

"I wanted to see the robot." Leo said, looking at the pictures.

"Leo! People were hurt!" Luna scowled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Leo apologized.

"But who and why would anyone want a robot that captures Synchro monsters?" Crow questioned.

"I don't know, but it's clear that there's a new enemy." Jack frowned.

"Exactly. And if he's going to threaten our City, then we'll keep fighting." Yusei said. They all nodded in agreement.

 **0713MM: Like I said,** **I know it seems like I'm doing each episode word for word, but I'm not. And like I said earlier, you'll understand why that is soon enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 14th chapter of this fanfic! I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor do I own Aura. You should know who owns Aura by now. Now, on with the chapter!^^**

Chapter 14

"Output is at 80… 90…"

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were testing their new engine as Yusei typed on the computer and Jack revving the engine; Crow watching nervously.

"Is this safe? I don't want another explosion like last time." Crow frowned.

"Impressive Yusei! You perfected it in only a few days!" Jack spoke proudly.

"Yeah, at least there's no problem with the engine." Yusei said, not looking up.

"Engine?" Crow began.

"At least?" Jack asked. Suddenly, the cards in the deck holder flew out, much to Jack and Crow's shock.

"The cards!" Crow yelled, as the engine exploded again.

"Be quiet!" Zora yelled, coming inside. "How many disturbances are you going to cause? I don't know if you're making things or breaking things!"

"I'm sorry." Yusei apologized.

"Don't blame Yusei." Crow said.

"That's right you'll be doing Jack Atlas a favor." Jack said.

"I was talking about you two from the beginning!" Zora yelled.

"Zora, I'm really sorry." Yusei apologized.

"It's fine Yusei. How unfortunate for you, you should occasionally take a break instead of working on that machine all the time." Zora smiled, before glaring at Jack and Crow. "You two should help Yusei instead of holding him back!" Zora then left with a slam to the door.

"How dare she treat us differently!" Jack frowned.

"I prefer that she yells at me instead of giving me that eerie insincere smile." Crow smirked.

"Don't say that; Zora is letting us stay here for free." Yusei reminded them.

"I guess. Anyway, we have to do something about this." Crow said, looking at the mess of cards around them.

"Yusei! Jack! Crow!" The three looked up to see Leo and Luna run in with their friends. "We came to visit!" Leo grinned.

"Welcome!" Crow grinned.

"Again?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"It's messy again. As usual." Leo said, looking around.

"That's for sure." They looked up and were surprised to see Aura, who wore an indigo blouse, a white blazer, gray slacks, and black heels not wearing her hat and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Wow Aura you look amazing." Luna said.

"Oh thanks. Had to wear this for a job interview I just went to. Then I heard the commotion an decided to see what was up." Aura said, walking down the stairs.

"Job interview?" Patty asked curiously.

"Yup as a teacher's assistant for your school." Aura said nonchalantly.

"Eh?!" The kids gap shock.

"You're gonna work in our school?" Leo gap.

"Yeah; helping with the students, the classes that kind of stuff." Aura shrugged, as she walked to the prototype. "Blew up another engine huh?"

"Hey hey, it was Jack's fault this time!" Crow scowled. "He was the one revving the engine up."

"A D-Wheel! Wow!" Bob said, as he, Dexter, and Patty went to for a closer look.

"It's a frame for testing purposes." Dexter said.

"Cool!" Patty said.

"Don't touch it!" Jack frowned.

"Let me ride it!" Bob said.

"Can we?" Patty asked.

"No! Have you no shame?" Jack scowled.

"Ok kids, let's help these boys collect the cards ok." Aura smiled.

"Ok!" They said.

"We'll help too." Leo said, as they all began collecting the cards.

"Thank you." Yusei smiled.

Then Yusei looked up to notice Sly at the door as did the others. "Sly." Luna said.

"Why is he here?" Leo asked, slightly surprised.

"Sly!" Luna smiled, rushing to Sly as he turned to leave. "What are you doing here? Come over here." Luna took his hand; getting him to come down the stairs. "Yusei, he's our classmate. Yusei's really strong." "Right Sly?"

"Nice to meet you." Yusei greeted.

"So you're Yusei Fudo. Just as I thought you're not very cool." Sly remarked nonchalantly, getting out of Luna's grip.

"What?" Leo said.

"What? Why aren't you working?!" Crow yelled. "Get back to work!"

"Right!" The kids said, as they began collecting cards again.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sly scowled. Then suddenly, Sly looked to the side to see Stardust Dragon. "That's..." He began. "Stardust Dragon..." He reached his hand towards it. Once he grabbed it with his hand, he picked up and stared at it for a moment.

 _So….. This is the Dragon that made Yusei Fudo so famous…_ Sly thought. _The Dragon binds him as one of those Signers…. I've had my eyes on this Dragon for quite some time…. But I could never obtain it…..until now…. Now that's it's mine, I can use to my own advantage and rise to top of my class,while those weaklings stay where they are…._ He then pocketed Stardust Dragon in his pocket. He glanced around, thinking someone would notice, luckily from him, no one did. He sighed in relief and reluctantly decided to help the others pick up the rest of the cards.

Soon after collecting the cards, the kids left the apartment.

"Phew; finally cleaned up the place." Crow smiled. "We really owe those kids."

"Yeah." Yusei nodded with a smile. Then Yusei looked to see Aura looking around with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Aura?" Yusei asked, concern washing over his face.

"Uh Yusei where's Stardust Dragon?" She asked with deep concern.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "It's in my deck." He takes his deck box off of the table next to the computer he was now back to working on. He opens it up and skims through his deck. His eyes widened when he did not find Stardust Dragon in his deck box. "Stardust Dragon is gone!"

"What?!" Jack gaped. "Now who would steal Stardust Dragon?!"  
"You?" Crow smirked. At that remark from Crow, Jack whirled around and grabbed Crow by the shirt.

"For your information Crow, I changed my ways from being a selfish douchebag!" Jack snapped. "I wouldn't steal Stardust Dragon! Not since that incident some time ago…. So thanks for reminding me of that you dolt! And if it wasn't for Carly, then yes; I probably would steal Stardust Dragon again! But I'm making amends for that!" He throws Crow to the ground and proceeds to storm off. Before he left the garage-like area, he stopped and turned his head slightly. "I'm pretty certain it was one of Leo and Luna's friends that wanted to ride our prototype. Or perhaps it was that shady kid, Sly. Sly…. Hah….who names their kid that?" He huffed, then proceeded to go upstairs. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." His footsteps become softer and softer before no one can hear his footsteps anymore.

"Well that was climatic, but he might be right." Aura sighed.

"Right about what?" Yusei asked.

"About that boy Sly. Something seemed off to me about that kid. It could be possible he stole Stardust Dragon." She frowned.

"If what Jack suggested to be true, then we have to find him." Crow chimed in as he picked himself up. He grimaced slightly. "Dammit Jack; why do you have be so rough?"

"Well, you did bringed up a sore spot on him." She sighed. Crow sighed.

"Yeah, perhaps I did." Crow admitted. "But seriously, what does Carly have to do with this problem?" Aura only sighed as Akiza walked in with a surprised/confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Unless you count Stardust Dragon getting stolen." Aura frowned. Akiza covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Wh-What?..." Akiza started. "Who would-?"

"We think it's one of Leo and Luna's classmates. A boy named Sly." Yusei explained to Akiza.

"But why would Sly take Stardust Dragon?" Akiza wondered aloud. Crow only shrugged.

"I dunno. To become Yusei? Use Stardust Dragon the same way Jack did all that time ago? Some other god forsaken reason that I don't know?" Crow asked as he counted each of his questions on his fingers.

"Let's just go find the kid and get back Stardust!" Aura declared.

"Yeah!" Crow cracked his knuckles. "I'll give him a piece of my-"

"No!" Akiza interjected. "I will!"

"Eh?" Crow gaped. "Why?"

"Because for one, I go to the same school Sly and others go to, but I'm in a higher grade, if you wish to call it that. And another reason-"

"Because you care about Yusei and you want to impress him to a degree?" Crow teased; a smirk present on his lips. At that tease from Crow, Akiza's face turned bright red.

"Shut up Crow!" Akiza snapped. "That's not the reason at all!"

"No; she's just protective of Yusei's cards." Aura said.

"Oi Oi. Fine; I'll stop." Crow remarked. "So where would we find Sly anyway? You said he goes to your school Akiza?" Akiza nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "But school's out for the day, so he's probably back at his house."

"Then we'll confront him at school tomorrow." Aura said.

"Alright." Akiza smiled. Crow just stood there, not really understanding the term of school and whatnot. He knew the basics, sure, but nothing past it.

"Well, you guys have fun tomorrow." Crow grinned sheepishly. "I'll be here in case you guys will need me. Gonna try and see if I can get Jack to help Zora around this place. Otherwise, Jack might either be kicked out by Zora, or he'll have to get a job. Whichever comes first." At the "Jack getting a job" remark from Crow, Yusei and Akiza couldn't help but laugh.

"Crow, Jack getting a job?" Akiza giggled. "Yeah; in probably 1 million years. Perhaps longer."

"Yeah well, if he wants to stick around here, he'll have to." Crow added. "Zora is being nice now, but watch, she'll have us paying rent soon enough. The only reason she's letting us crash here for free is because of Yusei and his achievements thus far."

"Come on Crow." Yusei chimed in. "You know that's not true."

"Wanna bet Yusei?" Aura asked with an amused smile. Yusei turned away from Crow and Akiza to face Aura.  
"Eh?" Yusei asked. "Why? You really believe Zora's letting me, Jack and Crow crash here for free is because of _my_ achievements?"

"I won't be surprised if it's true." Crow chuckled.

"Though you had good achievements too Crow." Aura smiled, a hand on Crow's arm

"Perhaps I did." Crow smiled Then his smile faded and formed a frown. "But they aren't that great ultimately. Yeah sure, Zora recognizes them and isn't as harsh towards me as she is with Jack. Which I guess you could say is a good thing."

"You give yourself too little credit Crow. After all with those wonderful kids you took care of, I'd say otherwise." Aura smiled, kissing Crow's cheek. "Well I better get going. See ya." With that, Aura left the apartment. After Aura left, Crow was dumbstruck and awestruck at the same time. Akiza and Yusei glanced at each other. And funny enough, they were both thinking the exact same thing: _Let's tease Crow._ (Well, moreso Akiza was thinking it than Yusei, but you get the picture.)

"You alright Crow?" Akiza asked teasingly.

"Yeah; you're looking like you got hit by some heart-shaped D-Wheel." Yusei added.

"Uhhhhhh…." Crow spoke, still shocked. "What just happened?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Akiza laughed light heartedly. Crow pinched the bridge of his nose, then glanced at the clock. His eyes widen slightly.

"9:30pm?!" Crow gaped. "Guess I better head to bed now. I uhhhh…..just remembered that I have a job interview some time later tomorrow. Night Yusei, Akiza." Crow then left the room. With Crow gone, Yusei glanced at Akiza.

"Guess I better get you home then, huh?" Yusei asked Akiza. "Don't need your parents worrying about you." Akiza chuckled.

"Perhaps so/" Akiza agreed.

The next day, Akiza walked to the school early; making sure to be there before the kids. Upon reaching the school grounds, she saw Aura standing with the kids' teacher, Miss. Bartlet, wearing a white blouse, indigo blazer, black skirt, gray stockings, and black heels. Her hair tied in a braid.

"Morning Akiza." Aura smiled.

"Morning Aura." Akiza greeted. "So waiting for the kids to arrive?"

"Yeah; you're the first. Now remember, once we see the kids we talk with them. While I'll see if I can sense Stardust on the little twerp" Aura muttered to her with a low growl.

"Don't worry about Stardust and Sly." Akiza told her. "Once duel class starts here, I'll challenge Sly to get Stardust back. If he has it. Which I have a feeling he does."

Before Aura could answer back, they heard the kids coming.

"Good morning kids." Miss. Bartlet smiled.

"Morning Miss. Bartlett." They said.

"Morning you guys." Aura smiled.

"Wow this is going to take a while to get use to." Leo grinned.

"Do we call you Ms. Flood then?" Patty asked.

"That's my Grandma. If we have to insist on titles here, Miss. Aura will do." Aura chuckled.

"Ok Miss. Aura." They giggled.

"Alright you smart alecks, get to class." Aura smirked, shooing them away. Akiza giggled as the students left to go inside the school and go to their classes. She then saw Sly walking over and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Good morning Sly." Miss. Bartlett smiled.

"Morning Miss. Bartlet." Sly said respectively. Aura's eyes narrowed as Sly walked in the school with the rest of the kids as she lowly growled.

"That punk does have Stardust." She growled lowly. "Why I outta-!"

"You better make sure Miss Bartlett doesn't get ahead of you." Akiza interrupted. "Otherwise you'll be late for assistant teaching. I'll be the one to take Sly out and get Stardust back for Yusei." Aura sighed in defeat. Akiza was right.

"Ugh fine. But make sure he learns for doing something like this." Aura muttered to Akiza, before walking with Miss. Bartlett to the classroom. Akiza followed behind Aura and Miss Bartlett.

After a few hours of classes, Miss Bartlett told the kids that it was time for the duel class. Majority of the kids were pleased by this news and proceeded to head to the gym where the duel arenas' were located. Since Akiza had a free during the underclass's duel class. In that case, she walked down the hallways of the school in the direction of the gym. While she did, lots of thoughts coursed through Akiza's head. Most of them pertained to Yusei, along with Sly and Yusei's Stardust Dragon.

 _I don't understand…_ Akiza thought as she continued to walk through the hallways of the school. _Why would Sly steal Stardust Dragon?... Is it because he believes that he should have it and that Yusei is unworthy of it? Or is there….something more?... Well regardless, I shall find out soon enough…_ After several more minutes of walking, Akiza reaches the gym and opens the doors. Upon doing so, she notices mostly everyone has an opponent and dueling. After observing the other students dueling, Akiza eventually notices Sly, who wasn't dueling. And he wasn't any of them either. Instead, he was staring at the clock. As if knowing what Sly was thinking, Akiza walked briskly towards him.

 _Time to get Stardust Dragon back._ Akiza thought to herself as she continued through the gymnasium towards Sly.

Sly doesn't take notice of Akiza right away. Instead, he was thinking of what that white cloaked person (most likely a male) that met some time ago told him.

" _Now Sly, you want what I have to offer to you, do you not?" Sly nodded, an eager expression. The white cloaked man grinned in satisfaction._

" _Good. Once you succeed in crippling Akiza and Yusei, and perhaps the rest of those Siginers by taking Stardust Dragon, I'll let you keep the card, along with your pay you'll receive from me in return. Go it boy?" Sly nods again._

" _Yes." was his reply. The white cloaked man grinned._

" _Good. I'll even give you fame and fortune in exchange for doing this assignment. Perhaps you might be able to help in our grand plan if your assignment goes as planned. Now get out of my sight." Sly grinned slyly, then proceeded to walk away The white cloaked man chuckled, then vanished with the swipe of his sword._

Sly looked down at his deck. A sly smile on his face.

 _Soon….I'll have what I really want…_ Sly thought. _This school is giving me what I want in the end. Moreso the proper education._

"Hey!" Sly turned around to see the red haired teen, Akiza, standing about 5 feet away from him. Her arms were crossed and her facial showed that of some hostility. Sly scowled in response.

"What do you want Akiza?" Sly asked sharply. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Yeah; busy stealing people's cards." Akiza grit her teeth. Sly chuckled.

"I don't recall the faculty hiring you to be a security guard." Sly remarked coldy.. "Not like you could be one anyway. Your reputation would ruin that chance. Along with your anger management issues."

"What was that?!" Akiza growled, gnashing her teeth. "I came here to duel you to get my friend's card back! Not to argue with an antisocial kid like you!" Sly smirked, Akiza's anger spiking slowly.

"You wanted to duel me for some card?" Sly remarked. "Sorry, but I don't duel people like you. Considering what you've been through, I'm surprised the academy allowed you in as a student." An anger mark appeared above Akiza's head.

"Excuse me?!" Akiza snapped. "For your information, _Sly_ , I was a student here long before you were!" Sly only shrugs.

"Whatever." Sly remarked. He glances at the clock and the bell rang for lunch. He glanced back at Akiza, a smile appeared on his face. But Akiza could tell it was a devious, taunting smile. At her. "Oh well. Guess you won't get your chance to duel me today, _Miss Akiza_." And with that, he left the gymnasium, along with all the other students.

"Why you! Get back here!" Akiza shouted. But unfortunately, she was just shouted at the double door entrance/exit to the gymnasium. Her mouth agape in anger and shock.

"Sorry Yusei..." Akiza muttered sadly. "I tried..."

Aura, who was silently watching in case to jump in, frowned as she followed the class. _Guess Sly and I will have to have a little talk._ She thought.

In an unknown area, 3 figures sat all wearing white cloaks and hoods as they overlooked a lined Circuit. Upon looking over and down, they could see an image of the inside of the Duel Academy of New Domino City. They watched the scene play out before them regarding Sly and Akiza. As Sly left the gymnasium via the visual they were looking, the one with a red left eye chuckled to himself. Luckily, the other 2 didn't hear him.

"My my, that girl is quite feisty, wouldn't you say?" The one with a right green eye noted as he glanced at the other 2.

"Yes well, if she gets the Circuit gets activated via her actions, she can be as feisty as she wants." The one with the red eye remarked. The 3rd one with a left brown eye and long grey beard and grey hair covering over his other eye, narrowed it slightly. 2 of the 3 white cloaked figures had an infinity symbol attached to their face; covering their other eye.

"Perhaps…." The 3rd one mused. "But I don't recall this being part of the plan to get the Circuit activated…." The one with a red felt himself shaking a bit.

 _Shit!_ He thought. _If our leader finds out that I bribed Sly to help us crush the Signers and get the Circuit activated, then I'll be in serious trouble!_ Luckily for him, the green eyed one spoke.

"Oh, looks like the Priestess is taking a turn." He said grinning. "Oh and she just looks livid."

They looked to see Aura going over to Sly; a cold glare present on her face.

"Sly, I wish to talk with you." Aura spoke to him. Sly doesn't turn around, but replies regardless.

"What about?" He asked.

"I think we both know." She said. "Return Stardust Dragon." At that, Sly turns around, a smirk on his lips.

"I think not." He replied.

"Then I guess we do this the hard way." She sighed. At once indigo aura shot out from Aura to his shock as it went in his deck getting out Stardust Dragon and going to her hand. "Hmph...so Jack was right." She said. Sly stares at Aura, still surprised.

"What?..." Sly gaped. "What just happened?"

"So Leo and Luna haven't told you about me I see. I'm not just a Signer. I am the Priestess to the Crimson Dragon. I have abilities different to the Signers. What you saw was one of them. And that is to control the life energy known as Aura. Another is knowing the location of the Signer Dragons; which includes Stardust here." She explained coldly. "Sly, I suggest think before trying to steal the Dragons. Or else you will face consequences."

"What's wrong with trying to become the best in your class?" Sly demanded. "With Stardust Dragon, I would be able to do just that." _And perhaps much more…_ He added in in his head.

"And that is taking the easy way out. Doing something like this is underhanded, cheating, theft, and just plain wrong." She said with a disapproved look on her face. "And you should know that you have it easy Sly. At least you're able to go to school and learn. Not everybody from where I lived was that lucky." Despite this explanation from Aura, Sly crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you're right." Sly reluctantly agreed. Aura looked at him then sighed. "Look, if you ever need any help or advice, come talk to me. I am a teacher assistant after all." She said with a strained smile. Sly forced a smile upon his lips.

"Fair enough." He replied.

"Good. Now go and be careful getting home." She said.

"Yeah yeah." Sly remarked. He proceeded to walk away. After walking for a bit, he stopped and spoke again. He was about to say something else, but instead decided to turn back around and continue walking away.

Aura watched him go with a soft sigh looking at Stardust Dragon.

"You scared a year of life out of me. You know that?" She muttered.

"Aura." Aura turned to see Akiza and the twins walking towards her.

"Is everything ok with Sly?" Luna asked, worried.

"Yeah don't worry everything is fine." Aura assured with a smile.

"You sure?" Akiza asked. She noticed that Stardust Dragon was in Aura's hand. She gave a slight huff. "Humph. I wanted to duel it back so I could give it to Yusei. Oh well. If a Signer Dragon gets stolen again, then I'll be the one to crush that person."

"Easy Akiza. The kid just wanted to succeed in life like everyone else. Can't say I can blame him." Aura shrugged. "Anyway, I'm giving Yusei a lecture on being more careful with Stardust I mean really-" Before Aura continue onward with her mini rant, they heard a phone ring. Aura got her phone out of her blazer pocket; checking it. "Ah speaking of Yusei." She said, picking up. "Hello."

"Aura; I hope this isn't a bad time." Yusei said.

"Ah no schools over so you're fine. What's the matter?" She asked.

"I got a call from the hospital. They have the results." Yusei answered.

"And what are the results Yusei?" Akiza asked curiously, considering she could hear his voice to some degree coming through Aura's phone.

"They only said they have the result and want us to come to the hospital for them." Yusei told Aura.

"Ok I'll meet you at the hospital then." Aura sighed.

"Great. See you then." Yusei spoke, then proceeded to hang up. Aura hung up too and looked at the three.

"Well who wants to find out if Im Yusei's sister?" She asked.

"We do" Leo, Luna and Akiza all spoke excitedly in unison.

"I'll call Crow and the others to meet us there too. Let's go." Aura sighed, walking ahead dialing on her phone.

 **0713MM: Okay, so I did a little bit of a tease regarding Sly dueling Akiza to reclaim Stardust Dragon back for Yusei. That was the original plan, but I decided to change it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Here we go! Chapter 15! Once again, I don't own 5Ds, nor Aura, who is owned by my co-writer for this fanfic. Now then...chapter start!**

Chapter 15

Aura, Akiza, Leo, and Luna walked into the hospital to see Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Toru already there. And to their surprise Martha was there as well. Aura quickly walked to Yusei.

"Uh Yusei? Why is Martha here? No offense I adore the woman to bits but why?" She asked confused. Yusei turned to face Aura. A genuine smile on his face.

"You'll understand if the results for this test come out the way I think they will." Yusei replied.

"You think it's positive, don't you." She said, sitting next to him.

"Yup." Yusei agreed. "And Martha insisted on coming. Despite what Crow and Jack told her over the phone some time ago."

"I kept telling her regarding who's gonna take care of the kids at her house while she's gone." Crow told them.

"That's why I got my friends Misaki and Sect to watch the kids for her." Toru called, dialing his phone.

"Of course you did." Aura deadpanned. "And who are you dialing?"

"Oh just making sure I got Klaus on Speed Dial in case this test ends up positive." Toru remarked, his facial expression showed that of a teasing mannerism..

"Does everyone here think the test is positive?" Aura demanded, exasperated. Jack scowled.

"What do you think?" Jack asked. "I certainly do. Plus it's pretty obvious. I mean look at you 2. Sure you're both different. And yet, you 2 have similar traits and mannerisms to an extent. The relativity is uncanny."

"Good one Jack." Crow smirked as he and Jack high-fived.

"Crow zip it." Aura snapped. "And name one trait me and Yusei share." Jack, Crow, and the others glanced at each other for a few moments, then they turned back to face Aura; grins on their faces.

"Your stubbornness that could put a mule to shame. No offense Yusei." Toru spoke.

"It's fine Toru." Yusei shrugged. "Expected that to an extent."

"Your passion for dueling." Crow added.

"Your willingness to protect others." Jack chimed in. "Even if means putting yourself at risk."

"Your love for riding duels." Akiza said.

"Talented with machines." Leo said.

"Kind to just about everybody." Luna said. Aura gaped at them shocked. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Crimson have mercy on me." She sighed. Then Dr. Sato walked over to them holding a folder.

"Hello Mr. Fudo, Ms. Flood. Well I see you're enjoying yourselves." He remarked with a smile.

"Cut the teasing doctor; just tell us." Aura said, rubbing her temple.

"Alright, alright." Dr. Sato said in a surrendering manner as he got out the papers fout rom the folder. "Well after much examination we can confirm… The test was positive you are indeed Aura Guardian Fudo." Pretty much everyone gasped in shock. The shock died down rather quickly and turned into applause/cheering. Aura covered her mouth in shock. She didn't even have time to say a thing because Martha had both Yusei and Aura in a hug.

"M-Miss. Martha?" Aura asked, slightly surprised by this.

"C-Can't breathe Martha…..!" Yusei stammered.

"Now you know how it feels to be bear-hugged by Martha." Jack smirked.

"Oh lay off Jack." Crow chuckled. "Let Martha have her moment."

"I'm so happy for you Yusei and Aura. Welcome to the family. And please just call me Martha." Martha smiled.

"N-No I couldn't…!" Aura began, flustered.

"Huh; another trait she has with Yusei. Easily flustered." Toru grinned.

"Toru!" Aura hissed.

"What?" Toru asked with an innocent expression on his face. Although, it was hard to keep that innocent expression on his face, considering the situation.

"Oh this is a lot to take in." Aura sighed, getting out of Martha's grip. Yusei got out of Martha's bear-like grip shortly after Aura did. "I mean all this time and I… Ugh how come Grandpa and Thorn not tell me this."

"Well you can ask him. I just called Klaus and knowing him he'll be here-" Toru began.

"Aura are you alright?!" Klaus Flood slammed open the doors to the hospital; a box in his arm.

"Now." Toru finished.

"Aura are you alright? You're not injured are you?" Klaus questioned urgently, rushing to Aura's side; looking frantic.

"Grandpa; I'm fine I'm fine. I'm not hurt or sick." Aura frowned.

"Then why are you in the hospital when Toru called me?" Klaus questioned with a frown.

Aura went to Dr. Sato taking the papers and showing them to Klaus. "Because of this." She frowned. Klaus, looking confused, took the papers and read them before he grew wide eyed in shock and looked up at Aura.

"Aura…. I-"

"How could you and Thorn keep this from me Grandpa? I mean, wasn't it bad enough that you hid the fact that you didn't want me to be a D-Wheeler because Mom and Dad died in a D-Wheel accident until six months ago?" Aura questioned bitterly. "Now this?"

"Aura, please bare with us. We didn't know how to tell you." Klaus said, putting the box down on a table.

"You could've told me when I was 16 or something for crying out loud!" Aura scowled.

"Oh boy; here it comes Grandfather-Granddaughter argument. Everyone get back." Toru warned, backing up. Everyone else followed, despite Martha's initial reluctance.

"You make it sound like it was that easy if we had told you. You would've denied it!" Klaus frowned.

"But you know that I know you guys wouldn't lie to me and I know something. For Crimson sake Grandpa!" Aura sighed. "I'm hurt and mad that you could hide something like this from me. All this time Mom and Dad weren't even my blood parents!"

"Now listen here, just because you weren't their daughter by blood does not mean they didn't love you any less." Klaus scowled.

"I know that, but it hurts to learn it's all one big lie!" Aura shot back, hurt in her eyes. She began to tear up with tears as she frowned sadly. "I just…" She began to choke out a sob, falling to her knees.

"Yusei, I think this might be your brother cue." Toru muttered lowly. Yusei gave a nod towards Toru, then walked over to Aura and knelt down so that he was next to her. Martha and the others watched closely to see what Yusei would do/say.

"Yusei…." Martha muttered to herself.

"Aura?" Yusei asked her. "Look at me. Please." Despite his voice being as gentle as he possibly could do at the given moment, Aura didn't move at first. After some time, she looked at Yusei; tears streaming down her cheeks sadly. "I understand that you're hurting on the inside. Believe me, I've been there. But I want you to know that we're all here to support you. I'm here too." He said, wiping away a tear. " Not only as your friend, but as your brother. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on; I'm here. After all, that's what siblings are for. You're not alone; ok?" Aura choked out another sob before she clutched Yusei's shirt; crying loudly. Her shoulders hunched and shook as she continued to cry. After his initial surprise, Yusei hugged Aura, rocking her gently and rubbing her back; hoping to calm her down. Martha wiped away tears coming out of her eyes with her sleeve. The others, more specifically Leo and Luna, cried out of sadness. Yet happiness at the same time. Heck, even Jack shed a few tears, but wiped them away before anyone noticed, more specifically Crow. Otherwise, Crow would make fun of him for who knows how long. After a while, Aura's sobs became simple hiccups as Yusei dried her tears.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded with a hiccup. "Sorry..."

Sorry for what?" Yusei asked, surprised by this.

"For b-bursting like that." She sniffed.

"Oh Aura…" Yusei trailed off. He then gave her a light smile. "You don't have to say sorry for that. All that information you just received is _a lot_ to take in. It would be for me if I was in your shoes."

"Even so..." Aura said weakly.

"Come on Aura, give us that usual smile we're all use to." Yusei told her with a gentle smile. Aura blinked but gave a small chuckle with a small smile Yusei smiled as he helped her up and helped her sit on a chair rubbing her back as Toru looked at Klaus who had a gentle look. "Say Klaus, if you don't mind me asking: How did Uncle Landon and Aunt Sarah find Aura?" He asked. Klaus blinked surprised before he sighed.

"Never thought I would have tell that story." He said, taking a seat. "It was when Landon and Sarah were coming back home after going to a neighboring town to see a doctor."

"A doctor? Were one of them sick?" Toru asked.

"No. You see, they were trying to start a family. But for some reason, Sarah wasn't able to get pregnant so they went to see a doctor at the next town over from Crash Town. When they went there, they found out that Sarah was barren." Klaus said sadly. Aura stiffened in shock while Toru grew wide eyed.

"No way..." Toru said stunned.

"Barren?" Leo asked, confused.

"It means Mom was unable to have children." Aura answered.

"The two were devastated once they learned this. Thinking they wouldn't be able to have a child." Klaus said. "But… While coming back to Crash Town, they heard the cries of a baby." Aura gasped as Klaus went on. "They followed the noise and to their surprise, they saw a helpless baby girl in some sort of capsule. They were shocked by this, yet they saw this as a blessing. They thought that the baby was a gift of God; allowing them to have the family they wished for. A child to hold and to love." Klaus looked at Aura, who was tearing up once again. "That baby was you Aura. They took you in and raised you. True, they were only able to be with you for a short time, but they loved you so much. To them, you were their child. Their daughter. And of course, I treasured you as my Granddaughter."

"Grandpa!" Aura cried, hugging Klaus tightly. Klaus smiled as he hugged his Granddaughter Toru grinning.

"They have their fights, but those two are as close as they can be." He said, then he turned to Yusei and added, "Looks like you got yourself a Grandpa too Yusei." Yusei chucked.

"Seems that I do." Yusei agreed.

"Haha. Welcome to the family then boy. Though I hope you'll get use to having Sparky here as your sister." Klaus smirked.

"Ack!" Aura frowned.

"Sparky?!" Everyone, except Toru, gaped; shocked and surprised.

"Grandpa come on." Aura groaned.

"Hahahaha! Oh it's been too long since I heard that nickname." Toru laughed.

"Well, at least he's not making Aura do the princess routine that you used to do Jack." Crow grinned. Jack sweatdropped at that remark from Crow and glared at him.

"Shut up Crow…!" Jack growled.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you enjoyed doing it to her." Crow teased. "In fact, it was your usual way to get out of trouble from her when Martha was about to punish you for something you shouldn't be doing."

"Why you…!" Jack grabbed Crow's shirt and lifted him up into the air a bit. "Maybe next time you should do the princess routine!"

"Uhh Jack, I did it too when we were kids." Crow sweatdropped. "Yusei can vouch on me for that." He glanced at Yusei and did his signature goofy grin. "Right Yusei?" Yusei crossed his arms and stifled a laugh.

"Sorry Crow; I'm staying out of this one." Yusei remarked. At that, Jack let go of Crow and Crow fell to the ground anime style. He picked himself up and wagged his right index finger at Yusei.

"Aww c'mon Yusei!" Crow almost retorted in a whiny manner. "Not even gonna help me out here?!" Aura laughed at their antics, then she took notice the box Klaus brought.

"Hey Grandpa, what's in there?" She asked curiously.

"Oh well; guess it's best to show you now." Klaus said, handing it to Aura. Aura opened the box curiously and gasped getting out a capsule of sorts.

"Is this?" She asked.

"Yeah the capsule that Landon and Sarah found you in. They planned on telling you the truth someday; so they kept it for all these years, along with what was in the capsule with you. Besides your hair ribbon." Klaus explained. Aura looked at him surprised, then looked in the capsule and gasped she reached and got out two pendants. One bronzed oval shaped, and the other shaped like a card. Aura opened the bronze one to see a picture of Hakase Fudo and his wife; with her and Yusei when they were babies on one side. The other side with her first and middle name engraved on it.

"When they saw that engraving, they knew it was your real name. They named you Aura Guardian with their last name upon taking you in, My guess is that those pendants belong to you and your brother." Klaus said. Aura looked surprised, but then smiled as she held out the card shaped pendant to Yusei.

"Here this one's yours." She said. Yusei took the card-shaped pendant and observed it.

"Along with a card I kept safe for you." Klaus said, reaching in his pocket and getting out a card handing it to Aura. Confused, Aura took the card turning it to see it.

"Aurastar Dragon?" She asked. Then suddenly, her Mark glowed making her hiss. "Ah!" She yelped. When Aura's Mark glowed, Yusei's, Jack's, Crow's, Luna's and Akiza's Marks glowed as well.

"What the?!" Jack wondered aloud. "What kind of card is that that can make our Marks glow all of a sudden?!"

"You got me Jack." Crow shrugged.

"Wait; is that card what I think it could be?" Yusei asked. He glanced at Aura. "You said that you're the Crimson Priestess. Is that card, Aurastar Dragon, somehow related to that?"

 _You are correct Yusei Fudo._

They gasped as the card glowed and a spirit came forth from it was a Dragon that looked nearly identical to Stardust Dragon, but colored silver, indigo, and pale blue it's wings flapping stardust emanating an indigo aura. _I am Aurastar Dragon the dragon the Crimson Priestess._ The dragon spoke before looking fondly at Aura. _Ah my Priestess, how I have waited for you._

"Whoa…" Luna gaped; slowly getting out of her shock.

"You're my… Priestess Dragon?" Aura gasped.

 _Yes. The Crimson Dragon not only gifted it's Signers with Dragons, but also it's Priestess as well. Knowing they would need a partner to assist of their duty to protect the Signers as the Guardian to the Signers. We were chosen to do just that._ Aurastar Dragon explained. _My Priestess, you know your duty. As such, use me to your will in order to do so._

Aura blinked before smiling standing up.

"Yeah. Together you and me, Aurastar Dragon, we'll be the protectors." She said. Aurastar Dragon nodded before disappearing back into her card. As the Marks stopped glowing, Aura looked at the card. "Aurastar Dragon, let's work well together. Partner." She smiled.

"Man, things just keep getting more and more exciting." Toru chuckled. "Hey Aura we should celebrate right?"

Aura grew wide eyed but then smiled. "Yeah why not we all go to my place and I'll whip us up some dinner." She smiled.

"Awesome! You're cooking is the best Aura!" Toru grinned.

"Sure thing sister." Yusei smiled.

"Yeah!" Leo and Luna smiled widely. "Should be amazing!"

"You guys are gonna love Aura's cooking. It's 5 star chef good." Toru grinned.

"He's exaggerating." Aura sighed, putting away the capsule and picking up the box.

"And you're too modest." Toru smirked.

"You see what I had to dealt with in my life?" Aura said to Akiza, as they walked out the hospital. Akiza laughed a bit at Aura's remark.

"Yeah; I see it." Akiza noted. "But now you know the truth about your family to its fullest. Being related to Yusei and all that."

"Does this mean your last name will be Fudo too?" Leo asked as he followed the others out of the hospital. Luna gave Leo a scolding-like glare and Aura blinked.

"Huh. I didn't think about that." She frowned. "To be honest, I thought it would be negative. So I never really gave that much thought."

"Oh." Leo spoke, slightly disappointed.

"If Aura wants to bear the last name of Fudo, then she can." Luna told her brother. "It's her decision after all. No one here can tell her to use that last name."

"Though if she does change her last name, then media is so going on her back." Toru said.

"Oh Crimson the media! I completely forgot!" Aura facepalmed. "Why does my brother have to be a famous duelist?"

"Well let's see… He defeated me in the Fortune Cup, saved the world from the Dark Signers, related to Dr. Hakase Fudo." Jack listed off on his fingers. "I could go on honestly. There's just so many reasons as to why Yusei's the famous duelist of your family Aura."

"If it bothers you so much Aura, just find a trustworthy journalist to interview you and Yusei, talk to Klaus, and have it out without the media twisting it in some horrible story." Toru said.

"Thank Crimson Carly is a kind woman." Aura said relieved. Jack grinned with pride on his face when Carly's name was mentioned. Crow took of that facial expression and decided to take advantage of it.

"So Jack, how have you and Carly been doing?" Crow smirked.

"Obviously well since I saw them together a few days ago." Aura said with a smirk of her own on her face. Jack felt his face heat up.

"Why you!" Jack snapped. "Have you been spying on me and Carly?! Even though-"

"That you're actually drinking Blue-Eyes Coffee?" Crow interjected. "Yeah right. And if you are, then you're a poor liar. You tell Zora that you're going to have Blue-Eyes Coffee at 6pm. But really you're going to Carly's apartment and doing _something_ there."

"Shut up Crow!" Jack shouted his Foster Brother. "What goes on between me and Carly is _our business_!" Crow just chuckled and brushed it off.

"Please Jack, you make it more obvious than these two liking each other." Aura sighed, motioning to Yusei and Akiza. Akiza and Yusei's mouths fell open in shock; their facial color turns a shade of red.

"HUH?!" They both gaped in unison. While Jack, Yusei and Akiza had embarrassed looks on their faces, Martha smiled.

"I'm so glad that Yusei and Foster Brothers, more specifically Jack, grew a pair and started to try dating out." Martha smiled. "No wonder he was so angry and alone throughout his whole time in the City while Yusei was stuck on Satellite." Jack's face turned a darker shade of red upon Martha speaking her mind on the situation at hand.

"MARTHA!" Jack yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh Martha we're gonna get along so well." Aura smiled. "By the way, if you have any embarrassing stories about the boys when they were younger, I would love to hear them."

"Oh but of course I can tell you." Martha replied. "Let's wait until we're at your place though." Yusei, Jack and Crow glanced at each other. Funny enough, they were thinking almost the exact same thing: _No! Not the embarrassing stories regarding we were younger!_

"Oh and Jack, why not call and invite Carly over so we can do the interview too after dinner." Aura smiled. Jack's mouth open in surprise. He had a tough time find the words. Eventually, he settled with this (even though he has a feeling it won't work):

"She's asleep." Jack lied. "I just checked a little while ago."

"No you didn't." Crow chimed in. "You were in a yelling match with Zora for at least an hour. That was before we left to come here." Jack gave Crow a "Just go with it" look. Unfortunately for Jack, Martha saw right through Jack's lie and shook her head.

"Lucky for me, I got Carly's number." Aura said, getting her phone. Jack stretched is hand towards Aura's phone.

"No! Don't call her!" Jack spoke a little too quickly.

"Crow! Hold him back!" Aura yelled.

"I'll try!" Crow shot back as he grabbed Jack's shoulder. "But I'll need a ittle help here!"

"I'll help you Crow." Yusei offered.

"Thanks Yusei." Crow grinned. Yusei nodded and grabbed Jack's other shoulder. While the 2 boys had Jack pinned in a standing position, Jack desperately struggled to break free of his 2 Foster Brother's grips.

"Let me go you 2!" Jack snapped at them. Aura quickly dialed on her phone; hearing it ring.

"Hello? Ah Carly. Hey, how are you… I'm good thanks. Hey listen, the group is coming over to my place for dinner and I was wondering if you would join us too… Yeah great! Oh and after dinner me and Yusei have a big favor to ask you. So bring your computer and camera… Ok, ok bye; see you there." Aura then hanged up with a smile. "She'll be there in ten minutes. Better get cooking." The color in Jack's face went completely red. Mostly from embarrassment.

"Oh great…." Jack muttered angrily. "Trying to make my life more difficult are you? You lot knowing I'm dating Carly is bad enough, but now she'll be over at Aura's place for dinner? This is gonna be so awkward…" Aura scoffed at that.

"Please. She'll be too busy with this incredible scoop we're giving her." Aura grinned. "So relax. And I hope you guys enjoy spaghetti with parmesan chicken."

"Yes!" Toru cheered.

"Awesome!" Luna and Leo smiled brightly.

They all began walking off talking as they head to the apartment.

"I can't believe it that Priestess is the sister to the Signer Yusei Fudo!" The green eyed figured gaped in shock at this while his companions watched.

"This could either lead to being a Curse...or a Blessing…" The brown eyed one remarked calmly. The red eyed one huffed.

"I see this more as a problem if anything."

"We shall ultimately see what happens regarding the Priestess." The brown eyed one told the red eyed one. "She ultimately can't protect the Signers forever. Especially in a life and death situation where she isn't able to reach them in time." The green eyed one grinned and the red eyed one stared down at the visual below.

"Good one!" The green eyed one cackled.

"Ultimately, the Priestess's presence will either hinder or strengthen our plan." The brown eyed one concluded.

"Let us hope that it strengthens our plan." The red eyed one huffed. "Otherwise things will go downhill real fast if we're not careful."

 **0713MM: So, it's now revealed that Aura, the Crimson Priestess, and Yusei Fudo, and indeed siblings. What do you guys think of this twist/revelation?**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you the 16th chapter of my 5Ds fanfic! It's finally here! Akiza Izinski's Story Arc is now starting!^^ I'm so glad I've reached this point in the story. (Not that I didn't/won't enjoying writing anything** **else** **. Because that's wrong/false information. :P) Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this story. I also do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. My co-writer, guardian of the Aura aurasoul does. Now with disclaimers out of the way, let's do this!^^**

Chapter 16

"See ya guys."

"Thanks for inviting us Aura."

"Ah no problem."

It was night time and the group was now leaving Aura and Klaus's apartment after having dinner.

"Aura you really are a great cook." Akiza smiled.

"Ah please you flatter me." Aura grinned.

"You deserve more than that. Thank you so much for letting me interview you and Yusei." Carly said happily.

"No problem Carly." Aura said. "Jack walking you home?" Carly was about to say something, but Jack butted in.

"No I'm not!" Jack called/lied through his teeth as he started to walk away. Unfortunately for him, Crow dragged him back inside and pushed him in front of Carly.

"Nice try." Crow smirked. "You're walking your girlfriend home. Like it or not."

"Yeah wouldn't want some mean old thugs to hurt Carly you know." Aura said 'innocently'. Jack's expression suddenly changed. He knew deep down Aura was right. With a huff, he placed a hand on Carly's shoulder and led her out of the apartment and its property grounds. Aura and Crow high fived with grins as Martha came out holding a carrier with Toru following.

"Thank you so much for offering to drive me back to the Orphanage, Toru. And Aura, thank you so much for this cake. You didn't have to bake it; even if it's for the kids." Martha said.

"Please. You got me enough embarrassing stories on these guys to last me a year. We're even." Aura laughed. Martha laughed as well.

"We're doomed, aren't we Yusei." Crow sweatdropped.

"I'm afraid so." Yusei said with a strained smile present on his lips.

"Well Crow, you better walk Leo and Luna home. And brother, I expect you to escort Akiza to her home as well." Aura said with a knowing smirk. Crow replied with a "will do" and proceeded to lead Leo and Luna back to there place. Once he and the twins were gone, Yusei and Akiza's mouth fell open in shock.

"Huh?!" Both Akiza and Yusei gaped.

"What? Isn't it natural that you two be the ones to walk together? I mean your both so close and all." Aura giggled. Both Akiza and Yusei's faces turned dark red.

"Aura! Stop teasing your brother and his girlfriend and help me with the dishes!" Klaus called from the inside. At Klaus calling Akiza "Yusei's girlfriend", both of their faces turned an even darker shade of red.

"What?!" Akiza gaped. "I-I'm not-I mean-Gah!"

"Haha! Gramps; that was perfect. Well good night guys." Aura grinned, and with that closed the door. Yusei sighed in defeat and turned to face Akiza. Akiza glanced at Yusei; both of their faces were still red from embarrassment.

"Uh uh uh…" Yusei started, still unsure of what to say.

"It's okay Yusei." Akiza smiled. "Come on; let's go." Yusei nodded dumbly and proceeded to follow Akiza in the direction of her parents place.

After several moments of walking, Yusei and Akiza reached Akiza's parents' place. Yusei was about to open the door for Akiza, but Akiza stopped him by putting her right arm over the doorknob.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked. "What's up? You alright?"

"I just want to talk to you first." Akiza replied. "Do you remember when I said I'd eradicate Sayer's Arcadia Movement?" Yusei gave a nod.

"Yeah I do." Yusei remarked. "What of it?"

"Well, let's just say that I plan to start my hunt for Sayer and his other followers tomorrow." Akiza answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Yusei asked. "Akiza you can't do this by yourself!"

"Well I intend to!" Akiza snapped. "If I don't, then Sayer can still whatever the hell he wants!"

"Let Sector Security handle this." Yusei tried. At that, Akiza shook her head.

"Sorry Yusei…" Akiza muttered. "But this is something I have to handle by myself…" Yusei stared at Akiza in slight shock at this. Before he could say anything however, Akiza continued. "Thanks for walking me home though. You can stay here for the night if you want." Yusei waved her offer aside.

"I would like to, but I don't want Zora to have to deal Crow and Jack's arguing that could inevitably kick all 3 of us out." Yusei told her. Akiza's lips formed a small smile.

"Well, night Yusei." Akiza told him. Yusei nodded and her watched go inside her parents' place. He heard the door "click" shut on the other side of the door.

After Yusei got back to Zora's place, he opened the door see Jack and Crow lying 2 separate couches; asleep. He chuckled softly to himself before making his way up to his room and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it; staring up at the ceiling.

 _Akiza…_ Yusei thought to himself. _What's going on?_

The next day was simple enough for Yusei. Well, except for the times where he was trying to work on their D-Wheels and he could hear Jack and Crow were arguing over something petty upstairs. Again.

"I asked for the Silk Milk Crow!" Jack yelled.

"Well excuse me! The store only had Almond Chocolate Milk!" Crow shot back. "Now I'd suggest you drink it with your cereal. Otherwise it'll go bad. And you know what happened last time. Zora threatened to kick you out."

"Chocolate Milk isn't my style Crow and you know it!" Jack snapped. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slammed open. Both Crow and Jack flinched upon seeing Zora, dressed in her usual dark navy blue clothing. Her grey hair tied in a bun. Her eyes narrowed the orange and blonde haired men.

"Quiet down you 2!" She yelled at them. "I'm trying to watch my soap opera!"

"Sorry Zora." Crow told her. She glanced at Crow, her hardened look softening a _tiny_ bit.

"It's fine Crow." She told him. "Just try tone your voices down a bit next time. Alright?" Crow gave a thumbs up.

"Will do Zora." Crow grinned sheepishly. Zora nodded at Crow, then glared at Jack before shutting the door again and heading back to her room. Once she was gone, Jack's face showed that of him fuming.

"I don't believe it!" Jack snapped. "She's being _nice_ to you too, as well as Yusei?! What is this; "Hate on Jack Atlas day?"

"No, that's next week." They jumped and looked up to see Aura carrying a basket.

"Yo." She said, coming in.

"What do you mean, 'that's next week?'" Jack demanded.

"Do you want me to answer that question or do you want to tell me how you like your eggs?" She asked, getting out some eggs and a pan as she walked to the stove. Jack fumed as Crow chuckled.

"She's got you there." Crow grinned in triumph. Jack mumbled angrily to himself.

"Thank you Crow. Now tell me now boys." She said, turning on the stove.

"Fried for me please." Yusei spoke as he came up the stairs from the garage and into the kitchen.

"Comin up." She said, cracking open an egg. "And did something happen between you and Akiza?" Yusei flinched slightly. Crow and Jack glanced at each other, then back at Yusei. Suddenly, Crow's lips formed a grin.

"Yeah Yusei; did something happen?" Crow repeated in a teasing manner.

"No." Yusei replied. "If it is what I think you're thinking." Jack scoffed at this.

"Humph. It doesn't really matter what happened between Yusei and Akiza." Jack spoke. "If I were you 2, I'd leave Yusei's personal information out of this. At least for now." Yusei silently thanked Jack in his head and he gave Jack a smile Jack took notice and nodded back.

"Ok then we'll focus on yours then." Aura deadpanned, before facing Yusei. "But that's not what I meant. Did something-er bad or worrying happen when you two talked?"

"She's still pushing for information?..." Jack muttered/whispered to Crow. Crow gave Jack a shrug as if to say "I dunno man".

"What do you mean Aura?" Yusei asked.

"Call it a feeling, but something tells me that Akiza told you a bombshell that you were shocked on and tried to talk her out of." Aura frowned, cooking the egg.

"You could say that." Yusei agreed.

 _But Akiza told me not to tell anyone regarding her plans._ Yusei thought. _But Akiza should know that our other friends have their ways of figuring things out. Even if we don't directly say them. I mean heck, this is my SISTER! She'll figure it out long before the rest do._

"What did Akiza tell you?" Crow asked Yusei; curiosity spread upon his face.

"I…" Yusei began. Once again, Jack came to his aid.

"I said to lay off on pressing for information regarding him and Akiza." Jack spoke in a slightly scolding manner.

"For once I'll listen to Jack on this one. I just hope she knows we'll help her if needed." Aura said, placing the cooked egg on a plate before handing it to Yusei. Which accepted and went over to the table and sat down to eat it. Crow's mouth fell open in slight shock when Aura _actually agreed_ with Jack on this.

"Did I hear that right?" Crow gaped. "Jack and Aura, _actually agreeing_ on something? Wow! Never thought I'd see the day."

"Believe me I'm in shock; even when I'm not showing it." She sighed. "Scrambled or fried?"

"Scrambled please." Crow told her. "Gonna use that bread I bought a few days ago with it."

"Coming up." She smiled, as she began to cook. "What about you Jack?"

"I have no personal preference." Jack replied coolly.

"Scrambled it is." Aura said, cracking more eggs.

While cooked up Jack and Crow's eggs on the pan, Yusei stared down at his now half eaten fried egg and a slice of toast. His mind was wandering in several different directions. Most of these directions lead one road in particular. Akiza Izinski.

 _Why Akiza?_ Yusei thought to himself as he picked at the egg and toast with his fork. _Why won't you let me help you fight against Sayer and the remains of the Arcadia Movement? Let alone tell anyone about it aside from me. Is it because of fear? Of losing me? Of losing your bonds with your friends and family?_

"Yusei." Yusei snapped out of his thoughts; startled by Crow's voice as he saw the orange haired teen sitting across from him.

"Crow." Yusei nodded. Crow observed Yusei's plate; slightly surprised by how much food was left on it.

"Not very hungry?" Crow asked Yusei with slight concern present on his face Yusei gave a nod, butt didn't say anything. Crow put his arms over his head. "Well regardless, you know can talk to me if you need anything." Crow did a thumbs up at Yusei. Yusei gave Crow a small smile. He stood up from the table and took his plate with him. Crow and Jack glanced at Yusei as he began to leave. Aura was still cooking the eggs up for Jack and Crow.

"Yusei." Jack began. "Where are you going?" Yusei didn't turn around to face his Foster

Brothers and Sister, but he replied nonetheless.

"Gonna go work on fixing our D-Wheels. Hopefully I can figure something out to come up with a better engine design." And before Jack and Crow could say another word, Yusei had left the kitchen and headed downstairs to the garage. Jack and Crow looked at each other with slight concern present on their faces.

"I wonder what's going on in Yusei's head." Crow told Jack.

"Probably thoughts about Akiza like Aura said." Jack remarked.

After school, Akiza walked home by herself. Leo and Luna tried to convince her to allow them to walk with her, but she kindly declined. Feeling disappointed, the twins eventually headed towards their home after school. After walking down the crowd streets of New Domino, Akiza eventually made it to her parents' place. She opened the door, only to be greeted by her Mother and Father at the main entrance.

"Akiza!" Hideo smiled.

"How was school Akiza?" Setsuko asked. Akiza gave them both a warm smile and hug. She broke the hug before she continued.

"It was alright Mom." Akiza answered truthfully. "Got a lot of homework to do." Hideo and Setsuko glanced at each other, then back at Akiza. Hideo gave Akiza an understanding nod.

"Alright Akiza." Hideo told his daughter. "Once you finish, we should have dinner ready by then." Akiza nodded at her parents with a smile on her face. She then proceeded to head up to her room upstairs.

After a few hours, Akiza finished her schoolwork that received and proceeded to head to downstairs and to the kitchen..

"Ah Akiza just in time." Hideo smiled, sitting at the table with Setsuko. Akiza took her seat the table and smiled at her parents.

"So, what's been going on with you 2?" Akiza asked her parents. "Aside from yours jobs obviously."

"Oh; well I was just pruning the garden." Setsuko smiled.

"And things have been going well." Hideo added.

"That's great you guys." Akiza replied. She glanced at her place before her and the food. She noticed a salad was present among everything else. "Is this salad made from the lettuce from the garden outside Mom?"

"Why yes; they were just perfect and ripe. I decided to pick them and use it for dinner." Setsuko said.

"Nothing like a healthy meal, huh?" Akiza grinned. "Well, let's dig in, shall we?"

"Indeed; let's." Hideo smiled.

As the 3 of them dug in and proceeded to eat the prepared food, Setsuko looked up and looked at Akiza.

"So Akiza, how's Yusei?" Setsuko asked. Akiza was about to put a forkful of lettuce into her mouth, but stopped when her Mother asked her a question. She put the fork down on her plate before answering.

"What do you mean Mom?" Akiza replied with a question of her own.

"It's just a question." Setsuko said innocently.

"An embarrassing question if you really want me to answer." Akiza replied.

"Is it really?" Setsuko asked.

"Now dear, don't tease Akiza now. She sees right through you." Hideo chuckled.

"She gets it from you." Setsuko pouted. Akiza turned her Dad and grinned.

"Thanks Dad." Akiza told him.

"I still want her to answer my question." Setsuko pressed. At this, Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Oi oi Mother. Fine; I'll answer." Akiza sighed in defeat. "To put it simply, Yusei's doing pretty good. And it turns out that Aura is his sister. Which is a good thing."

"Aura? As in Aura Flood?" Hideo asked, surprised.

"My, that's wonderful news!" Setsuko said happily.

"I'm happy for them too." Akiza agreed. _But that ultimately means a lot more teasing regarding me and Yusei from now on. Not only that, but they don't know what I plan to do..._ Akiza thought with a frown upon her lips.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" Setsuko asked, noticing her frown.

"Huh?" Akiza asked. She put her right hand behind her head and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Nothing's wrong Mom. The food's great; seriously."

"Oh that's good." Setsuko said with a relieved smile. However, when Hideo glanced at Akiza, he could see worry in her eyes. He put a hand to his chin in thought. _What's she thinking about?_ Hideo thought to himself. Regardless, he shrugged it off and proceeded to finishing eating dinner with the rest of his family.

After the 3 finished eating dinner, Hideo and Setsuko Izinski told their daughter that they were heading to bed, despite it being only 9pm; considering their work schedules. (Moreso Hideo's work schedule than Setsuko's.) Akiza gave them an understanding nod and proceeded to head to her room as well. Once she entered her room and closed the door, she at first headed towards her bed, but changed her mind and headed over to her closet and opened the door to it. Upon doing so, she sees the mask Sayer gave her so long ago. At first, she was tempted to put it on and use it, but something told her not to. She stares at it for a moment, then tosses it over her head and into the waste-bin behind her. _I'm not wearing that wretched thing ever thing._ Akiza thought to herself as she continued to rummage through her closet. _Come on...there HAS to be something in-Aha! Found it!_ Akiza pulled out from her closet what appeared to be some kind of suit. The suit resembled one of her Rose Synchro monsters. More specifically Rose Paladin. At first, Akiza was tempted to wear it, then she shrugged and put it back. _Even so...Sayer knows who I am… Oh well... guess I'll go as is…_ Akiza picked her duel disk off of her bedside table, along with her duel disk, which was on the bottom shelf of the bedside table. She put her duel disk on her left arm and she approached the her bedrooms' window. She opened the window by unlatching it; thus allowing herself to breathe in the cold, yet fresh air of the outside. After a few minutes, she closed the window and latched it back up. She glanced at her bedside clock. The clock read _9:45pm_. She breathed a sigh.

 _Well...I better start now while my parents are still asleep…_ Akiza told herself. She turned towards the door to her room and opens it, then proceeds to head down the stairs to come in front of the main entrance doors. She took another deep breathe, then opens the main doors as quiet as she could. Once she stepped outside, she closed the doors behind her as quietly as she could.

Upon leaving her parents place, she turned to the right and headed down the street. The moon shined in the sky high above Neo Domino City. Akiza took notice of the lamp lights on as the night progressed. As she continued down the sidewalk, Akiza raised her right hand up; as if trying to sense unnatural energies in the air. After a few minutes and reaching one of the small bridges within the City, the power she felt via her hand was at its most powerful. Her hand shook. When her hand shook, so did her body.

 _So this is where one of Sayer's facilities are located, eh?_ Akiza thought to herself. She looked down only to see her reflection in the water. _So, your facility is underneath the surface? Very well… Good I came prepared for every possibility._ Akiza pulled her backpack off and pulled out some equipment for underwater swimming. After a few minutes, Akiza had the equipment on. However, the one thing she forgot was a swimsuit. She mentally slapped herself, but brushed it off ultimately in the end.

 _My clothes may get wet, but that's a risk I'm willing to take to shut Sayer's schemes down once and for all!_ Akiza thought to herself. _Here goes nothing!_ And with that, Akiza jumped after standing up on the ledge/railing of the bridge and into the cold waters below. As soon as she jumped into the water, despite her wearing her clothing from earlier that day, the water was colder than she thought. While she swam towards the light at the bottom of the lake, her body began to shiver.

 _Brr! The water is colder than I expected!_ Akiza thought to herself as she continued to swim. _Then again...is it because I feel the energies of Psychic Duelists in charge of this underwater facility?_

As Akiza continued to swim further down towards the light of the facility she predicted, a security camera nearly picked her up and would have put her on visual inside the facility for the people operating it to notice her. Luckily for her, she barely avoided its gaze. After a few more minutes, Akiza reached the entrance and swam up and into a pool area. Once she surfaced, she coughed for a few moments; getting the water out of her mouth, and inevitably, her lungs. After that was done, she swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Her clothing sopping wet, her body shivering. Eventually, she managed to take a few shaky/shivery steps towards one of the chairs in the are and sit down upon it.

 _Ok Im in now . Time to find the ones in charge of this facility._ She thought.

Once she managed to catch her breath, she then found the doorway inside. Seeing it open, she quickly hid seeing two grunts leave. Once she made sure they didn't see her, she quickly went inside before the door closed. Upon entering the inside of the facility completely, she could notice several images all throughout the corridors of the facility. Not only that, but she saw several devices that even she did not recognize present on the wall. Ultimately she ignored them and continued to walk through the maze-like facility. Eventually, she located the center sector of the facility and found a map. She put her finger on the center part of the map. A yellow marker in the center that stated "You are here" on it.

"Alright." Akiza told herself. "The Main Control Room to this facility should be in most central part of this facility. If so, then I should follow this path here." Akiza slides her finger down a strip of the map as she mentally mapped out of the path in her head while using her finger to trace the path on the map.

Once she had it memorized, she quickly began moving; making sure not to be seen. As she proceeded to follow the path, she was _almost caught_ on the security cameras, but she avoided them just in the nick of time, had she been spotted, several soldiers of Arcadia would go to her location and surround her. She went into a supply closet to hide herself from the same 2 soldiers she almost came in contact with when she entered the facility via its pool area. She put her left ear to the door-frame so that she could hear their conversation.

"Did you hear that Sayer plans to get Akiza Izinski back on our side?" Akiza could tell that the voice of was female. The other one grinned.

"Yeah. If that happens, the Arcadia Movement will fully revive." The other replied. The first one chuckled.

"If we capture that traitor and bring her before Sayer, will be rewarded greatly for our efforts." The first remarked. Akiza grit her teeth as the conversation went on.

 _Capture me? Bring me before Sayer? Turn me back over to their side? Like hell that'll happen!_ Akiza thought. After a few more moments, the 2 that were discussing of capturing Akiza had walked away. Their footsteps becoming softer and softer until there was nothing left. Akiza sighed in relief, then opened the supply closet door and continued walking in the direction of the Main Control Room of the facility. However, when she stepped into the next corridor, she failed to notice security was tighter in the inner sectors of the facility and she stepped over a light beam. Upon her foot touching it, several alarms blared throughout the facility. Akiza covered her ears as the alarms continued to blare loudly.

In the Main Control Room, the leading officer of the facility watched Akiza via the visual on the monitors as she continued to walk through the corridors of the facility. When she stepped onto the beam of light, the leader of the facility grinned darkly and pressed a button on the console beside her; thus alerting several Arcadia Soldiers to Akiza Izinski's location.

"Let's see if you can handle top notch Arcadia Soldiers…...Akiza Izinski…." The female leader of the Arcadia Movement facility spoke as she watched Akiza begin to get surrounded by Arcadia Soldiers.

The blaring alarms continued for quite some time. They stopped once the Arcadia Soldiers reached Akiza's location. Akiza lowered her hands from her ears. Once she did, she quickly took notice of how many soldiers surrounded her. At first, she was quite surprised by how many came to her location all at once. Quite a few of them had Psychic Swords already in play and held them in their hands. Others had duel disks that were literal weapons. Akiza counted the number mentally in her head. A few of them stepped forward; weapons raised..

"Alright Miss Izinski, surrender to us now." One of them said. "We outnumber you by a lot. And plus, it'd be easier on all of us if you just came quietly like the good girl that you are." At this, Akiza just chuckled to herself before replying.

"40 to 1?" Akiza remarked with a question of her own. "Ha. Seems unfair. For you!" The one that seemed like the leader of the group, grit his teeth.

"What was that girl?!" He snarled. "I'll use your skeleton as a trophy once your use for Sayer's plans are fulfilled!" Akiza took a battle stance and prepared herself. She moved her right hand forward towards them; as if beckoning them to attack. Upon doing so, some charged at her from all angles. The leader of the soldiers facepalmed and muttered "Idiots" to himself. Akiza watched the charging soldiers carefully, then she did a double sidekick to the 2 on the side. The kick sent the 2 flying into 2 others; thus knocking 4 out in 1 blow. The ones in front and behind her continued their attack on Akiza. Akiza side-stepped and watched the 2 charge at each other only for them to stab themselves with their Psychic Swords. Akiza flinched when she watched them kill each other; all because they wanted to kill her.

 _Had I not moved...I would have impaled on both ends…_ Akiza thought fearfully. However, despite the rest of the soldiers deactivating their Psychic Swords and coming at her with their fists alone, the leader still had his Psychic Sword activated. He watched as Akiza continued to fight and knock out the soldiers one by one. Eventually, the last soldier was defeated. Akiza's body was shaking and sweating from exhaustion. The leader of the now knocked soldiers grinned. Even though his soldiers were down, that did not mean Akiza has won. He approached Akiza and raise his sword to her chest level.

"Akiza Izinski…" He rasped. "Your interference in Sayer's plans shall end here and now…" Akiza glanced at him.

"O-Oh yeah?" Akiza remarked. "Then make me!" At this, he chuckled.

"With pleasure." He replied coldly. And with that, he swung his sword towards her neck. Akiza was agile enough to not only avoid the swing, but she managed to dive down to the ground and acquire her own Psychic Sword. She began to counterattack with her own Psychic Sword and swung it at the leader's legs. He jumped the sweep and then proceeded to strike his sword towards Akiza's collar bone. Once again, Akiza blocked the strike. However, despite Akiza blocking the strike, the leader of the soldiers got the upper hand and curved his sword a bit, surprising Akiza. Due to this surprise, the leader's lips formed a dark smile and he did a downward/horizontal slash at Akiza's right cheek and down and into the left cheek. Akiza yelped in pain and staggered backwards. The leader's dark smile didn't falter as she watched Akiza's blood trickle down from wound and onto the white tiled floor. The horizontal slash that the leader did was in between Akiza's nose and upper lip area. As Akiza continued to step backwards, not only did the leader continue to step forward, but her blood continued to trickle down from the wound. The leader of the soldiers then did a sliding step and _almost_ got the opportunity to slash Akiza's throat open, but Akiza managed to block it and lft her sword up so that hers and the leaders' were locked in a stalemate. Several sparks flied off both swords as the stalemate continued between the 2. After about 5 minutes, the leader spoke again.

"Just give up Izinski!" The leader growled at her. "You can't win!"

"Oh yeah?!" Akiza retorted. "Then try this!" At first, he didn't understand what she meant, but when he felt her black heeled shoe slam into his foot, he howled in pain and dropped his sword. Do to this, Akiza took advantage of it and stabbed the leader in a vital area. His eyes bulged out for a mere moment before he crumpled to the ground; dead. Akiza breathed heavily as she deactivated the Psychic Sword. Once she did, she tossed the card aside and proceeded to head in the direction of the Main Control Room.

The woman who's in charge of the facility watched in anger as her soldiers were defeated easily by Akiza Izinski.

… _.So….. Akiza Izinski is a strong as I remember….._ She thought. _In that case…..I better prepare myself….._ As soon as she finished her thought, the door to the Main Control Room was busted down. Akiza sood in the doorway; ready for the fight ahead. The woman chuckled.

"Akiza Izinski…." She rasped. "We meet again….. Heh…..it's been quite some time…." Akiza leaned her head to the side in slight confusion.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked. The woman before Akiza gave a sad, yet dark smile.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me." The woman told Akiza. "Well….allow me to refresh your memory…. I'm one of Arcadia's Duel Mentors! Or rather known as Arcadia's Commanders for its army of Psychic Duelists!" Akiza took in the woman's clothing, hair, eyes, everything about her. Suddenly, it clicked in her head and she gasped.

"N-No w-way….!" Akiza started. "Y-You're…..!" The woman chuckled at Akiza's stunned reaction.

"That's right." The woman replied. "I'm Maria!"

"M-Maria…." Akiza repeated softly. She then shook her head and pointed a right index finger at Maria. "Why are you still loyal to Sayer's cause? I thought you would have abandoned him after Misty and I revealed the truth of his plans! But I had a feeling that Sayer didn't know how to stay down! And here I find one of Arcadia's Duel Mentors, now a Commander for Sayer's reforming Arcadia Movement!" Maria listened to Akiza's monologue for a good few minutes before her closing her eyes.

"You misunderstand Akiza Izinski." Maria replied calmly. She then opens her eyes again before continuing. :I stayed by Sayer's side all this time not because of his schemes, but because I only wanted you to come back. I had hopes that you'd change your mind and abandon the Signers. You were like the daughter I never could have. Because…. Because Sayer destroyed my family!" Akiza gaped at this and Maria continued on. "All my actual children were Psychic Duelists and he believed that they had potential to join his cause! But when they didn't meet up with his expectations, he disposed of them as if they were trashed! I…..I never saw them again… And because of that…...depression took its toll on me… When I was at my lowest…...Sayer came to me and recognized my talents and skills as a duelist…. He allowed me to join the Movement, and of course I accepted… But now when I look back on it… I regret all the things I've done to help him with his goals..."

"You should be feeling remorse." Akiza interjected; her hair shadowing her eyes. Maria looked at Akiza and spoke a "hmm?". Eventually, the shadows over Akiza's eyes vanished and her brown eyes sparkled in the room.

"You say you regret all your actions, and yet, you _still_ stay by Sayer's side." Akiza continued. "If you wish to leave, come with me. We can make this world a better place. Isn't that what you want Maria?" At first, Akiza thought she had reached through to one of Arcadia's Duel Mentors. However, she was proven wrong when Maria shook her head.

"Sorry Akiza Izinski." Maria replied. "But when you left Arcadia to help fight the Dark Signers, I branded you a traitor. Despite my hopes for you to come back, I knew deep down that you'd never return. That Yusei boy turned you against us. But knowing his strength as a duelist, I myself know that I cannot defeat him. So instead, I'll defeat and kill you here so that that Yusei boy can feel pain _almost equivalent_ to my own….. Your death will shut him down for good… Once that's done, the next phase of Sayer's plan to reform Arcadia can continue…... " She then activates her duel disk. Akiza followed suit. "Oh before we start, I should remind you that the damage in a Psychic Duel is real."

"Ha. Don't worry; I remember." Akiza told the former Arcadia Duel Mentor.

"Very well." Maria replied as she inserted her deck into her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

The duel between Maria and Akiza was back and forth. Neither side giving in. Just when Maria was about to do the final/death blow to Akiza with her monster, Akiza stopped the attack and proceeded to make a one-turn comeback; thus defeating Maria with Rose Paladin.

"Rose Paladin, direct attack!" Akiza called out to her monster. Her paladin did as instructed and slashed Maria in a diagonal fashion. The brute of the attack made Maria go flying through the window of the Control Room; thus falling into the water to drown. However, before she flew into the air, Maria had spoken 1 thing prior.

" _Akiza Izinski! Your battle against Arcadia is only beginning! I may die here, but I know I've fulfilled my purpose! You cannot stop Sayer from resurrecting Arcadia! But alas… i say good luck to you…"_ Akiza approached the now broken window after she deactivated her duel disk. She saw the shadow of Maria's body as it continued to sink downward. Blood from her wound via Rose Paladin rose to the surface. Akiza then turned away and glanced at the still whole glass in the room. She looked at her reflection and noticed several cuts and small gashes all along her body. Despite this, she shrugged it off and approached the main computer and typed in the "Self Destruct" Code Sequence. Once she did, she pressed the red button on the console. Thus starting the countdown to the facility's self destruction.

After quite some time of swimming, Akiza eventually reached her original starting point. Her backpack still present on the stone bridge. She put her swimming equipment back into her backpack. Upon doing so, an explosion could be heard within the waters. The facility Akiza was at around 15 minutes ago had now exploded into nothing but ocean rubble and debris. _Alright; time to head home._ Akiza thought.

Akiza then proceeded to walk home from the stone bridge. While walking home, Akiza winced at the pain from the gashes and cuts on her body on occasion, but ultimately brushed them off. After about 20 minutes, with struggling to walk due to her injuries included, she reached her parents' house and opened the door as quietly as she could. Once she entered, she closed the door and proceeded to head upstairs to her room so that she could sleep. While heading up the stairs, she glanced at the clock. The clock read _2:30am_.

"2:30am?!" Akiza almost yelled. "H-How is that possible…..?! Have I really been gone for 5 and half hours…..?".

"Akiza?"

Setsuko and Hideo had woken up and opening the door from their bedroom. "Is everything alright dear?" Setsuko asked. Akiza looked up to see her parents at the top of the last set of stairs. Akiza raised her left arm up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Upon doing so, she winced slightly.

"I'm alright Mom. Dad." Akiza told them.

"Were you just out somewhere?" Hideo asked.

"Yeah." Akiza answered. "Yeah I was."

"And you just got back?" Setsuko questioned, shocked. Akiza gave a nod towards her Mother.

"That's correct." Akiza replied, she winced again. "I was doing some business. Nothing to worry about." Hideo noticed her wince.

"Akiza are you hurt?" He asked, a worried expression appeared on his face. Despite his concern, Akiza thought of dismissing it, but decided not to in the end. Considering that she'd be lying right in front of her parents. Instead, she answered with:

"Oh you mean these?" Akiza asked as she raised her right arm to her face and noting the cuts and gashes. "These came via the work I was doing. Nothing too serious really." _Although, they will become serious if I keep doing this and fighting against Arcadia tough._ Akiza thought to herself.

"It looks painful. We should patch them up." Setsuko frowned.

"No!" Akiza retorted almost a little too quickly. "I mean, it's almost 3 in the morning, you guys should be in bed. I'm going to bed now too." Setsuko flinched; looking hurt at Akiza's tone as Hideo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if you're sure, then good night Akiza. We'll see you in the morning." He said. Akiza nodded and smiled at Hideo.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled. "Night Dad. Night Mom." And with that, Akiza walked up the rest of the stairs and towards her own room. Hideo and Setsuko glanced at each other for a few moments, then back in the direction Akiza went. They noticed small droplets of blood hitting the carpeted floor.

"I don't know what Akiza did for the rest of the night, but whatever it is that she did, I don't like it." Setsuko told Hideo. Hideo pinched the bridge of his nose, then turned to his wife.

"I understand your concerns Setsuko." Hideo started. "Even I'm concerned for Akiza's safety. But Akiza does have a point. It's late and we should be in bed."

"Do you have an idea on what Akiza was doing?" Setsuko continued. "I need to know so I can help her. Comfort her."

"I know." Hideo told her. "I might have a hunch as to what she's been up for the past 6ish hours, but you won't like it." When Setsuko asked what it could be, Hideo whispered her the answer. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Do you really think she's going back to that place?" Setsuko asked. "Or is she doing something else regarding it?"

"I do not know." Hideo admitted. "But if my hunch is correct, then will have to ask her about it sooner or later." Setsuko gave a nod, then followed Hideo back to their bedroom.

After her parents went back to bed, Akiza had entered her room and changed into her night clothing. She approached the bed and laid upon it; looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"I wonder how long I can keep the charade up regarding me going to Arcadia Movement facilities; fighting the soldiers and the facility's leader, getting injured in the process in fighting against them, etc." Akiza told herself. "Eventually, _someone_ figure out what I'm doing late at night. The question is, who? Yusei is the only one who knows. And I have a feeling he hasn't told anyone." She mentally slapped herself as guilt began to wash over her. She was putting Yusei in a situation he did not wish to be in. Keeping a secret from his other friends and family. All so she could defeat the Arcadia Movement once and for all. Shortly thereafter, she began to cry softly to herself.

"Oh Yusei…." Akiza cried softly. "What have I done to you?... Keeping secrets isn't in you… I…..I'm so selfish….. Forgive me Yusei….Aura, Mom, Dad, Luna, Leo, everyone….." As she continued to cry herself to sleep, she mentally told herself that she would not be mad if Yusei told _anyone_ about her plans regarding Arcadia.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think for the beginning of Akiza Izinski's Story Arc? I didn't show the duel between Maria and Akiza because of a couple reasons: 1.) Maria is a one-off OC. And 2.) I didn't know what deck to give her. If you wish to know what deck it could have been, you may PM me. And if you're correct, then there will be a duel between Akiza and the leader of the next facility for Arcadia who uses that deck. Or if you'd prefer, you can PM me deck suggestions/ideas for what decks the leaders of the next few Arcadia facilities.**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Heyllo guys! Here comes Chapter 17!^^ Like always, I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor its characters. Heck, I don't even own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. My co-writer, guardian of the aura Aurasoul. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 17

The next morning, Akiza woke up at the light of the sun coming through the window. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up when she heard her door open; she turned and gasp to see Aura coming in a neutral look on her face as she carried a tray of what looked to be breakfast.

"Good morning." Aura only said, walking in and shutting the door behind her with her foot. Akiza gave a smile at Aura, despite being slightly surprised by this.

"Morning Aura." Akiza spoke. "What brings you here?" Aura looked at Akiza for a moment before she set the tray on her lap.

"Your parents had just woken up when I came and I already made them breakfast. I also insisted that I'd bring you your breakfast." Aura answered, face still neutral as she sat next to Akiza. "Now where are your injuries so I can heal them?"Akiza swore under her breath, but replied nonetheless.

"How did you know about my injuries?" Akiza asked. Aura looked at her; still held the neutral expression on her face.

"Because I smelt the blood that is obviously on the sheets." She said as if it was obvious.

"Blood?" Akiza repeated. "She turned her body a bit so she could see it. Sure enough, there was blood on the sheets, along her pillow. "Oh… I see it now."

"Honestly you're lucky you didn't pass out from blood loss while you were asleep. Otherwise, things would've been worst." Aura sighed. "Now tell me where." Akiza touched her face with her hands, she could feel scabs forming there. She then felt the rest of her body. Scabs like the other cuts and gashes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but they're healing quite well on their own." Akiza remarked.

"Who's the healer here? Just tell me where." Aura said with slight irritation. Akiza mentally waved the white flag of surrender.

"You're the healer around here." Akiza replied. Then something hit her. "Wait…" She shook her her head and decided not to continue. "Never mind. It's not important." Aura looked at Akiza, then sighed.

"I won't ask you where you went, nor what you did or give you a lecture. I'd be a hypocrite if I did considering I have my own secrets I'm hiding from you guys. Including Yusei; my very own brother." She said as she went on. "But if you continue to do whatever you're doing, since I know you'll continue; then at the very least come to me so I can heal your wounds to not worry the others no matter the time day or night/ Ot's part of my job as your Priestess and your friend." Akiza a small smile in return.

"Thanks." Akiza told her. "But I don't think I can keep my little charade up much longer. My parents are already on to me about where I went last night. They questioned me about it for a bit when I got home say…" She glanced at the clock, then back at Aura. "About 5 or 6ish hours ago." Aura had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Then I'll cover for you." She muttered. "Let them think you're staying with me to help me practice with my powers. And that I insist you to stay with me for the night, but you came home anyway. The injuries were caused by me by accident since I'm unstable and you hid them from me so I couldn't heal you." Akiza's mouth was slightly open in surprise, then her red hair fell down to shadow her eyes.

"So, you want me to lie to my parents?" Akiza asked, the shadow over her eyes had vanished. _You have no idea what lies I spoke directly to there faces…_

"It wouldn't really be lying considering the part about my powers is true." Aura replied/

"So a white lie then." Akiza deadpanned.

"'Something like that the 'work' you mentioned. Might as well be my powers." Aura nodded. Once again, Akiza sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine. You win." Akiza told her. "But my parents will eventually find out what I'm really doing. And once they do, things will go south. For me, for you, for pretty much all my friends."

"Best the two of us then by yourself." Aura said, rubbing her eyes. Akiza nodded tiredly.

"I suppose so." Akiza replied. She glanced the clock again and noticed the date. It was a Saturday. "Saturday huh? That's good then."

"Indeed. Now eat and tell me where your injuries are so I can heal them." Aura yawned. Akiza glanced at the breakfast on the plate before her. She started to eat off it, but then stopped to reply. Unfortunately, the reply was sarcasm.

"Gee I dunno. Perhaps my face, arms and legs?" Akiza griped.

"No need to be snarky." Aura sighed, allowing her aura to come out and began healing Akiza.

"Well excuse me for not getting enough sleep." Akiza replied sarcastically. Shortly after, she changed her tone. "Anyway. What's going today regarding Jack, Yusei and Crow?"

"Yusei is often having a worried look obviously from your talk with him. Jack and Crow are already noticing, but they're not pressuring him to tell them." Aura said, face focus on the healing.

 _Oh Yusei…._ Akiza thought. _It's my fault that you feel this way…. Perhaps I should have allowed you to help me… But no…..I let my selfishness take hold… When I go to Zora's place, I'm going to talk to you about this…_

"Oh right. My talk with Yusei." Akiza replied. "Well, as long as Jack and Crow don't press him on the matter, then all will be well. Right?" Aura didn't answer; looking deep in thought as she healed Akiza. At first, Akiza was gonna say something snarky again while Aura continued to heal her injuries, but decided against it. "So after this we're going to Zora's place to visit them." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"...Yeah." Aura only said, before standing up aura gone. "There; that should do it. ow I better go talk with your parents."

"I'm coming with you." Akiza spoke as she stood up from her bed. "They're my parents after all."

"You're not done eating though." Aura frowned.

"Breakfast can wait until after explanations." Akiza replied. Aura sighed but nodded.

"Fine then." She said.

"Great." Akiza smiled. "Now let's go and tell them." Aura nodded as she followed Akiza out her room.

They reached the dining room to see Hideo and Setsuko eating their own breakfast. Shortly after Akiza and Aura entered, they looked up.

"Ah Akiza good morning. How are you feeling?" Hideo asked. Akiza gave her father a smile in reply.

"I'm feeling great Dad." Akiza replied.

"That's a relief. And Aura I must say your cooking is wonderful." Setsuko smiled.

"It's nothing really." Aura said, looking slightly embarrassed. "But if I may, I'd like to apologize to the both of you." Setsuko and Hideo glanced each other for a few moments, then back at the 2 girls.

"Apologize for what Aura?" Setsuko asked.

"Akiza's injuries were my fault. You see, she was helping me learn how to control my powers as a Psychic Duelist since I haven't had much luck with them. But because of how unstable they are, I accidentally hurt Akiza. And for that, I'm so very sorry." Aura said, bowing. Akiza glanced between her Mother and Father, waiting for there reactions and replies. Once again, Setsuko and Hideo glanced at each other, then back at Akiza and Aura.

 _Do they really know where I was last night to early this morning?_ Akiza thought frantically. Fortunately for her, her parents gave understanding smiles towards Aura. But Akiza knew the truth behind that mask of a smile. Her parents _knew_ something. However, regardless if they knew or not, they did not show it.

"That's quite alright Aura." Setsuko replied. She glanced at Akiza with worry plastered on her face. "Just be careful next time." Akiza inwardly sighed in relief after hearing her Mother reply.

"Will do. And I'm sorry again." Aura said with a grimace as she stood straight.

"Don't worry about it." Hideo told her.

"Oh Mom, Dad. I'm gonna go to Yusei's for today." Akiza told her parents.

"Oh alright. Have fun then dear." Setsuko smiled.

"And do be careful." Hideo added.

"I will." Akiza nodded with a smile.

With that, Akiza and Aura returned to her room; Aura closing the door behind them.

"Well I have to say you're parents are clever. I can see where you get your smarts from." Aura remarked. "They obviously know something and hard to say whether or not they bought it. My fault I guess. Toru always did say I wasn't a good actress." Akiza gave a light chuckle.

"And knowing how to be a good liar is only a small portion of that." Akiza remarked.

"Oh haha very funny." Aura said with a light smile before rubbing her eyes with a sigh. Akiza went over to her closet and closed the door. After a few moments, Akiza came out fully dressed in proper Saturday morning clothes. A pink t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Well?" Akiza asked Aura. "Ready to go? Cause I am." Aura was slightly nodding off before she quickly jumped and nodded.

"Er yeah ready you look good by the way." She said. Akiza laughed a bit.

"Thanks." Akiza grinned. "Now time to go." Akiza turned on her heels and headed to her bedroom's door and opened it; thus proceeding to leave her room. Aura quickly following behind her.

At Zora's place, Yusei was downstairs, working his, Jack and Crow's D-Wheels within the garage. He wiped some grease from his forward with a cloth he had already out on the table next to him. Suddenly…

"Hey brother." Aura said, opening the door. Yusei staggered back in slight surprise and hit his head on Jack's D-Wheel.

"Ow!" Yusei grunted. He then forgot about the head bump and focused on Aura and the now coming Akiza. "Hey sister." He glanced at Akiza and his facial expression softened a bit. "Hi Akiza." Akiza waved at Yusei and gave him a kind smile as she walked down the stairs. "What brings you guys here?"

"Just wanted to talk." Aura said simply. Yusei glanced between his sister and Akiza with a quizzical look.

"Mind telling me what it is you wish to talk about?" Yusei questioned.

"Well more like Akiza wants to talk. I'm just gonna use your couch for a cat nap." Aura yawned, walking to the couch and laid down shielding her eyes with her hat. Yusei glanced at Aura lying the couch. He shrugs, then proceeds to head back to work on D-Wheels in the garage. As he grabbed some mechanical tools and proceeded to lie down on the board that allowed him underneath Crow's D-Wheel. Before he could officially start, Akiza spoke up after a few moments of silence within the room.

"Yusei?..." Akiza asked quietly. Yusei sat up and hit his head on the underside of Crow's D-Wheel. He cursed under his breath, then moved the board he was lying on out from underneath the D-Wheel. Upon doing so, he noticed that Akiza's brown eyes were looking down on him.

"Yes Akiza?" Yusei asked. Akiza swayed her body back and forth out of nervousness for what to tell Yusei.

 _What do I tell Yusei?_ Akiza wondered frantically. She sighs inwardly. _Might as well get it over with…_

"Ummmmm…" Akiza began awkwardly. "Do you… Do you remember our conversation from yesterday evening?" Yusei blinked in slight surprise, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"I remember." Yusei replied. "It was of your plans to take down the now reforming Arcadia Movement, right?" Akiza nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah." Akiza told him. "I just wanted to say that-" Before she could continue, the door slammed open. At the top of the stairs was the carrot head blonde, Jack Atlas. He glanced at Yusei, Akiza and Aura and scowled.

"Have you seen Crow Yusei?" Jack asked. Yusei shook his head.

"No." Yusei told his Foster Brother. "He's probably doing double shift so that he can get us more food."

"I see." Jack replied nonchalantly. "Well if you see Crow, tell him that I'll be at Carly's." He turned to go, but he heard the crimson redhead chuckle. He instantly stopped in his tracks and he felt his face heat up. _What did I just do?!_ Jack thought angrily. He whirled around to face Akiza, who trying to keep herself from laughing so hard that she'd hit the ground. He gave her a cold glare.

"What's it to you Akiza?!" Jack demanded. Akiza kept laughing.

"Only that you screwed up." Aura said, not bothering to look up, yet had a smirk plastered on her lips. Jack felt his face turn a darker shade of red.

"Gah!" Jack snapped, exasperated. "I'll leave you 3 to your petty business. Going to Carly's. And _don't_ bother calling me." And with that, he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him as he left.

"So easy." Aura yawned, going back to sleep.

"Yeah." Akiza agreed. Yusei's expression had remained utmost impassive the entire time. He was used to these outbursts by Jack. After a few moments, Yusei got out of his train of thought and turned back to Akiza.

"Sorry about that." Yusei told the redhead. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh!" Akiza realized. "I was gonna tell you…" She whispered it into his ear and he nodded, then gave her a thumbs up.

"Glad you told me that." Yusei told her. "Otherwise, I think my head would've exploded with all that stress and worry." Akiza gave him a small smile.

"So, what exactly are you doing regarding your Duel Runners?" Akiza asked. "Aren't they fast enough as is?"

"They are." Yusei agreed as he stood up; wiping his gloved hands on a towel on the table beside him.

"Then why tweak them?" Akiza asked.

"Well mostly because they asked me to." Yusei replied. "Another reason is because of the World Racing Grand Prix. A tournament announced by Lazar to celebrate the unification of the City and the Satellite." Yusei pointed in the direction of the poster on the wall. Akiza followed his gaze and nodded.

"Do you plan to enter?" Akiza asked. Yusei glanced back at Akiza and nodded.

"Yes." Yusei answered. "But not just me, Jack and Crow too." Akiza did a slight eye roll when Yusei mentioned Jack's name in his sentence regarding them entering the tournament.

"Should've guessed." Akiza remarked with a drip of sarcasm in her voice.

Jack eventually reached Carly's apartment rather quickly, despite not using his D-Wheel. He approached the door and rang the doorbell. He waited at the front door for it to be opened. Even though he was on the outside, he heard things being bumped around. Eventually, the door opened, and there stood Carly. She wore her usual attire when he first met her. Jack internally scoffed. _She never changes, does she?_ Jack wondered to herself. Carly lowered her glasses so she could see Jack standing before her. She puts them back on and staggers back in surprise.

"J-Jack?" Carly stuttered. "What are you doing here?" At this, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you not remember inviting me over for today?" Jack asked. At first, Carly didn't say anything. Then it dawned on her and she snapped her fingers, as ir remembering it.

"Ah yes; now I remember." Carly said.

 _Thank God she remembered._ Jack thought. _Not like it would have mattered. I would have entered anyways. I already made a promise to myself to visit Carly every so often._

"Please Jack, come inside." Carly stepped aside to allow Jack inside. Jack shrugged, but walked inside regardless. Upon entering, Jack closed the door and observed the inside of the apartment.

 _This place is pretty much the since I came here after the Fortune Cup…_ Jack thought. He looked at the photos on the wall and he gaped. _Those photos are…!_ Jack turned away from them. _Carly…._

"Hey Misty, Jack's here." Carly called into the kitchen. At that the mention of Misty's name, Jack felt himself freeze in place.

 _Misty's here?_ Jack thought. _Why is that?_ Then something hit him. _Gosh darn it! Here comes more teasing remarks…._

"Great!" Jack heard Misty's voice from the kitchen. "I was wondering when he'd be showing up."

"I'm flattered." Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come on Jack, don't be like that." Misty replied as she exited the kitchen carrying a tray of what appeared 3 cups of tea. When Jack saw Misty, he noticed she was wearing a dress. Despite this, he scowled.

"Always got to wear a dress?" Jack asked. Carly glanced between Misty and Jack. Misty however, rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah." Misty replied. "I'm the supermodel for New Domino City. Gotta keep the fashion sense going.

"Whatever." Jack remarked.

"Now now Jack." Misty grinned. "No need to be like that. Now come. To the couch we go."

"For what?" Jack pressed.

"To watch a movie." That was Carly that spoke up. At this, Jack sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine." Jack spoke. The 2 ladies grinned. Moreso Misty than Carly.

"Great." Misty smiled.

Upon reaching the living room of the apartment, the 3 were trying to decide what to watch. Misty suggested one of those romance films, but Jack declined with a hint of furiousness.

"No way!" Jack snapped. "I didn't come all this way to watch petty love films!" Carly sweatdropped at Jack's harshness towards Misty. And indirectly, towards her. However, despite this, Misty only chuckled.

"Alright. No films." Misty spoke. A smirk appeared on her lips. "Then we play Truth or Dare instead. Everyone plays that game." Carly had an uncertain look on her face, while Jack had a downright look that screamed "NO!" However, when he looked down at Carly, even though he couldn't see her eyes via her glasses, he she was giving him a pleading look. At first, he resisted. Eventually, he turned away; his facial expression had softened.

"Alright fine." Jack sighed in defeat. At that, Misty grinned.

"Great!"

 _I'm going to regret this…_ Jack thought.

After a couple hours ot Truth and Dare, (Misty wasn't playing, but observing and giving questions out) Misty turned to Jack.

"Alright Jack, your turn." Misty told him, a sly smile on her face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Does it matter?" Jack scowled. "Now I'm starting to think that a movie would have been better. So far, this game has turned into 'Let's embarrass Jack and Carly!' Besides," He glances at Carly, whose face was redder than a tomato. "you've already embarrassed your own friend well enough."

"And you just realized this now?" The supermodel asked the blonde haired carrot head.

"Don't bring up my slow processing into this!" Jack snapped. "Let's stop now before both me and Carly decide to get up and walk away." Misty only shrugged.

"I only got 1 more question anyway." Misty told him. "But first, you have to tell me either Truth or Dare." Jack scoffed.

"Do whichever." Jack replied coldly. "I could care less. I just want this to be done and over with."

"Alright; have it your way." Misty replied. "Dare." Jack tensed.

 _Dammit!_ Jack thought.

"And what would this dare be Misty?" Carly asked her friend. Misty glanced at Carly. Upon doing so, Misty's grey eyes gleamed. Jack took notice of this and he had a feeling of what she was going to say.

"I dare you 2 to kiss." Misty smirked. Carly's eyes underneath her glasses grew so wide that her glasses almost got launched off of her head. Jack turned and glared the supermodel.

"No way!" Jack snapped.

"Hey, you told me you had no preference." Misty countered. Jack's glare on Misty hardened. Carly regained her composure and glanced between Jack and Misty. Neither Jack, nor Carly spoke in reply to Misty's remark for a good 5 minutes. Eventually, Carly decided to break the ice.

"U-Ummmmmmmmm…" Carly stuttered. "This is awkward…."

"Tell me about it…" Jack muttered. He sighed, then turned to look at Carly. "Alright, let's just get this over with so Misty doesn't have a reason to hold this over our heads."

"I think she'll hold it over our heads until we actually declares ourselves..you know…" Carly added softly. Jack nodded; understanding what Carly was saying. However, she was partially incorrect. They _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend. At least, in Jack's mind anyway. Even if he himself would rather not admit it outright.

Akiza, Aura, and Crow were laughing in Zora's place. Misty was there showing them the recording of the Truth and Dare game. Yusei listened to their laughter as he worked down in the garage on the 3 D-Wheels.

"Oh hahaha! Misty you are a Goddess haha!" Aura laughed, holding on Crow's arm for support so that she wouldn't fall down onto the floor. "This is just great!"

"Indeed it is." Misty agreed. "Good thing Carly and Jack were too busy to notice that I recorded everything."

"Please make copies of this." Akiza grinned. "I can use this to my own advantage whenever I want."

"And save this so we can use it for their reception on their wedding." Aura laughed.

"Don't worry. I got that covered." Misty smirked. "Here." She tosses 1 copy of the recording to Crow, Akiza and Aura. "Already made the copies of I recorded it." Crow grinned.

"Haha; can't wait to use this on Jack." Crow grinned. "I can consider this my own way of payback."

"Do what you want with it Crow." Misty told the orange haired teen. She then turned on her heel to leave.

"Where are you going Misty?" Akiza asked. At this, Misty stopped, but didn't turn around to face Akiza. But she replied nonetheless.

"Going back to my own apartment." Misty replied. "Have fun you guys." She gave them a nod, then continued up the stairs and left.

"Say Crow, what do you think about messing with Jack with these once he gets back?" Aura suggested with a grin. Crow glanced at Aura and gave a grin of his own.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Crow replied. "Say, what time is Jack supposed to get back? Yusei?" Yusei got up from his work and stood up.

"I do not know Crow." Yusei replied. "Knowing Jack, he'll be getting back around 8 or 9pm tonight."

"Speaking of the time, what time is it now anyways?" Akiza asked.

"In a hurry to go somewhere Akiza?" Crow asked her; a slight smirk appears on his lips. Akiza felt her face heating up.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Akiza gaped, her facial color turning red. "Wh-What do you mean Crow?!"

"Oh don't tease her Crow." Aura said, lightly hitting his shoulder before grinning. "Not unless it involves Yusei."

"I'm right here you know." Yusei spoke up.

"You're point brother?" Aura deadpanned, before glancing the clock. "Well I better get going I got to cook dinner for me and Grandpa." Aura kissed Crow's cheek and ruffled Yusei's hair before going to the door. "See ya guys." She smiled, leaving the room, and thus, Zora's place in its entirety.. Yusei sweatdropped about Aura leaving. However, Crow's expression showed that of surprise. Akiza took notice of this and she stifled a laugh. Crow snaps out of his trance and glares at the redhead.

"What are you laughing at Akiza?" Crow asked.

"Oh nothing." Akiza giggled. "Just at the fact that Aura kissed you on the cheek."

"Ehhh?!" Crow gaped. He rubbed his cheek where Aura pecked it. "Am I that oblivious?" At that question, both Yusei and Akiza sweatdropped.

"I'm not gonna answer that." Akiza replied. She too, glances at the clock, then back at the 2 boy teens. "Well I need to go too. Gotta get home otherwise my parents will wonder how long I've been gone." She turns to head up the stairs. She stops when she goes halfway up; turning her head slightly to see Yusei and Crow. She was about to say something to them, but decided against it. Her footsteps became softer and softer until Yusei nor Crow could hear Akiza. Yusei looked up at the door that Akiza closed upon her leaving.

 _Akiza…._ Yusei thought. _If you're still fighting against Arcadia…...please…...be very careful…._

Akiza walked down the streets of New Domino City at a casual pace. The shops and buildings around her were shutting down for the night, considering the time. After several minutes of walking, Akiza reached her parents' place. She was about to open the door upon approaching it, but she stopped and lowered her right hand that was about to grab the doorknob. Was it because she felt something was amiss in the area? Regardless, Akiza glanced in the direction of what she felt not 5 seconds ago. Upon doing so, she saw a shadowy figure. Looking at the figure, Akiza felt the hair on the back of her neck crawl up. Not only that, but she felt goosebumps all over her skin. Despite the figure being covered by the shadows, Akiza could easily figure out who it was.

"Arcadia….." Akiza muttered to herself. The shadowy figure only gave a nod, then turned around and proceeded to walk away. Akiza, utmost hesitant to follow the shadowy figure, ultimately gave in. _If this figure really is from Arcadia, then I have to follow him in hopes of defeating Arcadia once and for all._ And with her mind made up, she decided to follow the shadowy Arcadia member.

After walking for some time, the shadowy figure stopped, and pressed a button on his/her wrist panel. Once that happened, the floor beneath what Akiza was standing on shattered and she fell into the depths below; screaming. The shadowy figure turned around and watched as Akiza fell. His/her lips formed a dark smile.

"Soon….you'll meet your end…...Akiza Izinski…." The shadowy figure muttered before jumping down the same hole that Akiza fell down through. Once that happened, the hole he/she created in the ground fixed itself.

After falling for what seemed like forever, Akiza landed on the ground (on her feet, funny enough). Upon doing so, Akiza felt shocks of pain course through her feet. She grit her teeth and swore under her breath to cease the pain. Once that was over and done with, Akiza eventually regained her composure and looked around the area. The corridor she now stood in was completely white and black. Contrast colors. She shrugged the eerie vibe(s) that this new facility she now found herself in. After that, she proceed to walk around the facility. After about 10 to 15 minutes of walking, Akiza finds a research laboratory. Curious, she opened the door and proceeded inside. Upon entering instead, Akiza noticed that the research lab looked like that of a library. Folders and files shelved alphabetically. She also noticed some highly advanced computers.

 _That's strange….._ Akiza thought. _Since when the Arcadia Movement have highly advanced technology?_ She shrugged it off and proceeded to look through the files on the shelves. She found a file pertained to the letter Y after walking around for about 10 minutes. She pulled the file off the shelf and proceeded to open it. Upon doing so, her eyes began to skim over the information written on the text. Not even 3 minutes have passed since she started reading it and her hands trembled in shock. Not only did that make her drop the file on the ground, but it also made a loud noise. Upon that happening, the doors to the lab opened. Several Arcadia Soldiers busted in and pointed their Psychic Swords at Akiza. A few of them smirked darkly.

"You're outnumbered, traitor." One of them sneered at Akiza. However, Akiza paid no heed to what the soldier said. She was more interested in the armor they wore.

 _How….. How is that their armor is more advanced than the last facility's?_ Akiza wondered.

"Probably cause it is." Another replied. This shocked Akiza so much that she staggered backwards and into a desk.

"H-How did you….?" Akiza began.

"Simple Akiza Izinski." The 2nd one replied coldly. "We Psychics can read our opponents thoughts and feelings; to an extent. Just like Ener-D and Moment, that piece of tech that Dr. Hakase Fudo created 17 years ago. Shame he's not around anymore." Akiza felt her fists clenching into fists.

"You leave Yusei's Dad out of this!" Akiza snapped. The first 2 soldiers backed up with their hands up.

"My my, I hit a nerve." The 2nd one sneered. "Well too bad! Your time has now come! Now men, attack!"

Upon the command, the soldiers all charged at Akiza. Despite the cramped space, Akiza managed to avoid the attacks just fine. The leader of the soldiers stood near the back of the group; observing Akiza cautiously. One soldier tried to slash Akiza's leg as she avoided another attack, but he was unlucky as Akiza jumped the sweep slash and grabbed another soldier; thus throwing him into the one that tried to do the sweep slash to her. They both cried out in pain as both their Psychic swords stabbed right through each other. A few more came at Akiza, but this did not bode well for them as she threw some files at them from one of the shelves near her; thus knocking them out. Another group tried to get her, but failed; Akiza had already backflipped out of their reach. This gave her enough of an opportunity to do a dive towards one of the disarmed soldiers. She grabbed the still activated Psychic Sword off of the ground just as another group of soldiers came at her. All of them raised their swords up above their heads, then slashed them down towards Akiza's stomach and throat areas. Unfortunately for them, Akiza blocked _all_ of their strikes with just the singular blade she held in her hands. This surprised the soldiers that attacked so much that they staggered backwards. Akiza smirked in triumph as this gave her the opportunity to not only stand up, but stab all 4 that tried to attack her prior. With that, only a few remained. The last 3 (excluding the leader of soldiers) soldiers glanced at each other, then proceeded to scream like cowards and flee the now destroyed research laboratory. The leader scowled.

"Cowards…." The leader growled. "They run away all because a traitor killed their comrades… Pathetic….." Akiza glanced at the leader of the soldiers. And for some odd reason, she recognized him. But she quite put her finger on it. Ultimately, she ignored the feeling and raised her sword up; in a readied battle stance. The leader took notice of this and chuckled.

"I see you're not wasting any time." He remarked. "Shame I have to end your life here so that Sayer can reformat you to only obey Arcadia." At this news, Akiza's brown eyes widened in fear. The leader takes notice of this and he sneered. "Glad that you're feeling afraid… All the more reason to end you!" And wit that, he charged directly at Akiza. Akiza, still dazed from the news, barely managed to snap out of it before she could block. However, once Akiza got out of her trance, she didn't have time to block, so she did a sidestep. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Well actually, it _was_ fast enough to avoid getting her throat slashed, but it wasn't fast enough to save her left shoulder. The slash on her shoulder created a deep, clean cut. Akiza screamed in pain as she watched blood trickle down her shoulder and onto the floor. The leader grinned in satisfaction. Akiza felt her entire body shake.

 _Is this…..fear?_ Akiza wondered as the leader stepped towards her.

"Heh….I'm actually glad you avoided my slash that would have ended your miserable life…" The leader told her coldly. "Makes things all the more fun for me….." Akiza's teeth began to clench. With not only anger, but fear as well.

"Just for that remark I'm going to end you right here!" The leader just laughed darkly in response as Akiza launched herself at him; sword pointed at the leader..

"Oh really traitor?" The leader taunted. "Try me!"

"With pleasure!" Akiza remarked coldly. And with that, their brawl continued. Akiza thrusted her right arm forwards in hopes to stab the leader of the soldiers in the chest/heart area. Unfortunately for her, the leader parried the stab, then he did a slash at her right arm. Akiza swayed to the left to avoid the slash, then she did a diagonally slash towards the leaders' left arm. Once again, he saw the strike and parried it with his sword.

The fight between the 2 continued on for another good 10 minutes. Akiza's body now had several more gashes, along with the ones that reopened throughout the fight. Akiza felt her eyesight becoming blurry due to the loss of blood in her body. She felt herself becoming weak as well. Her movement was now that of a slug's. The leader of the soldiers laughed darkly.

"Give up yet Izinski?" The leader sneered.

"N-Never…" Akiza replied weakly.

"Heh…. You might as-" The leader started, but not before realizing that Akiza had gotten the better of him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down. Akiza had stabbed him in the chest. He looked back up at Akiza; his eyes filled with hatred.

"I…..win…." Akiza told him in triumph. She pulled her sword out of his body; thus it crumpled to the ground. Upon that happening, the leaders' lifeforce transferred into energy that was sent to Akiza. The newly acquired energy clotted the bleeding from her wounds, new and old, thus allowing Akiza to see better. Akiza blinked a few times, then she realized where she was. She was still in the Arcadia Movement facility. She left the now destroyed research lab and headed for the medical center so she could treat her wounds. Something that she should've done the first time, but didn't. Once she put band-aids on her wounds (which were pretty much all over her body now) that had special healing properties the cream that she found in the cupboard and put it on the band-aids. She sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over and done with." Akiza said in relief. "Now then, time to find the Main Control Room to this place."

After leaving the medical bay, Akiza eventually found the central most point in the facility.

"Must be the Main Control Room." Akiza muttered to herself. She put her right hand on the door handle and opened it. Upon doing so, Akiza noticed immediately that not only was the place dark, but that no one was there. At this, Akiza squinted in order to see better. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she saw the shadowy figure in the room.

"Y-You…..!" Akiza began. "You're-!"

"That's right." The shadowy figure replied. "I'm the one in charge of this facility." The shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal his face. Akiza recognized him/her immediately.

"You're Allison, right?" Akiza asked, as if looking for confirmation. Allison nodded.

"That's correct, Akiza Izinski." Allison replied. "I watched your brawl against my soldiers. Quite impressive I must admit. However, I'm sure you're interested in wanting to know why this facility is more advanced than the last one you were at." Akiza nodded.

"That's right." Akiza remarked. "Tell me." Allison just chuckled.

"Very well Akiza Izinski." Allison replied. "To put it simply, the Arcadia Movement's technology is evolving."

"Evolving?" Akiza repeated. "What do you mean by that?" However, Akiza's question went unanswered. Reason why? Allison had activated her duel disk.

"Sorry Akiza Izinski." Allison replied. "But time for our Death Match!" Upon saying that, Akiza's brown eyes widened in shock.

"D-Did you say….. Death Match?" Akiza squeaked. At Akiza's facial expression, Allison's expression remained nonchalant.

"That's right, Akiza Izinski." Allison replied with a cold tone. "Now hurry up and activate your duel disk so that I can end you!" Akiza rolled her eyes and did so. Upon activating her duel disk, they 2 cylindrical glass cases surrounded both women.. Akiza took notice of this, then glanced at Allison.

"Explain yourself!" Akiza snapped. Allison grinned at Akiza regarding her own confusion.

"Like I said earlier, this duel is a Death Duel." Allison told the redhead. "Each time we lose Life Points, these cylindrical glass cases will fill up with water." Allison gestured to the meter next to her case which contained her LP count, then up at the shower head upon her head. She glanced at Akiza to see if she was following, which she was based on her nod; thus allowing Allison to continue. "When one of us lose all of our Life Points, the loser will drown in this glass case while the winner can escape. So Akiza Izinski. Do you understand the rules?" Akiza nodded.

"Y-Yes." Akiza replied shakily. "I understand the rules." Allison grinned darkly with that response.

"Very good Akiza Izinski." Allison sneered. "Now let's do this!"

"DUEL!"

Yusei stood up, having finishing tuning up the D-Wheels for the night. And yet, his mind drifts to Akiza; a worried expression plastered his face. He then looked down at his right arm, where the Dragon Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon was.. _Akiza I hope you're ok._

 **0713MM: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! Didn't expect that, did you? Don't worry, Akiza and Alllison's duel will be happening in chapter 18; 100%** **guaranteed** **.**


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! And I welcome you to the 18th chapter! And I'm so happy!^^**

 **Akiza: Why's that?**

 **0713MM: Simple Akiza. This fanfic reached over 100,000 words after Chapter 17 was posted!^^**

 **Akiza: That is good news. I guess.**

 **0713MM: Oh don't be like that Akiza.**

 **Akiza: Humph. Fine. 0713MM doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds, nor Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. She's owned by the co-writer to this fanfic, guardian of the aura Aurasoul. He only owns this story.**

 **0713MM: Thank you Akiza.**

 **Akiza: You're welcome. Chapter start.**

Chapter 18

"I'll let you start this off, Akiza Izinski." Allison told the former Black Rose Witch in a cold mannerism. Akiza shrugged.

"If that's what you want." Akiza remarked. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards.)

Yes….that's EXACTLY what I want Akiza Izinski… Allison thought darkly. Akiza observed her her carefully before making any moves. Once she saw a combo she could do, she nodded, then proceeded to make her play.

"To begin my turn, I'll start off by using the effect of Rose Grower from my hand." Akiza began. She revealed the card to Allison, which intrigued her. "By revealing this monster to you, I can Special Summon up to 2 Rose Tokens to my field, along with this card. I choose to Special Summon 1 Rose Token." Allison watched as Akiza brought out her weed, along with her weed grower. Allison scoffed at the monsters. (Rose Grower, Level 4 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1500. Rose Token, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800.)

"Lemme guess." Allison mused. "You plan to Synchro Summon a Level 6 Synchro monster. And I only know of 2 that you have. Queen of Thorns and Splendid Rose. So which is it?" Akiza gave Allison a nonchalant look.

"You're about to find out." Akiza answered. "Now! I tune my Level 4 Rose Grower with my Level 2 Rose Token! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Splendid Rose!"

Finally… Allison thought as the Synchro pillar appeared; surrounding the 2 monsters, then it flashed brightly; thus revealing the humanoid rose creature; twirling its thorn whip. (Splendid Rose, Level 6 Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000.) Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her hand placed them into her duel disk.

"I shall end things with 2 facedown cards." Akiza concluded. "You're up Allison." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards.) Allison's lips curled into a dark smile.

"Heh…. Is that the best that you can do?" Allison questioned in a taunting manner. At that, Akiza's eyes widened in shock. Her entire body began to tremble.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Akiza stuttered.

"Heh...you'll see… I draw!" Allison declared; drawing her card. (Allison's hand: 6 cards.) She observed her hand, then her lips formed a dark smile. She revealed a card from her hand. "I Special Summon Grinder Golem to your field in ATK mode, then I get 2 Grinder Tokens to my field."

"Huh?!" Akiza gaped as she received a fiendish golem on her field, next to her Splendid Rose, along with in front of her 2nd facedown. (Grinder Golem, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/300. Grind Token x2, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0.) "Why would you give me powerful monster like that?" Allison's grin didn't falter.

"To fulfill the requirements for the rest of my monsters." Allison replied.

"What?"

"There are at least 2 cards in 2 of the columns on the duel field." Allison told her. However, this only confused the red haired Signer even more.

"What are you getting at?" Akiza asked, still confused.

"I mean this." Allison replied in annoyance. "Since there at least 2 cards in a column, I can Special Summon this monster to that column! Come forth! Mekk-Knight Blue Sky!" A blue armored monster appeared onto her field across from Splendid Rose. (Mekk-Knight Blue Sky, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500.) Upon seeing the monster appear on Allison's field, Akiza's expression showed that of complete shock.

"Mekk-Knight?" Akiza questioned. "What kind of archetype is that? It sounds like something from…..the future…" Akiza trailed off; not wanting to finish her own sentence. Allison's dark smile only confirmed Akiza's thoughts on the matter.

"That's because it is." Allison remarked coldly. "Now back to the duel, and to my Mekk-Knight Blue Sky! See when he's Normal or Special Summoned from my hand, I can add Mekk-Knight monsters from my Deck to my equal to the number of cards in its column. Since there's 2, I can add 2 Mekk-Knights to my hand." 2 cards slipped out of her deck so she could add them to her hand and revealed them to Akiza. "I choose Mekk-Knight Red Moon and Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse." Akiza could only nod dumbly as she watched Allison add the monsters to her hand. However, Akiza was completely taken off guard when a circuit with markers appeared in the center of the field. The 2 Grinder Tokens flew into the Left and Right Markers.

"Wh-What's this?" Akiza asked, shocked. "What's going on here?" Allison began to laugh as a small cybernetic dragon appeared onto her field.

"Isn't it obvious Akiza?" Allison remarked coldy. "This is from the future! And because it is, you stand no chance! Appearing before us is none other than Proxy Dragon! A Link 2 monster with 1400 ATK!"

"Link Summon?..." Akiza wondered aloud.

"That's right Akiza!" Allison smiled darkly. "And I'll use it to crush you!" Akiza felt her body trembling even more. In which case, Allison continued. "Now then, since there's another column with at least 2 cards in it, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Appear! Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse!" This time, an indigo colored armored knight onto the field. (Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2400.)

"3 powerful monsters already?" Akiza gaped in surprise.

"That's right Akiza." Allison remarked. "But there's more! See, I use Indigo Eclipse's effect to move Blue Sky to a different Main Monster Zone. And because I did, that opens up the column he was originally on to make room for this monster." Allison pulled another monster from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk. "Appear! Mekk-Knight Red Moon!" Next to Blue Sky, a red armored psychic soldier appeared onto Allison's field. (Mekk-Knight Red Moon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2300/2600.) Akiza gulped upon seeing the monsters.

Allison isn't playing around. Akiza thought fearfully. She might be able to defeat me in a singular turn if I'm not careful. Allison raised her right arm upwards. As she did this, the circuit appeared again.

"I use Proxy Dragon and Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse as Link Materials!" Allison declared. The 2 monsters swooped into the Markers. All 3 Link Markers pointed down towards Allison's field. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" And with that, an armored soldier appeared onto Allison's field. This particular monster bared the colors of all the Mekk-Knight monsters. Including ones Akiza hasn't even seen yet. (Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme, Link 3, ATK: 3000.)

"3000 ATK points?" Akiza gaped. "This could be bad."

"Hah! If you thought that was bad, wait until you see this!" Allison sneered. "I activate my Red Moon's effect! By banishing Indigo Eclipse from my Graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster in this card's column. Unfortunately for me, I have to destroy my own Grinder Golem. Oh well. You win some, you lose some." Allison pulled her Indigo Eclipse card out of her Graveyard. Upon doing so, Grinder Golem shattered. Akiza instinctively covered her face her the flying debris of the destroyed monster. Allison grinned in satisfaction and thrusted her right arm forward.

"Now Spectrum Supreme, attack Akiza directly!" The rainbow colored psychic warrior raised his rainbow colored blade upwards so that he formed a battle stance. Akiza put her hands up in what appeared to be protest.

"You can't do that!" Akiza protested. "I still got my Splendid Rose!"

"That doesn't matter Akiza!" Allison snapped. "See if there no cards in Spectrum Supreme's column, he can attack you directly!"

"WHAT?!"

"Go!" Allison sneered. And with that, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme launched himself at Akiza's glass case. Akiza screamed as the rainbow colored warrior slashed the case with his rainbow colored sword. The force of the slash caused Akiza to slam into the opposite end of the glass case. Upon the impact, the glass began to crack a bit. Akiza then crumpled to the ground upon impact. When her face met the ground, she bit her lip to ease the pain. Unfortunately, she caused her own lip to bleed; and thus blood trickled onto the floor near her face. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000.) Upon Akiza's LP meter on the side of the glass dropped to 1000, the shower head poured water at a fast rate to fill the glass cylindrical case up to 3/4th's full. If Akiza was standing up at full height, the water level would be at her chin/throat area. Allison observed this and chuckled darkly.

"If you surrender now Akiza, I promise to ensure that you will not die until Sayer arrives to pick you up from this facility." Allison spoke towards the out cold redhead. Allison shrugged; not bothering to wait for a reply. "Mekk-Knight Red Moon, destroy her Splendid Rose." The armored psychic did as instructed and slashed through the humanoid rose. (Akiza's LP: 1000 - 100 = 900.) Allison grabbed the 3 remaining cards from her hand and placed them into her Spell/Trap card Zone.

"I activate World Legacy Key and place 2 cards facedown." Allison finished. "Because of this Continuous Spell, your Trap cards and effects are negated while in the same column as my Mekk-Knight monsters." Allison explained to the still knocked out Akiza. (Allison's hand: 0 cards.) She closed her eyes and her dark smile returned to her lips. "Like I said earlier Akiza, surrender and be spared so that I don't have to kill you. In fact, I actually liked you. Back when you were one of Arcadia's greatest soldiers, that is. But….that time did not last…" Allison opened her eyes and continued. "You turned your back on Arcadia…..only to join those pitiful Signers and became friends with them… Had that not happened….I wouldn't have to fight the one I looked up when I was a young Psychic Duelist under Sayer's command….."

Within Akiza's mind, everything Allison was saying towards her was nothing but a blur. She could not focus. Mostly because she was knocked out from that first attack did by Allison. She felt tears falling down and out of her eyes and onto the watered floor. Which her hair was now wet because of the water via the shower head above her.

I'm sorry Yusei….. Akiza thought. I'm sorry to all of my friends….. I'm sorry Mom…...Dad….. I failed to stop Sayer… I failed to stop his deranged schemes…. However, when Akiza heard what Allison regarding her Signer friends, her eyes opened sharply. She sputtered, hence water had gotten into her throat. After that, she began to pick herself up off the wet ground. Her gaze upon Allison, who seemed a bit shocked by Akiza regaining consciousness.

"You're getting up?" Allison asked, surprised by this endeavor.

"Y-Yeah." Akiza retorted as her teeth chattered from the temperature of the water. At this, Allison scowled.

"Have it your way Akiza." Allison remarked coldy. "But this is your last turn. Better make it count."

"Oh I intend to!" Akiza retorted. "I draw!" Upon doing so, she looked at her hand.

Alright, what can I do with this? Akiza wondered. She observed her hand again, then noticed a particular spell. Her eyes widened. That's it! Akiza grabbed a card from her hand activated it.

"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm!" Akiza announced. "With this, it destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" Allison cringed.

Damn it! Allison thought. I needed her to play a powerful card or Summon a monster! I can't risk playing Solemn Judgement against that! And with that, both Akiza and Allison's Spell/Trap cards were destroyed. Akiza didn't seem too concerned, but Allison's facial expression showed how concerned she was. Akiza then grabbed another card from her hand.

"Now I play Card of Sanctity!" Akiza declared. "With this, we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Both women drew until they had 6 cards in hand. Allison observed her hand and her lips curled into a dark smile.

"You'll regret doing that Akiza." Allison remarked coldly. "This I promise."

"We'll see about that." Akiza remarked with an equal cold tone. "I now activate this Spell card, Monster Reborn! With this, I bring back my Splendid Rose!" The humanoid rose re-appeared onto Akiza's field. After that, Akiza grabbed another card from her hand. "I now Normal Summon Shadow Thorn to my field." A shadowy and darkened thorn plant appeared onto Akiza's field. (Shadow Thorn, Level 2 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1000.) Akiza raised her arm up.

"I activate Splendid Rose's effect!" Akiza declared. "By removing my Rose Grower from my Graveyard, I half the ATK of your Mekk-Knight Red Moon until the End Phase!" Splendid Rose slashed Mekk-Knight Red Moon with its thorn whip; thus weakening the red armored psychic soldier. (Mekk-Knight Red Moon's ATK: 2300/2 = 1150.) Allison grit her teeth as Akiza raised her right arm upward.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Shadow Thorn with my Level 6 Splendid Rose!" Akiza declared. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" The Synchro portal appeared and flashed green. Upon it slowly vanishing, a thorny version of Black Rose Dragon appeared onto the field. Black Rose Thorn Dragon roared at Allison, who covered her face with her arms against Akiza's psychic energies, along with the force of Akiza's Black Rose Thorn Dragon. (Black Rose Thorn Dragon, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2800.)

"3000 ATK points?" Allison whistled. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, you won't like this!" Akiza declared. "See when Shadow Thorn is used as Synchro Material, 1 monster you control loses 800 ATK. And I choose Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!"

"What?" Allison gaped. A shadowed form of Shadow Thorn appeared behind Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme, this weakening it by 800 ATK. Allison clenched her teeth in frustration.

"How dare you!" Allison snarled.

"But I'm not done!" Akiza declared. "See my Black Rose Thorn Dragon has an effect of its own! Upon being Synchro Summoned successfully, I can place 1 Thorn Counter on monsters you control equal to the number of monsters I control. So once again, I choose Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Oh and by the way, any monster with Thorn Counters lose 1000 ATK and DEF, and their effects are negated." Allison's teeth clenched even harder in her frustration.

"Damn you!" Allison snarled. "You'll pay!"

"Actually, you'll pay!" Akiza shot back as she wiped her mouth and clearing some of the trickling blood from her lip wound. There were now blood stains on Akiza's clothing, but she didn't care at the moment. "There's one other thing I forget to mention regarding the Thorn Counters. See for each monster that has a Thorn Counter, I'm allowed to attack that many number of times +1. So in this case, I get 2 attacks instead of 1! So now go Black Rose Thorn Dragon! Attack! Thorn Flare!" The thorny version of the Black Rose Dragon unleashed it's wrath upon Allison's monsters; thus destroying them both, along with damaging Allison's LP in the process. Allison covered her face instinctively from the attacks. The attacks were strong enough make Allison skid back and into the glass wall. Upon skidding into the glass well with such force, the glass near her heels shattered and pierced her heels. Allison screamed in pain from the broken glass piercing her heels of her feet. (Allison's LP: 4000 - 1850 - 1800 = 350.) Just like Akiza's glass case, Allison's glass case began to fill up with water from the shower head above her. It stopped once it was at her mouth level. Akiza grabbed 3 cards and placed them facedown and into her duel disk.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Akiza finished. (Akiza's hand: 1 card.) "It's your move Allison." Uppn Akiza ending her turn, Allison's lips curled into a dark smile and she began to chuckle darkly.. Akiza could see it through the water within Allison's cylindrical glass case.

I don't like this… Akiza thought. She took a silent breath, then began to speak.

"What's so funny Allison?" Akiza demanded, her body slightly shaking, afraid of Allison's reply. After a few moments, Allison stopped her little laughter and she focused her attention towards Akiza.

"Oh just the fact that me and Sayer agreed to send my brother, Alex, to assassinate Yusei Fudo." Allison replied coldly. At this revelation, Akiza's eyes widened and she felt her entire body shake with utmost fear. She also felt tears falling down her face.

"Y-You did wh-what….?" Akiza choked out. She staggered backwards and into the cylindrical glass cases' wall. "Y-Yusei…." Allison sneered at Akiza's predicament.

"Awww, what's wrong Akiza?" Allison taunted by wiping a fake tear from her cheek. "Gonna breakdown if you're beloved Yusei dies? Heh heh heh….." Akiza didn't say anything in response. She was too worried about Yusei to even care about what Allison was saying to taunt her. She heard bits and pieces of what Allison said, but ultimately paid no heed to it.

Y-Yusei…. P-Please be careful… D-Don't die on me….please… Akiza thought, as if hoping her thoughts would reach any of the other Signers. She'd never would have thought that her thoughts would indeed reach any of the other Signers.

Yusei grew wide eyed; sensing something as he looked up from the computer.

"Hey Yusei did you feel that too?" Crow asked, walking to him.

"Yes; something is wrong." Yusei frowned. "But maybe I'm hearing things or something." Both of them heard a yawm from behind them, they turned around to see the blonde carrot head approaching them.

"What's going on you 2?" A tired Jack Atlas asked his 2 Foster Brothers. Crow and Yusei glanced at each other, then at Jack.

"Just finishing up here is all." Yusei replied, somewhat tired. Crow tried to prevent himself from yawning, but failed.

"Well Yuse, I think we should hit the hay tonight." Crow told him. Yusei gave a nod in agreement, as did Jack.

Shortly after, all 3 of them headed to their respective bedrooms. Yusei approached his own bed and decided to lie on it via his back. He stared up at the ceiling and began thinking things regarding Akiza. Even though he knows of her plan to fight against Arcadia by herself, he still worried. Worried that maybe he should've tried to convince her more that she would need some type of help.

"I hope you're handling yourself out there well Akiza." Yusei told himself. "Otherwise, your parents might want to kill me."

After about 10 more minutes, he fell asleep. However, he failed to notice, or rather, hear, the window in his bedroom open. A shadowy figure leapt inside the bedroom silently and closed the window. The shadowy figure unsheathed his Psychic Blade from its sheath on his left hip. He approached the sleeping Yusei. A dark smile crept upon his lips.

"Time to die….Yusei Fudo….." The figure muttered. He raised his Blade above his head. He was in the process of slashing/swinging his Blade downwards however…..

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MATES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! EXCEPT ME!" Jack roared angrily as he slammed Yusei's bedroom door down and he tackled the shadowy figure. Jack's actions threw the shadowy figure off guard so much, that he didn't have time to react and try to slash Jack. His Psychic Blade fell out of his grip as Jack tackled him. Yusei woke with a start and noticed the scenery before him in his room. Crow walked in a few moments later; wiping his eyes to get rid of the tiredness within them.

"Uhhh…...what's going on?" Crow asked. Yusei could only watch in surprise as the scene played out before them.

"I don't know Crow." Yusei admitted. "But I can tell that it's not good." The 2 of them watched Jack and the shadowy figure wrestle on the ground. Eventually, Jack managed to stand; thus lifting the figure into the air. He then slammed him against the wall in Yusei's room. The figures' hood fell down; revealing his face.

"Tell me why you're here!" Jack snarled. "Who are you?! And most importantly, who sent you?!" The figure chuckled darkly at Jack's yelling in his face.

"Temper temper Mr. Jack Atlas." The figure replied calmly, yet coldly at the same time. Jack tightened his grip on the man.

"I asked you a question you dolt!" Jack snapped. "Now answer me! What do you want with Yusei, whoever the hell you are!" The man chuckled darkly in Jack's grip.

"Fine fine." He replied. "Since you know what I was going to do, might as well spill everything out. I'm Alex, Psychic Duelist and brother to Allison. I was ordered by Master Sayer to assassinate Yusei Fudo." Jack loosened his grip a little bit. But it only tightened after Alex revealed that he was ordered by Sayer to kill Yusei Fudo. His, and Crow's, Foster Brother. That news alone spiked Jack Atlas's anger up tenfold. Both Crow and Yusei watched the scenery. However…..

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!" The group of 4 heard the shout from downstairs. The man named Alex tensed at the sound of that. For once, the 3 Foster Brothers were actually glad Zora yelled. Yusei would have replied, but he was too in shock at what the man named Alex said. And Jack was too anger, so in that case, Crow yelled down to answer Zora's question.

"Assassination attempt on Yusei's life Zora!" The orange haired Signer yelled down to Zora. Crow waited for Zora to respond verbally. But he could hear from down the stairs was Zora muttering some things he couldn't understand, let alone could barely hear. Crow glanced at Jack and Alex, then at Yusei, then back at Jack and Alex. Finally, he inwardly sighed and grabbed the still shocked Yusei's right hands' wrist.

"Come on Yuse, time to go." Crow told his Foster Brother sternly. He glanced back at Jack an added, "I'll be back up to help you out." Jack turned slightly towards Crow and nodded. Yusei didn't even register what was going on until he was out of his room and downstairs with Zora and Crow. Crow let go of Yusei's right hands' wrist and turned to face Zora. Despite how angry she could get, she was genuinely frightened right now. Her lips were trembling, as was her body. She turned to Yusei, who still had a shocked look on his face. Crow told Zora to get herself and Yusei out of here for the time being. Zora tried to protest, saying that this apartment was her property. Despite this, Crow pointed out that this was a serious matter and needed to be dealt accordingly.

"Call Sector Security Zora." Crow told her. "Me and Jack will handle this Alex guy till Sector Security arrives." At first, Zora glared at him with a look that said "Are you crazy?!". Regardless, she gave in, and proceeded to pull out her phone and dialed Sector Security. Once Crow noticed that Zora contacted Sector Security via her wireless phone, Crow ran back inside the apartment. Yusei watched his Foster Brother in shock and surprise. Even though he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone (except Martha and Akiza), he was quite frightened regarding the situation.

I hope Akiza is faring better than we are. Yusei thought.

Crow ran back up the stairs to Yusei's bedroom in Zora's apartment. Upon doing so, he notices that Jack and Alex had their Duel Disks activated. Alex held in his right hand a cube of some sorts. Crow stepped into the room and stood next to Jack. Jack glanced at him and nodded, then back at Alex. Crow activated his Duel Disk. Alex observed them and he sneered.

"So….2 vs. 1, is it?" Alex asked. Both Jack and Crow nodded.

"That's right." Jack replied. "And me and Crow will kick you into the next century!" Alex only chuckled darkly.

"If you say so, Jack Atlas." Alex replied. And with that, he threw the cube in his hand up and into the air. Jack and Crow looked up to see the cube expand, then surround the 3 of them. Once that was done, the cube's new shape came down and surrounding the 3. After that, 2 laser walls appeared on both ends on the sides. Crow and Jack glanced around them, then back at Alex, who was laughing darkly.

"What's this?" Jack demanded. "Tell me Assassin!" Alex stopped his dark laughter and his lips forged a dark smile.

"What's it look like Jack Atlas?" Alex responded with his own question. "This is a Death Duel!" At that revelation, Jack and Crow's eyes widened.

"A Death Duel?!" Crow gaped. Jack clenched his fists.

"You cheapskate!" Jack snarled. "This is no duel if you think of it that way! You people always think it's fun to torture and hurt those whoever you want whenever you want! Well not anymore! Me and Crow will see to that!" Jack glanced at his Foster Brother. "Right Crow?" Crow gave a nod and grinned.

"You got that right Jack!" Crow agreed. "If you mess with 1 of us, you mess with all of us!" Alex just chuckled.

"Fine by me." Alex retorted. "But to me, Life and Death Duels are quite fun. Especially when you kill the ones that get in your way."

"You're daft!" Jack snarled. "You really are just like Akiza's old Boss, Sayer! Well, it's too bad that you're precious Arcadia Movement's plans were ruined once by Yusei! And I'll make sure that you excuses for Humans end up in the Facility! Or in your case, dead! This is for Yusei and Akiza!" Crow nodded in agreement.

"For Yusei and Akiza!" Crow cheered. Alex only scowled at them.

"Alright alright; enough!" Alex snapped. "Now let's get to it! Now then, since there's 2 of you and 1 of me, I'll be nice and give you two 2 options: 1.) You 2 each have 4000 Life Points while I have double that amount of 8000. Or if you'd prefer option 2.) You 2 can share 4000 Life Points. Which would be mean I'd have 4000 Life Points as well. Regardless of your choice, the turn order will be in Zig-Zag Formation, and no player can attack until the last players' turn comes. So….what will it be?" Jack and Crow glanced at each other.

"I'm not one to share Life Points, so will each have 4000 Life Points." Jack told Crow. "If you're cool with that mate." Crow shrugged.

"Sure." Crow replied. "In that case, my cards are your cards. And vice versa. Deal Jack?" Jack rolled his eyes, but accepted Crow's deal regardless by giving his Foster Brother a smile. Once that was decided, they turned back to face Alex, who had his arms crossed.

"Alright Alex." Jack spoke towards the Psychic Duelist with as much hatred as he could muster at the given moment, even though it's around 2 in the morning. "We've decided on the 1st option." At this, Alex grinned.

"Good." He told them. "Now, draw your 5 card starting hand!" The 3 men drew their 5 cards starting hand after Alex said that.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start things off you 2 pests." Alex grinned. "I draw!" He observed his hand, then grabbed a card from his hand.

"First and foremost, I activate the Field Spell PSY-Frame Circuit!" Upon doing so, a massive circuit appeared all around them. The circuit was filled with massive Psychic Power. Psychic Energy. Alex then grabbed 2 cards from his hand placed them facedown. "I now set 2 cards to end my turn." He pointed his right index finger at the 2 before him. "Now then, pick who will go first on your end." Jack and Crow and glanced at each other for a few moments. It seemed they were having a silent conversation. At least from Alex's point of view.

"I'll go first for my side." Jack declared. Crow grinned and Alex only nodded gruffly. Jack placed his right hand atop of his deck. "I draw!"

Allison and Akiza stared each other down for several moments. Allison held a sneer on her lips while Akiza's body was trembling.

"Y-Yusei….." Akiza continued to mutter to herself. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Oh would you shut up about Yusei Fudo?!" Allison snapped. "He's probably dead by now anyways." After hearing that, Akiza's eyes widened again and her body continued to shake. Her shaking body was more violent than before. The shaking/trembling of her body was so bad, that it slightly reopened her wounds from her brawl earlier in the research lab against those soldiers. Akiza hissed in pain as blood poured down her left shoulder. Her facial gashes slightly reopened as well. Hell, even some small cuts and gashes on her legs slightly reopened. Allison took notice of this and sneered.

Good… Allison thought. Akiza Izinski will die via severe loss of blood…. With that, Sayer will be most pleased with me…. He might even give me a promotion…. Allison glanced at her deck. She put her right hand on top of it.

"It's my move Akiza!" Allison declared as she drew her card. (Allison's hand: 7 cards.) Allison pulled a card out and showed it to Akiza, whose vision was blurry via loss of blood and couldn't see straight. But despite this, she could tell it was a Spell card based on its green borderline. "I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The rainbow colored armored warrior appeared onto the field. And luckily for Allison, her revived monster was in a column that didn't occupy any other cards. Which made her sneer.

"Goodbye Akiza!" Allison laughed darkly. "You're finished! And dead! But don't worry, Sayer will bring you back soon enough! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme, attack Akiza directly!" And with that, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme unsheathed its rainbow colored sword leapt past Akiza's Black Rose Thorn Dragon and at Akiza. As its attack was coming straight towards her, Akiza's vision returned to normal. Fearfully, she moved her right finger towards one of the buttons on her duel disk.

"Trap card activate!" Akiza countered shakily. "Rose Destructive Barrier! If I'd take 1000 or more points of damage, my Life Points become 100 instead! Furthermore, I take no damage this turn! After that, all monsters I control are destroyed!"

"What?!" A rose barrier blocked Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme's assault. He leapt back to Allison's field. Upon doing so, Black Rose Thorn Dragon was destroyed. (Akiza's LP: 900 - 800 = 100.) Akiza was pushed back into the glass case's glass wall and more water fell from the shower head from above. The water line was up to Akiza's forehead. Luckily, she could use her tiptoes to reach above the water line so that she could still breath. Allison snarled in frustration as she placed 3 cards facedown; thus ending her turn. "Your move Akiza. Your last move." However, after the dust finally settled from the assault earlier cleared away completely, Black Rose Dragon stood in Black Rose Thorn Dragons' place. Allison scoffed. "So that's Black Rose Thorn Dragon's last effect, eh? Very well…"

"Tell me….Allison…..." Akiza choked out. "Why is it…...that you fight for Sayer and his….cause?..." Allison glanced up at Akiza. She gave a sigh, then proceeded to reply.

"I may or may not have said this earlier, but I'll say it again." Allison replied. "Why do I fight for Sayer? Because of you Akiza Izinski." Akiza gave her a confused look. And thus, Allison began to elaborate. "You see, back when me and my brother Alex were newcomers to Arcadia, we needed some type of role model to look up to. When I saw your history for Arcadia, I utmost instantly idolized you Akiza. My brother idolized the leader of Arcadia, Sayer; much to my disapproval." Akiza's eyes widened slightly as Allison continued to explain. Aftera few more moments, Allison finished. "So there you have Akiza. That's why I follow Sayer's orders. And his order to kill you so that you can be reborn." Akiza's amber eyes were shadowed by her hair. Her lips trembled, as did her whole body.

"You….You said you idolized me, yes?" Akiza asked. Allison nodded to confirm this. The shadow over Akiza's eyes vanished; thus showing off her amber colored eyes. "Then tell me, why kill the one you idolize? Is it because Sayer told you to and that you have no other choice? Or are you fighting for Sayer's cause via your own free will? Allison turned away from Akiza slightly, not answering. "Please Allison; answer me!" Allison glanced back Akiza. Her eyes were slightly watered via her own tears.

"I'm sorry Akiza." Allison replied. "But this is the path I chosen. Like you chose to your back on Arcadia and fight with your Signer friends." A pause came between them, then Allison gestured to Akiza. "Go on; it's your move. And this time; make it count. Otherwise, you'll be finished on my next turn." Akiza shivered at that thought, then glanced at the top of her deck. She placed her right hand a top of it.

Please Deck! Answer my call! Akiza thought.

"I draw!" Akiza drew her card; which flashed a bright whitish-red color. Allison took notice of this and gaped.

"What's this?!" Akiza looked the card she drew; and her eyes widened slightly.

Cosmic Rose? Akiza wondered. She shook her head. No time to question it! Just play the card Akiza! Akiza grabbed the card she drew and placed it into her Duel Disk.

"I activate the Spell card, Cosmic Rose!" Akiza declared. "If I control Black Rose Dragon or Stardust on my field, I can Special Summon the other to my field from either players Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to my field. Also, the monster I Special Summoned via this card's effect gives its ATK and DEF to the monster already present on the field! And all it cost is half my LP and all the cards in my hand." Akiza sent the rest of the cards in her hand to Graveyard. (Akiza's LP: 100/2 = 50.) However, Allison began to laugh.

"You don't have a Stardust Dragon Akiza!" Allison laughed while pointing it , one of Akiza's Monster Zones on her duel disk flashed a whitish-grey color. She looked down at in surprise.

"What in the world?!"

"I'm just as confused as you!" Allison agreed.

Yusei waited outside Zora's apartment for Sector Security to arrive. Which according to Zora, that'd be about 10 to 15 minutes. Suddenly, his Deck in his pocket glowed brightly. Surprised, he unclipped it and opened it and pulled out the card that was glowing. Stardust Dragon. Before he could say/question it, his Stardust Dragon card vanished from his Deck. Yusei stood there in shock.

"What just happened?" Yusei wondered aloud.

After a few moments, the greyish-white glow died down; only reveal Stardust Dragon's card next to Black Rose Dragon's. Stardust Dragon appeared next to Black Rose Dragon. Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon's ATK and DEF shot up to 4900/3800. Akiza grinned, despite her inward shock. Allison just stepped back in shock.

"4900 ATK points?!" She gasped. "I can't stop that!"

"That's right you can't!" Akiza retorted. "And now to end this! Black Rose Dragon, attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon then unleashed purple flames from its mouth; thus incinerating the rainbow colored knight. Allison shrieked as her LP dropped to 0. She glanced at Akiza and gave a sad smile.

"Thank you Akiza." Allison told her idol. "You saved me from this terrible fate. I may have died by my idol's hand, but at least you freed me! As for the power of Link Summoning, you can now use it whenever you'd like. Upon my Life Points hitting 0, the knowledge and data about Link Summoning was transferred to your Duel Disk. Use that Summoning Method well Aki-!" But before she could finish, the shower head above Allison pour down enough water to cover the case. Allison banged on the glass wall, but to no avail. Akiza's glass case opened after she beat Allison. She stepped out only to watch in horror as Allison drowned in the case. Akiza pressed a button on Allison's case; thus opening it. Upon doing so, Allison's body and the water inside flushed out and onto the floor. Akiza stared down at Allison's limp body. Feeling extremely guilt for killing the one that idolized her as a child, decided to take Allison's body with her. After she left the facility, she had Black Rose Dragon incinerate it to ash. Once she was away from the burnt down Facility, Stardust Dragon left her duel disk and flew back to Yusei.

After another 10ish minutes, Akiza arrived back her parents' place. She told her Dragon to bury Allison's body, which Black Rose compiled. After that was done, Akiza recalled her Dragon and began to head inside. Just like last time, Akiza noticed that the lights were off. She guessed her parents were already asleep. However, that assumption would prove incorrect as Akiza limped up the stairs. Her clothes were bloodstained. Her wounds from her brawl and duel haven't fully stopped bleeding, but they were getting there. After going up the stairs, Akiza came face-to-face with her Mom. Setsuko noticed Akiza's injuries and freaked out as quietly as she could muster, despite the state her daughter was in.

"Akiza!" Setsuko whispered loudly. "What happened to you?!" AKiza was about to answer, but her Father appeared next her Mother. Both were dressed in pajamas.

"Akiza…" Hideo began. "Is there something you need to tell us? Like where you've been for the past 5 to 6 hours?" Once again, Akiza was about to answer, but her parents cut her off.

"Actually don't answer that sweetie." Setsuko told her. "We have a very good hunch on where you've been based on your injuries." Akiza looked at them with her blurred vision of her amber eyes via loss of blood and lightheadedness.

"You….do?..." Akiza choked. Setsuko and Hideo both nodded.

"Yes." Hideo replied. Setsuko looked away for a moment, then back to Akiza. Setsuko took a deep breath, then asked the question she and Hideo were dreading to ask their daughter. Regardless, they needed to know. They're Akiza's parents after all.

"Have you…. Have you been going to Arcadia Movement Facilities throughout these last couple nights?"

 **0713MM: And there you have it! Chapter 18 is done! I'll be doing the 2 vs. 1 duel between Jack and Crow against Alex, Allison's brother, next chapter. Aka, Chapter 19. As for the Arcadia Movement having Link Summon, that'll be explained later in the fanfic. But once that part happens, you'll understand why Arcadia knows of Link Summon and how to use it.^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Hey everyone! I welcome you chapter 19! Akiza's Story Arc continues!^^ Speaking of Akiza's Story Arc, it's probably going to last about 2 or 3 more chapters more. Just giving you all a heads up. Anyway, I do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. My co-writer, guardian of the aura Aurasoul does. And I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.**

Chapter 19

Akiza stared at her parents in slight surprise regarding the question that her Mother asked her. Her Mother's question kept playing in her head. Over and over again. " _Have you…. Have you been going to Arcadia Movement Facilities throughout these last couple nights?"_

"Wh-What?..." Akiza choked out a question of her own. "Wh-What do you *cough* mean?..."

"You've been coming home late the last couple of nights. Not only that, but you're injured as well." Setsuko frowned. Akiza wiped some blood off of her face with her fingers.

"It's not that bad Mom, really." Akiza denied. "I'm fine. I just need to rest this off is all." However, despite her claim, Akiza began to feel woozy/nauseous; she felt lightheadedness coming on.

"Akiza are you alright?!" Setsuko gasped. She and Hideo rushing to Akiza's side. Akiza staggered backwards when they approached her. Not because she was scared of them, like she was in the past, but because of her injuries. Her vision became blurry.

"U-Ugh….." Akiza choked out. "I guess rest won't do me much good…." Hideo went to his daughter's side; carefully holding her.

"It's obvious enough you need medical attention. We're taking you to the hospital." He frowned. Akiza glanced at her Father. She shook her head.

"N-No…!" Akiza protested weakly. "If I go there, then every one of my friends will know what's going on with me….. The only one that knows besides you guys is Yusei." Upon saying Yusei's name, Akiza remembers his words regarding her getting Sector Security to handle the situation with Arcadia, but she refused and told him that she could handle it instead. Her lips form a weak smile. Her body was trembling and she felt herself beginning to lose conscious. "Yusei was right….. I should've contacted Sector Security to handle Arcadia and Sayer instead of trying to play hero….." And with that, her body fell forward. Luckily her Father was holding her, so that way she didn't hit the ground upon going unconscious.

"Akiza!" Setsuko shrieked, rushing over to the two.

"She lost conscious." Hideo frowned.

"Then we have to hurry and take her to the hospital." Setsuko told him. "We should also tell Akiza's friends what's going on. I know she said not to, but at this point I don't care."]

The 2 vs. 1 Duel between Jack and Crow vs. Alex went back and forth to an extent. Neither side giving in. Alex got the upper hand at the beginning and middle sections of the duel thanks to his PSY-Frame cards. He almost wiped both Jack and Crow out; leaving them with about 1000 Life Points remaining. But once Jack got Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss out, it was over for Alex.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, attack him directly!" Jack declared. "Go! Absolute Abyss Force!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss's attack connected on Aex; thus sent him flying back into the wall and crumpling to the ground; his Life Points dropped to 0. Jack and Crow deactivated their duel disks once the duel was over and they proceeded to approach Alex. Alex lifted his head up so he could see them. A dark smile plastered his lips as the laser walls on both ends moved towards him.

"You have no idea what you just unleashed here today." Alex grinned darkly at Jack and Crow. Jack scowled.

"You've lost!" Jack noted. Alex just chuckled darkly.

"I guess you misunderstand….." Alex spoke, not caring that the laser walls were much closer to him than they were a few minutes ago. "My psychic abilities have told me what has happened to Akiza in her duel against my sister….. Plus among a few other things….. For example….. Akiza is dying…." At that, Jack and Crow's eyes widened and they clenched their fists in anger. Jack was about to charge at Alex for saying such a thing, but Crow held him back.

"Easy Jack!" Crow told his Foster Brother. "He's not worth it." Both of them watched as the laser's burned Alex's body to nothing. Dark laughter erupted from Alex as he died from his own Death Arena.

Sirens were then heard as Sector Security rushed to the scene. Trudge and Mina coming out of the truck and heading up to Yusei's room in Zora's place. Only to see Jack, Crow and Alex's burnt body.

"Jack, Crow you guys alright?!" Trudge asked in concern, rushing to them. Crow glanced at Trudge and Mina as they entered.

"Yeah; we're fine." Crow told them. "But that guy's body isn't. And Jack isn't okay either." As if to prove his point, Jack was shaking absolute rage. Especially regarding what Alex said moments before he died:

" _You have no idea what you just unleashed here today." Alex grinned darkly at Jack and Crow. Jack scowled._

" _You've lost!" Jack noted. Alex just chuckled darkly._

" _I guess you misunderstand….." Alex spoke, not caring that the laser walls were much closer to him than they were a few minutes ago. "My psychic abilities have told me what has happened to Akiza in her duel against my sister….. Plus among a few other things….. For example….. Akiza is dying…."_ Jack didn't even acknowledge Trudge and Mina's presence in the room. However, when Jack finally did acknowledge them, he spoke 1 thing:

"We need to tell Yusei."

"Huh?" Trudge asked. "What are you talking about Jack? It's probably just the shock of being in the presence of an assassin talking instead of your actual self."

"Forget about that." Crow told Trudge. "Let's just get that assassin's body out of here so that Yusei's room doesn't smell like burnt corpse."

All 4 of them agreed to that. So with that, Trudge, Mina, Jack and Crow got the burnt body out of Yusei's room in Zora's place. Once that was done, Jack and Crow cleaned the whole room, then watched Trudge and Mina leave, along with the rest of Security that they brought with them. Once Sector Security had left, Yusei and Zora headed back inside her place. Zora took note of high clean the place was and she gave both Jack and Crow a smile, as if silently thanking them. Jack kept a facial expression of slight concern, while Crow grinned. Yusei began to head upstairs to his room, but Jack stopped him by grabbing his arm. Yusei turned to face him.

"Yes Jack?" Yusei asked his Foster Brother tiredly.

"Yusei, Akiza's in danger." Jack blurted out of his mouth a little more loudly than he anticipated. "She might even be dying. I honestly don't believe Akiza could die that easily, considering what her life is right now. She has us for friends, she has parents back into her life." Yusei stayed silent for a several moments; not saying a word. Despite Jack being a tough person to scare, Yusei's reaction to his news scared _him_ a little. Heck, even Crow was a bit scared.

"Yusei?" Crow asked.

"What are we waiting around here for? Let's go find Akiza!" Yusei blurted out of his mouth. Crow put his hands up and Jack gave Yusei an unnoticeable smirk.

"Slow down Yusei!" Crow told Yusei. "We don't even know where she is! It's highly possible she's at her parents' place, but we don't know that for sure." Then suddenly Yusei's phone rang; he quickly picked up.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Yusei it's me. I got a call from Akiza's parents. Akiza is in the hospital and she's injured pretty bad." Aura answered urgently. Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"Akiza..!" Yusei breathed. Crow approached Yusei's shoulder and spoke as loudly as he could so that Aura could hear him, while Zora could not.

"Do you know what happened to Akiza that'd send her straight to the hospital?" Crow asked Aura. "Did Mr. and Mrs. Izinski say anything?"

"They told me she was heavily injured. Not only that, but they also believe that Akiza has been fighting against the Arcadia Movement." Aura continued. Yusei went silent for several moments, then he sighed inwardly.

 _Might as well tell them now._ Yusei thought.

"Akiza told me her plan to fight against the Arcadia Movement." Yusei began. "I told her that it was too dangerous for her alone and that done either I should accompany her, or she should call Sector Security. She refused both suggestions and I didn't press further on the matter. Had I been a little more persistent, I could have been helping Akiza out, but I wasn't. I feel it's my fault that Akiza's injured severely. And from Jack told me that this assassin told them him and Crow, Akiza is dying." Jack and Crow glanced at each other, then they turned back to face Yusei with glares.

"You _knew_ Akiza's plan this whole time?!" Jack snapped.

"And you _didn't tell us about it_?!" Crow added; just as angry as Jack.

"Can we please save the blame game for later? Just get to the hospital now already!" Aura yelled through the phone. Yusei glanced at Jack and noticed their angry glares at him. He sighed, then turned away from them.

"Yeah." Yusei replied. "Yeah; we can get to the hospital." He glanced back at Jack and Crow again. "In fact, we will be heading out now."

Hideo and Setsuko were sitting in front of the doors to the operating room. Both wore worried expressions. They looked up when they heard some approach them. It was Aura.

"Did she just go in for surgery?" She asked them.

"Yes; several minutes ago." Hideo nodded.

"I see." Aura frowned, looking at the doors. "I already called Yusei he and the guys should be here soon." As if on cue, the doors swung open; thus Yusei, Jack and Crow entered the waiting room area.

"Are we late?" Crow asked. Yusei.

"She's in the surgery room right now. So now we wait." Aura said. Jack gave a nod and headed over to a chair and sat down, then grabbed a magazine off the table next to the chair he was sitting in and proceeded to read it. Crow sat on the opposite end of Jack. As for Yusei, he remained silent as he looked up at the sign above the surgery room. He took a seat in a chair not too far from it and continued to look up at it.

 _Akiza…._ Yusei thought. After several moments, Yusei took a deep breath, then turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Izinski.

"How….. How badly was Akiza hurt?" Yusei asked them nervously.

"We didn't see the full extent of her wounds, but she was bleeding badly. On top of that, she lost conscious." Hideo told Yusei. Yusei felt severe concern and worry wash over his face. His facial color turned pale.

"I…." Yusei began, even more nervous than before. "I knew of Akiza's plan to fight against Arcadia by herself. I tried to accompany her, and I tried to get her to get Sector Security to handle it. But she brushed both my offers aside. Had I persisted on joining her, then maybe…..then maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital right now…." Yusei felt something hit his head. He grunted and picked the item that hit him from off the ground. A magazine. He glanced in the direction it came from. Jack had thrown it. Jack's facial expression wore a deep scowl on it.

"Yusei, stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control." Jack told his Foster Brother. "It's not your fault Akiza's in the hospital right now. She made her choice to fight against Arcadia without any help. So it's her own fault that she's here." He glances at Mr. and Mrs. Inzinski, who were giving him looks of surprise and quite possibly anger. Jack raised his hands up in defeat. "No offense or anything."

"As much as I really hate to admit it, and I can't stress that enough, Jack is right." Aura sighed, flinching at herself. "Akiza shouldn't had tried to do this on her own. True she wished to do this for the sake of atoning for what she done while in Arcadia Movement; and hoping no other young Psychic Duelist would go there. Regardless, she should've at least trusted us to help her instead of carrying the burden all on her own. One cannot carry the world on their shoulders. One must rely on others in order to carry on."

"Akiza probably picked up that habit from me." Yusei released a light chuckle.

"Look Yusei." Crow began. "To put it simply, we're _all_ worried for Akiza. Her parents more so than us, but you get my point."

"Right. So for now we'll wait here for Akiza." Aura said, leaning against the wall; still looking at the door. She then turned to glance over at Yusei. "And next time you keep something like this from us again you'll regret it; I assure you." Yusei inwardly shivered at Aura's words towards him when she said that.

"I don't doubt that." Yusei agreed.

"Good." Aura said with a 'sweet' smile, before returning her gaze to the door. While they waited, the door(s) to the surgery room open. Everyone within the small group looked up at the nurse. Both Hideo and Setsuko Inzinski look up at the nurse at the same time. Both parents had urgent expressions on their faces.

"How is she?" Hideo asked. Setsuko opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. After a few moments, Setsuko gains the courage to speak.

"Is she….. Is she going to live?..." Setsuko choked out. The nurse glanced at Setsuko, then Hideo, then the others present in the waiting room. The nurse then glanced back at Hideo and Setsuko.

"In the condition she's in now?" The nurse inquired. "It's possible, but highly unlikely unfortunately. The severe loss of blood says it all." Setsuko begins to cry and Hideo wraps an arm around her. She then turns her head and cries into Hideo's shoulder.

"However," the nurse continued suddenly. "if any of you are willing to donate at least 1 pint of your blood, perhaps a bit more, Akiza _will_ survive through this. Last time I checked, she was hooked up to several machines. Not only that, but she's in a comatose-like state as of now." She glanced at the group; as if waiting for a reply from any of them. After a few more moments of silence, Mr. and Mrs. Inzinski broke the ice.

"I'll do it." Hideo spoke up.

"No. I will." Hideo and Setsuko gasped, then turned in the direction of who spoke. It was none other than the raven-haired, cobalt-eyed teen. Yusei Fudo. Shortly after, Jack, Crow and Aura glanced in Yusei's direction.

"Yusei…" Setsuko breathed.

"Are you sure brother?" Aura asked with a frown. Yusei glanced between Setsuko and Hideo Izinski, along with his sister; Aura. He nods at both of them.

"I'm positive." Yusei replied. "If giving up at least 1 pint of blood saves Akiza's life, then I'm all in." Aura gave him a small smile; knowing that was his answer before turning to the nurse. "

"Well you heard him nurse. Go ahead and take a pint." She said. The nurse nodded.

"If you come with me Mr. Fudo I'll take you to the room where I can take your blood." She said.

Yusei nodded standing and following the nurse down the hall to another room. He took off his jacket and gloves, as he did that, the nurse took his arm; tying his upper arm tightly before tapping his veins to get them to show more. After that, she got the sterile needle and inserting it in his arm; drawing the blood and having it equal the 1 pint necessary..

"Alright, you'll feel light headed, so please stay seated for a while." The nurse said, before hurrying off with the blood to the emergency room. Yusei gave a soft sigh as he leaned his head back. Aura walked in the room ; looking at him.

"You ok?" She asked. Yusei glanced at Aura. His vision was slightly blurred via the loss of that 1 pint of blood.

"Y-Yeah." Yusei replied. "I'm fine. I'm glad Akiza will be okay after the surgeries are over." She nodded, walking over and sat next to him. He looked at her for a moment. "Aura did you knew what Akiza was doing?" He asked. She was silent before she sighed.

"Sorta. I mean the injuries gave it away, but I didn't want to jump the gun or anything really." She admitted.

"But if you knew something, why didn't you question her or tried to stop her?" He asked. She sighed again, removing her hat and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look Yusei I… I have done some bad things in the past. Things I'm not proud of. Things I had to do in order to protect the people I care about. Akiza was doing the same thing and I felt that I'd be a hypocrite on stopping her. And I have no right to even try to stop her anyway, so I chose to just stay by her side and help her as a loyal friend." Yusei looked at his sister; surprised it made him realized there were things he didn't know about her. Carefully, he patted her back.

"Well I'm sure Akiza is thankful for that." He said.

"Heh yeah." Aura said with a strained smile. "So now we'll wait until she's awake." Yusei gave a nod in agreement.

Akiza groaned before slowly opening her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling and noises of machines. She looked around. _Am I in the hospital?_ She thought. She then looked to the side and was shocked to see Yusei sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed.

"Y-Yusei?..." Akiza breathed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Akiza." Yusei answered. Akiza gaped. Yusei put his hand on top of her right hand. She looked down at Yusei's hand, then back up at Yusei. His lips had a smile present on them. However, he failed to realize that he was touching Akiza's hand with his bandaged one from when he got a pint of his blood extracted from his body so that the hospital could save Akiza's life. Akiza took notice of it before he did.

"Yusei, why is your arm bandaged up?" Akiza asked him. At this, Yusei looked down at his bandaged arm and he moved his hand away from Akiza.

"It's nothing Akiza." Yusei lied. Akiza gave him a concerned look regarding his bandaged arm, but said nothing else regarding the matter. Yusei mentally slapped himself for lying right in Akiza's face.

 _Idiot!_ Yusei thought. _Why did I lie right in Akiza's face?! Ugh!_ Before Akiza could say more, the the doors to her hospital room opened up. Yusei turned around to see who was coming in. Akiza looked up and smiled when she saw her parents enter the room.

"Akiza! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Setsuko proclaimed, relieved, rushing to hug her daughter. Akiza winced slightly at her Mother hugging her.

"Not so hard Mom!" Akiza protested in a slightly joking tone/manner. "You'll make the job for the nurses and doctors here harder!"

"Heh glad to see you're awake now Akiza." Hideo smiled, walking to Akiza's other side as Setsuko gently hugged Akiza.

"As am I Mr. and Mrs. Izinski." Yusei agreed.

"How do you feel Akiza?" Setsuko asked; worried. Akiza glanced towards her Mother and gave her a smile.

"Aside from the fact that I feel numb via that stuff ( **Note: I actually don't remember the same of that stuff they use to make you go numb. And no, it's not novacane)** they give you so that you feel so much pain via the operations, I feel pretty great actually." Both Akiza's parents felt tears threaten to fall out of their eyes.

"I'm so glad that that is the case." Hideo smiled. Akiza raised her arm to touch her Father's arm, but she winced and pulled back her arm.

"Ow!" Akiza hissed. Setsuko and Hideo looked at each other, then back Akiza.

"Rest Akiza." Hideo told his daughter. "You need those wounds of yours to heal. Considering what you been through with Arcadia, even I myself am surprised you were able to endure and survive all those assaults." Setsuko glared at Hideo, then her gaze softened and she turned back to Akiza.

"Akiza." Setsuko started. Akiza glanced towards her Mother. Upon doing so, she notices the hurt in her Mother's eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you were fighting the Arcadia Movement?" Akiza looked down a bit; slightly avoiding her Mother's eyes.

"Because I didn't want you and Dad to worry. Or to be concerned about me." Akiza admitted."I thought you would know that I could handle myself. That's one of the reasons I didn't tell anyone. Except Yusei."

"Why is that Akiza?" Hideo asked. "We're your parents. We want you to be safe. We want to protect you from things such as this." He gestures to all the bandages, stitches, casts, tubes and cords connected to Akiza's body. At this, Akiza looked down even more.

"I'm sorry…" Akiza murmured softly. "I should've told you guys immediately, but I was too afraid what you'd say. My mind was set to believe that the Arcadia Movement was _my_ problem and _my_ problem alone. And look where that got me. Near death via severe loss of blood from my fights and last couple duels in those 2 Arcadia Facilities. Hey wait a minute, if I'm supposed to still be in a coma or something via severe loss of blood, how the heck am I awake now?"

"Yusei gave you some of his blood." Aura walked in the room, looking tired as she went on. "The nurse said you needed blood in order to survive the surgery. Luckily Yusei's blood was a match with yours, so he allowed the nurse to take some of his blood so the doctors could give it to you." Akiza covered her mouth in surprise, then she glanced at Yusei. Yusei gave her a light smile. A tiny blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Yusei…" Akiza breathed. "Why….Why did you do that?" At this, Yusei's smile only increased.

"I did it because you're my friend." Yusei replied. "A friend that I care about." Akiza's lips began to quiver and tears start to fall down her face.

"Yusei…" Akiza whispered. "You didn't have to do that for me…"

"I chose to Akiza." Yusei told her. Aura grumbled.

"Ugh enough with the lovey dovey scene already. It's too early for it!" She hissed. Both Akiza and Yusei glanced at each other, blushed, then turned to face Aura.

"We're not lovebirds!" They both shot back.

"I never said you two were lovebirds. But if you don't want me to call you guys that, then stop acting like an old married couple." Aura deadpanned with a yawn. Setsuko laughed while both Akiza and Yusei's faces became red as a tomato.

"Aura don't you think you're being a little mean?" Hideo chuckled; amused.

"You're laughing too Sir; I don't think you should be talking." Aura smirked. "And to answer your question, they make it way too easy. That's why everybody does it. Plus this is a little punishment for not telling us anything."

"Hey! I had my reasons!" Akiza shot back.

"Whatever. Just know I'm going easy on you guys now. Next time you try this, well let's just say you won't get off easy." Aura retorted with an evil smirk on her lips. Akiza and Yusei paled after hearing that, but said nothing response. Setsuko continued to laugh to herself regarding Akiza and Yusei being lovebirds.

"Now that we cleared that up, I hope you're ready for more visitors cause Toru, Misaki, Leo, Luna, and the rest are here and were worried sick." Aura yawned.

"Oh." Akiza rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "That all depends on what the nurses and doctors say."

"Too late!" Toru opened the door wide opened as Leo and Luna rushed in as Jack and Crow walked to the doorway.

"Akiza are you ok?!" Leo asked urgently on Akiza's left.

"Of course she's not Leo; she's in the hospital for a reason for crying out loud!" Luna scowled, sitting on Akiza's right.

"Easy you two, don't be too rough." Toru grinned.

"Glad to see you awake Akiza." Crow smiled. "Had us worried for a second." Akiza gave all her other friends a smile.

"Don't worry guys; I'm fine." Akiza reassured them. "Now I'm just recovering from the event as of now."

"As long you don't try something like that again." Jack scoffed.

"I'm with Jack on that one." Aura nodded, before she stiffened. "Not again. I gotta get some sleep I'm going crazy if I'm still agreeing with Jack." Everyone else laughed at that, including Jack.

At the 3rd and final Facility for Arcadia, a business wearing brown-haired, green-eyed man walked down the corridors of the Facility; passing by several Arcadia soldiers and went inside his new office. Several soldiers stood inside the office; as if waiting his arrival. The brown haired businessman approached his chair and sat upon it. Once he did, a couple soldiers approached him, while the others went to the sides of the office.

"Sayer Sir." The first one spoke. "It is most unfortunate regarding the last 2 Facilities." Sayer pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yes yes; I'm already aware of what happened." Sayer responded. "Just give me the data on Akiza Izinski."

"Right." The second one replied. He pulls out a folder and places it on the desk. "The good news is that thanks to Maria and Allison's efforts, Akiza is now in the hospital. She would not have been in the hospital had she either re-joined our cause, or just told the rest of her pitiful loser friends. The only person she told of her plans to oppose us was Yusei Fudo." Upon hearing Yusei's name, Sayer clenched his fist so hard that broke the pencil in his hand. Upon that happening, several bits and pieces of the pencil fell everywhere.

"Yusei Fudo….." Sayer growled angrily. " _He_ ruined everything! Had he not gotten into Akiza's head, she'd still be mine! That's why I assigned Alex, Allison's brother, to be my Assassin and _kill_ Yusei! Had that happened, Akiza would be broken and she'd come back to me!" He slammed his fist onto the desk, then turned his chair around. The 2 soldiers looked at each other, then back Sayer's chair.

"Uhhh Sir?" The first asked. "What should we do? They're no doubt by now that Akiza's friends and family know the whole story regarding her plans to wipe Arcadia off the face of the Earth." Sayer didn't say anything in response at first, then he began to laugh darkly to himself. Instead of turning around to face the 2, he replied instead.

"Now that all my other plans to get her back have failed… My hand has been forced… Time for my final plan… Operation: Kill and Rebuild Akiza Izinski…" Sayer spoke in a cold tone. "This way…..Akiza shall be rebuilt into an Humanoid with machine parts that keep programmed and loyal to Arcadia….." Sayer then turned his chair around to face the soldiers. A dark smile present on his face. "What I need you 2 to do…..is send Akiza a note/invitation to come to this Facility…...alone…." The 2 soldiers nodded. After that, Sayer continued. "Tell her in the note…...that I just want to talk…. Understood?..." He glanced between the 2 and they nodded again.

"Right away Sayer Sir!" They both saluted in unison. After that, they left the office. After the 2 soldiers left, Sayer began to laugh darkly and loudly to himself. His final operation/plan was genius. However...little did he know that his final plan to get Akiza Izinski back for Arcadia would fall to pieces and blow up right in his face...

 **0713MM: Yeah I know. Filler chapter. At the New Domino Hospital no less. This isn't the best written chapter for the fanfic. But ayyyyyy! If you guys don't mind a filler chapter every now and then, then there you go! Filler chapter!^^ And now Sayer makes his first** **appearance** **in this Story Arc for Akiza. He was mentioned by several Arcadia Soldiers, Maria, Allison and Alex throughout this Story Arc, but didn't make an actual appearance until now. Regardless, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Hey guys! It's been a LONG time in the making, but chapter 20 is FINALLY done! Phew! I'm quite positive you'll enjoy this chapter as I did writing it!^^** **Anyways** **, I do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. 5Ds belongs to its creators, as well as Aura belonging to my co-writer, guardian of the aura Aurasoul. Now then...chapter start!**

Chapter 20

Akiza looked out the window with a bored expression on her face as the doctors had told her she would have to stay for a couple of days until she was well enough to move. Yet already she had nothing to do. Akiza releases a heavy sigh from her mouth.

"*sigh* Soooooooooooooo boooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd." Akiza complained. "I want out of here already so I can hang out with Yusei and all my other friends."

"Well it's a good thing I came to visit then." Akiza gasped and quickly looked to see Misty standing at the door with a smile.

"Misty, it's good to see you." Akiza smiled. "So tell me, what exactly brings you here? I would have thought you'd still be at one of your photo shoots in a different part of the world." Misty walked into Akiza's hospital room and took a seat in the chair next to Akiza's hospital bed.

"I got my vacation time already paid off." Misty explained. "That's why I was at Carly's apartment for awhile. Now I'm at my own apartment. But since I heard what happened to you via your friends and family, I thought I'd stop by to chat with you for awhile."

"Oh? You wanted to talk to me?" Akiza asked the supermodel; slightly surprised. "What about?"

"Oh just the fact that your tried to fight against Arcadia alone with _none_ of your friends backing you up." Misty told the hospitalized Akiza. Akiza only rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes; I know." Akiza retorted. "And next time I fight them, I will see who wishes to help me." Misty gave a nod at Akiza's answer.

 _No not really._ Akiza thought to herself. _I can't endanger the ones that are my friends._

"Then you can count me in on the next time you head out." They looked up to see Aura coming in with a light smile.

"Greetings." Misty smiled. "Here to visit too eh?"

"Yeah. I'm Aura by the way; Aura Fudo." Aura smiled, putting out her hand to Misty. Misty shook Aura's hand with her own.

"Yusei's sister, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah; that's me. I see news goes fast." Aura said with a light laugh. Misty laughed lightly as well. Akiza glanced between the supermodel and Yusei's sister. She about to say something, but closed her mouth when Aura continued. "Glad to see you're doing fine Akiza. I wanted to check on you before heading to Satellite." Aura said, facing Akiza. At this, Akiza and Misty glanced at each other, then back at Aura.

"Why are you going to Satellite?" Misty asked.

"Oh I sometimes go there to help out Martha when it comes to watching the kids at the orphanage. They can be a handful; especially the ones Crow raised. Though they're just the sweetest little ones." Aura chuckled. When Aura mentioned Crow's name, Misty turned to face Aura and stared at Aura's eyes. Anyone that was considered normal would think of it as creepy. But Akiza knew what Misty was doing.

"Um...is something wrong?" Aura asked curiously. Misty closed her eyes and her lips formed a smile.

"Nothing's wrong Aura." Misty replied with after she re-opened her eyes. Her smile still upon her lips. "Just the fact that I see it in your eyes that you have something regarding Crow. And it's not the fact that you're friends. I see something much deeper coming between you 2 in the future."

"Wait what?" Aura questioned, surprised. Akiza's lips formed a sly grin as Misty continued.

"I'm sure you're quite aware of Carly's fortune telling through her deck, right?" Misty asked the surprised Aura.

"Yeah I am. I've seen her do it a few times." Aura nodded. Misty's smile didn't falter, but it didn't widen either.

"Well, let's just say that I do _my_ fortune telling via looking at the faces of people I meet each and every day." Misty replied. "I don't even have to say anything to them. Just look at them in the face. Or in their eyes. Either or works. So with the explanations done and over with, time for the information. To be simplify it; you have feelings for Crow. Deep feelings. Is it love? It's quite possible. How you take what I've told you is up to you. But that's just what I see when I look at your face Aura." Aura was speechless. A deep red blush on her face as she opened her mouth in shock.

"W-Wait I… Oh Crimson Dragon I think you got the wrong idea or something! I-I mean Crow is just a friend!..." She retorted; tongue tied. Misty's smile widened slightly.

"You are denying it." Misty noted. "But like I said, how you take what I told you just now is ultimately up to you."

"I'm not denying anything! Akiza help me out here!" Aura begged, looking at her friend with a red face.. Unfortunately, Akiza did the opposite of helping Aura out. She instead _laughed_ at what Misty said.

"Hahahahaha! Oh Misty; that was great!" Akiza laughed heartily.

"Akiza!" Aura whined with a scowl. "Look there's nothing going on with me and Crow we're just friends!"

"If you say so." Misty replied; her smile still present on her lips. Soon, it became hard for her to keep her laughter in, and she too, began to laugh along with Akiza.

"Oh I am so going to get you back for this Akiza!" Aura hissed; her face still flushed.

"You will try!" Akiza giggled.

"I will! Don't think I won't mess with you and Yusei even more!" Aura retorted At this, Akiza felt her face/cheeks heat up. "That's what I thought." Aura added with a nod. To break the awkwardness that was now rising between the 3 of them, Akiza spoke up.

"So, what will you do for the rest of the day Misty?" Akiza asked the supermodel. Misty shrugged in response.

"Not really sure Akiza." Misty admitted. "Might hang out at Carly's place for awhile after this, then probably either come back here for the last hour or so of visiting hours, then head to my apartment for the rest of the night."

"Well, I better get going then myself." Aura said, walking to the door. "See ya Akiza, Misty." Misty and Akiza waved bye to Aura as she walked out of the room.

"Akiza can you tell me something?" Misty asked suddenly. Akiza turned to face Misty; a surprised look on her face.

"What is it Misty?" Akiza asked the supermodel.

"Well, how much do you know about Aura?" Misty asked in a serious tone. Akiza's surprised expression faltered a bit regarding this question from Misty.

"Well for the starters, she's the sister to Yusei Fudo, she was raised in Crash Town, is the Crimson Priestess for the Crimson Dragon/Protector of the Signers..." Akiza was about to continue, but Misty interjected.  
"Hold on, is that _all_ you know about Aura?" Misty inquired. Akiza was taken slightly aback by Misty's question.

"No. There's one more thing." Akiza admitted.

"Oh?" The supermodel asked. "And what might that be?" Akiza took a deep breath before answers.

"She also has scars." Akiza replied. "I saw them on her shoulder area and arms." Misty pondered this by putting a hand to her chin.

"Hmm…" Misty pondered aloud; curious by this revelation. "Why haven't you ever really talked and got to know Aura?"

"It's not like me and the others haven't tried. It's just Aura… She doesn't seem to like talking about herself, or even about her life back in Crash Town. She would always stiffen up and change the subject to something or leave the area." Akiza sighed. "Even a simple question like her favorite color sets her off."

"You're joking." Misty gaped, shocked.

"I wish." Akiza sighed. Misty's surprised expression faltered and her lips curved into a frown.

"So that's why I saw pain deep within her eyes." Misty told her red-haired Signer friend.

"What do you mean?" Akiza questioned.

"Well, I saw some other things in Aura's future besides her and Crow." Misty frowned. "She seemed to be dueling with a dangerous person who she seems to know. Not only that, I saw scars on her body as well."

"Do you have an idea on how Aura got the scars in the first place?" Akiza inquired. Akiza frowned in slight disappointment when Misty shook her head no.

"Unfortunately, not even I know." Misty admitted. "If you want the answer to that question, you'll have ask Aura yourself."

"So never then." Akiza sighed. "What other scars did you see?"

"Particularly one on her neck that goes down diagonally. Guess that's why she wears a turtleneck." Misty frowned.

"So now what?" Akiza asked. "We don't know exactly how Aura gained those scars. And my curiosity will get the better of me. Again. I know Aura will probably not answer this question outright, but there might be a way to get an answer; one way or another. Because like you said Misty, there's more to a person than meets the eye. And I want to know Aura better as a person. I cannot imagine how badly Yusei wants to know his own sister more than he already does."

"I'm surprised she hasn't even told Yusei. I mean he is the most trustworthy person anyone can meet." Misty added. "And I bet the two already care for one another very much, right?" Akiza nodded.

"As brother and sister, yes." Akiza told her supermodel friend. "One would think it'd take them a while for them to get used to each other being siblings after finding out, but they really seem to fit together."

"We'll that's good." Misty nodded. "You guys will just have to give her time. It seems that she just needs to know she can talk to you all without being judged."

"Us? Judge her?" Akiza questioned. "Why would we do that?"

"I'm not saying you would, but it might be what she's thinking and is afraid of." Misty answered. "Of course, that's just my opinion on the matter."

Later that night, after Misty left and gave Akiza a goodbye, outside the hospital, two shadowy figures walked towards the doors of the hospital. Despite the doors being locked, the 2 shadowy figures managed to unlock the lock with their psychic abilities. Thus heading inside the hospital. They approached the receptionist desk and noticed that no one was in the chair. The 2 figures shrugged, then proceeded past the desk and down a corridor to the left. After walking for a few moments, they come across a list of patients and what floors they were on. The list was alphabetized. Once they saw Akiza's name on the list, the 2 figures grinned maliciously.

"Perfect…." The first one spoke. "Floor 2 eh? So be it then." The first one turned to his colleague. "Let's go to the 2nd floor and give Miss Akiza Izinski a little…..visit…" The second figure nodded, then proceeded to follow the first up the stairs at the end of the corridor.

After about 5 minutes of walking up the stairs, then another 5 to find Akiza Izinski's hospital room, the 2 figures opened the door slowly anc crept inside as quietly as they could. They approached Akiza's hospital bed and took notice of her sleeping form. Her arms laying on the sides of her body, her eyes closed. The 2 figures glanced between each other and Akiza's sleeping form on the hospital bed.

"Well…..now what?" The second figure asked. The first figure rolled his eyes.

"Simple." The first remarked. "We just leave the invi-I mean, note on Miss Akiza Izinski's bedside table… Then we leave….. And good thing this mission was quick and easy…. Was never a fan of these doctor/nurse facilities anyways…" The first figure pulls out what appears to be an envelope from his pocket and places it onto the bedside table next to Akiza's hospital bed. After that was done, the 2 figures walk out and leave Akiza's hospital room.

The next morning, Akiza woke up with a yawn; stretching as she then noticed an envelope on her bedside table.

"Eh? What's this?" Akiza wondered aloud. Akiza picked the envelope up off the bedside table and opened it; pulling out the paper within said envelope. Akiza proceeded to unravel the note and proceeded to read it. As she read the note, her eyes began to widen with each passing second as she read the note. After she finished reading it, she placed the note back on the table. Her entire body began to shake. Luckily, it did not damage any of her stitches, nor reopen any of her wounds. Akiza's body shaking slowly ceased as her hospital room door opened. In the threshold of the door stood Misty; wearing a blue dress and her black hair down. Her grey eyes observed the hospital room. When her eyes met Akiza's, her lips formed a smile and she walked inside; closing the door. She then proceeded to take a sea in one of the chairs next to Akiza's hospital bed.

"Wearing a dress again I see." Akiza noted as she greeted Misty. Misty nodded and gave a smile.

"That is correct." Misty told her red-haired Signer friend. "It's part of my job. I guess I've been so used to it that I barely have any casual clothing to wear." Akiza gave a light laugh.

"Well that's good Misty." Akiza told the supermodel. She then looked away; as if shameful. Misty noticed the look on Akiza's face and she felt concern and sympathy the red-haired female Signer.

"You alright Akiza?" The supermodel asked her friend; still concerned. She then took notice of the opened envelope and note left on the bedside table. Curious, Misty stretches her hand over to the bedside table and picks the note up. Just like Akiza when she read it earlier, Misty's eyes widened as she read the note. However unlike Akiza, Misty clenched her teeth, along with her fists; thus crumpling the note up in the process. After she did that, she threw the note into the trash. Akiza took notice of this and glanced back at Misty, who had a tick/anger mark above her head.

"Misty?" Akiza wondered. "You alright?"

"Those bastards…!" Misty growled lowly. "Threatening you like that so that you can go alone and possibly end up dead by those monsters… Unacceptable…! Unforgivable…!"

"Misty!" Misty stopped her ranting to herself and turned to face a worried Akiza. Her facial expression softened a bit when she saw Akiza's expression/genuine concern. Misty knew exactly what Akiza was gonna say, so she answered for her without the question being asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Misty admitted. "I just curious about why there was a note on your bedside table. So my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to read it. Guess that turned out to be a mistake based on my reaction to it." Misty paused for a brief moment, then continued. "But seriously Akiza, you can't go to this facility alone. Sayer _will_ kill you! Plus you're still recovering from the last facility you went to! I don't want to know what will happen you go alone!" Misty gestured to the bandages and stitches on Akiza's body while she said the last couple sentences. At this however, Akiza released a huff and she crossed her arms while she sat up in the hospital bed. Misty took notice of Akiza's expression, which surprised her a bit. Was that…..defiance in Akiza's eyes?

"No Misty. _I_ have to do myself." Akiza told her supermodel friend sternly. "You read the note yourself. If I don't go alone, anyone that comes with me will die; plus me as well."

"Even so; it's still too dangerous for you to go alone! This is Sayer we're talking about remember." Misty scowled.

"I'm _not_ going to let any of my friends die." Akiza shot back. "This is _my_ problem Misty. And I plan to fix it." Misty frowned when Akiza said this. Despite the harshness within Akiza's statement when she said it, Misty could also pick up a scent of deep concern and overprotectiveness coming from Akiza when she said it. Misty only sighed in defeat.

"Even so, how do you plan to even leave the hospital? It's not like you can sneak out." She frowned. Akiza cursed in response.

"You're right Misty." Akiza admitted. "However, I think my injuries should be healed fully by the time I have to go to the Main Arcadia Movement Facility." Misty's frown deepened.

"You sure?" The supermodel asked the red-haired Signer. Akiza nodded.

"Of course I'm sure." Akiza replied. Once more, Misty sighed in defeat.

"If you say so Akiza." Misty spoke; concern still seeped through her voice towards the red-haired Signer.

"Well Ms Izinski, you're injuries have healed nicely." The nurse in Akiza's hospital bedroom told Akiza. "Once the doctor gives a final check, you'll be able to go home." Akiza smiled delight, while the rest of her friends in the room cheered. (More specifically the other Signers and Leo if anything.) Misty stood in the shadows of the room; watching carefully; as well as Aura.

"Well this is great!" Leo grinned.

"Yeah!" Luna added on. "With you being discharged from the hospital, you can return to school!" Then the young girl's facial expression changed. "Only downside is that you'll have several homework assignments to make up." Akiza chuckled at that, which surprised Luna.

"Well, those homework assignments will have to wait." Akiza told Luna. Luna nodded.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Luna told the older female Signer. "That's why I brought your assignments your parents place."

"Well, that was nice of you Luna." Akiza told the young girl as she ruffled Luna's hair. Yusei put his right hand on top of Akiza's left hand.

"Glad to be getting out of here soon Akiza?" Yusei asked her. Akiza turned to face Yusei and she gave a nod and a smile.

"But of course I am Yusei." Akiza replied. Despite her cheerfulness in her voice, deep down, she swore to go after Sayer _tonight_ ; just as that note said.

"Alright guys, let's leave so Akiza can get her last check with the doctors." Jack told the others. The others nodded in agreement to Jack's statement and proceeded to leave the room. The only one left was Yusei, who decided to stay behind for a bit longer. Akiza took notice of this, and was surprised.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Why are you still here? Aren't you going to catch up with our friends?"

"In a bit." Yusei answered. Akiza stared at Yusei's blue eyes for a few moments, as did Yusei at Akiza's brown eyes. Suddenly, both of them felt their faces heat up.

"Soooo...you just wished to talk with me?" Akiza asked awkwardly. "If so, what about?"

"Just...be careful Akiza." Yusei responded; as if _knowing_ what Akiza planned to do once she was discharged from the hospital. Akiza's eyes widened slightly at what Yusei just said. Then she smacked herself mentally.

 _Of course! He knows what I plan to do! To get rid of Sayer!_ Akiza thought to herself. The next thing Akiza knew, Yusei was gone, along with Misty, who was within the shadows of the room; same with Aura. After several more minutes, one of the doctors entered the room and did the final check on Akiza. When it came out the way Akiza thought it would, she was finally discharged from Neo Domino Hospital. One of the nurses lead Akiza to the front entrance of the hospital, and she was happy to see that her parents were waiting for her. Setsuko and Hideo hugged their daughter, then proceeded to leave the hospital in Hideo's car; after paying the hospital bill at the front desk of course. And with that, the family of 3 drove off and headed back home.

The other Signers, along with Aura and Misty, walked down the streets of New Domino City. Jack, Crow and Yusei headed back to Zora's place, Leo and Luna back to their complex, and Aura back to her place. Jack and Crow entered Zora's place and headed to their rooms. Once Yusei entered Zora's place, he closed the door behind him. (Or so he thought.) He approached the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water and proceeded to take the cap off and begin to drink it. After a one long sip, he placed it on the counter and smiled.

"I'm really glad Akiza's out of the hospital." Yusei spoke to no one particular; mostly himself.

"Yes; it is wonderful news." Someone spoke from the shadows the threshold to the kitchen. Yusei almost spit the water out he just drank, but did not. He turned around to see who spoke. To his great surprise, Misty Tredwell, the supermodel of New Domino City, stood before him.

"M-Misty?" Yusei stuttered; still surprised by this revelation. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of Akiza." Misty responded. "Akiza needs you Yusei. Even if she herself does not know it or want to accept it." Yusei lowered his gaze from Misty's.

"I know." He replied. "But I cannot force myself into her situation." Misty walked closer towards Yusei until she was about 5 feet from him; her gaze hardened.

"I can see it in your eyes." Misty began. "You want to help Akiza more than anything; especially now. But something is holding you back. The question is: What? What is holding you back? Is it your fear that Akiza will get angry with you? Or is it...something else?..." Yusei felt the hairs on the back of his neck shoot up when Misty said that. Not only that, but he felt guilt rise up in the pit of his stomach.

"I….." Yusei began. "I don't know what to do Misty! I want to help Akiza against Arcadia; I really do! I just…..Gah!" Yusei picked up the water bottle he took a sip out of earlier and threw it against the kitchen wall. The force of the water bottle hitting the kitchen wall made the plastic bottle open and explode. The remaining water from the bottle splashed all across the wall and partially onto the floor. Misty noted this mentally and released a sigh.

"Yusei..." Misty began. As Misty spoke, Yusei turned to face Misty. To Misty's surprise, Yusei was crying. At least to an extent. Uncertain of what to do, Misty approached Yusei and wrapped her right arm around him.

"I don't know what to do Misty..." Yusei whispered. "I want to help Akiza...but I don't know how…"

"You know how Yusei." The supermodel duel the current Turbo Duel Champion. Yusei moved away from Misty so he could look her in the eyes. Despite Yusei not having the same, or rather, similar abilities as Misty does, he understood what she meant. He rolled up his right arm's sleeve and looked the Dragon Head Mark. Yusei glanced back at Misty and he smiled at her.

"You're right Misty." Yusei told the supermodel. "I have my bond as a Signer with Akiza. And even though I can't help her physically, I can help her mentally _and_ spiritually!" Misty nodded.

"That's correct Yusei." Misty told him. Suddenly, Yusei's smile faded and turned into a frown.

"But wait, if me and the other Signers are helping her mentally and spiritually, then who's helping her physically?" He glanced at Misty, as if expecting something. Misty took notice of Yusei looking at her. She closed her eyes and smiled. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. Her grey eyes shined in the dimmed kitchen lighting.

"I'll do it." Misty replied. "But in exchange, you have to go on a date with Akiza." Yusei's mouth fell open in shock.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Yusei gaped. At Yusei's response, Misty smirked.

"That's right Yusei." Misty told him. "I help your girlfriend against Sayer, while you and Akiza go on a date." Yusei sighed in mental defeat, but felt his face heat up when Misty said that Akiza was his girlfriend.

"Akiza's not my-" Yusei began, but he stopped when he saw Misty's grin that said "yes she is" He sighed in defeat. "Okay, _maybe_ she is. But don't tell the others. Except Akiza obviously." Misty nodded.

"Will do." Misty told Yusei. And with that, Misty turned and walked out of Zora's place. Once she was gone, Yusei headed up to his room. Once he was in, he went over to his bed and laid upon it. However, when he laid down on the bed, Yusei felt a paper. He pulled out from underneath himself and read it. His eyes widened in shock. After he finished reading it, (the note was written by Akiza mind you) he closed his eyes, folded it backup, then threw it out the open window. Little did Yusei know that the note written by Akiza would end up in Misty's hands.

After Akiza got home with her parents from the hospital, they had dinner together. To Hideo and Setsuko's surprise, Akiza finished before they did and headed up to her room. She closed the door behind her and approached her bedside table and saw her deck upon it. Her duel disk right next to it. She took a deep breath, then attached her duel disk to her left arm and inserted her deck into her duel disk's deckholder.

"Well." Akiza told herself. "It's now or never at this point. If I don't stop Sayer, he'll continue to do whatever he wants. And I simply cannot allow that!" And with that, Akiza left her room and went down the stairs and out the door. Lucky for her, the location of the facility was written on the note to come to it. Foolish of those soldiers really. Unbeknownst to Akiza, Misty was following behind her in the shadows of the night; holding the note that Akiza herself wrote to Yusei and other Signers that lived at Zora's place.

It took quite some time, but Akiza managed to locate the facility. Or at least, the entrance to it. A manhole cover. Akiza looked down at it and mentally gagged.

"Eugh, a sewer plant is the entrance? Seriously Sayer?" Akiza groaned. She then told herself that getting her own clothes dirty was better than letting Sayer continue to do whatever the hell wants to this City. So with her mind officially made up, Akiza pulled the manhole cover off the entrance and jumped down. Once she landed on the ground, she realized that it wasn't a sewer at all, but a facility. Just like the last 2 she went to. Only this time, there were even more technology within the facility. Cover belts, highly advanced computers, you name it. Akiza walked down the corridor and proceeded to the main control area. She passed a few guards along the way, but they did not stop her, nor even try to fight her. This surprised Akiza quite a bit. She eventually reached the end of the corridor and found herself in a fork of some sorts. She shrugged, and took the left path.

Down the left corridor, Akiza came across on the walls several testing labs and several experiments in progress. When she did, she turned her head to face one of the lab rooms. She felt nauseous as she watched several machines reformat one of the people she dueled. As an identical Human and everything. (Probably Maria.)She turned away only to see it happening in a different lab. But this time, it was one of the soldiers she killed. More specifically the leader. Akiza felt herself cringing and shaking so much. She heard the machinery do their work on the Humanoid soldiers for Arcadia. Not wishing to hear this anymore, Akiza ran down the corridor, only to come to a dead end. She gasped, then turned back around only to come face-to-face with Humanoid carbon copies of Allison and Maria; 2 of the Arcadia Movement Agents she was forced to kill to save her own life. Akiza felt her eyes twitching violently. But not because of anger, because of fear. She backed up until she was against the wall. The 2 Humanoids, along with all the others she killed began to approach her. She closed her eyes.

"Stop it!" Akiza screamed in fear. "Leave me alone!" Just as the Humanoids of Maria and Allison were close enough to grab Akiza, her Signer Mark glowed and Black Rose Dragon appeared; roaring at the Humanoids of Allison and Maria. The roar pushed the 2 back just enough so Black Rose Dragon do its Black Rose Flare attack on them. The attack connected and incinerated them both. After they were incinerated, Black Rose Dragon looked down at Akiza with concern in her eyes. Akiza looked up at her Dragon a gave a thumbs-up; saying that she was okay non-verbally. Her Dragon nodded, then vanished. With that done. Akiza's Signer Mark stopped glowing. Unfortunately, the force of the attack caused the corridor to crumble and collapse, along with the laboratories within the same corridor. Akiza screamed as she fell into the dark abyss below while the rest of the corridor and the labs fell down around her.

After falling what felt like an eternity, Akiza landed on the ground. Unfortunately on her back. Luckily, her Dragon created a bubble to keep her from breaking her back.

"Ow…" Akiza groaned. She then stood up after brushing any debris and dust off of her clothing. She then proceeded to look around the area. "Where am I? Looks like something kind of ancient laboratory of sorts." She glanced upwards and saw windows across the walls. "Make that a giant ancient laboratory." She then took note of the desk at the far end of the room. But no one was sitting in the chair. (Or so it seemed based on the position of the chair.) She then mentally corrected herself. "Actually, make that a giant office."  
"How perceptive of you…...Akiza Izinski…." Akiza gasped in surprise as the chair turned around to reveal a brown-haired, green-eyed male, wearing business clothing. He had a mechanical arm and cane in his other arm. His natural human arm. Which just so happened to be his right arm. The male stood up from the chair and stepped out from the behind the desk so Akiza could get a good view of him. The shadows of the room slightly faded away; revealing the face of the male more clearly. Akiza's mouth fell open in shock, then she closed it and whispered this:

"Sayer…." AKiza breathed.

Akiza stared at Sayer, who was across the room from her. His grin on his lips never faltered ever since there eyes came in contact with each other within the warehouse that Sayer was using as a safehouse of some sort. To hide from Sector Security, perhaps? Even so, Akiza knew what she had to do to her former boss. She had relieve herself of his disastrous ways once and for all. But for some reason, she was shaking. Was it fear? Hatred for all of Sayer's crimes? Regardless, Akiza clenched her hands into fists; which were still shaking. Sayer was the first to break the silence with dark laughter escaping his scarred lips.

"So….. You tracked me down throughout the whole underground parts of the City for several days and nights… And _now_ you realize what, and who, you're up against? You know you're no match for me Akiza… I taught you everything you know about Duel Monsters….. And how to control your Psychic Abilities…. I was your Mentor….. And then you turn your back on me when you realize that you belong with those wretched fools that intervened with my work… And since you've joined those wretched Signer friends of yours thanks to Sector Security persuading you to abandon everything we've done just because of my influence over your life…. Then I am sorry to say…. But I'll have to eliminate you too…." He lifts his left arm up and activates his duel disk, which thanks to his injuries during the Signer vs. Dark Signer War is now not only a part of him, but his left arm is now pretty much all machine. He pulls a card out of his business-like clothing's right hand sleeve and slaps it onto his duel disk. A sword appears in the air and he catches it in his right hand. He then proceeds to charge towards Akiza with the sword pointed at her. Akiza stood frozen in fear at what Sayer was doing. Akiza began to step back in shock from Sayer's actions. As Sayer approaches Akiza, a dark smile curves onto his lips.

"Goodbye Akiza! And good riddance!" Sayer laughed as he came ever so closer. Akiza closed her eyes; prepared for what is to come.

 _I'm sorry Yusei….. I'm sorry…... To all my other friends….._ Akiza thought as the Psychic Sword was about to slash her down. However…..

"Go Gishki Ariel! Protect Akiza!" Akiza opened her eyes just in time to see a blue and black tunic wearing spellcaster holding a scepter out in front of her; blocking Sayer's strike. The block of the strike was so strong that it blasted the Master of Psychic Dueling backwards.

"WHAT?!" Sayer shrieked in a hysterical/insane manner. "How can this be?! You TOLD me no one had followed you here!" Akiza seemed almost just as shocked as Sayer when she saw the monster in front of her.

"I thought no one followed me here too!" Akiza shot back. Suddenly, it hit her. She recalled Misty being one for elegance; considering she's a supermodel in Neo Domino City and all that. And not just in elegance, but she could read fortune of the people she meets via looking at their faces, or eyes, depending on the situation at hand. She also recalled that Misty was originally a Water Deck user. Just like her, the water of the ocean has its own way of being elegant. Akiza closed her eyes for a brief moment; a smile formed on her face. After the brief moment came to an end, Akiza opened her eyes and spoke towards the still shocked Sayer.

"I know who followed me here." Akiza remarked. "It doesn't take a genius, nor a Psychic Duelist to figure it out. Even _you_ of all people should know who it is." Sayer's eyes began to twitch violently as he saw the long black haired, dressed really fancy, supermodel, Misty Tredwell, jump down to the ground next to Akiza. Funny enough, on her feet.

"Misty Tredwell….!" Sayer growled. "Finally we meet again….." Misty's greyish-blue eyes stared down Sayer.

"Of course we meet again, Sayer." Misty remarked coolly. "I was able to find this place, however, it took the help of Akiza here," she gestures towards Akiza. "and one of her friends, Yusei Fudo. Along with her parents." Sayer couldn't think of what to say, so he just gritted his teeth. Akiza seemed surprised by this revelation, so she turned towards Misty.

"What do you mean Misty?" Akiza asked the supermodel. Misty glanced at Akiza before answering.

"Because, when I went to visit you at your friend's place, I couldn't find you there. Well actually, I tried your parent's place, considering you aren't of age to be an adult yet. Despite this, neither of them could tell me exactly where you went. However, Yusei was able to give a clue as to where. And that's where this note Yusei gave me comes into play." She pulls out a handwritten note from what appears to be some sort of pocket. She then tosses the folded note to Akiza, which she catches in her hands and opens it up. She skimmed it, realizing it was her own handwriting. She folds it back up and puts it away in her clothes pocket.

"I see. So that's why you traveled all over the City looking for me." Akiza inquired. Misty gave a nod.

"Partially, yes." Misty spoke. "The other partial part was from both your parents and Yusei when I saw them. They both said the same thing mostly: "Protect Akiza." And I of course, agreed. While I do understand why your parents saying something like that, it did surprise me a bit when Yusei said it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Yusei has strong feelings for you." Akiza blushes slightly at that last remark from Misty. The supermodel chuckled at Akiza's embarrassed face. Unfortunately for them, Sayer wasn't very happy.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Sayer roared. "Akiza would've been fine had that Satellite Reject not intervened in my plans! Had he not opened up Akiza's heart, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" At the mention of Yusei being called a Satellite Reject, Akiza felt her own anger swelling within her. She clenched her fists. In fact, she clenched her fists so tight that they began to turn white on the knuckles. Her brown eyes flashed a brighter brown.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YUSEI A SATELLITE REJECT!" Akiza shot back with extreme anger exerting out and within her voice.. "Yusei's my friend! My life has gone from Hell to a much happier place because of him! And if YOU think you can take that away from me, then go ahead and try! I WON'T fall down the Road of Despair and come back to you crying! Yes; I've hurt a LOT of people! I might have even killed a few! But you know what Sayer? Had you not taken advantage of me from the start when we first met and treating me like some pawn that you can throw away…..! Then PERHAPS we could have been in a family-like state! But nooooooooooooo! Your deranged schemes of world conquest end right here, right now Sayer!" After her mini speech, Misty's eyes widened in shock. Sayer on the other hand, was still not happy. In fact, he was enraged. So much in fact, that he slammed what appeared to be some kind of staff into the ground. Did he have it on him the whole time? Perhaps.

 _Wow! I didn't think Akiza's ability to protect Yusei and her other friends was THIS strong!_ Misty thought.

"Learn to mind YOUR place! Foolish Signer!" Sayer spat. "I have goals to complete! And besides, you're no match for me Akiza, and you know it!" At this, Akiza's lips curved into a smirk.

"You're right; I don't." Akiza agreed. "But how about if you faced me and Misty together?" At this, the brown haired (now greying in some spots), business wearing man glanced between his former Top Soldier and the Supermodel, whose life he ruined quite some time ago by killing her brother, Toby Tredwell. At this, he just closed his eyes and began to laugh. The 2 females glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to face Sayer.

"What's so funny Sayer?!" Akiza snapped. "I'm serious when I say that!" Misty narrowed her greyish-blue eyes slightly as Sayer's laughter slowly came to an end.

"Ha! If you _really_ believe you can…. Then what am I to stop you?" Sayer remarked with a grin. "Alright then; I accept this so-called challenge of yours, Miss Akiza…..!" After he finished, he lifted his left arm up and dropped his staff to the ground; then he activated his duel disk. His deck was already inserted from earlier before Misty showed up. Misty followed suit with activating her duel disk, as did Akiza. After that was done, Sayer decided to explain the rules, much to the two young woman's annoyance.

"Alright listen up you 2! The rules are plain and simple. You 2 start with 4000 points each, while start with double that amount of 8000 Life Points. No player can attack on their turn, except for the last player in the Zig-Zag Formation we got here. You cannot discuss any strategies. HOWEVER, you can use your opponent's cards that are face-up, or in their respective Graveyards for your strategies if need be. You can use your own cards, along with your teammates cards to either boost your teammate's monster's ATK or DEF, save them from destruction or removal, etc. Any objections?" When neither Akiza or Misty speak their peace on the matter, Sayer grins in satisfaction.

"Excellent…!" Sayer remarked. "Then let the Psychic Duel commence!" Akiza, Misty and Sayer drew their 5 card starting hands.

"DUEL!" The 3 of them declared.

"I'll go first you fools!" Sayer grinned as he drew his 6th card from this deck. He began to observe his hand carefully. Once he saw the combo he wanted to do, he immediately began to spring into action as he pulled a Spell card from his hand and activated it. But not just any Spell card… A Quick-Play Spell to be precise!

"I'll start things off with the Spell card, Emergency Teleport!" Sayer began. "With this card, I'm enabled to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster from either my hand or Deck! So come forth directly from my Deck, Psychic Commander!" A green armored looking cyborg emerged onto the field.

(Psychic Commander, level 3 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1400/800.) Misty narrowed her eyes slightly.

"A Tuner monster….. He plans to Synchro Summon this turn….." Misty noted. At this, Sayer turned to face Misty and he laughed.

"Yes you're correct, fashion model." Sayer remarked. "But the real question is….. How _many_ Synchro monsters will _I_ get out during my first turn?" Misty gritted her teeth while Sayer just chuckled darkly. Sayer then glossed over his hand again and pulled out 2 more cards.

"Now I Summon Telekinetic Shocker and activate the field spell Brain Research Lab!" Sayer continued. A giant laboratory appeared behind Sayer. Akiza and Misty waited for Sayer to continue.

 _He's going to Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster._ Misty thought. However, instead of Synchro Summoning a level 7 like Misty thought, Sayer revealed another monster in his hand.

"Now by placing 1 Counter on my Field Spell, I can Normal Summon/Set an additional time!" Sayer explained with a grin on his face. "Now my Shocker, you're released so I can Summon this! Overdrive Teleporter!" Telekinetic Shocker vanished, and in its place appeared a an armored humanoid.

(Overdrive Teleporter, level 6, ATK/DEF: 2100/1200. Sayer's hand: 2 cards.) Akiza observed Sayer's monster.

 _He wouldn't Summon that monster unless he knew he was going for multiple Synchro Summons in 1 turn._ Akiza thought. _Could it be that he can indeed do just that?_ Sayer thrusted his hand forward.

"Now for my Teleporter's effect." Sayer's grin hasn't faltered from his face yet. "Now normally, I'd have to pay 2000 LP in order to Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic-type monsters directly from my deck. However….. That cost is now null and void thanks to my field spell! So instead of paying my LP, all I have to do is place 1 more Counter on my field spell! Now appear! Hushed Psychic Cleric and another Psychic Commander!" Overdrive Teleporter opened its arms up and the 2 Psychic monsters Sayer mentioned appeared onto the field in DEF mode. Akiza took note of what Sayer was about to do.

"2 Synchros are coming. Be mindful Akiza." Misty told her dueling partner. Akiza glanced at Misty for a moment, then nodded. Shortly after that, Akiza turned her attention back to Sayer, who of course, was laughing. Misty narrowed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Alright Mr. Chuckles; we get it." Misty snapped. "Just make your 2 Synchro monsters already! Me and Akiza are ready for them!" Sayer just chuckles at Misty's antics.

"If that's what you really want; here!" Sayer grinned as he thrusted his right arm upwards. "I tune my Commander and Cleric, along with my 2nd Commander with my Teleporter!" All 4 monsters turned into orange outlines of themselves and 2 green pillars surrounded each respective monsters. The 2 green pillars flashed a bright green.

"I Synchro Summon!" Sayer called out. "Come forth! Psychic Nightmare and Hyper Psychic Blaster!" A winged demon and a white armored humanoid emerged onto Sayer's field.

(Psychic Nightmare, level 6, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Hyper Psychic Blaster, level 9, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500.) Sayer then grabbed the last 2 cards in his hand placed into the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk.

"I shall end my turn with 2 facedown cards." Sayer concluded. He glances between Akiza and Misty, as if waiting for one of them to take their teams' first turn.

"Well?" Sayer inquired. "Who's going first on your end?" Misty was about to draw and declare herself going first, but Akiza stepped forward just before Misty could open her mouth and say something.

"I'll take the first turn on my team here, Sayer." Akiza declared. "I draw!" Akiza observed her 6 card hand and noticed she had Twilight Rose Knight and a Level 4 Plant-type monster in her hand already.

 _With this, I can Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon my first turn and destroy all his cards on his field._ Akiza thought. _But wait! Sayer probably expects that! So I'll go for a different approach._ Akiza grabs a card from her hand and began her turn.

"To begin this off, I shall Normal Summon the Tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight in DEF mode!" Akiza began and she places her Knight's card onto her duel disk. A purplish-black armored knight emerged onto Akiza's field, with its sword held up in a defensive manner.

(Twilight Rose Knight, level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000.) Sayer scoffed at the knight and Akiza's very first opening play..

"Please Akiza!" Sayer scoffed. "That monster stands no chance against me! And neither do you if you keep defending yourself like that!" At this, Akiza gave a sly smile.

"I didn't Summon my Knight just for defense." Akiza remarked. "I Summoned him for his effect. You see, when I Normal Summon my Knight, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Plant-type monster from my hand. So come on out, Rose Sage!" Akiza grabbed the Rose Mage card from her hand and placed it onto the Monster card Zone next to Twilight Rose Knight, also in DEF mode. Rose Mage was dressed oddly enough in rosish clothing. She held a small magical wand in her right hand.

(Rose Sage, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400.) Sayer gaped.

"Hey what's that?" Sayer demanded. "That's not a Plant-type monster!" At this declaration, Akiza's lips formed a sly smile.

"That is actually false information Sayer." Akiza remarked. "While Rose Mage _is_ a Spellcaster-type monster, it's also a Plant-type monster at the same time!" Misty gave a light smirk while Sayer grunted in sheer annoyance.

"Alright fine." Sayer growled. "So what? It's makes no difference!"

"I wonder about that." Akiza remarked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Here, I'll show you what I mean!" Akiza declared. "Level 4 Rose Mage, tunes with the Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" The 2 monsters on Akiza's field turned into bright white stars and green circles of light surrounded them. "Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Rose Sorceress!" The green pillar of light exploded; thus blinding Sayer a bit. Once it died down, Misty, Akiza and Sayer saw the sorceress, she wore rose petals as a tunic, staff made from bamboo tree wood in her right hand. (Rose Sorceress, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2400/2000.)

"So, a new Synchro monster to support your Deck….." Sayer mused.

"Rose Sage's effect!" Akiza continued. "When it's used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, I can draw 1 card from my Deck." Akiza drew another card from her Deck. When she saw it, she smiled. She grabbed the card and placed it facedown, plus another card. "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards.) "It's your turn again Sayer."

"Of course it is." Sayer grinned as he drew his next card via from the top of his Deck. (Sayer's hand: 1 card.) He grabbed it out of his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk. I end my turn." He glances at Misty; a wicked grin on his face. "Your move, _supermodel_ …"

"With pleasure!" Misty declared. "It's my turn!" She drew the top card of her deck and observed it. Her lips formed a sly smile. She grabbed a card from her and activated it. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Gishki Aquamirror! With this, I can Ritual Summon any Gishki Ritual monster from my hand by tributing monsters whose levels are greater than or equal to that Ritual monster's Level."

"Hoh?" Sayer wondered. "Interesting tactics…..Misty Tredwell…."

"If you thought that's good, then wait until you see this!" Misty grinned. "Thanks my Gishki Shadow's effect, it can be used as the entire tribute for that of a Ritual Summon!" At the mention of that, Sayer grit his teeth. Before he could say a thing, Misty continued. "With Gishki Shadow as the entire tribute, I Ritual Summon! Appear Level 6! Evigishki Mind Augus!" The Ritual began by creating a magical circle Gishki Shadow appeared in the center of the circle, then vanished via an aqua-like mirage. In its place appeared what looked like to be regular Gishki Ritualist merged with an aqua-like creature. Gishki Ariel to be accurate. (Evigishki Augus, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.) Misty thrusted her right hand forward before continuing. "Evigishki Mind Augus effect! When I Ritual Summon this monster, I can shuffle up to 5 cards from any Graveyards back to the Deck! And I choose your Graveyard, Sayer!"

"What?!" Sayer gaped, surprised by this move by Misty. Suddenly, 5 cards in his Graveyard ejected out. He gruffly grabbed them and place them on top of his Deck; which auto shuffled itself. After that was done, Misty continued her turn.

"I now Normal Summon Deep Diva." Misty continued. "Upon doing so, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below Sea Serpent-type monster from my Deck in DEF mode." A card slipped itself out of her Deck. She grabbed it and placed it on her Duel Disk. After that, her Deck auto shuffled. "The monster I chose is Gishki Vision." And with that, 2 sea serpent creatures appeared on Misty's field. (Deep Sea Diva, Level 2 Tuner, ATK/DEF: 200/400. Gishki Vision, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 700/500.) When Sayer saw Deep Sea Diva, he looked down at his Duel Disk to check its data. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was a Tuner monster. His gnashed his teeth together.

"So… You can Synchro Summon too…." Sayer muttered angrily.

"That's right Sayer." Misty retorted, her tone as cold as ice. "Now, Level 6 Evigishki Mind Augus tunes with the Level 2 Deep Sea Diva!" Both monsters turned into orange highlights of themselves and white stars that equaled 8 appeared. "Synchro Summon! Level 8! White Aura Whale!" The green pillar of light flashed brightly before bringing forth a massive white whale. (White Aura Whale, Level 8 Fish-type Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000.)

"So that's your Synchro monster, huh…" Sayer mused. "Fine. Let's see what you can do." At this remark from Sayer, Misty's lips formed a smile.

"With pleasure Sayer!" Misty pronounced boldy. "White Aura Whale's effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy ALL face-up ATK position monsters you control!" Sayer's eyes widened slightly.

"What?!"

"Go! Severe Wave!" Misty White Aura Whale flashed a whitish-grey/blue, a massive wave appeared behind the Synchro monster and proceeded to speed towards Sayer and his monsters. However, as soon as the massive wave was about to reach Sayer and his monsters, his lips formed a dark smile.

"Not a bad move Misty." Sayer remarked. "However, I'm still 5 steps ahead of you!"

"What?!"

"Trap card open! Psychic Energy Barrier!" Sayer sneered. "With this, Psychic-type monsters I control cannot be destroyed this turn!" The massive wave formed by White Aura Whale crashed down on Sayer's side of the field. But when the wave vanished, his monsters were safe. Misty and Akiza were surprised by this maneuver by Sayer.

"Guess Sayer upgraded his deck since the last time I saw him." Akiza groaned. "If so, our chances of victory are slim."

"Fret not Akiza." Misty told the red haired Signer. "We can still manage." Akiza glanced at Misty and nodded.

"Let us hope so." Akiza told the supermodel. Misty nodded at Akiza, then turned back to Sayer.

"I may not be able to destroy your monster in battle, but doesn't mean I can't damage your Life Points." Misty told the psychotic man before her. "Now battle! White Aura Whale, attack Psychic Nightmare! And my Whale can attack up to 2 times per each Battle Phase!" The great white whale's spout launched water towards the monster. It connected, but due to Sayer's trap, it was not destroyed. The damage made Psychic Nightmare go backwards a bit in pain, as did Sayer. (Sayer's LP: 8000 - 800 = 7200.) Misty then grabbed the last 2 cards in her hand placed them facedown. "I end my turn with 2 facedowns. Your move Sayer." Sayer grinned in amusement.

"Indeed it is Misty." Sayer told her. "I draw!" (Sayer's hand: 1 card.) He observed the card he drew with interest. He pulled the card from his hand and Set it.

"I Set 1 card facedown." Sayer began. "Then, I activate Psychic Nightmare's effect! Once a turn, I can select 1 random in your hand, then I have to declare its card type. If I declare it correctly, my Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 ATK until the next player's End Phase. So with that in mind, I choose you! Akiza!" Akiza gasped in slight shock.

"M-Me?!" Akiza asked.

"Well for starters, Misty has no cards in her hand. So you're perfect target for this effect." Sayer sneered. "Now then, I choose in the middle." Akiza pulled the card out of her hand held it upward.

 _If Sayer declares the card type correctly, his Psychic Nightmare will have 3400 ATK until my turn's End Phase._ Akiza thought. Sayer closed his eyes, the dark smile still not faltering from his lips.

"I know you Akiza. Along with your Deck." Sayer told the red haired Signer. "I pretty much know all the cards in your deck inside and out. There's almost nothing you can do that'll surprise me." Akiza grit her teeth.

"So stop talking and pick." Akiza told him. Misty glanced at Akiza; a slightly worried expression on her face.

 _Akiza…_ Misty thought. _Be careful…_ Sayer closed his eyes, then opened them after a few moments and chuckled.

"Alright; have it your way Akiza." Sayer remarked coldy. "I choose Monster." Akiza silently gasped, but revealed the card to Sayer. Indeed it was a Monster card. Evil Thorn to be accurate. Sayer chuckled darkly.

"Heh….knew it." Sayer smirked. "And because it is, my Nightmare gains 1000 more ATK points!" Psychic Nightmare slashed it claws as its ATK points increased to 3400. "Now my Nightmare, attack Akiza's Synchro monster! Nightmare Slash!" Psychic Nightmare then leapt towards Akiza's monster. Sayer began to laugh. "Once that monster is gone, my Hyper Psychic Blaster shall finish you off!" Akiza, despite being frightened, still had the courage to activate her monster's effect.

"I activate Rose Sorceress's effect!" Akiza declared, her voice slightly shaky. "Once during either players turn, by banishing 1 Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, I can add that banished monster's ATK to LP!" Sayer scoffed.

"Fine. So your LP gets a 1600 point boost." Sayer spoke. "But it won't matter. It's still not strong enough to defend itself from my Nightmare's assault! And go on and crush her monster already!" Psychic Nightmare then slashed Rose Sorceress in half; thus destroying and cause debris to fly towards Akiza. Akiza covered her face the best she could, but some flying debris hit her face. She felt it graze her face. She almost yelped in shock. She pulled the debris out of facial flesh. When she did, she noticed that it was glass. She looked around the area and saw the windows around them had shattered during the Synchro Summonings of Sayer's Synchro trickled down her face from the graze. (Akiza's LP: 4000 + 1600 - 1000 = 4600.) Sayer glanced between Akiza' empty field and Misty's field.

"Hmm… I should attack Akiza again, but I'll savor that for my next turn." Sayer grinned. "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Misty's White Aura Whale! Hyper Psychic Energy Blast!" Said Synchro monster did as it was instructed. It aimed its blaster at the massive white whale. Once it locked on, it fired a beam of psychic energy at Misty's monster. The beam blasted right through White Aura Whale; thus destroying it. Misty raised her arms up to defend her face from the debris. (Misty's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800.) Misty then thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate my Whale's effect!" Misty declared. "By removing 1 WATER monster from the Graveyard entirely from play, I can resurrect him back to the field! So I banish my Deep Sea Diva in this case! Return! White Aura Whale!" The massive whale resurrected from the Graveyard and back onto Misty's field. Sayer only chuckled.

"So what?" Sayer grinned. "Thanks to my Psychic Blaster, I gain LP equal to your monster's ATK. So thanks for the additional 2800 LP Misty! Hahahaha!" Misty grit her teeth as Sayer's LP rose to 10,000. "I now end my turn. You're up, Akiza." Akiza nodded.

"It is indeed Sayer." Akiza remarked. "I draw!" Akiza observed her hand carefully, then glanced down at her Graveyard, then back at Sayer. She pulled a card from Graveyard and revealed it . Sayer took notice and made a noise.

"I activate Rose Sorceress's other effect." Akiza began. "During each of my Standby Phases, while Rose Sorceress is in my Graveyard, I can send monsters that are less than or equal to this card's Level, then I can Special Summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck with a Level less than or equal to the sent monsters. So I send Witch of the Black Rose and Rose Angel from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Rose Paladin from my Extra Deck!"

"Say what?!" Sayer growled. A rose colored sword rose from the ground on Akiza's field, then came out a rose cloaked warrior emerged onto Akiza's field. (Rose Paladin, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000.) Misty observed the new summoned Synchro in awe.

"Whoa….." Misty awed. "I've never that Synchro before."

"Neither have I." Sayer agreed. However, his lips formed a scowl. "But so what? It stands no chance any of my Synchros." At this, Akiza's lips formed a smirk.

"I wonder about that." Akiza remarked.

"What?" Sayer demanded. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I activate my Paladin's effect!" Akiza declared. "By removing 1 monster from my Graveyard entirely from play, Rose Paladin gains ATK equal to that removed monster's ATK until the End Phase." Misty grinned at this, while Sayer's expression showed that of slight shock.

"What?!"

"Perfect!" Misty smiled. "Now if you remove your Sorceress from the Graveyard, your Paladin will gain 2400 ATK, thus putting it at 5200 ATK!"

"That's exactly right Misty!" Akiza confirmed as she took her Rose Sorceress card out of her Graveyard and pocketed it. Rose Paladin raised her sword as her ATK increased. Sayer's eyes twitched in anger.

"Damn you…!" Sayer growled. Akiza thrusted her hand forward.

"Battle! Rose Paladin, attack Psychic Nightmare!" Rose Paladin leaped at the psychic behemoth and slashed it diagonally from its left shoulder down. Akiza smiled in satisfaction as the explosion from the attack pushed Sayer back a bit. When he slid back, he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. (Sayer's LP: 10,000 - 1800 = 8200.)

"I end my turn." Akiza said. "And since I have, my Paladin's ATK return to normal." Sayer clenched his fists.

"Nngh…..!" Sayer growled. "So what? All that did was lead to your untimely demise!"

"Huh?!" Akiza gaped.

"What are you at Sayer?" Misty demanded.

"I activate my Trap card! Psychic Energy Upgrade!" Sayer grinned as his trap card revealed itself to them. "Now by removing my Psychic Nightmare from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Psychic-type Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that's 1 Level higher than the monster I just removed. So appear now! Level 7! PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

"PSY-Frame?!" Misty gaped, surprised by this revelation. Akiza grit her teeth.

"I remember these…" Akiza muttered. "Some of Sayer's remaining subordinates used them against me…"

"That's right Akiza." Sayer sneered. "And I'll use there power to end you! My turn now, draw!" Sayer drew his card and grinned darkly.

"It's about that I ended you Akiza!" Sayer sneered. "For I activate my Set card, Psychic Blade! Now I pay 1500 LP to increase my Hyper Psychic Blaster's ATK/DEF by 1500! So with that, its now a 4500/4000 monster! Now not even your Rose Paladin can compete with this! And speaking of Rose Paladin, I use Zeta's effect! Now since you control a Special Summoned monster, I can remove my Zeta along with your Paladin from play until the next Standby Phase!"

"Oh no!" Misty gaped "Now Akiza will have nothing to defend herself!"

"Not so Misty!" Akiza retorted. "I activate the Trap card, Destructive Rose! Now by destroying my Paladin, I can Special Summon Black Rose Dragon to my field during the next Standby Phase!"

"What?!" Sayer gasped in shock as Rose Paladin self destructed while his Zeta vanished from the field. However, despite the situation, he chuckled darkly. "On the other hand…..you're still wide open for a direct attack Akiza! And now for me to put that opportunity to good use! But before I do that, I activate the Spell from my hand known as Psychic Energy Jump! With this, Misty's turn is skipped. Which it'll go back to Akiza once I end my turn. That is….if she'll be alive to even continue….." A wicked smile appeared on Sayer's lips, while Misty clenched her fists.

"How _dare_ you!" Misty snarled. "You're _willing_ to kill Akiza, only to use her body as some kind of experiment?! Am I right or am I right?!" Sayer gaped at Misty's outburst. Akiza covered her mouth in absolute shock.

"N-No….w-way…!" Akiza stuttered, yet trailing off at the same time. Sayer closed his eyes for a moment, his wicked smile not faltering. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes again.

"Yes….." He replied coldly. "That was plan from the start….. Akiza was my greatest find in terms of psychic powers…. She had become my greatest soldier for the battlefield stretched out before… But when she left my organization….. And joined her pitiful Signer friends… My schemes for world domination were shattered…. In a desperate attempt…...I tried to find a replacement for her….but no one would do…. No one matched up to her excellency of a psychic duelist….. Because of all these attempts…..I eventually went off the deep end…."

"And became insane." Misty finished with a frown. Sayer glanced at Misty and gave a reluctant nod.

"That's correct, _supermodel_ ….." Sayer replied. "So eventually, I came to 2 other solutions….

One was to convince Akiza to rejoin me…. Although, I had a feeling in my gut that that plan would not work…. Which lead me to my other plan…"

"To kill me and turn my body into some cybernetic being." Akiza finished. Sayer glanced at Akiza and nodded.

"Yes…." Sayer rasped in reply. He thrusted his right hand forward. "And now to make it official! Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Akiza directly! Hyper Psychic Sword Blast Slash!" Akiza watched in shock as Sayer's monster raised its blaster up to Akiza's chest level. It fired a beam of psychic energy at Akiza, but not before slashing it; thus making it speed towards her. At the speed of a bullet to be fairly accurate. Misty watched; also horrified. Horrified enough that she _completely_ forgot about her 2 facedown cards. The attack connected with Akiza; thus released a very high pitched scream of agony from her throat. Akiza felt her insides beginning to slowly disintegrate via the psychic energy that just went through her body. Or rather, that what's it felt like to her. After the smoke from the attack cleared, Misty saw something almost more terrifying than Sayer's attack on Akiza. Akiza looked down and saw that her chest had a massive hole in it via the assault of Hyper Psychic Blaster. She also noticed blood seeping out of the gaping hole that was once flesh and began seeping onto the ground. Akiza felt herself shaking violently as the damage from the attack continued to worsen; more blood began to seep out of the gaping hole in her body.

"A-Akiza…!" Misty trailed off; completely shocked. Sayer's wicked smile grew.

"Heh heh heh….. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sayer laughed darkly. "You're body may have withstood the attack to an extent, but I _highly_ doubt that you'll be alive much longer! I end my turn! And since I have, I activate my trap! Psychic Blast! Since a Level 5 or above Psychic-type Synchro monster dealt damage during this turn, I can now inflict half of that damage to you Misty!" The trap fired a beam of energy at Misty; thus dropping her LP down to 1550. She slid back several feet. Her clothing was burned in some places via the trap card's effect. In fact, those burns made their way through her clothes and to her flesh where her chest was. Blood began to seep out of the burns on her chest. She grit her teeth and swore to ease the pain. While the burns were severe, they ultimately weren't _as_ severe as Akiza's. Akiza shakily moved her right hand over to the top of her deck.

"I…" Akiza began; her voice strained. "Dra…..-" However, before she could continue, her eyes widened, then they closed as she crumpled to the ground. (Akiza's LP: 4600 - 4500 = 100.) Misty screamed in absolute horror while Sayer laughed darkly in triumph.

"AKIZA!" Misty screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Hahahahahaha! It doesn't take a Psychic to know that Akiza is dead!" Sayer sneered. "Now with her dead, you're vulnerable for my next assault that'll kill you too on my next turn! Once that's done, I'll reformat Akiza's body into the Perfect Psychic Duelist! Even if her body becomes more Machine than Human, it ultimately makes little to no difference to me! As long as she's mine, I'll be able to fulfill my goals! And the best part is that no one is aware of this location! Hahahahahaha!" While Sayer laughed his head off, he failed to notice Misty's lips form a smile. Despite how frightened Misty was, she mustered up the courage to stay calm, even in a situation like this.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sayer, but this location _is_ known." Misty smirked. When Misty said that, Sayer stopped laughing and his eyes widened in absolute shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Before the duel began, I contacted Sector Security; notifying them of this location." Misty told the madman as calmly as she could. "Not only that, but I also took the liberty to contact Yusei, Jack and Crow. So either Sector Security will get here first, or Yusei, Jack and Crow. Either way, your days are numbered Sayer." Sayer grit his teeth in utmost anger.

"Damn you….!" Sayer growled. However, Sayer began to laugh darkly once again. This action from Sayer caught Misty off guard. Her facial expression turned into a slightly frightened state.

"Wh-What are you laughing at?" Misty asked, Sayer's laughter died down so that he could speak.

"Well for one, while I declared my attack on Akiza last turn, I managed to publicize the assault via my Duel Disks' technology. Meaning _everyone_ saw it! That includes the people you contacted! Yusei, Jack, Crow, all of Sector Security, etc. I could go on Misty!" Misty felt her teeth beginning to clench as he continued. "Also….. If Akiza does not get up within about 5 minutes…...her turn is automatically ends; thus going to you… Not like you'll be able to defeat me on your miserable turn anyways…."

Aura gasped as the images flashed in her mind making her waver on her D-Wheel after Yusei had contacted them on where Akiza was going; they came together to go after her with Aura leading them to locate Akiza. But as she drove, she saw a vision; feeling the burning sensation of her Priestess Mark.

"Shit!" She screeched.

"Aura what's wrong?!" Yusei called as they all stopped on their vehicles.

"A-Akiza! Dear Crimson no!" Aura gasped, clutching her head.

"What happened to Akiza?!" Yusei demanded, rushing to her and clutching her shoulders. Aura panted as she then gasped; her Signer Mark glowing.

"Right." She muttered. "Guys! Come here quick!" They all grew wide eyed, but did so going to her as she took their hands that had the their Marks placing them over the other. "Listen to me, we don't have much time. Akiza doesn't have much time left. We have to concentrate our bond to send our power to Akiza in order to help her." Aura explained.

"Our bond and our power?" Luna asked. stunned.

"Right." Aura nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Crow declared. Jack huffed, but even he felt concerned deep down; even if he himself would rather not show it.

"Right. Close your eyes and concentrate. Focus." Aura said closing her eyes. They all nodded; closing their eyes to concentrate and their Marks all began to glow brightly.

Back at the warehouse-like facility, Akiza's body began to glow bright red. The red light was so bright that if forced Misty and Sayer to cover their eyes with their right arms.

"Argh!" Sayer growled. "What's this?!" Misty glanced at Akiza's glowing body.

"Akiza…." Misty whispered.

 _Within Akiza's subconscious, Akiza's mindself opened her looked around confused._

" _What happened?" Akiza wondered. "Where am I? Am I...dead?..."_

" _Akiza!" Akiza heard the callings of her friends from wherever they were. Despite where her friends were, Akiza's mindself could see the images of them vividly. She felt her lips form a smile._

" _You guys…" Akiza told herself._

" _Akiza!" At first, Akiza thought it'd be her friends calling out to her again via their bond as Signers, but she was surprised to find out it was her Signer Dragon. Black Rose Dragon. Akiza gasped in her surprise._

" _Black Rose Dragon?" Akiza asked. "What's going on?"_

" _You are dead, if you couldn't tell." Her Dragon told her. Akiza scoffed at hearing that._

" _I can see that." Akiza replied sarcastically. Black Rose Dragon closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again._

" _Listen Akiza, your Psychic Powers, like Yusei said during the Fortune Cup, it's not a Curse, but a Gift. And to prove this, I shall tell you the secret to controlling your Powers. After all, I gave them to you. To an extent at least." Akiza gave her Dragon a questioning look._

" _What do you mean?" Akiza asked._

" _Simple." replied the thorn dragon. "Sayer told you that you're hatred is what keeps it in line, right?" Akiza nodded, still unsure by what her dragon was saying. Black Rose mentally sighed, then continued. "Well to put it plainly, Sayer lied. Hatred does not control your powers. At least, not all of it. You see, your powers are controlled by each and every emotion you express. Hatred anger lead to destruction for example. Buty let's say you expressed happiness and your caringness, what power of yours will be unleashed? Certainly not destruction." Akiza sweatdropped, still partly confused. Black Rose was about to sigh again in irritation, but Akiza snapped her fingers, as if figuring it out._

" _I got it!" Akiza realized. "If my hatred and anger leads to destruction, then love and cariningness leads to healing, right?" Black Rose Dragon gaped in surprised, but then nodded in confirmation._

" _Correct Akiza!" The dragon congratulated._

" _But there's just one problem." Akiza pointed out. "If I really am dead, how I can express those expressions on my face, or body?" Black Rose thought this over, then she realized it._

" _I can do it." Black Rose told Akiza. Akiza gave her dragon a quizzical look as if to say "How?". "Simple." The dragon continued, as if understanding Akiza's unasked question. "Your Signer Mark. It can glow and tell the others what you're feeling. Or show yourself what you're feeling."_

" _Well, if that's true, then try it." Akiza told her dragon. Her dragon nodded as if to say "Will do!". And with that, Black Rose Dragon vanished from Akiza's subconscious._

Akiza's body on the ground within the warehouse-like area continued to glow brighter and brighter until both Misty and Sayer had to use both of their arms to shield themselves from the light flashing off of Akiza. Misty glanced over and noticed Akiza's Claw Mark flashing red in and out. While that was happening, a few tears fell out of Akiza's eyes. Even though it was quiet, the word "Yusei" escapes Akiza's mouth. Not only that, but some other words escaped her mouth, but they were inaudible to Sayer and Misty. Misty swore that she heard Akiza say that she loved Yusei. If that was true, then Misty knew how to tease them for quite some time.

"Akiza…." Misty whispered, a smile plastered on her face. "If you said what I think you said…..then I'm so glad I was one of the ones to hear it…"

"Argh!" Sayer growled. "The hell is going on with Akiza's body?!" Suddenly, the fatal wound on Akiza's body from Sayer's Hyper Psychic Blaster attack that killed Akiza slowly began to heal until nothing but flesh remained. The light from before had died down to the point that Akiza's body was visible to Sayer and Misty. Misty smiled in relief regarding Akiza's body being healed from that fatal wound. Sayer on the other hand, was _not_ happy. In fact, he was absolutely furious.

"ARGH! IMPOSSIBLE!" Sayer screamed. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK AKIZA IZINSKI?! TELL ME!" Akiza opened her eyes and stood up slowly. Once she was standing up again, she turned to Misty and nodded, then turned to face Sayer. Her glare towards him as hard as a sharpened knife.

"You told me that my Psychic Power was solely powered by my hatred." Akiza began. "But you were wrong! My Psychic Powers are connected to not just my emotions, including hatred, but to the bond I share with the other Signers! My friends! They never gave up on me; even now. I _love_ Yusei Sayer! More than anything! He showed me what having friends really is like! And you know what else? I'm _glad_ I abandoned the Arcadia Movement! Cause if I hadn't, I'd still be your puppet!" Sayer clenched his fits furiously.

"IMPUDENT WHELP!" Sayer roared. "I GAVE YOU A HOME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! DESPICABLE!" At this, Akiza laughed. She winced when she did, but she ignored it.

"Yeah well, I have a _new_ home now!" Akiza shot back. "My friends and family _gave_ me this new home to live in! And like I said, my friends and family never gave up on me. And you know what Sayer? I _won't_ give up on them! I draw!" Upon Akiza putting her hand on the top of her deck, the top card of her deck began to glow a bright yellowish-gold color. Misty glanced over and saw on Akiza's back the Marks of the other Signers.

"Akiza!" Misty called out. "Your friends are giving you strength! Now use it to crush this freak!"

"Oh I intend to Misty!" Akiza retorted. After Akiza drew the yellowish-gold glow died down, she looked at the card she drew. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise.

 _Majestic Dragon?_ Akiza wondered as her mighty Black Rose Dragon appeared onto the field in all of its glory; roaring at Sayer. She shook her head, then thrusted her hand towards one of her Set cards.

"I activate the Spell card, Graceful Charity!" Akiza declared. "Now by drawing 3 cards, I can then discard 2." Sayer scoffed as Akiza drew her 3 cards, then discard 2. He didn't even notice that Akiza had discarded Power Rose and Dark Verger from her hand.

"Ha! Is that the best you can offer?" Sayer laughed. "If so, then you will surely lose!"

"I don't think so!" Akiza countered fiercely. "I activate my 2nd Set card, DNA Surgery! Now thanks to this, every monster we Summon to the field will be treated as Plant-type monsters!"

"..." Misty grinned at that.

"Go for it Akiza!" Misty told her. Akiza did not reply, instead Summoned Majestic Dragon to her field.

"I Summon Majestic Dragon to my field!" Akiza declared. A small pink, 4-winged dragon appeared onto Akiza's field. (Majestic Dragon, Level 1 Plant-type Tuner (originally Dragon-type), ATK/DEF: 0.) Sayer stared at the small pink dragon in slight surprise.

"Majestic Dragon?" Sayer questioned. "Since when did you have that monster?" Akiza only shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Akiza admitted. "But if I had to guess, I obtained thanks to the bond with my friends." Akiza pointed her right index finger at the more than ever furious Sayer. "A bond that shall _defeat you_! I activate the effect of Dark Verger in Graveyard! Since I Summoned a Plant-Type Tuner monster to my field, I can grow this monster back to my field!" The small weed-like monster with 2 eyes merged back to the field. (Dark Verger, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 0/1000.) Before Sayer could say any more, Akiza revealed another card from her hand. "I now activate the Quick-Play Star Changer! With this, I reduce my Dark Verger's Level by 1!" (Dark Verger's Level 2 -1.) Once Sayer saw that, plus the combined Levels of the monsters, Sayer realized what was coming. A Level 9 Synchro monster.

"No….! You can't!" Sayer protested. "Now the symbol of the Crimson Dragon!" At Sayer's panicking, Akiza smirked.

"Ah, so _you_ are aware of what the Majestic evolutions of the Signer Dragons mean don't you?" Once again, Sayer said nothing.

"..." Akiza's smile grew wider.

"Then you should know what _this_ means!" Akiza declared as she raised her right arm upward her Claw Signer Mark glowed a bright red. "I now tune the Level 1 Dark Verger, Level 7 Black Rose AND my Level 1 Majestic Dragon!" The 3 monsters flew up into the air and turned into orange outlines. Their white stars making a straight line, equaling Level 9. Akiza began to chant as this occurred. "Elegant rose bloom under the blue moonlight upon this world toward a new light! Synchro Summon! Descend! **Majestic Rose Dragon**!" Sayer gaped in surprise and anger uponing seeing the evolved Black Rose Dragon. Misty on the other hand, was in awe.

"Sayer was right for once." Misty noted. "That dragon _is_ the embodiment of the Crimson Dragon!" ( **Majestic Rose Dragon, Level 9 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3400/2800.** ) Shortly after the dragon appeared, Sayer's furiousness faded away and turned into dark laughter. Akiza and Misty turned to face

"What's so funny Sayer?" Akiza demanded. Misty's eyes narrowed and Sayer stopped laughing.

"Oh nothing… Just the fact that you fell into my trap!" Sayer sneered. "I activate the Graveyard effect of my Psychic Blast! When you Special Summon a monster, I can banish this card from my Graveyard, then _you 2_ ," points at Misty and Akiza, who gasped. "take damage equal to that monsters ATK ! Which means I'll survive, but you won't! Hahahaha! Goodbye supermode! Goodbye Akiza! Your friends will forget you and move on….which means I'll reborn you as my top soldier!" The ghostly aura of the trap fired a beam at Majestic Rose Dragon. Misty stretched her hand out. However, Misty stopped when she saw Akiza's smile on her lips, her eyes shadowed by red hair.

"Nice try Sayer." Akiza replied with a smirk played on her lips. "But my dragon isn't going anywhere! Observe!" To prove her point, Majestic Rose Dragon folded its winged across its body; thus shielding itself from Sayer's trap effect. The avoid of the effect made Sayer lose total control and began to pull his brown hair out from the top of his head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sayer screamed. "WHY IS YOUR DRAGON STILL STANDING?!" Akiza chuckled at Sayer losing his self-control.

"I used my Dragon's effect." Akiza explained. "See if it would be destroyed, I can destroy all other cards on the field, and then, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each one! Since 6 cards are gonna be destroyed, that means 4800 points of damage to you!" Majestic Rose Dragon unfolded its wings and glowed brightly; shattering all other cards on the field. Sayer covered his face as the light from Majestic Rose Dragon hit him and he skidded across the ground. (Sayer's LP: 6700 - 4800 = 1900.) The only other card present on the field was Misty's White Aura Whale Synchro monster. However, while Misty and Akiza were smiling in triumph, not only did Akiza feel sudden pain in her chest, but Sayer glowed green as his LP rose to 7900; due to the trap he played from his Deck, Healing Psychic.

 _This duel can't go on for much longer…_ Akiza thought. _I have to win this duel this turn… Or I'll go back to being dead!_ Akiza glanced over at Misty.

"Misty, mind if I borrow your monster for a minute?" Akiza asked. Misty nodded.

"Sure thing!" Misty told her red-haired partner.

"Thanks." Akiza smiled. Akiza then turned back to face Sayer; determined more than ever.

"You may have increased your Life Points in hopes to surprise us and buy yourself another turn, but unfortunately for you, _you're not getting another turn_!" Akiza declared bodly. Sayer scowled at this.

"Oh yeah?" Sayer taunted. "And how do you plan to wipe me out in a singular turn?"

"Just watch!" Akiza shot back. "Now go! White Aura Whale, attack Sayer directly!" The massive white whale did just shot out a high volume of water Sayer's chest; thus pushing him back so much that he broke his own desk and ended up on the ground a few feet away from his offices' desk chair. Sayer groaned in pain as he stood up slowly. (Sayer's LP: 7900 - 2800 = 5100.) Sayer then brushed off any debris and dirt from his business clothes. He took notice of Akiza's 2nd monster that was ready to attack, Majestic Rose Dragon. Despite its attack strength, Sayer just laughed. He was going to win on his next turn. Just as he himself predicted.

"A valiant effort Miss Akiza Izinski, Miss Misty Tredwell." Sayer told them. "But not good enough." However, Misty was smiling as she held up a trap card. One that Akiza herself destroyed. When Sayer saw it, his eyes widened. "No….! This can't be!"

"Oh but it can!" Misty retorted. "As you can see, the trap card that was destroyed via Majestic Rose Dragon's effect was Gift of the White Aura! When this card is destroyed, I can send all the cards in my hand to the Graveyard, then increase the ATK/DEF of 1 other monster on the field by 300 for each card I sent to my Graveyard. I sent 2 cards, so Majestic Rose Dragon gains 600 ATK/DEF points! And that's not all! Now White Aura Whale's ATK/DEF get added to Majestic Rose Dragon's ATK/DEF! But I'm done yet! The other trap Akiza destroyed with her Dragon's effect was Vengeance of the Sea! When this card is destroyed, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage!" Sayer growled as a wave of water washed over him via the trap. (Sayer's LP: 5100 - 1000 = 4100.) Misty glanced at Akiza, who nodded.

"Go for it Akiza!" Misty told her partner.

"Right!" Akiza agreed. She turned to face Sayer, who was gritting his teeth and seething with rage. "This duel is over Sayer! Majestic Rose Dragon! Attack Sayer! Majestic Flare!" The Majestic version of Black Rose began to charge up its attack. While that was happening, Sayer let his anger vanish. And once again, replaced it with laughter.

"Even if you attack me Akiza, I'll still-!" Sayer began.

"Actually no! You will _not_ survive this attack!" Akiza countered. Sayer's eyes widened.

"I wasn't finished!" Sayer protested.

"That's where you're wrong Sayer! You _are_ finished!" Misty added. "Now prove it Akiza!"

"Gladly!" Akiza agreed. "I activate the effect of Power Rose in my Graveyard! By banishing it from play, _any_ monster with "Rose" in its name has its ATK/DEF doubled until the End Phase!" Sayer had no words. He was absolutely speechless and filled absolute anger as he watched Majestic Rose Dragon's ATK/DEF double. (Majestic Rose Dragon's ATK/DEF: 3400/2800 + 600 + 2800/2000 = 6800/5400 x2 = 13,600/10,800.) Sayer put his hands to his head and began to scream in rage.

"13,600 ATK?!" Sayer shrieked. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You're wrong!" Akiza declared. "It's _quite_ possible! Now go Majestic Rose! ATTACK!" And Majestic Rose did just that. Blasting Sayer in the center of his body. Lucky for him, he was able to form a shield made of psychic energy to block out of most of the attack and prevent himself from being killed. However, the barrier did not block the attack forever and it shattered; forcing Sayer to take the rest of the attack. He screamed as he was launched backwards several feet. He eventually landed on his back from the assault. His body was now severely burned and disfigured. (Sayer's LP: 4100 - 13,600 = 0.)

 **Featured card of note: This is a card I DO NOT OWN. I am borrowing this from someone who created this card! So I give the shoutout to the person came up with the idea for this card:**

 **Majestic Rose Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Sychro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3400/2800. Effect:** **"** **Majestic Dragon** **" + "** **Black Rose Dragon** **" + 1 non-** **Tuner** **monster**

 **Once per turn** **, negate the effect(s) of 1 monster your opponent** **controls** **and reduce its** **ATK** **and** **DEF** **to 0. If this card would be** **destroyed** **by a card effect, you can** **remove from play** **1** **Plant** **-** **Type** **monster from your** **Graveyard** **to negate it and destroy all cards on the** **field** **except itself and inflict 800 damage to your opponent's** **Life Points** **for each card destroyed by this effect. Return this card to the** **Extra Deck** **during the** **End Phase** **and then** **Special Summon** **1 "** **Black Rose Dragon** **" from your Graveyard.**

 **0713MM: And holy shit guys! This chapter is a grand total of 31 pages! My longest chapter to date! One would think I'm trying to make them this long, but I'm not! It just happens! Oh and another cliffhanger. As for why there's a Majestic Rose Dragon in this fanfic: Once again, I do not own the card, but I felt it was quite fitting; especially in this duel. It's also supposed to represent that Akiza's bond with her friends and family is far stronger than what she had as an Arcadia Movement member. Another thing Majestic Rose Dragon can represent is Akiza's character development. Character development that SHE NEVER RECEIVED! *huffs.* But enough of my ranting, read and** **review** **!^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Heyllo guys! Here comes chapter 21!^^ Akiza is in the hospital again, but will fully recover a bit faster than she did last time she was in the hospital. As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. My co-writer, guardian of the aura Aurasoul owns her. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 21

Sayer tried to move, but could not. He just laid there. Misty and Akiza deactivated their duel disks and smiled at each other.

"We did it Akiza." Misty told her female Signer friend. "We won." Akiza glanced at Misty and nodded. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes…...Yes we did….." Akiza breathed; a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Sayer began to get up slowly, his clothes badly torn/ripped. He had several cuts all along his body. Blood trickled down from his bottom lip. It's highly probable that he bit his bottom lip to hard while trying to ease the pain from him going across the room. Once he was standing upright again, he glared at both Akiza and Misty. Akiza on the other hand was clenching her chest; her eyes were wide in shock from the pain she was experiencing from healing herself via her own power. Sayer sneered seeing that, but his facial expression turned back to a deep scowl of anger.

"Impossible…. How could I lose to _you 2_?! _How_?!" Misty's lips formed a sly smile at Sayer's anger. She glanced over at Akiza with concern; seeing Akiza was now on the ground; almost screaming pain The healing process Akiza did to allow herself to continue to duel had finally had worn off. In that moment, Akiza's eyes widened, then she crumpled to the floor; her eyes now closed and the sound of breathing slowed until it was little to nothing. Same deal with her heartbeat and pulse. Misty felt herself crying upon seeing that, but she wiped away any tears and turned to back to Sayer; her sly smile now returned.

"It's simple Sayer." Misty told the insane psychic duelist. "Because unlike you, Akiza has friends that put their faith in her. And because of this, she was able to find the strength and willpower to overcome your mind games and evolve not only herself into a much better person, but evolve her Signer Dragon as well. In other words Sayer, you lost the moment you accepted our challenge. Even if I wasn't with Akiza in this duel and she was dueling you alone, you'd still lose." Sayer's entire body began to shake with absolute rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sayer roared angrily. "AKIZA IS NOW DEAD AGAIN DUE TO HER OWN POWER WHEN SHE HEALED HERSELF JUST SO SHE COULD DEFEAT ME! SO IN THE END, I _STILL_ WIN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Akiza!" Misty looked up to see the others rushing in and gasped seeing the scene before them. Sayer stops laughing and looks up to see the others. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh great….." Sayer growled. "It's Akiza's pitiful group of friends….. What do you fools want?! I'm busy in bringing Akiza back to _my_ side where she belongs!" Suddenly, 2 familiar angel monsters appeared in front of Sayer, who jumped back in surprise, pointing their weapons a near centimeter from Sayer's face.

"Another fucking word Sayer and I'll have Bloodedge and Lillian give you the worst kind of hell imaginable." Aura snarled at the insane psychic. Sayer just gave Aura a death glare in response to her petty threat. (According to Sayer, it's a petty threat.) Aura quickly went over to Akiza and knelt beside Akiza's body. Carefully, Aura moved Akiza's body so that she was on her back. Aura bit her lip. _I can already sense how injured she is. I can't even begin to describe how bad._ Aura moved to have her ear over Akiza's chest listening. _Her heartbeat is quickly slowing down. Even if we contact the ambulance now they won't make it in time._

"Mina! Call the hospital!" Aura yelled, placing her hand on Akiza's chest where her injury was.

"On it!" Aura heard Mina called back from not too far away. Aura's hand began glowing indigo with her aura focusing. _It'll take a lot out of me, but I got no choice._ Aura placed both hands on Akiza's injury as her aura flared; beginning to heal Akiza within her body.

"Akiza!" Yusei jumped down from where the others stood from above and ran towards Aura and Akiza's body. Jack and Crow glanced at each other regarding Yusei's actions, but said nothing on the matter. When Yusei noticed the severe injury at her chest area, he fell to his knees. Tears slowly began to fall down and out of his eyes.

"I…..I know I asked Misty to help Akiza in this but…" Yusei choked. "But I feel that I'm partly to blame for this…"

"Yusei." Yusei looked up with tear filled eyes to come in contact with Misty's gaze with her grey eyes. "It's not your fault for what happened to Akiza now." Yusei on the other hand, didn't buy it.

"Yes it is Misty!" Yusei shot back. "Had _I_ pressed to help Akiza against Arcadia when she mentioned fighting against them when me and her teamed up against Roman in our rematch, then maybe, just maybe, Akiza would not have ended up…..like this…" Yusei choked on the last 2 words of his sentence as he trailed off.

"Yusei don't be an idiot. I was there when she mentioned it, yet did I pressed to help her too? No, so then it's my fault too. So stop with the self blaming already!" Aura hissed with a wince as she continued to heal Akiza's injury. Yusei stopped crying and glanced at Aura, then back at Misty, who nodded.

"It's true Yusei." Misty agreed. "What your sister said, I mean. Of course, I would have helped Akiza even if you hadn't asked me. Her fight against them all by herself is not only brave and courageous, but it has reached national news since her injury." Yusei gave Misty a puzzled as if saying "what are you getting at?". As if hearing Yusei's unasked question, Misty began to elaborate.

"You see Yusei, the news goes across the whole world, not just in New Domino City. And because of that, I myself would have seen this news. Whether it be from a newspaper or the news channel. And as you know, I have my own personal reasons for wanting to fight against Arcadia." Yusei only nodded, not saying anything.

"And soon enough, Akiza will be seen as a hero and idol to other psychic duelists. Showing that not all psychics are bad." Aura remarked, her eyes still on Akiza; her face paling as she continued to heal this was going on, Trudge, Crow and Jack had Sayer handcuffed and escorting him out of the building. Sayer turned around and gave Misty, Yusei and Aura a death glare, which Misty returned in kind. As well as Yusei. If Akiza was alive at that given moment, she would have returned Sayer's death glare too.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET YOU BASTARDS!" Sayer screamed hysterically. "I _WILL_ BE BACK TO RECLAIM AKIZA! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Bloodedge!" Aura yelled. At once, Bloodedge flew past Jack, Crow, and Trudge and pierced Sayer's right eye with his spear. Sayer screamed as the spear pierced his right eye. And due to him being handcuffed, he couldn't stop the bleeding.

"I warned him." Aura muttered darkly; still not looking up as Bloodedge moved back with a sadistic smirk. "Now take him away Trudge!" Trudge gave Aura a thumbs-up in response, but did not turn around. Instead he kept walking.

"Will do Aura!" Trudge called back to her. Trudge then glanced at Sayer, who was walking in between Jack and Crow, Trudge being on the far end of the horizontal line. "You're going away for a long time Sayer. Mark my words." Sayer just gave Officer Trudge a death glare in response. Shortly after, Trudge, Jack, Crow and Sayer's footsteps became softer and softer until they were no more. The only people left in the massive room were Mina, Akiza, Aura and Yusei. Soon, Aura moved back, panting as the aura around her body vanished.

"Ok, I managed to heal the more drastic wounds. So she'll live, but she needs to see a doctor and fast." she panted, her face pale as a sheet.

"The ambulance should be here shortly." Mina spoke up. While Mina brought that up, Yusei stood back up and turned to Mina; he nodded, then turned to face Aura. He was about to say thanks to his sister, only for him to freeze upon seeing Aura's facial color. A sheet of white.

"Ummm Aura?... You okay sister?" Yusei asked in concern.

"I-I'll be fine…. J-Just took a lot out of me…." Aura panted. "I just need to rest and-!" Aura winced, clutching her chest tightly with a deep shudder.

"Aura!" Yusei called out to her in concern. "What's going on? Misty and Mina glanced at each other, then back at the 2 Fudo siblings.

"I'm fine. Just an aftershock with the Aura." Aura winced. "Look, focus on Akiza right now. She's the injured one here still." Yusei felt his body begin to shake. Not out of anger, but out of concern and worry.

"But I…." Yusei began. He mentally waved the white flag of defeat. "Alright Aura, if you say so."

 _Thank Crimson he dropped it._ Aura thought, relieved. They eventually heard the sound of sirens.

"That must be the ambulance." Mina piped up. "I'll go out and tell them to come inside here." Mina then left the room to go and greet the paramedics.

"Finally..." Aura sighed. She went to stand up, but she felt light headed and stumbled onto her feet. Yusei stood up shortly after Aura did. Soon the paramedics came in with a stretcher. As they rushed over to Akiza, kneeling down and carefully placing her on the stretcher; carrying her to the truck.

"Come on, we'll follow on our D-Wheels." Aura told Yusei. Yusei nodded, then glanced at Misty, then back at Aura.

"I'm down for that, but what of Misty?" Yusei asked. Misty just smiled at Yusei in response.

"Haha! Yusei, I'm not wearing appropriate clothing to ride on a D-Wheel." Misty told the Turbo Duel Champion. "Besides..." Misty approached Yusei and whispered the rest of her sentence into Yusei's ear. "Remember our deal? I help Akiza out against Arcadia. And in exchange, you 2 have to go out on a date." Yusei only nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I remember." Yusei whispered back. "But that date you speak of will have to wait until after Akiza is fully healed."

"Fine by me." Misty agreed.

 _Evil women. I respect her._ Aura thought, overhearing them before she spoke up.

"She can ride with Mina to the hospital while we're on our D-Wheels. Let's go." Misty nodded in agreement to that.

Yusei, Misty, and Mina sat within the hospital's waiting room. The paramedics having taken Akiza to surgery Soon, Jack and Crow walked in and over to them.

"How's Akiza?" Crow asked.

"She's in surgery right now. We won't know until they come out." Yusei said.

"We also called Akiza's parents. They'll be here shortly." Misty added.

"Well that's good." Crow grinned. "But where's Aura?"

"She said she had to use the restrooms." Mina spoke. Suddenly, Hideo and Setsuko rushed in; hurrying to them.

"Where's Akiza?! How is she?!" Setsuko gasped.

"She's fine Mrs. Izinski. Akiza is in surgery right now." Mina told Akiza's Mother with slight reassurance in her voice. Despite Mina's reassuring tone, it did not calm the older red-haired woman's worriness very much, if any at all. Hideo glanced at the others present in the room. His eyes eventually met Misty's.

"You were there Misty." Hideo started. "What exactly happened to cause Akiza having to go the hospital, and the ER by default, a 2nd time in a row this month?"

And so Misty told them everything what happened. Including some details of Akiza's injury. Once she finished, both Mr. and Mrs. Izinski looked shocked and frightened.

"How…. Why would this happen?..." Setsuko began, but she then trailed off, tears overcoming her and began to cry. "After all the things Akiza's been through too….." Soon, the doctor came out of the room and removing his gloves and mask.

"How is she?" Hideo asked the doctor.

"Don't worry Mr. Izinski; your daughter will be alright." The doctor assured with a smile. Setsuko stopped crying and glanced between her husband and the doctor. While Hideo seemed convinced by the doctor's words, Setsuko was not.

"How can you be sure?" Setsuko choked out the question.

"Well that's just it. Most of the damage to her body that would've been fatal is already beginning to heal; which is a relief. If not, your daughter may not have made it." The doctor explained. "I dare say it's a miracle." Setsuko gaped, then glanced at the others in the room. Her gaze met Yusei's gaze first, then Misty's.

"Do either of you know how the fatal injuries were healed?" Setsuko spoke in a shaky questioning tone. Yusei and Misty glanced at one another. Instead of answering, Misty turned to face the doctor.

"So Akiza will pull through?" She asked.

"Yes. She's asleep right now because of the medicine, but she'll come around in the morning." The doctor assured. "Have a good night." The doctor then walked off, leaving them alone. Misty then faced Setsuko.

"To answer your question Mrs. Izinski, you can thank Aura." She answered.

"Yusei's sister?" Setsuko asked. "I'm...confused. How could Aura heal Akiza?"

"You see Mrs. Izinski, Aura is gifted, besides with her Psychic Powers." Yusei spoke. "She can use her Life Energy that's called Aura to heal a person's injuries. That's what she did for Akiza. She healed the more fatal injuries." Hideo had listened to Yusei's explanation, as well as Setsuko. Both Hideo and Setsuko had shocked/surprised facial expressions after Yusei finished.

"I-I can't believe it..." Setsuko spoke in a stunned mannerism, yet very grateful and relieved.

"At first, neither could I." Misty admitted.

"Where is Aura? We should thank her." Hideo said, hand on Setsuko's shoulder as she nodded in agreement.

"She went to the restroom, though she should've been back by now." Mina spoke in a worried tone.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Misty suggested, standing up from her seat. Yusei glanced at Misty, and then gave her a nod as his response. Despite it being non-verbal. Misty nodded as she walked off.

Aura leaned heavily on the sink in the restroom, panting, a hand on her still pale face. She wincing in pain of the painful tugging she felt before she let out a breath.

" _You are unwell Aura_."

Aura turned her head to face the spirit of Aurastar Dragon. She sighed.

"I'm fine don't worry. Just tell me… How much did it cost?" She questioned.

"… _5 years_." Aurastar Dragon answered sadly.

"Shit." Aura muttered, hand over her eyes. "Didn't realize it was that much."

"Aura?" Aura jumped, quickly looking up to see Misty coming in as Aurastar Dragon disappeared.

"Geez Misty, make a noise next time." Aura sighed. Misty raised her hands up in slight defeat.

"Sorry about that." Misty spoke apologetically. "I came in here because the others are concerned about you."

"Forget about me. What about Akiza?" Aura questioned. "Is she ok? Did the doctor came out yet?" Misty seemed a bit surprised by what Aura said regarding forget about her. Misty could clearly tell that that was a cover up to hide something, but ultimately decided not to dwell on it and decided to answer Aura's question instead.

"Akiza is going to be alright." Misty replied. "And yes, the doctor did come out."

"Oh thank Crimson." Aura sighed in relief. "So she's ok; you're sure?" Misty nodded in response.

"I'm positive." Misty replied. "Right now she's asleep because of the medicine." Aura sighed heavily with relief, leaning on the sink.

"Thank Crimson she's ok." Aura sighed.

"I agree with you there." Misty gave a smile. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski want to thank you for you did for Akiza."

"Eh? Oh no they don't have to thank me honestly. Akiza is my friend; of course I'd do anything to help her." Aura said quickly, going to the door. "I better get home, grandpa is probably worried." Misty's facial expression turned to that of a puzzled/quizzical look.

"Are you sure Aura?" The supermodel asked.

"Yeah. I only stayed so the doctor would tell us if Akiza was gonna be ok. Now that I know she's fine, I'll be heading home." Aura replied as she opened the door. Misty shrugged as if to say "suit yourself", then she proceeded to follow Aura out of the bathroom.

Aura walked to where they were as she patted Yusei's shoulder. Misty not too far behind.

"I'm heading home now. I'll see you in the morning." She quickly told her brother. Yusei looked up at his sister and gave her a small smile.

"Alright Aura." Yusei told her.

"See you all in the morning." Aura told he rest.

"Oh Aura if I may, me and my wife wish to thank you." Hideo began.

"No no! No need really. Akiza is my friend I care about her too; no need for thanks." Aura said with a quick smile. And with that, Aura went down the hallway and leaving the hospital.

"Is it just me, or did Aura seem a bit...off?" Crow asked after she had left. Jack had been reading a magazine this whole time and didn't even notice much of anything. He lowered the magazine a bit and gave Crow a look that said "What?". Jack's other 2 Foster Brothers took notice of Jack's quizzical look and sighed.

"Come now Jack." Yusei spoke up. "You mean to tell me you didn't notice anything at all?" At this point, Jack closed the magazine and put it on the table beside the chair he was sitting at.

"Look Yusei," Jack began. "Do you _honestly_ expect me to people watch this entire waiting room and expect to point out every single unusual thing that goes on around here?" Both Yusei and Crow could tell Jack's voice dripped with severe sarcasm. Heck, even Misty, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski could tell.

"But Crow has it right." Misty frowned. "Aura is indeed hiding something. When I told her I was checking on her because we were worried asking if she was ok, she ignored the question to only ask if Akiza was ok. She even went as far as saying 'Forget about me'." Yusei felt the feeling of concern wash over him. Crow may not have not wanted to admit it, but even he felt concerned. Jack being Jack, didn't show it, nor want to admit it, but just like his 2 Foster Brothers, even he was concerned.

"That doesn't sound right, nor the Aura I know." Yusei replied.

"Maybe because you don't know her very well…" Misty spoke, inaudible to the rest of them in the waiting room.

Akiza groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing a familiar ceiling. _I'm in the hospital again?_ She thought. She then looked to the side, seeing Yusei asleep on the chair at her bedside as she slowly sat up.

"Yusei?" She spoke lightly. Yusei stirred upon Akiza speaking. He blinked a few times before looking up and seeing Akiza looking at him.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked while rubbing his eyes. "You're up? That's good." Akiza gave Yusei a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Akiza questioned. "Isn't it past visiting hours now? What time is it?"

"Around 8 in the morning I think." Yusei replied, looking at the clock. "You're Father was able to persuade the doctors to let me stay here for the night." Akiza released a light chuckle.

"Well, that was nice of my Father to do that." Akiza smiled.

"Yeah I was really grateful when he did that." Yusei smiled as well.

"But Yusei, why didn't you went back home?" Akiza asked curiously. Yusei blinked before rubbing the back of his neck; a light blush on his face.

"Well I was still really worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He admitted. Akiza grew wide eyed herself, surprised as a blush appeared on her face. But she smiled, reaching to place her hand on his; making him look at her, surprised.

"Thank you Yusei. I'm really grateful." She told with a soft smile on her lips. He blinked, surprised before smiling himself; gently holding her hand.

"No problem Akiza." He told Akiza with a smile on his face.

In an area unknown (to an extent), the 3 white cloaked figures looked down at the purple circle in the center of their area. Each one of sat in their own respective chairs. The circuit then changed to show what had transpired at the warehouse quite some time ago. The scene showed Misty and Akiza dueling against Sayer. The scene then changed to Akiza Synchro Summoning Majestic Rose Dragon and defeating Sayer with it. The longer the scene played out, the more the red-eyed white cloaked figure became angry. Eventually, the scenery vanished, going back to the Circuit. The lines in the center of it had not moved since Sayer, Misty, and Akiza's duel. At this, the red-eyed figure had had it. He slammed his right fist into the armrest of his chair.

"This is outrageous!" He growled. "All that work and _still_ no Circuit activated!" The green-eyed white cloaked figure glanced at the red-eyed one and he chuckled.

"Oh relax would you?" The green-eyed one spoke with a mischievous grin on his lips. The red-eyed one turned to glare at the green-eyed one.

"Oh shut the _hell_ up would you?!" The red-eyed one snapped harshly, which caused the green-eyed one to chuckle, then he frowned. The brown-eyed one with the long grey beard sighed in irritation.

"Quiet! Both of you!" The brown-eyed one commanded. "The Circuit will be activated in due time. Patience is the key. These humans will activate the Circuit soon enough without even realizing it…" The green-eyed one grinned.

"You got a point there." The green-eyed one agreed. "Now then, where did-" When he turned to chair of his 2nd companion, he was no longer sitting within his chair. His lips formed a slight frown, but he did not say anything regarding the sudden disappearance of his 2nd companion.

Within an unknown located facility, the white cloaked that left his companions so he could do his own work. As he walked down the corridor to the Main Control Room, a dark smile appeared on his lips. But deep underneath it was that of frustration and anger.

"This is completely outrageous….." The red-eyed, white cloaked figure grumbled to himself as he continued down the corridor, and several more after that. Once he had finished walking down the last corridor, he opened the door to an office-like room. He closed the door behind him and approached the computer and took a seat at the desk. Once he did, he began to type on the keyboard furiously.

"Well…..if my companions won't do a thing to get our mission started up faster…. Then I'll just have to take things into my own hands…" The red-eyed figure told himself as he continued to type. After a few more minutes, the red-eyed figure grinned maliciously as he found what he was looking for. He then pressed the ENTER key, then he moved the mouse to click the SEND button to Hideo Izinski.

"Now…...let's see how Akiza Izinski likes when her precious Daddy is working for us….." The red-eyed figure grinned. "Heh…..I mean…..working for _me_ …" Shortly after sending his email to Hideo Izinski, the red-eyed, white cloaked figure began to laugh darkly to himself.

 **0713MM: Ayyyyyyyy! The chapter SORTA ended on a cliffhanger, right? But regardless, what did you guys think of the chapter?^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes the 22nd chapter of this 5Ds fanfic!^^ Me and my co-writer had a few issues with writing this. (More specifically me. XD) Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All I own this fanfic. Now enjoy!^^**

Chapter 22

Akiza was staring out the window of her room with a sigh as she heard a knock on her hospital room door.

"Knock, knock." Akiza turned to see Aura at the door, smiling, wearing her work clothes while holding papers. "Hey how's the reckless patient?" Aura asked with a grin. Akiza rolled her eyes at the reckless patient remark.

"I'm not reckless." Akiza denied. "As for how me, the patient of this hospital is doing, I'm doing alright I suppose."

"I can see that." Aura smirked, as she walked to her, handing her the papers. "I went to your teacher before leaving the school. Here's all the homework you missed." Akiza took the papers from Aura's hand and skimmed through it. Once she finished skimming through the pile, she internally groaned. She placed the pile of homework papers on the bedside table then sighed.

"Did I really miss that much?" Akiza asked.

"It's not that surprising. Considering how long you were in here last time and how long you've been here this time." Aura shrugged as she took a seat in one of the chairs within the room. "You reap what you sow and now pay the price." Akiza stared at Aura, giving her a look like "Dafuq?" Aura then blinked.

"Too morbid?" She asked.

"Kinda." Akiza admitted.

"Sorry. Haven't had enough sleep lately." Aura said, shaking her head. "Anyway how are things with you and brother?" Akiza raised an eyebrow at that question.

"What do you mean by that?" Akiza asked.

"Come now. I know he's visited you now and then. Had nice talks and such?" Aura asked with a smirk. Akiza felt her face heat up.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Akiza gaped. "We're just talked like any other friend would."

"Right." Aura replied, not believing it while thinking. _So he hasn't asked her yet. Darn it._ Then they heard a phone ringing; Aura seeing it was hers.

"Oh it's mine, give me a sec." She said, picking it up. "Hello? Oh hey Crow!" Akiza saw the bright smile of Aura's face as she talked to Crow. "What's up?... Oh sure I don't mind coming with you to see the kids. Hey maybe I can bring something… Ah I don't mind Crow; I love those kids you know that… Sure I'll meet you at the bridge I'm just visiting Akiza… Got it no problem. Ok see you there." Aura then hung up with a smile before she turned and jumped seeing the sudden smirk on Akiza's face.

"So, how was your talk with Crow?" Akiza asked in a teasing manner.

"Fine." Aura said stiffly. "He invited me to go with him to Martha's to hang out with the kids and I accepted. No big deal."

"Oh really now?" Akiza's smirk on her lips widened slightly. "Sounds like a big deal to me."

"It's not really." Aura denied, a light flush on her face. Upon Akiza noticing the light flush on Aura's face, Akiza laughed.

"Haha! Your face says otherwise!" Akiza giggled.

"No, just friends hanging out with precious kids. Nothing more." Aura retorted quickly. Akiza's facial expression on the other hand said that she was not convinced.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee." Akiza replied, with a few drips of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh muzzle it." Aura scowled. "Remember I still gotta tease you like hell for making all of us worry like that."

"Oi oi, fine." Akiza grumbled.

"Good." Aura nodded, as she stood up from her seat. "And I heard from the doctors since the major injuries were already healing, you'll be able to leave sooner than expected. Which is good news." Akiza nodded.

"Yes; that is good news." Akiza agreed.

"Well I better get going. Oh, Crow said hi by the way." Aura told Akiza as she headed to the door. Akiza waved bye to Aura as she left the hospital room. Once Aura was gone and her footsteps became softer and softer until Akiza could no longer hear them anymore, Akiza sighed and fell backwards just enough so that she was lying down on the hospital bed; her head touching the pillow. Akiza stared up at the ceiling, as if expecting to see some kind of imagery out of it.

"What to do now?" Akiza wondered aloud. "Well, I can't leave here until I get discharged by a doctor or nurse. So I guess in the meantime I could imagine imagery on the ceiling. Or talk to myself. Or talk to my deck of duel cards."

Hideo walked into his work place, holding the letter he had received claiming of an urgency that needed to be dealt with. As he ran down the hallway to the meeting room, he glanced at his watch.

 _I hope I'm not too late._ Hideo thought as he continued down the hallway. After a few more minutes of striding, Hideo reached the main conference room and went inside. He closed the door afterwards. Once he was inside, he noticed that there was no one else in the room at first due to the lights being extremely dimmed down.

"Hello?" Hideo called out into the room. Several minutes pass and no answer. He tries again, a bit louder than before. At first, there was no reply. Then after a few moments, the lights in the conference room became a bit brighter; thus revealing a white cloaked figure sitting at the head of the conference table. Hideo stared at the figure in confusion.

"Who are you?" Hideo demanded. The white cloaked figure chuckled darkly and rose from the chair, but did not move towards Hideo, nor answer his question. Hideo was about to demand another question at the white cloaked figure, but the white cloaked figure finally spoke.

"Who I am isn't really important…..Mr. Izinski…..." The white cloaked figure replied. He took his seat again, then gestures to one of the many chairs within the room. "Please, take a seat." Hideo's facial expression turned to that of hesitation upon the figure speaking towards him. Plus telling him to take a seat in one of the many chairs within the conference room. Under normal circumstances, Hideo would have no problems regarding this. But this mysterious figure in the conference room put him on edge. Eventually, Hideo snapped out of his composure and stared at the white cloaked figure. He was about to say something, but the white cloaked figure spoke first.

"Now that I've got you here Mr. Izinski…..you shall work for me….." The white cloaked figure continued. Hideo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Work for you?" Hideo repeated. "And what if I say no?" When Hideo replied with his own question, the white cloaked figure chuckled darkly as he re-rose from his chair and walked towards Hideo.

"I am afraid…..you do not have a say in the matter….Mr. Izinski….." The white cloaked figure replied, a dark and sadistic smile upon his lips. As the white cloaked figure walked towards Hideo, Hideo began to back up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Hideo demanded. The white cloaked figure chuckled as he continued to walk closer towards Hideo Izinski.

"Heh… Don't worry so much about that…. Besides….it won't ultimately matter for you because you shall become my puppet… You'll be an extension to my own eyes….. Mr. Hideo Izinski…." The white cloaked figure raised his hand. As it glowed white, Hideo gasped as his eyes dimmed and for him to then lose conscious. The white cloaked figure grinned darkly in his own satisfaction for his work being done here. At least for now. Well...almost. The white cloaked figure knelt down so that he was in proximity to Hideo's pants pocket. He then slipped a deck of cards into Hideo's pocket. He then stood up and glanced at the door.

"We'll Ms. Izinski, I'm glad to say you have fully recovered and can leave." The nurse told Akiza. Akiza's lips formed a smile.

"Thank you nurse!" Akiza replied, her smile still upon her lips. "My friends and parents will be so happy!"

"Well once we finish up some paperwork, you can head out." The nurse smiled.

"Alright." Akiza told the nurse. "Let's do this then." The nurse nodded and led Akiza out of her hospital room and down the hallway, along with going 1 floor down via the elevator to the 1st floor. After that, the nurse led Akiza to the front desk to start filling out the paperwork for her discharge from the hospital.

Once Akiza finished with the paperwork, she walked out of the hospital with a smile on her face. As she walked down the sidewalk and back towards her parents' place. she stretched her arms up and into the air; hoping to get rid of any sort of leftover pain that she could possibly have.

"I bet Mom and Dad will be surprised to see me once I get home." She smiled as she soon reached her house. She then opened the door; walking in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called.

"Akiza? That you?" Setsuko called from the kitchen. Akiza walked to the kitchen where her Mother was.

"Yeah. The doctor gave me the ok and I got to leave the hospital." Akiza told her Mother. Setsuko stopped what she was doing on the kitchen counter (probably prepping dinner by chopping onions or something) and looked up at Akiza with a smile.

"That's great sweetie!" Setsuko grinned happily. Akiza glanced around the kitchen, then back at her Mother, as if looking for something. That something being her Father.

"Where's Dad?" Akiza asked her Mother. Setsuko glanced at the clock; it said _7:30pm_. She turned her attention back to her daughter.

"I believe he went to some emergency meeting regarding his work Akiza." Setsuko replied. Akiza nodded in understanding. Her Father being a Senator meant a _lot_ of work. But despite this, Akiza felt it was a little...odd that her Father was getting business meetings _now_. Especially he got paid vacation not too long ago.

 _I hope my Dad is alright…_ Akiza thought with worry. _I hope he gets back home soon...along with getting back home safe._

 **0713MM: ...Yeah I know. Short chapter. But sometimes a short chapter** **occasionally** **is okay. Hopefully Chapter 23 will be a bit longer than this. Even better, back to their normal length of about 5,000 words or more. The Chapters that end with 0 will usually be at least 10,000 words or 6 was an exception to this because I included both parts of Episodes 60 and 61 in 1 Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 23rd chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! Like always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. Both owned by their respective owners. My co-writer for this fanfic owns Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. And with that, let the chapter begin!^^**

Chapter 23

"World Racing Grand Prix or WRGP; the prix of a lifetime where D-Wheeler teams from all over the world will duel to the top! Make sure not to miss it!" Akiza and Aura stood seeing the ad for the WRGP in the screens in the city.

"Wow! The WRGP really is becoming well known." Akiza remarked.

"Understandable. This Prix is supposed to be a big thing since it's meant to symbolize of the fact that Satellite and Neo Domino have become one." Aura hummed as they continued walking. "I even heard several famous D-Wheel teams are planning to enter it. Which means some good competition."

"You're entering, aren't you Aura?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. Me, Toru, Misaki, and Sect. The four of us formed our own team to enter." Aura nodded. "Me, Toru, and Misaki will be doing the dueling while Sect is the one man pit crew."

"That's great." Akiza replied, a smile on her lips. However, the smile didn't last long. Almost instantly, Akiza's smile vanished and formed a frown. "But wait, don't you need a D-Wheel license to to be able to enter?"

"I got my license around the time I started teaching at the Academy so no worries." Aura grinned. "And Toru got his two and half years ago when he first came to the City. It was the first thing he did when he got here."

"Well that's good." Akiza replied. "I believe Yusei, Jack and Crow are going to enter the WRGP as well."

"Yeah. Yusei told me, meaning we'll be rivals." Aura grinned happily.

"Friendly rivals." Akiza laughed. "You 2 are siblings after all."

"That's what makes it exciting." Aura grinned with excitement. "My dream was always to become a pro D-Wheeler, and entering the WRGP is the first step. And knowing that Yusei, Jack, and Crow are entering it will really make it more exciting and estatic for me. Plus it makes it more special." Akiza saw how Aura was glowing with happiness as she talked. Seeing another side of Aura she never saw before made Akiza smile.

"So being pro has always been your dream huh?" Akiza inquired.

"Yeah, since I was a kid really." Aura smiled. "Toru was the one who got me interested on D-Wheels and Turbo Duels. And ever since then I was hooked. Though of course my Grandpa didn't approve at first."

"So what happened to get your Grandpa's approval?" Akiza questioned, her curiosity piqued immensely.

"It took a while. The only reason Grandpa didn't want me Turbo Dueling in the first place was because my par-! I mean my foster parents died in a D-Wheel accident. Because of that, Grandpa thought if I got myself involved with Turbo Dueling and D-Wheels, I might end up the same way as my foster parents did. But after several years before I met you guys, and after seeing how much I've grown as a duelist, Grandpa finally approved of my choice as a D-Wheeler." Aura explained with a sad smile before chuckling. "Though the old man sometimes can't help but worry now and then." Akiza chuckles at that tidbit of information.

"Yeah well, that's just how parents/guardians are like sometimes." Akiza agreed. "I'm pretty sure that my parents would be like that regarding Turbo Dueling. Especially my Mom."

"That I can believe." Aura giggled.

"Hey Sis!" The two turned over slightly to see a fourteen year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white biker outfit with a blue design, red scarf around his neck, and goggles running to them grinning.

"Oh Sect." Aura smiled, patting the boy's head as he reached them. Sect Ijuin, a young duelist who Toru had taken under his wing when he first came to the City and became good friends with the others. After meeting them, he looks up to Toru and Aura; calling them Bro and Sis respectively.

"Misaki needs some help on the engine program back at the garage and Bro can't find one of his tools." Sect told Aura.

"Knowing Toru he probably misplaced it somewhere." Aura sighed, turning to face Akiza. "Wanna come over Akiza?"

"Sure maybe I can help Toru find his tool." Akiza smiled.

"That would be much appreciated." Aura nodded.

They then walked to the DAImon Area, heading to the garage that belonged to Toru. Aura opened the garage seeing Toru looking around with a frown on his face while a girl with blue hair and red eyes, wearing a yellow tube top under her white rider jacket, short black pants, knee high pink socks, heeled boots, and a pink heart charm necklace was typing on the computer. "Hey I brought Sis and Akiza came too." Sect said, as he walked in with the girls following.

"Oh great you're here Aura, and hey Akiza." Toru grinned.

"...Hello." Misaki said, looking up from the computer.

"Hey Toru, Misaki." Akiza smiled. Misaki was a D-Wheeler and mech who Toru had met a year after coming to the City. She doesn't like to talk often and is mostly silent, but Akiza knew she is a good person and impressive duelist.

"Toru, Akiza is gonna help you find your tool while I help Misaki." Aura said as she went over to Misaki.

"Oh thanks Akiza. I could use all the help I can get." Toru admitted sheepishly.

"It's no problem Toru." Akiza smiled. She then looked around the garage, seeing three D-Wheels. One being Aura's which she could tell at once, the other looked to be a gold Beta frame D-Wheel, and the other a white and light pink D-Wheel.

"Are these your D-Wheels?" Akiza questioned.

"Yeah. The gold Beta is mine while the pink one is Misaki's." Toru replied, pointing to each one.

"Bro was able to rebuild his D-Wheel from scratch after finding it in the junkyard in his hometown." Sect grinned.

"It's not that big a deal." Toru chuckled. "Besides if it weren't for Yusei, I would've never got it finished." When Toru said that Yusei helped finish his D-Wheel, a twinge bit of jealousy appeared on Akiza's face. However, as quickly as it came, the twinge jealousy on her face vanished utmost instantly. Despite this, Akiza's curiosity rose just a bit.

"Yusei helped you finish your D-Wheel?" Akiza asked Toru. Toru blinked surprised before turning to Aura.

"Aura you never told Akiza the story?" He asked. Aura looked up from the computer screen to face Toru.

"I didn't tell Luna and Leo either. Plus I just never really found a time to bring it up." She shrugged.

"Well, now would be a good time." Akiza crossed her arms slightly. "Now I'm interested. More so than I was earlier."

"Us too!" They looked up to see Leo and Luna smiling, along with Yusei, Jack, and Crow behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aura asked in surprise.

"I came here to give Toru his tool back. He left it at our place when you guys came over to help." Yusei replied, holding out said tool.

"I was looking for that! Thanks Yusei." Toru grinned and thus taking it from Yusei's hand.

"... Should've known you left it there." Misaki sighed.

"Hey!" Toru scowled.

"So wait, when you mean story, it's the one when Sis first met Yusei and the guys. Right?" Sect asked excitedly.

"Yeah; that's the one." Aura nodded.

"Awesome! I've been wanting to hear that story for so long!" Sect grinned.

"Now that I think about it, you never did told us how you first met them." Akiza remarked.

"You guys never really asked, so I didn't bother to bring it up." Aura shrugged.

"Well like I said, now would be a good time to tell us the story." Akiza repeated.

"Tell us please Aura!" Leo begged.

"Please Aura?" Luna asked.

"Ok ok; I'll tell." Aura spoke, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Yes!" Leo and Sect cheered. Aura lightly chuckled as she leaned on the wall.

"It happened two in a half years ago. At the time Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin were still the Enforcers back at Satellite. Grandpa wanted to go to Satellite to get some supplies we needed at home while I went with him as a favor to Toru to get a part he needed for his D-Wheel. So me and Grandpa decided to split up to do our own things. While I was walking around Satellite, I then met a young girl named Hikari." Crow stiffened before looking away nervously as Aura went on. "She was one of the orphans Crow was looking after. She was lost and looking for Crow, so I decided to help her look for him to her relief. We walked for a bit, talking as we did. When we finally found Crow, who was near the Daedalus Bridge looking for Hikari frantically. She quickly ran to Crow while I followed behind her, but things kinda went a little downhill."

" _Waah! Crow!" Hikari cried, running to Crow._

" _Hikari! I was so worried you weren't home at all!" Crow gasped, turning as Hikari ran to him._

" _That.. That women she." Hikari began with a sniff._

" _Huh? What about her?" Crow asked, looking up at Aura._

" _She… She!" Hikari began, too upset to finish._

" _What?! Why you! How dare you kidnap such a small child! I won't forgive you!" Crow yelled angrily at Aura._

" _What?! No! It's not what you think!" Aura began._

" _Come on! Get your guard up kidnapper!" Crow yelled, getting his duel disk out._

"He thought you were a kidnapper?!" Leo, Luna, and Sect said shocked.

"Yeah. Not Crow's best moment." Aura giggled while Crow blushed embarrassed.

"What happened after that?" Akiza asked.

"Well we ended up dueling and I beat him. But he was still pretty angry. That was when Hikari scowled at Crow and explained what had happened. He was very apologetic especially on the name calling. He even went going as far as giving me one of his Blackwings as a sign of an apology." Aura smiled.

"He did?" Leo asked in surprise. Aura smiled, reaching into her deck and getting out a card to show Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North to everyone.

"He did." Crow blinked, shocked seeing the card.

"Wait, you actually add it to your deck?" He asked in shock.

"You sound surprised." Aura replied in amusement. "This little guy has been my good luck charm ever since you gave him to me." Crow looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. A small blush appeared on Crow's cheeks while Aura giggled.

"Anyway, after that, I went to find a shop to get the D-Wheel part that Toru needed. A guy named Gordon told me of a small shop that sold used D-Wheel parts. I thanked him and went to the shop; getting the part. But when I walked out of the shop, Gordon stole the part from me. I chased after him to an abandoned building, but Gordon knew I would be after him and had his goons blocking the entrance and had me cornered."

"Was that when?" Luna began.

"Yup. Yusei, Jack, and Kalin showed up; helping me they took care of those goons and let me get to Gordon. I dueled him and got back the part. Once I left the building, I saw Yusei and Kalin beating the last of the goons, Jack already gone at the time and they introduced themselves to me." Aura explained.

"Though you already knew who we were." Yusei smiled.

"Well yeah. You guys are well known in Crash Town after all." Aura chuckled. "They then asked me how I got into that situation, so I explained what happened. Then Yusei asked me if he could see the D-Wheel part, which I allowed and told me that the part was actually just some junk put together. Kalin was so mad by this that he demanded that I take them to the shop to give the shopkeeper a piece of his mind. I took them there and Kalin stormed in while me and Yusei stayed outside. Soon he came out, giving me my money back, but I still needed the part for Toru. That was when Yusei told me that he could build up the part, which I gladly accepted. He told me that it would take a while to build and rushed off to get started. I decided that while I wait I would go find Jack to thank him; as well for his help."

"And you guys dueled, right?" Sect asked.

"Yeah he challenged me. Saying instead of thanks, why not duel me instead." Aura chuckled. "So we dueled and I beat him. Though in complete honesty, I can't really consider it a win."

"Why not?" Leo asked with a quizzical look on his face..

"He wasn't using Red Dragon Archfiend at the time. He didn't have his dragon yet and I can't count a duel like that with any of you guys." Aura began, motioning to the Signers. "Unless you use your Dragons on me. If not, then no matter the outcome to me it doesn't count."

"Is that the Priestess of you talking, or the duelist in you talking?" Toru asked.

"Probably both." Aura sighed. "Anyway, Kalin saw our duel and got excited enough to challenge me to a duel. And I won, yet was still happy on the duel and rushed off. That was when Yusei came and gave me the part. I tried to give him the money as thanks, but he declined; saying he only just used parts that nobody needed anymore. Then Jack told Yusei I was a really good duelist. Which got Yusei to challenge me to a duel."

"And you won. But to you, it doesn't count." Toru stated with a grin.

"Right. Anyway after our duel, I realized it was time for me to meet up with Grandpa. I said my goodbyes and then left." Aura finished.

"So that was how you met them." Luna remarked.

"Though it's so cool you actually managed to beat all four of them!" Leo grinned.

"You made it sound like it was easy. These guys gave me a run for my money." Aura chuckled. Then suddenly, Aura gasped; clutching her head in pain with a shriek as her Priestess Mark glowed. This made the others gasp in shock.

"Aura!" Yusei called out to his sister.

"You alright Aura?" Luna asked the older female with worried plastered on her face.

"Sis!" Sect gasped. Aura clutched her head as she gasped; her eyes widening in pain, yet shock at the same time.

 _Hideo was glaring soullessly at Akiza and Setsuko; his duel disk out as Akiza and Setsuko got out their own duel disks._

Aura gasped, leaning on the wall, panting.

"Aura!" Yusei called out to his sister again. "You alright? What's going on?"

"What did you see?" Luna asked curiously, yet nervously at the same time in hopes not to overwhelm the older female with a lot of questions.

"A-Akiza..." Aura choked out, shaking her head. "You're Dad...it's your Dad..." Akiza's mouth fell open in shock.

"Wh-What about my Dad?" Akiza inquired nervously. "D-Did something happen to him?"

"Something is wrong with him… About to duel you and your Mom… Such bad intent in his eyes…." Aura winced, holding her head.

"Could it be that organization that Roman spoke of when me and Yusei dueled him?" Akiza wondered. "Is it Yilaster's doing that my Father is like what he is in your vision?"

"Not sure. I didn't see anyone else there. But…it's highly possible." Aura frowned. Akiza then punched her right hand now turned fist into her left opened hand.

"Well regardless, I'm _not_ going to sit idly by my Father could be manipulated by an organization do to their dirty work." Akiza spoke with determination within her voice. She turns or her heel and proceeds to walk out of the garage. She stops, then adds, "I'm going to save my Dad."

"Better worry about your Mom too. She had a duel disk on her; looked like she was gonna duel too." Aura replied as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor her head on her knees.

"Ehhhh?" Akiza gaped. "I don't recall my Mom having a duel disk."

"That's what I saw; don't question me on it." Aura spoke, not lifting her head from her knees.

"You okay Aura?" Yusei asked again, more concerned filled in his voice.

"That's what I'd like to know " Luna agreed.

"You mean besides my head feeling like it's gonna split open? Just peachy." Aura replied they talked, Akiza had ran out of the garage. Luna turned slightly upon hearing Akiza's shoes hit the ground as she ran out of the garage.

"Akiza! Wait!" Luna called after the older Signer. Despite this, Luna's call out was to no avail. Akiza was long gone from the garage and the area it was in.

"Leave her Luna. She wishes to save her Father; we can't stop her." Aura spoke up. Luna sighed, but understood regardless.

"First our Dad, now Akiza's…" Luna spoke softly. "What is it with evil organizations wanting to using our parental bond against us?" Yusei glanced at Luna and shook his head.

"I don't know Luna." Yusei admitted. "But I severely hope Akiza can overcome this obstacle that has been presented before her."

"She _has_ to." Luna agreed.

Akiza hurried to her home to check if her Father was there first; quickly going inside. Upon entering her home, she called out for her Father. After a few moments, no answer came. She then tried again.

"Father?" Akiza called out.

"Akiza!" Akiza heard her name being called from the computer room on the 2nd floor of their house. Fortunately for her, she recognized that voice.

"Mother!" Akiza called up as she ran up the stairs. After a few moments, Akiza had reached the second floor and opened the computer room door. Her mouth fell open when she noticed the position her Mother was in. She glanced over to her Father, who was about 15 to 20 feet away from Setsuko. But what really surprised Akiza the most about her Father's appearance is his eyes seemed devoid of emotion to an extent. She then glanced at the computer, and noticed several cords connected to the computer that weren't for the computer itself. All the cords she noticed connected to any and all disks inside the computer, plus its hard-drive. She glanced back at her Father, his lips formed a sly smile.

"Soon, Master's plan will be complete." Hideo replied monotonously.

"Ehhhhh?!" Akiza gaped. "What are you talking about Father?!"

"I'm talking out the information on this computer." Hideo replied, gesturing to the computer. Akiza glanced over again, and gasped when she saw a number out of another number present on one of the devices. Said number was rising up at a fast speed.

"Those numbers….!" Akiza realized. "They're for how much information is being deleted and transferred to another computer! Not only that, but the way it's setup only proves my own point!" At this, Hideo released an emotionless chuckle.

"My my, aren't you smart?" Hideo retorted emotionlessly.

"Akiza…" Setsuko groaned. Akiza whirled around to face her Mother. She noticed that her Mother was banged up a bit.

"Mother!" Akiza knelt down to inspect for any wounds on her Mother's' body. She gasped when she saw a few cuts on her Mother's arm, and her clothes were partly torn. Blood slowly trickled down her wounds.

"You're hurt Mother..." Akiza whispered. "Let me handle this situation. And I know how." Setsuko raised her head up to look into her daughter's brown eyes. Setsuko raised her right hand up to Akiza's face and moved some of her red hair away from her face.

"You know… I'm surprised you haven't asked Yusei out yet…" Setsuko spoke softly, a soft smile on her face. Upon Setsuko saying that, Akiza felt herself blush a dark shade of red.

"Mother!" Akiza whispered loudly. "Don't embarrass me like that!" Setsuko released a light chuckle. What neither Akiza or Hideo realized is that Setsuko had begun to move her left hand to a compartment a little ways behind her. She pressed a button on the wall; thus opening said compartment and pulled out to 2 items. One being duel disk; and the other being a deck. Hideo smirked upon seeing this, while Akiza's facial expression changed from embarrassed to confusion upon seeing her Mother holding a deck, let along a duel disk. Setsuko then closed the compartment after getting the items she needed out of said compartment.

"Mother?" Akiza asked. "What are you doing?" She watched her Mother stand up to her full height. She put the duel disk on her left arm, which clicked into place. Once that was done, Setsuko placed the deck into her duel disk's deckholder. Akiza's confusion changed to utter surprise. This time, Akiza's expression changed to surprise, yet concern at the same time.

"Mother!" Akiza repeated. Setsuko glanced at her daughter, then glanced back at Hideo.

"I know that your Father isn't himself right now." Setsuko spoke. "I know this cause I tried words first. And well, look where that got me." Setsuko gestured to her wounds, which Akiza nodded at. Setsuko then continued on. "Which is why I shall speak with my cards. And my dueling." Akiza gaped at this news. Hideo's smirk turned into a frown.

"So…. You wish to duel me Setsuko?" Hideo asked. He then released a chuckle. "Very well…...so be it…" Hideo raised his left arm up, which had his duel disk on it already. Upon activating it, a cord from his duel disk stretched over to the computer and connected to the other cords.

"Mother…." Akiza muttered. She then stepped up and activated her own duel disk. "Well, if you're really going to do this, then I won't allow you do it alone!" Setsuko glanced at her daughter, then nodded.

"But once we win and free Dad, you're telling me everything about you becoming a duelist." Akiza grinned. "Cause I myself am curious." Setsuko laughed at that.

"Sure thing Akiza." Setsuko told her daughter. "I'm certain your Father would also be willing to tell his side of the story too." Hideo rolled his eyes in slight irritation.

"Alright; let's get on with it." Hideo told them. Both Setsuko and Akiza glanced back towards Hideo; their duel disks at the ready. "As for the cords connected the computer… I'm sure you can figure out what will happen if I win this duel…...right?" Both Setsuko and Akiza nodded.

"Yeah. All the information on the computers goes kaput." Akiza noted.

"And that's something I will not allow." Setsuko added.

From his own quarters, the red-eyed, white cloaked figure watched as the duel began to commence. His lips formed a dark smile.

"Excellent…." The white cloaked figure grinned. "Soon…..all that valuable information will be in _my_ hands…. And with the deck I gave to Hideo Izinski….. Akiza and Setsuko Izinski stand no chance…"

Back at the Izinski's place, Setsuko, Akiza and Hideo drew their 5 card hands. Hideo gestured to Akiza and Setsuko.

"I'll let 1 of you 2 start this off." Hideo told them. Akiza placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"The first move's mine! I draw! Akiza declared as she drew her 6th card from the top of her deck. She turned the card slightly so she could see it. She then observed the rest of her hand and smiled lightly.

 _Alright! With this hand, I can go for Black Rose Dragon first turn!_ Akiza thought. Akiza grabbed a card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"I shall start things off with this!" Akiza declared. "Come forth Twilight Rose Knight!" Upon Akiza declaring the card's name, a purple dressed, armored knight appeared onto Akiza's field. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 Warrior-type Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1000.) Akiza then grabbed another card from her hand, then added, "And since I did, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. So come forth Lord Poison!" The green, poisonous plant emerged onto the field next to the knight; who had its sword raised up and glowing brightly. (Lord Poison, Level 4 Plant-type, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000.) Hideo observed Akiza's moves carefully. His lips formed in a straight line. Akiza then raised her right arm up and proceeded to chant for the Synchro Summon of Black Rose Dragon. The 2 monsters on Akiza's field floated up and into the air.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" And with that, the mighty, yet thorny dragon emerged onto Akiza's field and roared at Hideo. But it was not a roar of anger. In fact, it was the complete opposite of anger. The roar from Black Rose Dragon's mouth sounded...sad, remorseful. Hideo observed the dragon with a emotionless expression. Setsuko smiled upon seeing Akiza's dragon.

"Nice going Akiza dear!" Setsuko told her daughter enthusiastically. Akiza glanced at her Mother and nodded, a small smile present on her lips. She then turned and looked back at the cards in her hand. She grabbed 2 cards from it and placed them into the Spell/Trap card Zones of her duel disk.

"I place 2 cards facedowns to end the round." Akiza concluded as she did so. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Setsuko/Hideo's hand: 5 cards.) She then turned her gaze back to her Mother. "It's your turn Mom!" Setsuko nodded at her daughter and noddes. She then looked down at her deck, then at her 5 card hand.

 _Alright Setsuko, you know it's been several years since you picked up your deck and duel disk, but you can do this._ Setsuko thought to herself in reassurance. Setsuko put her right hand on top of her deck.

"I draw!" Setsuko declared. After Setsuko drew her card, she observed her hand and proceeded to think about her move. Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the combo she found within her own hand. Hideo took of this, but said nothing. Akiza glanced over at her Mother in slight concern.

 _I hope Mother has a plan…_ Akiza thought worriedly. _Otherwise, we might both end up losing this duel…_ Setsuko grabbed a card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"To begin my turn, I shall Normal Summon Sylvan Marshalleaf." Setsuko announced. The marsh leaf-like plant warrior emerged onto Setsuko's field. (Sylvan Marshalleaf, Level 3, Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1200.) Suddenly Sylvan Marshalleaf began to glow. Hideo just stared at it knowingly. While Akiza had a look of confusion written all over her face.

"What's going on?" Akiza wondered aloud.

"What's going on is Sylvan Marshalleaf's special ability." Hideo replied. "When it's Normal or Special Summoned, Setsuko can choose either 1 or 2, then she has to excavate the top cards of her deck equal to that number. If any are Plant-type monsters, they go to the Graveyard. Otherwise, they go to the bottom of her deck. Also, if Marshalleaf is excavated to the Graveyard, it can destroy 1 monster on the field."

"That's correct." Setsuko admitted. "As for my number for the card excavation, I choose 2!" Both Hideo and Akiza watched as Setsuko picked the top cards up and she grinned.

"What did you excavate Mom?" Akiza asked.

"The monsters that I excavated are Rose Lover and Sylvan Princessprout!" Setsuko announced; thus sending both monsters to her Graveyard slot on her duel disk. However, her Graveyard slot glowed brightly as well. Hideo raised one of his arms to shield his face from the bright light.

"Ehh?!" Akiza gaped upon seeing the light. "What's going on?!"

"When Sylvan Princessprout is excavated from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can declare a Level between 1-8. After that, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard with the Level that I declared! I choose Level 6!" The flower-dressed princess revived itself onto Setsuko's field. (Sylvan Princessprout, Level 6 Plant-type monster (originally Level 1), ATK/DEF: 100.) Setsuko grabbed another card from her hand and revealed it. A Spell card. "Next up on my list, I activate the Spell card, Sylvan Charity! With this, I draw 3 cards." Setsuko drew 3 cards from her deck. "After that, I reveal 2 cards to you. And at least 1 of them _has_ to be a Sylvan card. Otherwise, I reveal my whole hand to you, then I place my hand on the top of my deck in any order. This also applies to the cards I selected." (Setsuko's hand: 4 + 3 = 7 cards.) Hideo crossed his arms; waiting on Setsuko's decision.

"Well, which cards in your hand are you selecting?" Hideo asked. Setsuko glanced at her hand again carefully. Once she figured out the 2 cards, she revealed them to Hideo.

"I choose Sylvan Sagequoia and Sylvan Peaskeeper." Setsuko revealed, while revealing said cards. "And because I have, I place them on top of my deck. Setsuko then pulled a card from her Graveyard. Rose Lover. "Now by removing this monster entirely from play, I can Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster from my hand! I choose Sylvan Hermitree!" Upon Setsuko's declaration of the monster, the ground shook, making both Hideo and Akiza to slightly lose their balance. Despite this, they recovered quickly. Appearing behind Setsuko was a massively sized tree. Luckily, it was not tall enough to reach the ceiling, but it was pretty close. (Sylvan Hermitree, Level 8 Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/1800. Setsuko's hand: 4 cards.) Akiza's facial expression showed that of amazement while Hideo held no expression upon the appearance of the massive tree.

"Amazing…" Akiza breathed. Setsuko glanced over at Akiza and her lips formed a smile. Setsuko was quite happy that she able to spend more time with Akiza, even though it was a part of something she retired from a long time ago. Around 17 years ago, to be accurate.

"Well if you thought that was amazing Akiza, wait until you see this!" Setsuko smiled brightly. "I activate Hermitree's effect! With it, I excavate the top card of my deck. If it's a Plant-type monster, it goes to the Graveyard. Otherwise, that excavated card goes to the bottom of my deck. But we all know it's a Plant-type monster. In fact, I already know which one it is." Setsuko picked the top card of her deck and smiled. She then revealed the card. "It's Sylvan Sagequoia, just like I knew it would be. And since it was excavated via a card effect, I can add 1 Sylvan Spell/Trap card from my Graveyard to my hand." A card ejected itself from Setsuko's Graveyard; thus she pulled it out and added it to her hand. "And the card I chose is Sylvan Charity!"

"What was the point of that?" Hideo asked monotonously. "You can't even use Sylvan Charity again this turn due to its hard once per turn effect."

"True." Setsuko admitted. "But that doesn't stop this! I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn! This brings back my Sylvan Sagequoia to my field!" Just like with Hermitree, the ground shook and out came another massive tree. This green leaved tree stood next to Hermitree. (Sylvan Sagequoia, Level 7 Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Setsuko's hand: 4 cards.) "That's not all! I use my Sage's effect to excavate the top card of my deck to the Graveyard! But, we already know what it is, so I'll just use its effect! When excavated to the Graveyard by card effect, I can Special 1 Level 4 or below Plant-type monster from my Graveyard! Since my Peaskeeper is the only target, I Special Summon itself!" Upon pulled the card out of her Graveyard, Setsuko placed Sylvan Peaskeeper on her duel disk in DEF mode. (Sylvan Peaskeeper, Level 1 Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400/100.)

"Whoa…." Akiza breathed in slight disbelief. "4 monsters all in 1 turn… Simply amazing…"

"And Setsuko isn't even done yet." Hideo added. Akiza glanced at her Father, and what she was surprised her. Did she see...a hidden smile underneath those monotonous looking eyes? Setsuko glanced at her hand again and grabbed 2 cards from it. She sent 1 of them to the Graveyard, and the other into her duel disk's Spell/Trap card Zone.

"By sending 1 Sylvan card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate the Spell **Sylvan Roots**!" Setsuko declared. The card she ditched to the Graveyard was none other than the same card she added back not too long ago. Sylvan Charity. "With this, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Plant-type monster from my Deck! I choose the Level 1 Tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb!" A card from Setsuko's deck ejected itself and she grabbed it, then placed it onto her duel disk. A small bulb-like plant appeared onto Setsuko's field next to Princessprout. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100.) Setsuko raised her right arm upwards. As she did so, both Glow-Up Bulb and Sylvan Princessprout turned into white stars that equaled 7. Hideo's monotonous expression changed slightly to bear that of surprise. Even Akiza was in awe.

"No way…" Akiza breathed in amazement.

"Beautiful dragon of the rose, use the power granted to you by the moon to defeat our opposition! Synchro Summon! Appear before me in full bloom! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" After the green pillar of light died down, it revealed the beautiful rose-like dragon. Its wings far more majestic than Black Rose Dragons'. Despite this, Akiza was too shocked to be jealous of Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's appearance. (Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Level 7 LIGHT attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.)

"Mother…." Akiza breathed in awe and surprise. "H-How…. How do you have that monster?" Setsuko gave a small smile as she looked up at her dragon.

"I've had Moonlight for as long as I can remember. She has helped me through many tight situations during my time as a duelist. Though that goes for the rest of my deck." She smiled.

"But wait," Akiza spoke up. "If you were such a great duelist, why stop?"

"Time changes people Akiza. I decided to retire to focus more on myself. Though dueling is important to me, after all, it was how me and your Father first met." Setsuko smiled.

"And it's going to be same that you'll use to help me free him from whatever control he's under." Akiza grinned. Setsuko nodded.

"That's correct Akiza." Setsuko smiled. She grabbed the last 2 cards in her hand. One a facedown, and the other a field spell." I set 1 card facedown, then I activate the field spell, Mount Sylvania!" Shortly after activating said field spell, the entire room was surrounded by the lush greenery, a large mountain behind Setsuko and her monsters. Akiza took note of this and awed.

"So amazing…" Akiza breathed. "It's just like your garden Mom! Only on a much larger scale!" At Akiza's remark, Setsuko laughed slightly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Setsuko agreed. She glanced back to face Hideo, as did Akiza. "With that, my turn is over. Your move, Hideo." Hideo scowled.

"Not a bad performance Setsuko." Hideo retorted coldly. But despite the cold sensation Akiza and Setsuko got from that tone, they could tell that he was impressed by Setsuko's display of swarming her field full of Plant-type monsters. They could also note that Hideo Izinski was not himself. Not even by a long shot.

"However…. I do not need to do a swarming of monsters to overwhelm my opponent…." Hideo told them in the same cold tone from before. Hideo put his right hand on top of his deck. "Due to you 2 outnumbering me, I sall permitted to draw 2 cards during each of my turns instead of 1."

"What?" Akiza gaped. Setsuko's lips formed a frown.

"We didn't agree to that." Setsuko pointed out.

"It does not matter if we agreed to it or not." Hideo told his 2 opponents. "I will whatever I must to ensure that I win this duel and get this information from this computer transferred to my Boss." Akiza let her red hair fall down to hide/shadow her eyes.

"This is not you Father." Akiza retorted. Hideo was about to draw his 2 cards, but stopped. He stared Akiza down. After a few moments, the shadow over Akiza's brown eyes disappeared and her eyes shined brightly with determination.

"I _know_ that this is _not_ my Father." Akiza continued. "How do I know? Because I know my Father. And I know he would _not_ sink this low just to win a duel!" Suddenly, Hideo's eyes that were devoid of emotion widened in shock at Akiza's words. His brown eyes slowly returned to their usual color. Hideo put his right hand on his head.

"Akiza…. Setsuko…" Hideo breathed.

 _Keep going Akiza!_ Setsuko thought. _You can do it!_

"My Father is a kind and compassionate person! He'd _never_ sink this low! Regardless of what the situation is!" Akiza continued in declaration. "So whoever you are controlling my Father." Akiza pointed her right index finger at Hideo. "You better be listening and watching this! My Father _cannot_ be controlled! Especially by lowlifes and cowards!"

"Akiza…" Hideo breathed.

At the control room where the red-eyed cloaked figure was; watching and listening to what Akiza was saying. He grit his teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah?!" The cloaked figure snapped. "Well, let's see how you like _this_!" The white cloaked figure moved a hand over to a control console his right side, then pressed a few buttons on it. His lips formed a dark smile. "This should jolt Hideo Izinski back to his senses… The senses of being on _my_ side…"

Back at the computer room of the Izinski house, Hideo grasped his head with both his hands and cried out. Akiza and Setsuko stared at Hideo in shock. Especially for what they saw. It was as if Hideo's system was being shocked from the inside. After a few moments, the shocks died down. When they did, both Setsuko and Akiza's eyes widened in absolute shock and utmost horror. Hideo Izinski's eye irises were no longer brown. They were replaced with a bright red.

"F-Father…?" Akiza stuttered. Both Akiza and Setsuko stepped back in shock. Hideo just chuckled darkly and grinned at them.

" **Sorry, but Hideo Izinski isn't here anymore**." Hideo spoke, but in reality it was the person that was using Hideo Izinski for its schemes talking through Hideo's mouth. Hideo placed his right hand on top of his deck.

" **Time for you 2 to meet your end**!" Hideo/white cloaked figure. " **I draw**!" As he did so, both Akiza and Setsuko had expressions of surprise/fear on their face.

 _So much for me using my words to free Dad._ Akiza thought. _But since that didn't work, I'll have to use my dueling to talk for me. And I for a fact that it WON'T fail! Yusei had used his cards to talk to his opponents in hopes to get through to them when they aren't their true selves. After all, he's done to me twice in order to save me from Sayer and myself. Jack has done it to save Carly, his lover, from the evil of the Dark Signers. And now it's MY turn! I'm going to save my Dad from this! No matter what it takes! Don't worry Dad! I WILL save you!_

 **Author Featured cards:**

Sylvan Roots, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can send 1 "Sylvan" card from either your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from your Deck. You can only activate "Sylvan Roots" once per turn.

 **0713MM: So, what did you guys think? Surprised I added Setsuko Izinski into the mix of this duel? I originally planned to have ti be a duel between Father and Daughter. Akiza Izinski vs. Hideo Izinski. But since Setsuko Izinski was in the computer office room already, I changed the plan to add her into the duel. Just to spice things up a bit. Hope you readers enjoy this! The 2nd part, and the rest of this duel will be in chapter 24, among of other things.**


	24. Chapter 24

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes the 24th chapter! Hoo boy! Things are getting quite interesting, wouldn't you say? As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. Both are owned by their respective owners. Now then...chapter start!**

Chapter 24

"Time for you 2 to meet your end!" Hideo/white cloaked figure. "I draw!" As he did so, both Akiza and Setsuko had expressions of surprise/fear on their face.

So much for me using my words to free Dad. Akiza thought. But since that didn't work, I'll have to use my dueling to talk for me. And I for a fact that it WON'T fail! Yusei had used his cards to talk to his opponents in hopes to get through to them when they aren't their true selves. After all, he's done to me twice in order to save me from Sayer and myself. Jack has done it to save Carly, his lover, from the evil of the Dark Signers. And now it's MY turn! I'm going to save my Dad from this! No matter what it takes! Don't worry Dad! I WILL save you! (Hideo's hand: 7 cards.) Hideo grabbed a card from his hand and placed it into his Spell/Trap card Zone of his duel disk.

"I activate the Spell card, Tenacity of the Monarchs." Hideo began, the voice of the white cloaked figure had disappeared for now.

"Monarchs?" Akiza asked in surprise before thinking. It's not of the Meklord?

"Thanks to this card, I reveal a monster from my hand with either 2400 or 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF to you. After that, I can add 1 Monarch Spell/Trap card from my deck to my hand." Hideo continued. Hideo pulled another card from his hand revealed it to both Setsuko and Akiza. "I reveal Thestalos the Mega Monarch from my hand to add Pantheism of the Monarchs from my deck to my hand." A card ejected itself out of his deck and he added it to his hand. He then revealed the spell card to them once again. But this time, for activating it. He then ditched another card from his hand.

"But discarding my trap, The Prime Monarch, I can draw more cards thanks to my Pantheism of the Monarchs." Hideo continued as he drew his 2 cards. He then pulled the spell card he just played from the game. "Now by removing my Pantheism of the Monarchs entirely from play, I can choose 3 Monarch Spell/Trap cards from my deck, then 1 of you have to 1 pick of those selected cards. The other 2 return to my deck."

"So, what 3 Spell/Trap cards will you select?" Akiza asked. At this, Hideo's lips formed a smirk as 3 cards ejected themselves from his deck and appeared in the air and revealed themselves. Both Akiza and her Mother gaped upon seeing the cards.

"They're….all the same…." Setsuko realized.

"Which means no matter which one we pick, he still gets the card." Akiza added. "So since that's case just pick one of them."

"As you wish…" Hideo replied as he grabbed the middle card and added it to his hand. The other 2 returned to his deck and it auto shuffled. Shortly after that, he grabbed the card he added and placed it into the now open field spell slot on his duel disk, then closed it. "I activate the field spell, Domain of the True Monarchs!" Upon activation, the mountain of lush greenery shattered, only to be replaced by a massive castle-like domain.

"This looks bad." Akiza noted.

"That's putting it lightly." Setsuko agreed.

"You 2 couldn't be more right." Hideo smirked. "Because now I Normal Summon Edea the Heavenly Squire to my field. Upon doing that, I Special Summon my Edios the Underworld Squire from my deck in DEF mode!" 2 squires appeared onto the field. (Edea Heavenly Squire, Warrior-type Level 1 monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Edios the Underworld Squire, Spellcaster-type Level 2 monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Hideo's hand: 6 cards.) Hideo raised his arm upwards.

"I activate my Domain of the True Monarch's effect"! Hideo declared. "By revealing 1 Monarch monster to you, its Level is reduced by 2! I choose the one I revealed earlier, Thestalos the Mega Monarch!" The Level on Thestalos card dropped by 2. Hideo then grabbed another card from his hand hand and played it.

"I now activate a Spell card! A very special Spell card in fact! Go! The Monarch's Stormforth!" Upon activation of said Spell card, a storm began to brew up and onto the field. The storm was so strong that it began to blow Akiza and Setsuko's hair around and made their clothes flap/flutter in the winds of said storm.

"What's this?!" Akiza shout over the heavy winds via the Spell card. The wind continued before it began to envelope Black Rose Dragon.

"Ehhh?!" Setsuko gaped. "What's this?!"

"Due my Stormforth, I can use monsters you control as Tribute instead of using my own."

"What?!"

"I sacrifice Black Rose Dragon to Tribute Summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch!" Hideo announced. Akiza and Setsuko watched in shock as Black Rose Dragon vanished from Akiza's field. Upn Black Rose Dragon vanishing, the storm slowly vanished. Once it was gone completely, a massive monster was on Hideo's field. A massive, fiery ruler. (Thestalos the Mega Monarch, Level 8 Pyro-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1000.) Hideo thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now I activate Thestalos the Mega Monarch's effect!" Hideo announced. "Since it was Tribute Summoned, I can now look at your hand. When I do , I can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. After that, you take damage equal the sent monster's Level x200. Also, since I Tribute Summoned this monster by using a FIRE attribute monster, you then take an additional 1000 points of damage!"

"Ehhhhhh?!" Akiza gaped in surprise. Hideo glanced between Setsuko and Akiza. Eventually, after a few moments, Hideo's gaze turned to Akiza.

"Setsuko is lucky to not have any cards in her hand at the moment." Hideo pointed out. "But you Akiza dear...are not so lucky…" Akiza grit her teeth before revealing her hand to her Father. Her hand consisted of 2 cards. Power Rose and Card of Sanctity. Hideo pointed at Power Rose.

"I shall send that card to the Graveyard." Hideo spoke. Akiza grunted, but sent Power Rose to the Graveyard. "And since I have, not only do you take damage equal to its Level x200, but you also take an additional 1000 points of damage since I Tributed FIRE monster for my Thestalos. So that means you take 1800 points of damage!" Thestalos raised its right hand before blasting Akiza in the chest area with a fiery beam. Akiza gasped and coughed up a little blood as she slide backwards a few feet. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200.) Setsuko glanced over at her daughter, who had blood dripping down and out of her mouth.

"Akiza!" Setsuko called out to her daughter with worry in her voice. "You okay?!" Akiza eventually stopped sliding across the room. Once she did, she used her sleeve to wipe away any blood on her bottom lip. She turned towards her Mother and nodded.

"Yeah Mom; I'm alright." Akiza told her Mother. Setsuko nodded, but then turned back towards Hideo just in time to see him smile. Not his natural, happy smile though due to the fact he's being brainwashed/manipulated at the moment.

"You may be alright for now...but not after my Thestalos attacks you directly Akiza!" Hideo declared. "Thestalos the Mega Monarch, attack Akiza!" Thestalos raised its right hand and charged a beam of fire energy. Once it was fully charged, it blasted said fire energy beam directly at Akiza. Akiza's facial expression remained as neutral as possible as the attack flew towards her and connected; thus created an explosion on Akiza's side of the field.

"Akiza!" Setsuko gasped.

"Hahahahaha!" Hideo/white cloaked figure laughed darkly. "Now with Akiza gone, you're the only one left to face me! Setsuko Izinski!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?!" Hideo/the white cloaked figure growled as the smoke on Akiza's side of the field began to clear; showing Akiza not only still standing, but had 800 LP remaining. Along with a face-up trap card. Setsuko sighed in relief as Akiza held a grin on her face.

"I activated the trap card Ground Capture." Akiza began to explain. "When you attacked me directly, this handy trap card halved that damage; leaving me with 800 LP instead. Also, since the damage was 1000 or more, I get to draw 1 card. Draw!" Akiza drew her card and added it to her hand. Hideo shrugged, then grabbed 2 other cards from his hand.

"I set 2 cards and activate the Continuous Spell, March of the Monarchs. That ends my turn." Hideo concluded before turning to Akiza. "You're up!" Akiza nodded, then placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"I draw!" Akiza declared as she did so. (Setsuko's hand: 0 cards. Hideo's hand: 1 card. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Setsuko and Hideo's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 800.) Akiza looked at the card she drew. She closed her eyes and Set the card onto her duel disk's Monster Zone. "I Set 1 monster and end my turn." Setsuko opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Upon seeing this, Hideo laughed.

"Really now?" Hideo taunted. "Is that the best you got Akiza?" When Hideo said that, Akiza flinched. Akiza felt as if she was stung by a bee when Hideo spoke those words towards her.

I know that's not my Dad talking...but still… Those words hurt… Akiza thought.

"Remember Akiza, that's not your Father." Setsuko reminded her daughter. Akiza turned to her Mother and nodded slowly. A few stray tears fell out of Akiza's eyes. Setsuko smiled sadly, then turned away from Akiza and back to face Hideo. She looked down at her deck and placed her right hand on top of it.

"Back to me then. I draw!" Setsuko declared. Setsuko looked at the card she drew. She then glanced back a her Monsters, then at her deck.

I could use Sylvan Hermitree, Marshalleaf and Sagequoia's effects to excavate the top 2 cards of my deck. Setsuko thought. But I have a instinct feeling that the top 2 cards are not Plant-type monsters. So in that case… Setsuko thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Setsuko declared. "Go Sylvan Marshalleaf, attack Edea the Heavenly Squire!" And so, Marshalleaf leapt into immediate action and lifted its leaf blade and swung at Edea. Akiza grinned.

"Yes! With this, Edea will be gone, along with-!"

"Sorry to disappoint you! But Edea isn't going down on your terms, but my own!" Hideo countered.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Setsuko gaped.

"Here; I'll show you! Go Escalation of the Monarchs!" Hideo continued. "With this, I can Tribute Summon a monster during my opponent's turn! So Edea and Edios, begone!" Both squires vanished and Marshalleaf's leaf blade swung and slashed empty air. Suddenly, the ground began shake. The shaking made both Setsuko and Akiza almost lose their balance. Hideo raised both his arms up. From one of the 2 portals came out Pantheism of the Monarchs; which got added to Hideo's hand. As for the 2nd portal, a massive electrified being appeared onto the field and next to Thestalos. Both of them were the same size. (Zaborg the Mega Monarch, Level 8 Thunder-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1000.)

"Meet Zaborg the Mega Monarch!" Hideo laughed. Both Setsuko and Akiza looked up to see the monstrosity.

"It's huge!" Akiza breathed in shock.

"Heh… Well if you like its size, then you'll love its special effect!" Hideo retorted. "You see, when I Tribute Summon Zaborg the Mega Monarch, I can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it. If this effect destroys a LIGHT monster, cards from your Extra Deck go to the Graveyard equal to its Level. HOWEVER, if I Tribute Summoned this monster using a LIGHT monster and I destroy a LIGHT monster via this effect, then I get to pick the 7 Extra Deck monsters that get sent to the Graveyard!" This time, it was Setsuko's turn to smirk.

"Are you certain?" Setsuko questioned.

"Hmm?" Hideo asked.

"Here; I shall show you what I mean!" Setsuko announced. "Counter Trap open! Solemn Strike! Whenever a monster would be Special Summoned, or when a monster effect is activated, I can pay 1500 LP to negate the Summon of that Special Summoned monster, or negate the activation of that monster effect and destroy it!" Solemn Strike flipped up and out came the image of God. Hence he raised his right hand up and absorbed the lightning sent by Zaborg, then shot it right back at Zaborg. As the lightning reflected back towards the Mega Monarch, Hideo rolled his eyes.

"You fool, March of the Monarchs prevents you from targeting or destroy my Tribute Summoned monsters with card effects." Hideo pointed out.

"That applies to you too." Akiza shot back.

"True." Hideo admitted. "However, I shall not allow such a trap to hinder my plans here! I shall activate a counter trap of my own! Solemn Judgement! When you would Summon a monster, or when you'd activate a Spell/Trap card; I can pay half my LP to negate either the Summon or the Spell/Trap card and destroy it! So Solemn Strike, goodbye!"

"Oh no!" Both Setsuko and Akiza gasped in shock. Solemn Judgement flipped up and absorbed the blast from Solemn Strike, then reflected it and destroyed it. Not only that, but Zaborg the Mega Monarchs' effect fully resolved; thus destroying Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Setsuko's expression showed that of horror as her dragon shattered. Hideo just laughed as he got to look through both Setsuko and Akiza's Extra Decks via Mega Zaborg's effect.

"I shall send these 7 from each of your Extra Decks to the Graveyard." Hideo announced. After he chose his 7 from each of their Extra Decks, the chosen cards went immediately in the Graveyard. Akiza's eyes widened in horror as her Majestic Rose Dragon turned out to be one of the selected cards.

Majestic Rose Dragon! Akiza thought frantically. Setsuko closed her eyes and muttered quietly that she ended her turn. Hideo put his right hand a top of his deck.

"Back to me then." Hideo grinned. "I draw!" Hideo observed the card he drew. He shugged, then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now time for battle!" Hideo declared. "Thestalos, attack Akiza's face-down monster! Zaborg, attack Setsuko's Marshalleaf!" Both Mega Monarchs leapt into action and crushed both monsters. Upon both monsters being destroyed, it created shockwaves that pushed both Akiza and her Mother into the wall. While Akiza did not suffer Life Point damage, her Mother did. Almost enough to wipe her out of the duel. (Setsuko's LP: 4000 - 1500 (from Solemn Strike) - 2100 = 400.) Setsuko stumbled to her feet. Akiza glanced at her Mother with concern written in her eyes. Setsuko glanced at Akiza and mouthed "I'm okay Akiza darling." Akiza nodded back in understanding, then both females turned back to face their male opponent.

"I end my turn." Hideo grunted. (Hideo's LP: 4000/2 = 2000.) As quickly as his irritation came, it vanished utmost instantly. "But go ahead and take your last turns if you dare!" Akiza placed her right hand a top of her deck.

"Oh I dare Father!" Akiza shot back with determination and confidence on her facial features. "You should know me better than anyone else! When it comes to duels, and me on the edge of my rope, I do not give up! I demonstrated this in the Dark Signer vs. Signer War. I even demonstrated this against Sayer and Arcadia! The only difference here is that I'm not giving up to save you from whatever has you being controlled! I will free you no matter what!" At this moment, Hideo felt something deep inside of him awaken. His real self. He clutched his head with both of his hands and he began to groan.

She's….right… Hideo thought. What am I doing?! I have to stop this! Akiza pointed her right index finger straight at her Father.

"Whoever you are controlling my Father, you're a coward!" Akiza snarled. "Instead of facing me yourself, you got my Father to be your lackey! You think you'll win this and obtain valuable information from us? Well forget it! I'm setting my Father free! RIGHT NOW!" Suddenly, the top card of Akiza's deck began to glow a bright yellow color. Akiza looked down at her deck and she smiled; closing her eyes.

Yes! I can feel the encouragement of the other Signers reaching me. They're giving me strength! Akiza thought. Yusei….Jack… Crow... Luna... Aura… Thank you!

"I DRAW!" Akiza declared.

Back at the white cloaked figures' base of operations, he heard every single word Akiza spoke from her mouth. He clenched his fists in absolute fury, then slammed them into his desk.

"GRRRRRR!" The white cloaked, red-eyed figure growled in absolute rage. Suddenly, the screens he was using to observe the duel through Hideo stopped showing video. The white cloaked figure was so furious at Akiza's words, that he paid no heed to the fact he could no longer watch the duel.

Once the yellow light died down, Akiza took notice of the card.

Majestic Dragon… Akiza thought. She smiled to herself. Alright Crimson Dragon, I shall use your gift to save my Father! Akiza then pulled a card from her hand.

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!" Akiza began. "With this, I can resurrect any monster from the Graveyard! But in this case, I shall bring back my own monster! Come back to us! Black Rose Dragon!" And with that, the black and red color schemed dragon re-entered the field. Black Rose Dragon released another roar towards the opponent's end of the field. Akiza then grabbed another card from her hand. Majestic Dragon.

"But I'm not done there! Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Majestic Dragon!" The small pink, 4-winged dragon appeared onto the field and next to Black Rose Dragon. Hideo noticed Akiza had one more card left in her hand. And he knew full well what it was. Card of Sanctity.

"Lemme guess, gonna play your Card of Sanctity?" Hideo questioned his daughter. Akiza chuckled and revealed the card before placing it into her Graveyard.

"Correct!" Akiza smirked. "Now we all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands." All 3 duelists drew their cards until they had 6 cards in their hands. After that was done, Akiza grabbed another card from her and revealed it, then placed it onto one of the Monster Zones of her duel disk. "Since I control a "Black Rose Dragon, I can Special Summon my Disciple of the Black Rose from either my hand or Graveyard! But, I can only Special Summon it this way 1 time per each turn." A rose dressed spellcaster appeared onto Akiza's field. The monster looked fairly similar to Stardust Phantom. (Disciple of the Black Rose, Level 1 Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"Oh?" Hideo wondered aloud.

"Akiza?" Setsuko asked in concerned.

"Don't worry Mom." Akiza reassured her Mother. "I've got this handled. Setsuko nodded in understanding; and just in time to notice Akiza play yet another card!

"I now activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth!" Akiza announced. "Thanks to this card, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard as long as I control the necessary monsters on my field!"

"So what?" Hideo snapped. "My Domain of the True Monarchs is-"

"Completely and utterly useless against a Synchro Summon from the Graveyard! Hell, it's even useless against a Synchro Summon from the banished zone!" Akiza declared as she raised her right arm upward; her Claw Signer Mark glowed a bright red. "I now tune the Level 1 Disciple of the Black Rose with the Level 7 Black Rose Dragon and Level 1 Majestic Dragon!" The 3 monsters flew up into the air and turned into orange outlines. Their white stars making a straight line, equaling Level 9. Akiza began to chant as this occurred. "Elegant rose bloom under the blue moonlight upon this world toward a new light! Synchro Summon! Descend! Majestic Rose Dragon!" Hideo gaped in surprise and anger upon seeing the evolved Black Rose Dragon. Setsuko's facial expression went from concern for her daughter to awe at the sight of her daughters' evolved dragon. (Majestic Rose Dragon, Level 9 Dragon-type Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3400/2800.) Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Majestic Rose's effect!" Akiza announced. "Once per turn, I can select 1 monster on your field. Not only does my dragon negate your monsters' effects, but it also reduces the ATK/DEF of that monster to 0! Go Majestic Reduction!" Majestic Rose Dragon spread its wings out and shot out beautiful beams of rose colored energy from its wings at Thestalos the Mega Monarch; thus reducing its ATK/DEF to 0. Hideo stepped back in surprise.

"Oh no! March of the Monarchs cannot stop that!" Hideo realized.

"That's right Father!" Akiza grinned. Shen then thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Majestic Rose Dragon, attack Thestalos the Mega Monarch with Majestic Flare!" Majestic Rose Dragon did as Akiza instructed and blasted out 4 more energy beams from its wings, pus its mouth for good measure. All 5 beams of energy struck Thestalos the Mega Monarch; thus destroying it in a fiery explosion. The shockwaves the explosion from the attack sent Hideo backwards. Upon doing so, the cords connected to the computer short circuited and stopped their deleting from the Izinski's computer and their transferring of information to the white cloaked red-eyed figures' computer. Not only that, but the cords on all 3 of their duel disk short circuited. Hideo then hit the floor quite hard as his LP dropped to 0. Once Akiza and Setsuko knew that the duel was over, they deactivated their duel disks and headed over towards Hideo.

Back at the white cloaked red-eyed figures' hideout, the video came back on moments after Akiza and Setsuko defeated Hideo. He gnashed his teeth utmost hatred.

"Akiza Izinski…" The white cloaked figure growled. "You have officially become a thorn in my side….. Despite this however….both you and Yusei Fudo intrigue me….." He glanced over a different monitor that pertain to the Circuit. He noticed some of the pieces began to move. He grinned triumphantly at this news.

"Heh…...it seems I've proved my comrades wrong….." The white cloaked figure muttered to himself. His pride at his accomplishment appeared on his facial features. "I should hope that they thank me for getting the Circuit activated…" He pulled his sword out of its sheath and swung it; thus creating a portal back to his Main HQ; where his other 2 comrades were at. Once he left, the facility he had been using self-destructed; leaving no trace of its existence in the self-destructs' wake.

 **Featured card of note: This is a card I DO NOT OWN. I am borrowing this from someone who created this card! So I give the shoutout to the person came up with the idea for this card:**

 **Majestic Rose Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Sychro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3400/2800. Effect:** **"Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner** **monster**

 **Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 monster your opponent controls** **and reduce its ATK** **and DEF** **to 0. If this card would be destroyed** **by a card effect, you can remove from play** **1 Plant-Type** **monster from your Graveyard** **to negate it and destroy all cards on the field** **except itself and inflict 800 damage to your opponent's Life Points** **for each card destroyed by this effect. Return this card to the Extra Deck** **during the End Phase** **and then Special Summon** **1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

 **Additional featured card of note:**

 **Disciple** **of the Black Rose, Level 1 Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect: If you control a "Black Rose Dragon": You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon 1 "** **Disciple** **of the Black Rose** **" this way per turn.**

 **0713MM: Yeah; I chose the Monarch Deck for Manipulated/Possessed Hideo Izinski while Primo had him under his control. I know you lot were expecting Meklord Emperor Wisel Deck, but I decided to choose Monarchs for this duel instead. Not only that, but the Monarch archetype punishes the users of the Extra Deck. As for Hideo Izinski's real Deck, we may never know. I guess you could theorize what it could have been/what it could be if you'd like. I MAY give Hideo Izinski a much bigger role in this Fanfic, but I'm not 100% certain yet. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Up next is Chapter 25!**


	25. Chapter 25

**0713MM: Hai guys! Here comes another chapter for my revised version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfiction! Now I understand it's been almost a month since chapter 24's release. Reason why I haven't finish and posted chapter 25 is because of how my life has been going. Not only that, but the Bitch, aka, Writers Block, got in the way too. But that's gone now! I do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Both belong to their respective owners. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 25

"Father! Father!" Hideo winced while opening his eyes to see Akiza and Setsuko. Both looking down at him with worried expressions before giving relieved smiles.

"You're awake; thank goodness." Setsuko breathed.

"Setsuko, Akiza." Hideo spoke before sitting up with a wince.

"Careful Father." Akiza told him in a worried tone.

"What happened in here?" Hideo wondered as he observed the damage in the computer room of their house. Both Setsuko and Akiza glanced at each other, then back at Hideo.

"You mean you don't remember?" Akiza asked, slightly surprised.

"Remember what?" Hideo inquired in confusion.

 _Did whoever controlled dad made him forget everything he did up till now?_ Akiza thought with a frown.

"The last thing I can remember is going to a conference meeting for my work." Hideo began to explain. "After I got to the conference room, everything went black. _But_ , I do remember talking to some white cloaked guy with a red eye before I blacked out completely."

 _Then whoever that was controlled Dad._ Akiza thought with a frown.

"Dear you were being controlled. Most likely by the man you spoke about. But Akiza managed to bring you back." Setsuko explained to her husband.

"Really?" Hideo asked, still slightly confused. "How'd she manage that?".

"Me and Mom dueled you Dad." Akiza told her Father, then slightly smiled. "And Mom I have to say you're an awesome duelist." Setsuko rubbed the back of her head in a slightly awkward mannerism.

"Eh heh...I've been out of practice regarding dueling for at least 15 years Akiza." Setsuko told her daughter sheepishly.

"You still were great Mom." Akiza smiled.

"Well let's get ourselves patched up now shall we?" Setsuko asked.

"Yes, you can explain to me what happened while we do." Hideo nodded.

"While telling me of Mom's time as a duelist." Akiza smiled.

"Sure thing Akiza." Hideo told his daughter. Setsuko waved her hands in the air slightly wildly as if to say "No need for that!".

"Sorry Mom, but you're not getting out of this one." Akiza grinned as the three all stood up. At this, Setsuko sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright." Setsuko spoke in finality. "But only _one_ story." However, when Setsuko looked at Akiza with her brown eyes, Akiza's facial expression into that of a begging pout. Meaning she wanted more than _one_ story. "Oh fine; more than one story." She sighed in defeat. Akiza grinned in happiness as her and her parents left the computer room to go find the first aid kit to attend to their injuries, if any.

 _A few days later…_

Yusei walked to the door of Aura's and Klaus's apartment, hoping to speak with his sister when he heard voices.

"Blackjack!"

"Dammit!" Yusei blinked before he knocked on the door there was grumbling and laughing when Klaus opened the door.

"Oh Yusei; it's you." Klaus remarked.

"Um I was hoping to talk with Aura." Yusei began with a blink. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No; come on in." Klaus sighed, moving the door to let Yusei in. Yusei walked in the room, seeing Aura collecting what looked to be playing cards from the coffee table. But he couldn't help that his eyes grew wide. Aura wore a tank top that allowed him to see a scar on her neck and few on her collarbone she looked up and grinned.

"Hey brother. What's up?" She asked with a smile. Yusei wanted to ask Aura about the scars so badly at that given moment. But he dismissed the thought; remembering why he came here in the first place.

"I was hoping to ask your advice on something." He admitted.

"Oh sure. Take a seat." She smiled. "I was just beating Grandpa in Blackjack."

"And I quit. I'm going to work." Klaus sighed, getting his coat.

"Have fun." Aura grinned. Klaus released an exasperated sigh as he left while Yusei took his seat. "So what advice do you need?" She asked.

"Do you remember the deal I made with Misty about a few weeks ago?" Yusei inquired. "You know, the whole I go on a date with Akiza in exchange for me having Misty go help Akiza out against Sayer and Arcadia?"

"Yeah I remember. I've been wondering when you were gonna ask Akiza." Aura grinned. Yusei rolled his eyes at Aura's comment about his asking Akiza on a date.

"Haha; very funny." Yusei retorted with a drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"So let me guess, you need help on where to take Akiza on a date. Right?" She asked with a knowing smile. Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose, then nodded.

"Yes." Yusei replied.

"And you need my help to find a good place." She stated. Once again, Yusei nodded in response.

"That's right." Yusei admitted. She nodded leaning back with a hum.

"Well if we had to list here, you would need a place that would be nice, gives a good atmosphere, and good for your pocket."

"Huh. That about sums it up." Yusei remarked.

"Which is why I suggest a picnic in the park." Aura told her brother. "There is a rose garden in a secluded area in the park, Akiza's favorite flower is there mind you, a place where the both of you can relax and enjoy each other's company, the scenery, and some nice food."

"That sounds...quite nice." Yusei replied after Aura described it. His response was slightly hesitant. As if he wasn't sure of himself about this whole date situation with Akiza. Aura noticed this before she sat up straight in her chair.

"Talk to me brother. Something is obviously bothering you. So please, tell me." She spoke calmly, yet with concern within her own voice. Yusei's eyes drifted away from Aura's eyes/her gaze, but his voice spoke towards her nonetheless.

"...I dunno. I guess you could say I'm extremely nervous about this whole dating thing." Yusei admitted.

"Because you never dated before." She stated with a nod.

"Yeah." Yusei spoke. "I mean, I've heard and read about it. I got most of my info from Jack, as strangely as that sounds. Cause you know, he's dating Carly and all that." Yusei took a breath before continuing. "But the one important thing that he mentioned to me was to just be myself. And not to pretend to be something I'm not. It sounds easy like it's easier said than done though."

"I can understand that. Most would feel that way when being with someone they have genuine feelings for. But as much as I hate saying it, Jack is right. You just have to be yourself Yusei. The guy who risked everything for Akiza to be where she is today. The kind, stubborn, and loyal man she loves." Aura smiled. Yusei at first wanted to gape and deny any and all of what Aura just said right then and there. Instead, he just chuckled and his lips formed a small smile.

"I suppose that sounds about right." Yusei decided to go with in a way to "agree" with his sister on the matter of what she spoke regarding his and Akiza's date at the park.

"Just don't be too stiff. Relax and enjoy yourself." Aura smiled. "And I'll even cook up the food for the picnic too for you guys." When Aura suggested that, Yusei raised one of his eyebrows. But not out of suspicion, but slight concern.

"Are you sure sis?" Yusei asked her.

"Of course. Ask her out for Saturday at noon. The weather during that day is perfect for a picnic. Oh, and come here for the basket and food before you pick her up. Got it?" She asked with a smile. Yusei nodded in response.

"Saturday at noon. I'll ask Akiza about that." Yusei remarked. Then he added, "Although, it all depends on what Mr. and Mrs. Izinski say. They may not want Akiza going anywhere for the next week or os after the whole mess with Sayer, Arcadia, and their daughter nearly dying twice."

"Oh please. If it's you that's asking her out, they'll be fine with it. After all, it is you Yusei." She smirked.

"Just because I'm the one asking Akiza out doesn't mean her parents will still be okay with it; considering everything Akiza's been through." Yusei shot back stubbornly. He then put a hand to his chin. "Then again, you do have a point. I've save Akiza from herself and have helped her become a better person. Plus, Sayer's now in prison, and with no right eye thanks to you. So I guess that means Sayer should be the least of our problems, if at all."

"Duh." She rolled her eyes while standing up from her chair. She then pulled her brother off his seat. "Now that thats been settled, go ask Akiza out." Aura added, while pushing him towards the door.

"Ok ok, I'm going." Yusei laughed. Aura grinned, hearing her brother laugh as she opened the door and pushed him out.

"Good luck brother." He smiled and nodded as he left. Once she made sure he was gone, she closed the door and grabbed her phone; dialing as she called.

"It's me. I got the info on the date. I repeat, I got the info for the date." She spoke.

" _Excellent._ " Came the voice of the supermodel for New Domino City, Misty Tredwell, on the other end of the line. " _That makes Phase 1 of Operation: Yusei and Akiza Date complete. Now onto Phase 2. I'm quite sure you know what that is Aura._ "

"But of course Misty. Don't take me lightly." Aura grinned. "Oh this will be fun. I gotta make sure to get a good camera from Carly before spying on them."

" _You plan to hold this over their heads until Yusei proposes to Akiza or something?_ " Misty inquired.

"Of course! It's one of the joys of being his sister." Aura laughed. Aura could hear Misty chuckle a bit before her voice became slight serious.

" _Don't do it forever._ " Misty warned. " _I'm helping you out with this for the laughs. I do not want my relationship with those 2 to be comprised because of our antics and refusal to let this one plan go. We're just doing this for the lolz. Nothing else._ "

"Of course. Don't worry. Anyway, the date should be on Saturday at noon at the Rose Garden Park." Aura told Misty. "See ya." Aura hung up, then had her expression turned into a thoughtful look. "Though I wonder if I'll live long enough to see Yusei propose to Akiza." She remarked softly; looking at her scars. She then smiled and shrugged. "Oh well. Better figure out what to make." She told herself as she headed towards her kitchen.

Yusei stopped his D-Wheel in front of Akiza's home; still feeling slightly nervous as he got off walking to the door and knocking it. After a few moments of waiting, the front door to the Izinski house opened. Yusei was not surprised to see Akiza's Mother standing in the now open doorway, but regardless, he was nervous on what Mrs. Izinski would say/ask him. What did surprise Yusei however, was the smile Setsuko was giving him. It looked quite happy.

"Oh Yusei! How nice to see you." Setsuko told the black spiky haired teen.

"Hello . I was hoping to talk with Akiza." He spoke. Setsuko beamed with excitement.

"Oh but of course!" Setsuko grinned. "Please, come on in Yusei!" Yusei gave a small smile and nodded his thanks as he walked inside; following Setsuko. Once Yusei was completely inside, Setsuko shut the door behind him. After that, Setsuko lead Yusei into the kitchen, where Hideo sat at the table while drinking coffee and eating what could described as brunch.

"Hello Mr. Izinski." Yusei greeted the Senator politely. Hideo almost dropped his coffee cup on his shirt, but he regained his composure pretty quick, then turned to face Yusei. A smile present on his face.

"Hello Yusei." Hideo greeted back. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to talk with Akiza." Yusei answered.

"Oh!" Hideo put the newspaper down on the table before continuing. "Akiza is up in her room I believe. Not really sure what she's doing up there. Then again, it's not really my business considering Akiza is almost 18. Once she hits 18, she'll be considered a legalized adult." Yusei nodded and began to head towards the stairwell to the 2nd floor. However, Yusei stopped when Hideo spoke up again. "And no _funny business_ up there Yusei. She may be a legal adult soon, but she's still _my_ baby girl." Yusei chuckled a bit awkwardly, then proceeded up the stairwell. Once his footsteps were out of earshot, Setsuko gave Hideo a playful glare/pout.

"Really Hideo?" Setsuko scolded her husband playfully.

"What?" Hideo asked. I'm just be cautious Setsuko." Setsuko rolled her eyes playfully.

"Perhaps a little _too_ cautious." Setsuko teased. "Besides, it was _you_ that trusted Yusei to save our Akiza." Hideo sighed. His wife had a _very good_ point there. He inwardly waved his white flag of surrender.

"Alright fine Setsuko." Hideo sighed. "You win."

Yusei reached the top of the steps going to the door of Akiza's room giving it a knock.

"Akiza? It's me Yusei. May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." Yusei heard Akiza's voice on the other end of the door. Yusei opened the door as he walked in. Upon entering Akiza's room, Yusei awed at what Akiza was wearing. Despite it not being much, Yusei noticed Akiza was wearing a pink t-shirt and a blue shorts. Akiza turned around to face Yusei. Her red hair down, but her clip/pin prevented her bangs from going over her eyes.

"Whoa…" Yusei awed. "You look beautiful Akiza." Akiza gave him a sly smile. Then Yusei continued, stammering. "N-Not that you're not always beautiful. I-I mean." Akiza chuckles a bit at Yusei's antics.

"Yusei." Akiza smiled. "You know you don't have to be nervous around me." Yusei gave her a small smile, then his lips formed a frown.

 _Yeah well, I'm especially nervous around because I have to ask you out on a date…_ Yusei took a breath.

"I…" Yusei began. Akiza watched him curiously, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Go ahead Yusei." Akiza told the raven-haired male. "It's okay. You can tell me."

 _Easier said than done unfortunately Akiza…._ Yusei thought. Once again, Yusei takes a deep breath and tries to ask again.

"*takes a deep breath again* A-Akiza…" Yusei began. "Will you...uhh… W-Will you go out with me?..." The moment Yusei finished, his face turned dark red and he looked away in hopes to hide his embarrassment from Akiza. Unfortunately for Yusei, Akiza saw a bit of red on his cheeks, and she too felt her cheeks rise up in temperature.

"Yusei, I…" Akiza began, she too was embarrassed from the question that Yusei asked her not even a few seconds ago. Yusei slowly turned back around to face Akiza.

"It's okay if you say no Akiza." Yusei reassured the red-haired female Signer. "I'll understand if you don't-"

"Of course I do!" Akiza blurted out of her mouth. Yusei looked at her surprised while Akiza blushed in embarrassment by her outburst. Regardless, Akiza continued. "I'd love to go out with you Yusei." Yusei blinked surprised by her answer before giving a small relieved smile. The blush still on his face.

"G-Great! I was thinking of us having a picnic in the park. If that's ok with you." He told her.

"Oh that sounds great actually." She smiled.

"Alright then. Does Saturday at noon sound good to you?" He asked.

"Perfect." She nodded.

"Ok then. I'll come here to pick you up." He smiled. "See you then". And with that, Yusei left her room; closing the door behind him.

"Here you go brother."

"Thanks again sis." Yusei stood at Aura's apartment door as Aura handed him a basket.

"The food is simple with sandwiches, rice balls, along with some fruit. Fresh strawberries are the best." She listed. "I also put in a picnic blanket too for you guys with a canteen of tea for a drink for the two of you." Yusei gave his sister a smile.

"Thanks again." Yusei told Aura. He glances at his watch tha rested on his right wrist, then back up at Aura. "Well, I better go and pick Akiza up."

"Have a good time. And remember, just relax and be yourself." Aura smiled, patting his shoulder. Yusei's lips formed a small smile of there own.

"I will." Yusei nodded.

"Now get a move on. Can't keep your date waiting." She grinned in a teasing manner.

"Yeah I know." Yusei told her. "I'm going." Aura's lips formed a smirk.

"Have fun now!" Aura teased. Yusei rolled his eyes in a playful mannerism, then left Aura's place with the basket in his hand. Aura watched him go with a smile. "And he's gone. Better get to work." She smiled.

Yusei reached the Inzinski house, walking up to the door before knocking. After a few moments, the door opened. Yusei smiled when he saw Akiza standing in the now open doorway.

"Hello Akiza." Yusei greeted the red-haired female Signer. "You ready?" Akiza nodded in agreement. She was wearing casual clothing. A pink t-shirt and a medium length skirt, along with her her sneakers.

"Yes Yusei." Akiza replied with a smile on her lips.

"Since the park is not too far from here, I thought we could walk hope that's alright." He said.

"Sounds good to me Yusei." Akiza smiled.

"Shall we then?" He smiled, putting out his hand to her. Akiza nodded and took his hand.

"Yes we shall." Akiza replied.

The 2 of them walked off the Izinski's property and in the direction of the park.. Unbeknownst to them, Setsuko was watched them walk away from the house via one of the windows of the house with a smile on her lips.

Yusei and Akiza reached the park within about 15 minutes tops. Upon entering the park, Akiza looked in awe by the beautiful roses within the park and surrounding it. Yusei smiling at her reaction.

"I take it you like it?" He asked. Akiza gazed between the beautiful flower beds, along with other things among the park. After a few minutes, Akiza turned to face the raven-haired Signer. Her smile remained on her face.

"Yusei…" Akiza breathed. "Of course I like it!" She glanced down at the basket in his other hand. "What's that?"

"Ah it's a picnic Aura packed for us when I asked her for advice. She pretty much decided to make this for us." Yusei told Akiza with a smile.

"Well that was certainly nice of your sister to do Yusei." Akiza told him.

"Yeah. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted." He chuckled as they found a spot within the park. Upon reaching a spot within the park, Yusei then reached into the basket, getting out a simple red picnic blanket and laid it out.

"Care to sit?" He smiled, taking a seat on the blanket.

"Sure thing." Akiza replied as she sat on the blanket next to Yusei. Yusei then got out the food from the basket as they began to eat and talk.

"Ok so far so good with those two."

"That's good to hear." Misty, Setsuko, and Aura watched Yusei and Akiza on their date; making sure to be well hidden so the two wouldn't notice them.

"Glad Yusei isn't being too stiff he's looking to be having a good time." Aura smiled.

"That _is_ good." Misty agreed. "Otherwise Mrs. Izinski here would have to do something to get Yusei to open more to Akiza."

"Like what?" Aura asked, looking at the woman curiously. Setsuko just chuckled at the question from Aura.

"Let's just say that your brother would be getting "the talk" from me." Setsuko smirked. "More or less, just telling him that it's okay to open your feelings up to someone. Especially someone you care about. Glad he's doing that himself."

"Akiza brings that out of him I bet." Aura grinned as she watched the two laughing.

"Well I'll take that as very good thing." Setsuko retorted.

"The important thing right now is that things are going good for them." Misty said.

"Agreed there Misty." Setsuko added.

"Oh, Oh! I see something happening!" Aura hissed excitedly. Both Setsuko and Misty turned to face the direction of Yusei and Akiza, aka, the 2 lovebirds.

"I'm really glad you asked me out Yusei." Akiza told Yusei with a soft smile on her lips.

"So am I. To be honest, I was really nervous about today thinking I might mess up or something." He admitted sheepishly.

"Really? You were nervous?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"I've never really been on a date before so I wasn't sure how to act." He admitted.

"W-Well…" Akiza started. "I've never been on a date before either."

"Really?" He asked. Akiza nodded.

"Yeah." Akiza replied, a bit nervousness within her voice. "I too was also nervous about screwing up." He blinked surprised before gently smiling and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll at least we're not nervous anymore." He told her. Akiza smiled brightly.

"Yeah. I suppose that's true Yusei." Akiza told him. Yusei smiled back at Akiza, taking it all in as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" He asked gently. Akiza averted her eyes to see Yusei's hand cupping her cheek. She shook her head no.

"No Yusei." Akiza replied within a whispering tone. "You're not making me uncomfortable. If I was uncomfortable, I believe of you would know." She releases a light laugh after she finished her sentence. He chuckled as well.

"Yeah I suppose I would." He remarked, stroking her cheek. He then laid his forehead on hers. "I'm truly grateful I got to meet you Akiza." He added softly. Akiza raised her head up ever so slightly. Upon doing so, her eyes widened slightly, then reverted back to normal. Yusei's face was mere inches from hers. Luckily, her widening of her eyes went unseen by Yusei. After a minute or so, Akiza replied.

"I'm glad I met you too Yusei." Akiza whispered. "I'm glad you saved me from Sayer's influence. I'm glad was able to help you take down Roman. And I'm really glad we're friends. It's like you said. Our Signer Marks have forged a way for us to meet. And I'm glad that is has happened."

"Same here Akiza." He said as a light flush appeared on his face. "And I also hope we can be more than friends." With that, Yusei gently kissed Akiza on the lips. Akiza's eyes widened in shock at what Yusei was doing.

 _H-He's kissing me?_ Akiza thought, still in shock at the thought. Despite her shock, Akiza ignored it and closed her eyes; thus kissing Yusei back. Soon he moved back as he looked at her. Akiza then opened her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't make you uneasy or anything did I?" He asked Akiza in a worried tone. Akiza chuckled a bit at his question. Which had Yusei's face form a confused look.

"You don't have to worry about me being uneasy Yusei." Akiza replied. "I'm comfortable." _And quite happy too._ Akiza added in her mind.

"I see. Well that's good. I was worried I was being too forward." He told her, relieved.

"You don't have to worry Yusei." Akiza told him with a smile. She glanced at the basket again. "Well let's eat. It's not a true pincic without the food."

"Heh yeah." He chuckled with a smile. The two then began getting the food out from the basket and began to eat.

"Way to go bro." Aura spoke with pride. "I've never been more proud." Both Aura and Yusei were within Zora's place sitting one of the couches. Yusei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You sure Sis?" Yusei asked his sister.

"Of course! If I die tomorrow, I can say my brother found a real keeper so I wouldn't worry." She grinned. Yusei's cheeks turn a bright red.

"If you say so Aura." Yusei replied. Aura smiled patting Yusei's back.

"Hey I mean it brother. I'm really happy for you. I know Akiza makes you very happy and vice versa. I just know you two will be happy together for a long time." She told her brother happily. At this, Yusei's lips formed a small smile.

"Perhaps you're right Sis." Yusei told Aura. Yusei looked at his sister, then continued. "I certainly hope Akiza feels the same as I do. About this whole us being in a relationship and all that."

"Oh I just know she will. You 2 bring out the best out of one another." Aura smiled.

 **0713MM: Yuppers! The hyped very first date between Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski has finally happened! So for those of you kept asking when this date scene would be happening... Well here's your answer! Hope you readers enjoy this chapter!^^ :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 26 for my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! These next few chapters are a Crash Town Arc. This Crash Town Arc happens after Yusei's side arc in being at Crash Town. This little side arc is mostly pertaining to a bit for Aura's backstory and what town she lived in before moving to New Domino City. I do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo, my co-writer, guardian of the aura Aurasoul owns her. Also, this side plot/arc was her idea. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!^^**

Chapter 26

"So this is Crash Town." Misty stood at the entrance to the town looking around the area. Behind her, Aura who was sweat-dropping. _How the hell did I let myself get wrapped up into this?_ She thought.

 **Flashback…**

 _Aura was working on her D-Wheel. Along with Toru and Misaki working on theirs and Sect helping them if needed._

" _Hello? I hope I'm not intruding." They looked up surprised to see Misty walking in the garage._

" _Oh hey Misty. No we're just doing some tune ups on our D-Wheels." Toru grinned._

" _... Did you need something?" Misaki asked._

" _In a way yes. I was hoping to ask Aura a favor." Misty said._

" _A favor?" Aura questioned, looking up._

" _Yes. Now I remember Akiza telling me that you were raised in a town in the west called Crash Town right?" Misty asked._

" _Yeah I was me and Toru." Aura nodded. "Why you ask?"_

" _Well a charity ball is going to be held there and I was invited. My manager was telling me about it." Misty replied._

" _Hold on, a charity ball?" Toru began shocked._

" _In Crash Town?" Aura finished, stunned. The two blinked before downright laughing their sides out; landing on the floor from how hard they were laughing._

" _Hahahahahaha! Oh man that's just hahahaha!" Toru laughed._

" _Hahahaha! I had no idea you were a jokester Misty gotta say that was a good one! Hahahahaha!" Aura laughed._

" _Uh Bro, Sis. I don't think she's joking." Sect spoke. The two stopped laughing for a moment to look up at Misty, who still had a serious look making them blink._

" _Hold on, you were serious?" Toru questioned in a shocked tone._

" _Very much so." Misty nodded._

" _What in Crimson's name?! Why would city folk plan something like that in Crash Town of all places?" Aura demanded, shocked._

" _Is it that strange?" Misty asked curiously. Aura and Toru looked at one another before they sighed._

" _What's the favor you need?" Aura asked. Misty looked at them before answering._

" _Well I'm not familiar with Crash Town or it's customs, if they have any. So I was hoping if you would be my guide along as my guest for the ball." She explained to them. Aura blinked, shocked._

" _Uh I'm not one for those kinds of things Misty." She admitted with a grimace._

" _You don't have to worry. It's nothing majorly fancy. I assure you." Misty said with a light smile. Aura looked at Misty before she sighed rubbing her temple._

" _Well I guess I can then." She said._

 **End of flashback…**

 _The only main reason I agreed to come was to make sure Misty doesn't get into any trouble and to figure out this crazy charity ball. But I didn't think I come back here._ Aura thought with a sigh.

"Aura." Aura jumped and looked up to face Misty, who was looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Aura quickly told the supermodel. Misty raised one of her eyebrows slightly at that reply, but did not say anything. "So um since the ball isn't for a few days. Why not we stay at my old house till then. If that's ok with you that is." Misty gave Aura a light smile.

"I don't have any issue with that." Misty retorted. "In fact, I'm quite intrigued."

"Intrigued?" Aura said confused. "About what?"

"Oh just how your life was like here in Crash Town and all that." Misty replied with an interested tone. At that Aura twitched and gave a faint smile.

"There's not really much to know or tell to be honest." She said lighty. "Come on. My house is actually this one in front of the entrance of the town."

Aura walked to the simple, yet well cared for house on the left side of the street. She got out a key; unlocking the door and opening it.

"Come on in." She told Misty. Misty nodded, walking in the house it had white walls and gray floor a small kitchen to the side, along with two beds one next to stairs going down, another door that must be the bathroom, a bookshelf that some books, and a drawer that had pictures on it.

"It's not much or grand or anything. Sorry." Aura said with an apologetic smile. Misty brushed the apology aside.

"No no; it's fine." Misty told Aura. "I'm okay with this."

"Ok. Well when it comes to sleeping you can have my old bed and I'll sleep on Grandpa's. Oh and the stairs lead to the basement if you're wondering." Aura explained, motioning to said stairs. Misty nodded.

"Alright." Misty nodded.

"Now when it comes to things here in Crash Town, it's pretty simple really. Nothing too major or anything. The only thing you need to know is once it's sunset you go inside." Aura told the supermodel. At this, Misty's facial expression changed to that of a questioning look.

"Oh? And why is that?" Misty asked curiously, slightly intrigued.

"Look Misty, I rather not go too far on details. Just know that it's dangerous at sunset. And for your best interest and my sanity, it's best that you head straight here once you see sunset coming." Aura frowned. Misty put her hands up in slight defeat.

"Oi oi, sorry." Misty told her. "I was just intrigued by what goes on around here is all. Different place, and most likely different rules. That's what I was curious about Aura." Aura winced slightly.

"Yeah I know. Sorry if I was sounding too harsh." She apologized. "Look, give me a moment in the bathroom and then I'll give you a tour around the town." Misty nodded.

:Alright Aura." Aura nodded getting her bag and going to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Once she did, Misty looked around the inside of the house. Upon doing so, she had yet another reason for asking Aura to come with her besides being her guide. And that was to learn more about her. She walked to the drawer to see the pictures. One was of a handsome black haired man with ice blue eyes. At first glance he would seem cold but had a warm smile holding a pretty golden-brown haired woman with teal eyes.

 _Could these be Aura's foster parents?_ She thought. She then saw the other picture of the woman holding what looked to be a young Aura. Both laughing and smiling with the man next to them looking to be lightly chuckling.

"That picture was taken a week before they died." Misty turned to face Aura and was surprised to see her wearing what looked to be more western like clothes with an indigo vest and boots. She gave a light smile.

"So then these two?" Misty began.

"Yeah my foster parents. Landon and Sarah Flood." Aura nodded, looking at the pictures. "I was really young when they died, yet I can still remember them. Mom singing me lullabies and Dad always making me smile." Aura sighed softly before smiling at Misty. "Sorry didn't mean to sound depressed."

"It's okay Aura." Misty told Yusei's sister. "Though if I can say that's a nice outfit."

"Oh this? It's what I use to wear when I lived here. I decided on a new attire when I moved to the City." Aura shrugged.

"And the reason for wearing it now?" Misty asked.

"Felt natural I guess." Aura shrugged. "Now come on, time for that tour."

"Sure Aura." Misty retorted. "Lead the way."

They walked out the house; Aura leading to the main square.

"Over there is the card shop opened two years ago and gets good cards. While over there is the flower shop, but don't bother going there unless you want to deal with that bitch Barbara." She explained to Misty while her teeth gnashed in slight anger.. Aura saw Misty's shocked face and shrugged. "She is one. Just saying." She added.

"I guess you saying something vulgar like that surprised me you're usually well mannered on your words." Misty retorted. Aura laughed.

"Hahaha! Oh you haven't known me long enough Misty." She grinned.

"Aura!" Aura looked up before she yelped; having someone tackle her to the ground, and thus surprising Misty. Aura looked and laughed.

"West, it's been awhile." She smiled, patting the head of the young boy.

"Yeah! I didn't know you'd be coming back Aura!" West grinned.

"I wouldn't say coming back." Aura began.

"West what do you think you're doing?" A young girl walked over with a scowl before she gasped seeing Aura. "Aura you're back!" She said surprised.

"Hey Nico, good to see you too." Aura smiled, as she and West stood up. Misty observed both West and Nico out of interest/intrigument.

"Hey Aura, who are these 2?" Misty asked Aura. "Friends of yours?"

"Oh yeah! Misty these are Nico and West; siblings who moved here with their dad years ago. Me and Toru became friends with them in an instant when they moved here." Aura smiled, patting their heads. "Nico, West meet Misty Tredwell, a friend of mine from the City."

"Misty Tredwell the supermodel?" Nico gaped, surprised. Misty glanced at Nico and nodded, confirming her question.

"That's correct Nico." Misty told her, a smile present on her face.

"How did you became friends with a supermodel Aura?!" West gaped, surprised.

"Long story West. The point is that I'm here as a guide for Misty." Aura answered.

"There's going to be a charity ball here." Misty added.

"Charity Ball?!" West gaped.

"So that's what the building is for." Nico remarked.

"What building?" Aura questioned.

"Some people outside of the town came here a few months ago building what looked to be some hall down that way." Nico explained, pointing downward.

"Must be where the charity ball is." Aura muttered.

"Can you two take us there?"

"Sure!" West grinned.

"No problem." Nico nodded.

West and Nico led Aura and Misty down the road, passing some buildings before reaching a somewhat grand hall as Aura gaped.

"Crimson it's worse than I thought." She muttered.

"Who the hell is doing all this?"

"We heard it was Damion who was in charge." Nico spoke.

"What?!" Aura gaped.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"He's an acquaintance of mine who runs a casino here." Aura scowled. "What the hell is he thinking doing something like this? Especially with those bloody groups and their turf war." Aura than sighed. "I'll have to talk to him later about it." She muttered, facing Misty. "We should continue with the tour Misty." Misty glanced at Aura and nodded.

"I agree with your there Aura." Misty told Aura.

"Can we come then?" West asked excitedly.

"Sure I don't mind. You Misty?" Aura asked.

"It's perfectly fine with me." Misty replied.

"Great." Aura nodded.

"You're going to go see Thorn then right Aura?" Nico asked as they began walking.

"Yeah she's next up on the tour guidance list." Aura nodded.

"Who is Thorn, if you don't mind me asking." Misty spoke up as they continued to walk down the road/street. "Someone close to you guys I'd guess?"

"She's my godmother. She helped Klaus raised me when my parents-I mean, foster parents died." Aura explained with a strained smile.

"She runs an apothecary shop here." Nico told Misty. Misty nodded and put a hand to her, going into deep thought. As if she was mentally analyzing what Aura and Nico spoke just now, along with the other things West, Nco and Aura had said earlier.

"Hey Aura why did you say foster parents?" West asked, confused.

"Oh right you guys don't know. I'll explain once we see Thorn." Aura replied.

They soon reached a small apothecary shop walking to the door.

"Hold up a sec." Aura said to Misty. Nico and West giggled while Misty watched curiously as Aura carefully opened the door. "People in the shop!" She suddenly yelled. There was a loud rustling and shifting inside; making Aura smirk. "Every time you'd think they learn." She chuckled, as Nico and West laughed.

Misty blinked in surprise as they walked into the shop. Inside was a woman in her 30s having long pale blue hair, green eyes, wearing a dark green dress that reached her ankle with a white collar, black boots, and a brown holster with her a well dressed man with stark silver hair and gray eyes both looking flustered.

"Hey Thorn, Miles." Aura grinned.

"Aura!" The woman, Thorn, gasped as she looked up.

"Why am I not surprised it was you Aura?" The man, Miles, sighed.

"Not like you make it hard." Aura smirked.

"You're asking for it young lady." Miles scowled.

"I'm 18 Miles; that look aint gonna work." Aura laughed, walking to her old seat.

"Doesn't stop me from trying." Miles sighed. Thorn then saw Misty and grew wide eyed in surprise.

"Aren't you Misty Tredwell?" She asked, surprised. Misty glanced at Thorn, then smiled along with doing a nod.

"That's correct." Misty replied.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine. Misty meet my godmother Thorn and her fiance Miles." Aura introduced with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tredwell." Miles spoke formerly.

"Likewise." Thorn agreed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both." Misty spoke towards both Thorn and Miles.

"Misty here was invited to the charity ball and asked me to be her guide here while also being her guest to the ball." Aura explained.

"Oh so you found out about the ball." Thorn said.

"Yeah. Have any idea what the hell Damion was thinking?" Aura questioned.

"It's his way of helping this town Aura. I agreed with the idea, so I became a sponsor for the ball." Thorn explained.

"Even so, this could be dangerous." Aura muttered before she sighed. "Anyway, there's another good reason I came as well to specifically to tell you."

"Oh? And what is it?" Thorn asked curiously, picking up a jar of dried herbs.

"Well for starters, I know I'm adopted Thorn." Aura spoke. Thorn nearly dropped the jar quickly holding it as she looked at Aura, shocked while Nico and West gaped at Aura.

"H-How?" She began.

"Well to make a long story short, a madman told me and I found out it was true." Aura sighed. Thorn looked at her shocked before grimacing.

"Aura.. I..." She began.

"Relax Thorn; I'm not mad. I already had the breakdown at the hospital." Aura told her with a strained smile. "Though on the bright side I found out my birth family."

"You did?" Thorn asked in surprise.

"Who?" Miles asked.

"Heh well to tell you the truth it's actually the Fudo with Yusei Fudo being my twin brother." Aura admitted with a light chuckle.

"Yusei Fudo is your twin brother?!" West gaped.

"Yeah and I have someone here to vouch for me." Aura said, motioning to Misty.

"Yusei Fudo the Fortune Cup Champion right?" Miles questioned.

"Yup that's him." Aura nodded.

"This is so cool! My friend is related to Yusei Fudo!" West said excitedly.

"It must've been a big shock for you Aura." Nico added.

"It was believe me. I mean don't get me wrong, I really like Yusei. He's kind, reliable, and very easy to talk with. He's a good brother." Aura told them.

"Yet I can't help but think there's a but coming along." Miles remarked.

"No but just…" Aura began with a sigh.

"Still taking time to adjust to it." Aura stiffened, remembering Misty as she stood up.

"Well we should continue with the tour Misty. There's not much left anyway." She said with a light smile.

"Alright Aura." Misty retorted.

"Nico, West, you don't mind if I take Misty to that place right?" Aura asked the two siblings.

"Oh no not at all." Nico smiled.

"She's your friend so we don't mind." West grinned.

"Alright then. I'll see you all later. Come on Misty." Aura said. Misty nodded and began to follow Aura out of the shop.

Aura led Misty to the back of the town toward the mountain range at a striding pace.

"It's a little far. Sorry in advance." Aura spoke towards Misty in an apologetic manner. Misty dismissed the apologeticism from Aura.

"It's alright Aura." Misty told her. Aura gave a small smile as they reached what looked to be a closed off part of the mountain range.

"Well here we are." She said. Misty looked and was surprised to see what looked to be a hideout of sorts. She followed Aura inside. Seeing it was lightly furnished with a carpet, few posters, a crate that had a vase and flower on it, and even a few sleeping bags. "Me, Nico, and West found this place years back it was abandoned so we made this place our own little hideout." Aura smiled. She paused for a moment, then continued. "The only other people who know about it are Toru, Grandpa, Thorn, and Miles. No one else in the town knows about it." Misty glances around the hideout with curiosity and intrigument upon her face.

"Quite the interesting hideout here Aura." Misty noted.

"Thanks. It's a nice space away from the town when needed." Aura spoke with a light smile on her face. Then Aura saw it; was almost sundown and she stiffened. "Come on. We should head back home now; it's getting late." Misty glances outside and noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Oh right. You said that when we first started the tour around the town." Misty remembered.

"Yeah. Let's get a move on." Aura nodded, heading out of the hideout. Misty nodded in agreement, then proceeded to follow behind Aura.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think of the 1st part for this Crash Town Arc/Aura's backstory Arc? Good start? Bad start? In between start?**

Wait, how does an in between start even work? LMAO I dunno. We just hope you guys liked this 1st part to the Crash Town Arc. Which will probably last at least 3 chapters. Maybe 4 depending on circumstances.


	27. Chapter 27

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes the 27th chapter! Things are getting quite interesting in Crash Town, eh? And yes, this is an alternate version of the Arc. And like most, I too didn't really like this Arc. It felt a bit out of place. But in this fanfic, the Arc of Crash Town has a genuine, if not more useful, purpose. As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo. Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does. Now then, chapter start!**

Chapter 27

It was the middle of the night when Aura sat up on her bed; she was wearing an indigo nightgown on. She looked to the side, seeing Misty asleep before she got out of her bed. The moonlight from the window showed the scars on her legs and as well as her chest. She went to the bathroom, changing into her regular clothes. Making sure Misty was still asleep, Aura quietly and carefully left the house. Unbeknown to her, Misty was actually awake and watched Aura leave the house.

After Aura's footsteps were out of earshot, Misty got up from the bed Aura was letting her use and she went over and got on her shoes. Once that was done, she approached the door and opened it carefully. Misty then saw Aura heading towards the main part of the town, walking silently while stretching as she did so. Curiosity and intrigument got the better of Misty (plus her fortune telling via looking at people's faces has spiked such traits of her tremendously) began to silently follow Aura. Aura hummed a song as she walked in the town. She enjoyed the nighttime; it soothed her to no end and helping her relax greatly. She headed what looked to be a building that had lights on and noise was coming from it. Misty saw Aura heading towards the lighted building and she put one of her hands to her chin.

"What building is that?" Misty wondered quietly to herself. "And why is Aura heading towards it?" She shrugs before continuing. "Guess I'm about to find out."

Once Aura reached the door, she had a big grin on her face as she swung the doors open.

"Hello everyone! I'm back from Hell!" She yelled. Loud cheers were heard as she walked inside of the casino that had been in Crash Town for years.

"The she-devil is back! Take cover!" A waiter spoke in a joking manner.

"Very funny Cam." Aura smirked.

"Good to see you again Aura." Another waiter smiled.

"You too Matthew." Aura smiled back. Aura grinned as she headed for the bar area of the casino taking a seat. Misty watched her from a short distance away by looking into the window with a stunned expression on her face.

 _What is Aura doing at a casino?_ Misty wndered. _I have a hunch no one else knows about this. Except for me. I should tell Yusei and the others about this._ While one half of her brain agreed to the idea, the other half did not. With her decision made, Misty decided to stay and watch/observe the situation before her.

"Well well Teal, never thought you'd back in town." The barkeeper smirked.

"Don't get use to it. I'm only staying here for that Charity Ball." Aura retorted..

"Oh so you heard about it." The barkeeper remarked.

"I'm going to it. A friend of mine from the City got invited to it and asked me to be her guide here, plus her guest to the ball." Aura explained.

"She famous?" The barkeeper asked in a surprised tone.

"She's a supermodel." Aura answered.

"Oh you poor thing." The barkeeper spoke.

"Oh shut up and tell me if Damion is in. I know that ball was his idea and I'm gonna question his sanity on it." Aura sighed.

"Hehe sure. I'll get him for you; sit tight." The barkeeper chuckled, handing her a glass. "Here have a drink while you wait." Aura took the glass as the barkeeper turned walking but just before she sipped.

"Oi! Stop trying to trick me to drink!" She yelled. The barkeeper laughed as he walked off. Aura shook her head, amused as she moved the drink aside as she stretched.

"Hello Aura." Aura looked up and smirked.

"Hello Damion." She greeted. Damion was a handsome young man with pitch black hair, gold eyes, and wearing a sleek black suit as he sat next to her.

"Have to say I'm glad to see you're doing well." He smiled.

"Cut the chit chat Damion. What the hell were you thinking planning this Charity Ball? It's dangerous with the Radley Bunch and Malcolm Crew butting heads every sunset. You trying to get people killed?" Aura questioned with a glare.

"Relax Aura. Things won't be like that forever, I can assure you." Damion smiled.

"What do you mean?" Aura questioned.

"Radley is beating Malcolm to the curb with the new duelist he's got. He's beaten just about all of Malcolm's men. With how things are going, it won't be long till Malcolm is done for." Damion explained.

"He's that good?" Aura questioned in surprise.

"Quite. Even gaining the nickname The Grim Reaper here. People are that terrified of his skills." Damion explained.

"Wow! Just who is this guy?" Aura asked. Damion looked at her surprised. "Wait didn't you meet up with West? He didn't tell you?" He asked. Aura blinked in confusion.

"I did, but he didn't tell me." She frowned.

"That's a surprise. I would've thought he told you since he looks up to the guy." Damion said.

"Damion, just tell me who it is." She scowled.

"Alright alright. It's actually that guy Kalin Kessler." Damion told her. Aura grew wide eyed in shock, gaping.

"Kalin?! Are you serious?!" She demanded, shocked by this news.

"Yeah. Came here couple months ago. Suddenly joined Radley and has been doing the duels up till this point." Damion told her.

"B-But that makes no sense! None of this sounds like the Kalin I know." Aura frowned.

"Well I hate to say it, but I don't think he's the same Kalin you know and remember." Damion replied with a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with a frown.

"Well… I met the guy once and well..." He began with a frown.

"Spit it out Damion." She scowled.

"To put it simple, when I saw him, he had the eyes of a dead man. I dare say he's made this place his grave." Damion answered somberly. Aura grew wide eyed and silent for a moment before…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled angrily.

"Knew that be your reaction." Damion sighed. "The way the guy duels is practically suicidal. I guess he heard of the town's situation and decided to come here."

"That damn son of a!" Aura growled. "Where can I find him?"

"Well you can check Radley's, but I highly suggest not-" But at this point, Aura was already leaving. "Going." Damion finished with a sigh.

Aura swung the doors open, beyond angry as she walked out. _Kalin you idiot! After all, Yusei did to save you! I swear when I find you I'm gonna kick you into the next town!_ She thought angrily as she walked. From where Misty stood the whole time, she watched Aura leave the casino in a fit of rage. Figuring this was her cue, she began to follow Aura again.

"Aura?" Misty asked from a short distance away between the 2. Even though her voice was somewhat quiet, it was also firm. Aura stiffened, swiftly turning around to face whoever spoke towards her. She was shocked to see Misty.

"M-Misty?! What are you-?! I thought you were asleep!" She gaped, shocked. Misty shook her head.

"I was half-asleep." Misty admitted/corrected. When I heard you leaving, I was wondering where you were going. I found out that you went into that casino. And I heard everything." Misty paused for a brief moment, then continued. "Apologies for eavesdropping, but I just _had_ to know more about you. What was beneath the surface, if you get what I mean. As for Kalin…" Misty paused again, then continued. "When he and I were Dark Signers, we both met at some point during our lives as Dark Signers. Once those lives were over, I did not know what happened to Kalin." She shuffles her feet in a slightly awkward fashion. "I suppose you could say the 2 of use became friends during those times. Although I'm uncertain why we were the only 2 Dark Signers to vividly remember what we did as such."

"Woah woah! Hold on for a sec." Aura quickly spoke, shocked and bewilderment upon her face. "You mean you remember your time as a Dark Signer? I thought you forgot it like Carly and Luke did." Misty shook her head.

"I did remember." Misty admitted. "But so did they. They just do not want to remember those times. And considering what they almost did to the ones they love, I would not blame them to bury those dark memories away. You truly cannot forget the times you did some pretty cruel things. You just need to use those times in your life to push yourself forward." Aura blinked hand on her forehead.

"Hold on though. If you're saying that you all remember, then that means…!" Aura facepalmed. "Crimson Dragon! It all makes sense now! Dammit Kalin! Now I really got to find him." She frowned, glancing at Misty. "And let me guess. No matter what I say, you're not going to go back to the house are you?" Misty softly laughed at that.

"You got that right." Misty replied. "Just like you, Yusei, Jack, and Crow, Kalin is also my friend." Aura sighed.

"Figured as much. Fine. But you stay back and don't do anything unless I tell you. And we keep what happens here between us. Don't want to get a lecture of lectures from the others back home. Are we clear?" Misty nods in agreement.

"Clear." Misty retorted. She then laughed lightly. "Good thing Carly isn't here. Otherwise she'd want to make this whole thing a front headline on a newspaper."

"Yeah. Then I really would be screwed." Aura sweatdropped before turning. "Oh and another thing Misty."

"Hmm?" Aura glanced at Misty, and the supermodel was surprised to see the cold look in Aura's eyes.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know what's under my surface. More than half the people of this town are scared to know what makes me tick. You should be as well." She said. Misty felt the air grow colder suddenly for a moment as Aura turned. "Let's go." She told the supermodel as she began walking ahead. Misty began to follow Aura.

Soon they reached a building east of the town, looking like a manor of sorts seeing people with black leather jackets talking and eating as the two stood at the gate unnoticed by the people on the other side.

"Remember what I said, everything that happens we keep between us." Aura reminded Misty. Misty nods.

"I remember Aura." Misty told the Crimson Priestess.

"Just making sure." Aura said lightly. Aura then glared and kicked the gate open with a crash.

"Radley!" She yelled. One of the guys with long black hair jumped in shock upon seeing Aura. His face paled.

"Y-You!" He began, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"You better give me answers Radley or there's going to be hell." Aura spoke coldly, walking over towards the other side. Misty stood there in slight shock for a good 10 to 20 seconds before regaining her composure and cautiously following Aura.

"Now tell me where Kalin Kessler is?!" Aura demanded, reaching Radley.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Radley began.

"Don't play dumb!" Aura retorted icly; grabbing Radley's collar. "I've heard the talk Radley. I _know_ Kalin is under your command here as your 'Grim Reaper'. Tell me where he is or I'll give you a familiar hell!" Misty's mouth fell open in sheer shock at the tone of Aura's voice towards Radley.

 _Well...this is a first I've seen Aura like this._ Misty thought. _And hopefully the last time too. Aura's scary like this!_

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Radley shrieked in fear.

"Forgot who you were talking to Radley?" Aura questioned coldly.

"Hey who do you think you are threatening our boss?" One of Radley's men demanded, grabbing Aura's shoulder. At that, Aura immediately grabbed his hand; backflipping him over her shoulder and twisting his arm.

"AAAH!" The man cried out in shock and pain.

"I suggest staying out of this if you know what's good for you." Aura replied coldly, letting go of his hand.

"Why you!" Another one yelled running to punch Aura in the face. Aura easily dodged his punch before punching his chest; making him cough in pain before she elbowed his neck knocking him out as he fell unconscious.

"Tch. With all these small fries, Kalin must've been a godsend to you, wasn't he Radley?" Aura asked coldly, looking at him.

"T-Teal Eyed Demon." Radley gasped in fright. Misty's shocked expression did not change throughout the whole ordeal and exchange of verbal attacks, along with physical.

"Yes. Teal Eyed Demon. The one you and Malcolm tried to use. Now then..." Aura spoke, grabbing Radley's collar again. "Tell me where Kalin is or else!"

"H-He's not here! He usually goes out to play his harmonica at the mountain range." Radley replied quickly. "Go there and follow the music. He's there I swear!" Aura released him as he fell to the floor shaking.

"There. That wasn't too hard." She said lightly, before turning walking out. "Come on Misty." Upon hearing Aura's voice, Misty snapped out of her trance and began to follow Aura out of Radley's hideout. They walked towards the mountain range behind the town when Aura spoke.

"Not gonna say anything?" She asked Misty. Misty once again snapped out of her trance as they walked. She turned to face Aura. Leftover shock from the events Misty just witnessed were within her eyes.

"What….. How…. Huh?!" Misty stuttered out of her mouth. Aura chuckled.

"Never thought I ever hear _you_ stutter." She remarked with a light smile.

"Well seeing you act like that earlier just gave a jolt of shock to my system." Misty admitted.

"That's fair I suppose." Aura hummed as they continued to walk towards the mountains.

They continued walking upward when suddenly Aura stopped. Misty not realizing Aura stopped, bumped into Aura. Misty said "sorry" to Aura after Aura said "ouch!".But once Misty stepped to the side to see who was there, her mouth fell open.

"N-No way…..!" Misty breathed. "Kalin?!..." There he was indeed. Kalin Kessler. sitting on the ledge as he played his harmonica. His hair having grown slightly, his eyes closed as he played, not noticing the two.

"He's sure changed." Aura muttered.

"I'll say." Misty agreed. Soon Kalin finished playing his harmonica; Aura lightly clapping.

"Nice tune Kalin." She hummed, stepping forward. Kalin looked up and Aura flinched upon seeing Kalin's eyes. The light within them practically gone.

 _Damion was right. He does look like a dead man._ She thought. Misty stared into Kalin's dead eyes and she felt a chill coming up her spine.

"All I can see from Kalin's eyes is nothing but sorrow, regret, and...suicidal thoughts.." Misty breathed out as she did her face fortune-telling. "It's as if he came here to die… But why? Why here out of all places?" Aura flinched by the question Misty asked. Taking a deep breath as she looked at Kalin.

"I gotta say you made yourself quite the name here Grim Reaper. Truly surprised me." She said to him.

"Aura… Why are you here?" Kalin questioned emotionlessly.

"Is it that weird for someone to come to the town they were raised in?" Aura asked lightly.

"I see… So this is your hometown." He spoke. "... Must've been rough."

"I'm alive so it's fine." Aura said lightly before frowning. "Though I'm more concerned as to why _you_ came here Kalin." Kalin was silent as he looked forward. Aura walked forwards, standing next to him following his gaze. Confused, Misty looked as well and gasped to see many duel disks hung on stakes in the ground in front of them near the town.

"Wha… What is this place really?" Misty questioned. "Some sort of graveyard?"

"You can say that." Aura muttered. "Here in Crash Town, we have a mine that has the rare mineral, Dyne."

"Dyne?" Misty repeated the mineral's name. "What's this rare mineral do exactly? Is it just for collecting and selling? Or is there more to it?"

"It's the main material needed to create D-Wheels. Selling it gives you a good profit. The creation of this town was because of the mine and the mineral Dyne." Aura explained. "Malcolm and Radley were the ones put in charge to excavate it. At first they managed to get people to do it. But over time, they forced people to mine there through duels to the point the town became ruled by those duels. Because of that, a law was made that duels were prohibited to carry out until sunset. Though not that many people really listen to that law. As such, the duels are high staked. If you win, you gain large amounts of money and get to stay in the town. But if you lose, you are forced to work in these mountains forever." Misty covered mouth with her hand at the last tidbit Aura explained.

"That's horrible!" Misty spoke in a slightly disgusted manner. She then glanced at Kalin. "And Kalin _wants_ to be there?"

"It's his best bet if he wants to die." Aura spoke, motioning to the staked duel disks. "This is the graveyard to the duelists who had lost and soon died within the mines." Aura turned to face Kalin. A near emotionless expression on Kalin's face. "Kalin you remember your time as a Dark Signer to the point of remembering what you did to Yusei. So you came here knowing of the circumstances of this town in order to die to repent for what you done. Am I wrong?" Kalin lightless eyes glanced at Aura.

"...You are not wrong Aura…." Kalin replied. "This is what Fate has in store for me….. If I want to forgive myself for what I did to Yusei…. I need to do this….."

"No you don't Kalin!" Misty shot back, finally gaining the courage to speak towards her friend went they were once Dark Signers. Kalin turned his head slightly to look into Misty's grey eyes.

"Misty Tredwell….." Kalin murmured. "Why would someone like you…...a supermodel be in a dangerous place like this?..."

"A damn charity ball, but that's besides the point." Aura muttered with a sigh. "Kalin you aren't at fault for what happened. It was the Earthbound Immortals that tricked you. Same with Misty, Carly, and the rest. Besides, Yusei doesn't hate you or anything for what happened."

"...Yusei may not hate me for what happened…. But I hate myself for what happened…"

"Kalin…." Misty breathed. She closed her eyes, then opened them after a minute or so. "Look, I understand your regrets in regards to that war. But I've managed to look past those dark memories. Sure they haunt me, but me and Akiza have moved forward from it and are now best friends. I'm sure Yusei, Jack, and Crow want you back. They've moved past those dark times, why can't you?" Misty paused and allowed her words to sink in. Kalin stared at Misty for a good solid 3 minutes. And to her own shock, some light within Kalin's eyes began to show. However, as quickly as it came, it vanished.

"...Misty….." Kalin spoke almost monotonously. "I understand what you're trying to say… I really do….. But I have made up my mind…. In order for me to forgive myself for what I did….. I shall die here….. And no one will stop me…" He glances between Misty and Aura. "...Not even you 2…"

"My words were close to get him back…...but it seems it wasn't quite enough….." Misty muttered sadly. Aura frowned slightly before she spoke up.

"Kalin you've been here for months. So tell me: Have you heard of the Teal Eyed Demon?" She asked. Misty looked at Aura surprised as Kalin blinked.

"Radley told me once saying that the Teal Eyed Demon was an assassin of sorts for both him and Malcolm. Taking out other duelists from both sides with eyes of a demon said to have place the most duelists in the mines." Kalin replied. "Why do you ask?" Aura took off her hat before giving a light bow, hat to her chest. "Hello Grim Reaper, nice to meet you. _I_ am the Teal Eyes Demon." She said. At this, Kalin's eyes widened in slight shock.

" _Y-You're_ the Teal Eyed Demon?!" Kalin gaped. After a brief moment, his eyes returned to normal and he closed them. "So…..2 people that have sent most the crews' to the mines come face-to-face…." Kalin then opened his eyes. "So what now? Gonna defeat me so I can finally go to those mines? Or do you have a different objective in finding me?"

"Of sorts." Aura replied, placing her hat back on her head, eyes cold. "Since you wish for your grave, allow me to be the one to sing your requiem as I send you there myself." Misty's grey eyes darted between Aura and Kalin.

 _So...the 2 of them are gonna duel?_ Misty thought. _Well, I now get to see Aura's deck in action, as well Kalin's Infernity Deck. After his first duel with Yusei in the war, when Yusei's D-Wheel wheel broke, Kalin retreated back to the base and forged a new deck. I never found out why though. Ahh, not like it matters now. I just hope Aura's words through dueling will be enough to open Kalin's eyes. That coming here will not help him, or anyone else. He still a life to live. And hopefully Aura can show him that through this duel._

Aura placed a hand on the handle of her gun duel disk.

"Let us begin Grim Reaper Kalin." She spoke. Kalin nodded and placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"I am ready for you Teal Eyed Demon." Kalin retorted.

 **0713MM: Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! So next chapter (Chapter 28), will be the duel between Kalin Kessler (Nicknamed The Grim Reaper in Crash Town) and Aura Guardian Flood Fudo (Nicknamed the Teal Eyed Demon in Crash Town). Hope you all enjoy this chapter and excited for the duel!^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 28th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic!^^ In this chapter like I said last chapter, the duel between Aura and Kalin happen. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura, but friend that's my co-writer is helping me out with this fic. So then, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 28

Swiftly, both Kalin and Aura put on their right hands on their duel disks; getting out their hands. However, Aura was slightly faster than Kalin.

"So slow Kalin." She smirked, holding up her hand. Kalin just stared at Aura, not saying anything. Misty on the other hand, had a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Aura?" Misty asked.

"How we do duels here is different Misty. To get the first turn, you have to set your duel disk and draw your hand out first." Aura explained. "And out of everyone in the town I'm the fastest drawer, getting the nickname Lightning Flash in the process." Misty gives a nod in regards to Aura's explanation.

"So I see." Misty replied. "So based on that rule, you get to make the first turn. I wonder what you will do." Aura gave a light smile.

"My turn draw! I Summon **Aurastar Paladin** in ATK mode!" And appearing on the field was a man with dark blue hair, gold eyes, wearing silver armor lined in pale gold, wielding a sword that had a star mark on the hilt, and emanating a gold aura. ( **Aurastar Paladin, Level: 4, ATK Points: 2000, DEF Points: 500.** Aura/Kalin's hand: 5 cards.) Upon the warrior appearing on the field, Kalin said absolutely nothing. He just watched and waited for Aura to continue her turn.

"Next I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Aura finished.(Aura's hand: 3 cards.) Kalin stared at Aura's monster and her 2 face-downs for a moment, then he closed his eyes.

"Then it's my turn." Kalin spoke monotonously, he then opened his eyes. "I draw." (Kalin's hand: 6 cards.) Kalin observed his hand for a few moments before grabbing a card from his hand.

"I'll start with this." Kalin began. "I Summon Infernity Death Soldier to my field in ATK mode." A fiendish-looking monster appeared onto Kalin's field. It had its blade pointed towards itself while in a resting position, awaiting Kalin;'s command. (Infernity Death Soldier, Level 4 Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100/2100. Kalin's hand: 5 cards.) Misty observed the monster on Kalin's field and gaped.

"Eh?!" Misty questioned in slight shock. "I do not recall Kalin having a monster like _that_ in his Infernity Deck before!"

"Switching things up I see." Aura hummed.

"...You could say that Aura." Kalin replied monotonously. Kalin thrusted his right hand forward. "Now Infernity Death Soldier, attack Aura's Aurastar Paladin!" And with that, the Death Soldier launched himself at Aura's monster.

"Eh?!" Misty gaped. "Why attack? Your monster is weaker than Aura's!" Kalin did not respond as he watched his monster continue its attack. Misty's eyes widened in shock.

 _Is he…..really going to let himself be destroyed like this?_ Misty thought. _Is Kalin really too far down the dark path of despair and regret that even his own deck is now beginning to reflect his desire to die?_

 _Dammit Kalin! Have you sunk so low in darkness?_ Aura thought with a frown, as Paladin swung his sword at Death Soldier; thus destroying it. Wind and debris flew in Kalin's direction, pushing him backwards a bit after his monster was destroyed in the counterattack by Aura's monster. Kailin grunted in response. (Kalin's LP: 4000 - 1900 = 2100.) Misty's eyes gazed over at Kalin with worry within them. Kalin regained his composure and stepped forward so that he was at his original spot.

"Infernity Death Soldier's effect." Kalin explained in a monotone voice. "When its destroyed by battle or by a card effect, I can discard all the cards in my hand, then I can Special Summon a number of Infernity monster from my Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards I discarded. Since I discarded 5 cards, I can Special Summon up to 5 monsters from my Deck. And each monster I Summon this way, I lose 100 LP." 5 monsters ejected themselves from Kalin's Deck and Special Summoned them to his field. "I choose to Special Summon these 5, 2x Infernity Beast, 1x Infernity Guardian, 1x Infernity Necromancer, and 1x Infernity Destroyer." All fiend beings appeared onto the field. (Infernity Beast 2x, Level 4 Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Infernity Guardian, Level 4 Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1700. Infernity Necromancer, Level 3 Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/2000. Infernity Destroyer, Level 6 Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2300/1000.) A red aura surrounding Kalin as his LP decreased to 1600. Misty's facial expression showed complete shock upon it.

"He… He damaged himself severely…..just to get 5 monsters out…." Misty breathed, still shocked by this revelation. "And something tells me he's not done yet…"

"Suicidal dueling alright." Aura muttered. "Trap activate! **Shooting Aurastar Shower**! When my opponent Special Summons an amount of monsters, I can Special Summon monsters with the amount of Aurastar monsters from my Deck. Since you Special Summoned 5 monsters, I can Special Summon can also Special Summon 5 monsters. but with Paladin here, I'll Summon 4 instead." Kalin just stared at Aura as she played her trap card.

"...Fine…." Four cards slid out of Aura's Deck as she got them out.

"Now first up is **Aurastar Spirit Bird**." Appearing was a spirit like silver bird with star marks on its wings and tail feathers emanating a pale blue aura as it flew on Paladin's shoulder with a cry. ( **Aurastar Spirit Bird, Level: 3, ATK Points: 1400, DEF Points: 1800.** ) "Next is **Aurastar Nova Archer**." Appearing next is a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing pale violet archer armor, a quiver that had stars, holding a white bow, and emanating a red aura. ( **Aurastar Nova Archer, Level: 4, ATK Points: 1400, DEF Points: 1200** ) "And next is **Aurastar Sorceress**." Appearing next was a women with violet hair, green eyes, wearing pale gold spellcaster robes with star patterns on it, holding a book with a star on it, and emanating a white aura. ( **Aurastar Sorceress, Level: 3, ATK Points: 1500, DEF Points: 500** ) "And finally the Tuner monster **Aurastar Libra**!" Lastly appearing was an elegant women with mid back dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an ancient star patterned pale blue dress, holding scales, and emanating a purple aura. ( **Aurastar Libra, Level: 4, ATK Points: 1500, DEF Points: 1000** )

"So I see…." Kalin remarked.

"Whoa!" Misty gaped. "Both Kalin and Aura have 5 monsters now!"

"The light of these monsters will dispel your darkness Kalin." Aura spoke. Kalin just stared at Aura

"...I doubt that Aura…." Kalin retorted monotonously. "I now tune my Level 2 Infernity Beetle with my 2 Level 3 Infernity Beasts!" All 3 monsters flew up into the and formed the Synchro Pillar of green light.

"What's Kalin Synchro Summoning?!" Misty called out.

"We're about to find out!" Aura called back.

"Arise from the space between Heaven and hell... From purgatory! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Void Ogre Dragon!" A Synchro green light of light flashed and turned a dark purple. After it died down, a dark and red scaled dragon emerged onto Kalin's field. (Void Ogre Dragon, Level 8 Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000.) Kalin thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now I use Infernity Necromancer's effect." Kalin announced. "Once per turn, if I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon 1 Infernity monster in my graveyard. So return! Infernity Beetle!" The dark beetle resurrected from the graveyard. Kalin then thrusted his right hand forward. "I tune my Level 2 Infernity Beetle with my Level 6 Infernity Destroyer!" Both monsters flew up into the air and formed the green pillar once again.

"What's Kalin Synchro Summoning now?" Misty wondered aloud.

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Infernity Death Dragon!" The demonic-like dragon emerged onto Kalin's field next to Void Ogre Dragon. (Infernity Death Dragon, Level 8 Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2400.)

"So those are your new ace monsters." Aura remarked. "It's no wonder you have the nickname Grim Reaper. Such dark dragons."

"I activate Infernity Death Dragon's effect." Kalin monotonously. "Once per turn, if I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy 1 monster you control, then you deal you damage equal to half its ATK. I choose Your **Aurastar Paladin**." Infernity Death Dragon opened its mouth up and blasted a stream of purple energy at Aura's monster.

"I activate **Aurastar Sorceress** 's effect! By tributing an Aurastar monster on my field I can negate your monster's effect." Aura explained. "I tribute my Spirit Bird!" Aurastar Sorceress opened her book as Spirit Bird screeched flying within the book as she launched a beam of pale blue toward the stream; destroying it.

"...Tsk… I end my turn there…" Kalin concluded.

"My turn; draw!" Aura declared. (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Kalin's hand: 0 cards.) Aura stared into Kalin's eyes before continuing. "Kalin can you not see that the darkness in your heart is consuming you? This isn't who you are. What had happened was because of the Earthbound Immortals taking advantage of your misunderstanding with Yusei! You can't blame yourself for what had happened! Blame the right people. Or Dark Gods for that matter." Kalin just stared at Aura; not saying a word in response to what she said. After a few moments, Kalin spoke.

"...Continue your turn….."

"Damn you're stubborn! But fine." Aura frowned. "The light shall bring out your requiem! I tune level 4 Libra with level 4 Paladin!" Kalin and Misty watched as Libra jumped, becoming four green rings as Paladin jumped through them glowing transparent. "Oh mighty guardian alongside me let us shield the people of the stars! Synchro Summon! Shimmer, **Aurastar Dragon**!" A bright light shined as her Priestess Dragon appeared with a roar her clawed hands outstretched as she flew on the field. ( **Aurastar Dragon, Level: 8, ATK Points: 2600, DEF Points: 2100.** ) Kalin observed the dragon out of curiosity. Misty's expression was more out of awe than curiosity.

"Meet Aurastar Dragon, Stardust Dragon's twin and my Priestess Dragon." Aura said. "And she will bring your requiem."

"It's beautiful." Misty spoke in awe. Kalin on the other hand, just stared at the dragon on Aura's field. Except this time his facial expression wasn't dull. His the light in his eyes were beginning to return. But it wasn't enough. However, his monotonous voice vanished when he spoke again.

"That's quite the dragon you got there." Kalin retorted. Aura grinned, noticing his monotonous tone was gone.

"Why thank you. Now I activate the spell card, **Star Spirit Blessing**! With this, by removing from play an Aurastar monster from my graveyard, one of my monsters gains its ATK points until the End Phase." She explained. "I remove from play my Paladin and give his 2000 ATK power to my dragon."

"So that means Aurastar Dragon's ATK is-" Misty began.

"4600." Kailin finished.

"Enough to beat your dragons." Aura smirked, as Aurastar Dragon roared as her attack power increased.

"And enough to finish Kalin off too." Misty added. At this, Kalin smirked. This caught Misty's eye and she smiled internally.

 _Looks like Kalin is enjoying this._ Misty thought.

"I wonder if your Dragon will get that 2000 boost Aura." Kalin retorted coolly.

"Oh? And why wouldn't she Kalin?" Aura asked, smirking.

"Because of Void Ogre Dragon's effect of course!" Kalin grinned. "You see, once per turn on either players turn, if I have no cards in my hand and you activate a Spell/Trap card, I can negate the activation of that Spell/Trap and destroy it!" Void Ogre Dragon began to glow a bright black color.

"Nice try, but I activate Sorceress's effect! By tributing an Aurastar monster I can negate your monster's effect." Aura grinned. "I tribute Nova Archer!" Nova Archer became red aura going in Sorceress's book and Sorceress launched a red beam at Void Ogre causing it to roar and lose its glow. Kalin tsked in response.

"Come on Kalin, I couldn't make it easy for you." Aura smirked.

"Perhaps not." Kalin retorted. "But…" Kalin spread his arms out. "I have no cards in my hand, and no face-down cards. Just my 2 dragons. If your Aurastar Dragon attacks either of mine, I will lose this duel. So what are you waiting for? Attack 1 of my dragons!" Aura frowned for a second. _Is he asking for death again? No that can't be it unless… Is he baiting me? Wait! His graveyard! I don't know what other cards he had in his hand when he sent it to his graveyard because of Death Soldier's effect!_ Aura looked at Kalin for a moment.

 _What's Aura gonna do?_ Misty thought. Aura then chuckled.

"Oh why not? I am risk taker." She smiled. "It's time for your requiem Kalin! Aurastar Dragon ,attack his Void Ogre Dragon! End this with Celestial Radiance!" Aurastar Dragon flew high; about to launch her attack. Kalin watched as the Aurastar flew up into the air. Aurastar Dragon roared; launching a silvery white blast towards Void Ogre Dragon. However…

"Stop there Aurastar Dragon!" Kalin declared. The dragon stopped midway in its attack. When that happened, a gunman appeared next to Aura on her left side. Its gun pointed to her head.

"What?!" Aura gasped.

"Kalin what are you doing?!" Misty demanded. Kalin glanced at Misty and gave her a sly smirk. A smirk that which she recognized and her eyes widened slightly.

 _That's the smirk I've seen him use when he was a Dark Signer!_ Misty thought. _Only this time, it's filled with genuinity._

"When I would take battle or effect damage, Infernity Death Gunman's effect activated." Kalin began to explain. He put his right hand on top of his deck. "I'm going to draw the top of my deck, and you have declare whether I draw or not. But if you decide for me to draw and I draw a monster card, you take damage equal to the amount damage I would take x2. However, if I draw anything else, the attack will continue and I take 1600 points of damage, which would finish me off. Or you can choose not to apply this effect, and I take no damage this turn." Kalin's smirk widened. "So Aura, what's it going to be?"

"Heh. Duel Monster Russian Roulette. I gotta admit, that's clever." Aura admitted with a faint chuckle before thinking. _I could stop this with Sorceress, but_ _I rather save it for his dragons. And besides, I haven't taken any damage so far. So even if it's a monster, I won't lose right away. So then…_ Aura glanced at Gunman before giving Kalin a smirk. "Take your shot." She said.

"If you say so." Kalin replied as he drew his card. Misty held her breath; awaiting to find out what Kalin drew.

 _What did he draw?_ Misty thought, slight worry appearing on her face. Kalin then turned the card over and smirked. He then revealed the card to Aura. It was a monster card!

"Well look at that? I drew a monster card!" Kalin grinned. "And because I have, you now 3200 points of damage!" Death Gunman pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Aura in the side of her head. Luckily, the real damage was not enough to kill her. Not like Kalin would allow that. Kalin watched as Aura fell to her knees, her own power cancelling out some of the real damage. (Aura's LP: 4000 - 3200 = 800.)

"Well that packed a punch." Aura winced, rubbing the spot where she was shot. Kalin grinned in response.

"Yeah well, the card I drew is gonna hurt just as bad." Kalin smirked once more.

"What do you mean Kalin?" Misty asked. Kalin glanced at her, the monster card still revealed.

"Because of the monster I drew." Kalin replied to Misty's question. "It's not called Infernity Suicide Bomber for nothing."

"Did he just say Suicide Bomber?" Aura questioned.

"That I did." Kalin turned back to Aura. "See when I draw this card, and I have no other cards in my hand, I can discard this card from my hand, then we both damage equal to the damage dealt during this turn."

"So that's an additional 3200 damage!" Misty realized. "They'll both lose if that effect goes off!" She glances at Kalin, then gasps. A smile was plastered on his face. "Kalin… You...want to lose?..." Kalin glanced at Misty and nodded, but said nothing. At this, Misty went into her pocket and pulled out a photo. "Well I won't let you! Take this Kalin!" Misty threw the photo towards Kalin, to which he caught. His eyes widened slightly at this.

"This is?" Kalin began.

"The photo of us when we weren't doing anything of importance when we were Dark Signers." Misty replied. "We had fun back then Kalin. Not the fun that involves tearing our enemies apart, but legitimate, actual fun." Misty paused, then continued. "When we had that kind of fun, I…." Misty stopped, as if afraid to continue. Kalin stared at Misty for a brief moment, then looked down at the photo. He and Misty _did_ look happy in the picture! Even though they were still Dark Signers. They were smiling happy together. After a few moments, Kalin turned to face Misty, he lowered his duel disk to his side.

"...I understand your message Misty." Kalin told her, which shocked her.

"Ehhh?" Misty gaped. "What do you mean?" Her cheeks slowly began to turn bright pink.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kalin asked the supermodel. "You, of all women I've met in my life, have feelings for me. And that's why…" Kalin lifted his duel disk back up and put his right hand over his LP counter. Misty took notice of this and stepped forward.

"Kalin!" Misty called out to him. "You don't have to surrender this duel!"

"Yes I do." Kalin retorted. "There's no reason why this duel shouldn't continue. I may not have listened to you guys' words from the start, but I understood them through this duel. All you 2 wanted was to save me from the darkness I've dragged myself into. And you Misty," Kalin turned to her and smiles. "have opened my heart up. As did Aura."

"About time." Aura muttered with a sigh. "And do you guys need some privacy or something? I don't wanna be a third wheel here."

"That's up to you Aura." Kalin told her. "However, me and Misty will have to save our alone time for later."

"Oh?" Misty questioned, slightly disappointed. "Why's that Kalin?" Kalin glanced at Aura.

"Are you aware of what's rumored to be happening in Crash Town soon Aura?" Kalin asked her. "And before you say the charity ball, it's not that. From what I've heard Radley's guys talking about, a relative from the other gang, Malcolm's crew, is coming to Crash Town. I don't know who it is though. Also I don't know if the rumors are true or not. But if they are….. Crash Town might get renamed Doomsday Town." Aura grew wide eyed in shock as she stood a thoughtful look on her face.

"The only relative I know from the Malcolm Crew is Malcolm's brother Lawton. He left the town a while back to do some training. Or I had heard at the time." Aura frowned.

"And get this." Kalin added. " _If_ what I overheard Radley's crew saying to be true, then Lawton's returning. _Tomorrow_."

"I dunno who this Lawton guy is, but regardless, he'll most certainly have quite the _interesting_ fortune for me to read." Misty frowned.

"Lawton is way more ambitious than Malcolm if what you're saying is true Kalin." Aura began before paling in realization. "This town really will be doomed for the worst." Aura looked at the graveyard with a dark and sad look. "Too much blood has already been spilled on this land. It has to stop once and for all."

"Which is _exactly_ what I'll be doing. Tomorrow at sunset." Kalin cracked his knuckles. "I won't let anyone else go to the mines. Not Aura, not West or Nico, and _especially not_ Misty."

"Now hold on Kalin, you're not doing this yourself. This is _my_ hometown and I am responsible for most of the lives in that graveyard. If anyone has the right to stop this, it's me." Aura scowled.

"I understand your distress Aura, but I feel like I have to do this." Kalin retorted. He glanced up at the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise. "Well, we have about 12 hours to figure this out. Lawton will be within the town by that time too. So I suggest we sleep." Aura looked at him and sighed.

"You're right. Once we get some rest, we'll discuss on what to do from there. **We will** save this town." Aura nodded.

"I agree." Misty chimed in. "And the 3 of us shall save the town. One way or another."

"And something tells me no matter what me or Kalin say, you won't back out from this." Aura smirked.

"You got that right." Misty laughed. Aura chuckled.

"The Fortune-teller, Grim Reaper, and Teal Eyed Demon. What a team." She remarked.

"I'll say." Kalin agreed. The three looked over the town as the sun began to rise.

 **0713MM: I know I know. The duel ended in a no result due Misty and Aura breaking Kalin out of his Darkness Trance. But that was Aura's plan from the start. Had the duel continued... Well, I dunno who would have won. Aura still a set card left. So if people want to theorize would have really win, you can PM me your theories, or put them in a review if you want.^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 29! In this chapter, Misty Tredwell and Kalin Kessler duel against Lawton! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. My friend, guardian of the Aura aurasoul owns Aura Fudo, and 5Ds is owned by their respective owners. Now...chapter start!**

Chapter 29

Aura laid out a map of the town for the three of them the next morning on a table she got out from the closet of her home.

"Now the best way in order to really start off this rebellion once Lawton gets here is to free the people in the mines." Aura instructed, pointing to the side of the map. "The mines are like a maze. But if you know where to go, it'll be easy. Of course, Malcolm and Radley's men are there as well as guards."

"Which makes our job a lot harder than we would want." Kalin spoke up. After a moment, he glanced at Aura." We should be the ones to free people from the mines."

"What about me?" Misty asked. "What should I do?

"If it's not too much trouble Misty, I want you to keep a close eye on Thorn, Miles, Nico, and West. Since Radley knows I'm here now; word will spread and Malcolm will hear about it as well. Once they both know, they'll try something and I can't take the chance if they try to target them." Aura frowned. Misty nodded.

"Sure." Misty smiled. "I can do that. If I can handle Sayer, I can handle these guys."

"Thanks." Aura smiled before she faced Kalin. "I've been inside those mines before, so I can lead us around there."

"Sounds good to me." Kalin nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's decided. It's sunrise now and we're not sure what exact time Lawton will get here, so it's best to act quick." Aura explained as she put away the map. After a moment, Aura put a hand to her chin and continued. "Hmm...now that I think about it, I should warn Damion on what's gonna happen too. Though then again he's been waiting for something like this for years." Aura sweatdropped for a moment, then sighed. "Yup today is gonna be Hell in a casket." She sighed, as she put the map back in the closet. Misty and Kalin couldn't help but sweatdrop at Aura's words when Misty spoke up.

"Aura, is it alright if I can ask you something?" She asked.

"Hmm? Sure what is it Misty?" Aura asked.

"Well if I may, how did you become the Teal Eyed Demon in the first place?" Misty asked. At that question, Aura stiffened and looked away as she closed the closet shut.

"Do you really need the answer?" She asked.

"Yes." Misty persisted.

"Just tell her Aura." Kalin chimed in. "Otherwise, she'll keep this up until you answer. "Ow!" Kalin rubbed his arm where Misty had hit him.

"Oh hush Kalin." Misty told the bluenette. Kalin gave Misty a sly grin and look that seemed to be saying "It's true you know".

"Do I have to leave you two alone? I do not want to be a third wheel." Aura deadpanned. At Aura's remark, both Kalin and Misty's faces turned a bright pink.

"No need Aura." Misty told her as the pink shade faded from both her and Kalin's cheeks. "We were just playing around." Her facial expression then turned partially serious. "But now out of seriousness, tell me the story about how you became the Teal Eyed Demon." Aura frowned as she sighed.

"It's not a nice story let me warn you. And for the record, I'd appreciate if we kept it from Yusei and the others as well." She told Misty and Kalin. Misty's facial expression turned into a frown.

"Yusei will eventually find out Aura." Misty told her. "Sure it'll take him awhile to figure it out, but he will. And that will not good for you."

"Misty, don't make Aura more reluctant to tell the story." Kalin retorted, he then glanced at Aura while Misty crossed her arms and made a slight pouty face. "Apologies about that. I will not tell Yusei, nor Jack and Crow. Then again, neither of them know I'm here. So of course they won't find out any time soon."

"Of course not. If I'm able, I'll be keeping it from them till I'm good and dead. They don't need to know. _Especially_ Yusei." Aura sighed, as she sat on her bed. "He doesn't need to know his own sister is a murderer."

"Come now Aura." Misty chided. "Do you really think Yusei will be mad at your for something like that? If he cares as much as I've seen, then he will not care if you're a murderer or not. Siblings love each other no matter what. Or so I have seen."

"Oh he's gonna care; considering I've done since I was eight." Aura hissed, her hat covering her eyes.

"Do not be so certain." Misty told her. After a moment, she spoke up again. "Your anxiety on that matter is showing. I saw it in your eyes before you covered them with your hat." Misty's lips formed a slight frown after she finished her sentence.

"What do you expect Misty? I mean since I was an eight year old child, I had sent grown duelists, along with other people to their deaths in those mines and done so for years. That is a sin I have to carry for the rest of my life. And now I learn that someone as incredible as Yusei Fudo is actually my twin brother? Every day I am terrified. If others learned the truth about me, they would judge Yusei so harshly; ust because of me. He is an amazing person and he doesn't need someone like me to ruin his life!" Aura yelled sadly. Kalin glanced between the 2 females as they talked; not saying a word. After a couple of minutes, Kailin eventually spoke up.

"Look, I know you don't want this information on Yusei's shoulders, but it's best you tell him sooner rather than later." Kalin told Aura. "Besides, if you do tell them, it'll be kept between family and friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm certain Misty will not tell anyone other than Yusei's friends. That way, it's still close in relation. Sure sending people to the mines is extremely awful. But what you rather feel about this? If you don't tell anyone, then it'll continue to eat up until you're nothing but just as depressed as I was before you 2 found me. Or, you can take a risk in telling them. Worse thing that could happen is that they judge you like you had said. But I severely doubt Yusei will judge his own sister for something that happened like 10 years ago. Me, Crow and Jack have known Yusei the longest, and I don't see him judging you for this past of yours. If he does do such a thing however…" Kalin gave Aura a sly smirk. "I'll beat the stuffing out of him for that. Oddly enough, physical violence actually got us 4 to open our eyes up instead of dueling each other." Kalin rubs the back of his head sheepishly at that last remark he said.

"We can save that story for later. And that's besides the point Kalin. It wasn't ten years ago, it was less than that. I kept going for it until I was 14 after a certain…incident... I snapped and I ended up beating all the men on both sides. That's why I'm a demon I practically looked liked one." Aura frowned. "And that's why they along with most of the town are scared of me in a sense they know what I'm capable of." Aura only sighed shaking her head. "Look, we should move on from this. We got to get to work now, we don't have much time till Lawton gets here." She added. Kalin and Misty glanced at each other for a moment, then turned back to face Aura, slight frowns present on their faces.

"Oi oi, fine." Misty sighed in defeat. "Let's do this." Kalin nodded at Misty's statement with slight reluctance.

"Alright; let's get going." Aura said, getting up from the bed and heading to the door. Misty and Kalin then followed Aura out of the bedroom; and ultimately out of the house.

"What is the meaning of this Lawton?!" It was sunset, Lawton having already arrived to Crash Town and Malcolm had decided to celebrate his brother's return with a party until he passed out drunk. Once he came back from his passed out state, he was chained up with Lawton and Barbara smirking at him at the center of the town within a chair. After a moment, Barbara approached the chained up Malcolm.

"Remember at the celebration like 3 hours ago and you got drunk from drinking too much wine?"

"Yeah?" Malcolm spoke, uncertainty and uneasiness arising on his face. "Why bring that up?"

"Because," Barbara continued. "you signed a contract that allowed me and Lawton to now control this town. Oh and… I'm married to your brother." At this, Malcolm's eyes widened.

"Wha-What?! You're married to Lawton?!" Malcolm gaped. At this, Lawton's lips formed a dark smile.

"That's right bro." Lawton told him. "And what belongs to Barbara, belongs to me as well." Malcolm's eyes began to twitch.

"Traitor!" Malcolm snarled as he struggled to break free from the chains. "I'll beat you to ground for this!"

"Heh… I'd like to see you try." Lawton smirked.

"Hey!" Malcolm and the other crew members within the area turned around and say Radley running towards them; fist raised up. "This is not your town! I don't care if you're a relative of Malcolm's or not!" Radley threw his fist towards Lawton's face. Barbara was about to raise her whip to whip Radley, but Lawton blocked the punch easily, then punched Radley back; making him stagger backwards. The crew members and Malcolm watched in slight shock. Lawton then began to approach Radley, and Barbara watched with a smirk on her lips. Malcolm watched in shock as Lawton lifted Radley off the ground and punched him several times in the face, then he did a knee to Radley's chest, and lastly, shoved him to the ground. Radley got up slowly and stared daggers into Lawton's eyes. Radley's face was all bloodied from Lawton's brutality. Barbara's smirk grew wider at the sight. However, her smirk faded as she turned to face the crew members. She then took her whip out and whipped one of them. The one that got whipped yelped and staggered forward.

"Argh! Lady what do you want?!" The crew member asked, fear seeping out of his mouth when he talked.

"You lot now work for Lawton and myself." Barbara told the former crew member (based on what he was wearing, a Malcolm crew member) of the Malcolm crew. "Take those pitiful scarves off. Malcolm won't be needing you lot anymore." Malcolm turned his head to face Barbara, anger flared from his eyes.

"So…I'm gonna guess you were sending Lawton information in regards to what has been happening?" Malcolm questioned Barbara. At Malcolm's question, Barbara chuckled.

"But of course." Barbara remarked. "This is Lawton's town. While he was away doing his training, I've _allowed_ you to have _some_ control over this town. Same with Radley. You 2 were just pawns in our little game. And as it stands, me and Lawton hold _all_ the cards!"

"Oh do you now?" Barbara grew wide eyed as they all gasped and looked up. Walking from the sunset were Aura and Kalin, both frowning as they stood in front of them.

"Y-You!" Barbara gasped, seeing Aura.

"Tch. I knew you were a high class bitch Barbara, but this really takes the cake." Aura scoffed with a cold glare.

"And she ate it too." Kalin remarked in regards to Aura's comment. Barbara glared daggers at Kalin, as if _knowing_ what Aura and Kalin were implying.

"No way! The Teal Eyed Demon and the Grim Reaper?!" One of the crew members gaped, shocked.

"What are they doing?" Another crew member questioned.

"What they're doing is going to mines." Lawton answered the crew members question.

"Oh I don't know about that." Kalin smirked, nodding to Aura. Aura smirked and whistled. They all gasped to see the people that had been sent to the mines uncollared and threw the guards that were all beaten up. Malcolm, Radley, Lawton and Barbara's facial expressions were filled with shock. Moreso Barbara and Lawton's than Malcolm and Radley's.

"We decided on doing some proper cleanup for the mines, so you can have your trash back." Aura said, kicking the guards at Lawton's feet with a sadistic smile. "You believed you had all the cards when really they were all too easy to steal from you." Lawton grit his teeth.

"Alright fine!" Lawton snapped. "Then how about quick duel right here right now? I'll defeat you both before sunset is over."

"Oh I don't think so Lawton!" Radley spoke up as he stepped forward. "I'll take you on instead!" Lawton gave Radley an "oh?" look at that. Barbara just laughed.

"Come now Radley." Barbara chided. "You're no match for Lawton. So just do yourself a favor and surrender."

"Never!" Radley retaliated as he activated his duel disk. Kalin glanced at Aura in slight confusion.

"What's Radley doing?" Kalin asked. "Doesn't he know Lawton's strength?"

"Radley isn't that smart to be honest. Then again neither is Malcolm really. Why do you think it was so easy for Barbara to manipulate them?" Aura frowned with a sigh.

"Good point." Kalin muttered in agreement. He then put a hand to his chin. "Perhaps Radley's trying to convey a hidden message by doing this? Guess we're about to find out…"

"Yeah, but this will be good for us. We'll see what kind of deck Lawton has and what's he capable of." Aura muttered, arms crossed.

The duel was quick. Radley didn't even get a turn. All Lawton did was Summon Gatling Ogre and set 5. Then suddenly, all of Radley's LP had dropped from 4000 to 0 in an instant.

"I see. An OTK strategy deck." Aura frowned, looking at the defeated Radley. Lawton glanced at the man to bring the loser(s) to the mines. He grinned maliciously, then began to approach Radley to throw him into the cart. However…

"Gishki Ariel! Defend!" A blue and black dressed spellcaster appeared from the sky and landed in between the man to put Radley in the cart and Radley himself. The crew members gasped at the sight, while Barbara and Lawton grit their teeth. Malcolm seemed shocked, while Kalin smirked.

"Honestly, did you seriously thought we wouldn't have backup?" Aura smirked.

"Who's monster was that just now?!" Lawton demanded as the monster vanished. As soon as his question ended, everyone within the central part of town can see an elegant figure standing on top of a building. The figure leapt down and landed next to Kalin. Long black hair, grey eyes, and a turquoise dress. Surprisingly, only a few recognized the elegant figure utmost instantly. (Excluding Kalin and Aura.) One of the few to recognize her was Barbara.

"The supermodel Misty Tredwell is your backup?!" Barbara gaped. "Wha-How?!"

"You know the Charity Ball, right?" Kalin inquired.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh?" Barbara replied, sounding slightly irritated by Kalin's question. "I'm well aware of the Charity Ball happening here. Why bring that stupid thing up?"

"Misty here is one of the guests to said Ball. And being the kind friend I am to her, I decided to come with her back here." Aura smirked. "And when she heard the situation of the town, she insisted on helping us out."

"How _nice_ of her." Lawton replied sarcastically.

"Now how about that challenge Lawton? We'll duel you. And if we win, we take the deed to the town." Aura grinned. Lawton chuckled, then pointed at Aura.

"Fine!" Lawton replied. "But if I win...then you, Kalin and Misty will be going to the mines….forever!" Kalin's eyes widened at that when Lawton added Misty to the deal.

"How dare you!" Kalin snarled. "Someone as beautiful and selfless as Misty does not deserve such a fate!"

"You think I care Kalin?" Lawton sneered. "Because I don't!"

"Enough! We have our deal. Now let's get started." Aura frowned.

"So be it!" Lawton declared as he raised his left arm up and activated his duel disk. Kalin followed suit. Aura was about to do the same, but…

"No Aura." Misty stepped forward so she was next to Kalin. "I'll help Kalin out in this endeavor."

"Eh?!" Aura gaped. "Hold on Misty! It's one thing that I have to let Kalin get in on this, but you don't have to."

"Ha! For once I agree with Aura!" Barbara laughed. "This isn't your problem Misty Tredwell! So stand down and let these impudent whelps fight Lawton!"

"Oh shut up bitch! I wasn't talking to you." Aura scowled coldly.

"Oh I'll shut up when you're locked away in those mines for the rest of your miserable life!" Barbara shot back at Aura angrily.

"Oh please! In your dreams." Aura scoffed, before she faced Misty again. "Like I said, you don't have to do this." Misty glanced at Aura with a determined expression.

"I know Aura." Misty told her. "But I _want_ to do this."

"Let her Aura." Kalin chimed in. "Besides, it'll be just like old times for Misty and I when we teamed up as...well you know. Only this time, we will be teaming up on the side of good." Aura sighed.

"You two enjoy stealing my thunder." She remarked, but then smirked. "Fine. Make sure you give him a worst kind of hell imaginable."" Misty grinned at that.

"Don't worry Aura." Misty retorted. "Me and Kalin will do just that."

"Doubtful!" Barbara sneered. "Kick their asses Lawton!"

"Oh I will!" Lawton declared. He stared down his 2 opponents. "I'm sure you 2 are well aware of the rules here right? He who draws first goes first."

"Fine by me." Misty spoke. "Now let us draw!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Lawton shot back. "But first, why not I be allowed to draw 10 cards? After all, this _is_ a 2 vs. 1 situation."

"Fine." Kalin sighed. "Let's just get this going." After the agreement, all 3 of them drew their cards. Despite Kalin and Misty's speeds, Lawton smirked and revealed he had 10 cards in his hand. Misty gaped at that.

"Wha-How?!" Misty demanded. "How could he _possibly_ draw 10 cards from the top of his deck _that_ quickly?!"

"I'm guessing he's been training his speed in drawing his cards over the course of his absence from town." Kalin frowned.

"Got that right Kalin!" Lawton grinned as he drew his 11th card from his deck. Upon doing so, he grinned at his hand. He then grabbed a monster from his hand and 5 Spell/Trap cards; thus setting them. "I Summon Gatling Ogre and set 5 cards face-down on the field." An ogre with several guns on its arms appeared onto the field in . (Gatling Ogre, FIRE attribute Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800. Lawton's hand: 5 cards.)

"This strategy…" Kalin frowned.

"Right off the bat." Aura frowned.

"Ahahaha!" Lawton laughed. "Now then...who one turn kill first?" Lawton glanced between his 2 opponents. "Hmm… I choose…" His right index finger pointed at Misty. "You!" Misty clenched her teeth at that. Kalin glared daggers at Lawton.

"Why you!" Kalin snarled. "Picking on Misty like that! You'll pay!"

"Oh you'll be paying up when you go to the mines!" Lawton retorted. Latown thrusted her right hand forward. "Go Ogre! Knock Misty out of the duel!" All 5 set Spell/Trap cards on Lawton's field exploded. Once that happened, the debris of each card went into Gatling Ogre's slots, then the 5 bullets in Gatling Ogre's guns. After that, Gatling Ogre fired all 5 bullets directly at Misty. Misty clenched her teeth as she watched the 5 bullets come barreling towards her.

"NO!" Kalin screamed in worry for Misty. "I won't let you! I activate a trap card from my hand!" At this, Lawton's eyes widened in shock, along with surprise.

"Say what?!" Lawton gaped.

"Oh don't worry; you heard me right Lawton!" Kalin retorted with a sly smirk on his face. "As for the trap I just activated, go Zero Reflection! I can activate this card by discarding all other cards in my hand to the Graveyard." Kalin did this before continuing. "After that, any battle or effect damage is reflected to me instead. As the trap card's name implies." Misty gasped in shock at this, while Barbara growled in frustration and Lawton seemed just as shocked Misty.

"Kalin!" Misty called out to him. "Why?!" Kalin glanced to Misty as the 5 bullets bounced off a shield and towards Kalin. His lips held a sly smile as all 5 bullets exploded on his side of the field. Misty held her right arm out towards him. "K-Kalin….! No!"

"Ahahaha!" Lawton laughed. "So the punk sacrificed himself to let you stick you around huh? Bold, but foolish!" Misty turned to face Lawton and she snarled.

"I shall make you pay for that!" Misty snapped.

"Kalin!" Aura yelled, running to Kalin when she grew wide eyed. Lawton gestured to the 2 men near the cart to drag Kalin off. The 2 did as instructed and proceeded to approach Kalin. However…

"If you're gonna send me to the mines, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Kalin retorted from the now clearing smoke. Kalin still stood tall and firm. Misty smiled brightly at the sight of Kalin still standing.

"Kalin…" Misty breathed.

"What's this?!" Barbara demanded. "You should be on your knees begging for mercy!"

"I don't think so." Kalin replied, his smirk still present on his face. "I want you to meet a friend of mine Lawton." Suddenly, a void-like dragon emerged onto Kalin's field in DEF mode. The dragon roared at Barbara and Lawton. (Void Ogre Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000.)

"What is that thing?!" Lawton demanded. "And how did you Summon it?!"

"I Summoned it thanks to this!" Kalin announced as he pulled a trap card out of his Graveyard and revealed it to Lawton. "When I lost all my Life Points, I activated the trap, Zero Gate of the Void. I can do this from the graveyard if I have no cards in my hand or my side of the field. By doing this, I can Special Summon 1 Void Ogre Dragon to my side of the field from my Extra Deck. And as long I control this dragon, I cannot lose the duel. Once Void Ogre Dragon is destroyed however… I lose the duel…"

"In other words, Void Ogre Dragon is Kalin's lifeline to the duel." Aura frowned. Lawton tsked and set the rest of his hand face-down into the Spell/Trap card zones.

"I set 5 more cards facedown and end my turn." Lawton frowned. _Dammit! So much for defeating these punks so easily! I better play it defensive for now._ Kalin put his hand on top of his deck.

"Then it's my turn Lawton!" Kalin declared. "Draw!" (Kalin's hand: 1 card.) Kalin glanced at the card he drew and grinned. Lawton took notice of this and frowned.

"What did you draw Kalin?" Lawton questioned.

"A card that will help us win Lawton." Kalin retorted. "I activate the effect of Infernity Archfiend in my hand! Since its the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field!" A blue-armored demon emerged onto Kalin's field. (Infernity Archfiend, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200.) The monster then glowed brightly and a card slipped out of Kalin's deck and he added it to his hand. Then his deck was auto-shuffled. "Thanks to Archfiend, I add Infernity Launcher to my hand activating it." The launcher appeared behind Archfiend. "But now, since I have no cards in my hand, I send my Launcher to the graveyard to bring back Avenger and Infernity Necromancer!" Both monsters appeared onto Kalin's field. (Infernity Avenger, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Infernity Necromancer, Level 3 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/2000. Kalin's hand: 0 cards.) Kalin thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now I activate Infernity Necromancer's effect! Now once a turn, if I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon 1 Infernity monster from my Graveyard! Come! Infernity Beetle!" A small insect monster appeared onto Kalin's field. (Infernity Beetle, Level 2 DARK Insect-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/0.)

"5 monsters already huh?" Lawton questioned. He then chuckled and continued. "No matter. I'll just knock them all down!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kalin retorted.

"Oh?" Lawton wondered. "What do you plan to do now Kalin?" Kalin began to laugh, which slightly confused Aura, Lawton, Barbara, Misty, along with the others watching. Including the crew members, Radley and Malcolm.

"What's Kalin going to do?" Aura wondered aloud.

"My guess?" Misty replied to Aura's question with a question of her own. "Probably a Synchro Summon."

"My thoughts exactly." Aura agreed. "The question is, what Synchro, or Synchros, exactly? He'll probably Synchro Summon Death Dragon, but could he possibly have other Synchros at his disposal?"

"You 2 would be right." Kalin told them. "However, I have something else in mind."

"Eh?" Misty questioned. "What do you mean Kalin?"

"Don't tell me you have something else in mind." Aura spoke.

"Watch." Kalin replied coolly. Kalin raised his right arm upwards. "I tune my Level 1 Infernity Avenger with my Level 4 Infernity Archfiend and Level 3 Infernity Necromancer!" All 3 monsters turned into white energy orbs and flew into the air; the green pillar of light encased the now 3 orange highlighted monsters. Kalin raised his right arm upwards. "Appear Dragon from the thickest of darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Dark End Dragon!" The Synchro portal flashed a bright green before revealing the Synchro monster. A dark auraed dragon emerged onto Kalin's field. (Dark End Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100.) Kalin observed his field, figuring out what else he could do.

 _I could use Dark End's effect to destroy Gatling Ogre._ Kalin thought. _But Lawton may have a counter to that. I could also Synchro Summon again. But again, Lawton probably has a counter to that as well. Gah! What should I do?_ Kalin glanced at Misty, then back at Lawton. _Wait! If I bait his face-downs early, then Misty will have a better shot a doing her plays! So in that case…_

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect!" Kalin declared. "Once a turn, I can reduce Dark End's ATK by 500, and if I do this, I can destroy 1 monster on your field! So say goodbye to Gatling Ogre Lawton!"

 _I get it! Kalin is being bait in order to give Misty a better shot for her turn!_ Aura thought before she gave a slight smile. _Seriously. And here I thought Yusei was bad on his feelings. Kalin is just as bad._

"Hmmph! Think that's going to work Kalin?" Lawton inquired.

"What do you mean?" Kalin retorted.

"I mean I have this!" Lawton retorted confidently. "I activate 1 of my face-down cards! Go Ogre Blast! Now by returning my Gatling Ogre to my hand, I negate your monsters' effect, then 1 of you takes damage equal to Gatling Ogre's ATK!" Lawton glanced between the 2. "Of course, due to you controlling Void Ogre Dragon, you won't lose the duel. However, Misty's LP is open for the taking! Go!" Just as Lawton was about to pull his monster card off his duel disk and return it to his hand, Kalin smirked.

"Nice try Lawton." Kalin grinned. "But I activate Void Ogre Dragon's effect! Now once per turn, if I do not have any cards in my hand when you activate a Spell or Trap card, I negate the activation of that Spell/Trap, and then destroy the card! After that, my Dragon gains 500 ATK!"

"What?! No!" Lawton watched in surprise as his trap card was destroyed and Kalin's Dragon powered up to 3500.

"How's that?" Kalin grinned. "Now you cannot damage Misty this turn."

"Heh… Not bad Kalin." Lawton told him, a smile on his lips. "However...you've opened the gate for something else! I activate the Trap card, Ogre's Descent! Now by destroying my Gatling Ogre, I can Special Summon 1 Ogre monster from my Deck, _ignoring_ its Summoning conditions!"

"Say what?!" Kalin gaped.

 _Should've known those facedowns were more than just bullets._ Aura frowned. A card slipped out of Lawton's deck and he placed it on the zone where Gatling Ogre used to be.

"I Special Summon Big Cannon Ogre!" Lawton declared. "After my trap resolves however, I must send 1 Ogre monster from my hand or deck to the grave. Otherwise, I take damage equal to the Level of the Special Summoned monster via this trap's effect x100. Which means had I taken the damage instead, I would have 3300 LP left. Not worth the risk. So in that case, I send Full Armor Ogre from my deck to the grave." Lawton slipped the monster card from his deck into his graveyard slot. On his field was now an ogre with a massive cannon on its back. (Big Cannon Ogre, Level 7 FIRE Fiend-type monster. ATK/DEF: 2400.) Kalin tsked in frustration.

"Fine then." Kalin replied. "I'll just have my Void Ogre Dragon attack your new Ogre!" Void Ogre Dragon began to charge up its attack. Despite this however, Lawton did not seem worried _at_ all. Instead, he was smiling.

"You really are overprotective of that supermodel partner of yours, aren't you?" Lawton asked Kalin as Void Ogre Dragon unleashed its attack.

"Well yeah." Kalin replied. "That's what teammates do. Why do you ask?" At Kalin's reply, Lawton began to laugh, which cause Kalin to narrow his eyes. Misty just stared at Lawton in slight surprise.

"Why are you laughing?" Misty asked Lawton. Lawton stopped laughing upon Misty asking that. His lips formed a dark smile.

"Because despite dear Kalin's best efforts to protect you, he _still_ failed!" Lawton retorted confidently.

"Impossible!" Kalin declared. "You did not activate anything when I attacked! So you should have taken 1100 points of damage!"

"Is that what you think?" Lawton smirked.

"What?"

"I activate my trap!" Lawton announced. "Go! Back-attack Ambush!" "Suddenly, Void Ogre Dragon's attack stopped.

"Ehhh?!" Misty gaped. "Why did Kalin's attack stop?!"

"Because of my trap card Misty." Lawton replied with the roll of his eyes. "It not only stops his attack, but I get Ambush token equal to the number of monsters on his field. After that, he takes 500 points of damage per token. Unfortunately, he cannot lose the duel because he controls Void Ogre Dragon. So that damage _has_ to be moved elsewhere, does it not?" Misty clenched her teeth and she felt her own body slightly shaking. Kalin took notice of this, then glared back at Lawton.

"Why you!" Kalin snarled.

"Ha! It's your own fault punk." Lawton pointed out. "I release 1 Ambush token to damage Misty for 500 points of direct damage!" The Ambush token flew towards Misty in the form of a flame ball. The Ambush token exploded upon impact on Misty's body; thus blasting her backwards several feet. She cried out in pain from the blast. Luckily, she was able to ground her footing, which made her slide back a bit more, but she eventually came to a stop.

"Misty!" Aura gasped.

"Misty!" Kalin called out to her. "You alright?!" Misty glanced at Kalin and nodded.

"Yeah; I'm fine Kalin." Misty gave a sly smile towards Kalin. When she looked down at her LP counter however, it said she had 3000 LP left. Not 3500.

"Hey wait a minute, how come I lost 1000 LP instead of 500?" Misty questioned as she walked back towards her spot next to Kalin. At this, Lawton laughed, which caused Aura, Kalin and Misty to glare at him.

"What's so funny?!" Kalin demanded. "Explain yourself Lawton!"

"Simple you punk!" Lawton sneered. "Big Cannon Ogre's effect! It doubles _all_ damage! That includes card effect damage!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Aura muttered.

"...I end my turn….." Kalin muttered.

"Heh.. With your turn over Kalin, it's now Misty's turn." Lawton retorted. "So go ahead and draw supermodel!" Misty put her right hand on top of her deck.

"Indeed it is Lawton!" Misty declared. "I draw!" (Misty's hand: 6 cards. Kalin/Lawton's hand: 0 cards.) Misty observed her hand carefully. Once Misty found the play she wanted to make, she pulled 2 cards from her hand revealed them to Lawton before discarding them.

"By discarding Gishki Vision and Gishki Shadow, I can add a Gishki monster and Gishki Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand."

"Hoh?" Lawton wondered. "So you use Ritual monsters? Heh...an old Summoning Method… But still effective….. Not bad, supermodel."

"As for the Ritual Spell and Monster I'm adding, I choose Gishki Aquamirror and Evigishki Soul Ogre!" Two cards slipped out of Misty's deck and she added them to her hand. She then pulled another Spell from her hand and activated it. "Now I activate the spell card, Surface! Return Gishki Vision!" A graveyard portal appeared and out came the small sea serpent. (Gishki Vision, Level 2 WATER Sea Serpent-type monster, ATK/DEF: 700/500.) Lawton stared at it for a brief moment.

"LIke that's gonna help you." Lawton noted. At Lawton's remark, Misty's lips formed a sly smirk.

"Are you certain about that?" Misty asked Lawton.

"Hmm?" Misty pulled 2 cards out of her hand and revealed them.

"I activate the ritual spell, Gishki Aquamirror!" Misty announced. "Now normally I'd need to tribute monsters with Levels greater than or equal to the Level of the Ritual monsters. However, if I tribute my Vision, it counts as the entire tribute instead!"

"What did you say?!" Lawton gasped. Kalin smirked at Lawton's reaction. Misty raised her right arm upwards.

"By tributing my Gishki Vision, I shall bring forth the Sea Serpent that'll bring down your ogre's! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Evigishki Soul Ogre!" An altar appeared in the middle of Misty's field. Gishki Vision vanished, and out of the watery center emerged the sea serpent. (Evigishki Soul Ogre, Level 8 WATER Aqua-type Ritual monster, ATK/DEF: 2800. Misty's hand: 3 cards.) Misty observed her hand again.

 _Alright. Due to Gishki Necromancer, I can bring Gishki Shadow and Synchro Summon my White Aura Whale._ Misty thought. She looks at Lawton's field. _Except that…_

"Hold on Misty! I've seen right through your plan with that Ritual monster!" Lawton countered. "Which is why I have this! Go! Breakthrough Skill!" The trap card revealed itself and it began to glow. However…

"I saw right through that Lawton!" Kalin chimed in. "Have you already forgotten Void Ogre Dragon's effect?" I negate the activation of your trap and destroy it while I have no cards in my hand. Plus, my dragon gains 500 ATK." Lawton just smiled as his trap was destroyed.

"Why thank you Kalin." Lawton replied with a grin on his lips. "You've just made things worse for Misty!"

"What?!"

"Trap card activate! Blaster Barrel!" Lawton announced. "Now by destroying Big Cannon Ogre, I can inflict damage to Misty equal to its Level x200! Since Big Cannon Ogre is Level 7, she takes 1400 points of damage! Also on the next Standby Phase, my ogre returns to the field. Furthermore, it counts as 2 tributes for the Tribute Summon of a monster!" Big Cannon Ogre exploded; thus its remaining armor was blasted at Misty. The armor pieces grazed her arms and pushed her back a bit. She grunted in slight pain. Kalin glanced at Misty with a worried expression on his face.

"Misty!" Kalin called out to the supermodel. "You alright?!" Misty glanced at Kalin and gave him a thumbs up and walked back towards him.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm alright." Misty replied.

"Oh yeah?" Lawton questioned. "Doubtful. You've lost 1400 points thanks to my trap. In just 1 more turn, you'll both lose and be sent to the mines with Aura!" (Misty's LP: 3000 - 1400 = 1600.)

"I wouldn't underestimate Misty if I were you Lawton." Aura spoke in an expressionless tone with her arms crossed. Lawton glanced at Aura.

"Oh really?" Lawton inquired. "What can she possibly do? She only has this turn to defeat me!"

"And that's _exactly_ what I plan to do!" Misty shot back. "I Normal Summon Gishki Necromancer to my field!" Upon declaration, a monster that looked like a much older version of Gishki Ariel appeared onto the field. (Gishki Necromancer, Level 4 WATER Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000.) Misty's lips formed a sly smirk.

"Before I activate my Necromancer's effect, I want to tell you something Lawton." Misty told him. Lawton glanced back at Misty with an irritated expression that seemed to ask the unasked question "Yes?".This gave Misty the implication to continue. "You say I cannot defeat you in 1 turn. However, I beg to differ."

"What do you mean?" Lawton inquired. With your field as it is now, I'll still survive with 2200 LP left."

"Hmph. It's like I said Lawton." Aura smirked. "Don't underestimate her. Put him in his place Misty!"

"Oh I intend to Aura!" Misty shot back. Her next few sentences were towards Lawton. "I've faced far worse people than a street punk like you. Sayer for one, is an example. If Sayer was here," Nisty shivers at the mention of his name, but continues nonetheless. "he'd kick your ass into next week! But since he's not here and is in prison, I'll do the ass-kicking myself! Gishki Necromancer effect! Once per turn, it can bring back 1 Level 4 or lower Gishki monster from my graveyard! Return! Gishki Shadow!" A water creature with a torch in its hand emerged onto the field. (Gishki Shadow, Level 4 WATER Sea Serpent-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000.) Misty raised her right arm upwards once again.

"Now you'll understand the bonds I have! Not just with my deck, but my friends too!" Misty declared. "Level 4 Gishki Shadow tunes Level 4 Gishki Necromancer!" Both monsters turned into orange outlines and their white stars formed a straight line in the green pillar. Everyone watched in awe. Kalin's expression showed absolute surprise.

 _Misty…!_ Kalin thought. _You're dueling style has changed! And I love it! Kick Lawton's ass!_

"Rise from the depths of the oceans and show your raging elegance! Synchro Summon! Appear from the deepest parts of the ocean! Level 8! White Aura Whale!" The green synchro pillar shined brightly as a wave of water appeared and splashed down the field. Once the wave of water vanished, the massive whale appeared. (White Aura Whale, Level 8 WATER Fish-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000.)

"That Synchro is quite impressive!" Lawton noted.

"Lawton! Don't praise these fools!" Barbara snapped.

"Sorry." Lawton muttered.

"Now normally my Whale would destroy all your ATK position monsters." Misty told Lawton. "But since you do not have any, you're safe. For now at least." Lawton grit his teeth as Misty thrusted her right hand forward. "Now battle, White Aura Whale, attack his Ambush Token! Hydro Spout!" As the whale began its attack, Lawton chuckled.

"That attack won't harm me!" Lawton smirked. "Since my token is in DEF mode, I d-!"

"Wrong!" Misty interjected.

"What?!"

"See whenever my White Aura Whale attacks a monster in DEF position, you take _piercing battle damage_!"

"Say what?!" Lawton growled.

"Say goodbye to 2800 of your Life Points that's what!" Kalin smirked as the token exploded. Lawton covered his face with his hands. When the smoke cleared, he growled at Misty. (Lawton's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200.) Misty thrusted her right hand forward.

"Goodbye Lawton!" Misty declared. "Evigishki Soul Ogre, attack Lawton directly! Soul Stream!" Just as Misty's Ritual monster was about to attack, something occurred. The sound of a whip hitting the edge of the duel arena, thus making all cards present vanish.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kalin growled. Misty glanced over at Barbara, who had a wide smirk on her face.

"No one's seeing anything further. Because this duel...is over!"

"You dare break the law of the town?" The man who usually bring the people to the mines spoke. "You cannot interrupt a duel mid-match!"

"Actually…" Barbara spoke towards the man near the cart. "Lawton runs this town now you buffoon. So Lawton can...let's just say, bend the rules…"

"Oh good grief." They all looked at Aura, who had her arms crossed. A look of annoyance on her face, her eyes closed before opening one to look at Barbara. "Pathetic little shit as much as a rat Barbara. That's what you are and it's about time you learned your place." She added darkly. The people of Crash Town shook, all knowing that look on Aura's-no, the Teal Eyed Demon's, the look of a killer. Barbar grit her teeth in response to Aura's little rant.

"Why you little bitch!" Barbara snarled. "I should just have you sent to the mines right now!" She glanced at the cart-men. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get her!"

"Are you mad?! Like hell we'd mess with that Demon!" The man yelled fearfully.

"Hehehe. Looks like they know their place well." Aura smirked darkly, walking towards Barbara, hands in her pockets. "You were always so busy with your little shop and your looks to pay attention here Barbara. That's why I hated your guts the moment I met you." Barbara stared at Aura for a brief moment before whipping Aura across the face with her whip. But Aura caught the whip with her hands.

"So pathetic." Aura spoke darkly. Easily, Aura pulled the whip out of Barbara's hands and wrapping it around Barbara's neck. Kalin and Misty, along with the others watched in shock at this. Lawton took notice of this and un-holstered his stun gun and pointed it at Aura.

"I suggest you leave Barbara alone." Lawton spoke as calmly as he could, despite his anger swelling inside of him. "Or else you'll get a trip to the mines faster than you can say duel." Aura laughed darkly, glancing at Lawton.

"Do you honestly think that thing works on me? Your brother and Radley had shot me so many times with that thing I not only lost count, but I became immune to the stun." She smirked. "Those things won't work, but if you still want to try go ahead." At her words she pulled on the whip, causing Barbara to choke. Lawton chuckled, then pointed his stun gun at Misty.

"Fine then." Lawton retorted. "If it won't work on you Aura, then I'm _sure_ it'll work on Misty just fine! If you don't want Misty being sent to the mines, _let Barbara go_." Aura smirked.

"Haven't you realized it yet Lawton? You've lost." She said. At that, Lawton felt a stun gun pointed at the back of his head.

"Indeed." Damion smirked, holding the stun gun.

"It's the Devil!" One of the townspeople gasped.

"First the Demon! And now the Devil?!" Another gasped.

"Lawton, the moment Barbara stopped this duel was your loss by breaking the law." Damion smirked then chuckled. "Though it won't be a law for long."

"Oi! What took you so long Damion?" Aura hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry. We didn't hear the commotion until West saw it." Damion spoke apologetic.

"Aura!" They looked to see Thorn, Miles, Nico, and West approach them. Each of them bore worried expressions. Aura glanced at them and sighed.

"I see well at least you're finally here." She said.

"Yes. Not only that, but I had the guys in the casino take care of both Malcolm and Radley's men. They're all out of commission." Damion smirked.

"Wh-What?!" Barbara gasped out.

"You honestly think you were the only one scheming in this town?" Aura said to Barbara darkly before releasing her. "Damion has been planning to overthrow Malcolm and Radley and start a revolution here for years. The fact is, you and Lawton doing this only sped up his plan."

"Thanks for that." Damion grinned devilishly. "And as thanks you'll be getting a nice cell in the Facility."

Damion had called Security to come to Crash Town to arrest Lawton, Barbara, and the rest. (The rest being Malcolm and Radley.) Trudge being the one to come with them.

"Oi watch where your touching!" Barbara growled, as she was pushed in the truck. Aura went slugging Barbara in the truck before slamming the doors shut in annoyance.

"Tch, sorry Trudge. Been wanting to do that for years." She said to her friend. Trudge waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah it's fine Aura." Trudge told her.

"And thanks again for getting here. I feel bad that the City had to get involved with the town's problems." Aura sighed.

"Again, it's fine." Trudge replied. "And don't worry, these guys are going to be at the Facility for quite some time."

"Thanks." Aura smiled. She then walked to Kalin and Misty as Damion gathered the townspeople.

"Everyone of Crash Town! Malcolm and Radley are no longer ruling over our town anymore! Now no one will be forced to work in the mines to death! They will get to choose to work, no longer fearing their demise in the mine! Today marks a new day for our town and it is thanks to Kalin, Aura, and Misty!" The people clapped and cheered at the three. Aura tipped her hat with a small smile on her face. Kalin and Misty glanced at each other, then at Daimon, then finally the crowd. They did not know what to say.

"Now to recognize this day we shall rename the town a more befitting name than Crash Town." Damion spoke.

"Oi Damion, I got a suggestion." Aura spoke with a smile.

"Oh?" Damion asked curiously.

"Why not we rename the this place Satisfaction Town in honor of Kalin's old team, the Enforcers." Aura suggested.

"Eh?" Kalin asked in surprise.

"Mmm… Mmm Satisfaction Town has a nice ring to it." Damion nodded with a smile, facing the townspeople. "All in favor of renaming the town Satisfaction Town, say I!"

"I!" The people cheered.

"Wow! This really became a big event." Misty hummed. It was the night of the Charity Ball. The building beautifully decorated with food, drinks, and even a band playing many famous songs. Important people talking and sipping their drinks.

"Yeah and some rich folks are here too." Kalin remarked. "Though I feel a little out of place being here."

"Out of place?" Misty questioned Kalin. "How can you be out place? I invited you here."

"And how do you think I feel? I'm the one who's most out of place." The two looked and were surprised to see Aura. But they were surprised of what she was wearing. A pretty white and pale green sleeveless dress that showed her scars and Marks, white heels, a green ribbon tied around her neck, and her hair brushed and tied in a low ponytail with her hair ribbon. A flush on her face. Kalin almost dropped his glass of punch on the floor, but restrained himself. Misty playfully punched Kalin's arm, then turned back to Aura.

"You look beautiful Aura." Misty complimented. "That is what Kalin meant to say, right Kalin?" Kalin glanced at Misty in surprise at her words. He nodded in agreement upon seeing Misty's look at him. Aura sighed.

"Relax you two. I know I look off as hell. Thorn was the one who talked me into wearing this. I swear I just know she and Damion are plotting something on me." She muttered, rubbing one of her scars.

"Anything is possible." Misty noted. "Guess you'll have to find yourself."

"Not helping Misty." Aura deadpanned before looking at the other people. "Though the good thing about this Ball is that we'll be gaining sponsors for the town to help the town before we can let people work in the mines and begin the trading with Dyne again."

"Bad things lead to good things. So every negative has a positive in the end." Misty agreed.

"I suppose you're right Misty." Kalin reluctantly agreed. "Because had I not become a Dark Signer, I don't know if I would have met you." Misty felt her face's temperature slowly increasing when Kalin said that.

"You mean that Kalin?" Misty asked.

"What am I? A third wheel?" Aura questioned while deadpanning "You guys are worse than Yusei and Akiza. And that's saying a lot." Both Misty and Kalin blushed darkly before both of them turned to face Aura and spoke at the same time:

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"Yeah I said it." Aura nodded. "I didn't think anyone would be as bad as those two. But I was wrong; I admit it." Both Kalin and Misty sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...good job that you admitted that you were wrong Aura." Kalin clapped slowly, uncertain on what to do, nor say.

"Yeah well-"

"Hello everyone. I am hoping you're enjoying yourselves." They turned around to see Damion on the stage, a smile on his face wearing a sleek and fancy suite a microphone in hand as he spoke. "Now for this Ball, we have prepared a special show for you all."

"Wait a second." Aura frowned suspiciously.

"A singing performance from our own Aurastar Maiden, Aura." Damion announced, motioning to Aura in the crowd. The crowd clapped as Kalin and Misty looked at Aura surprised while Aura scowled.

"I knew it that little." Aura muttered.

"Aura you can sing?" Kalin asked her in surprise.

"Good grief." Aura sighed, glancing at the two before she sighed again. Aura began to walk towards the stage as Damion placed back the microphone on the stand. Aura standing in front of it as she curtsied. "Hello everyone. I am deeply grateful that you all managed to come here today for our Charity Ball. Please as I sing feel free to waltz to your heart's content." She added politely with a polite smile on her lips. She then took a deep breath nodding to the musicians as the piano player and violinist began to play as she sang.

 _When was the birth of humans?_

 _Can no one remember the true memories?_

 _I'm sure it is in one of the cells in my body_

 _It's supposed to be engraved, isn't it? But there is no margin for the search,_

 _If the time for us to receive God's judgment arrives_

 _The planet rotates_

 _With the never changing speed,_

 _While accelerating the speed of destruction_

 _When this world announces its end_

 _The bell filled with happiness reverberate_

 _Ah, it is almost like it became a lullaby_

 _So that someone will be definitely be able to commit to the wish in their hands,_

 _Ah, it is for the sake of the arriving future_

The guests all began to waltz at Aura's song. Her voice soft, yet strong as she sang.

 _Even though the prophet had once said it,_

 _No one believed in the truth_

 _The end of the world had always been unavoidable_

 _You thought so too, right?_

 _But you will realise that it was a mistake,_

 _If the time for us to receive God's judgment arrives_

 _The light of the stars will always have an unchanging brilliance,_

 _If they can hear the singing voice of salvation_

 _If this world announces its end now, the bell filled with happiness will reverberate_

 _Ah, it's almost like its praising for pure love_

 _If someone is definitely able to love deeply, they will surely be happy, but,_

 _Ah, if only the arriving future does exist_

The piano and violin played beautifully. Kalin glancing at Misty for a moment.

"Care to dance?" He asked suddenly. Misty gasped in shock at Kalin's sudden question. "It's okay if you would rather not Misty." Kalin added quickly. "I'd understand if you'd-"

"No!" Misty replied quickly. She took a deep breath, then tried again. "I mean, yes. Yes I would like to dance with you Kalin." He smiled at Misty, taking her hand as he led her to the others, who were also waltzing.

"I'm not that good. So sorry in advance." Kalin told her. Misty surprised him however by dismissing the comment.

"It's fine Kalin. "Misty whispered her reply towards him. "I'm not that great either."

"You're not?" Kalin whispered back in slight surprise.

"I'm a supermodel, sure." Misty replied softly. "But I've never actually danced for my job. As a young girl I did dance. But even then, I didn't do it very often. And whenever I did do it, I wasn't very good at it." Kalin listened to Misty as she talked. After a few minutes, he finally replied.

"Well, just because you're not very good doesn't mean you can't do it." Kalin replied.

"Who taught you that?" Misty questioned, trying to find the answer within Kalin's eyes. Before Misty could answer her own question, Kalin replied.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Martha." Kalin replied.

"Well Kalin, I must say that is really good advice." Misty smiled lightly. "Now then Kalin, let's dance. Otherwise if we keep talking, the song will end before we get the opportunity."

"Heh yeah." He nodded. The two slowly begin to waltz as Aura watched them with a small smile as she continued to sing.

 _For example if we can fly in that scarlet sky,_

 _This suffering of mine will feel a little better_

 _When this world announces its end the bell filled with happiness will reverberate_

 _Ah, it's almost like it became a lullaby_

 _So that someone will definitely be able to commit to the wish in their hands,_

 _Ah, it is for the sake for the arriving future_

 _Ah, if only the arriving future does exist_

Within the base of the 3 white cloaked figures, they all watched as the Charity Ball progressed. The Circuit also slowly continuing on its path to completion. The green-eyed one chuckled.

"Heh! Thanks to Misty and Kalin;s duel against Lawton, the Circuit is continuing on its path to full completion!"

"Don't forget who got the Circuit activated in the first place." The red-eyed one retorted with a scowl.

"Oi oi, I remember." The green-eyed one replied with a slight pout.

"It does not matter who started it." The brown-eyed one chimed in. "What matters is that we stick to the Ancient Ones' plans. And in order to get more energy for the Circuit…" The brown-eyed one waved a hand and the image on their screen zoomed in on Aura. "We'll need to either be rid of this wretched Crimson Priestess, or severely weaken her. The duel energy she'd be able to form within a duel will be far greater than former Dark Signers and Signers."

"Ha! I was waiting for you to say that!" The red-eyed one laughed.

"Eh?!" The green-eyed one gaped in confusion, glancing between his 2 other comrades. "Wait…did you 2 plan this?!" The red and brown-eyed ones glanced at each other, then back at the green-eyed one.

"Not exactly…" The brown-eyed one replied. "It was my idea to do this. But he came up with the idea for the person to do so."

"Who?" The green-eyed one demanded. "Which-No, _what_ person?" At the green-eyed one's questions, the red-eyed one's lips formed a dark smile.

"Let's just say that the Crimson Priestess is about to come face-to-face with an old foe of hers…." The red-eyed one replied, the dark smile still present on his face.

 **0713MM: So, we have the duel end in a similar fashion to the dubbed version of this duel. To be fair however, Misty was going to win the duel for her and Lawton no matter what happened on Lawton's next turn. Of course, you're probably wondering: How can that be? Well, speculate on what Misty's last 2 cards in her hand that she would have set had Lawton stopped her attack. Which again, to be fair, Lawton had 1 more set card, so he probably would have used that stop her 2nd attack. But I'll the speculation to you guys.**

So the Charity Ball happens after Lawton and Barbara are arrested. More hinting at Kalin x Misty. Not only that, but have the 3 Emperors planning something against Aura Fudo. What could it be? And how is the person that they'll send after her to increase the energy of the Circuit?


	30. Chapter 30

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 30th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic!**

 **...So I'd say me and guardian of the Aura aurasoul are about halfway done with this fanfic upon finishing chapter 30. And I've planned out the next 30 or so chapters. (In my head of course. I've also told aurasoul these plans.) I do not own Aura Guardian Flood Fudo, nor do I own any of the 5Ds characters. All I own is this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 30

"Stop her!"

"She's escaped!"

"Catch her at all costs!" A lone woman stood outside the perimeter of a jail that had lights flashing and sirens blaring as she sadistically giggled.

"They won't ever catch me! Not until I judge the one that slipped our grasp." She giggled.

"She will receive her judgement!"

"Misty you are a liar." Misty was in Yusei's garage with the others as she told them of the events in the Charity Ball.

"Aura singing? I'll believe that when pigs fly." Jack snorted. Yusei glanced at Jack, then at Crow, then back at Misty. Crow gave a look of surprise, while Yusei didn't know what to think.

"I'm not going to say its not true." Yusei spoke. "It's moreso a surprise to me than anything. On the other hand however, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If I can do mechanics on my own, despite the ways we were taught as kids, I think Aura being able to sing is plausible."

"Humph. You're just saying that cause Aura is your sister." Jack scowled. Crow got out of his surprised state and spoke up.

"Says the one dating a journalist." Crow smirked. "If dating for you is possible, then Aura singing is possible too." Akiza, Luna, and Leo snickered at Crow's remark towards Jack, while Jack glared at Crow for his little remark, but did not retort. Misty chuckling before she spoke.

"But this just proves on how little you know about Aura." She told them.

"Hey, everyone's full of surprises." Crow added.

"That's not what I mean." Misty said, getting serious now. "You all know so very little about Aura; besides the fact she's Yusei's sister. Though it is her own fault for being so closed off, but you should realize that you should learn more about her."

"How should we go about that Misty?" Luna asked the supermodel.

"That even I don't know." Misty sighed. "During my time in Satisfaction Town, I learned some things about Aura that surprised me greatly. Things she fears of telling you all." This got _all_ of their attention. (Moreso Yusei's than the others.)

"Tell me Misty." Yusei began. "What did you learn? And what does Aura fear to tell us?"

"That I can't say. I promised Aura I wouldn't tell you guys." Misty frowned. Jack clenched his fists at that. Crow and Yusei held him back to ensure he doesn't do anything. The twins and Akiza glance at Misty in confusion.

"Why can you not tell us?!" Jack demanded. "If you won't tell us, we will not learn any more than we already do! So spill already supermodel!"

"Like I said, I won't break Aura's trust like that. And besides, it's something she has to tell you." Misty frowned. Jack struggled against Yusei and Crow, but to no avail.

"Calm down Jack!" Crow told the tall blonde. "Getting angry at Misty isn't going make things better!" Then they heard the door open. Looking up, they see Aura and Toru walking in. Toru holding a tool in his hand.

"Oh come on Toru. I haven't played with anyone in ages. Grandpa quit awhile ago." Aura frowned.

"You know as well as I do you like to mess with people on that game Aura. No way am I being a victim." Toru scowled.

"One time and you still hold it over my head." Aura sighed. Then they noticed the others and blinked. "Uh...are we interrupting something here?" Aura asked. Crow glanced up at Aura and Toru and gives a sheepish grin while still holding Jack down with Yusei.

"Nothing!" Crow replied.

"Right." Toru said, obviously not believing it. "Anyways, I'm here to return a tool I borrowed from Yusei. Thanks again for letting me use it." Yusei took the tool from Toru and put it back in his toolbox.

"You're welcome Toru." Yusei told him with a smile on his face.

"So why does Jack look like he's gonna strangle Misty's neck?" Aura asked curiously. When Aura asked this, Misty and/or Yusei were about to reply, but Crow beat them to it.

"He's just mad that Misty told him news that he didn't want to hear." Crow retorted. At once Aura turned to Misty with a strained expression.

"Misty what did you told them?" She demanded.

"All I said was that I couldn't tell them things you didn't want to be brought up." Misty replied. "Jack is just overreacting."

"Damn right I am!" Jack snarled as he continued to struggle against Yusei and Crow's grips on him. "Tell us _now_ Misty!"

"Or what?" Misty replied coolly.

"She doesn't have to tell you guys anything since I asked her not to." Aura frowned. Misty glanced at Aura, as if silently saying "Remember what me and Kalin told you about keeping your past a secret in regards to your friends and family." At that, Aura only turned away from Misty with a frown.

"Excuse me?" They all looked to see Mina and Trudge walking inside with serious looks Mina holding a folder.

"Mina, Trudge." Toru spoke.

"Ah you're all here; good. There's something we need to talk with you guys about." Mina frowned. Crow and Yusei both let go of Jack and Jack scowled at his 2 Foster Brothers for that, then he took notice of Trudge and Mina. He grunted in irritation.

"What is it Trudge, Mina?" Yusei asked the 2 of them.

"We received word that a deranged criminal has escaped from a stronghold prison and there is a chance she'll be heading for this City. We already have our men warning the civilians about her." Trudge explained.

"And you guys came to warn us." Aura stated with a frown.

"Yes and more." Mina frowned.

"More?" Yusei asked.

"You see, we found out something…disturbing about this woman that you all should know." Mina frowned.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Aura frowned.

"It actually is Aura. Especially for you." Trudge spoke. They were surprised and confused as Mina reached into the folder to get out what looked to be photos.

"From what we learned, the criminal has done paintings in her cell room ever since she was taken there and what she painted well…" Mina showed them all the photos. Once they looked at them, they all gasped in horror, minus Aura, the photo showed a painting of Aura. Her throat slit open with her eyes lifeless, blood all around her with gold rose petals surrounding her with a red blade piercing her body.

"Wha the hell?!" Jack growled. "Only a psychopath would do something such as that!"

"More importantly, what criminal would want Aura dead?" Yusei chimed in. Aura glanced at the picture a frown still on her face.

"What's your point Mina?" She asked. Mina frowned at Aura's words before she spoke.

"This criminal is named Erika. She calls herself a Witch of Truth and says she judges people of their sins." She explained. "From what we learned, she duels her victims making them see what are their sins and executes them." Akiza frowned at that, remembering clearly what happened in her duels against Maria and Allison, Agents of Arcadia.

"So another person that plays by the rules of Death Duels." Akiza added.

"It's more than that. She claims it's for the sake of her so-called 'Master' who dared disgrace her Though it could be the insanity talking." Trudge frowned.

"According to the reports, she had killed a total of 12 people before she came to Satisfaction Town back when it was called Crash Town 5 years ago and was caught and sent to the jail." Mina explained

"And you think she's after me and that I know something about her so you came to warn me and question me." Aura stated with a frown.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mina replied.

"Look, I'll admit a murderer came to the town 5 years ago, but it's impossible that I know her. I was only 13 when she came to the town." Aura scowled.

"But the picture!" Trudge began.

"It's what you call a weird coincidence. It happens to everybody at least once." Aura scoffed. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill; making a big deal out of nothing."

"Aura!" Mina frowned.

"I appreciate the warning, but there's nothing to know. Now I'm heading home, see ya." Aura said. And with that, Aura left the garage, leaving everybody shocked.

"That Aura... She always does this." Toru groaned with a facepalm. Mina frowned before facing Yusei.

"I'm sorry Yusei, but can you try to talk some sense into your sister? Even if she says that, we're still worried Erika is indeed someone dangerous."

"Yeah. Aura might listen to you more than us." Trudge nodded in agreement.

"I'll give it a try." Yusei replied after a few minutes of thinking.

"Toru, do you know anything of Erika?" Mina asked

"Not really. I mean I heard about the psychopath when she was caught by the police in the middle of the night when the rest of the town was asleep. Even I don't know how she painted a picture of Aura in her exact age." Toru frowned.

"Well, it's creeping me out." Luna added. Her brother nodded in agreement at his statement.

"It also looks like Aura knows more than she's letting on." Misty frowned.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Crow questioned.

"So like Aura… She keeps to herself to not worry others… Hiding her pain." Toru scowled. "It's her worst habit. That and hating to talk about herself." Jack crossed his arms in slight annoyance at that.

."So how the hell are we supposed to get to know her then if she wouldn't talk about herself, nor talk about her own past experiences?" Jack scowled. "Honestly, she's even worse than Yusei in regards to this kind of stuff."

"That's how you know they're twins." Toru sighed.

"Oh by the way Toru, someone at the station was looking for you and Aura." Trudge spoke towards Toru.

"Huh?" Toru asked in surprise. Outside of the garage there was little noise until...

"OH MY GOD!"

Yusei stood in front of Aura's door to talk with her when he head voices.

"Come on Grandpa! One game." Aura whined.

"Aura, I gave up playing that game with you." Klaus scoffed.

"Good grief!" Aura groaned. Yusei blinked before knocking the door. As the door soon opened to show Aura.

"Oh hey brother." Aura smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh thank god Yusei. Please play chess with Aura before I lose it!" Klaus called.

"I'll consider it." Yusei replied. "But I didn't come here to play chess."

"Just please play." Klaus sighed, pulling Yusei inside. "I have to go to work." Klaus left the apartment as Aura sat on the couch a chess set in front of her. "So why the sudden visit brother? Come. We can talk as we play." She said. Yusei sighed inwardly, but gave a small smile on the outside.

"Sure Aura." Yusei told her. "I didn't know you played chess."

"Oh I love chess almost as much as Duel Monsters I learned it when I was little." She smiled as he took a seat on the other side of the table they were now sitting at.

"Oh? Who taught you?" He asked curiously.

"An old friend." She said simply. "You'll use the white and I'll use black." He frowned slightly at her evasive answer as they began playing. "So why the visit?" She asked.

"To be plain, it's about what happened at Zora's place." Yusei replied as he made his first move on the chessboard. The King's Pawn, to be accurate.

"Oh?" She asked, as she moved one of her pawns. "What about it?"

"I think you know." Yusei replied as he made his next move. "Erika, the photos. Is there something you're not telling us? You know something about this psychopath woman, but you would not say." Yusei pauses, then continues. "I am your brother Aura. I need to know what goes on with you as much as you do with me. Siblings don't keep secrets from each other. That applies to Jack and Crow as well. They may not be my real brothers, but Foster Brothers are as close as I'd ever get. Which means they're your Foster Brothers too, by extension."

"Try telling that to Misty. She's the one who sees me dating Crow." Aura remarked with a hum, making her move. "Akiza has been teasing me senseless on that too." Yusei chuckled lightly at that.

"I personally can see it too." Yusei smirked. His smirk then vanished and formed a frown. "Jack might become a problem with that though."

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

"I mean Jack's overprotective of me and Crow." Yusei replied as he made his move. "Through his own strange methods."

"Oh I can tell. Despite him being a douche, he is kind, but he just doesn't show it." Aura shrugged, making her next move. "He just doesn't want people to think he's a softie at heart."

"Yeah." Yusei agreed as he made his next move. "But getting back to the topic at hand, what do you know of Erika? More importantly, how do you know her?"

"And what makes you think I do know her? Like I said, the painting could just be a coincidence." Aura said lightly, taking his pawn. However, Yusei wasn't fully convinced.

"You said that before we found out we were officially twin siblings." Yusei frowned as he made his next move.

"Your point?" She asked lightly.

"I think you're hiding something." Yusei retorted. "That's the my point. I can understand if you wanted to hide whatever it is from your friends, but hiding something from your own sibling?" She lightly flinched at that bit.

"Well excuse me brother, but I'm still adjusting to having a sibling. Considering I had thought I was an only child." She said. "And besides, the less you know about me, the better. That includes other friends." At that last statement by Aura, Yusei felt those words pierce his chest. A pain swelled up inside of him that he could not describe.

"...Why do you say that?" Yusei replied a bit shakily, at a lost for words.

"I'm not trying to sound cruel." She said, picking up a piece. "It's just people who I care for and who care about me… End up getting hurt in the end."

 _Just like me._ Yusei thought as he softly chuckled and shook his head. She blinked, looking up at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"What's So funny?" She questioned.

"The fact that from what you said is similar to how I feel." Yusei replied. "From what you just said now, it's clear to me that you have a similar, if not the same, style of selflessness as I do. Always putting the lives of others on your shoulders, worried about how the people you care about will get hurt, etc. As for the people getting hurt part, I can understand that." Yusei paused to let what he said sink in before he continued. "However, if I do not know much about you, how can I possibly help you when you need it? I will admit to closing myself off from the time to time. But from the looks of things, you've been doing it a lot longer than I have. If you keep any secrets within yourself, you will feel yourself closing yourself off more and more until you cannot talk, or be around anyone, _Including_ the people you care about. I've been there. Despite that, I managed to open up again. And do you know why?" Yusei stopped once again to let what he said sink in.

 _Aura… I want to help you. I really do. But I cannot go to my fullest if you do not open up to me._ Yusei thought. _I just hope the words I've spoken will reach her heart._

"Wh-Why?" She asked shakily, clutching her right arm that was already shaking.

"Because I had Martha, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and other orphans at the orphanage that Martha was running at that time." Yusei replied. "They showed me that keeping myself closed from others will lead to be lonely and not wanting to be around others. Because of them, I opened my eyes up and slowly became the person I am today. Selfless and heroism have always been apart of me since I was a young boy. I'd assume the same is for you sister." Yusei paused, then continued. "I too, have done things I'm not proud of. But I just used them as stepping stones inside of letting the guilt from those unpleasantries wash all over me. I know my unpleasantries and things I'm not proud aren't as severe as whatever you've been through, but that's besides the point I'm trying to make."

"But that's just it brother." Yusei suddenly felt the air become colder as Aura looked down, clutching her shaking arm.

"You're so much different from me. So bright and warm, but I am dark and cold." She said sadly, moving her piece. "For you have not stained your hands and committed a sin."

"...What sin(s)?..." Yusei replied softly. "Please...tell me Aura… I want to help you…" She shook her head.

"I am beyond saving..." She retorted, looking at her shaking arm. "This tremor is part of the proof."

"You're wrong sister." Yusei shot back softly. " _No one_ is beyond saving. "Especially you."

"Yusei please you don't understand I-"

"Oh yes! She is indeed beyond saving." Both gasped hearing a women's voice in the apartment. "And that is why I will judge her for her sins~ HAHAHAHAHA!" Yusei stood up and faced the one who released psychotic laughter from her mouth.

"I'm guessing your Erika, right?" Yusei asked the psychotic woman.

"Why yes I am." Erika smirked. Erika was a petite woman with long blue hair with matching blue eyes, wearing a ruffled Victorian era red and pink dress with white stocks and pink heels. Aura shuddered seeing the woman.

"Erika." She growled.

"Oh Aura, it's been so long since I saw you 5 years wasn't it?" Erika cooed.

"How the _fuck_ did you escape?!" Aura growled, standing up as well and standing next to Yusei.

"Let's just say a kind man who agreed on my views decided to help me bring the judgement you escaped from me." Erika giggled.

"What kind man?" Yusei demanded.

"Oh you shouldn't concern yourself on that Yusei Fudo." Erika giggled sweetly, before her face morphed into a sadistic and monstrous face. Yusei gaped at Erika's statement towards him. "Because you'll be dead soon enough!" At that moment, feathers fell as Bloodedge, appeared pointing his spear darkly at Erika.

"Do what you will to me, but if you so much as lay even a finger on Yusei." Aura began her ribbon off and her duel disk out, before glaring darkly and coldly at Erika. "I'll kill you myself Erika!"

"Just like the way you took their lives?" Erika smirked. Aura eyes twitched, growling lowly at the woman as she smirked. "Judging by that reaction, you haven't told your dear brother or your friends the truth." Erika remarked, before releasing a sadistic gasp. "I can't believe It! And you are all about finding the truth, yet you keep it away from others?! How hypocritical Aura!"

"Silence Erika!" Aura yelled. "They have no business to know my sin!" Erika just smirked however.

"Oh but they do Aura!" Erika laughed. "You'd just rather keep them to yourself and _hope_ no one finds out! Well as far as I'm concerned, what was it that supermodel said? You keeping your secrets will bite you in the ass later? Well they will now Aura! You had your opportunity to reveal them, but that time has long since expired! Now Yusei Fudo, your dear brother, will know _all_ that have you committed! Judgement shall be passed down upon you! Ooh! Let's make this more fun; shall we?!"

"What's she talking about Aura?" Yusei asked his sister.

"You intellectual rapist! You haven't changed! Now be silenced!" Aura yelled. Bloodedge swung his spear, sending Erika crashing through the window. Aura jumped out after her, seeing her land easily to the ground, dusting herself off.

"My my, how rude Aura" Erika replied. She looked up and noticed Yusei jump down from out of the broken window as well. "Now then...since we both know we're equally matched in our….abilities…..to an extent…. I know how to make our little duel much more….. _fun_ ….." She giggled darkly at her words.

"What?" Aura growled.

"For one, here." Erika said, tossing Aura a card. Aura caught it before she looked at it and grew wide eyed. " _Red Truth?!_ What's the idea?!" Aura scowled. Erika released another dark chuckle and Yusei narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Heh... To put it simply, we'll be doing a battle of wits. Besides our duel." Erika replied.

"Wait...you can't mean-!" Aura began shocked.

"Exactly! A battle of truths to counter one another's truths."

"What is this? Poke'Mon Black and White?" Yusei scowled.

"Yusei be quiet. This isn't the time to act smart." Aura scowled. "Too put it roughly, it'll be a battle of truths. Red Truth is a truth that can't be contradicted."

"That is correct. Which is why you also gain this." Erika smirked, tossing Aura a second card. Aura caught it and looked. " _Blue Truth._ " She frowned.

"That's right. Blue Truth is able to cut Red Truth to an extent. In other words, with these truths, _we_ shall judge you in order to decide whether you are innocent or guilty." Erika smirked. "Just like back then."

"Tch. Erika you…" Aura scowled.

"Me what?" Erika sneered. "Go on! Say what you wanted to say! It makes no difference regarding the matter at hand!" Aura looked at her then at the cards before she glanced at Yusei taking a deep breath.

"Very well I shall accept your challenge Witch of Truth Erika." She spoke. "But!" Aura pointed the cards at Erika. "The outcome will have your defeat just as before with your master!" She yelled. Erika gasped in offense before she growled darkly.

"Aura! You will not mock my master!" She yelled, before she smirked. "So let's make this interesting."

"What?" Aura scowled. Erika sneered as she raised her right hand upwards, as she did so, a monster appeared behind Yusei and put him in a choke-hold.

"This is how!" Erika laughed with insanity. "When you lose to me…...you _and_ your precious brother, Yusei Fudo, _will die_!"

"Yusei!" Aura yelled horrified before she snarled at Erika. "DAMN YOU! Why bring Yusei into this?! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." Erika smirked. "True Yusei isn't part of the Flood family like yourself. However! He is still your flesh and blood as your brother. As such, he too shall take the same fate as yourself."

"Erika damn you!" Aura snarled darkly. "I _will_ win our duel!"

"Oh we shall see!" Erika retorted sadistically. "And every time you take damage, my Executioner holding Yusei in that choke-hold will…...let's just say give him a few gashes across his body in any area I so choose. Excluding the chest, stomach, head and neck areas of course. Those are for when you lose the duel."

"Erika!" Aura yelled enraged. Aura unleashed a shockwave of her psychic powers in her anger as the air grew colder, Erika smirking sadistically.

"Hahahahaha! Yes good! Unleash all that anger at me!" Erika remarked. "You own anger will blind you and lead to your defeat!".

"Let's duel Erika!" Aura yelled.

"I couldn't agree more Aura!" Erika shot back as she activated her duel disk and inserted her deck inside the deck-slot. Aura did the same.

"DUEL!" Yusei watched as the duel between Aura and Erika began.

 _Aura…_ Yusei thought worriedly. _Do not let her words anger you…_

Within the location of the 3 white cloaked figures, they all watched on their massive screen the beginning of the duel between Aura, the Crimson Priestess, and Erika, the Witch of Truth.

"So, I'd take it that this is the person you were talking about wipe Aura out of the picture?" The green-eyed one inquired. "I have to say, using Erika for our plans to power the Circuit was ingenious!" The red-eyed one scowled.

"Of course it is." The red-eyed one replied. "It _was_ my idea to use Erika, Aura's greatest enemy from her own past from Crash Town, now called Satisfaction Town." The brown-eyed one nodded.

"Indeed.' The brown-eyed one agreed. "Ultimately, it does not matter who wins or loses this duel. What matters is that they power the Circuit."

"And what of Aura, and Yusei Fudo?" The green-eyed one asked. "Not saying I care about them in the slightest, but having Erika kill the Fudo siblings will ruin our plans. Do we or do we not need to harness the Signers, and Crimson Priestess's powers completely to accelerate our master plan given to use by the Ancient Ones?"

"You are correct." The brown-eyed one replied. "Which leads to the next phase of the plan."

"Indeed." The red-eyed one added. "Once the duel is over, before Erika has the opportunity to do any drastic damage to the Fudo siblings, I've placed a ticking time bomb on Erika after I got her out of prison. It's small enough that only her body will explode. Nothing more, nothing less." The green and brown-eyed white cloaked figures did not say anything in response to the red-eyed one. They did however, silently agree with him.

Akiza groaned hearing her phone ring.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" She frowned, picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Akiza it's me, Toru. Listen it's important. You and the others hurry to Aura's place!" Toru told Akiza urgently.

"Say no more Toru." Akiza replied. "I'll get the others and head over right away."

"Good. I'll be there soon. I'm kinda in a middle of something and listen." Toru spoke. "No matter what you hear, no matter what you see just… Don't harsh Aura too badly." Akiza's facial expression turned to confusion.

"Why would I harsh Aura?" Akiza questioned. She shook her head. "I'll worry about it when I get there." Akiza hung up and messaged the others regarding the matter and heading to Aura's place. Once that was done, she herself headed for Aura's place.

 _I hope others get to Aura's place around the same time I do._ Akiza thought as she continued to jog down the street in the direction of Aura's place.

"Well well Aura, who should go first?" Erika inquired.

"My turn draw!" Aura yelled, drawing her card coldly.

"Well that answers my question." Erika spoke. (Aura's hand: 6 cards.) She looked at the card with a frown as Erika smirked. "You drew one of the truths." She remarked. "Which is it? Red or Blue?" Aura frowned showing the card.

"Blue Truth." She answered.

"Which means its effect activates." Erika smirked. "The trap **Blue Truth** _._ When drawn at your Draw Phase and showed to your opponent, you are allowed to activate it." Erika explained. Aura frowned as she did so while Erika smirked. "How fitting. You the human drew the **Blue Truth** first." She added.

"Silence!" Aura snapped. "I Summon **Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer** in ATK mode!" A young girl appeared on the field cheerfully with short pink hair with a green tint, crystal blue eyes, wearing a green cloak with white stars at the hem, white leggings, gray sandals, and emanating a green aura. ( **Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000** )

"When Tabbi is Summoned I can Special Summon a Beast or Winged beast-type monster from my hand." Aura continued.. "Come! Tuner monster **Aurastar Scarlet Leopard**!" And appearing next to Tabbi was a scarlet furred leopard with amber eyes, black star markings, and emanating a red aura. ( **Aurastar Scarlet Leopard Level: 3 ATK/DEF: 1200/500** ) Aura raised her right arm upwards and Erika watched in amusement.

"Level 3 Scarlet Leopard tunes with level 4 Tabbi!" Aura yelled, as Scarlet Leopard jumped becoming three green rings and Tabbi went through them glowing transparent. "Fallen angel graze your wings and defeat your enemy! Synchro Summon! Descend **Aurastar Bloodedge, Fallen Angel!"** Black feathers fell from above as Bloodedge appeared darkly wielding his spear. ( **Aurastar Bloodedge, Fallen Angel Level: 7 Synchro ATK/DEF: 2500/2000** ) Erika's dark smile at the sight.

"Good! Go ahead and Synchro Summon!" Erika encouraged sadistically. "Even the same monster as before when we dueled 5 years ago."

"Tch I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Aura frowned. (Aura's hand: 2 cards.)

"My turn then draw!" Erika yelled, smirking at the card in her hand. "Well well look what we have here." She then showed her card to reveal the Red Truth. " **Red Truth** 's effect is similar to **Blue Truth** 's. When drawn in the Draw Phase, I reveal it to the opponent and activate it." She said, activating her card. She then smirked sadistically. "Now it's time for your judgement Aura! Let's resume what we started 5 years ago!" She added, her dark smirk widening. At this, Aura paled slightly, glancing at Yusei in slight fear. Erika took notice of Aura's look of fear and chuckled darkly.

"Don't concern yourself with Yusei Fudo just yet." Erika told her. "After all, you haven't taken any damage…...yet…." Erika's smirk widened. "Or is it you're just afraid on who he'll react to in regards to what he learns?... Guess we shall find out soon enough…..won't we Aura?..." Aura paled slightly as Erika snapped her fingers and the truths glowed red and blue respectively. "Now here is my statement." Erika said as she smirked. "You remember how this works don't you Aura?" Aura frowned but answered.

"In each of our turns we speak a statement. And the other has to either counter it, or be able to deny it. If the one who says the statement is able to let her statement go through, their opponent takes 300 points of damage. But if the opposing player is able to deny and/or counter it, they deal the other 300 points of damage." Aura explained.

"Correct~ Glad you remembered." Erika said cheerfully before smirking insanely. "Now here is my statement. Since the age of 8 in Crash Town, you would duel other duelists and send them to mines. Which you knew would kill them. In other words... _you_ sent them to their deaths..." Aura paled drastically at her words. Shaking as she clutched her arm tightly. Erika's smirk widened even further.

"So Aura….what will you do?" Erika inquired. "You know deep down you cannot deny this…. So why don't you accept your fate in the first round of the Battle of Truths and take the 300 points of damage?" Aura's body shook, not daring to face Yusei; terrified to see his reaction as she spoke.

"I-It is the truth..." She answered shakily. At that moment, the Red Truth glowed, firing a red blade piercing Aura's shoulder as she cried out in pain. The blade digging in her shoulder. (Aura's LP: 4000 - 300 = 3700.)

"Hahahaha! That's right! You became a murderer when you were just a little girl! No matter how much you run, you cannot hide that truth!" Erika smirked sadistically. "Their blood is on _your_ hands and you can't deny it!" Erika glanced over towards Yusei, who had widened eyes. "And the best part for me aside from making you realize your own truths….is that your _brother_ , Yusei Fudo, will learn _everything_ about you in this duel from me! Isn't that generous of me?"

"..." Erika put a hand to hear.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Erika taunted. "Ahahaha! No matter…" Erika pulled a card her hand revealed it to Aura. "I activate the Field Spell card, **Dark Temple of Animus Magic**!" The field spell card appeared on Erika's field. "With this, whenever an Animus monster(s) is sent to my Graveyard via a card effect, this card gains 1 Dark Magic Counter. And for every counter it has, the field spell gains an effect depending on that number! Right now I have 0 Dark Magic Counters, so the field spell can easily be destroyed. However… That _will_ change very soon Aura!" Erika pulled another card from her hand. "Next up, I activate the spell card, **Animus Magic - Sigil of Recombination**!" The spell card appeared next to her trap card. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a Great Animus Fusion monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard by using Fusion Materials from my hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. However…...if you control a Special Summoned monster, I can use monsters _from my Deck_ instead of my hand or field!"

"Wh-What?!" Aura gasped.

"So with that, I take 2 Animus monsters from my Deck and use them for Fusion Material!" Erika declared. 2 cards slipped out of her deck and she sent them to her Graveyard. "I take A **nimus Malevolence** and **Animus Blastfairer** from my Deck and use them as Fusion Material! Both monsters appeared above Erika and the Fusion portal appeared. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! **Great Animus Blademeister**!" A dark wizard appeared onto Erika's field twirling its dark staff. ( **Great Animus Blademeister, Level 5 DARK Spellcaster-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800**. Erika's hand: 3 cards. Dark Temple's Counters: 2.) Erika thrusted her right hand forward.

"First up is Animus Malevolence's effect!" Erika declared. "Since it was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I target 1 Spell/Trap card you control, and destroy it!" Erika moved her hand, deciding on which one to destroy. After a couple of minutes, Erika made up her mind. "I shall destroy the one on my left! Which would be your right! Let's find out what it is, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall." Aura said, snapping her fingers. "Trap activate! **Aurastar Recall**! This trap has two effects when it's destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Aurastar monster from my graveyard! Come! Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer!" Tabbi appeared on the field with a flip smiling cheerfully.

"And its second effect?" Erika asked, slightly irritated.

"By removing it from play, I can add an Aurastar monster from my deck to my hand." Aura said as a card slid out from her deck and she added it to her hand. "I choose **Aurastar Fan Maiden**."

"Fine by me." Erika retorted. "I still have 1 more effect to use! Blastfairer's effect to be accurate! You see, when he's sent to the grave by an effect, I can send 1 Animus monster to the Graveyard. As for the monster… I choose **Animus Algephyte**! When this monster is sent to the grave by a card effect, I can Special Summon it in face-down DEf position." Erika pulled the monster out of her graveyard and slapped it face-down on an open Monster Zone on her duel disk. (Dark Temple's Counters: 3.) Aura frowned deeply as she observed this.

"I'm not done yet." Erika continued as she pulled another card from her hand and revealed it. A trap card. "I activate the trap card, **Animus Magic - Sigil of Revitalization**! Now you're probably wondering how I can play this trap card from my hand despite my field not seemingly fitting this condition to play it. However...the set Algephyte is considered an Animus monster, so it fits the requirements to play this card from my hand! So by discarding my **Animus Hellraiser** , my Blademeister gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase of this turn! Furthermore, Hellraiser boosts my Fusion's ATK by 800 until the End Phase! As does my field spell now that it has 4 counters! Which means Blademeister's ATK points are... " (Blademeister's ATK: 2200 + 800 + 800 + 1000 = 4800. Erika's hand: 2 cards.)

"4800 ATK Points?!" Aura gasped.

"Ha!" That's right!" Erika laughed. Her laughter ceased after a couple of moments, then her lips formed a frown. "At the End Phase however, Revitalization will set my Fusion monster and my field spell will lose 2 counters. But considering this boost, it's not gonna matter too much! But since I'm _so_ generous, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!" Aura drew her cards, as did Erika. Erika's lips formed a dark smile at the cards she drew. She then thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Erika declared. "Blademeister, attack her Bloodedge!" Blademeister twirled his staff, then aimed it at Bloodedge and fired a dark beam of magic at Aura's monster.

"Trap activate! Negate Attack! With this your attack is negated!" Aura yelled, as a shield formed in front of Bloodedge. Erika tsked in annoyance.

"You're so annoying!" Erika rolled her eyes. "Alright fine! I set 3 cards face-down."

Erika then smirked. "And now I activate Red Truth's effect once more! I can use its effect during my Main Phase and 2nd Main Phase." She explained.

"I know that. Now get on with your statement." Aura scowled. Erika glanced behind Aura at Yusei before darkly smirking.

"Very well. Here is my statement. You are a unique Crimson Priestess, Aura." Erika began smirking at Aura's shocked expression. "Oh yes, I _know_ what you really are and your abilities as well. Including..." Erika grinned insanely. "Your connection with the Signer Dragons and the ones who wield them ." She added.

"Erika be silent!" Aura yelled.

"I will not. After all, what makes you truly unique from other Priestess' is this! When the Dragons take permanent damage from duels. Like oh say Stardust Dragon being whipped by Black Rose Dragon, your body receives that same damage!" Aura flinched in pure horror as she bit her lip; clutching her sides tightly. "It's… It's true..." She admitted weakly.

"What?!" Aura gasped and quickly looked behind her and saw in horror to see the others there looking at Aura in shock and horror. "E-Everyone…." She began, but then screamed in pain as another red blade from Red Truth pierced her leg.. (Aura's LP: 3700 - 300 = 3400.) Erika laughed insanely.

"Hahahaha! Yes that's right! Every time the Dragons are permanently injured in a duel or take a severe injury before they're destroyed, _that same pain and injury is inflicted upon yourself_! That's what makes you so different from other Crimson Priestess's!" Erika laughed. "But you never wanted your Signers to know, so you kept it hidden from them. But now...hahaha...now they know! Hahahaha!" Erika paused before adding. "I end my turn" (Erika's hand: 3 cards. Dark Temple Counters: 2.) Great Animus Blademeister then flipped face-down upon Erika declaring the end of her turn.

 **OC Featured Cards:**

 **Aura:**

 **Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Atk Points: 1600**

 **Def Points: 1000**

 **Warrior/Effect: When normal summoned, player can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from hand.**

 **Aurastar Scarlett Leopard**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 500**

 **Beast/Tuner/Effect: Can only be used to Synchro Summon Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel or Aurastar Lillian Guardian Angel**

 **Aurastar, Bloodedge the Fallen Angel**

 **Level: 7**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 2000**

 **Warrior/Synchro/Effect: When this card has destroyed a monster in battle deal 500 points of damage to your opponent**

 **Blue Truth, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If you draw this card during your Draw Phase: Reveal this card to your** **opponent** **, and if you do, you can activate this card and place into your Spell/Trap Card Zones. During your Main Phase 1 and 2: You speak a statement to your opponent. If they say it's true: Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent. If they can deny it: Then you take 300 points of damage.**

 **Aurastar Recall, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Aurastar" monster from your Graveyard. During either players turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, you can add 1 "Aurastar" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Erika:**

 **Animus Malevolence, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Effect: If this card is Summoned: Pay 800 LP; 5 "Animus" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those targets into the Deck, then draw 2 cards If this card is sent to the Graveyard (either by battle or by card effect): You can select 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Animus Malevolence" once per turn.**

 **Animus Algephyte,** **attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, level 2, ATK/DEF: 700/1400. Effect: If this Set card is flipped face-up: You can target 1 "Animus" monster in your Graveyard, except "Animus Algephyte"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card in face-down Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Animus Algephyte" once per turn.**

 **Animus Blastfairer,** **attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1700. Effect: Once per turn: You can Normal Summon 1 "Animus" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can send 1 "Animus" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can use use this effect of "Animus Blastfairer" once per turn.**

 **Animus Hellraiser, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1700. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: All "Animus" monsters you control gain 800 ATK and DEF until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Animus Hellraiser" once per turn.**

 **Animus** **Magic - Sign of Recombination** **, type: Normal. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Great Animus" Fusion Monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from your hand or side of field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can use monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials.**

 **Dark Temple of Animus Magic, type: Field. Effect: (This card is always treated as an "Animus" card.)**

 **Each time an "Animus" monster(s) is sent to your Graveyard by a card effect; place 1 Dark Magic Counter on this card for each sent monster. This card gains the following effects based on the number of Dark Magic Counters on this card:**

 **1+: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

 **2+: Any damage you'd take while you control an "Animus" monster is halved. (This effect also applies to Set "Animus" monsters, if any.)**

 **3+: "Animus" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

 **4+: "Animus" monsters you control gain 800 ATK/DEF.**

 **5+: The activation of your cards and effects that include an effect that Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster cannot be negated; also, your opponent's cards and effect cannot be activated when a monster is Fusion Summoned this way.**

 **During each End Phase: Remove 2 Dark Magic Counters from this card. You can only activate 1 "Dark Temple of Animus Magic" per turn.**

 **Animus Magic - Sigil of Revitalization, type: Normal. Effect: Target 1 "Animus" monster you control; send 1 "Animus" card from your hand to the Graveyard, then that target gains 1000 ATK and DEF, but it is changed to face-down Defense Position during the End Phase. If you control 2 or more "Animus" monster, you can activate this card from your hand.**

 ** **Red Truth, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If you draw this card during your Draw Phase: Reveal this card to your**** ** **opponent**** ** **, and if you do, you can activate this card and place into your Spell/Trap Card Zones. During your Main Phase 1 and 2: You speak a statement to your opponent. If they say it's true: Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent. If they can deny it: Then you take 300 points of damage.****

 **Great Animus Blademeister,** **attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800. Effect: 2 "Animus" monsters**

 **Must first be Fusion Summoned. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Animus" Spell/Trap card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

 **0713MM: ...So...that was an interesting chapter, no? Yeah, the duel is gonna be split into 2 parts. So now Yusei, along with the rest of the Signers, are learning the dark truths of Aura's unpleasant past. How will the Signers react to these truths fully? Find out in the next chapter! As for the cards I own, I own all cards that OC Erika is using. Excluding Red Truth.**


	31. Chapter 31

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 31 of my 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, the duel between Aura and Erika comes to a close. Also, gonna say this in advance, I'm only** **featuring** **the cards that I have access to on docs.**

...Actually no. I won't do that either. Too many cards to keep track of DX. Anyways, I do not own 5Ds, nor its characters, along with Erika. I just own the Animus cards Erika is using. Now then, chapter start!

Chapter 31

Aura panted in pain by the blades in her shoulder and leg, but she still couldn't help but still have the horrified expression on her face upon the others being there and having heard what Erika said. _Why? Why are they here?!_ She thought, horrified.

"And here I thought I would only expose your sins to your brother… But having them _all_ here is just as perfect." Erika giggled insanely.

"Aura…" Luna spoke softly. Erika pointed at Aura.

"And since they're _all_ here...they get to witness Yusei's suffering as well yours!" Erika declared. She glanced at her Executioner and nodded. The monster nodded in understanding and used its arm that wasn't holding Yusei's next and slashed Yusei's shoulder and leg, in the same spots Aura got hit by effect of Red Truth. Yusei would have yelped, but due to the choke-hold on him, he could spilled out of his wounds from the monster.

"Yusei!" Aura yelled, horrified.

"Ahahahaha!" Erika laughed. "You should've known that was coming!" The others on the side (more specifically the other Signers), clenched their fists.

"You sick bitch!" Jack snarled. Erika took notice of Jack and his outburst and just chuckled darkly.

"Why you Jack Atlas!" Erika retorted.

"Erika! You were hoping for this, weren't you?!" Aura growled.

"Oh yes! This wouldn't be a fair trial if all of them weren't here for them to hear your dark secrets like your murders." Erika smirked sadistically. "Now go on and make your move! Unless of course….you're scared to do so….."

"Scared? Don't mock me Erika! I have dealt worst pain than your Red Truth!" Aura growled.

"Like having a rib crushed by Red Dragon Archfiend? Oh wait even better! Being brutally whipped by Black Rose Dragon?" Erika asked smirking darkly. Both Akiza and Jack's expressions showed anger, yet shock at the same time when their Signer Dragons were mentioned.

"You even knew about that?!" Aura paled.

"Oh yes! Because of your connection with the Dragons, you feel their pain and your body is dealt the same way. As such, when Stardust Dragon took those hits from Red Dragon Archfiend in Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas's duel, along with taking the brutal whips from Black Rose Dragon of dueling Akiza Izinski, those wounds were inflicted on you on your body as well!" Erika giggled insanely. "And now….." She glances at Yusei again, then back at Aura. "Your precious brother and the other Signers now know what you've been hiding for so long… Their pain i _s your pain_! Admit it! And even _if_ you use Blue Truth's effect on me, you have little to no statements that you can use against me! If you give up now….this judgement can be over…. Or you can be the stubborn person you were 5 years ago if you'd like! Either way, I have you cornered! Just like last time!" Aura grinded her teeth, feeling her blood come out of her wounds. She couldn't face the others as she placed her hand on her deck.

"No way am I giving you the satisfaction of giving up here! My turn! Draw!" She yelled. (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Erika's hand: 3 cards.)

"Oh? Not gonna face the ones that want to know the truth?" Erika questioned, slightly disappointed. "Your little bubble around yourself cannot save you from your truths… You and I both know this…. But go ahead and be stubborn girl and make your move…."

"Yeah. No one can run away from the truths. You know that yourself. You and your master who couldn't even beat them." Aura glared. Erika gasped before glaring at Aura who panted.

"I Summon **Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar**!" Aura yelled. And appearing the field was a turquoise colored jaguar with violet eyes, silver star shaped spots on its body, and emanating a blue aura. ( **Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar Tuner Level: 4** A **TK/DEF: 1400/1000** )

"I tune Level 4 Jaguar with Level 4 Tabbi!" Aura yelled, as Jaguar jumped becoming four green rings and Tabbi went through them glowing transparent. "Guardian angel, graze your wings and bring peace! Synchro Summon! Descend **Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel!** " With white feathers falling from above Lillian appeared on the field flying next to Bloodedge. ( **Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel Level: 8 Synchro ATK/DEF: 2600/2000** )

"My angels will strike you down Erika." Aura scowled. "Bloodedge's effect! When Lillian is on the field, he gains an additional 1000 ATK points!" Bloodedge's and Lillian's aura twined together as Bloodedge's attack power increased. However, Erika did not seemed worried at all.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Erika questioned. "Sure your Bloodedge now has 3500 ATK since you now control Lillian, but so what? It won't make that much of a difference in the end…."

"We'll see! Bloodedge, attack one of her face-down monsters! Dark Onslaught!" Aura yelled. As Bloodedge charged up its attack, Erika's lips formed a dark smile. Soon, she began to laugh with some insanity within her own laughter.

"I _knew_ you'd be blinded!" Erika sneered. "Only a fool would attack blindlessly when not knowing what's coming next!" Erika thrusted her right hand forward. "I activate 1 of my 3 face-down cards! Quick-Play spell, **Animus Magic - Sign of Coalescence**!" The face-down card revealed itself to Aura. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a Great Animus Fusion monster by using monsters from my hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials!"

"What?!" Aura growled.

"I take my 2 face-down monsters and fuse them!" Erika announced. A Fusion portal appeared above Erika's as Blademeister and Algephyte went into it. "Come darak wizard that eliminates any and all those that shall stand in your way! Fusion Summon! Level 8! **Great Animus Final Eliminator**!" The Fusion monster appeared onto Erika's field in ATK. ( **Great Animus Final Eliminator, Level 8 DARK Spellcaster-type Fusion Monster, ATK/DEF: 3600 (originally 2800)/2700.** Dark Temple's Counters: 4.) Algephyte reappeared on Erika's field face-down, while Animus Magic - Sign of Recombination added itself back to Erika's hand via Blademeister's effect upon being sent to the Graveyard.

"3600 ATK points?! Bloodedge stop your attack!" Aura yelled. Bloodedge growled as he moved back angrily.

"Aww...that's no fun…" Erika fake whined. "Ah well… No big loss…"

"Oh please. Don't you even fake around when we both know you don't really care much of the duel itself, but of the Battle of the Truths." Aura scowled. "I know how you work Erika. You only use these duels in order to properly use the Truths because your power only works in duels. And you use the Truths in order to kill your victims, while practically assaulting them mentally in the process."

"But of course." Erika retorted. "Now go ahead and end your miserable turn. I have judgement to pass on you!" Aura gritted her teeth. _Erika has this ability because of her 'Master'. If I don't find a way to stop her…_

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Aura finished. (Arua's hand: 1 card. Dark Temple's Counters: 2.) Erika placed her hand on top of her deck.

"Then it's back to me…" Erika mused. "Draw!" (Erika's hand: 5 cards.) "Now for Red Truth's effect." She added with a smirk on her lips.. Aura swallowed as Erika insanely. "Let's do another one from 5 years ago. More specifically, to how you got your nickname the Teal Eyed Demon." Aura flinched, already feeling her arm shake up again. Erika noticed and chuckled. "Oh you still have that dreadful tremor from that day, do you?" She asked sadistically. "The day you couldn't even save your dear friend and brother, Kazuto." Aura shuddered her face paled in with anger and horror written all over her face as Erika smirked. "Ah yes Kazuto another one who had lived in Crash Town with you and your friend Toru he was older than both of you but you three were very close even dreaming of someday forming a D-Wheel team together and doing that dreadfully old custom of sharing a cup of sake to be sworn siblings yes a dear older brother.".

"S-Stop..." Aura choked, her body shaking violently.

"Never!" Erika shot back. "Now where was I? Oh yes! When you became an assassin of sorts and taking out duelists, Kazuto became your lifeline and helped you keep your sanity, along with your emotions up afloat in support for you. But then…" Erika smirked darkly. "There was the accident. You both went to the mines in order to get away from some bad men. Kazuto was trying to protect you, but there was a cave in. You tried to reach-."

"Stop!" Aura gasped.

"But in the end, you couldn't do it and Kazuto died in the mines. Another victim on your hands." Erika smirked.

"Stop!" Aura yelled.

"As I said, _never_!" Erika retorted. "Now go ahead and accept it! You _cannot_ deny this! Take that 300 points of damage! So Yusei can suffer along with you… Heh heh heh…." Aura shook in horror, as she knew Erika was right.

"I-It's...true..." She whimpered. At that the Red Truth glowed and shot another red blade piercing Aura's back, causing her to cough blood. As that happened, the monster holding Yusei followed in suit. Just like Aura, Yusei felt blood falling out of his mouth as well. (Aura's LP: 3400 - 300 = 3100.)

"Y-Yusei..." Aura choked.

"Ahahahaha!" Erika laughed darkly. "Now that's out of the way for my Main Phase 1, time to get onto the next part of my turn! I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Twin Twisters! Now by discarding my **Animus Hatemonger** , your 2 Set cards are now gone!" As soon as Erika did that, massive twister appeared on the field and moved towards Aura's backrow. (Dark Temple Counters: 3.)

"I-in that case, I'll activate them first!" Aura winced. "First is the Quick-Play spell Book of Moon! This flips your monster to face-down DEF position!" Final Eliminator went into face-down DEF position and Erika tsked."Next my other face-down **Adamant Feather**! When I have Bloodedge and Lillian on my field and you have a face-down monster, it cannot be flipped up for until your next turn!" Aura yelled. Bloodedge and Lillian flapped their wings their feathers falling on the face-down monster as it became a gray color. However, Erika did not seem worried in the slightest.

"Like that's gonna help your situation!" Erika snapped back. "Since I discarded Hatemonger, its effect activates! I pay 800 LP to draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card from my hand!" Erika grunted as her LP dropped to 3200 and she drew 2 cards, then discard 1. Suddenly, her LP increased by 2000, putting her LP at 5200.

"Ehhh?!" How come her LP went up by 2000?!" Leo gaped.

"Look!" Akiza pointed as a ghostly form of a monster appeared behind Erika. "That must have been the monster she discarded."

Correct Izinski." Erika replied. "The card I discarded was **Animus Mage**. When it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I gain LP 400 for each Spell/Trap card on the field. Since there's 5,, I gained 2000 LP." (Dark Temple's Counters: 4. Erika's hand: 4 cards.) Erika glanced at her hand again and she sneered.

"Say goodbye to what little hope you have Aura with those 2 monsters!" Erika sneered. "I activate the spell card Raigeki! This crushes _all_ your monsters!"

"What?!" Aura gasped. Lightning shot down on Bloodedge and Lillian as they cried out in pain before being destroyed.

"Bloodedge...Lillian..." Aura gasped, horrified.

"And if you thought that was bad, I now activate **Animus Magic - Binding Contract** from my hand!" Erika declared. "With this, I pay 800 LP to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse my Set Eliminator with my **Animus Shadow Summoner** in my hand to Fusion Summon back my Blademeister!" The Fusion monster returned onto Erika's field, now baring 3000 ATK due to the field spell. (Erika's hand: 2 cards. Dark Temple's Counters: 6.) Erika thrusted her right hand forward.

"THIS IS YOUR END AURA!" Erika declared. "Once I reach my Main Phase 2, and you cannot deny the statement I say, _you will lose our Duel_! And you, along with your precious brother, Yusei Fudo, _will die_! All because of _YOU_! BATTLE! Bademeister, attack Aura directly! Dark Magic Blade Slash!" Blademeister leapt towards Aura and prepared his strike. _All because of me… Because I hid the truth..._ Aura thought, as Blademeister pierced her chest, causing her to cough in blood as she was tossed to the ground. (Aura's LP: 3100 - 3000 = 100.) Just like Aura, The executioner holding Yusei followed what Blademeister did and stabbed through the lower section of Yusei's chest area. Yusei tried to gasp, but failed. Erika sneered in satisfaction as Yusei's blood spilled out of the wound and onto the ground. The executioner let go of Yusei and vanished as Yusei's body hit the ground face-first. The other Signers watching gasped.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried out. "No!" Jack clenched his fist and glared daggers at Erika, but said nothing in response.

"Well…...I suppose Yusei won't be seeing the end of our little Judgement…" Erika mused. "Not like it matters…. I enter my Main Phase 2!"

"Good grief. You still get yourself in worst possible situations; don't you Aura?" They all gasped quickly turning as Erika grew wide eyed in fury.

"You!" She shrieked. Standing there was Toru panting. Next to him was a man with a black trench coat and black pants and shoes, piercing blue eyes, and black hair. "Crap Aura, Yusei!" Toru gasped.

"You came again to stop me!" Erika hissed, glaring at the man next to Toru.

"Hmph. When I got the call about your escape, of course I had to be the one to come get you Erika." The man scowled.

"Oi! Toru who is that guy?!" Crow yelled.

"His name is Samuel. He's a police officer who taught me and Aura hand-to-hand combat years ago and was the one who arrested Erika." Toru explained. Samuel walked to Aura as he glanced at Erika.

"When I got news of your escape, I knew you would be after Aura. Considering she was the one you had to kill out of all your victims. Despite being adopted into the Flood bloodline, you saw her as a threat. Just like your Master did to Anastasia Flood." He frowned.

"Anastasia Flood?" Akiza questioned.

"Aura's adopted ancestor. It turns out she did a Duel of Truths against Erika's ancestor and defeated her. And it's a grudge that's been around after the Floods for years." Toru explained.

"You learned of this and your deranged mind wanted retribution for your Master's shameful lost. It drove you mad. And as a result, you became a mass murderer all in order to find her." Samuel explained. Erika grinded her teeth angrily as she spoke.

"Yes that's right. My master shouldn't have lost. But because of that woman, her life went to an end. That's why I'll make Anastasia's descendants pay and anyone close to them!" Erika yelled.

"So you targeted those who were descendants to old allies to Anastasia Flood until you went to Aura, who isn't even born a Flood." Samuel frowned.

"True, she isn't a Flood by blood. Just looking at her makes me remember of Anastasia Flood. It was Fate that made her a member of the Flood family. Which is why it will be by _my judgement_ that sentences her, along with her brother, to a fitting punishment!" Erika smirked insanely. "And you're too late to even help Samuel! She _will_ die here once and for all!" Samuel frowned before he sighed.

"Good grief. You really are a hassle." He said before looking down at Aura. "Oi Aura! How long do you plan to stay out of it like that? You have a job to do, remember? And you don't want it to end it like this right? So hurry and get up. You got a long talk ahead of you, remember?" Erika just laughed.

"It's pointless Samuel!" Erika sneered. "Even if Aura gets up now, if she cannot deny the statement I say, then she and her brother _will die_! So don't waste your breath!"

"Oh really?" Samuel glared, making Erika flinch. "Well I say she will be able to deny your weak truth."

" _Weak_?!" Erika retorted hysterically. "You are mistaken! If she denies what I say in front of her friends and family, then she'll be deemed a liar! If they weren't here, _maybe_ she could get away with that! But because her Signers and her other friends are here, she _cannot_ deny the truth I am about to speak! Either way, I win!"

"Then speak it! And know Aura will be able to counter it!" Samuel yelled.

"Why you! Fine then! I activate Red Truth's effect! Here is my statement!" Erika yelled. "Aura, you kept all this from your Signers and from everybody else because you feared they would turn you in and treat you like a criminal… Because that is what you are!" The Red Truth glowed forming a bright red blade as it shot toward Aura. "It's over!" Erika sneered. Aura was unmoving for a moment. In her mind however, she was seated in a garden table, an umbrella up as rain fell in the gold rose garden she sat in as she sighed.

" _Ok I'll admit enough that I was stupid to have kept the truth from the others. I can admit that."_

" _But your fear was justified." A woman's voice spoke._

" _Maybe. But I guess the fact of the matter was that I was scared of ruining something because of my past. I didn't want to drag them down." Aura frowned._

" _But you know that the truth needs to be spoken." A man's voice spoke._

" _Even if it causes pain to others?" Aura asked with a sigh._

" _Not all truth is easy to bare. It hurts yes, but you must have the courage to face it and accept it." Another woman's voice spoke._

" _Don't make the same mistake I did." Another woman said. Aura sighed, rubbing the back of her neck._

" _Yeah you're right. You're always right." She said. The rain stopped as the sun began to shine down from above as Aura glanced up. "Better end this."_

"It's over now Aura!" Erika shrieked in glee. The blade was heading straight for Aura… But then...

"No! That is not the truth!" The Blue Truth glowed brightly, shooting a blue blade blocking the red blade, making Erika and the others gasp.

"What?!" Erika shrieked in shock. Aura slowly stood up as blood fell from her wounds. Samuel smirked as Aura stepped up.

"That is not the truth." Aura repeated. "The real reason why I never told them any of this was because I didn't want them to treat me differently, nor do I want them to shoulder the pain and horror of knowing the truth. I wanted to bury it with me to the end, but that was my mistake." A blue blade shot out from the Blue Truth, piercing Erika's arm and making her scream in pain. (Erika's LP: 4400 - 300 = 4100.) However, Erika still held a dark smile.

"Too little too late Aura." Erika told her. "There is little to no chance you can win this duel. Considering I forgot to mention that as long as Great Animus Blademeister if face-up on my side of the field, then each of us are only only _1 Special Summon per turn_! So unless you can pull some fancy miracle, _you cannot win_! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Erika, you remember how my ancestor Anastasia won, right?" Aura asked lightly.

"What?" Erika frowned.

"My ancestor won because she had the blessing of the Golden Witch. As do I." Aura smirked.

"What?!" Erika yelled. Aura turned around, gasping to see Yusei before launching her indigo aura towards him; wincing in pain as she healed his wounds, shocking Erika.

"What is this?!" She shrieked. Soon Yusei's wounds were fully healed as he gasped sitting up, shocked.

"Wh-What happened?" Yusei questioned as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Yusei. Because of me, you had gotten hurt. Luckily I managed to heal all your wounds though." Aura said sadly, as she turned to face Erika again. "Im gonna end this, don't worry." She winced as more blood dripped out of her wounds. "Good grief. I gotta wrap this up quick." She scowled. "My turn draw!" (Aura's hand: 2 cards.)

"Hmph. Win this Aura." Samuel said, moving back.

"I know that. You don't have to tell me." Aura said, glaring at Samuel.

" _Win this_?! You only have 2 cards in your hand Aura!" Erika shot back hysterically. "How can you possibly win with only 2 cards in your hand and 1 card on your field? I'll tell you...it's near impossible!" Aura looked at Erika.

"You think so? I activate the spell card **Gift of Stars**! By removing from play an Aurastar monster from my graveyard, I can draw a number of cards depending on its Level." Aura said. "I remove from play Lillian! She's Level 8, so I draw 8 cards!"

"That makes her hand 9 cards." Akiza noted.

"So _what_?!" Erika shrieked. "Draw as many cards as you want! It makes no difference! This is your last chance to win! If you cannot wipe out my 4100 Life Points this turn, I'll use Red Truth's effect again on my Main Phase 1 and win!"

"So you think." Aura said lightly. "I activate the field spell **Land of the Gold Witch**!" They all gasped as the field was changed to a gold rose garden The Field Spell shattered, despite its effect when it has 1 or more Dark Magic Counters. Blademeister's ATK returned to its normal 2200.

"No! No!" Erika gaped.

"Land of the Gold Witch, the home of the Gold Witch if you will. With it, your requiem will be sung." Aura said. "Land of the Gold Witch's effect! I can Special Summon a monster with Witch in its name! Come! **Witch of Resurrection, Angela**!" Appearing on the field was a women with brown-red hair, blue eyes, wearing a beautiful gold and white dress. ( **Witch of Resurrection, Angela Level: 4 ATK/DEF: 1800/1000** )

"Next is Angela's effect! When she is Summoned, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard! So come back Bloodedge!" Aura yelled. And Bloodedge reappeared on the field with a smirk. Erika just chuckled.

"You've already failed." Erika retorted. "Were you not listening to when I said that Blademeister only allows 1 Special Summon from each of us per turn? _You_ already Special Summoned this turn! That Witch of Resurrection, as you said."

Tsk tsk. You have no knowledge Erika." Aura tsked.

"What do you mean?" Erika questioned. Then her eyes widened. "Wait...no! That Witch ignores my card effects! Am I right?"

"Bingo! As long Land of the Gold Witch is on the field, all Witch monsters can ignore card effects." Aura smirked. "Not only that, but when I have Angela on the field, I can Special Summon the tuner **Witch of Creation, Mary**!" And appearing on the field was a young girl with the same hair and eyes as Angela but wearing a dark purple and black Victorian dress and hat wielding a staff of an eagle. ( **Witch of Creation, Mary** **Tuner Level: 1 ATK/DEF: 500/1000** )

"Mary's effect! When she's been Summoned, I can Special Summon her little companion, **Witch Embassy Saku**!" A cheerful blond haired boy appeared happily standing next to Mary. ( **Witch Embassy Saku Level: 2 ATK/DEF: 700/1000**. Aura's hand: 5 cards.)

"None of those monsters will do you any good you know!" Erika shrieked.

"It isn't over yet! Not when _she_ isn't on the field." Aura smirked.

"You don't mean-!" Erika gasped. Aura raised her right arm upwards.

"I tune Level 7 Bloodedge with Level 1 Mary!" Aura yelled, Mary becoming a green ring as Bloodedge went through it glowing transparent. "The Gold Witch who has lived for 1000 years, it is time! Synchro Summon! Appear **Gold Witch Beatrice**!" And appearing on the field was a beautiful blond haired woman with blue eyes wearing a beautiful brown and gold dress a pipe of sorts in her hand as she opened her eyes and gave a sadistic smirk.

" _Welcome to my land Erika_!" She yelled.

"B-Beatrice!" Erika snarled. ( **Gold Witch Beatrice Level: 8 Synchro ATK/DEF: 2600/2000** )

" _So you are ready Aura?_ " Beatrice asked Aura.

"Yeah. Sorry on doing this to you." Aura apologized

" _So long as you go to a hospital to patch yourself up considering you can't use your aura right now. And make sure to talk with your friends._ " Beatrice lightly spoke, as she smoke on her pipe.

"Heh. Noted." Aura chuckled.

"Ha! Even if you attack me with Beatrice, I'll still have 3700 Life Points left!" Erika retorted hysterically. "You cannot win even with that Witch on your field!"

"Haven't you wondered why I Summoned Saku and Angela?" Aura frowned.

"Ehhh?" Erika retorted. "What about them?"

"When I have 2 or more monsters on my field, I can Special Summon the tuner **Witch Servant Kay** from my hand!" Aura yelled. And appearing on the field was a young teen with stark black hair and eyes wearing gold servants' clothes. ( **Witch Servant Kay Tuner Level: 3 ATK/DEF: 1100/1400** )

"Now Level 3 Kay tunes with Level 4 Angela and level 2 Saku!" Aura yelled, as Kay bowed becoming three green rings and Angela and Saku went through them glowing transparent. "Mighty sorcerer you have finally obtained the truth now it is time! Synchro Summon! Appear **Endless Sorcerer Battler**!" And appearing next to Beatrice is a young man with red hair and blue eyes wearing a white suite with a black cloak over it lined in gold. ( **Endless Sorcerer Battler Level: 9 Synchro ATK/DEF: 3000/2500** )

"Uh-oh…." Erika gulped.

" _Erika you have played with the Witches darkness for too long. And as a result, you have been careless and forged to weak truths._ " Battler spoke.

" _As such your defeat by Aura, who has come to the truth, was inevitable._ " Beatrice smirked. Erika clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

"You _dare_ lecture me?!" Erika shrieked.

"She only speaks the truth." Aura smirked. "Now I equip Beatrice with **Truth Flintlock**!" A flintlock appeared in Beatrice hand. "With this, by sending a Truth card from my hand or field to the graveyard, she can deal 500 points of damage to you."

"So you're sending Blue Truth from your field away, right?" Erika inquired. "Ha! Do that, and you'll have no way to counter my Red Truth next turn! It's over for you!"

"Who said it was Blue Truth?" Aura spoke.

"Ehhh?!" Erika gaped. "So you plan to discard your Red Truth from your hand? Fine!"

"No not the Red Truth either." Aura said.

"What?!" Erika hissed.

"It is true that Red and Blue are able to counter one another, but there is a truth that is absolute! A truth that cannot be broken, nor denied!" Aura yelled, raising a card as it glowed gold.

"It can't be!" Erika gasped.

"I send **Gold Truth** from my hand to the graveyard!" Aura yelled, as a gold bullet was set in Beatrice's flintlock as she pointed it at Erika. "And here is my statement! My reason for becoming the assassin, the Teal Eyed Demon, was in order to protect my Grandfather when my foster parents died. He had to provide for us by working in the mines, but I knew Malcolm and Radley would work him to death. So I made a separate deal with them. I would take out duelists for them and they would leave him be. I committed my sin in order to protect my family." Beatrice then fired, shooting Erika in the lower abdomen causing her to screech in pain. (Erika's LP: 4100 - 500 = 3600.)

"*cough* So...what?..." Erika retorted with a groan. "It does not matter… In the end…...you're still filled with several sins….. Sins you cannot erase… No matter how hard you try to hide them…."

"I know, And when the time comes, I will gladly pay for those sins." Aura said solemnly. "Now I send the Blue Truth to the graveyard." Beatrice loaded her flintlock with a blue bullet. "The reason why I never told the others of where I got my scars and such was because they would feel like it was their fault, when it was really out of their control. They would feel guilty for it especially those 2." Aura spoke motioning to Yusei and Akiza. Both Yusei and Akiza glanced at each other, then back at Aura; not saying any words. "They're too kind, almost saint-like. I knew I couldn't tell them especially, so I kept it hidden." Aura continued with a sigh. Beatrice once again shot Erika. This time in her arm. Erika yelped in pain and staggered backwards a bit. (Erika's LP: 3600 - 500 = 3100.)

"Now finally. From my hand, I send Red Truth from my hand to the graveyard." Aura said, as a red bullet was loading in the flintlock. "It's true I couldn't save Kazuto from that incident, Because of his death, I mentally snapped. And as a result, I rampaged on both sides resulting in gaining the nickname of the Teal Eyed Demon and I stopped working as their little assassin. I didn't want the others to know it because I was afraid they would be terrified of me for it." Beatrice shot the final bullet, shooting Erika's leg. (Erika screamed and fell to her knees from the pain in her leg. (Erika's LP: 3100 - 500 = 2600.) Despite her pain, Erika raised her head up to stare into Aura's eyes.

"Well go on! Attack me and win!" Erika laughed with insanity seeping out of her tone of voice. Aura looked at her and sighed.

"I equip **Gold Broadsword** to Battler!" A broadsword of gold light formed in front of Battler as he wielded it. "For every Truth card in the graveyard, the sword gives Battler an additional 500 ATK points. There are 3 Truth cards in the graveyard, so he gains 1500 ATK points!" The sword, along Battler, glowed a gold aura as his ATK increased.

"4500 ATK points?!" Erika gaped. She then chuckled darkly. "No matter! Even with this attack, I'll still survive with 300 Life Points!"

"Oh did I forget to mention Land of the Gold Witch's second effect?" Aura voiced. "By sending this field spell to the graveyard, 1 monster on my field gains an additional 500 ATK points for Every Witch/Sorcerer on my field."

"What?!" Erika shrieked. "But that means…! Battler now has 5500 ATK!"

"Indeed he does." Aura said. The field disappeared in gold petals as Battler's power rose. "You are through Erika! Go Battler! Gold Slash!" Battler rushed, raising his broadsword and slashed downward; thus destroying Great Animus Blademeister. The shockwave from the explosion made Erika go flying across the field. Once the dust and smoke settled, everyone could see Erika on her back. (Erika's LP: 2600 - 3300 = 0.)

"Yes! Aura did it!" Toru grinned in relief. Aura panted as the blades on her body disappeared. Once they were all gone, she walked towards Erika ignoring her blood falling out of her own wounds.

"Talk Erika! Who was the one who helped you escape!." Aura panted. Erika raised her head up to look into Aura's face. Her lips formed a dark smile.

"Why should I tell you?" Erika retorted. "It's not gonna make that much of a difference in the end…" Yusei approached Erika and stood beside his sister after some effort of walking. Aura stiffened, not looking at Yusei. Not daring to see his face. Before Aura could question Erika, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza had approached Erika; Leo and Luna slowly approaching as well.

"Who freed you?!" Jack demanded. "Now answer!" Erika looked up at Jack Atlas and chuckled darkly.

"All I'll say it is the one that made the Ghost." Erika retorted. "I know no other information that could be of value to you. Besides... " Erika lifted her shirt up to reveal a small bomb planted on her body. "The one who freed me implanted this within me. As soon I lost, it started ticking down from 1 minute. And by the looks of it… I'll be dead soon….. Heh heh heh… Along with hurting anyone within its small radius!"

"Shit! Everyone get back!" Aura yelled. No one had time to say anything else. They all backed up. By the time they were far enough away from Erika's body, it exploded, leaving a small hole in the ground where her body used to be.

Within the area of the 3 white cloaked figures, they observed the entire duel. The red-eyed one grunted in slight irritation.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." The red-eyed one spoke.

"Indeed." The green-eyed one agreed. "Just look at the circuit surge!"

"The Signer's, along with their Priestess's powers shall be harnessed completely soon enough." The brown-eyed one spoke.

"So what's our next move?" The green-eyed asked the brown-eyed one.

"For now, we wait." The brown eyed one replied. The red-eyed one glared at the brown-eyed one, but said nothing in retaliation.

 **0713MM: Like I said in my intro, I apologize for not showing the featured cards. Despite that, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with the continuation and end of duel between Aura and Erika.^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 32 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, Aura recovers in the** **hospital** **from her duel against Erika. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. Aura Fudo belongs to my friend,** **guardian** **of the aura Aurasoul.**

Chapter 32

The group were walking into the hospital planning to see Aura, who was at once taken to it after last night. Misty was holding a white box as they walked inside the hospital.

"How do you think Aura is doing?" Luna asked.

"Knowing her, probably hissing at doctors." Crow chuckled.

"It's highly possible." Akiza frowned slightly. Jack on the other hand, scowled.

"Even if that's true, I'm not concerned about her hissy fits towards the doctors at Neo Dimino Hospital." Jack spoke his opinion to the others.

"What do you mean Jack?" Yusei asked his Foster Brother as they reached Aura's hospital room. Jack glanced at Yusei with a solemn expression, which surprised the raven-haired teen.

"I mean I'm more concerned about what that sick bitch Erika was talking about." Jack replied. They all flinched, remembering.

"Aura said it was true. Everything what she said." Leo swallowed.

"Even if it is, I don't care about that." Jack retorted to Leo's statement.

"Ehh?" Luna questioned. "Why's that Jack?" Jack glanced down the young girl, who flinched slightly at his intimidating look within his violet eyes.

"What happened in Aura's past is in the past." Jack replied to Luna's questions. "True we should not dwell on these events too much, but they form who we are in the present." He closes his eyes, then opens them with a light smile. "Aura said before she defeated Erika that she was worried of our reactions to the secrets she's hidden from us? Well I say to hell with that! Aura is our friend regardless if she's a murderer or not! I learned to stand by my friends regardless of what happens the hard way." He glanced at Yusei when he said that last bit. Yusei noticed the glance and nodded. He then glanced at everyone else. "So if you _dare_ to treat Aura differently, I will kick you out of the hospital myself!"

"Jack..." Yusei breathed. He too, formed a light smile on his face. Both Akiza and Misty's mouths fell open in shock at Jack's words.

"Wow! Never thought I'd hear you say that Jack." Crow smiled, sounding proud of his Foster Brother. Jack turned to face Crow and he gave him a sly smile.

"Thanks Crow." Jack told him as he opened the door to Aura's room. "Now then, time to see Aura."Just as Jack opened the door, suddenly a pillow was sent flying across the room, smacking Jack right across his face; thus sending him crashing to the floor.

"Jack!" They gaped. Yusei and Crow helped Jack stand up after being knocked to ground by Aura's pillow throw.

"Dammit Sam hold still so I can hit you! I can't really move you know!" They all looked in shock to see Aura sitting on the hospital bed with 2 IVs attached to her arm and bandages wrapped around her body another pillow in her hands. Samuel was also there a light smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets, and Toru sitting in the back with a sweatdrop and strained smile.

"Why wouldn't I move? Not like I want to get hit." Samuel smirked.

"Then stop acting like an ass so I wouldn't have to try to hit you!" Aura hissed in annoyance.

"Every time with these guys." Toru sighed, before he looked and saw the others. "Oh hey guys."

"Uh Toru?" Misty began, looking at Aura and Samuel.

"Oh don't worry about those two, it's always like that with them." Toru said, before glancing at Jack. "Got hit?"

"Yeah." Jack replied as he rubbed the spot that got hit. "Ow. Aura has a nasty pillow throw." He smirks slyly. "Good use in slumber parties."

"Better not let Aura hear you say that, or she'll really give you a good whack." Toru smirked.

"Well I gotta get going. You two better make sure to come." Samuel said, as he turned to leave.

"Like hell!" Aura hissed.

"We will." Toru assured. Samuel smirked as he then saw the others.

"So you must be the group of friends I've heard about." He remarked lightly, then glanced at Crow. "You're Hogan right?"

"Correct." Crow replied. "Why ask?" Samuel looked at him for a moment, then smirked.

"Now it makes sense." He remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aura glared.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry, I won't tell the old man. But you're going to have to make the first move. Something tells me he won't be able to." Samuel smirked as he left. Aura gaped as her face turned bright red.

"Samuel you son of a-! Ow!" Aura yelped, clutching her side. "Dammit wrong move."

"You shouldn't let him provoke you like that you know." Toru chuckled.

"Not my fault he knows how I work." Aura groaned. Aura then glanced at the others. Her body twitched slightly before she looked down at her hands.

"Aura." Yusei addressed his sister as he took a seat in a chair near the bed. The others stood a short distance away, letting the 2 Fudo siblings talk things out first before they jump in.

"Look just get it over with already." She spoke, clutching the blanket tightly. At this, Yusei gave Aura a slightly confused expression.

"Get over with what?" Yusei questioned, uncertain by what she meant by that.

"You know exactly what I mean. The harsh words, the cruelty, all that. Hurry and get it over with. The quicker the better." She replied, not looking up.

"What makes you think we'd verbally harass you like that?" Akiza questioned.

"You were all there. You heard the truth. You know everything, so just get on with it." Aura answered, her body shaking slightly. The others glanced at each other, then finally at Jack. When Jack noticed this from the others, he sweatdropped.

"What?" Jack demanded. "What do you want me to say to her?"

"The same thing you told us outside Jack." Yusei replied.

"Oh this should be good." Aura snarked, glancing out the window. "Just make it fast already."

"Boy, you're extra cranky." Jack retorted. "What, didn't get your breakfast this morn-Ow!" He rubbed his arm as he glared at Akiza, who has slapped his arm. He stared into her brown eyes and understood her message. He sighed, then turned to face Aura.

"As I've told the others outside," Jack began. "we don't care what that bitch said. Regardless if it's true or not." Aura's hands twitched before she scowled.

"Don't mess with me. You heard. Everything Erika said was true. You mean to tell me that you can look at me and not see a demon? Not a murderer? Not a monster?" She demanded before chuckling lowly. "Yeah right."

"Do you really think we'd believe that?" Akiza countered. "People viewed the same way Even I viewed myself that way. But…" Akiza glanced at Yusei and nodded. She then turned back to face Aura. "Yusei helped change me. He saved me from my own demons. I'm sure Yusei would gladly do the same for you Aura. I mean after all, you are brother and sister."

"Plus Jack told us before entering your hospital room that if we treated you differently that he'd kick us out of the hospital." Crow added with a light chuckle.

"Damn right I said that Crow." Jack agreed. "And you better believe I'd go through with it too." Aura was silent as she looked out the window, a sad frown on her face.

"I don't… I can't… I don't even know how…" She began, her body shaking. Toru silently observed the situation, frowning sadly himself. _Aura's never truly let her walls fall ever since Kazuto died. I can tell she really wants to, yet she can't help but be frightened to the core._ He thought, glancing at Yusei. _I hope Yusei has a plan to realize this._ Yusei moved so he say on Aura's bedside, pulling her to a hug, mindful of the IVs, making her gasp.

"Aura you don't have to push yourself; take it one step at a time. I know it's scary to let people in, but know there are people who care about you very much and worry about you. You're not alone. Just like I told you before, you have me and all of us after all." He spoke gently. She grew wide eyed as tears began to form to stream down her face.

"Y-You mean that? You really mean it?" She asked, almost frightened.

"Of course I mean it." Yusei smiled. He glanced at Jack for a brief few seconds, then back at Aura. "I'd be kicked out by Jack if I thought otherwise." Aura choked out a giggle as she returned the hug tightly.

"You win… I'll talk." She said softly, letting her tears fall.

"I'd suggest you take things slow." Misty suggested as she placed the white box she was holding on the bedside table.

"What's that?" Aura asked, looking at it.

"A gift your grandfather gave me. Told me this would cheer you up a bit." Misty smiled. Aura blinked. Not moving out of her brother's hold, she reached out with one of her arms, taking the box, giving it a sniff before she gasped softly; opening it to show a slice of what looked to be cake and a fork, making her face brighten.

"Haha. Grandpa knows me too well." She chirped, taking the fork.

"You have a sweet tooth?" Misty asked in amusement.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Toru voiced with a smirk, making Aura scowl at him.

"So if you guys have questions, I'll answer as best I can." Aura spoke as she took a bite on her slice of cake.

"I got one." Akiza spoke up. "I know that...bitch said this already, but I just want confirmation form your own words. How did you get the scars?" Aura stiffened slightly before she sighed softly.

"I'm…considered an abnormality of sorts, among the Priestess' before me. In all honesty, no Priestess never had a deep connection to the Signer Dragons like I do." She explained.

"So then..." Misty frowned. Aura rubbed her side.

"It first started when Yusei first came to the City and he dueled against Jack. Stardust and Archfiend fought… Archfiend doesn't pull his punches, not even to his fellow Dragons and I ended up with two broken ribs." She explained. "Then over time it became light bruising and slight burn scars. Nothing too serious until…" Akiza realized what Aura was talking about utmost instantly, so she interjected.

"Until my 2nd duel with Yusei, right?" Akiza asked. Aura winced and nodded, rubbing her neck where a scar was.

"When Black Rose Dragon used Hate Rose Whip on Stardust, not only did he get scarred but… Me as well." She frowned. Jack, Yusei and Akiza glanced at each other; not saying any words. ( **A/N: At this point, Yusei has let go of Aura in regards to the hug and has stood up.** ) After a few moments of silence, Luna spoke up in hopes to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm not a big fan of tension-filled moments...but I might have a question to ease such tension." The young girl spoke softly.

"Yes Luna?" Aura asked, facing the girl.

"This doesn't exactly pertain to anything related to past, moreso your Crimson Priestess abilities." Luna replied. "I'm quite interested by them actually. But how many abilities do you have?"

"Why ask about that?" Leo questioned his sister. Luna glanced at her brother and gave him a light slap on the arm, making him yelp.

"Is there something wrong with me being curious Leo?" Luna asked her brother. "Would it be better if I asked about how her Duel Monster Spirit friends are doing?" Aura blinked surprised before she thought.

"Well along with psychic abilities and being able to communicate with Duel Monster Spirits. I can also heal and form shields with my aura, but I have a limit to it though." She explained. Luna nodded.

"Well that's cool." Luna lightly smiled. "Which leads into my next question. How do you get visions exactly? The Crimson Dragon? If so, that does make a lot of sense." Aura nodded.

"Yes. It's the Crimson Dragon who gives me the visions. They come and go unexpectedly. Most come in dreams, and because of that, I can't sleep." Aura sighed. "Not only that, I can also know where you guys are."

"So you're like a GPS system for the Signers?" Leo asked. "That's so cool!" At Leo's enthusiasm, Luna wanted to face-palm, but restrained herself.

"As cool as it sounds Leo, it's not something to mess with." Luna told her brother. Leo crossed his arms and made a pouty face at his sister.

"Hehe it's fine Luna, don't worry. And yes, in a sense, it is kinda like a GPS system. Through the Signer Marks, I am able to hone it on the locations of the Signers." Aura explained.

"So you can find us anywhere?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. That includes you going to Carly's house, so you can't trick me." Aura smirked knowingly. At that statement, Jack felt his face turn bright red and he scowled in slight irritation. However, he smirked slightly.

"That means you know where Yusei and Akiza are too." Jack grinned, glancing at the 2. Both Akiza and Yusei's faces turned bright red.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" The both of them gaped. Aura laughed.

"But of course. Not too hard either." She giggled. "Especially on their dates." Jack stared at Aura when she said that. His violet eyes flashed brightly.

"You think using your abilities like that is a good idea?" Jack frowned deeply. "I get you want to know where we are, but you don't need use your little GPS ability like that." Misty laughed softly at what Jack said. She leaned in to whisper into Aura's ear so that only she'd hear.

"He has no idea that it was my idea to do the spying, huh?" Misty whispered.

"No not like he needs to know." Aura whispered back, before answering Jack. "And it's not like I want to know; it's automatic. I can't really control whether or not I want to know where you guys are. It's built in instinct/reflex." Jack grunted in irritation at Aura's response to question.

"Believe me, if I could control these abilities, including my visions, I wouldn't be an insomniac." Aura stated as she finished her cake.

"Insomniac?" Crow asked. Aura laid back on her bed, rubbing the back of her head.

"The visions come at random times. Especially in my dreams they…get pretty bad to the point I can't sleep for the rest of the night." She sighed. When Aura said that, Yusei frowned.

"Have you seen any new visions recently?" Yusei asked his sister. "You know...pertaining to that Meklord Emperor the Ghost used?"

"Well nothing of Ghost or that Meklord, but..." Aura began with a frown, her arms crossed. "I've been having these weird visions of a white room and a large stone tablet. I have no clue what they mean though."

"Well, can you make out what's on the stone tablet in the white room?" Akiza added. "If it's a Meklord Emperor, we might be able to figure what they mean and what will happen next at some point."

"I've tried, but that's just it I keep sensing something in that room. Something.…off. But before I can figure out what, I either wake up, or the vision disappears. And the stone tablet doesn't help since it's blank." Aura scowled in agitation.

"Well that's a bummer." Akiza agreed. She put a hand to her chin. "Now I'm curious what that stone tablet contains and what's going on in that white room you keep seeing."

"You and me both. It's getting on my last nerves. Almost as much as these stupid injuries and being in this death trap of a building." Aura hissed, rubbing her bandaged sides.

"Well since I'm here, I'll tell you what's been going on at the school." Akiza retorted cheerfully.

"Eh? What's been going on at your school?" Crow asked Akiza. Akiza turned to face Crow and pulled out her phone to show an image of the D-Wheel license event.

"The event to for us elder students to get our D-Wheel license!" Akiza spoke, still cheerful.

"So you're planning on getting a D-Wheel license?" Aura asked in surprise. Akiza glanced at Aura and nodded.

"But of course Aura." Akiza smiled. "I want to be able to fully understand you guys while you're out there on your D-Wheels. Understanding the feelings and personality of your opponent." Jack chuckled at that.

"Sounds like something Yusei would say." Jack grinned.

"That's because he did." Akiza laughed lightly. Yusei felt his cheeks burn up and their color turning a shade of pink.

"Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaa!" Yusei groaned. "Do you _have_ to embarrass me? In front of _my_ sister no less? She can and _will_ use that against the both of us!"

"I have my rights to do so since I am your sister. And yes, she can embarrass you like that; she's your girlfriend. It's part of her job." Aura smirked. Yusei's face turned dark red and he tried to hide himself behind Jack, but failed miserably as Jack side-stepped; thus Yusei fell face-first into the hospital floor. Akiza laughly lightly at Yusei's antics.

"Oh my poor dear brother." Aura giggled. Soon, everyone within the room began to laugh.

"Oh please let it end…" Yusei spoke into the floor and not to anyone in particular.

Aura stood in her hospital room removing the last of the bandages, having changed to her regular clothes. As she looked at her arms, tracing one of her scars lightly before giving a light smile as she picked up her hat off the bedside table before grabbing her jacket.

"Hey." Aura blinked in surprise, looking up to see Crow standing at the doorway.

"Oh Crow; hey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to check in on you." He replied before he flushed; quickly adding. "B-Because the kids back at Martha's were really worried about you when they heard you were in the hospital and well…" Aura blinked before she began giggling, shocking Crow as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Well I appreciate it." She smiled. "Why not the two of us go over to Martha's so we can assure them that I'm fine." Crow felt his cheeks heat up at Aura's kiss on his cheek.

"S-Sure thing Aura!" Crow grinned. She grinned, taking his hand.

"Then let's go. We'll take your Blackbird since I don't have my D-Wheel parked here." She said. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Crow retorted. She smiled as the two soon walked out of the hospital. As they did, Aura got on with Crow on his D-Wheel. Crow tossed Aura a spare helmet that was within his spare tools compartment in the back of his D-Wheel.

"Hold on tight." Crow told her, as she put on the helmet.

"Right." She said cheerfully, holding on to him. Crow flushed, but smiled as he sped off from the hospital's parking lot. Unknown to the two, their friends had watched from afar; all of them smiling.

"Man! And I thought you guys were bad before. Those two are worst." Toru snickered, glancing at Yusei and Akiza. Both Yusei and Akiza lightly flushed. But the flushes on their faces vanished as Akiza stopped the recording.

"Well, that should do." Akiza grinned. "Time to send this recording to Yusei's Foster Mother, Martha, as well as Zora."

"Are you sure this a good idea Akiza?" Yusei asked his girlfriend. Akiza glanced at Yusei and smirked.

"Of course it is." Akiza replied. "Jack already gave his approval." Jack's mouth fell open in slight surprise at Akiza calling him out like that.

"I….." Jack started. Suddenly, his facial expression turned from surprise to frustration/anger. "I did no such thing!" Akiza waved her right index finger.

"Denial." Akiza spoke. "Wouldn't want Carly to know that, would you?" Jack clenched his fists and gave Akiza the "why you!" look, but Misty stepped in between them and stop the fight before it could officially start.

"Alright Akiza, Jack, that's enough." Misty told the 2 Signers. Jack scowled, then unclenched his fists and turned away.

"Whatever." Jack spoke. He turned his head slightly before continuing. "I'm heading to Carly's. Tell me how they react to this if need be." And with that, Jack got onto his D-Wheel and sped off in the direction of Carly's apartment.

"Well he's gone." Toru said. "Shall we make plans to get those two together?"

"...We'll have to since she's in denial." Misaki said.

"Yeah. We're really gonna have to think big on this one." Sect nodded.

"We'll worry about a plan to get them together later." Akiza retorted. "Right now, I have a D-Wheel license to get."

Within the area of the 3 white cloaked figures, they observed the scene in regarding to Crow and Aura, along with seeing what the other Signers and their friends were doing. When they saw Aura kiss Crow, 1 of the 3 cloaked figures gagged. The green-eyed one to be accurate.

"Blegh!" The green-eyed one gagged. "What the hell is this? A romance story? Gah!" The brown-eyed one glanced at the green-eyed one and scowled.

"Cease your nonsense!" The brown-eyed one told him. The green-eyed one glanced at him and grunted in annoyance. Suddenly, their screen switched to space as a massive stone tablet came flying down towards Earth. The green-eyed one laughed.

"At last! The Ancient Ones have sent the 2nd stone tablet!" The green-eyed grinned. "You know this means right?" He glanced at the red-eyed one. "Primo doesn't get to have all the fun by himself anymore! Hehehehe!" The red-eyed white cloaked figure-no, Primo, glanced at the green-eyed one, but said nothing in reply.}

 **0713MM: Alright, so that's the end of this chapter. I originally planned to have Akiza's D-Wheel license test at her school in this chapter, but I have decided to do it next chapter. Which is chapter 33.**


	33. Chapter 33

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 33 at last! In this chapter, Akiza does her D-Wheel license test to see if she's qualified to be a Turbo Duelist! As for her opponent for this test...all I will say is that it's not Trudge like in the anime. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. I only own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 33

Akiza had gotten a call early that next morning to come to the garage at Zora's place. Considering it was important, Akiza finished her call with Crow, got dressed, and headed out the door of her parents place. Who both bore surprised expressions, considering Akiza took her breakfast with her to go to Jack, Yusei and Crow's place. Well more specifically, Zora's place. Upon walking in, the 3 looked up with smiles on their faces. In front of them was a D-Wheel.

"Hey Akiza." Yusei smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Akiza asked them, gesturing to the D-Wheel within the garage.

"It is. We built this using a junk shops' spare parts. And it's good enough for practice." Yusei said. Akiza smiled at that.

"Well, now it needs is a real rider, huh." Akiza spoke with gratitude.

"Speaking of, when is that D-Wheel license test anyway?" Jack asked Akiza. "It is coming up soon, is it not?"

"Well first, I have to qualify to be able to take the test." Akiza replied. "As for when the test is, it's about a few days after you qualify for it. Or so I've been told."

"Well you'll need the proper attire to ride a D-Wheel." Crow spoke. "Here this is from Aura." Crow handed Akiza a red rider suit to her; which Akiza took from Crow's hand.

"Thanks." Akiza smiled. "I'll go change into it now. Might as well practice now rather than later, right?"

Akiza sat near the school, wiping her helmet when she saw Leo and Luna walking to her.

"Hey Akiza." Luna smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Leo asked, as the twins sat next to her.

"Yeah." Akiza admitted as she glanced at Leo.

"Don't worry Akiza; you'll be fine out there." Luna smiled.

"I would hope so. I don't want to fail her." They looked up surprised to see Aura smiling at them, wearing her work attire.

"Aura what are you doing here?" Leo asked in surprise.

"The teachers found out I was in the hospital and wanted me to do something that wouldn't be too strenuous for me. So they have me be the teacher for the D-Wheel course." Aura explained.

"Well that's good." Luna smiled.

"Yeah. So I'm your teacher for the course Akiza, so better do your best." Aura smiled.

"Oh I will!" Akiza grinned as she put on her helmet and approached her D-Wheel and moved it towards the track.

After several failed attempts , and some more training later, Akiza managed to pass the first part of the test by completing the track without going too fast or too slow, but just the right speed.

"Perfect Akiza." Aura smiled as she walked to her when she stopped her D-Wheel clipboard in hand. "Now all you have to do is the dueling part of the test tomorrow and you'll get your license."

"Sweet!" Akiza smiled. "Can't wait!"

"Who's her opponent Aura?" Luna asked.

"It's usually someone from Security who duels the applicants. From what I was told, most likely it'll be Trudge." Aura said, reading the papers on her clipboard.

"Oh." Luna replied, almost disappointed. However, the disappointed look vanished and replaced with a small smile. "Regardless of who Akiza's opponent for the test is, I'm sure she'll do great!"

"I should hope so Luna." Akiza chuckled lightly.

The next day Akiza stood by her new and improved D-Wheel while the others sat in the stands to watch Akiza duel. Aura stood next to Akiza, clipboard in hand with a light frown.

"They should be here now." Aura muttered.

"Trudge you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Trudge is an estimate guess on who in Security will be dueling you, yet no one is here." Aura sighed.

"Aside from our friends." Akiza pointed out, gesturing to them in the stands.

"Yes true." Aura nodded as she looked up from the clipboard. Akiza glanced around the area for a brief moment before looking back at Aura.

"Well if no one shows up, what then?" Akiza questioned.

"Then we would postpone this part until we find someone who can duel you." Aura said, looking at her.

"Well if you're looking for someone to test this student of yours, allow me to do just that!" Akiza glanced around to see who spoke.

"Ehh?" Akiza questioned. "Who's there?"

"Huh?" Aura spoke in shock. They looked to see two people walking towards them. One of them, a tall gruff man dressed as a butler, while the other, a beautiful blond haired woman wearing riding attire as they walked to them.

"And who are you?" Aura frowned. The blond-haired woman glanced at Aura, her green eyes piercing into Aura's own.

"My name is Sherry Leblanc." The blond-haired woman replied, a deep French accent within her voice. "And this is Elsworth, one of my teammates for the WRGP and caretaker and friend." Akiza sweatdropped at this.

"Uhh….." Akiza deadpanned.

"I see. And pray tell what is a competitor of the WRGP doing here?" Aura questioned suspiciously.

"I've heard what's been going on and it seems Miss Akiza Izinski is trying to get her D-Wheel license, yes?" Sherry replied. "You could say that's one reason why I'm here."

"Are you trying to tell me you are the one that is to duel her?" Aura demanded. Sherry nodded to Elsworth, who then walked up to Aura, handing her paper. Frowning, Aura took it and read it.

"I see. You have the permission from one of the higher-ups of Security." Aura noted, checking her clipboard. "It checks out with the papers here…" Aura then looked up to face Sherry. "Though that doesn't explain why you wish to do this though." She frowned. At that, Sherry's green eyes lit up for a moment, then she turned to face Akiza's friends that were within the crowd. However, her green eyes eventually spotted Yusei within the crowd. After she looked at him for a moment or 2, she then turned back to face Aura and Akiza.

"Why the real reason I'm here is right within the stands." Sherry replied, a sly smile on her face. "Since I'm short a member for the upcoming WRGP, I need a 3rd member." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, not necessarily a necessity, but it _would_ be nice to have." Aura blinked for a moment following Sherry's gaze before she stiffened and sweatdropped. _Good grief! I should've saw this coming_. She thought frowning. Sherry took notice of Aura's look.

"So, you now know who I seek to be a part of my team, yes?" Sherry told her.

"You make it too obvious. Especially when that someone is my brother." Aura sighed. At that, Sherry's look turned to slight confusion.

"Yusei Fudo is your brother?" Sherry questioned. Then, her lips formed a sly smile. "Interesting! Then perhaps it will not be a problem if he joins my team?"

"Now wait just a minute." Aura began.

"Ehhh?!" Akiza gaped at Sherry's remark. "And what makes _you_ think can have Yusei on your team?! In case you haven't noticed, _he's_ already taken, _and_ on a team! So let's just get this duel over with!" Sherry glanced at Akiza and her smiled widened.

"Oh? You have a problem with what I request?" Sherry asked.

"Of course I do." Akiza replied hotly.

"And why is that?" Sherry pressed. Then she covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh I get it. You're just jealous because you deem a threat to your relationship to Yusei Fudo and you think I'm gonna take him away from you. Well I will be taking him away from you, but not for a relationship." Akiza's eyes began to twitch, which Sherry's smile even more mischievous. "Although, doing both would be quite fun."

 _Something tells me I have best not get in the crossfire._ Aura thought with a sweatdrop before she cleared her throat.

"Since it's been approved Akiza, if you can beat Sherry in a Turbo Duel, then you'll be able to gain your license. Is that clear?" Akiza glanced at Aura, then at Sherry, then back at Aura. She sighed heavily.

"Ugh...fine." Akiza reluctantly replied. Sherry nodded, as did Elsworth.

"Alright. Get to positions then. The both of you." Aura told Sherry and Akiza, walking to the stands to sit with the others. Both Sherry and Akiza got their D-Wheels and brought them onto the track. Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and Yusei glanced at Aura.

"What was that about?" Crow asked Aura. Jack chuckled.

"It seems like a cat fight for Yusei." Jack smirked.

"That's an understatement of the century Jack." Aura sweatdropped. "Good grief. I felt like I was getting myself in the crossfire." Yusei felt his face turn bright red in embarrassment at the fact that Akiza and Sherry were _fighting over him_.

"Haha this could be fun to watch." Toru chuckled.

"Oh you are so enjoying this." Aura scowled at her old friend.

"And you're not?" Toru smirked. Aura opened her mouth before thinking for a moment; closing it.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She admitted. Both Luna and Leo cheered Akiza on as Sherry and Akiza put their helmets on and hopped onto their D-Wheels, then both duelists started up their D-Wheels. Sherry glanced at Akiza.

"Come Akiza!" Sherry declared. "If you manage to defeat me, then Miss Aura Fudo will award you with your D-Wheel license. Not only that, but you will have earned my respect as a duelist."

"And you'll leave Yusei alone?" Akiza demanded. "He's _mine_ Sherry. You hear me?" Sherry nodded.

"That was part of our bargain." Sherry agreed. "And I will abide by it."

"Very well!" Akiza shot back as she started up her D-Wheel. Sherry followed suit. The countdown from 3 began shortly afterwards. **3...2...1...DUEL**! spoke the mechanized voice. And with that, both Akiza and Sherry sped off. Sherry held the lead for the first moments of starting, but Akiza quickly caught up; thus bringing her D-Wheel right next to Sherry's. Sherry took notice of this and she gave Akiza a sly smile.

"I see your D-Wheel is quite fast." Sherry noted. "But the question is, is it fast enough to pass the first corner before mine?"

"Let's find out!" Akiza retorted as she sped past Sherry, which surprised the French blonde. Regaining her composure, Sherry sped forward, but unfortunately, Akiza passed the first turn before Sherry did.

"Yes!" Luna cheered. "She not only passed the first corner, but she also gets to take the first turn!"

"That may be true." Crow piped up.

"But even so, Akiza has a long way to go before she can get her D-Wheel license." Jack added, his arms crossed.

"I'd have to agree." Aura spoke, wincing slightly for agreeing with Jack once again. "Akiza still needs work on amping her speed. And I can still see her shaking slightly. She's hesitating a bit."

"Why is she hesitating?" Crow questioned.

"I don't know Crow." Yusei spoke up.

"Maybe because she's extremely nervous?" Luna inquired. The group turned back to the track as they watched Akiza and Sherry continue to speed down the track. Just as Aura had said earlier, Akiza's entire body was indeed slightly shaking. Even her right hand shook as she lifted it off the handle of her D-Wheel to draw her 6th card from her deck.

"I-It's my turn!" Akiza shakily declared. "I draw!" The card Akiza drew was the Speed Spell Summon Speeder.

 _A Speed Spell!_ Akiza thought. _But even so, I cannot use it just yet. Next turn I'll be able to. So instead, I'll settle for this._ Akiza grabbed a monster from her hand placed into one of her Duel Disks monster card zones.

"I Summon Black Rose Shadow to my field in DEF mode!" Akiza called out. A rose shadow emerged onto Akiza's field in a defensive stance. In fact, if one looked closely, Black Rose Shadow resembled Akiza Izinski herself, to a degree. Moreso Black Rose Dragon than Akiza Izinski, but either or would be considered acceptable in this case. (Black Rose Shadow, Level 4 DARK Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500.) Akiza grabbed 2 other cards from her hand and placed them into the Spell/Trap card zone of her duel disk, then proceeded to continue talking. "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards.)

"That's not a bad start for Akiza." Luna commented.

"Maybe. But Sherry does not seem impressed." Jack noted as he pointed towards Sherry, who had a slightly disappointed expression on her face.

"Akiza Izinski, I'm slightly disappointed by that performance." Sherry told Akiza.

"Ehhh?!" Sherry dismissed Akiza's surprised reaction and continued.

"You helped Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan defeat the Dark Signer, and Director of Neo Domino City, Rex Goodwin. And yet, you cannot handle a simple Turbo Duel such as this? _That's why_ I'm disappointed Akiza Izinski." Akiza huffed in slight annoyance.

 _Easy for her to say! This isn't her D-Wheel license test_! Akiza thought hotly. Sherry placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"It's my move Akiza! I draw!" Sherry declared as she drew her 6th card. (Akiza/Sherry's SpC: 0-1 Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Sherry's hand: 6 cards. Akiza/Sherry's LP: 4000.) Sherry observed her hand for a few moments before pulling a card out of her hand and placed it onto the monster card zone of her duel disk.

"I Summon Fleur Angel to the field!" Sherry called out. A flower winged angel appeared onto Sherry's field. It gave a sly smile at Akiza, who gaped in surprise. (Fleur Angel, Level 2 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1600.) Sherry thrusted her right hand forward. "Next up I activate Fleur Angel's effect! By tributing it and paying 500 LP, I can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or below Fleur monsters from my Deck!"

"What?!" Akiza gasped as 2 cards slipped out of Sherry's deck, thus she placed them onto her duel disk.

"The 2 monsters I choose are Fleur Synchron and Fleur Pollenator!" Sherry declared. And so, the 2 monsters appeared onto Sherry's field. Fleur Pollenator resembled that of a fertilizer machine, and Fleur Synchron resembled that of a a machine flower. (Fleur Pollenator, EARTH Level 4 Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1800. Fleur Synchron, LIGHT Level 2 Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400/200. Sherry's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500.) Sherry grinned as she gestured towards her glowing Fleur Pollenator.

"I activate the effect of Fleur Pollenator!" Sherry announced. "Upon it being Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Fleur monster from my Graveyard! So return Fleur Angel!" And once again, the flower-winged fairy re-emerged onto Sherry's field.

"Able to Summon 3 monsters just like that. Impressive." Toru smirked.

"Not only that, but one of them is a tuner monster and the total Levels of all 3 monsters are 8." Aura remarked. Akiza tensed up when she noticed that Sherry had the materials for a Synchro Summon.

 _Oh no! She's gonna go for a Level 8 Synchro monster!_ Akiza thought. Sherry raised her right arm upwards. Her lips formed a smile upon seeing Akiza's expression.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you know what's coming next Akiza Izinski." Sherry grinned. "I tune my Level 2 Fleur Synchron with my Level 2 Fleur Angel and Level 4 Fleur Pollenator!" All 3 monsters became orange outlines as their Levels became white specks of energy and a green pillar surrounded the 3 monsters. Sherry soon began to chant. "Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!" Despite the french attire of Chevalier de Fleur, she still was a force to be reckoned with. She raised her sword upwards, then pointed it at Akiza's DEF monster. Akiza gulped at the sight. (Chevalier de Fleur, Level 8 WIND Warrior-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/2300.)

"Whoa!" Leo gaped. "That's some strong monster!"

"She'll definitely be a tough opponent in the WRGP." Aura frowned.

"Look! She's not done!" Luna pointed out as another monster appeared on Sherry's field.

"Since Fleur Synchron was sent to the graveyard because it was sent there as Synchro material for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon Fleur Spear from my hand." Sherry explained in regards to her having a Level 1 monster on her field. (Fleur Spear, Level 1 EARTH Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.) Crow scratched the back of his head in confusion regarding Sherry Special Summoning Fleur Spear from her hand, which left her with 4 cards left in her hand.

"Why would she Summon that?" Crow questioned. "It has no ATK or DEF points."

"Maybe so, but I think there's a reason she Summoned it." Jack noted.

"Ugh...I so _hate_ agreeing with Jack." Aura groaned. "But he is right." Sherry thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Fleur Spear's effect!" Sherry declared. "Now I can equip this card onto a Fleur monster I control from either my hand or field and treat it as an equip card. And when the monster equipped with this card battles one of your monsters, you take piercing battle damage!"

"What?!" Fleur Spear disappeared from the field, then reappeared being equipped onto Chevalier de Fleur. Sherry clenched her fist and raised it above her head.

"Battle!" Sherry announced. "Chevalier de Fleur, attack Black Rose Shadow!" And so the french warrior did so; slashing it into 2 and exploding into shadow particles. The aftershock from the attack sent Akiza's D-Wheel slightly out of control. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800.) Sherry grinned in satisfaction at her attack succeeding. Just as Akiza regained control of her D-Wheel, Sherry pointed her right index finger at Akiza.

"Now then, I activate Fleur Spear's other effect!" Sherry announced. "By sending it to the graveyard, the monster it was equipped to can attack again during the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Akiza, along with everyone watching, gasped.

"Go Chevalier de Fleur! Attack Akiza Izinski directly!" Sherry declared. Chevalier de Fleur leapt herself towards Akiza. Just as the attack was about to connect, Akiza pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Trap card open! Defense Draw!" Akiza countered. "During the Damage Step, when I would take damage, I can reduce that damage to 0, then I draw 1 card!" A shield began to form around Akiza as Sherry's Synchro monster struck the barrier. However… A smile appeared upon Sherry's lips.

"Nice try Akiza!" Sherry shot back. "But unfortunately for you, Chevalier de Fleur can negate the activation of your Spell/Trap cards once per turn! So you Defense Draw is useless!"

"No!" Chevalier de Fleur slashed right through Defense Draw's shield, and thus slashing Akiza as well and sending her out of control again. (Akiza's LP: 2800 - 2700 = 100.) Once she regained control again, she saw Sherry had placed 2 cards face-down into her Duel Disk.

"I shall conclude my turn with 2 face-down cards." Sherry spoke. (Sherry's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Sherry's LP: 3500.) Sherry glanced at Akiza as they rode down the track. "Why don't you just give up Akiza Izinski? It'd save you humiliation!" Akiza stared at Sherry; brown eyes bore into green ones. However, instead of Akiza giving the look of defeat, she gave Sherry a sly smile and began to chuckle a bit, which confused the blonde.

"Oh? Still think you have a shot at winning this?" Sherry questioned Akiza as she listened to Akiza's chuckling, still bearing a confused expression on her face. Akiza stopped chuckling and her smile widened slightly.

"Yes." Akiza retorted. "It is true I lost 3900 Life Points in this 1 turn. However, you forgot about Black Rose Shadow's effect."

"What about it?"

"You see Sherry, if this card is destroyed during the same turn I take at least 2000 points of damage, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand, Deck, Graveyard of Extra Deck with Rose in its name And if the Special Summon is from the Extra Deck, it's treated as that respective Summoning method! In this case, a Synchro Summon!" Akiza explained with a grn. Sherry gaped at that, realizing she was tricked into ultimately helping Akiza bring out a powerful monster.

"What?!" Akiza raised her right arm upwards; thus proceeding to chant.

"Beautiful dragon of the rose, use the power granted to you by the moon to defeat our opposition! Synchro Summon! Appear before me in full bloom! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" After the green pillar of light died down, it revealed the beautiful rose-like dragon. Its wings far more majestic than Black Rose Dragons'. (Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Level 7 LIGHT attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.)

"What the heck?!" Aura shrieked in shock.

"Another version of Black Rose? Is that allowed?" Toru questioned Aura. Aura swayed a bit, clutching her head from shock. Yusei took notice Aura's reaction first, then followed by Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna.

"Uh Aura?" Toru spoke. With that, Aura passed out from shock; causing them to gasp.

"Aura!" Yusei called out to her, concern written on his face.

"What exactly happened?" asked a confused Jack. Crow shrugged in response to what Jack said.

"... Guess the shock hit her hard." Misaki remarked.

"Too hard." Sect gaped, as Toru fanned Aura.

"I don't get it. Why did Aura faint?" Leo questioned, not exactly getting what's going on. An irritated mark appeared on Luna's head, then she smacked her brother lightly, causing him to yelp, and thus, turning to Luna.

"Ow! What was that for sis?!" Leo demanded.

"Well from what Aura's told me, the Signer Dragons are one of a kind cards. No other copies exist with them. So to suddenly seeing another version of one of them; of course our Priestess is gonna pass out from shock." Toru said with a strained chuckle and a slight sweatdrop. "Come on Aura, you're the teacher here. Gotta wake up."

"Ugh how do these things happen to me?" Aura groaned as she started to wake up.

"Well, you're not the only one that's surprised Miss Aura." Luna spoke up. "Look! Even Miss Sherry is surprised!"

As if to prove Luna's own point, Sherry's expression showed a surprised expression.

"W-Where did you get such a monster?!" Sherry demanded. "I've never heard, nor seen this kind of monster before!"

"Well, you're seeing it in person Sherry!" Akiza retorted with a grin. "As for where I got it… I got this card from my Mother!"

"Ehhh?!" Sherry gaped. "Your _Mother_ plays Duel Monsters?!"

"But of course." Akiza smiled. "And I'm glad to know that she was willing to part with this card and pass it down to me. This card is my Mother's heart and soul… And I won't let her down!" Sherry's expresion still showed shock, but then her lips formed a smile

"She got that card from Mrs. Izinski? Oh I really need to speak with her later." Aura sweatdropped.

"Alright Akiza! Consider me impressed!" Sherry retorted. "But what can this monster do I wonder?"

"You, along with everyone else is about to find out!" Akiza shot back. "You see, when this card is Special Summoned, or when you Special Summon a Level 5 or above monster, I can target 1 Special Summoned monster you control, then I can return that target to your hand!"

"What?!"

"Say goodbye to your Chevalier de Fleur!" Akiza grinned as Black Rose Moonlight Dragon glowed brightly, then it flew into the air and flapped its wings towards Sherry's field; thus making Chevalier de Fleur vanish from Sherry's field and back into her Extra Deck. Sherry tsked in irritation.

"So instead of a destruction effect like the original, it sends Special Summon monsters back to the hand. Or in this case with Synchro monsters like Chevalier de Fleur, back to the Extra Deck." Aura remarked.

"Tsk...since my turn is over, I cannot play my Set cards…" Sherry muttered. She then looked directly at Akiza and smirked. "Alright Miss Akiza! Come at me with everything you got!"

"You asked for it!" Akiza declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Sherry's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Sherry's LP: 3500. Akiza/Sherry's SpC: 2.) Akiza observed her hand carefully.

 _I can play the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder if I wanted to._ Akiza thought. She then moved a card over to notice Rose Summoner. _But if I use this… I can bring out a Rose Token and treat it as a Tuner monster by discarding 1 card from my hand._ Akiza grabbed Rose Summoner and placed it onto a Monster card zone.

"I Summon Rose Summoner in DEF mode thanks to the effect of the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" Akiza announced as she played the Speed Spell. A plant-dressed spellcaster-like warrior appeared onto Akiza's field; twirling her double-bladed staff. (Rose Summoner, Level 4 EARTH Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1800.) Akiza thrusted her right hand forward as she pulled 1 card from her hand and sent it to the Graveyard

"Now by sending my Speed Spell - Angel Baton from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 Rose Token to the field and treat it as a Tuner monster!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Akiza grinned as a Rose Token appeared onto Akiza's field. (Rose Token, Level 2 EARTH Plant-type monster (now being treated as Tuner monster due to Rose Summoner's effect), ATK/DEF: 800. Akiza's hand: 1 card.)

"Whoa! Akiza's gonna Synchro Summon a Level 6 Synchro monster!" Leo realized as he counted the Levels.

"She could also arguably go into a Level 8 or 9 Synchro monster as well." Luna piped up.

"That's true." Yusei agreed with the twins.

"The question now is this: Which Level Synchro will Akiza go for?" Jack wondered.

"Will it be Level 6? Level 8? Or Level 9?" Crow added.

"We're about to find out right now!" Yusei pointed out as Akiza declared her tuning the Rose Token with another monster she controlled. She began to chant as well and continued. "Hunter of splendid thorns hidden in the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Splendid Rose!" A humanoid rose appeared onto Akiza's field and next to Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Its thorn whip in hand. (Splendid Rose, Level 6 WIND Plant-type Synchro monster. ATK/DEF: 2200/2000.) Within the stands, all of Akiza's friends were cheering. Akiza glanced in their direction and smiled.

 _They're all cheering for me to do my best._ Akiza thought. She glanced at Sherry, who bore a look of excitement to an extent. _Even Sherry is excited. Well in that case...cannot disappoint my opponent in this Turbo Duel License test!_ Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Splendid Rose, attack Sherry directly! Rose Whip!" Splendid Rose raised her thorn whip into the air, then she swung it downwards and onto Sherry's back. Despite Akiza being able to control her powers now, some marks still appeared on the back of Sherry's D-Wheel suit. Sherry grunted in response as she began to lose some control over her D-Wheel, but she quickly recovered from the attack. (Sherry's LP: 3500 - 2200 = 1300.)

"Hey wait a minute, why did Sherry take that attack?" Luna questioned. She glanced at Aura as she finished asking her question.

"Sherry mentioned that since her turn is over she couldn't use her Set cards. Could that mean they weren't for defense?" Aura wondered thoughtfully.

"I don't know if Sherry's face-downs are gonna matter much longer." Crow piped up. "All Akiza has to do is attack with Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and she wins the duel." Jack grunted at Crow's reply.

"Don't be so ignorant Crow." Jack scowled. "There has to be a reason Sherry took that attack just now." Yusei nodded in agreement with Jack's retort.

"Yeah." Yusei replied. _Come on Akiza. Don't let Sherry's moves get to your head. You can do this._ Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"I now activate Splendid Rose's effect!" Akiza declared. "Now during the Battle Phase that this card attacked, I can banish 1 Plant-type monster from my Graveyard to half Splendid Rose's ATK points, then she can attack again! Oh, and Rose Summoner treats itself as a Plant-type monster while in the Graveyard! So I banish her to allow my Rose to attack you directly!" A ghostly form of Rose Summoner appeared, then zapped Splendid Rose's ATK by half; which would be 1100.

"Go Splendid Rose! Attack Sherry directly again!" Akiza announced. "Rose Twist!" Splendid Rose began to spin at rapid speed; thus becoming a mini tornado. Just as the attack was about to reach Sherry, Sherry's lips formed a sly smile.

"Are you so certain that your attack will succeed, Miss Akiza?" Sherry inquired.

"What do you mean Sherry?" Akiza replied with her own inquiration.

"I mean this!" Sherry shot back as she thrusted her right hand forward. "You were so focused on attacking me that you weren't worried about my 2 face-down cards!"

"What?!"

"Trap card activate! Fleur Defensive Barrier!" Sherry announced. "Now by sending a Fleur monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, such as my Sorciere De Fleur!" Sherry sent the monster card from her Deck to the Graveyard; which then proceeded to auto-shuffle. "And because I have, I take no damage from this battle. Furthermore, any further damage I take is halved!" Akiza grit her teeth in slight frustration at Splendid Rose's attack failing. However, her frustration was replaced with a sly grin.

"Even so, you cannot stop my Moonlight's attack!" Akiza shot back. "And speaking of her, battle! Go Black Rose Moonlight, attack Sherry directly with Moonlight Flare!" And Moonlight Dragon did just that. She reeled her head back, then fired out a beam of white light at Sherry. The white beam hit Sherry; making her lose some control over her D-Wheel. But just like last time, she regained control quickly. (Sherry's LP: 1300 - 1200 = 100.)

"Whoa! Now Akiza and Sherry are tied!" Luna gaped.

"In terms of Life Points, yes." Jack agreed. He then crossed his arms and scowled. "Even so, Sherry Leblanc is quite the tough opponent. I'm pretty certain she anticipated the majority of Akiza's moves."

"How do you know that Jack?" Crow asked his Foster Brother.

"Just look at the moves Sherry has been making." Jack retorted. "If that's not self-explanatory, I dunno what is for this particular scenario."

"Yeah, this woman is a pro. Her moves, her skill, her tactics. None have been wasted up to this point." Aura spoke before smirking. "Makes me want to duel her right now."

"Teacher; remember Aura." Toru sighed, making Aura hiss.

"I end my turn." Akiza spoke with finality. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Sherry's hand: 2 cards.) Shortly after Akiza declared the end of her turn, Sherry began to chuckle. This caused Akiza (and majority of the others who were watching the duel), to be confused.

"Hey, why is Sherry laughing?" Leo wondered aloud. "Shouldn't she be oh I dunno, concerned to a degree?"

*SMACK!*

"Ow!" Leo groaned as he rubbed his left arm. "What was that for Luna?!" Luna crossed her arm while looking at her brother. An irritated mark appeared above her head.

"Pay closer attention to what people are saying Leo!" Luna scolded her twin brother. "Sherry's a Pro Duelist, both Turbo and non-Turbo."

"... She has a plan. Akiza is in trouble." Misaki frowned.

"You really are something, aren't you Miss Akiza?" Sherry grinned.

"Ehh?" Akiza replied in slight confusion.

"Like I said earlier, I'm quite impressed by your dueling prowess." Sherry retorted. "However...I've been 5 steps ahead of you."

"What?!"

"I knew you'd Synchro Summon on your turn." Sherry retorted. "But had you attacked with Black Rose Moonlight Dragon instead of Splendid Rose, I would have been forced to use my Fleur Defensive Barrier much earlier. But you thought brute force was the better option instead of strategizing out a way to force me to use my face-downs much earlier." Akiza grit her teeth at what Sherry was saying.

 _She's right!_ Akiza thought. _I've only been thinking of defeating Sherry as quickly as possible that I am not thinking my moves through!_

"You also didn't predict this!" Sherry announced as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Trap activate! Fleur Synchro Calling! When I take at least 2000 points of damage during this turn, I can banish Synchro Materials from my Graveyard to Synchro Summon a Fleur Synchro monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Oh no!" Akiza realized. "That means Chevalier de Fleur can come back!"

"Right you are Miss Akiza!" Sherry grinned as she pulled Fleur Synchron, Angel, and Fleur Pollenator out of Graveyard and into the pocket of her Turbo Dueling suit. She raised her right arm upwards and began to chant again. "Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!" (Chevalier de Fleur, Level 8 WIND Warrior-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/2300.) Akiza grit her teeth in slight irritation at the sight of Chevalier de Fleur.

"Not again!"

"This is bad!" Leo gaped. "Now Sherry can easily win the duel if she strikes down Black Rose Moonlight Dragon _or_ Splendid Rose!"

"Don't be so certain Leo." Luna told her brother.

"And look!" Crow pointed at the scoreboard on the side of the track. "Sherry's LP are at 50!"

"Must have been the cost of her trap card." Jack noted.

"Probably." Yusei agreed. The group continued to watch as Sherry placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"It's my turn now Akiza Izinski!" Sherry declared. "I draw!" (Sherry's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Sherry's LP: 50. Akiza's LP: 100. Akiza/Sherry's SC: 3.)

"Akiza better have something in mind to save herself on this turn, or she's gonna lose." Toru frowned.

"That's true Toru, but I wouldn't count Akiza out just yet."Yusei replied with a small smile.

"Do you know something we don't?" Crow asked his Foster Brother.

"Just watch the duel Crow." Yusei told him, his smile still present on his face. Sherry pulled a card from her hand and revealed it.

"I now activate the Speed Spell - Speed Boost!" Sherry declared. "Now I gain Speed Counters equal to yours! But at the End Phase, my Speed Counters drop down to 0 and you gain Speed Counters equal to the amount of Speed Counters I had before activation of this card."

"Which means your Speed Counters are now at 6." Akiza realized.

"Correct." Sherry confirmed. "Which means now I can use the 1st effect of Speed World 2! Now by removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 damage to you per Speed Spell in my hand!" Sherry showed her hand to Akiza, and to everyone's horror, Sherry _did_ have a Speed Spell in her hand! As for the Speed Spell...it was Pot of Greed. Shortly after, a bolt of energy charged up on the front of Sherry's D-Wheel.

"You put quite the fight Akiza Izinski, but in the end, you could not handle me!" Sherry declared, as if to rattle Akiza. "Now lose before your friends!" At this point, the bolt of energy was fully charged; thus it blasted straight at Akiza. Akiza's eyes twitched in fear, her arms began to shake.

 _I cannot lose here!_ Akiza thought. The bolt of energy continued straight towards Akiza at high velocity. The others watching had slight fearful expressions on their faces; including Yusei Fudo.

 _Come on Akiza! You can do this!_ Yusei thought.

 **0713MM: Yup! I pulled yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Now I have my reasons for this. For one, this chapter is almost as long as chapter 10, which is crazy in itself. And two, because I want to see what you readers believe in regards to the duel and who will win. (Of course, I already know who will win cause I'm the author. :P)**


	34. Chapter 34

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now welcome you to the 2nd part of the duel between Akiza Izinski and Sherry Leblanc in my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! I do not own Aura Fudo, I just own this fanfic for the 5Ds universe.^^Chapter starts now!**

Chapter 34

"You put up quite the fight Akiza Izinski, but in the end, you could not handle me!" Sherry declared, as if to rattle Akiza. "Now lose before your friends!" At this point, the bolt of energy was fully charged; thus it blasted straight at Akiza. Akiza's eyes twitched in fear, her arms began to shake.

I cannot lose here! Akiza thought. The bolt of energy continued straight towards Akiza at high velocity. The others watching had slight fearful expressions on their faces; including Yusei Fudo.

Come on Akiza! You can do this! Yusei thought.

"She's done for!" Toru panicked.

"Come on Akiza." Aura frowned. Just as the blast was about to hit Akiza, Akiza pulled the last card in her hand and sent it to the Graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Rose Gardna from my hand!" Akiza announced. "By sending it to the Graveyard when I'd take battle or effect damage, I can reduce that damage to 0, along with any other further damage I'd take this turn!" Sherry's expression showed surprise, then her lips formed a smile.

"Not bad Akiza!" Sherry praised. "So you avoided all damage for this turn. But you cannot stop this! I activate the Spell Spell - Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards from my Deck!" Sherry drew twice from her deck; putting her hand hand at 4 cards. Sherry thrusted her right hand forward. "You may have prevented yourself from taking damage for the rest of this turn, but your monsters can still be destroyed! Battle! Chevalier de Fleur, attack Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" And with that, Chevalier de Fleur raised its sword upwards, then charged at Moonlight Dragon, hoping to slay it.

"This isn't good." Aura frowned.

"Yeah." Luna replied softly. "Akiza said that Black Rose Moonlight Dragon is a representation Akiza and her Mother's bond. If it's destroyed...who knows what will happen."

"Akiza!" Yusei called out. Chevalier de Fleur did a battle cry as she slashed Black Rose Moonlight Dragon into 2; thus destroying it. (Or so everyone thought.) A cloud of smoke, debris and dust surrounded Akiza's field. Everyone in the stands watching the duel tensed slightly as the smoke and dust began to clear away from Akiza's field. The rest of the smoke and dust cleared away to show Akiza riding on her D-Wheel. A smile present on her face as her last Set card had revealed itself, forming a shield around Black Rose Moonlight Dragon; protecting it from Chevalier de Fleur's attack. Sherry's eyes widen in absolute shock/surprise.

"She's safe!" Aura grinned.

"Sweet!" Leo cheered. Yusei, Jack and Crow all smiled.

"But how?!" Sherry protested. "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon should be gone!"

"Under normal conditions, you're correct Sherry." Akiza agreed. "But due to the trap card I just played, you may want to rethink your play."

"Oh? And why's that Akiza?" Sherry demanded.

"Because of Blossoming Synchro!" Akiza retorted. "With it, by paying half my LP, I can turn 1 of my monsters into a Tuner monster, then I can choose the Level I want, as long as it's less than the Level of the monster I targeted. I target Splendid Rose for this effect and turn her Level to 1!" (Splendid Rose, Level 1 (originally Level 6) WIND Plant-type Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000.) At this, Leo scratched his head in slight confusion.

"Why would Akiza do that?" Leo questioned. "It doesn't change the number of monsters she has or anything." Luna rolled her eyes at Leo's incompetence. Leo takes notice of his sister's antics and he gives her the "What?" look.

"I may not be much of a duelist, but I do know there's more to that card than just manipulating the type and Level of the targeted monster." Luna retorted.

"Luna's right." Jack chimed in. "And I have a feeling we're all gonna like what's coming next."

"Yeah!" Crow grinned.

"A Synchro Summon." Yusei replied, a smile still present on his face. As if to prove Yusei's point, Akiza raised her right arm upwards.

"Also, thanks to Blossoming Synchro, I can then immediately Synchro Summon using the targeted monster by this card's effect with 1 or more non-Tuner monsters I control!" Akiza grinned. Sherry grit her teeth as Akiza's 2 monsters became orange outlines and 8 white stars appeared within the green pillar.

"Wait, does Akiza have any level 8 Synchro monsters?" Sect asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Unless..." Aura frowned in thought. Jack, Crow and Yusei each had small smiles on their faces, as if knowing what's coming next.

"Come now Aura." Jack spoke towards her." You have all these abilities as being the Crimson Priestess and all that, and yet, you cannot figure out if Akiza has any Level 8 Synchro monsters? Of course she does! She's used at least 2 already. At least to my knowledge from what Crow and Yusei have told me." While they were talking, Akiza began her chant.

"Rise from the ashes of the fallen rose and bring your cold flame supremacy to the field of battle! Bring forth your thorns and become stronger! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" The green pillar exploded in a bright green light, which forced Sherry to block her eyes. Shortly after the green light died down, the much prickly/thorny version of Black Rose Dragon emerged onto Akiza's field. It roared loudly in Sherry's direction. (Black Rose Thorn Dragon, Level 8 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2800.)

"Woah!" Toru gaped.

"...It's so sharp and dangerous." Misaki remarked.

"Perhaps." Yusei spoke. "But since Akiza has a handle on her powers, she has no need to worry about it going wild and hurting anyone severely." Jack and Crow nodded at Yusei's remark.

"Yusei's right." Crow grinned. "Go Akiza!"

"I activate Black Rose Thorn Dragon's effect!" Akiza declared. "Upon its Synchro Summon, I can place a number of Thorn Counters on your monsters equal to the number of monsters I control! Luckily, I only have 1 monster. But that doesn't save your Chevalier de Fleur from my Black Rose's wrath!" Black Rose Thorn Dragon roared and its body glowed a bright reddish-white, sending out red thorns towards Sherry's Synchro monster. Despite this, Sherry did not seem worried at all.

"It's true that my Fleur Synchro Calling trap negated my Synchro's effects." Sherry spoke up as the thorns continued on their path towards Chevalier de Fleur. "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, the Synchro monster Summoned out via Calling is unaffected by your card effects!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped as she watched the thorns shot out of her Thorn Dragon's wings bounced harmlessly off of Chevalier de Fleur. Akiza grit her teeth in frustration at that.

No! Now my chance to weaken her monster was null and void! Akiza thought. Ah well. No big loss. Once my next turn comes, she's finished! It's true Sherry ended her Battle Phase, but she has not declared the end of her turn. Instead, she stared at her 3 cards still present in her hand.

"Hey, why isn't Sherry ending her turn?" Sect questioned. He turned to look at Aura, as if hoping she could give him some kind of answer to his question. "Sis?"

"If I have to guess, she's either going to use another Speed Spell or Set a monster." Aura frowned.

As if to prove Aura right, Sherry revealed a Speed Spell to Akiza and activated it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Forbidden Flower!" Sherry announced. "Now at the cost of cards from the top of my Deck equal to that to double the Level of 1 monster I control, your turn is skipped Akiza!"

"No!" Akiza gaped.

"This is really bad!" Leo put his hands to his head. "Sure Sherry loses 16 cards from the top of her Deck to play it, but she gets a 2nd chance to attack Akiza! And if this goes through, Akiza will lose!"

"True…" Yusei pondered. "But even so, Sherry does not get a Standby Phase, so she does not gain Speed Counters. Meaning her Speed Counters are at 0 now."

"True Yusei." Crow agreed. His lips then formed a frown. "Even so, Sherry probably has a Speed Spell that can be played when she has no Speed Counters." Sherry heard Crow and Yusei's little discussion and her lips formed a smile.

"Yusei and Crow are right you know." Sherry told Akiza.

"Oh?" Akiza wondered.

"Yes." Sherry replied. "As for the Speed Spell, go Fleur Flourish!" Upon activation, a lush flower garden surrounded the area. "First off Miss Akiza, I can activate this Speed Spell if I have equal or less Speed Counters than you. And since I do, I firstly gain LP equal to the difference in our Speed Counters x200. Since the difference is 6, I gain 1200 LP!" Sherry's body glowed a bright green as her LP got restored. (Sherry's LP: 50 + 1200 = 1250. Akiza's LP: 100/2 = 50.)

"I have a feeling there's more." Akiza grunted.

"Right you are!" Sherry grinned. "Now this card becomes my Synchro's equip card and Chevalier gains 1000 ATK/DEF points!" Akiza gaped as Chevalier's ATK/DEF rose to 3700 and 3300 respectively.

"Not good Sis!" Sect noted. "Now Sherry's Synchro monster is stronger that Akiza's! If her attack goes through-!"

"Then it's over." Jack finished with a slight frown.

"And Akiza won't get her license." Toru frowned.

"And worst yet..." Aura said, glancing at Yusei. "Come on Akiza! You gotta do something!"

"Battle!" Sherry declared. "Chevalier de Fleur, attack Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" And the warrior did so; thus beginning to charge at Black Rose Thorn Dragon with its sword raised. As soon as it reached the dragon, Chevalier released a battle cry and slashed Thorn Dragon in 2. The dragon howled in pain before exploding. The dust from the explosion made Akiza cry out.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out from the stands.

"So Akiza lost?..." Leo muttered.

"N-No…" Luna spoke softly, almost inaudible to the others within the stands. From within the dust, Akiza flew right through it. Once she did, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon could be seen. A smile present on her lips. Her remaining 50 LP still intact. Sherry's confident smile suddenly vanished when she saw that Akiza had survived yet another turn. Her mouth fell open in pure surprise by this endeavor. Yusei did a sigh of relief at the sight of Akiza still being in the duel. Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna's faces went from sadness to happiness; thus cheering at the sight that was before them.

"Yes! She's still in it!" Crow grinned.

"H-How?!" Sherry gaped. "How is this possible?! Your LP should be gone! For real this time!"

"Not so Sherry!" Akiza retorted. "You see, I knew you'd try something like this. So when you attacked, I used the effect of Rose Gardna from the Graveyard. Just like its handtrap-like effect, I can banish it from the Graveyard to reduce any damage I'd take this turn to 0! As for how I have Black Rose Moonlight Dragon on field… That's because you destroyed my Thorn Dragon! When she's destroyed, I can revive 1 Black Rose or Rose Extra Deck monster from my Graveyard!" Sherry tsked at that, then she smiled.

"Aight! I'll admit that was impressive Miss Akiza." Sherry commented. "Just know, this will be your last turn to win coming up. So I'd suggest you make it count! I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn." (Sherry's hand/SC: 0. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Sherry's LP: 1250.) Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck and closed her eyes.

Come on Deck! Akiza thought. Don't fail me now!"

"I…..DRAW!" Akiza declared as she drew her card. (Sherry/Akiza's SC: 1/7. Akiza's hand: 1.) Akiza then looked at the card she drew. Her eyes widened in surprise.

This card…! Akiza thought. She revealed the card to Sherry.

"Well what do you know Sherry." Akiza spoke. "I drew my Speed Spell - Pot of Greed! Since I have at least 3 Speed Counters, I draw 2 cards!" Akiza drew twice from her Deck. Once again, upon her seeing the cards she drew, her eyes widened in shock on one particular card.

N-No! Akiza thought frantically. Not Curse of the Malice Dragon! I... I cannot play this! Never again!

"Oh I beg to differ…. Akiza Izinski…" A dark, malicious voice spoke within Akiza's mind.

"Who's there?!" Akiza demanded. "Show yourself now!" Dark laughter echoed throughout Akiza's mind and a shadowy figure that looked very similar to Sayer appeared. Shortly after appearing, it walked towards Akiza; thus the Sayer-like form dispersed and its true form revealed itself. A human version of Black Rose Malice Dragon. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her red eyes flashed brightly in the not very well lit room. Oddly enough, it turns out that the clothing for the human version of Black Rose Malice Dragon is similar to Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's. At the sight of Malice Dragon in human inside of Akiza's mind, the conscience of Akiza stepped back in absolute fear; her eyes widened in shock/fear. As she stepped back however, Black Rose Malice Dragon's human form continued towards Akiza's conscience.

Back on the track, Akiza and Sherry continued to ride around the duel track. Akiza's brown eyes now dull. But not because of the Black Rose Witch taking over; something else was going on. It is true that Akiza still possessed her emotions, hence why her facial expression beared nothing but absolute fear in regards to 1 of the 2 cards she just drew.

"Not good, not good." Aura muttered, biting her lip.

"What's not good Sis?" Sect asked Aura, concern etched into his tone.

"Oi Aura! What's going on?" Toru demanded.

Come on Akiza! Don't let it trick you! Overcome it overcome your fear. Aura thought, clutching her hand tightly. Yusei took notice of this and watched Akiza with concern also etched onto his face.

Akiza… Yusei thought.

The spirit human form of Malice Dragon continued towards Akiza, who was now backed into a wall within the room. Malice Dragon sneered at the sight.

"Pathetic!" Malice Dragon scowled in disgust. "You're cowering before the won that can give you the power of victory! Let ME take over so I can make it official! Sherry must pay for trying to take Yusei away from you! I can give you that opportunity!" Akiza shook her head frantically in denial.

"N-No!" Akiza retorted fearfully. "I-I don't n-need you!" Black Malice turned her head in slight confusion, then her lips formed a malicious smile.

"Oh…...I think you do…" Malice Dragon retorted calmly. Malice Dragon showed the 2 cards in Akiza's hand. "With Curse of the Malice Dragon, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon it and 1 Rose Token to your field. Curse of the Malice Dragon is a Speed Spell-Monster card hybrid as you can tell. Play it Akiza… It's the only way you can win…" Malice Dragon moved her hand to touch Akiza's face. Akiza wiggled away, which made Malice Dragon pout.

"Awww…...you're no fun…" Malice Dragon pouted in a sadistic mannerism. "Just accept your fate… Play that card…..and you're guaranteed to win… All you have to do is use that card…...then Synchro Summon me! You'll win if you do!" Despite what Malice Dragon said, Akiza closed her eyes; a small smile appeared on her lips. This action confused Malice Dragon.

"What are you smiling at?" Malice Dragon demanded. "Answer me!" Shortly after that, Akiza began to laugh, which confused Malice Dragon even more. Akiza stopped laughing, then pointed her right index finger forward.

"You think your words will make me do what you want?" Akiza retorted. "Well they won't! As I've stated about 6 months ago, I said that you're embodiment of what Sayer has done to me to turn me into his little soldier for his schemes! Well guess freak?! I'm done! I DON'T need you anymore! I have friends that care about me and support me! And I have no intentions of turning my back on them! Not now! NOT EVER!" Black Rose Malice Dragon's human form stepped backwards in shock at Akiza's words. Akiza's conscience began to glow a bright white after finishing her mini determination speech. As this occurred, Malice Dragon was consumed by the white light emitting off of Akiza.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malice Dragon screamed fearfully as she began to disappear. Upon her disappearing, Curse of the Malice Dragon began to change. The card itself became white for a few moments, then it formed a new card. Blessing of the Holy Dragon. Akiza's conscience plucked the card out of the air and held it in her hand with her other card.

"Blessing of the Holy Dragon?" Akiza wondered. "Well since this is my mind, I would assume that the card within my hand in my duel against Sherry would have changed to this as well…"

Within the stands and on the duel track, a bright white consumed Akiza and her red Duel Runner. From the stands, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Leo and Luna covered their eyes with their arms. Sherry covered her eyes with her arm as well as she rode around the duel track.

"What's going on?!" Crow demanded.

"Dunno Crow!" Jack retorted. Yusei still shielded his eyes, but did not say anything.

"Sis! What's going on with Akiza?!" Sect inquired towards Aura. Aura gave a very relieved sigh and smiled. Good work Akiza. She thought. As soon as the bright white light died down, everyone could see Akiza's brown eyes had their colored returned to them. A more determined look appeared on Akiza's face. Her lips formed a smile in satisfaction. She looked down at the card in her hand that she feared. It was gone. It had transformed into Blessing of the Holy Dragon.

So it wasn't a dream after all… Akiza thought. Akiza grabbed it from her hand and activated it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Blessing of the Holy Dragon!" Akiza announced at she did so. The Speed Spell appeared onto the field for all to see.

"Whoa! What Speed Spell is that?!" Crow gaped.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Jack added in agreement to Crow's statement.

"A rebirth." Aura smiled.

"Ehhh?!" Crow gaped at that.

"What was that mean Sis?" Sect asked. Before Aura could reply, Yusei spoke up.

"It means the Curse of the Black Rose is officially over." Yusei replied to Sect's question. "Sure I stopped it, but only Akiza could truly stop it. And with that card, she has officially ended that Curse."

"Since I have at least 7 Speed Counters, this card Special Summons itself as a Level Tuner monster, then I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from either my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So come forth! Dark Verger!" The small seed-like plant appeared next to Blessing of the Holy Dragon in DEF mode after Akiza pulled the card out of her Deck. Her Deck then auto-shuffled. (Dark Verger, Level 2 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/1000.) Sherry observed Akiza's field and she gave a grin.

"Not bad Miss Akiza!" Sherry retorted. "Now you have the necessities to Synchro Summon a Level 10 Synchro monster! The question now is this: Do you even have any Level 10 Synchro monsters?" In response to that, Akiza's lips formed an even wider smile.

"That I do Sherry!" Akiza shot back. She then raised her right arm upwards. "You're about to see one! Right now! I tune my Level 1 Blessing of the Holy Dragon with Level 2 Dark Verger and Level 7 Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" All 3 monsters became orange outlines within the green circular pillar. The 3 monsters white stars that represent their Levels appeared within the circular pillar of light. Shortly after that occurred, Akiza began to chant. "The thorn reborn under the holy light as a new rose. Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 10! Black Rose Holy Dragon!" The green pillar of light exploded brightly once the chant ended. When it did, the Synchro monster emerged onto Akiza's field. The golden, black and red colored dragon opened its golden eyes and roared out as it spread its wings. (Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700.)

"Whoa!" Sect gaped. "That's a new one!"

"Yes. Black Rose Malice Dragon is no more. For now it has been reborn in the light; to become Black Rose Holy Dragon." Aura smirked.

"Actually Aura, you're wrong." Akiza told her via her D-Wheel's video chat. "Black Rose Malice Dragon is gone forever! Black Rose Holy Dragon is Malice Dragon's true form! Same gig with Curse of the Malice Dragon. Blessing of the Holy Dragon is the true form!" She paused for a moment or two before continuing. "As for how those 2 cards ended up in my possession… Well...I think you lot can figure it out." While Akiza was chatting with Aura and the others, Sherry had taken a notice of the dragon Akiza just Synchro Summoned.

"Amazing…" Sherry breathed. Akiza turned back to face Sherry. Her smile remained unchanged.

"Well if you like its appearance, then you'll love this!" Akiza grinned. "I activate Black Rose Holy Dragon's effect Upon it being Synchro Summoned, it destroys all other cards on the field! Them you gain 500 LP per card destroyed by this effect!" Holy Dragon outstretched its wings; a goldish-white aura came out of Black Rose Holy Dragon; thus began to envelope the field in bright light. Sherry covered her eyes as her Set card and Fleur Flourish were destroyed.

"You do realize that Chevalier de Fleur is unaffected by this effect due to Fleur Synchro Calling, right? And Speed World 2 cannot be destroyed this card effect either!"

"Oh I know." Akiza grinned.

"Ehh?" Sherry gaped. "Then why destroy only 2 cards on the field? Plus Fleur Flourish gives me LP equal to my Synchro monster's ATK before it was destroyed! That number is 3700, so I gain 3700 LP in addition to the 1000 you gave me!" Sherry glowed a bright green color as her LP increased. (Sherry's LP: 1250 + 1000 + 3700 = 5950.)

"True." Akiza admitted. But now your Chevalier's ATK has returned to its normal 2700!"

"I don't get it." Leo pondered. "Why would she increase Sherry's LP like that?"

"She has her reasons." Yusei replied. "Just continue watching Leo. Akiza's got this in the bag."

"If you say so Yusei." Leo replied with slight uncertainty in his voice. Akiza revealed the final card in her hand.

"This is the last card in my hand… And the last card I need to defeat you!" Akiza declared, her determination emitted off her body stronger than before. "I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! Now Holy Dragon's ATK increases by the number of Speed Counters x200! Since I have 7 Speed Counters, Holy Dragon gains 1400 ATK!" Holy Dragon roared as a bright aura surrounded it; thus giving it the boost. (Black Rose Holy Dragon's ATK: 3300 + 1400 = 4700.) Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Akiza announced. "Black Rose Holy Dragon, attack Chevalier de Fleur! Holy Flare!" Black Rose Holy Dragon reeled its head back, then fired out a stream of golden-white fire; thus incinerating Sherry's Synchro monster. The destruction of the Synchro monster caused Sherry's D-Wheel out of control a bit, but she regained control quickly. (Sherry's LP: 5950 - 2000 = 3950.) Sherry closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry Akiza. But it's like I said, you put up quite the fight, but once my next turn comes, you will be defeated." This time, Akiza gave the smile. This confused Sherry.

"Actually Sherry, you're the one who's put up quite the fight. But this is where our duel comes to an end." Akiza grinned.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sherry inquired. "I still have 3950 LP left. Plus, you already attacked this turn."

"You're right in saying that." Akiza agreed. "However, Holy Dragon has another effect!"

"It does?" Sherry questioned.

"Yes! For starters, when Holy Dragon destroys a monster you control in battle, I banish 1 monster from my Graveyard to allow her to attack once again in a row!" Akiza explained. "I banish Dark Verger to allow Black Rose Holy Dragon to attack again!" Sherry's eyes widened as Akiza banished Dark Verger and her Black Rose Holy Dragon prepared a 2nd attack.

"It's over… I lost…" Sherry muttered softly to herself.

"Holy Flare!" And thus Black Rose Holy Dragon launched its golden flames directly at Sherry. Said Pro Turbo Duelist grunted as the flames struck her; her D-Wheel slowing down after the strike hit her. (Sherry's LP: 3950 - 4700 = 0.)

At the one of the beaches within New Domino City, a young man with blue hair and wearing casual clothing washed up on the beach unconscious.

 **OC Featured cards of importance:**

 **Blessing of the Holy Dragon, type: Spell. Effect: Special Summon this card as a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster (ATK/DEF: 0), and if you do, you can also Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner monster from the Deck. (A/N: Curse of the Malice Dragon, but that card is a Level 1 DARK Tuner. Same effect otherwise.)**

 **Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700. Effect: 1 LIGHT Tuner + "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" OR "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster  
** **If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, your opponent gains LP equal to the total number of cards destroyed this effect x500. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle during the same turn they gained LP via a card effect: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, this card can make another attack in a rose. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Black Rose" or "Rose" monster from your Graveyard.**

0713MM: Yup! Akiza acquires a new Level 10 Synchro monster! Black Rose Malice Dragon, an embodiment of Sayer, has now been officially destroyed! And as Akiza stated in the chapter, Black Rose Holy Dragon is the true form of Black Rose Malice Dragon. Just as Blessing of the Holy Dragon is the true form of Crse of the Malice Dragon.


	35. Chapter 35

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 35 of my 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, Bruno gets introduced. I do not own 5Ds, nor Aura Fudo, but I do own this fanfic. Enjoy!^^**

Chapter 35

Aura revved her engine as she rode on her D-Wheel. Crow driving next to her on his.

"Thanks again for helping me test my new program Crow." She smiled.

"No problem Aura." Crow grinned back at her as they continued to ride down the street on their D-Wheels.

"Just think, soon it'll be the WRGP and our teams will compete against one another." She spoke gleefully. Crow chuckled at that.

"Don't think too far ahead just yet." Crow told her. "We don't even know if that'll happen or not. While I will admit it is possible, will just have to ultimately wait and see."

"You make it sound like you guys might lose." She teased with a smirk.

"Us? Lose? Ha! Yeah right!" Crow chuckled.

"So then no worries." She winked with a smirk. Crow gave a slightly awkward smile in response to what Aura said.

Aura giggled before she sensed something. She looked, seeing they were driving near the beach. She saw something among the beach.

"Hey Crow, do you see something over there?" She asked. Crow glanced over at the beach and he saw a blue-haired young man, who appeared to be wearing casual clothes and also appeared to be knocked out. After a minute or so, Crow glanced at Aura and nodded.

"Yeah I do." Crow replied.

"Come on, let's check it out." She told him, driving over. Crow shrugged, then proceeded to follow Aura.

Once they reached the beach, they stopped/parked their D-Wheels on one of the beach, then they proceeded to walk over to the knocked out man. Aura knelt down next to him, checking his pulse.

"Well luckily he's breathing, so he's alive. I wonder how he got here." She frowned.

"That is a mystery indeed Aura." Crow pondered as he placed one of his hands under his chin, as if in thinking mode.

"Well we can't leave him here. We should take him to your place; it's closer." She told Crow.

"Fair enough." Crow agreed. His facial expression then formed a frown. "Not sure how Yusei and Jack will take this, considering I'm letting in a stray. Heck, I have no idea how Zora will feel about this."

"She likes you Crow, so she'll be fine with him. Now help me carry him onto the D-Wheel." She told Crow, beginning to pick the man up. Crow began to help Aura pick the man up off the sandy beach and bring them towards their D-Wheels.

The others were at Yusei's garage working on their D-Wheels when Toru spoke up.

"How much you wanna bet Aura is unknowingly making Crow a flustered mess as they ride their D-Wheels?" He asked.

"Ten bucks!" Sect spoke, next was Misaki.

"...Twenty." Misaki said, not looking up from her D-Wheel.

"Thirty!" Leo declared with a bright smile on his face.

"Yusei, Jack, care to jump in?" Toru asked, looking at the 2. Jack and Yusei glanced at each other after Toru spoke towards them. After a few moments, Jack spoke up.

"No thanks Toru." Jack retorted. Yusei just laughed slightly in response to what Jack said.

"I see how it is Jack." Yusei told the tall blonde. "Since you know we'd embarrass you and Carly, you'd rather not be apart of this fun betting game." Jack's cheeks turned a shade of crimson red. He then huffed in response and crossed his arms.

"Humph. Says the guy dating Akiza Izinski." Jack scowled. Yusei's face turned a shade of pink at that remark, but didn't continue the argument with Jack. He glanced over at Toru, then at the others in the room, then back at Toru.

"As to answer your question Toru, I'd say 35." Yusei told him.

"... You have that much faith it'll happen?" Misaki asked, looking up to face Yusei. Yusei glanced over at Misaki and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Yusei replied.

"What makes you think so? No offence to either of you, but big sis is just as dense as you were." Sect said.

"Dense how?" They looked to see Aura and Crow driving in the garage as Aura took off her helmet.

"Nothing sis." Sect grinned, making Aura looked at him suspiciously. Toru then noticed the unconscious man on Crow's D-Wheel.

"Aura." He began.

"Relax, he isn't dead. Me and Crow found him unconscious at the beach." Aura sighed. "You always jump to that, don't you?"

"Yeah sorry." Toru said sheepishly.

"It's fine, Crow set him on the couch." Aura instructed.

"Sure thing Aura." Crow grinned as he lifted the blue-haired man off the the D-Wheel and laid him on the couch within Zora's living area. Unfortunately, Jack took notice of this and he gnashed his teeth in regards to the spot Crow laid the man down.

"Hey! That's _my_ spot Crow!" Jack snapped at his Foster Brother. Crow glanced at Jack and he stuck his tongue out at him.

"What are ya gonna do about it Jack?" Crow smirked. Jack gave Crow the "Why you!" look, but did not lunge at the orange-haired man.

"Silence; both of you." Aura ordered, glaring at the two. Yusei half-expected them to stop, but he sighed loudly when Aura's command had little to no effect on them. Luna and Leo took notice of Jack and Crow's arguing; thus the twins both sweatdropped.

"Is this really happening right now?" Luna groaned. :It's just a damn spot on the couch!"

"Yeah, and _we're_ supposed to be the more children here." Leo deadpanned.

"They're lucky they're Signers. Otherwise I'd give them a beating." Aura sighed as she checked the man. "Hmm...his heartbeat and pulse is normal. And there are no injuries or bruises on his body either, so he wasn't attacked." Yusei drowned out Jack and Crow's arguing as the approached the man on the couch and kneeled next to Aura.

"If that's the case, why is he unconscious?" Yusei pondered.

"That's the main question. Maybe he had a mental strain or something. From the brain it's possible." Aura frowned.

"Can't you use your **Aura** to find out?" Toru asked.

" **Aura** is only able to heal physical injuries, nothing mentally like that." Aura said, shaking her head. "Even if it's possible, I'm not skilled enough to do something like that."

"Well, I suppose we wait for him to wake up." Yusei replied.

"I guess so." Toru agreed, as Aura pulled both Crow's and Jack's ears to stop their arguing. Both Crow and Jack yelped when Aura grabbed their ears; thus they stopped arguing utmost instantly. Misaki glanced at the man from her D-Wheel for a moment before getting up and walking to get a closer look at him.

"Something wrong Misaki?" Toru asked, looking at his teammate.

"... This man… He's different." Misaki frowned.

"What do you mean Misaki?" Yusei asked her. Misaki frowned deeply clutching her fists tightly, which made Toru worried even more.

"Oi Misaki." He began.

"Hey! He's waking up!" Sect suddenly spoke, seeing the man moving. After another moment or so, he opened his eyes and glanced at the people within the room.

"Wha…? Where am I?..." The man groaned.

"You're awake. You had us worried." Aura remarked, walking over. "Rest easy; you're safe."

"Wh-Who are you all?" The man spoke up with a confused tone, as he began to sit up yet wince clutching his head.

"Don't strain yourself. Can you tell us who you are?" Aura asked gently. The blue-haired man glanced at Aura for a few moments before eventually replying.

"The name's Bruno." The man replied. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "At least, I _think_ that's what my name is."

"You think?" Leo asked.

"Amnesia by the looks of it." Aura frowned.

"Yeah; that's probably it." Bruno agreed.

"Do you have any recollection as to how you ended up unconscious? Anything at all?" Aura asked. Bruno shook his head.

"Not really." He admitted. "All I remember is that I'm really good with machines and how to play Duel Monsters. But that's pretty much it."

"I see." Aura frowned.

"What do we do now?" Sect asked.

"Well it's not like we can just leave him on the streets." Toru frowned.

"We can ask Trudge and Mina to see if they can find any files or anything about Bruno to give us a clue on who he is." Aura suggested.

"But he's gonna need a place to stay." Luna frowned.

"As much as I would like to, my place isn't big enough for a third person. Me and Grandpa are enough as is." Aura sighed.

"Same. My garage aint the best place to stay at." Toru admitted sheepishly.

"Wait...so we _have_ to keep him?!" Jack snapped.

"What choice do we have Jack? We can't just leave him alone or anything." Aura frowned. Jack scoffed, then turned away.

"Fine. Whatever." Jack replied. "Just please have him sleep in Crow's room or something."

"So long as you don't try to murder the guy." Aura sighed.

"That's probably something you'd do Aura." Toru sweatdropped.

"Oh bring that up when you know it was your fault." Aura scoffed.

"... Uh guys." Misaki suddenly spoke. They looked at her as she motioned forward they looked surprised to see Bruno on the computer.

"Wait! When did he?!" Sect began.

"Bruno what are you?" Yusei began, walking towards Bruno. Yusei looked at the screen and grew wide eyed in shock. "How did you?" He began.

"Something wrong brother?" Aura asked, walking over. She looked at the screen and gaped as well.

"How did he?!" She gaped.

"What did he do?" Crow asked as he walked over.

"He was able to increase the power of the D-Wheel." Yusei answered in a stunned mannerism.

"I only fiddled with the D-Wheel's computer data. Nothing special." Bruno replied sheepishly.

"Nothing special? Me and brother have been having trouble doing this for ages!" Aura retorted, a still stunned expression on her face. "And you were able to do it just like that."

"He's a blessing!" Toru gaped.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Yusei asked Bruno.

"Me as well please!" Aura added.

"Sure thing." Bruno grinned.

"... May you teach me as well?" Misaki spoke, walking to Bruno. Bruno turned to face Misaki. When he did, his eyes widened slightly.

 _What's this I'm feeling?_ Bruno thought. _Why does she look so familiar?_ Aura looked between the two in slight confusion.

"Uh Bruno, you ok?" Aura asked him. Bruno snapped out of his trance and turned to face Aura.

"Huh? Oh yeah; I'm fine." Bruno replied. Aura looked at Bruno for a moment before glancing at Misaki and nodded.

"Alright if you say so. Now let's get started." She smiled.

While Bruno helped the others with the engine program and getting it installed into their D-Wheels, Primo, who was shadowed by the night sky, watched them work. His lips formed a dark smile as his red left eye flashed.

"That's it you fools…. Work! Work so I can take that program from you and use it for my own schemes! Hahaha!"

 **0713MM: Apologies for it being a short chapter. But this short chapter will be considered** **insignificant once chapter 37 arrives. As for why I say 37 and not an even number like 36 or 38, or heck, even 40, you'll understand once that chapter arrives. All I will say is this: The WRGP is starting VERY SOON.**


	36. Chapter 36

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 36! In this chapter, Crow duels one of the people that had a family member that Aura sent to the mines when she was living in Crash Town. I do not own Aura Fudo, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. I just own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 36

"Ok everyone! It is time for us to intervene!" They all looked up at Toru in the garage, surprised.

"Now Bro, when you say intervene." Sect began.

"Yes; I mean Aura and Crow. They have gone from Yusei and Akiza bad to just plain bad." Toru sighed.

"... So it's finally come to that." Misaki frowned.

"Wait, a line was now crossed?" Akiza asked.

"Yes. Cause let's face facts, you guys were pretty bad too." Toru nodded. Akiza rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Akiza retorted with slight irritation in her voice. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Well we gotta do something cause I am at the end of my patience here. I known Aura for years, yet I didn't think she was this dense." Toru groaned, rubbing his head.

"While Crow hasn't grown a spine yet." Sect muttered. Jack chuckled at Sect's reply.

"Haha; good one Sect." Jack grinned.

"Yusei, you and Aura have been having more brother/sister talks. Can you try to talk her about Crow?" Luna asked. Yusei glanced at the young girl and put a hand to chin, as if going into deep thought.

"... She won't suspect anything if it's you so long as you only ask how she feels." Misaki spoke lightly. Yusei glanced at Misaki and nodded.

"True." He agreed.

"You're our only hope Yusei." Toru sighed.

"Hey where are Aura and Crow anyway?" Leo suddenly asked. Toru sighed.

"They went off somewhere. Saying something along the lines of getting parts for the D-Wheels." He replied.

"Yup these parts will definitely help with our D-Wheels." Aura and Crow were heading back to the garage carrying small boxes that had D-Wheel parts inside.

"I can't believe you were able to get that shopkeeper to lower the price like that." Crow grinned.

"Haha. I've been doing stuff like that for years. It's really easy too, once you know how to mess with their heads." She smirked. Crow only shook his head in amusement as she smiled while they began to walk past someone. "I will soon have my revenge… So enjoy yourself while you can...murderer..." Aura gasped, feeling a sensation as she quickly turned to face the one who spoke, but the figure was gone. Her face lightly paled. Crow took notice of this and he glanced at Aura; concern present on his face.

"Aura?" Crow asked her. "Are you alright?" She jumped, facing Crow before shaking her head. "I'm fine Crow. I thought I heard something, that's all." She said quickly. "Come on, let's hurry back to the garage." She gave a chuckle. "Don't want the others to get the wrong idea now." She teased. Crow laughed sheepishly at that.

"Haha, yeah." Crow retorted. They then continued walking. Aura having a small frown on her face. _That feeling...I know it anywhere… The Signer Dragon… It's here..._

Yusei knocked on Aura's door, it was night time. The door opened to show Aura as she smiled.

"Hey brother. Come on in, I got everything set up." She said.

"Great." He smiled as he walked inside. After talking in the hospital, Yusei and Aura had come to a comprise of talking and getting to know one another by playing chess. As they did, it always calmed Aura's nerves, which they thought would make it easier for Aura to open up more. The two took their seats and began their game.

"I started the questions last time, so it's your turn." Aura told Yusei as she moved her piece.

"Alright. What do you think of Crow?" Yusei asked as he moved his piece.

"Eh?" She asked with a surprised expression on her face, looking up from the chess board so her eyes met Yusei's. "What do you mean?"

"Your thoughts on him I mean." Yusei elaborated. She blinked as she moved a piece, taking his pawn, she held the piece, thinking it over for a moment.

"Well… I'll admit he is a bit of a hot-head and easily provoked. Shown by all the little fights he gets in with Jack." She replied with a light chuckle. Then her smile became warmer. "Yet he's also a selfless guy who watches out for his friends and family. Especially the kids he takes care of. He's like a brother to them, and he did so well taking care of them. Despite being chased by Security at the time, he was trying to keep their hopes up for their future to show they can have a bright future. And I always feel so warm when I'm with him too. So free...Like a bird…" She gasped, flushing. When Yusei took notice of this, his lips mades a very tiny smile.

"Oh man, I feel so embarrassed now." She admitted sheepishly. Yusei released a light chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." Yusei told his sister. "You really like Crow, don't you?" She gave a faint smile as she set the piece down.

"I don't know how, but it just happened. And it's not like I'm dense or anything. It's just…" She began, uncertainty appearing in her voice at that given moment. Yusei's expression changed to that of concern.

"It's because of what happened at your life while in Crash Town, now re-named Satisfaction Town, isn't it?" Yusei inquired. She gave a faint smile once more.

"You can say that. I committed so many sins and spilled so much blood, even if you guys can look past that. Do I really deserve the happiness of loving another? Can I really see myself with a bright future with him? Do I even deserve that when I have taken the lives of others?" She wondered with a sad smile. Yusei nodded.

"Of course you deserve such a future." Yusei replied. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She looked at her brother, giving him a sad smile.

"You say that, yet it still claws at me now and then." She admitted. "Maybe it's a problem of the mind. I don't know but I just worry… That I'm no good for Crow." She held up her scarred arm. "I mean look at me. I'm so… Broken." She said with a soft chuckle. Yusei looked at her scarred arm and he frowned slightly.

"Aura." Yusei started. "It's not how you look on the outside that matters. It's what's within you that matters the most."

"And I'm a demon on the inside." She said with a bitter chuckle.

"No you're not. Not anymore." Yusei shot back.

"That's up for debation." She countered

"You already know how me and the others see you as." Yusei retorted. "Do not deem yourself a demon. You _are not_ a demon."

"Oh? Do tell what I am then." She smirked. Yusei smirked slightly in response.

"Well for one, you're my sister." Yusei spoke. "As for the rest, you are kind, selfless, fun, and a great teacher."

"You've been talking with my students." She playfully accused. Yusei chuckled.

"Well, 3 of our friends go to the school you teach at, so yeah." Yusei admitted. "Plus the others say you're a wonderful teacher."

"Silly kids." She muttered with a smile.

"Well they're not wrong." Yusei replied with a smile.

"Hehe… But am I good enough for Crow?" She wondered with a small hum. "Cause let's be real. I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess just… Rough around the edges." Yusei replied. She blinked in surprise before she giggled.

"Rough around the edges? Haha. Ok fine, we'll go with that." She giggled.

"And if it makes you feel better, Crow definitely likes you back." He smiled.

"Huh?" She questioned in surprise. Now it was Yusei's turn to blink in surprise.

"Aura you do know Crow likes you back, right?" He asked. She blinked, moving her head to the side in clueless before shaking her head.

"Not really, no." Aura admitted. "I mean I tease him sure, but I never considered him liking me." Yusei looked at her, then sighed.

"Toru was right. You really are too dense." He spoke.

"Hey!" She pouted. Then she felt the same sensation before, making her shudder as the doorbell rang, making them look up.

"I'll get it." She said, standing up. She walked to the door, opening it to see a person there, but couldn't see their face because of their hood. Yet, she already felt it the blade of a knife pointing at her abdomen.

"Why hello, good to see you." She said with a smile, playing off the knife.

"Aura you know who's at the door?" Yusei asked, looking up.

"Ah yeah. An old friend that wants to talk alone." She replied, turning her head to face Yusei so he wouldn't see the knife. "Mind if I go with my friend outside so we can talk?" Yusei moved his head to the side, as if slightly confused/skeptical. After a moment or two, he shrugged.

"Fine by me." Yusei replied. "Just be careful Aura."

"Yes brother." She smiled, turning to face the stranger. "Let's go." The person didn't move for a moment, but stepped back to her let out as she closed the door, still pointing the knife at her as they walked outside. They walked for a while, until they stopped at a closed off space in the City.

"Here should be far enough." Aura hummed, facing the stranger. "So care to show me your face?" The stranger was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Guess I should since Ill be the one who will bring justice upon you." Aura watched as the stranger pulled down their hood to show a young man, who coldly glared at her.

"Alright, so what do I owe you having a knife at me?" She asked. "Something tells me you know something about me."

"Indeed I do. My name is Jin, the younger brother to one of your victims, Teal Eyed Demon." He spoke in a cold mannerism. Aura grew wide eyed in shock at this.

"Brother?" She questioned.

"Yes. You may not remember my brother, but he was one of your many victims. He was a good man who went to that cursed town to earn money for our family. But you…" Jin began with a growl, clutching the knife tightly. "You killed him!" Aura flinched at this, as if he had hit her literally. "And seeing you living your life as if your crimes have no consequences... It makes me sick." He hissed, raising his knife. "That's why I'll pass judgement on you myself!" She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You do realize that if you kill me, you'll no doubt be sent to the Facility. You realize this, yes?" She questioned lightly.

"I do. And I don't really care. I'll gladly accept my punishment if it means avenging my brother by killing his murderer." He told her coldly. She looked at him deep in his eyes to see he was in fact serious. She gave a small smile.

"Alright then, do as you wish." She spoke, moving her arms to the side. "I won't fight back. So what you must, but I would like a favor if you may, a final wish."

"What?" He frowned, not expecting this.

"By chance, do you have a Dragon-type Synchro monster?" She asked lightly. He looked at her, shocked.

"How could you possibly know that?" He demanded.

"Like I thought." She spoke softly. "I'll allow you to do what you wish, but in exchange, may you give that card to a man named Crow Hogan? That's all I ask out of this." He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to read her before reaching into his deck to get out a card.

"Why is this card that important you'd give your life for someone to have it?" He questioned. She gave a soft smile in response.

"Because it's important and will guarantee his safety." She replied. He scoffed as he put away the card.

"Words of a hypocrite, but fine. Since I know my brother would have done the same, I'll make sure Crow Hogan gets the card." He said.

"Thank you." She nodded, relaxing. "Now go on and strike." He walked towards her. She didn't move, watching him as he raised the knife. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit when suddenly...

"AURA!" They gasped as Crow suddenly pushed Jin away from Aura, causing him to let go of the knife as he hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" Jin yelled angrily.

"Crow! What are you doing here?!" She gasped.

"Don't you change the subject! What were you thinking letting him stab you?!" Crow yelled at her.

"This isn't your problem Crow! This is me paying for my sins!" She scowled.

"And you think I'd let that happen?!" Crow shot back. "Sorry no chance!" Jin picked himself off the ground and glared daggers at Crow.

"Are you telling me you're willing to protect that woman when she is a murderer?" He demanded. Crow glanced over at Jin. After a few minutes or so, Crow replied.

"Yes I am." Crow replied. "Aura is not the murderer you seem to think she is. Not anymore at least. She's my friend, and I _always_ defend them, even if they would rather not do such a thing!" Crow pointed his right index finger at Jin. "The only murderer I see before me is _you_." Jin clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Damn you…!" Jin growled.

"Crow you don't understand! He has every right! One of the people I had killed in the town was his older brother! I took him away from him! He has the right to do what he must!" She said sadly, clutching Crow's arm. "I appreciate you wanting to defend me, but I have to accept this!" Crow glanced at Aura. Despite what she said, Crow jerked out of her grip and turned back to face Jin.

"No you do not have to accept this." Crow retorted. "And I cannot either. If I stood by and do nothing, what Yusei think? What Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and all the other people you've come to know as friends and family? What will _they_ think?" Crow paused, then continued. "I'll tell you what I think. I think if you killed by this guy, _everyone_ , including myself will be sad, yet at the same time, feel angered by this guy's actions and would want to get revenge for your death. Revenge is a path I'd rather not walk on, but if I might if this guy manages to kill you." Jin rolled his eyes at Crow's little speech. By this point, he had picked his knife off the ground and held it in his hand. His eyes narrowing further at Crow.

"I don't know how you, or anybody can have the heart to want to protect that murderer! She took the life of my brother! An innocent and kind man who only wanted to help his family! I bet she even killed others who had loved ones who mourn for them! And you're telling me she deserves to live?! Screw that!" He growled coldly, pointing his knife at Crow. Aura gasped, quickly moving to shield Crow.

"Don't! You can do what you want to me, but please don't hurt him!" She yelled.

"I will if he gets in my way!" Jin snapped. "Now stand aside! Or else you and Aura are both dead!" What happened next was so fast that Jin could not register what happened until he noticed his knife was not within his hand anymore. Crow had side-stepped the oncoming stab from Jin and managed to get the knife out of his hand. Jin looked down at the ground to see the knife. He was about to pick it up, but Crow kicked it away from him.

"Sorry." Crow told him. "But if you want to kill Aura, you'll have to get past me! And I don't me hand-to-hand combat!"

"Crow!" Aura yelled desperately. Jin glared at Crow, but understood what he had meant as he got out a duel disk.

"A duel huh? I get it. Fine. I'll duel you, and if I win, I'm killing that murderer." He vowed coldly. Crow crossed his arms before raising his left arm up, showing his own duel disk.

"Not like that'll happen." Crow replied. "But if I win, then I want you to leave Aura alone. It's either that, or I turn you over to Sector Security for attempted murder."

"I'll accept that." Jin nodded.

"Crow stop! I can't let you do this! Not when I brought this on myself!" She frowned. Crow glanced back at Aura.

"I already told you Aura, I'm _not_ gonna sit back and let people like this guy kill whoever they want because they're angry at a specific person. Hell, I wouldn't sit back even if that wasn't the case here." Crow reminded Aura. "If _any_ of my friends are in mortal danger, I, Crow Hogan, will help them out! That doesn't just include the other Signers. You yourself know that."

"Crow..." She whimpered.

"Wait, you're Crow Hogan?" Jin questioned with a scowl. Crow glanced back at Jin and gave a sly smile.

"Yup!" That's me!" Crow replied.

"So you're the one she wanted me to give the card to." Jin frowned.

"Eh?" Crow inquired. "What card?"

"Your Dragon Crow! Even now I sense it! He has your Signer Dragon!" She told him. Crow's facial expression turned from quizzical to that of surprise.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Crow gaped. As quickly as his surprised expression came, it vanished just as fast and his lips formed a sly smile. "So a bonus for me if I win." He added. Jin frowned.

"She wanted me to give you the card as her final wish, but if you think you can win it from me, I like to see you try." He told the orange-haired young man. Crow grinned.

"Of course I'm gonna win it from you." Crow retorted. "Besides, handing me a free card wouldn't really make sense, now would it? Nothing in this world is free. At least, that's what Martha told me, Jack, and Yusei as kids."

"That's why I agreed to her terms." Jin frowned. "The Teal Eyed Demon didn't hesitate on letting me take her life to give you the card; her life for the card. To me it's a sounded like a fair trade at the time." Crow's sheepish smile faded and his lips formed a scowl.

"Her life for a card? Fair trade? Don't make me laugh." Crow told him. "The life of a human being is more important than a card. Sure I want the Signer Dragon that you possess, but I still want to feel like I earned it. Now because you were told to give it me as some dying wish! That's stupid!" Jin sighed at that.

"Have it your way." Jin muttered. "You're only making things harder on yourself, but who am I to stop you? Now let's get this over with! The time for talk is over!" Jin activated his duel disk after that. Crow did the same.

"That's one thing we can agree on!" Crow spoke. The 2 young men drew their 5 card starting hands.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first, Birdbrain!" Jin declared. "Draw!" (Jin's hand: 6 cards.) Jin observed his hand and he grinned in satisfaction. He pulled a card from his hand and set it, along with 2 cards. "I set 1 monster and 2 cards. Next up, I activate the field spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison. I end my turn there." (Jin's hand: 2 cards.) Jin gestured to Crow. "Now it's your turn. Let's see what you got." Crow just chuckled lightly.

"You want to see what I got?" So be it!" Crow declared. "I draw!" (Crow's hand, 6 cards.) Crow smiled at his hand. He pulled a card from his hand revealed it before playing it.

"I activate the continuous spell, Black Whirlwind!" Crow announced. "Now every time I Normal Summon a Blackwing monster, I can add 1 Blackwing from my Deck to my hand that has less ATK than the monster I Normal Summoned!"

"I see…" Jin mused. "So you use a Swarm tactic to get your Extra Deck monsters out. A very classic approach nowadays…" Crow shrugged it off and continued his turn.

"I Normal Summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow declared. A hooded bird appeared onto Crow's field. It's sharp talons that also posed as hands had drills on them. (Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Level 4 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/800.) As soon as Crow did so, his continuous spell card glowed.

"Thanks to Black Whirlwind, I can now add to my hand 1 Blackwing monster that less ATK than Bora." Crow continued. A card ejected itself out of his duel disk and he added it to his hand, but not before revealing it to Jin. It was Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. Jin just stared at Crow as he continued. Crow grabbed 1 other cards from his hand, along with the Gale he added via his spell and slapped them onto his duel disk.

"Now since I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Summon both Gale and Kris!" Crow announced. A blue-winged bird appeared onto Crow's field, next to a young bird with red eyes. (Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, Level 3 DARK Winged-Beast-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1300/400. Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn, Level 4 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK: 1900/300. Crow's hand: 3 cards.) Crow thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Crow declared. "Bora the Spear, attack his face-down monster!" Bora compiled to the order Crow gave him and charged towards Jin's face-down monster, drills spinning at a fast rate. The drills pierced right through the monster's defensive shell and iit flipped face-up. Jin chuckled at that as he took the 700 points of damage, leaving him with 3300 LP left.

"Thanks for that Crow." Jin remarked, a sly smile on his lips. "You've just sealed your fate." Crow rolled his eyes at that.

"Seriously? More "Destiny" nonsense?" Crow retorted in irritation.

"Fool! This has nothing to do with "Destiny", as you so put it!" Jin shot back. "You just activated my Shaddoll Squamata's effect!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh?!" Crow gaped.

"When my Squamata is flipped, I can destroy 1 monster you control!" Jin continued. He pointed at Gale the Whirlwind. "I'm not sure why you did not Synchro Summon, but alas, say goodbye to your 1 and only Tuner monster present on your field!" The ghostly form of Squamata appeared and blasted Gale the Whirlwind in the chest; thus destroying it. Crow covered his face with his arms.

"Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow called out to his fallen monster. Once the dust settled, Crow lowered his arms from his face. He pointed his right index finger at Jin.

"Yeah well, you have no other defenses in regards to monsters, so Kris the Crack of Dawn, attack Jin directly!" Crow commanded. The dark-blue winged bird swooped upward, then proceeded to fly downward and towards Jin. As the monster came ever so closer, Jin chuckled at that. THis confused Crow a bit.

"You seriously think that's gonna work Crow?" Jin inquired. "The reason I took damage from your Bora's attack is because I allowed it. I could have easily put an end to your Summons if I so wanted to, but I did not."

"What do you mean?" Crow demanded.

"Crow! Shaddoll monsters are the punishers for swarm base decks!" Aura frowned. Jin thrusted his right hand forward.

"Aura is correct!" Jin agreed. "And now I activate the continuous trap, Shaddoll Core! Upon activation, it Special Summons itself to my field as a monster card." The trap revealed itself, then appeared on Jin's field in DEF mode. A several brown snake-like creatures appeared. (Shaddoll Core, Level 9 DARK Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1450/1950.) Crow clenched his teeth, then glanced at his hand again. He grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Crow concluded. (Crow's hand: 1 card.) Jin placed his hand on top of his deck.

"Then it's my turn." Jin spoke. "Draw!" (Jin's hand: 3 cards.) Jin observed the card he drew and he grinned slyly before continuing. "Here Crow, I'll be generous and play Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

"Fine by me!" Crow declared as both he and Jin drew cards from the top of their decks until they had 6 cards in their hands. Once Jin drew the last card, he observed his fresh hand. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Crow, you shall experience a lockdown." Jin mused as he pulled 2 cards from his hand. "I activate the Spell card, Shaddoll Fusion!" The spell card appeared onto the field. It had a darker color scheme to that of Polymerization, to an extent. "Thanks to this, I fuse my Shaddoll Core with my Shaddoll Hedgehog with my Shaddoll Squamata in my hand!" Both monsters went into the Graveyard. As did so, not only did Jin's field spell gain 2 counters, but the Fusion Portal appeared above Jin. "I Fusion Summon! Level 5! El Shaddoll Winda!" The Fusion Portal exploded and brought forth the purple and green dressed female spellcaster. (El Shaddoll Wind, Level 5 DARK Spellcaster-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/800. Curse of the Shadow Prison's Spellstone Counters: 2. Jin's hand: 3 cards.) Suddenly, his graveyard glowed a dark purple, as did his deck.

"What's going on?" Crow demanded.

"Since Squamata was sent to the Graveyard via an effect, I send Shaddoll Falco to the Graveyard. As for Hedgehog, he lets me get a Shaddoll monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Shaddoll Beast." Once Jin had done such action, He grabbed Falco's card from his Graveyard and placed it face-down in a free Monster Zone. "Since Falco was sent to the Graveyard via an effect, I can Special Summon it face-down." Crow watched as Jin made his moves. Jin then grabbed another card from his hand.

"I Normal Summon Shaddoll Dragon." Jin continued. A dark dragon-like humanoid emerged onto his field. (Shaddoll Dragon, Level 4 DARK Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1900/0.) Crow tensed at this. Jin thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Jin declared. "Shaddoll Dragon, attack Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" The dark dragon-humanoid launched itself at the Winged-Beast-type monster, hoping to tear it to shreds. Crow grinned and thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the trap, Blackwing - Bombardment!" Crow announced. Now by tributing Kris, my Bora gains its ATK points until the End Phase!" Just as Krist vanished, Bora glowed and his ATK rose to 3600, which made it stronger than Shaddoll Dragon. Or so Crow thought. Jin's lips formed a dark smile at Crow's move.

"An interesting tactic Crow." Jin noted. "However, I had a feeling you'd do that! That's why I had this prepared!"

"What?"

"I activate Forbidden Lance from my hand!" Jin called out as he played the quick-play spell from his hand. "With this, your Bora loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by Spell/Trap cards! That includes _your own_!"

"What?!" Crow gasped. Shaddoll Dragon pierced right through Bora; thus destroying it. The attack forced Crow to cover his face from debris of the attack. (Crow's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000.) Jin's smile did not falter as he glanced at Winda.

"I'm not done yet Crow!" Jin declared. "Winda, attack Crow directly!" Winda lifted her staff upward and shot out some dark energy from it directly at Crow. As the attack was nearing connection, Crow chuckled.

"Impressive, but I have this! Go Black Wing Revenge!" Crow announced. Said trap revealed itself to Jin. Jin scoffed.

"Fine. So what if you get 2 Blackwing Crest Tokens? I'll just destroy 1 of them now!" Jin shot back. Just as he did, Winda's attack redirected to one of the tokens; thus destroying it. Jin grabbed 2 cards from his hand and placed them into his duel disk.

"I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn." Jin concluded. (Jin's hand: 1 card. Crow's hand: 6 cards. Crow's LP: 3000. Jin's LP: 3300.) Crow placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"I cannot give up here." Crow muttered. His expression changed to that of determination. "My turn! I draw!" (Crow's hand: 7 cards.) Crow observed his hand to see if he could figure out a way to defeat Jin. Not this turn obviously. But some time within the future turns he would have.

 _Shaddoll is an archetype that focuses on canceling and punishing swarm decks. And the Blackwings are one of the biggest of swarm decks. Crow's at a disadvantage._ Aura thought with a frown, clutching her arm tightly. _Yet he's doing this just for my small life… Dammit!_

"I Tribute my Token in order to Summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn." Crow began. The Crest Token vanished only to be replaced by the giant bird. (Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, Level 5 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800 (originally 2000)/900.) Jin stared at Crow and his monster; not saying a word. Black Whirlwind glowed, then Crow added another Blackwing monster from his Deck to his hand. Crow then grabbed another card from his hand.

"Since I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Summon this! Come! Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust!" Crow declared. A black winged bird appeared onto Crow's field, it had red around the top of his head. (Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust, Level 2 DARK Winged-Beast-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 600 (originally 800)/800.) Crow then raised his right hand upwards before continuing. "Now! I tune the Level 2 Harmattan the Dust and Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn!" However, the monsters did not turn into orange outlines, nor did their Levels turn into white stars. Crow glanced down at his duel disk, a question mark appeared above his head.

"What's going on?! Why won't they respond?!" Crow demanded. He glared at Jin with his eyes narrowed. "What did you do?!" At his response, Jin chuckled.

"Ha! You really _are_ a birdbrain!" Jin shot back. "As long as my El Shaddoll Winda is face-up on the field, all players can only Special Summon monsters once per turn!"

"What?!" Crow clenched his fists in frustration. "No! My tactics have been shut down! My Extra Deck is useless this turn!"

"That's right." Jin replied. "I suggest you give up now. Otherwise you'll just be hurting yourself in this pointless duel."

"Crow please! Just stop! There's no need for you to do this! You're deck is at the biggest disadvantage against the Shaddolls! Please just let me do what needs to be done!" Aura begged sadly. Crow glanced back at Aura and he shook his head.

"No, I will _not_ back down!" Crow reminded her. "I may not have access to my Extra Deck this turn, but that does not matter!"

"Hoh?" Jin wondered. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Just watch me!" Crow shot back. "Battle! Go Sirocco! Attack El Shaddoll Winda!" The massive bird leapt forward towards the Fusion monster.

"Why attack when my monster is stronger?" Jin questioned.

"By the time you find out, it'll be too late!" Crow grinned. "During the damage calculation, I activate the effect of Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand! By sending it to the graveyard, my Blackwing gains 1400 ATK!" Jin grunted, then thrusted his right hand forward.

"In that case, I activate the Trap, Purushaddoll Aeon!" Jin countered. "Now by sending my Shaddoll Beast to the Graveyard, my Fusion monsters gains 1000 ATK/DEF until this turn's End Phase! But at the End Phase, my monster will go into face-down DEF position. Not like that matters!"

"Oh no!" Crow gaped. "Now his monster's ATK is equal to mine! (Winda's ATK/DEF: 2200 + 1000 = 3200/800 + 1000 = 1800. Sirocco the Dawn's ATK: 1800 + 1400 = 3200.) Jin drew 1 card due to Shaddoll Beast being sent to the Graveyard via a card effect. Both monsters clashed several times before self destructing.

"Since El Shaddoll WInda was sent to the Graveyard, I add back my Shaddoll Fusion to my hand." Jin explained. But now look at you, you may be able to use your Extra Deck now that WInda is no longer on my field, but what good is a Tuner monster if you have nothing to tune it with?" Crow observed his hand before smiling.

"You're right non that." Crow agreed. "But with Winda gone, I can now Special Summon as many times as I want! Speaking of which, I Special Summon Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun to my field since I control a Blackwing monster!" A light blue armored bird appeared next to Harmattan the Dust. (Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun, Level 3 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 500 (originally 800)/1500. Crow's hand: 4 cards.) Crow then grabbed the card he added.

"I now Special Summon a 2nd Bora the Spear!" Crow declared. The drill-wielding bird appeared onto the field. It's ATK dropped to 1400 due to the effect of Jin's field spell, but that did not matter at this given moment. Crow had all the necessary requirements to bring out a Level 6, or Level 5 Synchro monster. Crow raised his right arm upwards.

"Now, I shall Synchro Summon for real this time!?" Crow grinned. Jin stared as Harmattan the Dust and Bora the Spear turned into orange outlines, each of their Levels began white stars. "I tune my Level 2 Harmattan the Dust with Level 4 Bora the Spear!" Jin watched without saying a word as Crow began to chant. "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!" Jin eyed the black armored Blackwing Synchro monster. (Blackwing Armed Wing, Level 6 DARK Winged-Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2000 (originally 2300)/1000.)

"At least Crow managed to Synchro Summon, but even so." Aura frowned with a worried expression on her face. Crow glanced over his hand again before grabbing 2 cards from his hand and placing them into his duel disk.

"I set 2 cards face-down to end my turn." Crow concluded. (Crow/Jin's hand: 1 card.) Jin chuckled.

"Not bad Crow." Jin noted. "However...I have this! I activate my face-down, El Shaddoll Fusion! Now I take Shaddoll Dragon in my hand with my Core! Oh, and my Core is treated as _any_ attribute! I choose WIND!" Both monsters flew into the Fusion Portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! El Shaddoll Wendigo!" Once the Fusion Portal exploded, the spellcaster appeared onto the field, with what appeared to be a whale behind her. (El Shaddoll Wendigo, Level 6 WIND Psychic-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 200/2800. Jin's hand: 2 cards.) "Since Core was sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, I add back El Shaddoll Fusion to my hand after it's used. Also, since Shaddoll Dragon was sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, not only does my field spell gain another counter, but now 1 of your Spell/Trap cards are gone!" Crow gasped as his Black Wing Trap card shattered. Jin placed his right hand a top of his deck.

"Now that's 1 less card to deal with." Jin muttered. "My turn, draw!" (Jin's hand: 3 cards.) Jin observed the card he drew and he grinned. "Now then, I flip my Shaddoll Falco face-up. When I do that, I Special Summon Winda back onto my field in face-down DEF position. And now that I have, I activate Shaddoll Fusion! Since you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I fuse monsters from my Deck!"

"From your Deck?!" Crow gaped.

"Yes!" Jin smirked. "I fuse Shaddoll Dragon with my The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion from my Deck! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! El Shaddoll Construct!" A light and purple dressed fairy emerged onto Jin's field. (El Shaddoll Construct, Level 8 LIGHT Fairy-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500.)Jin pulled another monster his Deck and sent it to the Graveyard. "Due to my Construct's effect, I get to sent another Shaddoll monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. Such as my Hedgehog. And when he's sent there, I add another copy of Shaddoll Squamata to my hand. But that's not all, your other set card is destroyed!" (Curse of the Shadow Prison's Counters: 6.) Crow watched as his 2nd face-down was destroyed. Jin then raised his right hand upwards before continuing. "Now, I tune my Level 2 Shaddoll Falco with my Level 6 El Shaddoll Wendigo!" Both monsters went into the Synchro Summon Portal, both monsters became orange highlights and their Levels became a total of 8 white stars. Crow widened his eyes.

"Now way!" Crow gasped.

"Yes way!" Jin smirked. "Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 8! Black-Winged Dragon!" Appearing onto Jin's field was none other than Black-Winged Dragon, Crows' Signer Dragon. Aura covered her mouth in horror and shock as the black and red dragon roared at Crow. (Black-Winged Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1600.) Jin thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate my trap, **Shaddoll Black Magic**!" Jin announced. "Now by tributing my face-down Winda, your monster loses ATK equal to that tributed monsters ATK!"

"No! Now my Armed Wing will only have 100 ATK!" Crow realized.

"Correct!" Jin grinned. "But that's not all, by paying half my LP after I attack with a Shaddoll monster, I can destroy that monster, then let 1 other monster I control gain that monster's ATK!" Jin thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! El Shaddoll Construct, attack that weakened Synchro monster!" The light and purple dressed fairy waved its hand and blasted energy waves at the Synchro monster; thus destroying it. The blast from the attack made Crow slide backwards several feet. (Crow's LP: 3000 - 2700 = 300.) Jin grinned in satisfaction.

"Now then...any last words before your Synchro monster sends you to the depths of despair?" Jin smirked as hs Construct shattered and his LP got zapped in half; thus Black-Winged Dragon gained El Shaddoll Construct's ATK. (Black-Winged Dragon's ATK: 2800 * 2 = 5600. Jin's LP: 3300/2 = 1650.) Jin thrusted his right hand forward. Crow had not said anything after Jin asked his question.

"Hoh? Nothing to say? Heh...such lame last words…" Jin mused. "Oh well… This is the end! Battle! Black-Winged Dragon, attack Crow directly with Shadow Squall!" The dragon roared, then prepared its attack. Once that finished, the dragon blasted a reddish-black beam from its mouth; directly at Crow. Aura looked away sadly.

"I just knew I should've stopped this..." She murmured sadly.

"Don't think like that Aura!" Aura gasped, looking up with a shocked expression on her face.

"What do you mean Crow?" Aura questioned. "You have 300 LP and no monsters to defend you. You can't win! If you hadn't stepped in, only _my_ life would be forfeit! Why are you so insistent on doing this?!" Crow turned to face Aura and he gave her a sly smile.

"Did Yusei tell you what I think of you?" Crow questioned. "If he has, you should've known from the start why I was doing all this."

"Eh?" She gaped in surprise, but then she remembered.

" _And if it makes you feel better, Crow definitely likes you back."_ She grew wide eyed, looking at Crow, stunned.

"Crow." She whispered tearfully.

"Aww! How cute!" Jin moved a finger towards his eye to make it seem like he was crying, even though he was not. "Good thing you 2 can be lovebirds in the afterlife! Vanish from my sight Crow! You lose!" At that, Crow smiled.

"Actually Jin, it is _you_ that loses! Crow shot back. "Thanks for destroying my 2 Traps! Because I now can use the full power of my Black Wing Trap card!"

"What do you mean?" Jin questioned.

"I mean this!" Crow grinned. "I banish this trap and another copy of it from my Graveyard in order to destroy Black-Winged Dragon!"

"What?!" Jin gaped.

"But that's not all!" Crow continued. "Upon it being destroyed this way, you take damage equal to its ATK!"

"WHAT?!" Jin's face turned white. Black-Winged Dragon's attack stopped mere inches from Crow's body; thus shattering, as did the dragon. The wave of energy from Black-Winged Dragon blasted Jin several feet before he landed on his back. (Jin's LP: 1650 - 5600 = 0.)

"He won..." Aura whispered, stunned Jin winced as he slowly got on his hands and knees.

"I lost? No I can't… She can't be forgiven for what she did to brother..." He winced. Aura frowned, slowly walking towards Jin so that was standing in front of him.

"Your brother… His name was Ryder, wasn't it?" She asked. Jin grew wide eyed and looked at Aura, shocked as she gave a sad smile. "I thought so. I knew him a while before our duel. He was a regular in the casino bar. Everyone loved him. He was a riot." She said with a small chuckle. "He would go on about his family. His saint-like mother with a gentle touch, his sweet little sister who loves animals, and…" She kneeled down to face Jin. "His dear younger brother who he was so proud of." Jin began tearing up as Aura sadly sighed. "Ryder came to the town for the money. For you guys and he were doing so well… Too well that Malcolm saw him as a threat and gave me the order to take him out. I didn't want to. But if I didn't do it, my Grandpa would've died. Ryder knew this. And even when he was dragged to the mines… He didn't look at me with anger...he actually looked at me with assurance and understanding..." Aura chuckled with a pause, letting a tear fall.

"Your brother was an amazing guy. The first one to have understood my situation and didn't hate me for it. It made me want to hate myself, but something told me he wouldn't have want me to do that." She said with a sad smile. "You know that better than anyone, right?" Jin looked at Aura, shocked as tears began to fall, feeling himself sob. Aura held him, allowing him to cry as he clutched onto her tightly. Crow had begun walking towards them after Aura approached Jin, first watching with a soft look.

 **OC Featured Card(s):**

Shaddoll Black Magic, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Tribute 1 "Shaddoll" monster on your field, and if you do, 1 monster your monster controls loses ATK equal to that tributed monster's ATK. If a "Shaddoll" attacked during the same turn this card was activated: You can destroy 1 "Shaddoll" monster you control and pay half your LP, and if you do, 1 monster on your field gains ATK equal to the monster destroyed by this card's effect. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Black Magic" per turn.

0713MM: Well! That was an interesting chapter was it not?


	37. Chapter 37

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 37! The WRGP Arc has FINALLY arrived! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. All I own is this fanfic for the 5Ds franchise. Chapter start!**

Chapter 37

"Once per turn, Wisel absorbs a Synchro monster on your field-"

"Stop!"

Yusei gasped before he slowly stood up panting with sweat. "It was a dream." He spoke softly. He frowned as he got out of bed, getting dressed before getting on his D-Wheel and drove off for a while; reaching the view of the City. He got off and walked over looking out with a frown.

"Huh, didn't know you were here." He turned,surprised to see Aura. She wore her clothes, but with no hat or ribbon as she walked to stand next to him, looking out.

"Aura what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Imsoniac remember? I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went for a ride and came here." she replied, leaning on the railing. "What about you? You look pale."

"To put it simply, nightmare." Yusei answered sheepishly.

"Of the Meklord Emperors?" She guessed. Yusei nodded in response.

"Right." He replied.

"Thought so. You may not realize it, but you've been on edge ever since that night. You're obviously bothered by the Meklord Emperor and how they're able to steal Synchros." She stated. "Crow told me that you've been doing practice duels with Jack on figuring out strategy that doesn't involve Synchro Summoning and it hasn't been going well." Yusei nodded at that.

"Yeah." Yusei retorted. "I figured that if didn't Synchro Summon, that the Meklord Emperor wouldn't be able to absorb our monsters. But despite that, Jack is right. Tossing away Synchro monsters would be like tossing away a part of our soul. At least, that's what Jack had said."

"Yeah reasonable. I mean, I don't think I could ever toss away Synchro monsters, least of all my angels and my dragons." She agreed with a nod. "But if you keep overthinking this, you'll end up becoming a mess." Yusei leaned forward on the rail, and put his hands on it.

"You're right about that." Yusei remarked. Aura gave a small smile.

"Like I said, you're overthinking it. Sometimes the answer is right in front of you, you just need to take time to see it instead of rushing it." She told him. "And believe me, it's happened to me more times than I can count." He chuckled at that.

"I can believe that." He smiled. "But maybe you're right. I should try to relax a little on this."

"Good. Now you should head back and get to bed. We got to go to that WRGP Premier party tomorrow." She told him.

"Right." Yusei turned to get back on D-Wheel, but he stopped and turned back to Aura. "But why are you up here Sister?"

"Again insomnia, remember?" She said, pointing at herself. Normally, this would fool people, but Yusei was not just some random person. His cobalt blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"You cannot fool me, Sister." Yusei told her. "You say that's the reason, but I remember you said that you had visions via the Crimson Dragon. You also said that they keep you up all night, hence the insomnia. Am I right or wrong?"

"You are right but I also told you guys before at the hospital visions always come in my sleep; making it almost impossible for me to get back to sleep. Hence me making me an insomniac now. It's not like I had a vision or anything now. Now almost all the time, I can't get back to sleep." She frowned. "You're overthinking it Brother." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I worry about you and with what had happened with Jin." He frowned.

"No it's fine. You have every right to be worried and suspicious." She assured him with a weak smile. "I'm pretty sure everyone is keeping a close on me now." She sighed before continuing. "Look I'm fine. Just a little insomnia. I'll go home a little later. Now you go home ok? Jack and Crow will get even more worried about you if you stay out too long."

"Fair enough. But we'll worry about you too; especially Crow." He added. She flushed lightly as he patted her back. "Night."

"Night." She spoke softly. "And remember what I said, don't overthink it and take your time." Yusei nodded in response and headed over to his D-Wheel and hopping on it, along with putting on his red helmet. Once he did, he revved up his D-Wheel and drove off. (Most likely back to Zora's place.)

"Good morning everybody! The day you all have waited for is finally here! The first ever World Riding Grand Prix!" The large crowd cheered loudly in the stadium. The day of the WRGP had finally arrived as Yusei walked with his friends of Team 5Ds on one side, the other Team Unicorn, their opponents. "Neo Domino City is more excited than in the Fortune Cup! To commemorate this first tournament! It's taking place at Moment's birthplace! Block A preliminaries will be held at Memorial Circuit, the site of the Fortune Cup. The first match is incredible for the preliminaries!" MC announced. "Team Unicorn conquered the Atlantis Cup! The three members are Breo, Andre, and Jean! Facing them are Fortune Cup winner Yusei Fudo, former King Jack Atlas, and Akiza Izinski; they're Team 5Ds! Two tournament favorites clash on the first day! Who would've expected this?!"

"I still wish _I_ could be up there dueling…" Crow grumbled as he walked alongside the rest of his friends.

"It can't be helped Crow. Your arm is still broken, so we can't have you dueling out there." Bruno said, as he typed on the computer.

"Yeah. So just leave it to Akiza. She'll make sure to do her best for the both of you." Leo grinned.

"Leo's right." Luna added.

"Thanks you 2." Crow smiled lightly at both Leo and Luna. From the other side, Jean looked at Team 5Ds, noticing Crow's cast.

"So Crow had an accident before the tournament. That explains why Akiza Izinski is dueling instead." He remarked.

"Think that'll be a problem?" Andre asked. "We don't know much on her dueling."

"True. Since our info is based from the Fortune Cup, but it won't matter so long as we follow the plan; we'll win as a team." Jean told him.

"You got that right Jean." Breo grinned. He looked over at one of their monitors. "Oh and what do you know? They've fallen deeper into our trap. They sent Jack out first. Just as we've anticipated." Andre smirked at that and put his helmet on and went over to his D-Wheel; revving it up and getting onto the track. Jack Atlas was on his own D-Wheel in lane next to him. Jack glanced at Andre.

"Alright Andre; time for my Power Deck to clash with yours." Jack spoke. Andre glanced over at Jack and he chuckled.

"We shall find out, Jack." Andre retorted coolly. The countdown began as the 2 Turbo Duelists revved up their engines of their D-Wheels. **3...2..1 ACCELERATION!** And with that, both duelist sped off. Both D-Wheels were neck and neck until Jack's D-Wheel passed the first corner white line. Jack grinned to himself in satisfaction. Andre took notice of this and rolled his eyes.

 _You can have your little victory, Jack Atlas._ Andre thought. _It won't matter in the end._ Jack moved his right hand to the top of his deck.

"I draw!" Jack declared. (Jack's hand: 6 cards, Andre's hand: 5 cards.) Jack glanced at his hand he grinned.

 _With these 2 cards, I can bring out Red Dragon Archfiend this turn._ Jack thought. Jack pulled a card out of his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

"To start off, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Primitive Butterfly from my hand!" A 4-winged purple butterfly appeared onto Jack's field. (Primitive Butterfly, Level 5 WIND Insect-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/900. Jack's hand: 5 cards.) At the sight of the butterfly, Leo sweat-dropped.

"Uhh… What's Jack doing with a butterfly in his Deck?" Leo questioned. "Doesn't that go against Jack's power instincts?"

"Leo." Luna sighed at her brother.

"Don't worry Leo, this is part of Jack's strategy." Yusei told him. Leo glanced at Yusei, then back at the monitor that Bruno was looking over.

"I should hope so." Leo spoke. Andre watched carefully as Jack then summoned Dark Resonator form his hand. (Jack's hand: 4 cards.) Jack then raised his right arm upwards and began to chant.

"I tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator with my Level 5 Primitive Butterfly!" Both monsters flew into the air and became white stars that added up to Level 8. "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The black and red-scaled dragon emerged from the green Synchro Summon pillar and onto Jack's field.

"Yes!" Crow grinned and he pumped his not broken arm into the air. "Go Jack!"

"So Jack went for his ace monster. Just as we anticipated." Jean smirked as he watched the 2 speed around the track via one of their monitors. "And soon will fall right into his downfall."

"Right Jean." Breo agreed. They watched as Jack placed 2 cards face-down and ended his turn. (Jack's hand: 2 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards.) Andre put his right hand on top of his deck.

"Not bad for a first turn coming from the mighty Jack Atlas." Andre remarked. "However, I too can make a big play. Draw!" (Andre's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Jack/Andre's SC: 1.) He smiled at his hand, then looked up at Jack, speeding ahead of him. "You know Jack, I should be thanking you for possessing a monster with at least 2000 ATK points."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I mean this! Since you control a monster with at least 2000 ATK, I can Special Summon Voltic Knight from my hand. When I do this, its Level is reduced by 1!" An electric knight emerged onto Andre's field wielding an electric sword and shield. (Voltic Knight, Level 4 (originally Level 5) LIGHT Thunder-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600. Andre's hand: 5 cards.) Andre then pulled another monster from his hand. "Next I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Voltic Bear Cub!" A small electric bear appeared onto Andre's field next to Voltic Knight. (Voltic Bear Cub, Level 1 LIGHT Beast-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 800/500. Andre's hand: 4 cards.) Andre raised his right arm upwards; his 2 monsters becoming 5 white stars.

"I now tune my Level 1 Voltic Bear Cub with my Level 4 Voltic Knight!" Andre declared. The green pillar shined brightly as the Level 5 Synchro monster emerged onto Andre's field. "Come out! Level 5! Thunder Unicorn!" An blue furred unicorn emerged onto Andre's field. It bore a lightning bolt for its horn. (Thunder Unicorn, Level 5 LIGHT Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800.)

"He managed to Synchro Summon." Akiza frowned.

"But Thunder Unicorn only has 2200 ATK, it's not enough to beat Red Dragon Archfiend." Leo frowned. Yusei looked at the monitor and read the effects of Andre's 2 monsters. He shook his head.

"Don't be so certain Leo." Yusei told him.

"Huh?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Thunder Unicorn has two effects. One is that it can decrease the opponent's monster's ATK by 500 for every monster Andre controls. The other is that when it's destroyed in battle, Andre can Special Summon it again from the Graveyard." Bruno explained.

"But if Andre uses Thunder Unicorn's effect to decrease Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK, he can't attack with any other monsters this turn." Crow pointed out. Andre thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the effect of my Voltic Knight and Voltic Bear Cub in the Graveyard." Andre spoke. "When I use them as Synchro Material, Knight revives itself and Bear Cub destroys 1 of your Spell/Trap cards!"

"What?!" Jack gaped. Andre pointed at the card to the left of Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I think that one should begone." Andre spoke. The card shattered and revealed itself to be King's Change Tactics. Jack grit his teeth at that and Andre chuckled. "King's Change Tactics huh? With that, you could swap Red Dragon Archfiend out for a different Synchro monster, as its Level is less than or equal to the returned monster."

"Tsk… Lucky guess…" Jack grumbled.

"I beg to differ." Andre retorted. "Now then, I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect to reduce your Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by 1000!" Red Dragon Archfiend cried out as its ATK dropped to 2000. Andre then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Go Thunder Unicorn! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Super Charging Bolt!" The Unicorn neighed before charging at the demonic dragon; its lightning bolt horn flashed with electricity. Soon after, the attack pierced right through Red Dragon Archfiend and caused an explosion on Jack's side of the field.

"Jack!" Crow called out.

"Humph. There's go Red Dragon Archfiend." Jean smirked. The smoke began to clear and Jack sped right through it, followed by Andre. Red Dragon Archfiend remained face-up on the field. This surprised Breo, Jean, Andre, and the rest of Team 5Ds.

"Hey, how did Red Dragon Archfiend survive?" Leo wondered.

"Leo look!" Luna pointed as Jack sped by them. Even though it was for just a brief moment, they could see the spirit of Trust Guardian defending Jack's dragon before it vanished.

"How did your dragon survive?!" Andre demanded.

"You should really pay attention." Jack scoffed. "But to answer your question seriously, I activated my face-down card. It's called Guardian's Trust. When a Synchro monster I control is attacked, I can shuffle the original Tuner monster used to Summon said Synchro monster into the Deck, then I can send another Tuner monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, when I do this, that sent Tuner monster is treated as being sent to the Graveyard for that Synchro monster's Summon. Of course, the Tuner monster I chose to send to the Graveyard is Trust Guardian!"

"Say what now?!" Jean gaped.

"Whoa! He managed to protect his dragon from destruction!" Breo agreed. Andre grit his teeth in slight irritation.

"Fine. But you still take the damage!" Andre pointed out. Jack grunted as his LP decreased. (Jack's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800. Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2000 - 400 = 1600. Andre's hand: 4 cards.) Andre grabbed 2 cards from his hand put them into his Duel Disk. "I end my turn with 2 face-downs. You're up, Jack!" Jack placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"Humph! You don't have to tell me!" Jack retorted. "Draw!" (Jack's hand: 3 cards. Andre's hand: 2 cards. Jack/Andre's SC: 2. Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600.) "Jack glanced at Andre and smiled. "Oh one more thing I forgot about my Guardian's Trust Trap card. It's Continuous! Which means I can swap Tuners out once per turn during either players turn!"

"What?!" Andre gaped.

"I shall do so now!" Jack remarked. "I shuffle Trust Guardian into my Deck and sent Flare glowed Resonator to the Graveyard! With this, my dragon gains 300 ATK!" Red Dragon Archfiend glowed red as its ATK increased to 2900 after Jack had swapped Tuner monsters out of his Graveyard.

"This is bad." Breo noted. "If this keeps up, Jack can continuously swap his Tuner monsters out of the Graveyard to help his Synchro monsters."

"Don't worry Breo." Jean reassured him. "Andre's got this handled. Just watch." Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Jack declared. "Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Thunder Unicorn! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Dragon Archfiend's fists powered up; thus the dragon released a wave of fire at the unicorn. Just as the attack neared closer, Andre thrusted his right hand forward.

"It's a shame your attack won't damage me." Andre retorted. "I activate my face-downs! Go Dimensional Wall and Thunder Shock!" Both of Andre's face-downs revealed themselves. "Dimensional Wall makes you the damage instead of me. But since Chain Links work backwards...that means Thunder Shock can reduce the ATK/DEF of 1 monster on the field to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. But none of our monsters can be destroyed in battle this turn. I choose my own Thunder Unicorn of course!"

"What?!"

"With the chain working backwards...that's means-!" Leo realized.

"Jack will be taking his own dragon's ATK as damage!" Akiza finished Leo's sentence.

"That's 2900 points of damage!" Bruno gasped. The attack struck the wall that formed around Andre's field, then bounced back and hit Jack.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Jack cried out as the damage hit him and his D-Wheel spun out of control for a moment before eventually regaining control of his D-Wheel. (Jack's LP: 3800 - 2900 = 900.)

"Jack!" Yusei gasped.

"This is bad. He's almost past the safety line." Crow frowned. Bruno then looked at the computer and gasped.

"Yusei, look at this!" He called.

"What is it?" Yusei questioned, looking to see the screen.

"Something entered the air intake." Bruno told him. "Should he make a pit stop? It means we'll have less Speed Counters than them."

"Safety first. Jack should make a pit stop." Yusei replied. He glanced over at Leo before adding. "Leo, tell Jack to take a pit stop with our equipment we have."

"Right!" Leo said grabbing the sign.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Jack finished. (Jack/Andre's hand: 2 cards.) "I'll stop your tricks! You'll stop stealing my power when I acquire power you can't steal!" Then Jack saw the pitboard sign off the corner of his left eye. His expression showed that of shocked before scowling as he sped past. "Unbelievable! You want me to make a pit stop now?! You must be kidding! I'm continuing this duel!"

"Jack is gonna continue dueling?!" Bruno panicked. Crow rolled his eyes as Yusei and Akiza watched carefully.

"Stubborn as always." Crow muttered. Andre placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"Then it's back to me. Draw!" Andre declared. (Andre's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Jack/Andre's SC: 3. Jack's LP: 900. Andre's LP: 4000.) He looked at his hand, then back at the field. He chuckled.

"Even if you use your trap, Guardian's Trust's effect, you cannot save yourself from defeat!" Andre grinned. "I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect! Now for every monster I control, your monster loses 500 ATK per monster I control!" Jack scowled as his dragon's ATK dropped to 1900

"So what? I only take 300 points of damage!" Jack shot back. "That's not gonna be enough to beat me this turn and you know it!" At Jack's retort, Andre smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Andre inquired.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Here! I'll show you! I activate the effect of my Voltic Twin-Bladed Warrior! By discarding it from my hand, I can target 1 LIGHT Beast-type, Thunder-type, or a monster with Thunder or Voltic in its card name I control, when I do this, that target can attack _twice_ during this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Jack's eyes widened, shocked. Andre thrusted his right hand forward.

"In other words, you lose!" Andre grinned. "Battle! Thunder Unicorn! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Super Charging Bolt!" The unicorn charged towards Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack glanced at his face-down, then back at his dragon, then at his face-up continuous trap card, then at Andre.

 _If I'm going out, I'm letting my dragon stay on the field!_ Jack thought. Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the effect of Guardian's Trust! I shuffle Flare Resonator back into the Deck in order to send Trust Guardian back to the Graveyard! Now Red Dragon Archfiend is safe from destruction as long as I give up 400 of its ATK!"

"What?!" Andre gaped.

"But that means-!" Breo began; just as shocked as Andre. Even Jean too, was surprised, to say the least.

"That Red Dragon Archfiend can survive _both_ of Andre's attacks!" Jean finished, a shocked expression on his face. "I did not expect Jack to let his monster stay on the field while it also became weaker at the same time." Jack glanced at his Team's station.

 _Sorry guys…_ Jack thought. _I couldn't give us a lead on them. But me losing will not be in vain! Akiza will kick this guy's ass! And use my Red Dragon Archfiend to do it!_ Jack watched as the 1st attack connected, not only weakening his dragon down to 1500 ATK, but also shaving off 300 of his LP; leaving him with 600 LP left. His D-Wheel spun out of control again, but he regained control of it shortly after.

"That's the first hit!" Leo panicked. "Now here comes the second!" The electric unicorn charged again at Andre's command. Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"Trust Guardian effect!" Jack called out. "I reduce my dragon's ATK by 400 to prevent it from being destroyed!"

"Fine! Doesn't save you from defeat!" Andre shot back. "Super Charging Bolt!" The unicorn charged again and sent shocks through Jack's dragon. Even though it wasn't destroyed, Jack too, felt the shocks. He cried out as his remaining 600 LP dropped down to 0. Then as the smoke came from his D-Wheel the wheel suddenly stopped much to his shock. "

What?!" Jack gasped. The air intake exploded as Jack's D-Wheel spun out of control, causing a crash as he was sent flying; much to everyone's horror.

 **0713MM: So chapter 37 ends with a crash and burn for the almighty Jack Atlas! Shame he didn't take his friends warning. As for why I didn't follow the anime's version of the duel is because I wanted it to be different while I having the same end result from episode 98. As for Episode 99's duel result, I'm changing that up. You'll see once I write out chapter 38.^^**


	38. Chapter 38

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 38 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, the Qualifying Round continues. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. Chapter start!**

Chapter 38

Akiza blinked several times before fully opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry for several moments; getting accustomed to the new light within the room she was in. She could clearly tell it was a room based on the fact that it had a ceiling and walls around it. But the question is, what room was this? Once her vision was fully clear to her, her eyes widened in shock and horror. She was in some sort of prison-like labatorary. She tried to move her arms and legs, only to find that not only did they not budge, but she felt a jolt of electricity shock her body. She yelped out in pain from the shock.

"Where the hell am I?" Akiza wondered aloud. "This can't be the Facility. Their binds don't shock you when you move."

"That's because this isn't the Facility….traitor…"

"That voice…" Akiza spoke softly. Her brown eyes widened in shock in realization. "N-No…..! It cannot be…..!"

"But it is, traitor!" The voice replied sadistically; revealing the face of the figure who spoke. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. Brown hair, green business clothes, brown eyes (the eye that got stabbed out by Aura's monster got replaced by an electrical eye with the same eye color). Akiza grit her teeth angrily.

"Sayer…!" Akiza spat at the man. "Why are you here? Wherever this is. And more importantly…. _how the hell did you escape the Facility_?!" At Akiza's outburst, Sayer laughed darkly.

"My my! How curious you are, Akiza Izinski!" Sayer chided her. Akiza's glare at Sayer hardened, which forced him to sigh. "Alright alright! The person who freed me is-!"

" _Do not_ reveal my name, Sayer." A woman's voice spoke from the shadows of the room dangerously. Sayer flinched at the tone of voice his Boss used, but he did not say anything back. Akiza glanced over at the shadowed woman who had spoken towards Sayer. Akiza could not see her body, nor her face. She noticed that one half of the figure's face revealed one eye was brown. The other half of the figure's face was covered by some mask. She also noticed some blonde hair coming out the side ends of the shadowed figures' facial mask. Akiza also noticed that the shadowed figures' breathing was partly artificial/mechanical, to an extent. But Akiza did not pay much mind to this. She looked up and down the body again. Even though it was shadowed, Akiza could clearly see the outlines of machinery. The shadowed figure glanced at Sayer.

"Tell Akiza Izinski what has been transpiring in Neo Domino City. Since you know…..she's been "out cold" for awhile…" The shadowed figure told Sayer. Sayer nodded in response.

"Very well." Sayer bowed. The shadowed figure nodded, then turned around and left the room; closing the door behind her. After the shadowed figure left, Sayer turned back to face the chained up Akiza; a dark smile present on his face. Akiza only glared at him in response.

"Why the hell am I here Sayer?" Akiza demanded. "And more importantly, _where_ the hell am I?" Sayer silently cursed. He couldn't reveal the name of the actual location.

"Oh this place?" Sayer spoke. "It's one of Arcadia's new facilities." Akiza raised an eyebrow at that answer, but did not retort to it. After a moment, Akiza retorted.

"Is that so?" Akiza questioned. "I do not recall any Arcadia facility having so much advanced technology." Sayer grit his teeth at that.

 _Shit_ Sayer thought. _The 2nd facility of Arcadia Akiza had entered had more advanced technology than the first one she went to! Dammit! So much for that plan to throw her off!_

"Well…" Sayer began.

"Cut the crap Sayer." Akiza snapped. "What did you do to me? Explain to me why I'm chained up!"

"Ha! You're one to make demands!" Sayer retorted maliciously. "Considering the situation you're in right now…..you have no right to demand anything!" After Sayer said that, Akiza fell silent. This pleased the insane Psychic Duelist to almost no end.

"...What's your game this time Sayer?" Akiza seethed hatefully at her former "boss". Sayer stared at the red-head with an equal hateful stare before he sighed and pulled out a remote from his jacket. Akiza eyed it for a brief moment before she released a hoarse chuckle.

"What are you gonna do? Shock me to the death?" Akiza inquired. "These cuffs are already doing that." When Sayer pressed a button on the remote, she did not get shocked. Instead, what appeared before her was a screen. It was showing the inside of the massive Blue-Eyes Dome.

"Look." Sayer spoke. He pressed another button, zooming on the Team 5Ds station. "Notice anything, Akiza Izinski?" Akiza stared at the screen, glancing over each person carefully. She could easily see Crow, Leo, Luna and Bruno. When she glanced over to the lane section they had, her eyes widened in absolute shock to see...well herself! Talking with _Yusei Fudo_!

"Who's that on the D-Wheel?" Akiza questioned, utmost fearing the answer and her theory being proved right. Sayer glanced over at Akiza. And to the teenage girl's horror, he had a malicious/insane smile on his lips.

"See?! This is _why_ you don't need friends Akiza!" Sayer told her with insanity in his voice. "Look at what they've done to you! They've turned you into a oblivious, clueless dumbass who can't figure out that that person on that D-Wheel is _her_!" The moment Sayer said that, Akiza's face turned deathly pale.

"N-No… You couldn't have!" Akiza cried out. Sayer's malicious smile widened upon hearing Akiza's horrified response.

"Oh but I did!" Sayer sneered. "That's right Akiza! I _cloned_ you!"

"N-No… How could you have?!" Akiza began, her horrified expression still present on her face.

"How could I have? Well let's see…...you got knocked out cold long before that stupid party for that tournament that'll benefit my bosses and colleagues quite well…." Sayer spoke. He continued before Akiza could say anything. "As for how I cloned you…...let's just say I got some of your blood while you were on one of the many lab tables in this facility. Of course, you were knocked out and didn't feel me doing that prick into her right arm. Once I did that, I started created your clone. And for a first attempt, I did quite well! Of course, that clone is a prototype, but still... It has all your memories, your personality, your looks…. Hell, it even has _your deck_! I'd say that's a _Perfect Clone of the Perfect Psychic Duelist Soldier_!" Akiza's body had begun to shake violently from his explanation.

"N-No way…" She spoke, shocked.

"Yes way!" Sayer's dark smile did not vanish when he spoke. "And you want to know the best part Akiza? You're _boyfriend_ , Yusei Fudo, is fucking oblivious to this fact! He think he's talking with _you_! _Comforting you_! _Reassuring you_ that you'll do just fine out there and give Team 5Ds a win for the Qualifiers Round! Not only is that Satellite Reject oblivious, but so are his friends! Ha! Some friends they are to you!" Akiza watched, a horrified expression on her face as Yusei talked with her clone; a warm smile on his face as he did.

"Remember Akiza, you're no longer alone." Yusei spoke.

"Thanks Yusei." Her clone said with a smile.

Akiza couldn't help but feel hurt upon Yusei saying this. Not to her, but to a clone of her as she looked down.

 _Why?..._ Akiza thought sadly. _I….I thought we had something going Yusei…. Guess I was wrong…_ Sayer took notice of Akiza's downcast look and he laughed internally.

 _Oh man! This is just TOO PERFECT!_ Sayer thought gleefully.

"Akiza, you can forget about those "friends" of yours and join me again." Sayer spoke to her. "If they truly are your friends…. Wouldn't they be concerned about you? To make sure you're alright? But from the looks of things from watching them…..they do not even look like they miss you….. Especially that Satellite Reject…"

"I'd _never_ join you." She spat at him. " _Never_ again!"

"Oh don't be like that Akiza." Sayer frowned. "I can see that you are angry at your friends. You want to get revenge on them for them abandoning you….. Well I can give you that chance!"

"I believe in my friends! I know at least one of them will tell that clone isn't me and will try to find me!" She countered. Sayer scoffed at her determination.

"While I do appreciate your spirit, face the facts Akiza!" Sayer snapped. "Your "friends" don't even _know_ you're gone! Not even your so easily to manipulate _parents_! For all those oblivious fools know, they're daughter is dueling in WRGP, not trapped in a laboratory with me! Do you _not_ remember that your _precious parents_ forgot about you after tossing you on the _streets_?!" Akiza flinched, looking away from him. Sayer took notice of this instantly and dark smile widened.

"You don't need people that don't care about you Akiza." Sayer continued. "That Satellite Reject pretended to love you. He never did from the start. Now that he's with that clone of yours, he'll forget all about you and focus more on that fake! Sure the clone of you has your memories, but so what? I _control_ that clone! It follows _my orders_! And if I wanted it to come back here and kill you, then I can!"

"No matter what you say, I won't listen to you, nor will I join you!" She yelled angrily. "I know what you're trying to do Sayer! You're hoping to manipulate my emotions in order to make me take your side just like you did before when you took me in the Arcadia Movement. but it won't work! Not this time or ever!" For several moments, Sayer was speechless. After another minute passed, Sayer's expression went from a frown to a dark smile again.

"...Are you saying that because you believe that your friends will notice that the Akiza they're hanging out with is a copy of you? Or because you're trying to rile me up?" Sayer questioned. "Or better yet, are you trying to prove something to yourself?"

"Try options one and two." She scowled.

"Heh heh heh…. I think you're only trying to have faith in them…. But why put hope into people like them?... They _forgot_ about you! If they're really so concerned, why aren't their stupid Signer Marks going off? Why aren't they wondering where you are? In reality….you just want to believe that they care and will look for you…..but they will not…. As for this duel between you and Andre… I will end it in the result of my choosing….."

"In other words, you'll have the clone lose." She scowled.

"Lose? Well yeah. But while taking the competitors out at the same time." Sayer retorted. "As much as I want your clone to win, I realized that would rouse suspicion from your incompetent and useless friends."

 _Makes sense. They all know I'm still a beginner D-Wheeler. So if the clone won, they would be surprised._ Akiza thought.

Jack managed to push his wrecked D-Wheel and pass the baton to Akiza. She quickly sped off on her D-Wheel; catching up with Andre and managing to take the lead to start her turn.

"They survived! Team 5Ds survived! The second wheeler Akiza Izinski's battle now begins!" MC yelled.

"Well done Akiza, Yusei I leave the rest to you." Jack spoke, before passing out.

"Jack!" Yusei gasped, quickly turning. "Please take care of Jack!" Mina, Carly, and Stephanie rushed over pushing the workers away. "Take Jack to the medical office." Yusei told them.

"Right!" They said.

 _I wasn't able to get rid of Red Dragon Archfiend, but that's fine. Bring it Akiza Izinski!_ Andre thought with a smirk.

"Duel!"

"My turn; draw!" Akiza declared. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Andre's hand: 2 cards. Akiza/Andre's SC: 4/7.) "I summon Phoenixian Seed!" The one eyed seed monster appeared onto the field. (Phoenixian Seed Level: 2 FIRE Plant type ATK/DEF 800/0)

"By sending Phoenixian Seed to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" Akiza announced . The seed burned to become the flower like monster. (Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis Level: 8 FIRE Plant type ATK/DEF: 2200/0)

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Voltic Knight!" Akiza yelled. "Flame Petal!" Cluster Amaryllis glowed red while launching the glowing petals hitting Voltic Knight; destroying it. Andre grunted as he took 100 damage. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis glowed again. "I activate Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's 2nd effect! After it attacks, it's destroyed! And when that happens, you take 800 damage!"

"What?!" Andre gaped as he watched the fiery plant destroy itself; thus he took damage. (Andre's LP: 3900 - 800 = 3100.)

"I set a card and end my turn. During the End Phase, I can resurrect Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis by removing from play one Plant type monster in my Graveyard!" Akiza yelled, as the monster reappeared. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis resurrects!"

"You did it Akiza!" Crow smiled.

"You're doing great Akiza!" Leo cheered. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Andre's hand: 2 cards.)

 _It seems I underestimated her a bit._ Andre thought.

"Not bad Akiza! But can you handle my counterattack?" Andre spoke towards her with a challenging expression on his face. Akiza glanced at him and nodded.

"Bring it on!" She accepted.

"With pleasure! Draw!" Andre declared as he drew his next card. (Andre/Akiza's cards: 3 cards. Andre/Akiza's SC: 5 and 8.) He observed his hand and smiled.

"You know Akiza, you made a grave mistake by not switching Red Dragon Archfiend to DEF mode." Andre pointed out.

"Ehhh?!" Akiza gaped. She looked down at her duel disk and frowned deeply. _Crap! I shouldn't have switched its battle position before I ended my turn!_ Andre thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect!" Andre announced. "Now I reduce Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by 500! Leaving it with only 600 ATK!" Red Dragon Archfiend howled as its ATK dropped.

"Tsk…" Akiza grunted.

"Of course, only Thunder Unicorn can attack this turn, but that's fine because its the only monster I control!" Andre grinned. "Now battle! Thunder Unicorn, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Super Charging Bolt!" The unicorn charged at the very weakened dragon. Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Trust Guardian's effect!" Akiza announced. "Now by reducing its ATK by 400, it's not destroyed!"

"Fine! But you still take 1600 damage!" Andre shot back. The unicorn's electrical charge pierced through Red Dragon Archfiend; not only making it howl from the shock, but the shocks reached Akiza and she cried out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried out as her D-Wheel spun out of control for a brief moment before she regained control of it. She grit her teeth as her LP dropped. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400.) Andre grabbed 1 card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk.

"I set 1 card to end my turn." Andre concluded. (Andre's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's hand: 3 cards.)

"Ah Akiza took some big damage." Leo said worried.

"Don't worry, this is Akiza we're talking about. She'll be fine." Bruno assured Leo with a smile.

"Let's hope so." Leo agreed. Akiza placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Akiza declared as she drew her next card. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Andre's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Andre's LP: 3100. Akiza/Andre's SC: 6/9.) She looked over her hand and smiled.

 _Time to use that secret weapon Yusei talked about._ Akiza thought. Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her hand.

"I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight from my hand!" Akiza started. "When I do this, I can Special Summon Blue Rose Dragon from my hand!" A purple dressed warrior appeared onto Akiza's field; followed by a blue dragon. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 DARK Warrior-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Blue Rose Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards and began to chant.

"Beautiful dragon of the rose, use the power granted to you by the moon to defeat our opposition! Synchro Summon! Appear before me in full bloom! Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" After the green pillar of light died down, it revealed the beautiful rose-like dragon. Its wings far more majestic than Black Rose Dragons'. (Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Level 7 LIGHT attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.) While Leo, Crow and Bruno gaped.

"Moonlight Dragon?!" Crow gaped, shocked.

"Why didn't Akiza Summon her Black Rose Dragon?!" Leo questioned, surprised.

"I don't know Leo!" Luna agreed. Even though Luna was not the best at dueling compared to the other Signers, she _did_ have her smarts. And that's all she needed to figure this out.

 _Of course I know!_ Luna thought. _Akiza would have gone for Black Rose Dragon instead. Even though Moonlight Dragon represents the bond with her Mother, she would not risk using that monster unless she knew what she was doing. Ah, maybe I'm overthinking this whole thing. Although… Akiza's Mark isn't going off. Sure Moonlight Dragon isn't a Signer Dragon, but it shares similarities with Black Rose Dragon all the same._ _Maybe… Could this Akiza not really be Akiza? Ugh! So many questions!_ Luna glanced over at Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Bruno. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them now… After all, they're too focused on watching the duel to pay attention to what I say…_ Luna turned back to watch the duel only gasp as Akiza brought forth Yusei's Signer Dragon, Stardust Dragon, by using her Level 7 Star Siphon Token and Level 1 Tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb.

"Whoa!" Luna gasped.

"Stardust Dragon?!" Jean gaped from his station.

"Impossible!" Andre grit his teeth. This _certainly_ was unexpected! _None_ of Team Unicorn expected Stardust Dragon to be Synchro Summoned by someone _other_ than Yusei Fudo, the wielder of Stardust Dragon! Not only that, but thanks to Moonlight Dragon, Andre was defenseless! At least in terms of monsters. He still had his 1 Set card to defense himself. Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" She declared. "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, attack Andre directly! Moonlight Flare!" Andre watched as the moolighten flare strike his D-Wheel. He spun out of control for a brief moment before regaining control. (Andre's LP: 3100 - 2400 = 700.)

"Andre!" Jean called out.

"This is bad!" Breo spoke up, just as concerned as his team's captain. "If Stardust Dragon's attack succeeds, then-!"

"You better suit up!" Jean finished.

"I'll say!" Breo agreed before getting up and heading for his D-Wheel.

"Now to end this…" Akiza muttered, then she thrusted her right hand forward. "Stardust Dragon, attack!" However, the dragon did not move. "Huh?!"

"You cannot attack! The Battle Phase is already over!" Andre smirked. "I activated my face-down, Different Dimension Summoning Technique! By banishing the monster that just attacked, I can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that has a Level less than or equal to the Level of the monster that was just removed! Come back, Thunder Unicorn!" The electrified unicorn returned onto Andre's field. "Then the Battle Phase ends!" Breo came back and took a seat in his chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Breo spoke.

"Tsk… Yusei Fudo…" Jean grit his teeth. "Even when he's not present on the field, he's still a threat. Fine then…"

At the lab at the location that Sayer and Akiza were at, Sayer clenched his fists tightly and began to crumple up the remote in his hand.

"What the _hell_ is that Clone doing?!" Sayer nearly shrieked. "She's supposed to lose! Not win!" At Sayer's anger, Akiza's lips formed a sly smile.

"What's wrong Sayer? Clone not following orders?" Akiza spoke in a taunting manner. Sayer clenched his fists even tighter from Akiza's little taunt. He watched as the Clone of Akiza ended her turn. Once she did, he turned around and glared hatefully at Akiza, who was still chained.

"... _Shut_. _The_. _Hell_. _Up_ …" Sayer snarled at Akiza dangerously. "You know full well that I could kill you if I so chose, right?"

"I am." Akiza replied. "Especially considering I'm chained up _and_ being forced to watch a person that's me, yet not me, duel for Team 5Ds."

"...You're being torn apart on the inside….aren't you?..." Sayer questioned.

"..." Sayer grinned darkly when Akiza did not respond.

"I'll take your silence as a yes….. Good…." Sayer spoke softly to himself. The 2 silently watched as Andre took his turn.

"My turn Akiza; draw!" Andre grinned. (Andre's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Andre/Akiza's SC: 7/10. Andre's LP: 700. Akiza's LP: 2400.) Andre pulled a card from his hand and revealed it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy!" Andre announced. "With this, my Thunder Unicorn gains ATK equal to the number of Speed Counters I have x200! I can only use this Speed Spell if my Speed Counters are 2 or more. But as you can see, I have 10 Speed Counters! Which means my Thunder Unicorn gains 2000 ATK!" Thunder Unicorn's horn grew in size to represent its ATK boost. (Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200 + 2000 = 4200.)

"4-4200 ATK points?!" Leo gasped.

"Not good!" Bruno noted. "It's true that she switched Red Dragon Archfiend to DEF mode, so that way she wouldn't lose if it was attacked by Thunder Unicorn. Still...Stardust Dragon is in ATK mode, which means it's vulnerable."

"If Stardust Dragon takes that hit!" Crow gasped.

"She'll be below the safety line for Speed World 2!" Leo finished. Andre thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now go Thunder Unicorn!" Andre grinned. "Attack Stardust Dragon with Super Charging Bolt!" Just as the unicorn charged, Akiza pondered using one of her Set cards, but…

"I activate Trust Guardian's effect!" Akiza declared. "I reduce Stardust Dragon's ATK by 400 to avoid its destruction!"

"What?!" Andre gasped.

"If I already have the Tuner in the Graveyard that I want to use, Guardian's Trust's effect would allow me to treat Trust Guardian being used for _any_ of my Synchro Summoned monsters! Of course, I have to shuffle a Tuner monster from my Graveyard into my Deck! I shuffle Glow-Up Bulb into my Deck!" After she did so, a ghostly form of Trust Guardian appeared in front of Stardust Dragon. Said cosmic dragon roared in pain as its ATK dropped to 2100.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Akiza cried out as her D-Wheel spun out of control, only for her to regain control of it shortly after. (Akiza's LP: 2400 - 1700 = 700.)

"Whoa! Both duelists are below the safety line for Speed World 2!" The MC shouted into his microphone. "But the question now is this: Who will come out on top from here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jean smirked. "Andre will enter his Main Phase 2 and use Speed World 2's effect to remove 4 Speed Counters to dish 800 damage to Akiza per Speed Spell in his hand."

"Right now, he has End of the Storm." Breo added. "He could alternatively use it to defeat Akiza."

"Yeah, but that would cost _us_ 10 Speed Counters." Jean pointed out. "It's not worth using, despite how powerful it is. Besides, even if he does use it, Akiza will only have 100 LP and he'll have no Speed Counters. Which would give Akiza to opportunity to win on her next turn."

"Ahh, so he's gonna go for Speed World 2's effect then.' Breo nodded. "Makes sense."

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Andre announced. "By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can deal 800 points of damage to you per Speed Spell in my hand! I have 1, so say goodbye to your last 700 LP!" The horn on the front of Andre's D-Wheel began to glow with energy; ready to fire at the unfortunate Akiza Izinski.

"She's gonna lose!" Leo panicked.

"Akiza!" Crow called out.

 _Come on Akiza!_ Yusei thought. Akiza watched as the horn on Andre's D-Wheel continued to charge up, but soon it fired directly at her D-Wheel.

 _It's now or never!_ Akiza thought. She thrusted her right hand forward.

"Trap card open! Ring of Destruction!" Akiza countered.

"Huh?!" Andre gaped.

"What's she doing?!" Jean gaped, surprised. Not only were the members of Team Unicorn surprised, but so were the other members (excluding Yusei) of Team 5Ds. Hell, _even the audience_ was surprised by this development.

"Now by destroying Thunder Unicorn, _we both_ take damage equal to its ATK!" Akiza announced.

"No way!" Andre gasped. Just as the blast from Andre's D-Wheel was about to connect with Akiza's, the explosion on Andre's field fizzled out that beam of energy as the smoke and dust covered both sides of the field. The audience, along with both teams held their breaths; waiting to see what happened. When the smoke finally cleared, it showed that both duelist's D-Wheels had smoke coming out of the back ends of them. (Andre/Akiza's LP: 700 - 4200 = 0.)

"It was a tie!" Leo gaped.

"Yusei." Bruno spoke to the raven-haired teen urgently. Yusei nodded as he went to get ready while the MC spoke up.

"Incredible! I don't think anybody would've expected this! With both effects, Andre of Team Unicorn and Akiza of Team 5D's have reached a tie!" He yelled. "Now it'll be up to Yusei Fudo in order to defeat the rest of Team Unicorn!" Akiza rode back to the others her head lowered.

"I'm sorry Yusei." She apologized.

"Don't apologize Akiza; you were great!" Leo grinned, taking the cards from her D-Wheel.

"Leo is right. You managed to beat Andre and that is a big accomplishment." Bruno smiled, taking the baton. Bruno handed Yusei the baton while Leo placed the cards on his D-Wheel as Yusei faced Akiza.

"Don't worry Akiza; I'll make sure we win this." Yusei assured her with a smile.

"Yusei…." Akiza spoke sadly.

"Hahahahaha! Saying all that to your _clone_ and not the _real_ you! Goes to show they never cared about you." Sayer smirked as he watched Yusei drove ahead with Breo following. Akiza shook her head in utmost denial.

"N-No….. You're wrong!" Akiza shot back; tears threatened to fall. "They _still_ care about me!"

"Am I really Akiza?" Sayer told her.

"...I…." Akiza began.

"Ha! You have no retort! How pathetic!" Sayer sneered. "Now watch as your friends forget about you! _Forever_! Hahahaha!" Akiza lowered her head; feeling herself fall into a depressive state.

"Maybe….Maybe Sayer is right….." Akiza muttered so softly to herself that her voice was inaudible to Sayer's ears. "Maybe my friends don't really care about me after all…. And Yusei…. Was… Was his love and care towards me truly fake?... I…..I don't know anymore…." Akiza then began to cry softly to herself as she continued to watch the Qualifying Round unfold.

 **0713MM: Whoa! It seems you readers will be knowing information before the other characters do! (I can't recall if this happened before or not.) Regardless, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**0713MM: Hey guys! After a break from this fanfic (doing my VRAINS fanfic as the break from this one LEL), I'm back and with chapter 39! In this chapter, I present to you not 1, but 2 DUELS! How AWESOME is that?! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor its characters. All I own is this fanfic. Now then... Chapter start!**

Chapter 39

"In order for Team 5D's to win in a comeback, Yusei must take away 8000 LP from the remaining two Team Unicorn members, Breo and Jean all on his own! Will he be able to pull off a miracle?!" MC yelled.

"You got this Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"Go Yusei!" Luna cheered. Yusei placed his hand on top of his deck.

"Here it goes! My turn; draw!" Yusei declared. (Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Yusei/Breo's SC: 8/7.) Yusei grabbed a Speed Spell from his hand and activated it. "I activate the Speed Spell - Cosmic Refresh! Now since I have at least 5 Speed Counters and a Level 5 or higher WIND Synchro monster on the field, I can banish all my monsters, then the banished monster by this effect return to the field immediately after it resolves."

"What?!" Breo gaped. "That means the weakened Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK will return to normal!"

"That's right." Yusei smiled as the 2 monsters vanished from the field, then immediately returned to the field at their full strength. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Awesome! There's no way Breo can beat Stardust and Archfiend now!" Leo grinned.

"Easy Leo, it's not over yet." Luna reminded him.

"Let's hope Yusei can turn things around." Crow added. Both Breo and Yusei continued to ride around the Duel Track. After a few moments, Breo spoke.

"Nice move Yusei." Breo commented. "However, it's not going to save you in the long run! My turn; draw!" (Breo's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Yusei/Breo's SC: 9/8.) Breo pulled Voltic Bear Cub from his Graveyard and revealed it to Yusei. "I activate Voltic Bear Cub's Graveyard effect. By banishing it and Thunder Unicorn from my Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that has a Level equal to the combined Levels of the monsters removed!"

"Thunder Unicorn is Level 5, and that Bear is Level 2. So he can Synchro Summon a Level 7 Synchro monster." Crow frowned.

"That's right!" Breo grinned. "I tune my Level 2 Voltic Bear Cub with the Level 5 Thunder Unicorn from the Graveyard!" Both monsters turned into phantom white stars and green rings surrounded the 2 monsters. "Synchro Summon! Come out! Level 7! Voltic Bicorn!" The phantom green pillar expanded; thus revealing the electrical beast. (Voltic Bicorn, Level 7 LIGHT Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.)

"I Set 1 monster and 3 cards. Then end things off for my turn, I activate the **Speed Spell - Breaking the House** since I have at least Speed Counters!" The Speed Spell appeared with a house of cards as the artwork. (Breo's hand: 1 card.) "And this house will be falling on you Yusei! Because as long as I control this card at each of my End Phases, for every turn I don't attack, you lose cards from the top of your Deck equal to the number of cards I control!"

"What?" Yusei questioned.

"Eh?! So then Yusei loses cards this time?!" Leo gaped.

"And Speed World 2 counts as a card Breo controls." Bruno frowned.

"Which means the more cards Breo controls, the more cards Yusei will lose from the top of his Deck." Crow added.

"So since Breo controls 6 cards...that means Yusei loses the top 6 cards of his Deck!" Luna gasped.

"I end my turn Yusei!" Breo grinned. "So go on, send the top 6 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard!" Yusei grunted and did so. (Yusei/Breo's Deck: 28/34.) Yusei placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"So now you plan to whittle away my Deck and not my Life Points." Yusei noted.

At Team Unicorn's station, Jean and Andre watched the duel from their computers.

"Just look at Yusei's face." Jean grinned. "In a few short turns, Yusei's Deck will be all gone."

"And they'll be disqualified from the tournament because they lost in the Qualifying Round." Andre added.

"A deck destruction tactic, More effective in tournaments like these than dealing damage if Yusei isn't careful." Bruno frowned. Leo, Luna and Crow bore worried expressions on their faces as the 2 duelists continued to speed around the circular track.

"I draw!" Yusei declared. (Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Breo's hand: 1 card. Yusei/Breo's SC: 10/9. Yusei/Breo's Deck: 27/34.) Yusei then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Voltic Bicorn! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Dragon Archfiend powered up and thrusted his claws forward and flames emerged from it and engulfed Breo's monster; thus destroying it.

"Tsk!" Breo grunted as he took damage and his D-Wheel spun for a moment, then he regained control of his D-Wheel. (Breo's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500.)

"That's one card down!" Leo cheered.

"Voltic Bicorn's effect! When it's destroyed, both players send the top 7 cards of their Decks to their Graveyard!" Breo smirked.

"What?!" Yusei gaped. Both He and Breo grabbed the top 7 cards of their Decks and sent them to their Graveyards. (Yusei/Breo's Deck: 20/27.) Crow pounded the desk in frustrated with his uninjured arm.

"Damn! They're gonna make Yusei run out of cards in his Deck! How cunning!" Yusei however, bore a sly smile. He thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the trap, Lineage Destruction!" Yusei announced.

"Alright! It's Jack's card!" Leo grinned.

"Since 1 of my Level 8 or higher monsters destroyed 1 of your monsters in battle, that monster can attack once again this turn!" Yusei explained. He pointed at Red Dragon Archfiend. "Now go Red Dragon, attack his Set monster! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed its might and crushed the face-down monster in one fell swoop.

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist. "With Breo's monsters gone, Stardust Dragon can attack Breo directly!"

"Now go Stardust Dragon, attack Breo directly! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei announced. The cosmic dragon unleashed its attack on Breo. The blast connected and Breo cried out as his D-Wheel spun out of control, but he recovered quickly. (Breo's LP: 3500 - 2500 = 1000.) Once the smoke cleared, Breo thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the trap, Regretful Tuning!" Breo countered. "With this, since I took a direct attack, I can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster in my Graveyard! Return Voltic Bicorn!" The electric horse returned to Breo's field.

"Not again!" Leo yelled.

"And with that monster back, so is its ability!" Crow realized. Yusei tsked, then grabbed a card from his hand and set it.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Yusei concluded. (Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Breo's hand: 1.) Breo placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"Here's my draw Yusei!" Breo declared as he drew (Breo's hand: 2 card. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Yusei/Breo's SC: 11/10. Yusei/Breo's Deck: 20/27.) Breo pointed at Voltic Bicorn. "Now Voltic Bicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" The electrified horse charged towards Stardust Dragon.

"If the attack goes through, Yusei will not only lose Stardust Dragon, but 7 more cards from his Deck!" Bruno gasped.

"Yusei no!" Akiza gaped. Just as the horse was about to collide with Stardust, Yusei pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Not yet!" Yusei countered. "I activate the trap, Synchro Striker Unit! With this, Stardust Dragon gains 1000 ATK!" Stardust roared as it powered up to 3500 ATK.

"Uh-oh!" Andre gaped. "If Yusei's counterattack is successful, Breo will lose! The difference between Stardust and Voltic Bicorn is 1000. And that's Breo's exact amount of Life Points!" Jean grit his teeth in frustration.

"Guess I better suit up then." Jean sighed. He was about to stand up and get ready, but he stopped when he noticed Breo's smile on his face. That eased him and he chuckled. "Never mind. I know what Breo plans to activate."

"I activate the trap Flattering!" Breo shot back. "With this, since your monster's ATK increased during a battle in the Battle Phase, 1 monster I control gains that same amount of ATK until the end of that battle!"

"What?!" Yusei gasped as both monsters clashed before shattering. Then both players sent 7 more cards from the top of their Decks to the Graveyard.

"I'm not done Yusei!" Breo smirked. "I activate the trap, Tuning Collapse! With this, you have to send the top cards of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of your monster that was just destroyed!"

"Stardust Dragon is level 8, so then 8 cards along with 7 is-" Leo began.

"15 cards!" Luna finished with a gasp.

"No that's too many!" Crow gasped. Yusei sent another 8 cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. (Yusei/Breo's Deck: 5/20.)

"What do we do?! If this keeps up, our team will lose!" Luna panicked.

"And after Breo they still have Jean." Crow frowned.

"This is going perfectly." Jean chuckled. "Just look at Yusei's face. He's so confused and perplexed."

"Indeed Jean." Andre agreed. "Like you said, in just a few short turns, Yusei and Team 5Ds will lose." Breo placed the cards in his hand into his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs! You're up Yusei!" Breo grinned.

"Draw!" Yusei announced. (Yusei/Breo's Deck: 4/20, Yusei's LP: 4000. Breo's LP: 1000, Yusei/Breo's SC: 12/11. Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Breo's hand: 0 cards.)

"Hold up Yusei! I activate the trap, Tri-color Illusion!" Breo smirked. "As long as this trap is face-up, you cannot attack. However, there are different effects that will apply, should you choose to draw a card. If you draw a Trap, you send that card and 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. If it's a Spell, you add that card to your hand. If it's a Monster, you add that card to your hand, then you can take 1 other card from your hand and place it on top of your Deck!" Yusei's eyes twitched at that. "Or if you'd like, you could just destroy Tri-color Illusion through its own effect. Or you could destroy it outright with Speed World 2's effect if you'd prefer." Yusei grit his teeth. "So Yusei, what will it be? If you decide to draw, the odds are not in your favor!"

"Tsk…" Yusei grunted.

"What can Yusei do?" Leo wondered aloud. "If he doesn't use its effect, he won't be able to attack with Red Dragon Archfiend, nor any other monsters he chooses to Summon."

"So what can he do?" Akiza questioned.

"Well he could choose to destroy it with Speed World 2, but I think he's saving the Speed Counters to use against Jean." Bruno noted as he typed on one of the computers their station had.

"For the sake of my team, I'm not going to destroy your card. At least not through its own effect or Speed World 2." Yusei told his blonde haired opponent.

"What do you mean?" Breo questioned.

"I mean I accept the effect of Tri-color!" Yusei revealed.

"No way!" Jean's eyes widened. "He's not supposed to do that!" Yusei drew and revealed the card. It was a Monster card!

"Looks like the risk that wasn't worth risking turned out to be worth it!" Yusei smirked.

"Fine, you got lucky. But it will not make a difference in the long run!" Breo frowned. Yusei placed a random card from his hand ontop of his Deck.

"We'll see about that." Yusei smirked. "And I Summon the monster I drew, **Cosmic Tactical Warrior**! Now by Tributing it, I can destroy up to 2 Spell/Traps you control! I destroy Tri-color Illusion and Breaking the House!" Cosmic Tactical Warrior shattered. Once it did, a ghost form of said monster appeared and destroyed both of Breo's face-up Spell/Trap cards.

"Uh-oh!" Breo realized that he gotten outmaneuvered. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Yusei announced. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Breo directly! Absolute Powerforce!" The red and black dragon charged up its attack. However…

"I may be going down, but not before I do this!" Breo countered. "Go Ring of Destruction! Now I destroy your Red Dragon Archfiend and we both take damage equal to its ATK! Red Dragon Archfiend has 3000 ATK, so we both take 3000 points of damage!"

"In that case, I activate the trap, Synchro Revival!" Yusei countered. "Now I can Summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard that has the same Level as the monster that was just destroyed! So come forth, Junk Destroyer!" Upon Red Dragon Archfiend shattering, Junk Destroyer emerged from the ashes. Both Yusei and Breo cried out as their LP decreased. (Yusei's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000. Breo's LP: 1000 - 3000 = 0.)

"Yusei did it!" Leo cheered.

"But Yusei only has 1000 LP left and 4 cards left in his Deck." Bruno began with a frown.

Breo guided his D-Wheel over to his Team's station and he takes the team sticker off his D-Wheel suit and passes it to Jean.

"Sorry Jean. I couldn't finish him off." Breo told his team leader in an apologetic mannerism. Jean took the sticker and placed it on his own D-Wheel suit. Andre glanced between his 2 teammates.

"Don't sweat it Breo; he just got lucky is all." Andre replied. "It's not like he out-played you or anything. You had the advantage the whole time. At least until the very end."

"I suppose." Breo muttered. "But then he did something completely unexpected at the end of all that."

"I know Breo." Jean replied, irritation seeped into his voice. He looked up at the screen with Yusei riding his D-Wheel around the track. "That's what happens when a duelists runs out options. He/She starts panicking and make desperate moves in hopes to survive. But it won't work against me." Jean pressed a button on the back of his helmet and his vizor went over his eyes." I'll see to that." And with that, Jean sped off and onto the track, racing behind Yusei on the track. Jean then opened up a communication with Yusei via his D-Wheel.

"Congrats on making it this far Yusei!" Jean complimented. "But now this is where your victory streak comes to an end!"

"So you're the one that's been calling all the shots since my practice duel with Andre way back then?" Yusei demanded. This surprised Jean for a brief moment, then he chuckled.

"So what if I did?" Jean retorted. "I did what I had to for the edge."

"The edge?" Yusei repeated. "Oh really?"

"Huh?" Jean questioned.

"One thing puzzles me Jean." Yusei questioned. "I've learned a lot from your teamwork in this duel. But your main goal was to make me run out of cards in my Deck to win. I thought you'd have heart in dueling. Why are you trying to win via a technicality and not through force?" The words Yusei spoke to Jean made its mark and Jean bore a face of surprise and uncertainty. He eventually shook his head; not allowing Yusei's words to psyche him out. If only he'd know how wrong he'd be.

 _It doesn't matter what Yusei says!_ Jean thought. _I plan to win this duel for my team!_ Jean put his right hand on top of his deck.

"My move Yusei; draw!" Jean declared. (Jean's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 1000. Jean/Yusei's Deck: 34/4. Jean/Yusei's SpC: 12.)

"Jean has a ton of Speed Counters. If he has any Speed Spells…" Crow frowned.

"Then Yusei will lose." Leo gulped.

"No Yusei!" Luna gaped. Akiza stared at them as they sped across the track. Jean pulled a card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

"I Summon Trident Warrior to my field!" Jean announced. A blue armored warrior holding a trident appeared onto his field. (Trident Warrior, Level 4 LIGHT Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200.) Jean pulled another monster card from his hand placed it onto this duel disk. "Now thanks to Trident Warrior's effect! Since I Normal Summoned it, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from my hand! Come on out Delta Flyer!" A small yellow dragon flew onto Jean's field. (Delta Flyer, Level 3 WIND Dragon-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/900. Jean's hand: 4 cards.)

"Delta Flyer effect!" Jean continued. "Now I can raise the Level of 1 other monster I control by 1. I choose Trident Warrior!" (Trident Warrior's Level: 4 + 1 = 5.) Jean then raised his right arm upwards. "Now I tune my Level 3 Delta Flyer with my Level 5 Trident Warrior!" Both monsters turned orange and flew into the green pillar of light. Their Levels turned into 8 white stars. Jean began to chant. "Thunder galloping through the heavens, pierce through the pitch-black sky and burn the earth with a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Shine Level 8! Lightning Tricorn!" A gold, blue and red colored three-horned beast galloped onto Jean's field. (Lightning Tricorn, Level 8 LIGHT Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000.)

"Oh no." Yusei spoke softly as he read Lightning Tricorn's effect.

"Now Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!" Jean announced. "Leaping Electric Lunge!" And with that, the beast galloped/lunged towards Junk Destroyer.

"Yusei do something!" Crow called out to this teammate.

"If the attack goes through it's over!" Leo panicked.

"If this attack goes through, Yusei will not only lose his monster, but he'll be in the danger zone of Speed World 2!" Luna spoke frantically. Just as Lightning Tricorn struck Junk Destroyer, Yusei pulled a card out of his graveyard.

"I activate Shield Warrior's effect!" Yusei declared. "By banishing it, my monster is not destroyed!" Jean tsked in slight irritation.

"Yeah? But you still take damage!" Jean shot back. Electric shocks from Lightning Tricorn struck Junk Destroyer, along with some of them zapping Yusei a little. (Yusei's LP: 1000 - 200 = 800.)

"Guess I have your team to thank for that maneuver. You're the ones that send Shield Warrior to the Graveyard." Yusei smirked. Jean just tsked in irritation at Yusei's antics.

"Enjoy the moment Yusei.' Jean retorted.

"Hmm?" Yusei questioned.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Jean grinned. "By removing 4 Speed Counters and revealing a Speed Spell(s) in my hand, you take 800 points of damage per Speed Spell revealed! Lucky for you that I only have 1. But 1 is just enough to deplete your remaining 800 LP to 0!" Jean revealed Tyrant Force. After he did, he turned his D-Wheel around to face Yusei; the red horn on his D-Wheel glowed red. ( **A/N: Jean has passed Yusei by this point.** ) "Goodbye Yusei!"

"Yusei!" The twins yelled.

"Yusei no!" Akiza called out to him. Yusei watched as the red bolt came towards him. He then pulled 3 cards out of his Graveyard and showed them to Jean.

"I activate Cosmic Tactical Warrior's effect! By banishing along with 2 other cards from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard!"

"What?!" Jean gaped.

"Return to the field, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei announced. The white and blue cosmic dragon soared back onto Yusei's field. "And with Stardust Dragon back, the damage I would have taken is now reduced by the ATK of Stardust Dragon! Which means I take 0 damage! Not only that, but since Stardust's ATK is higher than the damage I would have taken, _you_ take the damage instead and I regain the same amount!" Yusei pointed his right index finger at Jean, who bore a shocked expression as Stardust Dragon absorbed the blast, then reflected it back at Jean. Jean yelped in surprise from the blast. (Jean's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200. Yusei's LP: 800 + 800 = 1600. Jean/Yusei's SpC: 8/12.)

"Impossible!" Andre gaped.

"Yusei took advantage of Speed World 2's effect and not only got Stardust Dragon back onto his field, but he reflected the damage back at Jean!" Breo noted, equally surprised as Andre. To say that Yusei's teammates were surprised as well would have been an understatement. They were _ecstatic_.

"Yeah! Go Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"He managed to damage Jean _and_ regain LP!" Luna spoke happily. Crow pumped his fist, a wide grin across his face. Even Akiza and Bruno bore smiles of relief. Jean grunted as he grabbed 2 cards from his hand and Set them into the Spell/Trap card Zones of his duel disk before concluding the end of his turn.

"With so few cards in Yusei's Deck, he's using the ones from his Graveyard!" Breo noted.

"Ironic… He's using cards that have met their demise to keep going. But one can only hang on for so long." Jean muttered. Yusei placed his right hand on top of his deck and drew. (Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Jean's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's LP: 1600. Jean's LP: 3200. Jean/Yusei's SpC: 9/12. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 3/34.) Yusei looked at the card he drew briefly before thrusting his hand forward.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Yusei announced. "Now by removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy 1 card on the field! The card I'm naturally going to destroy is your Lightning Tricorn!" (Yusei/Jean's SpC: 2/9.) In a flash of lightning, Lightning Tricorn vanished from Jean's field.

"Yes! Jean's wide open!" Leo cheered from the Team 5D's station.

"If these next 2 attack succeed, then we win!" Crow grinned.

"Go for it Yusei!" Luna cheered.

"Battle!" Yusei announced. "Junk Destroyer, attack Jean directly! Go Fists of Ferocity!" Junk Destroyer did just that. Just as the multitude of fists connected, Jean thrusted his right arm to the side.

"It's gonna take more than that to defeat me Yusei!" Jean shot back. "I activate the trap Reanimation Wave! With this, I'm attacked directly, I can target 1 Synchro monster in my Graveyard with a Level less than equal to the Level of the monster that attacked! Also, battle damage is halved!" A barrier formed around Jean as the multitude of fists struck it. (Jean's LP: 3200 - 1300 = 1900.) Right after Jean took the damage, Lightning Tricorn reemerged onto Jean's field in ATK mode.

"He managed to halve the damage and bring back Lightning Tricorn." Bruno frowned.

"Damn!" Crow growled in frustration. "Just when we think we've won, these guys outmaneuver us!"

"It shows how strong they are." Bruno remarked.

"Hopefully Yusei can outmaneuver Jean. And soon." Akiza noted. "Yusei's only got 3 cards left in his Deck."

 _In that case, Cosmic Blast should come in handy._ Yusei thought. _Once Lightning Tricorn destroyed Stardust Dragon, Jean will take damage equal to its ATK points._ Yusei grabbed 1 card from his hand and Set it into his duel disk's Spell/Trap card Zone.

"I end my turn with a Set card." Yusei spoke. Jean glanced at Yusei before turning back around.

"Then it's my turn; here it goes!" Jean spoke as he drew. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 3/10. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 3/33. Jean's LP: 1900. Yusei's LP: 1600. Jean's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards.)

"I activate the trap, Superficial Peace!" Jean grinned.

"Super what?" Yusei questioned.

"That's right Yusei! Now neither of us can activate Spell/Trap cards during the Battle Phase and neither of our monsters can be destroyed in battle!"

"No!" Yusei gaped.

"Now Lightning Tricorn, attack Stardust Dragon! Leaping Electric Lunge!" And the beast did just that; shocking Stardust Dragon. Yusei grunted as a result. (Yusei's LP: 1600 - 300 = 1300.)

"But I'm not done there Yusei! You see there's more beneath the surface of Superficial Peace! Since I dealt you damage, I can destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, then I draw 1 card!" Yusei watched as his Set card shattered and Jean drew a card. Jean glanced at his screen to see the card he destroyed. He chuckled as a result. "Cosmic Blast eh? That's a powerful card. A card like that would have won you the duel. A card like that would have made you hero. But unfortunately for you Yusei, a card like that is just what I expected!" Jean placed 2 cards face-down and ended his turn. "You're far too predictable!"

"He saw through Yusei's plan!" Leo gaped.

"Yusei's gonna have to try harder in order to win this." Crow frowned. Yusei glanced down at his Deck.

 _I'm going to be down to 2 cards after I draw._ Yusei thought. _Better make these next few draws count!_

"My turn! I draw!" Yusei declared as he drew his card. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 4/11. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 2/33. Jean's LP: 1900. Yusei's LP: 1300. Jean's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 6 cards.)

At the location Akiza Izinski was being held captive, Sayer and Akiza continued to watch. Although, it was moreso Sayer than Akiza. Akiza was staring at the ground in sadness, feeling betrayed, along with so many other emotions. Sayer's remarks regarding the duel didn't even phase her.

 _W-Why?..._ Akiza thought. _Why… Why would my friends' suddenly betray me like this?... Maybe Sayer was right along…. Maybe I don't need friends….. Or a boyfriend like Yusei for that matter….._

" _Don't think like that Akiza!" Akiza's conscience shouted into her mind. "Yusei does care about you! A lot if you don't mind me adding! Sayer has used you for years! Only Yusei and his friends showed you true kindness compared to that asshole! And Sayer has cloned you! Are you going to accept all the treatment he has done?! Do you REALLY plan to go back to Sayer after his attempts to kill you?!"_

" _N-No…" Akiza replied to her conscience._ " _THEN BREAK FREE!" Akiza's conscience shouted. "Show that clone of his who the real Akiza Izinski is capable of!"_ " _Y-Yes…" Akiza retorted hoarsely. "I will…"_ Akiza raised her head up slightly, only to notice that Sayer had left the room. She lifted her head up a bit more and saw the duel between Yusei and Jean.

"Y-Yusei…" Akiza spoke hoarsely. "D-Don't lose….. I….believe in you….. I have faith in you….."

Yusei looked at the card he just drew and he smiled.

 _Perfect!_ Yusei thought. _Still, I have just started to learn of the "Synchro Solution", aka, Accel Synchro. It's powers may still be a mystery to me, but I shall find some answers._

"And one answer is this! I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!"

"Just what are you scheming here?!" Jean demanded.

"With this, since I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I can conduct a Fusion Summon by using monsters I control and/or in my hand as the Fusion Materials! I send Stardust Dragon and Junk Destroyer to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon this! Come on out Level 10! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Both Stardust Dragon and Junk Destroyer went inside the Fusion Portal and out of it came an armored dragon. (Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Level 10 WIND Dragon-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3200/2000.)

"Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste?!" Crow gaped.

"So cool!" Leo grinned' pumping his fist into the air. "Go Yusei!"

"A Fusion monster?" Akiza questioned.

"Yusei surprised me on this one."

At the Team Unicorn station, Andre grit his teeth and Breo observed the card on one of their monitors.

"He surprised us all! According to his dueling data, Yusei's never Summoned such a powerful best before!"

"Now to put it into action!" Yusei spoke. "Battle! Dragon Knight, attack Lightning Tricorn! Jousting Javelin!" The Dragon Knight twirled his javelin, then threw it at the beast; destroying it. However...

"I activate the trap Return Damage! Now the battle damage I would have taken gets redirected to you!"

"Are you sure?" Yusei retorted, a smirk present on his face.

"What?" Jean questioned.

"I activate Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's effect!" Yusei shot back. "Now any damage directed towards me is reduced to 0, then it gets redirected back to you!"

"No way!" Jean gaped. The Dragon Knight's javelin absorbed the damage, then shot it back at Jean, who cried out as his D-Wheel began to spin out of control. Regardless, Jean regained control of his D-Wheel. (Jean's LP: 1900 - 400 = 1500.)

"Whoa! The LP difference between the 2 is 200 points!" Luna noted. She pumped her fist and smiled. "Come on Yusei! You can do it!"

"You might want to rethink that Luna." Akiza told her, her face pale. Luna glanced over and saw Voltic Bicorn on Jean's field.

"Oh no! But with that thing back-!"

"It's ability is back too. Meaning if it's destroyed, Yusei must send the top 7 cards of his deck to the Graveyard." Crow frowned deeply. Yusei grunted as he grabbed 3 cards from his hand and placed them face-down; thus concluding his turn.

"Back to me Yusei! I draw!" Jean grinned as he drew his next card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand.. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 5/12. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 2/32. Jean's LP: 1500. Yusei's LP: 1300. Jean/Yusei's hand: 3 cards.) Jean looked at the card he drew and he smiled. He pulled the card he drew out of his hand and he played it.

"I activate the **Speed Spell - Dragged Down into the Grave**!" Jean grinned. "With this, since I have at least 4 Speed Counters, we reveal our hands to each other, then we discard 1 card from each of our hands, then draw 1 card to replace the one we had to discard!" Yusei tsked, but revealed his hand nonetheless. Jean followed suit and revealed his hand to Yusei. Upon seeing Yusei's hand, Jean's eyes widened slightly.

 _Stronghold Guardian?! With that, Yusei could increase the DEF points of one monster Yusei controls by 1500._ Jean thought. _Lucky for me that card is useless at the moment. Still, I should take extra precautions just in case._

"Alright Yusei! I'll discard Stronghold Guard from your hand!"

"And I'll discard Tyrant Force from yours!" Yusei retorted. Both duelists discarded the selected cards and drew 1 card from their decks. (Yusei/Jean's Deck: 1/31. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Jean's hand: 2 cards.)

"Oh no! Yusei only has 1 card left in his hand!" Luna gaped.

"And once Yusei's out of cards to draw, he instantly loses." Bruno frowned. "By this point, their LP will not matter so much."

"Come on Yusei." Crow frowned. Jean thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now Voltic Bicorn, attack Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Jean declared. And with that, the beast began to charge towards Yusei's Fusion monster.

"No! If Voltic Bicorn is destroyed, Jean will take damage, but…" Leo put his hands to his face and placed them on his cheeks.

"Yusei's Deck will drop down to 0!" Akiza finished, her facial color paled. Just as Voltic Bicorn was about to connect with the Dragon Knight, Yusei thrusted his right arm to the side.

"I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei revealed. A metal scarecrow came out of the trap and blocked the attack.

"Huh?!" Jean gaped.

"Yes!" Crow grinned. "Yusei is still in it!"

"But for how long?" Bruno wondered. "If Yusei doesn't win on his next turn, this duel is over." Akiza closed her eyes.

 _Yusei…_ She thought. Jean tsked, then grabbed the last 2 cards in his hand and Set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-down cards." Jean concluded. "Your move Yusei! Your last move!" Yusei placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"Perhaps." Yusei retorted. "But we shall ultimately see in the end!"

"Hmm?"

"I draw!" Yusei announced. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 6/12. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 0/31. Jean's LP: 1500. Yusei's LP: 1300. Jean's hand: 0 cards. Yusei's hand: 4 cards.) Yusei observed the card in his hand and he smiled.

"I Summon Rapid Warrior!" Yusei revealed. A blue armored warrior appeared onto Yusei's field. (Rapid Warrior, Level 4 WIND Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/200. Yusei's hand: 3 cards.) Yusei thrusted his right hand forward. "No go Rapid, attack Jean directly!" The little blue armored warrior sped past Jean's Synchro monster and towards him.

"If this attack succeeds, Yusei wins!" Crow grinned.

"Let us hope it does." Bruno agreed as he continued to type on one of their computers. However, Jean wasn't going to let it end. Not yet.

"I activate the trap Barrier Wave!" Jean countered. "With it, I release my Voltic Bicorn in order to switch your monsters to DEF mode, then you take damage equal to the DEF of the monster that attacked! And with your Dragon Knight in DEF mode, you cannot reflect the damage!" The trap released 3 waves. Two of them towards Yusei's monsters, and another towards Yusei himself. Yusei grunted as he took the damage. (Yusei's LP: 1300 - 200 = 1100.)

"Aww man!" Crow growled. "So close!"

"These guys are tough." Bruno frowned.

At the Team Unicorn station, Breo and Andre had smiles on their faces. Moreso Breo than Andre.

"This duel is essentially over now." Breo noted.

"Maybe." Andre spoke. "But despite that, I do not believe Jean is simply going to pass his turn when it comes. Despite how tempting it will be, especially considering Yusei doesn't have any more cards in his Deck now."

"What do you mean?" Breo questioned. Andre glanced at Breo, then back at the screen.

"I mean deep down, Jean wants to win this the way Yusei spoke of at the beginning of their duel." Andre replied. "Jean wants to win through force, not the technicality we've set up."

"What?" Breo frowned. "But Andre! That was our plan from the very start!"

"A lame plan, I must say." Andre admitted. "Besides, plans change. You'll see." Breo sighed softly before turning back to the screen.

"I end my turn." Yusei concluded. Jean chuckled, then he placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"Well then, here's my draw!" Jean declared as he did so. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 7/12. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 0/30. Jean's LP: 1500. Yusei's LP: 1100. Jean's hand: 1 card. Yusei's hand: 3 cards.)

"And here's my face-down!" Yusei revealed as the trap activated. "Go Summon Tax!"

 _A trap?!_ Jean thought.

"Now during this turn, if a player Summons a monster(s), that player takes damage equal to half the Summoned monster(s) ATK!" Yusei explained.

"Tsk.." Jean grunted. "No matter! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! Now by removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy 1 card on the field! Say goodbye to Summon Tax!" Just as Jean's red horn on his D-Wheel, Yusei smiled.

"That's just what I was hoping for!" Yusei grinned.

"What?!"

"I activate my Dragon Knight's ability! Now by banishing 1 of the monsters used for its Fusion Summon, Dragon Knight gains that cards' name and effects until the End Phase! And the monster I banish is Stardust Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Jean gaped.

"Oh yes!" Yusei smiled. "With this, by releasing my Dragon Knight, I can negate the activation of Speed World 2's effect and save my trap card!" As the Fusion monster released itself, its blue lightning intercepted the red lightning; thus destroying grunted in slight irritation, but pulled the 1 card in his hand.  
"Fine then! I Summon Hypnocorn to my field!" A blue beast with 2 orange horns appeared onto Jean's field. (Hypnocorn, Level 3 EARTH Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1400/1000.)

"Go ahead, but now you take damage equal to half of your monster's ATK!" Jean yelped as he took the damage from Yusei's Summon Tax trap card. (Jean's LP: 1500 - 700 = 800.)

"No prob because I activate its effect!" Jean announced. "When Summoned, I destroy 1 of your Set Spell/Trap cards!" Scrap-Iron Scarecrow revealed itself before shattering. "Next I activate Chain Whirlwind!" The trap card revealed itself upon Jean declaring it. "Now since a card on your field was destroyed, Chain Whirlwind let's me destroy 2 more cards! I choose Summon Tax and your last Set card!" Both cards shattered. The Set card turned out to be Reflect Barrier.

"Reflect Barrier?" Jean questioned. He looked over its card text on his D-Wheel and he chuckled. "Oh I see. When your Dragon Knight returned via the effect it gained from Stardust Dragon, you would have used Reflect Barrier to reflect the damage to me; thus causing me to lose instead of you. Not a bad combo. Too bad I saw right through it!" Yusei grunted in irritation.

"Wait, _that_ was Yusei's combo?!" Leo gaped from their station.

"Seem so Leo." Bruno noted. "But with both Summon Tax and Reflect Barrier gone, the combo no longer works."

"And if Jean simply ends his turn, Yusei will lose." Luna frowned deeply.

"Yusei…" Akiza spoke softly. Jean glanced over at Yusei as the 2 continued to ride around the track.

 _It's over._ Jean thought. _All I have to do is end my turn, and Yusei will lose. Except that…..Yusei was right all along. Forcing him to run out of cards is no way to win._

"Alright Yusei! I'm going to beat you, I'm doing it force!" Jean spoke towards his opponent. Yusei glanced at Jean and nodded.

"Yeah? Then go for it!" Yusei smiled.

"Hypnocorn, attack Rapid Warrior!" Jean declared. The blue beast launched its attack at the blue warrior. The attack connected and shattered the warrior. Jean made the gesture that his turn was over. Upon him declaring the end of his turn, Yusei's Fusion monster returned to the field in ATK mode.

At the Team 5Ds station, everyone watching the duel bore saddened looks.

"It's over…" Crow sighed. "We've lost…" "Crow pounded the desk in absolute frustration. "We failed to win!" Bruno closed his eyes, as did Akiza. Luna and Leo hugged each other and felt tears threatening to spill out of their eyes.

"This cannot be…" Luna spoke softly.

"After all our hard work...we still failed…" Leo added.

At Team Unicorn's station, both Breo and Andre smiled.

"Well, guess that's that." Andre retorted. "With Team 5Ds defeated, they will not be advancing in the tournament.

"Wait, why is Yusei smiling?" Breo questioned.

"What?" Andre frowned. Breo glanced at the screen; Andre looked at what Breo was looking at. His eyes widened in surprise. Yusei _was_ smiling!

"Why are you smiling Yusei?!" Jean demanded. "Your turn is up, but you cannot draw!" Yusei's smile did not falter. In fact, it widened.

"I know." Yusei retorted. "But upon your End Phase, I activate the effect of **Cosmic Jumper** in my Graveyard!"

"What?!" Jean gaped in surprise/shock, along with Breo, Andre, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, Leo and Luna.

"By banishing it and up to 2 cards from either my hand or Graveyard, I can skip 1 Phase on my turn of _my_ choosing! I choose to skip the Draw Phase of my upcoming turn!"

"No way…!" Jean breathed, absolutely stunned. (Jean/Yusei's SpC: 8/3. Yusei/Jean's Deck: 0/30. Jean's LP: 800. Yusei's LP: 1100. Jean's hand: 0 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card.)

At the Team 5Ds station, Crow, Luna, Leo and Bruno cheered. Both the young twins had tears of happiness spilling out of their eyes.

"ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE!" Crow nearly shrieked in excitement.

"YES!" Leo cheered. "YUSEI CAN STILL WIN!"

"Indeed he can." Bruno smiled.

"Go Yusei!" Akiza cheered.

"I activate Sped World 2's effect!" Yusei announced. "Now by removing 4 Speed Counters and revealing a Speed Spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage! And that's all you have left Jean!" Yusei's D-Wheel glowed red before firing a beam of energy at Jean. However…

"I activate the trap, Thousand Criss-Cross!" Jean countered. "With it, I can raise my LP to 1000 3 separate times!" Jean glowed an his LP rose to 1000, then to 200, then back to 1000 via Thousand Criss-Cross's effect. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, attack Hypnocorn! Jousting Javelin!" The Dragon Knight twirled its javelin, then fired it at Jean's monster. Just as the attack was about to connect, Jean pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Not yet Yusei!" Jean revealed. "I play the trap card, Half Unbreak! Now my Hypnocorn cannot be destroyed in battle and I take half the battle damage!" The javelin struck the barrier, but Jean still felt the attack and damage. (Jean's LP: 1000 - 900 = 100.) Just as his LP dropped to 100, Thousand Criss-Cross restored his LP back to 1000. Once it did, the card shattered.

"Now your official last chance to defeat me is gone!" Jean smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Jean frowned. Yusei pulled 3 cards out of his Graveyard.

"I now activate the effect of **Cosmic Wanderer** from my Graveyard!" Yusei revealed. "By banishing it and any number of cards from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher WIND monster from my banished zone. I choose to Special Summon Stardust Dragon!" The white and blue cosmic dragon reappeared onto Yusei's field.

"Stardust is back!" Leo cheered.

"And with Stardust Dragon back, Jean's in trouble!" Akiza agreed.

"I plan to end this duel _this turn_!" Yusei vowed.

"Then show me!" Jean shot back.

"With pleasure!" Yusei smiled. "Thanks to Cosmic Wanderer's effect, if I banished 2 or more cards to bring back my monster, Stardust Dragon can attack up to that number!"

"What?!" Jean gaped, utmost shock on his face. "That means...Stardust Dragon can attack twice! And even with Half Unbreak's effect still in play, 550 multiplied by 2 is 1100! That's higher than my remaining 1000 LP! I cannot survive these oncoming attacks!" Yusei's lips formed a smile in that regard.

"That's right Jean!" Yusei shot back as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Now Stardust! ATTACK! Twin Cosmic Flare!" And Stardust Dragon did just that; releasing 2 comsis streams of energy at Hypnocorn. The blasts connected and Jean took the damage and his D-Wheel released steam from it.

"Urk, gah!" Jean cried out. (Jean's LP: 1000 - 1100 = 0.)

The crowd was stunned in silence before cheering loudly, along with the rest of Team 5Ds.

"Incredible! They fought incredible battles to eliminate 11000 LP! The survivor still driving on the course is Team 5D's very own Yusei Fudo!" MC yelled as the crowd cheered. "He made a miraculous come from behind victory!"

From above, standing on the rail of the stadium stood Primo, having observed the last 2 duels of the match.

"It seems Yusei Fudo is more powerful than I originally anticipated." Primo spoke, mainly to himself since no one else was around. "I suppose I better prepare my Ghost Army to….intervene in the tournament….. To enable to the Circuit to be completed faster…." And with that, Primo unsheathed his sword and slashed the air; thus creating a portal. Primo then sheathed his sword and walked through said portal. Once he did, the portal vanished, as if it never existed to begin with.

 **OC Featured Cards (Breo):**

 **Speed Spell - Breaking the House, type: Continuous Speed Spell. Effect: Activate this card if you have 6 or more Speed Counters.**

 **During the End Phase of your turn, if you did not attack: Your opponent must send cards equal to the number of cards you control from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

 **OC Featured Cards (Jean):**

 **Speed Spell - Dragged Down into the Grave, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate this card if you have 4 or more Speed Counters.**

 **You and your opponent look at each other's hand, select 1 card from each other's hands and discard them to the Graveyard, and each draw 1 card.**

 **OC Featured Cards (Yusei Fudo):**

 **Cosmic Tactical Warrior, attribute: WIND, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1700/1000. Effect; During either players turn: You can Tribute this card to destroy up to 2 Spell/Trap cards on the field. If this card is in your Graveyard when you'd take damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can banish this card and 2 other cards from either your hand and/or Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster Graveyard, and if you do, reduce the damage by the Special Summoned monsters ATK/DEF, whichever is higher. (If tied, you choose.) If the ATK/DEF of the Special Summoned by this effect is greater than or equal to the damage you would have taken, reduce that damage to 0, and if you do that, your opponent takes the damage you would have taken; also, you gain LP equal to the amount of damage you would have taken You can only use each effect of "Cosmic Tactical Warrior" once per turn.**

 **Cosmic Jumper, attribute: WIND, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000/700. Effect: During either players turn: You can banish this card and up to 2 other cards from either your hand and/or Graveyard; skip any 1 Phase of your next turn.**

 **Cosmic Wanderer, attribute: WIND, type: Spellcaster/Tuner, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect: During either players turn: You can banish this card and any number of other cards from either your hand and/or Graveyard, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher WIND monster from your banished zone. If you banished 2 or more cards from your Graveyard, excluding this card, that Summoned monster can attack up to the number of times of the cards banished via this cards' effect.**

 **0713MM: Well, there you have it! I did the Yusei vs. Breo and Yusei vs. Jean duels in a single chapter? At first, I was going to move Yusei vs. Jean into Chapter 40, but when I realized how short that duel was, I decided to do the Yusei vs. Jean duel in the same chapter. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now present to you Chapter 40!^^ This chapter essentially plays out like 106 and 107, with a few changes. You shall see what they are once you read the chapter. Like always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood Fudo. What I do own however, is this fanfic. Now... CHAPTER START!**

Chapter 40

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses together with smiles, celebrating their victories of their matches in the WRGP. "To both Team 5D's and Team Future Speed in their victories." Jack smiled.

"Man, you guys were awesome out there!" Sect grinned, watching a recording of Team 5D's duel on the tv. "With no cards left in your deck. Yusei that was awesome!"

"Not as awesome as Aura beating Sherry!" Leo grinned.

"Haha. It wasn't a big deal." Aura chuckled lightly sipping her drink.

"Ah come on Aura. We would never had won if it weren't for your plan and that cool Fusion of yours." Toru smirked.

"Eh? Aura Fusion Summoned too?" Leo gaped.

"Yeah! Here, let me put it on." Sect grinned, switching the tapes. The TV showed Team Future Speed's duel. Sect fast forwarded to Aura dueling Sherry with Lillian and Bloodedge on her field as she raised a card. "I activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion! I fuse these 2 monsters so I can Fusion Summon a Fusion monster!" Aura yelled.

"What?! Fusion Summon?!" Sherry gasped.

"I fuse Guardian Angel Lillian and Fallen Angel Bloodedge!" Aura yelled, as the two became white and black lights. "Sacred Angel bring upon the light and darkness! Fusion Summon! Descend, Aurastar, Omne Sacred Angel!" And appearing was a beautiful pale skin women with black and white hair, her left eye red and right eye blue, wearing white robes under black armor along with red and blue ribbons tied on her upper arms with stars on them, three white wings on her right and three black wings on her left emanating a purple aura. (Aurastar, Omne Sacred Angel Type: Fusion Level: 10 ATK/DEF: 3300/2200)

"See?! Isn't it so cool?!" Sect grinned, pointing at the TV.

"So pretty." Luna spoke, stunned.

"I'll say." Akiza agreed.

"Impossible! You mean to tell me?!" Sherry began on the tape.

"That's right. From the very beginning you've been caught in my web!" Aura smirked, as the crowd cheered.

"If you weren't the captain of this team Aura, you'd so be the trickster of Team Future Speed." Toru grinned.

"I leave that to you Toru." Aura smirked, eating some food.

"But that's so cool! I didn't know you'd Fusion Summon like Yusei did." Leo grinned.

"I thought to change things up with a different strategy, so I used Omne." Aura shrugged.

"Though it was effective." Yusei smiled, looking at his sister.

"But of course." Aura smirked. "I plan to have our teams face off in this. So you guys better not lose."

"We won't." Jack grinned.

"Speaking of not losing." Yusei chimed in. "We made a promise to Team Unicorn that we'd face them again. As long we don't lose, and they don't lose, then it's bound to happen. And it's a promise I'm going to keep."

"Goes to show this WRGP is gonna be great!" Sect cheered. Aura smiled before she suddenly felt a presence, making her shudder quickly. Looking up to only see Akiza who looked at her surprised.

"You alright Aura?" Akiza asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Er yeah I'm fine guess. I'm still kinda on edge." Aura said with a weak chuckle.

"Instincts still on high gear?" Toru smiled.

"If you had a duel like I had, against a duelist like Sherry, yours would too." Aura chuckled, standing up. "I'm gonna head home." Yusei stood up as well.

"I'm going to bring the twins home too." Yusei glanced at Aura. "We can go with you. To chat, if you want. Otherwise, I'm going to bring them back to their place."

"I'll walk alone. Wanna stop at Bootleg to see Grandpa and little ones aren't allowed there." Aura smiled, patting Leo and Luna's heads. Leo groaned at that and at the fact that he and Luna had to go home already. Leo gave Yusei the "come on really?" look. Luna took notice of the look Leo was giving Yusei and she internally face-palmed.

"It is getting late." Toru hummed.

"Yeah, so I'm turning in. Night everyone." Aura smiled with a wave.

Aura walked out the garage, making sure no one is around her. As she walked, she then leaned on the wall of a building with a frown.

"Everyone come." She muttered. At once, soft lights the spirits of her duel monsters appeared around her. "Any luck?" She asked.

" _None sadly._ " Paladin frowned.

" _We've looked around the city, but not a trace._ " Mage added.

" _Mistress, are you sure about this? Maybe-_ " Bloodedge began.

"Don't start with me Bloodedge." Aura snarled, her eyes darkened. Her thoughts went back to Akiza in the garage, making her grind her teeth in rage. "I know for a fact that woman… That woman is not Akiza."

"What?!" Sayer yelled in anger, watching the screen that showed Aura. "She figured it out?!" Akiza raised her head up to look at Sayer. He face scarred from the electrical shocks she received via the electrical chains that held her to the lab table that stood vertically.

"A-Aura…." Akiza spoke hoarsely. She didn't even noticed that Sayer had pressed a button on his wrist control panel and spoke into it.

" _Mistress how can you be sure of the fact that woman is not the true Akiza Izinski?"_ Nova Archer questioned. " _Surely the Marks of your God would react if that were the case."_

"Whoever she is, she's working with someone who is able to fool even the Crimson Dragon." Aura spat. "I'll admit whoever it is, they're clever. But they can't fool the Priestess. I am the Guardian of the Signers, so of course I could tell if one of them was a fake."

" _So then shouldn't you tell your Signers?_ " Lillian questioned.

"No. That woman has fooled them all. If I just blurt out she's a fake without proof, they'll think I'm crazy." Aura frowned. "Which is why Im having you all find Akiza."

" _Hmph. They should try to believe you.._ " Paladin scowled.

"That doesn't matter. All that does is to find the real Akiza." Aura spoke, before her face grew savage and dark. "And rip to shreds that woman who has the nerve of fooling the others and that bastard she's working with. I'll make sure they beg for Hell."

Akiza gasped, seeing the terrifying look upon Aura's face; never once seeing it before while Sayer smirked.

"Make me beg for Hell? We'll see about that." He said. "It's almost about to start."

"What is?" Akiza demanded. "You're going to attempt to kill Aura?"

"But of course!" Sayar retorted, his arms spread out. "She knows too much and must die."

"Y-You…. Won't succeed….!" Akiza defiantly retorted. Sayer rolled his eyes and pressed another button on his wrist control panel; causing the restraints holding Akiza to shock her. She screamed in pain/agony from the shocks. After a few moments, the shocks ended.

"On the contrary, traitor." Sayer sneered. "Not only will Aura be dead once my agent defeats her, then my clone of you will be nearing the end of her services. Once that happens… Then I shall _kill_ the clone!" Upon Sayer mentioning that he'd kill the clone, Akiza felt tears streaming down her face. Sayer took notice of this and he laughed.

"What? You suddenly care about some carbon copy of yourself?" Sayer questioned. "Heh….you really are weak if you care about something so insignificant such as a clone of yourself….."

"You ordered her to not win in her duel against Andre." Akiza spoke. Sayer chuckled at that.

"Yes I did." He retorted. "So what?"

"So my clone wanted to disobey that order." Akiza remarked. "She had gotten Andre down to 700 LP. Had she used the effect of Speed World 2, she would have won. But she _chose_ to obey. What would have happened if she did use Speed World 2's effect and defeated Andre?" Sayer stared into Akiza's carmel brown eyes.

"...Then the Intel Mission would be comprised….." Sayer replied dangerously low. "I'd have to kill her right there and then…"

"She doesn't deserve death!" Akiza shot back. "Aura may hate her, and I should too, but I don't. All she wants….is an identity of her own…." Sayer pressed the button again; thus shocking Akiza again. She screamed as she felt her flesh burn open from the shocks. Blood trickled down her cheeks, arms and legs. Her clothes slightly torn from all the shocks she's received. She breathed heavily as a result.

"I don't care about your opinions, Akiza Izinski." Sayer snapped. "Now, I'm going to watch the duel from my personal office. You get to watch it in here." And with that, Sayer left the lab room.

"Anyway, go keep searching." Aura instructed her monsters.

" _Mistress are you sure you shouldn't at least stop for the night?_ " Bloodedge frowned. " _In order for us to search the city like this, you had to use your power continually. You must be exhausted as is._ "

"I'm fine." Aura spoke lightly, standing with a hand to the wall. "I can keep going until we find Akiza, so don't let up." They all nodded and disappeared to search while Aura panted a bit. "I can keep going. I have to." She muttered.

"Is that so?" A voice spoke from the shadows. "Heh….. It would be quite the shame if you failed in your search for Akiza Izinski…." Aura grew wide eyed by the voice, turning with a glare on her face.

"Who's there?" She demanded. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish…" The voice replied. A female dressed in black walked out of the shadows and towards Aura. From her appearance, she looked to be around 18/19 years old. Her red hair went down to her shoulders. She also bore a newly styled duel disk on her left female bore hazel eyes and was wearing glasses. She adjusted her glasses once she got a good look at Aura. "So you're the one my boss wants to be killed? That's a shame. Both for you and me."

"What?" Aura questioned with a frown on her face.

"You should know who my boss is without me having to say it." The female replied. "As for my name, I am Alice."

"I know your boss?" Aura frowned, before she grew wide eyed and snarled darkly. "Sayer! That bastard! So he escaped the Facility…" She then glanced at Alice. "So he sent you to kill me?". Alice nodded, a sad expression her face.

"Unfortunately." Alice replied. "I told you that it was a shame for both us. Because to tell you the truth, Aura Fudo, I'd rather _not_ kill you. And I mean that. It's just too bad I was forced into this by Sayer. If I didn't agree, he would have killed me instead and find someone else willing to kill you."

"And what happens if you still can't kill me?" Aura questioned.. Alice lowered her head slightly.

"Then I die." Alice retorted almost nonchalantly. "So I suppose I was forced into a suicide mission. And because that's the case, I'd rather be put out of my misery. I would rather see Sayer behind bars as much as anyone else." Alice paused for another few moments, then continued. "Even if that includes me dying. Like Akiza, I to was manipulated by Sayer at a young age. But despite all that, I _still_ have to work for him. And because I do," She raised her left arm up, her deck already inserted. "I _have_ to duel you. And provoke you….." She trailed off on the last sentence. Aura frowned deeply looking at Alice.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, considering Sayer sent people to kill my brother. People who didn't gave it a second thought." She spoke, getting out her gun-like duel disk.

"I understand." Alice replied. "But I can assure that I do have several regrets. As for the people you are referring to, they were siblings; Alex and Allison. Allison was assigned to kill Akiza, and Alex Yusei."

"I see. And if you fail, you die. So then if you die here, it's no bother?" Aura asked coldly. Alice nodded.

"That's right." Alice answered. "If I die here,.all my past actions now turned regrets will be washed away. So let's get this over with. If I do manage to win this duel, your fate will be in my hands."

"I swear." Aura muttered.

" _What do you think?"_ A voice echoed in her mind with a rumble.

"Can't tell if she's lying or not. She seems genuine but…" Aura muttered lowly.

" _So then?"_ The voice questioned.

"We'll see how this goes. And if she's like the rest of them." She spoke, swiftly putting on her Duel Disk and inserting her deck with a cold glare. "Then you get to eat your fill."

" _Sounds good to me."_ The voice growled.

"DUEL!"

Aura panted, heavily injured by Alice's attacks. With Bloodedge now on her field, clutching her shoulder as she stared at Alice.

"For someone who has regrets, you sure don't act on it." She remarked.

"I was told to not shown any signs of weakness." Alice retorted. She spread her arms out. "And I have not this entire time. You on the other hand….have been holding back this entire time. You fear for my own life. If you really didn't care about my life, you have finished me off already." Aura twitched lightly at her words before she scoffed.

"Make no mistake. It isn't because of you. I just don't want to cause unnecessary damage to not worry the others if they get suspicious." She retorted.

"Oh, they're already suspicious." Alice retorted. "My comrade was sent to take care of Luna. Like me, he too regrets all of his actions. And also like me, he does not want to kill Luna, but Sayer doesn't care. He believes that emotions only get in the way."

"What?! Kill Luna?!" Aura spoke, horrified. Alice took notice of Aura's horrified expression.

"That's right." She retorted. "Luna is in the duel for her life as we speak. Let's just hope she succeeds." Alice paused for several seconds before continuing. "As for you finding Akiza, you won't be able to. Your searching has been in vain. I won't be surprised to get word that Akiza Izinski is already dead." At this, Aura grew wide eyed before growling deeply.

"You guys have officially crossed me now." She snarled. Her ribbon slipped off, causing her psychic powers to rage outward before glaring coldly at Alice. "I'll make sure you realize what happens when you cross with a demon." She snarled darkly. "My turn; draw!"

Aura then Summoned her level 1 Tuner, Aurastar Elf, as she raised her arm.

"I tune level 1 Elf with level 7 Bloodedge!" She yelled, as her Elf jumped becoming a single green ring and Bloodedge jumped through it, glowing transparent in stars with the light of the Summon. "The innocence has died and is reborn as sin the holy has fallen now appear from the other world and eat your fill under the moon!" The space above Aura cracked much to Alice's shock before cracking showing empty space as two hands sprouted out from it. "Synchro summon, show yourself my inner demon, Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast!" With a chilling roar the hands broke the space and out came a humanoid, animal, demonic-like creature in plated armor of black and dark purple with the pentagram engraved on its chest, sharp fangs, long tail, black wings, and dark sharp teal eyes as it roared. (Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast, attribute: DARK, Level: 8, Type: Fiend/Synchro. ATK/DEF: 3000/2300) Upon seeing the monstrous demon, Alice began to stagger backwards in utmost fear. She staggered backwards so fast that she tripped over her own feet. Her facial expression bore utmost horror.

"N-No!" Alice cried out.

"You said it yourself that you wouldn't mind dying here, right?" Aura stated coldly. "Then allow us to do you that favor."

"I'd prefer death by stabbing! Not dying to a _real_ Duel Monster card!" Alice shot back, her entire body shook violently. "But you are right; I did say that!" She shakily picked herself up off the ground. Despite this, her entire body still shook violently. Her legs felt like jelly. She could feel her adrenaline rushing throughout her whole body. Due to this face, she dropped the cards left in her hand to the ground."

"...D-Do it…" Alice spoke shakily, yet softly at the same time. "Attack me Aura!"

"Shall we Beast?" Aura spoke coldly.

" _Let's."_ Beast snarled.

"Teal Eyed Beast, attack her directly! Savage Feast!" Aura yelled. Beast roared flying forward before sinking his teeth in Alice's neck. Alice howled in pain. The attack from Aura's monster not dropped Alice's LP to 0, but also caused her to bleed. Alice fell to her knees; blood still trickling out of her wound. Alice raised her head up and she outstretched her shaking right hand towards Aura.

"A-Aura…." Alice spoke hoarsely. "I….. I know where Akiza is…." Aura grew wide eyed before slowly walking towards Alice.

" _It could be a trap."_ Beast warned her. Aura ignored her monster before crouching down in front of Alice.

"Where is she?" She questioned. Alice looked up at Aura, fear spread across her face.

"Akiza…." Alice began. "She's at one of Sayer's labs… Or at least, that's what he calls it when he knows he's wrong… As for the lab…..it is not of this plane…."

"Not of this plane? What do you mean?" Aura frowned.

"I mean…...it's in between this world and another…" Alice replied hoarsely.

"Between worlds?" Aura spoke, shocked. "No wonder they couldn't find her!"

"That's…...all I know….." Alice retorted. She placed her right hand on her neck wound, then she pulled it away to reveal that her hand was covered in blood. Shen then looked up at Aura. "W-Why?… Why didn't you kill me?... I could sense that's what that monster you played to finish me off with wanted…. So why?..." Aura was silent until she lowly spoke.

"At a young age till I was 13, I had caused the deaths of over a hundred duelists in order to protect my only family. Once I had snapped and went on a rampage with Beast. I gained the name Teal Eyed Demon. I thought that that's what I am, a demon who kills but… Yusei, Akiza, and the others, they showed me that even though I have sinned and have blood-stained hands, even I deserve redemption, insane as that sounds." She remarked, looking at Alice. "When I look at you, I see myself back then and thought if even a demon like myself deserves redemption, then you should as well." Alice fell silent for several moments upon hearing that. After another few minutes, Alice replied.

"Then I owe you my thanks for sparing me…" Alice spoke softly. "But since I failed to defeat you… Sayer will most likely send someone to kill me for my failure… So to prevent that from happening….." Alice pulled a dagger from her tunic and held it up. "I originally intended to use this on you after I won, but since I already failed, I'll do what you chose not to do….." Alice turned the dagger around and towards her own chest.

"Wait don't!" Aura yelled, reaching for the dagger. Alice paused at Aura's plea.

"Listen to me, you don't have to die that will just give Sayer what he wants. And I'll be damned if I let that happen." Aura frowned, taking the dagger.. Aura then allowed her **Aura** to coil around Alice's neck slowly closing the wound. "I can only heal it long enough to stop the bleeding, but we'll have to take you to a hospital."

" _Tch so no meal tonight."_ Beast frowned.

"Oh stuff it." Aura snapped at her monster, concentrating on healing Alice. Alice watched in awe at Aura's actions. However, the area around them suddenly began to drop in temperature.

"What?" Aura gasped, feeling the temperature drop.

"N-No…" Alice paled. "Not….. Not _her_!"

" _Shit! We gotta get out of here!"_ Beast snapped.

 _What is this? This sensation?_ Aura thought, looking around. A shadowed hologram appeared behind the 2.

" _Alice…_ " The shadowed figure spoke almost mechanically. Regardless, Alice and Aura could tell it was female. The shadowed figure's hologram turned to face Aura. " _And Aura Fudo…..._ " Aura turned her head to look at the figure. Despite the figure being shadowed, Aura could see the outline of a mask, the figure's left eye was carmel brown, like Akiza Izinski's. She could also notice that the figure had blonde hair, along with a cybernetics on parts of her body.

"Who are you?" Aura questioned, shielding Alice as Beast moved in front of them.

" _All will be revealed in due time, Aura Fudo….._ " The figure retorted, not answering Aura's question. She glanced at Alice. " _As for Alice here….she does not deserve to be shielded…. She does not deserve a 2nd chance….. And because of her failure to kill the unintended Crimson Priestess… I shall take matters into my own hands….._ " She waved her cybernetic right hand and a spear appeared. The figure grabbed it and held it in the throwing position. " _Now die…._ "

"Beast!" Aura yelled. Beast roared, flying to block the figure. The figure just rolled its carmel eye in irritation.

" _Move out out of the way Beast._ " The shadowed figure growled.

" _Sorry, but who you are means nothing to me_." Beast smirked. " _I follow her orders, nothing more."_ The shadowed figure snarled in irritation, then smirked darkly as she vanished from in front of Beast. However, the temperature did not return to normal.

" _Shit don't tell me!"_ Beast growled, quickly turning. Aura gasped, seeing the figure appear in front of her and Alice. The shadowed figure smirked darkly and threw the now transformed dagger directly at Alice.

"Shit!" Aura hissed. Shielding Alice with her body Aura swiftly formed her **Aura** as a wall blocking the dagger causing it bounce off falling to the floor, but Aura didn't released her shield. The shadowed figure clapped.

" _Impressive, Crimson Priestess….._ " The shadowed figure applauded. " _Unfortunately for you….your shield means nothing to me….._ "

"Aura…" Alice whispered. "You cannot save me from my fate… Put your shield down….. She wants me dead… She's only mocking you… She wants you to be angry…"

"Believe me, I'm well passed angry." Aura frowned. "But I refuse to let her kill you, not when I can do something about it." At Aura's words, the shadowed figure frowned, then her lips formed a dark smile a few seconds later.

" _It's as Alice said….._ " The shadowed figure spoke. " _You cannot save her…. And here's why, Crimson Priestess!_ " The shadowed figure raised her right hand up and blasted a beam of her own **Aura** energy directly at Aura's shield. Aura grew wide eyed in shock as her shield managed to block the beam, but she still looked shocked.

"Th-that's **Aura**!" She gaped, shocked.

 _Impossible! Aura users are too rare within humanity. The only main source of them are Crimson Priestesses! So how?!_

" _You look shocked, Aura Fudo._ " The shadowed figure retorted. Aura frowned deeply.

"Just who are you? You can't be any ordinary being." She scowled. The shadowed figure kept her **Aura** energy beam going, as did Aura with her shield.

" _That's because I am not an ordinary being._ " The shadowed figure remarked. " _As for who I am, you shall learn in due time….._ "

"Don't mess with me." Aura scowled, thinking

 _How is she even able to cause an attack with_ _ **Aura**_ _? It's meant to be used for defense and healing. To actually cause damage with it…_ Aura glanced at the figure's _**A**_ **ura.** _Not only that, but the color as well it's a crimson red yet there's black in it that shouldn't even be possible._ She thought. Then Aura heard screams and the engines of D-Wheels. She looked up and gasped to see Ghost on the roads with the Meklord Emperor.

"Ghost?!" She gaped. The shadowed figure glanced at roads with several Ghosts on them. She sighed in slight irritation on her face. Regardless, she kept her **Aura** energy beam going, Aura with her shield.

" _Tsk…. It seems Primo decided to unleash his Ghost Army….._ " The shadowed figure noted, a frown clearly on her face. " _Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised….. He isn't one to follow orders too well….._ "

"Just my luck…" Aura muttered lowly. "Beast!"

" _On it."_ Beast snarled, flying to pounce the figure, fangs ready. Just as Beast pounced, the shadow figure vanished. The temperature slowly returning to normal. However, Aura, Alice and Beast could hear these words:

" _We'll see each other again Aura Fudo! Unintended Crimson Priestess!_ "

" _Tch. She's gone."_ Beast growled.

"What the hell?! Who is she calling unintended ?!" Aura snapped angrily.

" _Is that really the time?"_ Beast questioned.

"No it's not." Aura frowned, picking up Alice and placing her in Beast's arms. "Take her to Security and make sure they take her to the hospital and that no one sees you. I don't want anybody screaming demon now."

" _You're not seriously going to duel."_ Beast growled. " _Not with those injuries."_

"I'll be fine. Just go and make it quick." Aura snapped, before looking at Alice. "Try to find two officers name Trudge and Mina; they're my friends. They'll help you out once you tell them you know me." Alice nodded, a look of fear present on her face still. Not because of Beast, but because of the shadowed lady.

"Al-Alright." Alice squeaked.

"Beast, stay in the shadows, no matter what. In case that woman tries anything." Aura frowned.

" _Will do and you be careful."_ Beast retorted.

And with that, Beast flew off, Aura watched him go as the spirit of Aurastar Dragon appeared in front of her.

"Think you can find Akiza?"

" _With what Alice had said me and Trishula should be able to locate her at the very least._ " Aurastar Dragon nodded.

"Go then; both of you and get her back." Aura nodded, walking to Toru's garage to get on her D-Wheel.

Akiza watched the screen, a stunned expression on her face.

 _That monster… I'd never would guess Aura had something that… Terrifying._ She thought with a swallow. _Though I'm glad she is safe._ The screen changed to show Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Jack, Aura, and several others fighting the Ghosts on the tracks. _Huh?! A bunch of Ghosts?! I have to get out of here!_ Akiza closed her eyes and concentrated her Psychic Powers so that it traveled outwards and towards the restraints. The restraints began to shock her, but at this point, Akiza did not care. She exerted as much as she could. The more psychic energy she exerted, the more the restraints shocked her. With a loud scream, the restraints began to short circuit and they clattered to the floor. Akiza then landed on her feet. She saw her deck and duel disk off the table next to the vertical lab table. Once she acquired her deck and duel disk, she left the lab and went down the hall and came across a massive room that held her D-Wheel. _My D-Wheel!_ Akiza then got onto it and revved it up its engine, then sped out of the massive room backwards and through the wall. Once she did, she drove through the wall of a warehouse and onto the road.

Sayer was going crazy upon Alice not only losing to Aura Fudo, but the fact that she had _survived_.

"RARGH!" Sayer roared; pulling out some of his now greying hair. "First Alice fails her assignment and _NOW_ Akiza Izinski has escaped?! This will not do!"

From above the track that Vizor (Dark Glass if you're a Sub watcher) and Yusei were on, Primo watched them Four of his many Ghosts had fell in battle. He grit his teeth.

"Grrrrr! Someone is meddling…. And I think I know who…" Primo growled.

" _Primo!_ " Primo gasped as the brown-eyed figure's hologram appeared before him.

"Go away old man! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Primo snarled.

" _I will not allow you interfere with the Grand Design like this._ " The brown-eyed figure replied.

"Oh really? What are you going to do old man?" Primo sneered.

" _The way you're going about completing the Circuit is ultimately going to slow us down in the end._ " The brown-eyed figure told Primo. " _If the duelists cannot draw out their true abilities, then they will be scared, feel rushed, etc. As a result, a true Circuit will never be formed._ "

"My plan is in motion; there's no stopping it now." Primo retorted before cutting communication.

 _Stupid old man._ Primo thought. _His way of doing things is too damn slow!_

Akiza rode on her D-Wheel, looking around, seeing the destruction the army of Ghosts had caused with a frown. When she heard two dragon roars, she looked up, shocked seeing Aurastar Dragon and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier flying to her.

" _We finally found her!"_ Trishula roared. " _And she looks awful. Mistress is gonna flip!"_

" _Indeed."_ Aurastar Dragon nodded, flying down to Akiza. " _Are you alright Lady Akiza?"_ Akiza glanced at the 2 Dragons, a surprised expression her face. She gave a light nod.

"Yes I am." Akiza replied. "Do you know where Yusei is?"

" _Lord Yusei should be with Vizor at the moment. It would seem he has obtained a new power while he did."_ Aurastar Dragon spoke.

" _Mistress wanted us to find you and take you somewhere safe, but you'll want to come face-to-face with your look alike."_ Trishula stated.

"You got that right." Akiza retorted. Her expression went from determined to quizzical. "New power? Could that be the Accel Synchro Summoning Yusei told me about after Vizor told him about it?"

" _Most likely. And he is not the only one."_ Aurastar spoke, becoming more transparent. " _I must go to Mistress. It seems she found the final piece. Trishula, you lead Lady Akiza."_

" _Alright."_ Trishula nodded, as Aurastar Dragon disappeared. " _Come on, speed up your D-Wheel and let's go."_ Akiza nodded in agreement and thrusted the throttle forward and her D-Wheel sped up.

Trishula flew, helping her get past other Ghosts until coming to three familiar D-Wheels.

" _There they are. I'll leave it to you."_ Trishula told her.

"Thanks Trishula!" Akiza remarked, a small smile on her face. And with that, she sped up to catch up with them. "Akiza" looked a rearview mirror.

"Uh-oh!" "Akiza" gaped. Yusei glanced at Akiza and gaped.

"Akiza?!" Akiza glanced at Yusei, her eyes bore some coldness within them. Luckily, Yusei did not see it. Akiza rode up to "Akiza" and slammed her D-Wheel, sending her skidding out of control. Vizor glanced at Yusei and Akiza and he nodded.

"Stay on my slipstream you too!" Vizor told them. Yusei nodded at Vizor's words.

"Sure thing!" Akiza retorted; thus speeding up her D-Wheel, as did Yusei.

From above the track, Primo watched the 3 of them speed off.

"And where do you think you're going Yusei Fudo?" Primo questioned. "Think you're going to escape me?! Think again!" Primo's infinity symbol patch glowed red. He jumped off the ledge, his helmet materialized on his head and he landed on the now speeding D-Wheel. Once had gotten the grip on the handles, he sped up his D-Wheel.

"Just where are we going?!" Akiza demanded as she and Yusei followed Vizor through his slipstream despite the incredible speed.

"Yusei Fudo!" The threesome heard a voice shout Yusei's name. Vizor glanced over at his rearview mirror and frowned.

"Looks like someone decided to follow us." He noticed.

"You've had your fun Yusei, but now it's time for it to end!" Primo raised his left hand now clenched into a fist. "But now you face _my_ Meklord Emperors!"

"So _you're_ telling me that you're the one behind the Ghost Army?!" Yusei demanded. Primo scowled at Yusei's words.

"So what if I am?" Primo retorted.

"Why are you doing this?" Akiza chimed in. Primo chuckled at Akiza's question.

"A feeble human mind such as yours couldn't possibly comprehend the grand design of the pure nobles." Primo retorted.

"So you're crazy." Akiza frowned. "Causing so much damage to this city…."

"And Yusei is finished." Primo smirked.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Akiza shot back. Yusei's facial expression turn to that of pure shock, Vizor bore little to no expression, but he let the 3 of them pass him. Primo on the other hand, just laughed at Akiza's vow.

"Hahahaha!" Primo laughed. "I have no business with you Akiza Izinski! I'm only here for Yusei Fudo!" Akiza's carmel eyes flashed brightly for a brief moment.

" _You_ may have not business with me, but _I_ have business with _you_!" Akiza shot back. Yusei glanced at Akiza, a worried expression his face.

"Akiza-" Yusei began, but one look from Akiza shut him up.

"This _is_ my choice Yusei." Akiza told him. "Regardless, once we beat this guy, _we've_ got to talk." Yusei gulped at that, but nodded regardless.

"Right." Yusei agreed. He glanced over at Primo. "Well you heard her! Me and Akiza shall team up to defeat you!"

"So be-!" Primo retorted, but a hologram of the brown-eyed man appeared on Primo's duel disk.

" _Primo wait!_ "

"What now?!" Primo growled.

" _DO NOT duel Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski now!_ " The brown-eyed figure warned him. " _If you do... things will not end for you._ " The hologram then switched over to the green-eyed figure.

" _Those 2 have acquired new powers from the Ancient Ones._ " The green-eyed one added. Primo grit his teeth and leaned forward, an angered expression appeared on his face.

" _Are you 2 saying that I'll LOSE to those 2?!_ " Primo growled angrily.

" _Primo-!_ " But the rest of the brown-eyed words got cut off as Primo slammed his duel disk with his right fist, then he glanced at Yusei, then Akiza.

"So what if these 2 have some new powers? They're still just humans." Primo spoke. "They have no idea what true power is!" And with that, Primo's patch with the infinity symbol glowed red. Wheil that happened, Primo unsheathed his sword and slammed it into his duel disk. Once he did that, green lights surrounding him and his D-Wheel. He leapt out of his D-Wheel and his feet and torso opened up. When that happened, several wires emerged from his D-Wheel and plugged him in. Primo unleashed his own battle cry.

"What?!" Yusei gasped.

"He's a robot?!" Akiza gaped, shocked.

"So that's his true form." Visor raised his right index finger and pointed it at both Yusei and Akiza.

"Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, you two won't escape." Primo spoke. "Let's duel!"

 **0713MM: Well! I must that was quite an interesting chapter! It's not as long as the big 10, 20, or 30, but still a big and noteworthy chapter nonetheless. (At least, I think so.^^)**


	41. Chapter 41

**0713MM: Well guys, this is it! Chapter 41! The start of the 2 vs. 1 Duel between Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo vs. Primo! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 41

Primo placed his right hand on top of his deck. He, Yusei and Akiza all drove across the track.

"Since this is a 2 vs. 1 duel, not only will I go first, but I shall possess 8000 LP, while you 2 each have 4000 LP. " Primo explained. "As for the turn order, It shall go in a zig-zag formation."

"Fine by me." Akiza retorted.

"I agree." Yusei spoke.

"Good!" Primo smirked. "Then I draw!" (Primo's hand: 6 cards. Akiza/Yusei's hand's: 5 cards. Primo's LP: 8000. Akiza/Yusei's LP's: 4000.) Primo observed his hand and he smiled at the cards in his hand. He pulled a card his hand and placed it onto his field.

"I Summon Wise Core to the field in DEF mode!" Primo announced. A white machine emerged onto Primo's field. (Wise Core, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.) Primo then pulled 2 cards from his hand and set them. "I now end my turn with 2 face-downs." (Primo's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Yusei's hand's: 5 cards.)

"There it is." Yusei frowned. "The core piece for him to his Meklord Emperor Wisel onto the field."

"Yeah well, it's not gonna stop us!" Akiza retorted as she placed her right hand on top of her deck. "My turn now Primo! I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 1.)

"Upon you entering your Standby Phase, I activate the trap card **Shattered Machinery**!" Primo announced. The trap card flipped face-up. "With this, I can destroy 1 card on the field. If the destroyed card is a monster, then one of you will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level x200!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped.

"The only cards on the field are Primo's." Yusei frowned. "Excluding Speed World 2."

"I destroy Wise Core!" Primo smirked. The white machine shattered. "And now, one of you take 200 points of damage!" Primo raised his right index finger and moved it to be pointing at Yusei, then at Akiza. "The question is, which one of you should feel my trap card's wrath?" Both Yusei and Akiza held their breath, uncertainty consuming them. After a few moments, Primo pointed his right index finger at Akiza. "I choose you! Now take 200 points of damage!" Primo's trap released an electric beam of energy directly at Akiza. Akiza yelped in slight pain from the trap card's electrical shock. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800.)

"And with that done, I can now Special Summon these 5 monsters!" Primo continued. "Come Meklord Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Guard, Wisel Carrier, and Wisel Attack!" All 5 Meklord Emperor parts emerged onto Primo's field. (Meklord Wisel Infinity, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0, Wisel Top, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 500/0. Wisel Guard, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/1200. Wisel Carrier, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/600. Wisel Attack, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/0.) Primo raised his right arm upwards. "Now combine and form Meklord Emperor Wisel!" All 5 of the Wisel parts merged and formed the machine behemoth. (Meklord Emperor Wisel, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 2500.)

"No way…" Akiza breathed. "He Summoned his Meklord Emperor on my turn…"

"Tsk… He's not to be underestimated." Yusei agreed.

"In that case, I shall Normal Summon White Rose Dragon to my field." Akiza began as she placed the monster card onto her duel disk. A white-winged black-scaled dragon emerged onto Akiza's field (White Rose Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000.)

"White Rose Dragon?" Yusei repeated, a surprised expression on his face.

"And once she's been Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Rose Dragon monster from my hand! Come forth, Red Rose Dragon!" Upn on its calling, a red-winged and black-scaled dragon emerged onto Akiza's field, next to White Dragon Dragon. (Red Rose Dragon, Level 3 DARK Dragon-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800.)

"Ha! Summoning a bunch weak dragons isn't going save you from my Meklord Emperor's wrath!" Primo boasted, a smirk present on his face. "And speaking of which, I activate Shattered Machinery's Graveyard effect! By banishing it, I can destroy 1 card in your hand! If it's a monster, you take damage equal to its Level x200! This time however, I pick Yusei!" Yusei grit his teeth as he sent Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Graveyard. He then yelped in pain as he took the damage. (Yusei's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600.) Akiza glanced over at Yusei in concern, then she turned to Primo, her concerned look instantly turned into a glare.

"You'll pay for that!" Akiza snarled.

"Oh really?" Primo questioned, a smirk still present on his face. "Then go ahead and try!"

"I will!" Akiza shot back. "I tune my Level 3 Red Rose Dragon with my Level 4 White Rose Dragon!" Both monsters turned into 7 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. Akiza then proceeded to chant. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the glowing green pillar of light came the red and black dragon. Once Black Rose Dragon hit Akiza's field, the dragon roared at Meklord Emperor Wisel and Primo. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.)

"Hmmph. So you Summoned your Black Rose Dragon." Primo noted.

"That's right." Akiza remarked. "And now I activate Red Rose Dragon's effect! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, not only do I get to Special Summon a Rose Dragon monster from either my hand or Deck, excluding itself, but I can also add either Frozen Roars or Blooming Rose from my Deck to my hand!" Akiza pulled the ejected cards that slipped out of her deck. Blooming Rose got added to her hand "So first, come forth, Blue Rose Dragon!" A blue-winged black-scaled dragon appeared next to Black Rose Dragon (Blue Rose Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Akiza's hand: 5 cards.) Akiza then gestured to her Black Rose Dragon. "Now for her effect! When she's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!" Black Rose Dragon roared and spread her wings out; a red aura surrounded her.

"Akiza wait!" Yusei called out to her.

"Too late!" Primo smirked as he moved his left arm over to his left. "I activate the Counter Trap card, **Meklord Guard**! Now when a Meklord card(s) I control would be destroyed, I can send cards from the top of my Deck up to that number. Luckily for me, Wisel Carrier cannot be destroyed by your card effects. So with that, I send the top 4 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard to shield Infinity, Top, Attack and Guard!"

"No!" Akiza gasped. Primo grabbed the top 4 cards of his Deck to his graveyard. When that happened, a white shield formed around Meklord Emperor Wisel. However, just as Black Rose Dragon was about to shatter, Akiza discarded a card from her hand. "Well I'm not losing my Dragon via my own carelessness! I activate the effect of **Rose Protector** in my hand! By discarding her, I can protect my Rose cards from destruction!"

"What?!" Primo gaped. Like his monsters, a shield formed around Black Rose Dragon; preventing its destruction.

"Nice going Akiza!" Yusei smiled at Akiza's safety measure to her Dragon, Primo on the other hand, scowled.

"Not bad Akiza." Primo told her. "But you should have let your Dragon get destroyed via its own effect."

"What do you mean?" Akiza questioned. She utmost regretted asking when she saw Primo's dark smile on his lips. "Crap! If I control a Synchro monster, your Meklord Emperor can absorb it during your turn and gain its ATK points on top of its own!" Primo's dark smile widened upon Akiza's explanation of his monster's effect.

"Very good Akiza! You remember what my Meklord Emperor's effect is!" Primo smirked. "So go ahead and end your turn!" Akiza tsked and grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them into the Spell/Trap Card Zones of her duel disk.

"I Set 2 cards and end my turn." Akiza spoke. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards.) Primo placed his right hand on on top of his deck.

"It's my turn again! I draw!" Primo declared as he drew. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Primo's hand: 4 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 2.) Primo thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel's ability!" Primo smirked. "Now once per turn I can have my Meklord Emperor absorb a Synchro monster you control So Black Rose Dragon, become Wisel's food!" Meklord Emperor Infinity glowed a light green and opened up; releasing light green wires that wrapped around Black Rose Dragon's neck, wings and ankles. Black Rose Dragon roared and proceeded to break free. But her struggling was proven futile as she then got absorbed into the Meklord Emperor. (Meklord Emperor Wisel's ATK: 2500 + 2400 = 4900.) Akiza bore a look of utmost horror as her Dragon was absorbed into Primo's Meklord Emperor monster.

"Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried out.

"Hahaha!" Primo laughed. "With that, you're completely defenseless Akiza!" Akiza tsked in frustration, then her frustration vanished and her lips formed a sly smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it, thanks for absorbing my Dragon." Akiza remarked.

"What?" Primo questioned. Akiza then pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Here's why I thank you! I activate the trap card, Rose Curse!" Akiza smirked. "With this, since your monster's ATK points changed, you take damage equal to the point change!"

"What?!"

"Go Rose Curse! Blast him!" The trap card released several thorny roses that headed straight towards Primo.

"Alright Akiza!" Yusei smiled. "With that, Primo will take a serious hit to his LP. He'll have 5600 LP left if Akiza's trap card effect is successful." Just as the thorny roses were mere inches away from Primo, he pulled a card out of his Graveyard and showed it to his 2 opponents. The card he pulled out of his Graveyard was none other than Meklord Guard.

"I would've been scared more, but thanks to my Meklord Guard, I can banish it when I would take damage. When I do that, I take 0 damage this turn!"

"What?!" Both Akiza and Yusei gasped, shocked expressions on both their faces. A shield formed around Primo and his D-Wheel as the thorny roses bounced off of it.

"You're both lucky that I still cannot attack." Primo told them. "Otherwise I'd wipe one of you out of this duel already. But due to the rules of these more than 2 people duels, I have to wait until Yusei takes his turn. So for now I'll Set 1 card. With that, I end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards.) Primo pointed his right index finger at Yusei." Your turn now, Yusei Fudo!" Yusei nodded, then placed his right hand on on top of his deck.

"I draw!" Yusei announced. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 3.) Yusei observed his hand before discarding 1 card from his hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from his hand.

"I discard Dandylion from my hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!" The cowboy-like monster appeared onto Yusei's field, blasting its 2 guns. (Quickdraw Synchron, Level 5 WIND Machine-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 700/1400.) Suddenly, 2 Fluff Tokens appeared onto Yusei's field. "And because Dandylion was sent to the Graveyard, I get 2 Fluff Tokens." (Fluff Token x2, Level 1 WIND Token monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Yusei's hand: 3 cards.)

"Interesting." Primo noted. "With that, you _could_ Synchro Summon a Level 7 Synchro monster." He glanced at Yusei. "But that's what you intend to do."

"It's not." Yusei admitted. "To prove it, I Normal Summon Needle Soldier!" A small purple machine soldier emerged onto Yusei's field. (Needle Soldier, Level 1 EARTH Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100.) Yusei then raised his right arm upwards, Quickdraw Synchron, Needle Soldier, along with the 2 Fluff Tokens, went into the now forming green pillar. "I tune my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my 2 Level 1 Fluff Tokens and Level 1 Needle Soldier!" The 4 monsters Levels turned into white stars that combined to make Level 8. The 4 monsters turned into orange highlights of themselves as Yusei began to chant. "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" A massive warrior formed for junk parts emerged onto Yusei's field. (Junk Destroyer, Level 8 EARTH Warrior-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2500. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 2 cards.) Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Junk Destroyer's effect!" Yusei revealed. "Upon its Synchro Summon, I can destroy cards on the field up to number of non-Tuner monsters used to Synchro Summon it!" Yusei pointed at Primo's face-down and Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. "So the cards I'll be destroying are your face-down and Meklord Emperor's body!" And with that, Junk Destroyer blasted 2 energy fists out of his own towards Primo's cards.

 _That Meklord Emperor took Black Rose Dragon away from Akiza._ Yusei thought. _I can't let that happen to me as well. So if I destroy Meklord Emperor Infinity, the other 4 parts of the Meklord Emperor SHOULD go down with the body._ Just as the 2 energy fists neared Primo's cards, Primo gestured to his face-down card.

"Nice try Yusei, but I have this!" Primo countered. "I activate the trap card Divergence! Thanks to this, any effect or attack is directed at a Machine-type monster(s) I control, I can divert that effect or attack to another one of my Machine-type monsters! And the monster I'm selecting is Wisel Carrier!"

"No!" Yusei gasped.

"Yes!" Primo smirked. "And due to Wisel Carrier's effect, he's not destroyed!" Yusei watched as Junk Destroyer's effect got blocked by Wisel Carrier. Primo's Divergence trap card shattered due to Junk Destroyer's effect regardless.

"Yusei…" Akiza spoke softly. She then turned to glare at Primo. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ha! Oh really now Akiza?" Primo laughed. "Last I checked, I had my Meklord Emperor _absorb_ your Black Rose Dragon. So you're one to talk."

"I could say the thing about you." Akiza retorted coldly.

"What?" Primo inquired.

"Don't you "what" me!" Akiza snapped as she pointed her right index finger at Primo. "You said earlier I had no business to duel you. But have you forgotten that _you_ manipulated my Father for your goal?!" Yusei gaped at that, while Primo chuckled.

"Oh, you know about that, huh?" Primo spoke.

"Of course I know." Akiza huffed. " _You_ used _my_ Father to talk to me and my Mother during my duel against my Father. _You_ used my Father as a meat shield in hopes to shatter my resolve. Unfortunately for you, all you've done is strengthen it!"

"Tsk… Now I remember you…" Primo grit his teeth. "Annoying pest you were back then….. And here you are…...being a pest….." Akiza pulled a card out of her Extra Deck and showed it Primo. His one red eye widened in surprise upon seeing the card. Black Rose Moonlight Dragon to be accurate. Akiza's lips formed a smile upon seeing Primo's expression to seeing Black Rose Moonlight Dragon in her hand. After a few moments, Akiza placed Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's card back into her Extra Deck.

"I fight not only for myself, but my friends and family as well!" Akiza remarked, determination spread across her face. She raised her right arm and her Signer Claw Mark glowed brightly for a brief moment before dying down.

"Hmph!" Primo huffed. "Fine by me! All the more the reason to crush you first!"

"Sorry pal!" Yusei retorted. "But your turn will have to wait! Because I'm having Junk Destroyer attack Meklord Emperor Infinity head on! Go! Fists of Ferocity!" And with that, Junk Destroyer released 3 energy fists from its own fists towards the centerpoint of Meklord Emperor Wisel; Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. Just as the 3 energy fists reached their target, Primo laughed.

"Idiot!" Primo sneered. "I'll just use the ability from before and redirect to Wisel Guard! He can withstand your attack!" Meklord Emperor Wisel turned around and raised its right upward to block the attack, only for it to shatter.

"Actually it can't." Yusei remarked. "Thanks to Needle Soldier, Junk Destroyer's effect an extra sharp sting."

"How dare you!" Primo growled as his body glowed red, he grit his teeth in frustration as he took the piercing battle damage. (Primo's LP: 8000 - 1400 = 6600. Yusei's LP: 3600. Akiza's LP: 3800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 2 cards.)

"Yes!" Akiza smiled. She glanced over at Yusei. "Nice going Yusei!" Yusei glanced over at Akiza and nodded, then both of them turned back to face Primo, who bore an angered expression on his face, he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Yusei!" Primo growled. "That was a lucky move on your part!" Several purple bolts of lightning came down from the sky all around them; thus knocking out of the power of several buildings, along with the Duel Stadium's power. Yusei and Akiza tried to ignore it and focus on the duel, but that deemed hard to do. Regardless, they pulled through. Yusei grabbed the last 2 cards in his hand and Set them.

"I Set 2 cards and end my turn." Yusei concluded. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards.) Primo placed his right hand on top of his deck, a dark smile present on his face.

"It's my turn you fools! Draw!" Primo grinned as he drew his next card. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 4.) Primo looked at the card he drew, along with the remaining cards in his hand. His smile widened in satisfaction at what card he drew, along with the ones still present in his hand. He pulled the card he drew and placed it into the Monster Card Zone of his duel disk.

"Now I Summon Wisel Guard 3 in DEF mode!" Primo announced. The white armored right arm of the Meklord Emperor Wisel appeared, then attached itself in the right arm socket. (Wisel Guard 3, Level 3 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/2000. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's hand: 2 cards.)

"And now that my Meklord Emperor Wisel is whole again, I shall use its power and absorb your treasured Synchro monster Yusei! Go Synchro Absorption!" Meklord Emperor Wisel turned around to face Yusei and his Junk Destroyer. Wisel's infinity symbol chest plate opened up and fired out light green wires at the Synchro; thus wrapping around its wrists, ankles and neck, then proceeded to pull said Synchro towards its chest plate. However…

"I activate the trap card, Star Shift!" Yusei revealed as his Set card flipped face-up. "With this, I return Junk Destroyer to my Extra Deck. After that, I can then Special Summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that has the same Level as the monster I returned!" Junk Destroyer vanished; leaving 8 white stars behind in its wake.

"What?" Primo questioned. Yusei pulled out his Stardust Dragon card from his Extra Deck after he returned Junk Destroyer's card to his Extra Deck.

"Rise up, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called. The cosmic white and blue dragon flew into the air, then came down in a defensive stance on Yusei's field. (Stardust Dragon, Level 8 WIND Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.)

"Clever." Primo noted. "Because of your trap card, I lost my original target. So Meklord Emperor's effect resolves with no target."

"That's right." Yusei nodded.

"Nice going Yusei." Akiza smiled. "As long as you can make it that the original Synchro monster target for the Meklord Emperor's effect gets removed from the field, it effect resolves with nothing to gain."

"While I will admit that move was a smart one on Yusei's part, that doesn't stop me from attacking." Primo pointed out.

"True." Yusei agreed.

"And I already know who I'm attacking." Primo smirked as he pointed his right index finger at Akiza's DEF mode Blue Rose Dragon. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, pulverize that tiny dragon!" Meklord Emperor Wisel turned to face Akiza, then it raised its left arm, which held the ghostly form of Black Rose Dragon, and fired a beam of energy at Akiza's Blue Rose Dragon; thus destroying it. Akiza tsked as her monster shattered. Primo grabbed 1 card from his hand and Set it.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." Primo concluded. He then glanced at his 2 opponents, 1 after the other. "Try as you might, but you 2 will not win this duel!" Akiza placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"We'll see about that!" Akiza retorted. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Primo's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 5.) Akiza observed her hand, then she checked her Set Blooming Rose face-down.

 _Then again, maybe Primo is right._ Akiza thought. _I could play my Blooming Rose Trap card right now and set a defense for myself. But that'd only buy me time, not_ _help me achieve something valuable._ Akiza observed her hand again, then her carmel brown eyes widened _That's it! If I get Black Rose Dragon back on my field, or into my Graveyard! In that case…_ Akiza pulled a card out of her hand and revealed it.

"I activate the **Speed Spell - Rose Chain**!" Akiza announced. "Since I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I can use this card to target 1 card on the field and take control of it. If it's a monster, even if it's an equip card, I can either Special Summon that target to my field or send it to the Graveyard!"

"What?!" Primo gaped, a surprised expression his face. Yusei's lips formed a smile at Akiza's play and upcoming combo.

 _Go for it Akiza!_ Yusei thought. Akiza pointed her index finger at the card in Primo's Spell/Trap Card Zone that was face-up. Black Rose Dragon.

"And the card I'm selecting is _my_ Dragon!" Akiza revealed.

"What?! No!" Primo gasped. Meklord Emperor's center-plate glowed green and spit out Black Rose Dragon, which appeared back on Akiza's field. Black Rose Dragon glanced down at Akiza and her lips formed a small smile.

" _Thank you getting me out of there, Akiza._ " Black Rose told her. " _Boy, it was cramped in there!_ " Akiza laughed lightly at Black Rose's antics.

Before Akiza could speak up, Black Rose glowed and brought Akiza to be within her mind. Akiza glanced around the space, noticing she and her Dragon were the only ones there.

"Black Rose, where are we?" Akiza questioned her Dragon. Black Rose Dragon held her gaze on Akiza, a sad, yet happy smile presented itself on her hard to read face. Instead of speaking at first, Black Rose lifted her right hand's claw up. Within it was a white blank card. Black Rose Dragon tossed it to Akiza, who caught it in her hands. Akiza stared at it for a few moments, then back at her Dragon.

"What is this card Black Rose?" Akiza questioned.

" _That card is a key to my evolution._ " Black Rose answered.

"Evolution?" Akiza repeated. "You mean an Accel Synchro version of yourself?" Black Rose Dragon nodded.

" _That's right Akiza._ " Black Rose retorted. " _Stardust Dragon isn't the only one that can the Accel Synchro Plane._ " Black Rose Dragon raised both her clawed hands. " _But in order to achieve such an evolution, you'll need a Clear Mind. Vizor has already mentioned this when he showed Yusei it's might. Obtaining a Clear Mind is harder than it sounds. But if anyone can do it, it's you and Yusei. I mean, you 2 are meant to be with each other, despite the patch recently._ "

"Alright alright; I get it." Akiza grunted, irritation on her face. Black Rose Dragon chuckled at that.

" _I shall bring you back to the duel at hand._ " Black Rose spoke. Akiza nodded as both of them glowed red.

"Akiza!" She heard Yusei's concerned cry out ot her hand. Akiza snapped back to reality and glanced at Yusei.

"I'm okay Yusei." She told him. He sighed in relief at the reassurance.

"I don't where you went Akiza," Primo began, causing Akiza to realize she was still dueling against Primo. "but it ultimately doesn't matter in the end."

"We'll see about that." Akiza smirked.

"What?" Primo questioned. Akiza gestured to her face-down card.

"I activate my Blooming Rose trap card!" Akiza revealed. "With it, I can Special Summon 3 Rose Tokens to anywhere on the field in DEF mode up to the total number of Field Spell cards on the field and/or in our Graveyards! Since 3 Field Spells are active. So I shall Special Summon 2 Rose Tokens to my field and 1 to Yusei's field!" Yusei watched as 1 Rose Token appeared onto his field and 2 on Akiza's field. (Rose Token x3, Level 2 DARK Plant-type monster. ATK/DEF: 800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Primo's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards.) Akiza then pulled another card out of her hand and placed it onto her duel disk's Monster Card Zone.

"Now I Normal Summon the Level 1 Tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb!" Akiza continued. A small bulb plant with 1 eye appeared onto Akiza's field. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards.

"I now tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my 2 Level 2 Rose Tokens!" Akiza announced. Both Primo and Yusei watched in utmost amazement. Well, amazement for Yusei, shock for Primo.

"What's she doing?!" Primo demanded. "Akiza doesn't possess any Level 5 Synchro monsters!"

"Well it seems that she does. As for what's she doing, she's evolving herself." Yusei smiled. All 3 monsters flew up into the now formed green pillar of light. Their bodies became orange highlights and their Levels became a total of 5 white stars. Shortly after, Akiza began to chant.

"In the world of speed blooms the shining rose! Synchro Summon! Come forth! The Synchro Tuner of light! Red Rose Maiden!" Out of the green pillar of light came a delicate young girl with long rose red hair, amber eyes, pale skin, wearing a petal design dress of a red rose. ( **Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400.** Akiza's hand: 1 cards. Primo's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards.)

"A Synchro Tuner?!" Primo gaped, an utmost shocked expression present on his face.

"Amazing…!" Yusei breathed in awe at Akiza's Synchro Tuner monster.

"I now activate my Red Rose Maiden's effect." Akiza spoke. "Now once during either players turn, I can either send 1 Plant-type or Rose monster from either my hand or Deck to the Graveyard to either increase or decrease the level of this card or another monster I control by the sent monster's until the End Phase. So with that, I send the Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight from my Deck to the Graveyard." The card ejected itself out of her Deck and she placed the card into her card Graveyard. "I choose to reduce the Level of Black Rose Dragon by 3!"

"What?" Primo questioned. "Why do that?" (Black Rose Dragon's Level: 7 - 3 = 4.) Then it hit him. He gaped in surprise as Akiza's D-Wheel picked up speed and she sped past both Yusei and Primo. While Yusei also bore a shocked expression,his was a more happy one. Akiza raised her right arm upwards.

"I Now tune the Level 5 Red Rose Maiden with the now Level 4 Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza announced. Both monsters began to turn into orange outlines and their Levels became 9 white stars.

"Are you _trying_ to destroy the very city you live in?!" Primo shouted over the wind. "Your Psychic Powers are great Akiza Izinski, probably _too_ great! Especially for this city! If you continue with this Summoning, who knows what will happen to this city, let along your friends and family!" Akiza's carmel eyes widened, she closed her eyes and shook her head, then she re-opened her eyes. Despite her determined look, it also bore that of worriedness, confusion, along with several other different emotions. Yusei glanced at her, then at Primo, then back Akiza. His worried expression remained. Black Rose Dragon's spirit appeared next to Akiza.

" _Akiza!_ " Black Rose yelled. " _Focus on Clearing your Mind! If you do not, you cannot Accel Synchro Summon! Forget what Primo's saying! It's true that we've caused a lot of damage to Neo Domino City when were Sayer's little pawns, but that's in the past now!_ "

"Thanks for the reminder Black Rose!" Akiza hissed.

 _But she is right._ Akiza thought. _In order to achieve the power of Accel Synchro Summoning, I must clear my mind!_

"...I'm warning you now Akiza!" She heard Primo's voice again. "Cease this or you will destroy all that you seek to protect!" Akiza tried to shake his words off, but could not in the end.

"ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Akiza shouted. However… Nothing happened! Both Akiza's Synchros reappeared on the field; shocking her greatly. "What?!"

"Hahahahaha!" Primo laughed. "It looks like I was worrying over nothing!" Akiza grit her her teeth and stared up at her 2 Synchro monsters.

 _Why?!_ Akiza thought, frustration upon her face. _Why didn't it work?!_ Alas, she grabbed the last card in her hand and Set it, then ended her turn. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Primo's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 5.) Primo placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"It's my turn!" He declared. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Primo's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 6.) He smiled at the card he drew, then he observed the field.

"Now I Tribute the Wisel Attack on my field to Special Summon Wisel Attack 3 from my hand!" Primo announced. The white right arm vanished and replaced itself with a new one. (Wisel Attack 3, Level DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/0. Meklord Emperor Wisel's ATK: 2900.) Primo then gestured to his face-down.

"Next I activate the trap card, **Meklord Aid**!" Primo continued. "With this, I Tribute both Wisel Top and Wisel Carrier in order to Special Wisel Top 3 and Skiel Carrier 5 from my Deck!" Both Wisel Top and Wisel Carrier shattered. In their place came the 2 new monsters. (Skiel Carrier 5, Level 5 WIND Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/600. Wisel Top 3, Level 3 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 600/0. Meklord Emperor's ATK: 2900 - 800 - 500 = 1600 + 1400 = 3000.)

"Skiel _and_ Wisel?!" Yusei gaped. "Does that that mean they have the twice the power?"

"We're about to find out!" Akiza noted. Primo thrusted his right hand forward, a dark smile present on his face.

"I activate Wisel Infinity's effect!" Primo sneered. "With it, I shall absorb the almighty Stardust Dragon!" Meklord Wisel turned around to face Yusei, its chest glowed green before unleashing green wires at the cosmic dragon.

"Not if I activate the trap Emerging Awakening!" Yusei counteed. "With it, I banish Stardust Dragon until the next Standby Phase! Not only that, but you take 800 damage and upon my Dragon returning to the field, it also gains 800 ATK!"

"Actually, _none_ of the things you just said are happening!" Primo smirked.

"What?!"

"You see Meklord Emperor has a new power!" Primo revealed. "And you can thank Wisel Top 3 for! Because once per turn on my turn, I can negate the activation of one of your Spell/Trap cards!"

"No!" Yusei gaped. Not only did his trap shatter, but Meklord Emperor Wisel also had absorbed his Dragon. (Wisel's ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500.)

"5500 ATK…" Akiza spoke softly. She glanced over at Yusei, a worried expression. "Yusei… What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what you can do!" Primo remarked, causing both Signers to glance at him. "And that is fall onto your knees and perish! Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack that so-called defense Yusei has all because his girlfriend wanted to protect him!" Meklord Emperor Wisel raised its left arm up and fired a blast directly at the Rose Token on Yusei's field. Primo turned to face Akiza, who bore a horrified expression her face. "This is _your_ own doing Akiza!"

"YUSEI! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akiza screamed in utmost desperation, the horrified expression still on her face as the attack proceeded towards the token.

 **OC Featured Cards (Akiza Izinski):**

 **Rose Protector, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600. Effect: If a "Rose" card(s) would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard from your hand, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn. During either players players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard when a "Rose" card(s) you control would destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn.**

 **Speed Spell - Rose Chain, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate if you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 card on the field and take control of it. If the targeted card is a monster (even if it's treated as equip card): You can either Special Summon that monster to your field, or send it to the Graveyard.**

 **Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can send 1 Plant-type monster OR 1 "Rose" monster from either your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects,**

 **\- Increase the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **\- Reduce the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Material including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).**

 **OC Featured Cards (Primo):**

 **Shattered Machinery, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Destroy 1 card on your field. If the destroyed card is a monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that destroyed monster's Level x200. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, destroy 1 card in a player's hand. If the destroyed card is a monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that destroyed monster's Level x200. You can only use each effect of "Shattered Machinery" once per turn.**

 **Meklord Guard, type: Counter Trap. Effect: If a "Meklord" card(s) you control would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard up to the number of "Meklord" card(s) you control; those card(s) cannot be destroyed this turn. During either players turn, if you would take damage while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, you take no damage this turn. You can only use each effect of "Meklord Guard" once per turn.**

 **Meklord Aid, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Tribute up to 2 Machine-type monster on your field, and if you do, Special Summon up to 2 Machine-type monsters from either your hand,Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring Summoning conditions. You can only activate 1 "Meklord Aid" per turn.**

 **0713MM: So what do you guys think of part 1 of the 2 vs. 1 duel between Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo vs. Primo? Good? Bad? In between? Regardless of what you thino of it so far, leave a review if you wish. Otherwise, I shall be getting Chapter 42 made.^^**


	42. Chapter 42

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 42, and the 2nd/final part for the 2 vs. 1 duel between Akiza Izinsk and Yusei Fudo vs. Primo! Like always, I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura. But I DO own this fanfic and the OC cards that Yusei, Akiza and Primo used in this duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 42

Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack that so-called defense Yusei has all because his girlfriend wanted to protect him!" Meklord Emperor Wisel raised its left arm up and fired a blast directly at the Rose Token on Yusei's field. Primo turned to face Akiza, who bore a horrified expression her face. "This is _your_ own doing Akiza!"

"YUSEI! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akiza screamed in utmost desperation, the horrified expression still on her face as the attack proceeded towards the token. An explosion of smoke, dust and fire appeared on Yusei's field. Akiza's eyes began to water at the sight. Akiza could here Primo laughter at his triumph.

"One down, one to go!" Primo laughed.

"Y-Yusei….." Akiza spoke softly, tears spilled out of both her eyes.

"Are you sure about that Primo?" Both Akiza and Primo gaped in surprise.

"What?!" Primo growled as the smoke cleared on Yusei's field. The Rose Token still on his field. His LP at 1250.

"Yusei!" Akiza cheered, a bright smile on her face.

"But how?!" Primo demanded. "That attack should have dealt 4700 points of damage!"

" _Should have_." Yusei repeated with a smirk. "But thanks to Akiza's Rose Protector's Graveyard effect, I banished it to halve all damage this turn and protect the Rose Token from destruction!"

"Tsk…" Primo growled. "Fine then. I Set 1 card and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Primo's hand: 1 card. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 6.) Yusei placed her right hand on top of his deck.

"My move Primo!" Yusei declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Primo's hand: 1 card. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 7.) Yusei looked the card he drew and smiled.

 _Perfect!_ He thought. He pulled the card from his hand and played it.

"I activate the **Speed Spell - Card of Sanctity**!" Yusei announced. "With this, since I have at least 6 Speed Counters, we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Primo chuckled as he drew his 5 cards, followed by Yusei and Akiza drawing 6 cards.

"Thanks for the cards, Yusei." Primo sneered. "More ammo for me to use to crush you 2!"

"We'll see about that!" Akiza retorted. Yusei pulled another card from his hand.

"I now activate the **Speed Spell - Double Summon**. With this, since I possess 5 or more Speed Counters, I can Normal Summon twice this turn." Primo shrugged, as if saying "whatevers." This got Akiza's attention and she made a confused expression.

 _Why didn't Primo negate Card of Sanctity?_ Akiza thought. _Had he done that, Yusei would be forced to end his turn. And he had another opportunity to use Wisel Top 3's effect to negate Yusei's Double Summon. What's Primo waiting for?_ Yusei pulled 2 monsters out of his hand and placed them onto his duel disk.

"The monsters I shall be Summoning are Rescue Warrior and Drill Synchron." Yusei spoke. A man in an orange jumpsuit appeared onto Yusei's field, followed by a small drill. (Rescue Warrior, Level 4 EARTH Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1700. Drill Synchron, Level 3 EARTH Machine-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 800/300. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Primo's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 7. Yusei's LP: 1250. Akiza's LP: 3800. Primo's LP: 6600.) Yusei raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune my Level 3 Drill Synchron with the Level 2 Rose Token!" Yusei announced. Both monsters turned into orange outlines and flew into the green pillar of light. Their Levels became 5 white stars. "I Synchro Summon! Come forth the accelerating machine, Accel Synchron!" Out of the green pillar of light came the dark red and black machine. (Accel Synchron, Level 5 DARK Machine-type Synchro Tuner monster. ATK/DEF: 1200/2100.)

"Another Synchro Tuner?!" Primo grit his teeth. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Now go Rescue Warrior!" Yusei declared. "Attack Meklord Emperor!" The warrior launched itself towards the centerpoint of the mechanical body.

"But Yusei!" Akiza began. "Rescue Warrior doesn't have enough ATK to destroy it!"

"Your girlfriend is right Yusei." Primo agreed.

"Perhaps it's not strong in terms of ATK." Yusei remarked. "But it's special effect however… Is a whole nother story! See, when Rescue Warrior battles, I take 0 damage from battles involving it. Then if it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can take 1 monster from your field that originally belonged to me and regain control of it!"

"What?!" Primo gaped, then he smirked as Rescue Warrior shattered and Stardust Dragon returned to Yusei's field. "You may have gotten your Dragon back, but you still suffer Skiel Carrier 5's effect! Since Meklord Emperor destroyed your monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage!" Yusei grunted as his body flashed red for a brief moment. *Yusei's LP: 1250 - 300 = 950.) Yusei grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"Just in case, I Set 2 cards. That ends my turn." Yusei concluded. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Primo's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 7.) Primo's lips formed a dark smile.

"Really Yusei?" Primo mocked. "That's the best you could? Summon a Synchro Tuner, get your Dragon back, then pass your turn with 2 face-downs? How pitiful! I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Primo's hand: 7 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 8.) Primo smirked at his hand. He pulled a card from his hand and tossed the Wisel Attack 3 part off his duel disk. Thus the part on his field shattered.

"Now I Tribute my Wisel Attack 3 in order to Special Summon Wisel Attack 5 from my hand!" Primo announced. The massive sword arm appeared onto the field, then attached itself in the right arm socket. (Meklord Emperor Wisel's ATK: 3000 - 1600 + 2000 = 3400.)

"Man!" Akiza spoke, observing the Meklord Emperor in astonishment. "That thing is power-packed at 3400 ATK! If Yusei gets attacked by that thing, he's done for!" Primo glanced at Akiza, then at Yusei, then back at Akiza.

"Heh… Who I'm going to attack to deal the damage?" Primo smirked. "But don't worry, it's not aimed at Yusei. I'll save my attack for him. But to deal with the annoying pest…." Primo pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate the trap card, **Meklord Blast**! Thanks to this trap card, _you_ Akiza, shall take damage equal to the total number of Machine-type monsters on my field x400. Then! You take damage equal to half the ATK of the Machine-type monster I control with the highest ATK!" At that, both Yusei and Akiza gasped.

"But that's-!" Akiza began.

"Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Yusei finished. Akiza's face began to turn pale, realizing how much damage she about to take.

"So with that, _Akiza_ ," Primo pointed his right index finger at Akiza. " _you_ take 3700 points of damage!" Primo's trap card released a blast at Akiza, followed by Meklord Emperor Wisel using its Wisel Attack 5 arm amd shot the additional damage. Both beams of energy blasted Akiza's D-Wheel. Causing it to spin out of control. Yusei took notice of Akiza's D-Wheel spinning out of control. He drove his D-Wheel towards hers, but Primo got in the way.

"Hey!" Yusei snapped. "My friend is in trouble!"

"Perhaps she is." Primo smirked. Both of them heard Akiza's screams as she flew off her D-Wheel and rolled on the asphalt until she was a few feet away from the 2 on the side of the track. Akiza's body was back to the ground. Yusei gasped in absolute horror.

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed as he and Primo drove past her. Yusei got a glimpse of Akiza's chest rising and falling slowly. He also noticed that Akiza's face, arms, legs, and her clothes were torn and bloody. (Akiza's LP: 3800 - 3700 = 100.)

"Well, if Akiza cannot ride, she cannot duel." Primo laughed. Yusei glared at Primo with utmost anger in his cobalt eyes.

"You….!" Yusei snarled. "You _will_ pay for that! This I promise!" Primo chuckled darkly at Yusei's vow.

"That's _if_ Akiza survived that." Primo sneered, not really caring that Yusei was angry at him. "Which I highly doubt."

"Are you…..sure about that?..." Yusei gasped, noticing on rearview mirror that Akiza had indeed survived her D-Wheel crash at the hands of Primo.

 _Thank god Akiza is alright._ Yusei thought happily. His lips then formed a frown. _But with that trap of Primo's played against Akiza, he could defeat either one of us. But thanks to our Synchro Tuners, we WON'T let that happen!_ Akiza glanced at Yusei, a weak smile on her face.

"Aura's…..gonna have both our heads after this…" Akiza spoke weakly, blood trickling down her face. Her helmet cracked at the glass. Akiza coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

 _Shit!_ Akiza thought. _Internal bleeding! Me and Yusei better finish this guy off! And fast!_ Primo pointed his right index finger at Yusei.

"Fine! So what if she survived? It makes no difference in the end!" Primo snapped. "Meklord Emperor, absorb Stardust Dragon!" The Meklord Emperor's centerpiece glowed a bright green and green wires came out of it and flew towards Stardust Dragon.

"Not so fast!" Yusei countered. "First, I use Accel Synchron's effect and send another copy of Junk Synchron from my Deck to the Graveyard and reduce its own Level by 3!" (Accel Synchron's Level 5 - 3 = 2.) Once that happened, Yusei sped off at a high speed.

"No way!" Primo gaped. " _You're Synchro Summoning during MY turn_?!"

"Some things defy explanation." Yusei retorted. "But I know for certain that my attempt to Accel Synchro Summon _will not_ fail! See, I learned from Akiza's attempt earlier. And I shall put what I've learned from that misfortune to good use! I tune my Level 2 Accel Synchron with my Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Both Accel Synchron and Stardust Dragon flew into the horizontal green and pink pillar of light. Their Levels turned into 10 white stars. Yusei then began to chant. "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Level 10! Shooting Star Dragon!" The clouds in the sky above them began to vanish from the bright light Shooting Star Dragon emitted. (Shooting Star Dragon, Level 10 WIND Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2500.)

"Yusei…!" Akiza breathed in amazement. The Spirit of Black Rose Dragon beside Akiza, healing Akiza's wounds the best she could.

" _I was able to stop the internal bleeding Akiza._ " Her Dragon told her. " _But once this duel ends, you WILL need to go to a hospital ASAP._ " Akiza glanced at her Dragon and nodded, then turned her attention back to the duel. Primo clenched his right fist.

"So what if you got a new monster?" Primo questioned. "It won't save you from my attack! Battle! Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Shooting Star Dragon!" Meklord Emperor Wisel turned to face Yusei and Shooting Star Dragon. The Meklord Emperor raised its right arm up and prepared to slash right through Yusei's new Dragon. However…

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability!" Yusei countered. "Now by removing Shooting Star Dragon from play until the End Phase, I can negate 1 of your attacks!" Primo growled at that.

"Fine!" He snapped. "So you get to stick for another round with that new monster of yours! I end my turn!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Primo's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 8.) Akiza shakily placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"It's my turn! D-Draw!" Akiza declared. (Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Primo's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Yusei/Primo's SpC: 8. Yusei's LP: 950. Akiza's LP: 100. Primo's LP: 6600.) Akiza observed her hand. She could end the duel _this turn_. And she intended to do just that!

"I activate Red Rose Maiden's effect!" Akiza announced. "Now by sending Rose Fairy from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce Red Rose Maiden's Level by its. Rose Fairy is Level 3, so Red Rose Maiden's Level reduces by that amount!" (Red Rose Maiden's Level: 5- 3 = 2.) Just like Yusei, Akiza sped off at high speed.

"No! Not again!" Primo gaped as both Red Rose Maiden and Black Rose Dragon turned into orange outlines and their Levels turned into 9 white stars.

"I tune my Level 2 Red Rose Maiden with my Level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza announced. Yusei watched in utmost amazement.

"Go for it Akiza!" Yusei smiled. Shortly after, Akiza began to chant.

"Crystallized roses bloom to the beckoning of a new evolution! Bring forth its light! Accel Synchro! Arise, level 9! Rose Pulsar Dragon!" Just like Shooting Star Dragon, Rose Pulsar Dragon came down from the sky and onto Akiza's field. Sunlight shined brightly in the sky and reflected off of Rose Pulsar Dragon. ( **Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400.** )

"2 Accel Synchro Summons?!" Primo gaped. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh is right! For _you_!" Akiza smirked. "You see, when Rose Pulsar Dragon is Synchro Summoned successfully, it negates the effects of _all_ face-up cards you control until the End Phase!" Rose Pulsar Dragon roared and glowed a bright fiery orangish-red, then Primo's face-up cards turned a greyish color as a result.

"Say what?!" Primo growled. Then it hit him and his red eye widened. "NO! Without my effects…! Then that means…-!"

"It means your Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity loses its ATK!" Akiza finished. "Plus Skiel Carrier 5 cannot negate my attacks, neither can Wisel Guard 3 redirect them to it!"

"Impossible!" Primo snarled, then he regained his composure and he chuckled. "Impressive Akiza Izinski! You found the major flaw in the Meklord Emperor! But there's just one problem in your strategy! Even _if_ you attack with both Shooting Star Dragon and Rose Pulsar Dragon, I'll _still_ survive with 100 LP! Hahahaha!" As he laughed, Akiza's lips formed a small smirk and she revealed the **Speed Spell - Harpie's Feather Duster** from her hand.

"Not if I use the Speed Spell in my hand!" Akiza spoke. "With it, since I have 8 or more Speed Counters, I destroy _all_ Spell/Trap cards you control!" Akiza shot back. When Primo heard that, he stopped laughed and his red eye began to twitch.

"Shit…!" Primo growled as his Spell/Trap cards shattered. Akiza then revealed another Speed Spell in her hand. Summon Speeder.

"Now I use the effect of Speed World 2!" Akiza told him. "I reveal the 1 remaining Speed Spell in my hand to inflict 800 damage to you!" The back part of Akiza's D-Wheel glowed, then fired a red beam at Primo, who grunted. (Primo's LP: 6600 - 800 - 5800.)

"Tsk…" Primo grunted. Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" She declared. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity! Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon roared upn the command, then turned a shade of blue and flew right through the centerpoint of the Meklord Emperor, who exploded and made Primo cry out.

"Gah!" (Primo's LP: 5800 - 3300 = 2500.) Upon him taking the damage, the other 4 Meklord Emperor parts exploded. "No! Impossible! Meklord Emperor cannot be defeated!"

"Unfortunately for you Primo, it just _was_!" Akiza smirked. "And so are _you_! Rose Pulsar Dragon, attack Primo directly! Rose Pulse!" Rose Pulsar Dragon roared, then flew up into the air and opened its mouth and spread its wings out. Energy from its winged gathered into her mouth and fired the beam directly at Primo, who took the blast. The wires connecting his body to his D-Wheel snapped and the upper half of his body went flying into the air and rolled several feet on the asphalt until it came to a stop. His D-Wheel stopped functioning once his body split into 2. (Primo's LP: 2500 - 3200 = 0.) Yusei and Akiza stopped their D-Wheels getting off and rushing to Primo.

"You think he's ok?" Akiza questioned as they rushed to him.

"Don't feel pity for him because he lost." A voice suddenly spoke. The two gasped, stopping at their position on the track as Primo's body was lifted in the air along with his sword and D-Wheel. "He'd be more upset if he knew that you felt pity for him that's how men at his age feel." Yusei and Akiza looked up, shocked to see two people standing upon the monument as Primo was placed in front of them the smaller one taking his sword with a smirk.

"Who are you 2?" Yusei demanded.

"Yes you're right." Introductions are in order." The brown-eyed one spoke. "I am Jakob, leader of the 3 Emperors of Yilaster."

"What? Who says you're the leader?" The green-eyed one retorted, clearly frustrated by that. The brown-eyed one glared down at the green-eyed one in response. The green-eyed one put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright! You're the leader of us 3." The green-eyed one groaned. "Anyways, I'm Lester, the co-leader. And that guy you just dueled is Primo, but you've already met him." Jakob glanced at the two, then took notice of a few others arriving at the scene.

"Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, along with Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Luna, and of course." He spoke, glancing upward. "Aura Fudo."

"What's all this about?" Jack demanded.

"We saw the 2 shining monsters in the sky, then we came over here to check it out." Crow remarked.

"Shooting Star Dragon and Rose Pulsar Dragon. Have to say those were some impressive Accel Synchro monsters." Aura spoke, her eyes on the three on the monument.

"The participants have gathered." Jakob remarked. "This monument proves that Satellite and Neo Domino City are united. Meeting you here shows the irony of Destiny."

"So you caused this incident!" Crow accused.

"Why are you doing this?" Yusei demanded.

"Why? We don't have to tell you." Lester began.

"I'll tell them why." Jakob remarked.

"Eh? Is it ok to tell them?" Lester questioned, surprised.

"Even if they know, they can't do anything." Jakob told him.

"Hmm...fair point." Lester agreed.

"Our goal is to change the future." Jakob spoke.

"The future?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes, that is correct." Jakob said.

"You don't have to tell us! We decide our own future!" Jack yelled.

"Oh really?" Lester smirked. "Because last I checked, you didn't! Ahahaha!"

"Tsk…" Akiza groaned in pain. "What...do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you exactly what Lester means." Jakob answered. "You see, we _were_ ones that manipulated the process of the Ener-D Reactor. _We_ were the ones that caused its meltdown in hopes to destroy this very City you people live in." Jakob paused, allowing the information to sink in. He took notice of majority of them had shocked expressions on their faces. He then glanced at the severely injured Akiza, which surprised him that she was still alive after her supposed accident at the hands of Primo, but he dismissed it in the end. "And manipulating Hideo Izinski to allow Roman Goodwin to take charge and get Hakase Fudo out of the project was all too easy."

"And caused the deaths of millions..." Aura frowned.

"You seem our actions from back then as bad, but they would have had positive vibes in the future." Jakob continued. "Alas, our attempt failed. And here we are, talking to all 5 Signers and their Crimson Priestess."

While Jakob talked to them the group, the Akiza clone listened in from the shadows of the alley she was within.

 _What's Jakob doing?_ The Akiza clone thought as she continued to listen in on the conversation.

"You seriously think we'll let you lowlifes try to destroy this City?!" Jack growled.

"Pah! You think we're going to destroy the City now?" Lester retorted. "As fun as it would be to do so, we wouldn't be able to complete our full plan if we destroyed Neo Domino City, now would we? Besides, if we did that, we'd risk destroying our little….mole… Hehehe…..!" The group of Signers glanced at each other, then back at Jakob and Lester.

"Mole?" Luna questioned. Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait! You don't mean-!"

"I do!" Lester smirked. "Tell them Jakob!" Jakob glanced at Lester and nodded, then glanced at Aura and Luna, looking at the others with the corner of his eye.

"It seems these 2 managed to figure out our little mole." Jakob mused. "But since the others should be informed….." Jakob spread his arms out. "Signers! The mole we speak of is none other than the Clone of Akiza Izinski!"

"Clone?!" Crow gaped.

"What do you mean?!" Jack demanded.

"That's impossible!" Leo gaped.

"Oh but it _is_ possible!" Lester retorted with a sneer on his lips. "It seems you lot were obvious fools! The only 2 that seemed to figure it out were Aura Fudo, the Crimson Priestess, and Luna! Yet, _neither_ of them told the rest of you! Such friends they are!" Aura scowled, her eyes glowing with pure fury.

"So then you were the ones who released Sayer from the Facility and helped him kidnap Akiza and create a clone of her in order to spy on us." She spat.

"Oh! Such an accusation!" Lester smirked. "Unfortunately, that was not me nor Jakob. If you want to accuse anyone, accuse Primo. It was his whole idea to release Sayer and capture Akiza to form a Clone of her. The Ancient Ones agreed to it. Me and Jakob did not. But our voices did not matter at the situation at hand."

"That must've been how she was able to fool even the Crimson Dragon then, and able to fool the others." Aura snarled, clutching her marked arm tightly. "And once Sayer knew me and Luna realized it, he tried to kill us."

"We have no control over Sayer's actions." Jakob replied. "If we did, we would have sent him back to prison. But due to one of the Ancient Ones having favoritism for Primo, all these bizarre events occurred." Jakob put a hand to his chin. "Do you plan to kill the Akiza Izinski Clone, Aura Fudo, Crimson Priestess?" Aura stiffened grinding her teeth. "I…"

"It wouldn't be too much trouble for her!" Lester sneered. "After all, she is a killer herself! Even almost killing the one Sayer sent to kill her!"

"Shut up! I had no intention of killing her!" Aura snapped. Lester stuck his tongue out at Aura, as if saying "Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee you didn't!"

"Why you!" Aura began before she winced in pain, clutching her injured side.

"Aura!" Yusei gaped.

"It seems both the Crimson Priestess and Akiza Izinski need to go to a hospital ASAP." Jakob noted. He glanced at Lester and nodded. Lester nodded back, then slashed his sword in the air.

"Bye by!" Lester spoke towards the group as he, Jakob and the top-half of Primo went through the portal, it closed mere moments after.

"Wait!" Aura yelled, wanting to stop them. But she gasped, feeling intense pain in her body before dropping to her knees and coughing; clutching her chest.

 _Dammit! Not now!_ Akiza too, clutched her chest from the pain she felt after Primo caused her D-Wheel accident. She too, fell to her knees and released an agonizing scream.

"Tsk…" Jack grunted. "As much as I hate to admit it, the bad guys are right. We have to get these 2 to a hospital before they internally bleed to death."

"I'm fine. *cough* Just take Akiza to the hospital and hurry. *cough cough*." Aura snapped. However, Jack being the stubborn man that he was, shook his head and grabbed both Akiza and Aura's arms.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Jack snapped back. " _You're_ going to the hospital! Whether you say you're fine or not!"

"I said I'm fine!" Aura growled, pulling her arm back from him as she coughed.

"Doesn't look like you're fine to me!" Jack shot back. He glanced at Yusei and Crow. "Well?! Aren't you 2 going to help me or not?!" Yusei and Crow glanced at each other, uncertain of what to do. Regardless, Yusei was quick to reach Akiza and helped her up. He then put her onto his D-Wheel. Once he did, he glanced over at Jack and Crow, who were having a tough time convincing Aura to go. Especially considering the 3's stubbornness. More specifically Jack and Aura.

"Do you want to die like this Aura?!" Jack snapped at her. "You know, screw that! I _won't_ accept it regardless of what you say! So let's go!"

"How many times do I have to say it I'm fine! Now go take Akiza to the hospital! You're wasting time as is!" Aura snarled.

"Uhh Aura…" Crow began. "Yusei and Akiza already left." Aura looked to see he was right and sighed.

"Least someone listened to me." She snapped, before she coughed. Jack closed his violet eyes and cursed under his breath.

"You're more stubborn than I am…" Jack growled lowly. He looked up at Crow, and gave him a sly smirk. "'Ey Crow! _Convince_ your girlfriend to go to the hospital! Otherwise I'll knock her out and drag her to the hospital myself!"

"You can try!" Aura snapped. "And stop using Crow on me!"

"Ugh! Jack, she's not my girlfriend!" Crow retorted, red-faced.

"Bet Aura would go if her _brother_ told her to." Jack scoffed.

"Look, just go to the hospital. I'll meet you guys there soon enough. I just want to be alone right now." She hissed.

"I'm not just going to walk away!" Jack shot back. "Especially considering you're hurt! Now if you want to sit here and die because of those injuries, go right ahead! I'm done here!" Jack stormed over to his D-Wheel and put his helmet on. He gave Crow a slight glare. "I'll see you at the hospital, Crow." He glanced at Aura again, his glare hardened, then he drove off in the direction of the Neo Domino City Hospital. Aura sighed before turning to Crow.

"You go on ahead too Crow. I'll be fine. I just need to rest here for a bit." She told him. Crow glanced at her, then closed his silver eyes and nodded softly.

"Alright…" He spoke. He glanced around and noticed Leo and Luna had already left. Probably with Yusei and Akiza. He opened his eyes after a few moments passed. "I... " He shook his head. "Forget it. You wouldn't want me to ask that anyways." He walked over to his D-Wheel and hopped on it; thus putting his helmet as well. "Well… I suppose I'll see you around Aura." And with that, he too, drove in the direction of the Neo Domino City Hospital.

Aura watched him go with a sad sigh. She then sat on the edge with a small pant clutching her chest.

" _You know you can't push them away forever."_ Aura didn't bother to look up to face Beatrice as she spoke to her.

"It's better this way. I can't let them know what's really going on with me." She said, looking at her hand.

" _You strained yourself. Not only to find Akiza, but as a Priestess in general. You shouldn't waste so much."_ Beatrice began.

"It's not like I can stop this. For this is the fate of the Priestess." Aura frowned, removing her glove and pulling up her sleeve to look at her Mark. "Until my last breath, I will do what I must. Until my duty is finally over. That is why I do not deserve any redemption, nor do I deserve them."

" _Well, they think otherwise."_ Beatrice remarked. Aura gave a weak chuckle at that.

"Whether they think otherwise or not, it's not up to them. It never was." She said.

" _Aura you…"_ Beatrice began with a frown.

"I'll be fine; I can handle it." Aura assured, standing up. "I've handled all kinds of pain till now. Even if they come to hate me in the end, that's fine. It will be better than what comes soon enough."

" _You're acting like they do not have feelings on this."_ Beatrice frowned.

"Beato." Aura spoke, using the old nickname she had given the Duel Monster long ago. "They can't know. It is an unspoken secret from the very beginning. And it will stay that way." Aura then got on her D-Wheel, putting on her helmet and drove off towards the hospital.

From the shadows of the alleyway, the Akiza Clone watched as Aura drove off. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the area before her. Her appearance was very similar, if not the same, as the Real Akiza Izinski's. Of course, there were very subtle differences that one wouldn't notice at first glance. More specifically her eyes and skin tone. She wore a reverse color scheme to her Origin's. She glanced around the area to make sure no one had noticed her. Once she felt safe, she went back over to her D-Wheel that rested in the shadows of the alleyway. Like her Origin's D-Wheel, hers was also a reverse color scheme. She hopped on her D-Wheel and put her helmet on. Once she did, she revved up her D-Wheel's engine.

"Time for me to face my Origin…" She spoke to herself. "Time for me to see why Sayer called her his star student at Arcadia. But those are just words. I just see her in action myself…" As she drove off towards the Neo Domino City Hospital. "But I cannot use my Origin's name anymore… Since the secret about me being the mole for Yilaster is out now…" She smirked slightly to herself. "Which gives me all the more reason to give myself a new name….. A name I can consider a true identity….. Despite me having Akiza's memories, that also means that I do not like Sayer….. Which I don't…. As for the new name I shall call myself….." She went into deep thought; thinking about it for several minutes as she drove on the road. After another of couple minutes, she got it. "My new name….. Alicia Ruin (spoke like Rune)..."

 **OC Featured Cards (Akiza Izinski):**

 **Rose Protector, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600. Effect: If a "Rose" card(s) would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard from your hand, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn. During either players players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard when a "Rose" card(s) you control would destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn.**

 **Speed Spell - Harpie's Feather Duster, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate if you have 8 or more Speed Counters.** **Destroy** **all** **Spell** **and** **Trap Cards** **your opponent** **controls** **.**

 **Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can send 1 Plant-type monster OR 1 "Rose" monster from either your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects,**

 **\- Increase the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **\- Reduce the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Material including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).**

 **Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400. Effect:** **1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Black Rose Dragon"  
If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase. Once, during each of your turns, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and destroy a number of cards on the Field equal to or less than the number of Tuner Monster revealed. During your opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. During the turn this card is removed by this effect, you can negate an attack. During the End Phase, you can Special Summon this card if it was removed from play by this effect.**

 **OC Featured Cards (Yusei Fudo):**

 **Speed Spell - Card of Sanctity, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate if you have 6 or more Speed Counters.** **E** **ach player** **draws** **until they have 6 cards in their** **hand** **.**

 **Speed Spell - Double Summon, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate if you have 5 or more Speed Counters.** **You can conduct 2** **Normal Summons** **/** **Sets** **this** **turn** **, not just 1.**

 **OC Featured Cards (Primo):**

 **Meklord Blast, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Inflict damage to your opponent for each Machine-type monster you control x400. After that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK points of the Machine-type monster you control with the highest ATK. You can only activate "Meklord Blast" once per turn.**

 **0713MM: Well that was dramatic! Especially near the end! Aura, Crow and Jack arguing over her going to the hospital, Jakob and Lester revealing to the Signers that the Akiza Izinski they've been with for the last several months was just a Clone of the Real Akiza Izinski! (This was already known by you readers, but the rest of the characters did not know. Excluding Luna and Aura.) But to make things worse, Aura is hiding yet ANOTHER secret from the Signers! What is this secret? Will the others find out?** **Will** **they not? We shall ultimately see in the future/upcoming chapters! On the plus side of things, the Akiza Izinski Clone has given herself a true identity to call her own! Alicia Ruin! (Spoken as Rune.) Does anyone know what her new last name is hinting at? If you think you know the answer, PM me it!^^ Otherwise, you will have to wait and see! The only hint I'll give now is that it represnts/hints at the Akiza Izinski Clone's true deck.**


	43. Chapter 43

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you Chapter 43! Man! This fanfic is going far! I cannot believe it! Like always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. Chapter start!**

Chapter 43

"Your injuries are quite severe Ms. Izinski. But luckily we managed to pull you through. You just need to avoid doing anything too strenuous and you'll be fine." The doctor spoke, looking at a chart before looking at a bandaged Akiza. Akiza nodded at the doctor's words, then she groaned after a few seconds, as if it was the aftermath of her processing the doctor's words.

"Guess this means I can't be a part of Team 5Ds for the remainder of the WRGP... Great..." Akiza groaned.

"I wouldn't worry about that." The doctor smiled. "The WRGP is put on hold after that horrible attack. Even some of the roads used for the WRGP need time to repair. I say by the time you're healed, the WRGP will be back on." At that news, Akiza smiled lightly.

"Well that's good." She retorted.

"And with that, you can go on home. Though I suggest getting some rest at the very least." The doctor told her. Akiza nodded at that.

"I believe my parents would have told me that anyways." Akiza laughed lightly.

"Fair enough." The doctor chuckled. "Well then, best if you get going. Wouldn't want to worry your friends any longer, now would you?"

"Haha. I supposed not." Akiza agreed. The doctor nodded as he left to go check on more patients as Yusei walked inside Akiza's hospital room. Akiza looked up at Yusei, who took a seat in one of the chairs next to the hospital bed. He did not say anything for several minutes. Eventually, he spoke.

"So, you wanted to talk to me Akiza?" Yusei asked her in a cautious tone.

"That's right." Akiza spoke in a cold tone. Yusei flinched slightly at her tone. "You know, I would slap you silly for not recognizing the difference between a clone of me and the real me. But as you can see," She lifts her bandaged arms up so Yusei could see them. "I cannot do that due to these bandages and healing wounds. So instead, I shall go for the verbal slap to the face." She paused for several minutes, making Yusei's face slowly turn to paranoia. "WHAT THE HELL YUSEI?! WHAT IN THE HONEST HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CONFESSING YOUR FEELINGS TO ME, THEN THAT CLONE OF ME SHOWS UP AND YOU ASSUME ME AND THAT CLONE ARE ONE IN THE SAME?! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL YUSEI?!" She was about to yell more, but noticed that Yusei was looking down. She tsked in utmost frustration. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"...I'm sorry…" Yusei spoke softly.

"What?!" Akiza shouted. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" This time, Yusei looked up and directly at Akiza; his cobalt blue eyes piercing her carmel brown.

"I'm sorry alright?!" Yusei shot back. "I should have observed better! I should have figured out that you weren't with us and a clone of you was!" Akiza crossed her arms, but then she gasped in pain and unfolded them. A pained smile appeared on her face.

"Apology accepted Yusei." Akiza told him. Yusei was about to reply, but Akiza continued. " _But_ , this doesn't meant our relationship as boyfriend-girlfriend will be like it was a few months ago. Regardless, I'm willing to keep that status if you are."

"I am." Yusei nodded. "Guess this means I re-earn some of your trust, huh?" Akiza laughed at that.

"Somewhat." She admitted. "But apologizing to me is a start. A very good start, but a start nonetheless."

"So you two ok?" The two looked to see Aura coming in the room. Her jacket off, showing her arms were slightly bandaged and one on her right cheek as she cautiously walked in.

"Yeah we are Aura." Akiza told her.

"Good. Cause you kinda scared the nurses when you were screaming." Aura admitted, glancing out the door before she closed it. Akiza released an awkward laugh at that comment.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Akiza spoke apologetically.

"Don't worry. I told them it was all a couples problem. They believed it." Aura assured, walking to Akiza. "So you ok? Your injuries don't hurt too much do they?"

"Aside from the fact that I have stitches pretty much everywhere and bananged arms and legs? No, they don't hurt that much." Akiza remarked, some sarcasm within her voice.

"Yeah. You're fine if you're still being sarcastic." Aura smirked.

"But what about you Aura? Are you alright?" Akiza asked, a worried expression her face. Aura waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry I'm fine; the doctor patched me up. Though the doctor advised me to not do anything too stressful. Say I looked like I was at my limit; all that nonsense." She shrugged.

"Nonsense?" Akiza began, stunned. Yusei bore a similar stunned expression.

"Anyways. If you're ok, then I'll be going. I want to check on Grandpa." Aura spoke, turning to leave.

"Aura wait." Yusei spoke up. Aura stopped with her hand on the handle as she turned to face Yusei.

"Yes brother?" She asked lightly.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me that the other Akiza wasn't the real one? How did you know?" He questioned. Aura looked at him before she sighed.

"Of course I knew that clone was a fake. I'm the Crimson Priestess. So of course I would know if one of my Signers was a fake. As for why I didn't say, it was because you wouldn't believe me." She told him.

"Wouldn't believe you?" He said, shocked.

"Come on Yusei. She had all of you guys fooled and our Marks didn't go off. She was able to fool a God. So of course if I had just blurted it out that she was a fake without proof, you guys would think I was going crazy." Aura frowned. "Or well crazier."

"We do not." Yusei began, but Aura held up her hand to silence him.

"Yusei I know you guys think I'm a bit…unstable. And you're not wrong. I probably am, but that's besides the point. I knew I had to look for Akiza on my own, so I used my powers to have my Duel Monsters try to find her." She explained. "It's not a big deal."

"...It _is_ a big deal." Yusei retorted.

"Look, I had to do it alone. You guys wouldn't believe me unless I found the real Akiza." Aura scowled. 'I already told you before, it's my job to protect you guys no matter what. Even if it means damaging myself." Akiza gaped at that, then she tsked in slight frustration. Yusei on the other hand was not very pleased to hear that.

"...You're acting like I shouldn't care about what happens to you." Yusei remarked, a slight coldness in his tone. "You act like it's all fine if you get near death's bed saving our skins when we should be saving yours."

"I don't need it, nor do I deserve it. You guys need the protection more than I could ever need it." Aura frowned.

"Wrong!" Yusei snapped, surprising Akiza and snapping her out of her thoughts. "You _do_ need it just as much as we do! You can say you don't deserve it, but I believe that you do deserve it." He paused before continuing. "Why are you acting like our lives are more important than yours? I get you want to be selfless and all that, but you should let us help you when you need it."

"What happens to me is no one's business but my own Yusei." Aura snapped. "What happens to me is small compared to the greater good." Yusei closed his eyes and felt his own frustration rise from within.

"Even if that includes you killing yourself to save our lives?" Yusei questioned, a harshness in his tone. "Don't call your own life small and/or insignificant. Your life is just as important as everyone else's." Akiza glanced between the 2 siblings, uncertain of what to say/do.

"Why is it you can't see the bigger picture Yusei? I'm just a support; nothing more. You guys are the ones that have a heavier weight on your shoulders than I could ever know. That is why I have to do what I can. Even if it means I have to give myself up in the process." Aura scowled.

"I think you mean keeping secrets from us!" Yusei snapped. "You feel that if you hide your secrets that we won't worry about you. Unfortunately for you sister, you're wrong. Hiding secrets only makes things worse in the long run."

"There are some things you shouldn't concern yourselves over brother! This is mine and mine alone! Nothing can change that otherwise!" Aura hissed.

"Then stop pretending everything is fine with you when you yourself know you're not!" Yusei shot back.

 _Shit!_ Akiza thought as she listened to the 2's conversation. _This is might get physically violent if one of them doesn't stop soon!_

"What happens to me is no one's concern but my own! That is a fact! You can try to change things, change fate, change Destiny, but there are some things that can't be changed no matter what!" Aura said angrily, feeling her chest burn. "That includes myself! There's no point to worry about me in the long run!"

"Maybe to you, but not to me!" Yusei countered. "You're saying I shouldn't care about one remaining biological family member left alive?!"

"Not if it means distracting you from the bigger problem at hand!" Aura snapped. "Why can't you see that you're too important in this and shouldn't focus on a lost cause like me!?" Akiza glanced between the 2, debating if she should butt in or not. She ultimately decided not to. At least, not yet.

"You're _not_ a loss cause Aura!" Yusei felt his voice rising in volume, but he didn't really seem to care at this point. "But if you want us to think that, then fine! I'm done here." Yusei strided past Aura and opened the door. Once he did, he slammed the door behind, not even taking note of Aura's hands in the line of the door closing. Aura panted, looking at her hand before seeing a teardrop fall, making her gasp as tears began falling as she chokes out a sob, swiftly leaving the room.

 _I'm doing this for their sake, so why?! Why does it hurt?!_ Aura thought.

" _Probably because they care about you."_ Beatrice spoke in her mind. Aura reaches her D-Wheel slamming her fist on it.

 _But that will only make things worse! The more they care, the more it'll just hurt in the end!_

" _Well, you can't tell them to not care._ " Beatrice told her.

 _I know! I know that, but it's best that they don't. They can't stop this from happening. They can't stop my Fate from going down this road. No one can._ Aura thought, feeling herself fall to the ground.

" _Perhaps they cannot stop it."_ Beatrice remarked. " _But you pushing them away will not this any better. You already pushed away Jack Atlas, he's given up caring from his words and body language last time you saw him. And now you're starting push your own brother away. Put yourself in his shoes. How do you think he's feeling right now?"_

 _Better than letting him or the others know what will happen to me in the end! Better than having them to cry over someone like me…_ Aura thought sadly, shakingly standing up and getting on her D-Wheel.

" _First off, that doesn't answer my question._ " Beatrice retorted. " _Secondly, they're going to cry over you regardless of what you think."_

"Just drop it Beatrice. Just drop it." Aura told her before she drove. Beatrice watched her with a frown before she sighed.

 _This has gone far enough. I'm going to have to intervene._ She thought before she disappeared.

Yusei was in his garage working on his D-Wheel a frown on his face before he sighed, putting down his tool and holding up his card locket; opening it to show the picture of him and Aura with their parents, along with a new picture of the two smiling happily.

"Aura… Why won't you let me in sister? What's wrong?" He questioned softly.

" _Would you truly like to know Yusei Fudo?"_ Yusei stood up, shocked as Beatrice appeared in a gold glow, frowning softly at him her hands clasped together in front of her.

"You're one of Aura's monsters, right?" Yusei guessed

" _Yes I am. The Golden Witch Beatrice. Guardian to the Flood family for generations."_ She nodded with a curtsey.

"Well, nice to meet you, Beatrice." Yusei remarked. Then he remembered her question from earlier. "So, you had something to tell me?"

" _You wish to know why Aura pushes you all away yes? Why she has suddenly becoming distant wishing to be far."_ Beatrice spoke, walking towards him.

"Yes. Yes I do." Yusei replied. "She already pushed Jack away and I fear it will continue until she pushed away those she's trying to protect."

" _Yes. Her stubbornness puts mine to shame as it seems."_ Beatrice sighed. " _But know this; What I am to tell you it is something that you cannot speak to the other Signers about, nor can you let Aura realize you know as well."_

"You know it will be hard for to keep such a secret." Yusei replied. "But regardless of how hard it will be to keep it, I will not tell anyone." Beatrice nodded as she then spoke.

" _To put it simply, this dates back to the very beginning of the Crimson Dragon, along with its Priestess. The Priestess is meant to be the shield; the guardian to the Signers in order for them to fight the evil that threatens Humanity. As such, the Priestess is meant to have more power than the Signers but… That is their downfall."_

"Downfall?" Yusei repeated. "What do you mean?"

" _Though humans respected and thought highly of the Priestess, they couldn't help but fear her. As well with her powers, she could be thought as a Goddess and become an enemy to them if they so wished. Even though no Priestess has even thought of such a thing. Only seeing the Crimson Dragon as their only God."_ Beatrice explained before she sighed. " _Nevertheless, upon this realization, a curse was placed upon the Priestess. A safety measure to Humanity."_

"Safety measure?" Yusei inquired. "What kind of safety measure?"

" _Death."_ Beatrice said coldly. " _Before they reach the age of 20 the Priestess will die."  
_ Yusei's mouth fell open in utmost shock. His cobalt blue eyes widened at the last part Beatrice just told him.

"D-Death?" Yusei repeated shakily, still wanting to not believe it. He sighed internally.

 _Well, that would explain why Aura's is pushing everyone away._ Yusei thought. _Still, that's no excuse for people to not care about you._

"Well, it's a good thing you told me and not someone like Jack or Crow." Yusei spoke. "Otherwise I think they'd do something stupid. Like say, bring Aura to therapy?" He shook his head at that. "Wait no. That'd be a Martha thing to do."

" _Klaus and Toru tried. She nearly bit their heads off."_ Beatrice deadpanned, before continuing. " _But at any rate, because of this curse, each Priestess has died somehow. Whether it be from battle, or to protecting the Signers. It always ends the same. It's no different for Aura, but as she began spending time with all of you, she felt like she could truly feel loved and live a happy life. But this battle had been a reality check for her, realizing she can't escape her death. As such, she began distancing herself from all of you."_

"It's still not right to distance yourself from the ones that care about you." Yusei remarked. "It's like I said earlier, if she continues to do so, no one will care about her. No one will remember her. I said what I said back at the hospital because she was driving me crazy with her stubborn talk." He put a hand to his chin. "But the only thing she was right about from this explanation you gave me is that I cannot change her Fate. But wouldn't you want to feel remember after death? That way, you have a legacy to pass on."

" _She feels she doesn't deserve any of that. Thinking that this will be a way for her to pay for her sins that she caused back in Satisfaction Town all those years ago. Hence why she hasn't fought against this. If that had not happened, she would fight against this Fate."_ Beatrice frowned. Yusei tsked in frustration at that.

"So she'd rather not be remembered at all?" Yusei inquired. "What kind of life is that if you're remembered?"

" _That is what you have to make her realize."_ Beatrice told him, pointing her pipe at him. " _Force her to realize that no matter what she is loved, she will be remembered, that she is not alone. If she pushes you, push back, if she is stubborn, you become extra stubborn, if she denies it all, you make her see the truth."_

"And how do you propose I do that without it turning into us yelling at each other?" Yusei wondered.

" _Come now. Every confrontation comes with yelling. It's in a way shows that you care; crazy as that sounds. But that's how you humans work."_ Beatrice smirked. " _But that's what I like most about your kind."_

"Not all confrontations are us yelling at each other." Yusei replied. "Some of them are civilized conversations."

" _Wars say otherwise boy."_ Beatrice spoke. " _Now go on to Aura. She should be at the view of the City. She goes there to think."_

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Yusei inquired. "For all I know, she probably doesn't even want to talk to me."

" _Trust me. she's already feeling the guilt for yelling at you. How she is now is the perfect chance for you to talk with her."_ Beatrice assured, blowing on her pipe.

"*sigh* Alright." Yusei spoke in finality with reluctance within his voice. "But tell me something, why did you decide to tell me this?" Beatrice looked at him as she blew some smoke.

" _I never truly approved of Aura being Marked, nor do I like the Dragon that had Marked her. gods and witches don't mix. And it's the dragon's fault Aura suffers, so I don't follow its orders. Hence why I told you the secret. So long as I'm not the Priestess, I can tell you."_

"Oh." Yusei replied. "Well alright. I suppose I should get going, huh?"

" _Indeed. Oh and a word or two for you. Try not to be surprised if she flinches. She might think you're furious at her."_ Beatrice spoke. " _And your 19 birthday is coming up, so she doesn't have much time left."_ With that, Beatrice left in a gold glow, leaving Yusei alone.

Aura leaned on the rails as she looked over the City. She felt so tired and frustrated.

 _What am I doing? Is this really the right thing? Or am I just second guessing myself?_ She thought. Her thoughts went to her friends before she clutched the rail tightly. Her head lowered.

"I'm hopeless." She muttered.

"No you're not." She jumped quickly, turning and shocked to see Yusei.

"B-Brother." She choked out. Yusei began to approach her and stand next to her. He then noticed how pale she had gotten, along with dark rings under her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked carefully. She was about to speak, but then hesitated for a moment and admitted softly.

"Just tired." She said. Yusei made a facial expression that said "No shit Sherlock", but it vanished from his face before it could be noticed.

"Sorry." She winced.

"It's fine." He told her.

"No it's not." She winced. "I practically hurt you. That was stupid of me."

"You didn't hurt me." Yusei replied. "And even if you did, do you seriously think I'd steer clear of you?" He paused for a moment or two before continuing. "Jack will come around, so I'll say sorry on his behalf for what he said to you in the aftermath of me and Akiza's duel against Primo."

"No I deserve it. He was worried in his own way after all." Aura spoke, shaking her head. "Yet I was being too stubborn."

"Well, I personally think Jack took what he said a little too far." Yusei spoke with a frown on his face. "Sure he's hot-headed at times and says things he doesn't mean and regrets saying them later down the road. Then again, that's just how he is at times."

"Haha. That I can relate." Aura said with a weak chuckle before she gave a tired smile. "Though I guess I was just letting my stress and fears out on you guys."

"Perhaps." Yusei remarked.

"Yeah sorry." She winced. This time, Yusei waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine Aura." Yusei told her. "The argument is over and done with."

"You're too forgiving. You know that?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Well yeah." Yusei laughed lightly. "I did take Martha's teachings to heart. I however, cannot say the same for Jack and Crow." Aura flinched at the mention of Crow as she lowered her head sadly.

"Crow... I gotta apologize to him too." She said sadly. "I acted so cold towards him."

"Well if it's you, I know he'll forgive you." Yusei said gently, placing a hand on her back and grew wide eyed.

 _Has she lost weight?_ Yusei thought. Aura gave a small smile.

"Thanks brother… So are we ok?" She asked skittishly.

"Yes." He replied with a small smile on his face. She smiled back as they looked out to the view.

Akiza was heading home after a final check from the doctors. A worried frown on her face.

 _I hope those two are ok. That argument was horrible._ She thought with a frown.

"My my, someone looks like a live mummy." Akiza stopped in tracks and glanced around in hopes to find the source of the one who spoke.

"Who's there?" Akiza demanded.

"Now you're making demands? Oh ho! Looks we got a special snowflake!" Akiza grit her teeth at the taunt from the shadows of the alleyways surrounding her. Akiza glanced around, trying to pick up where the voice was coming from.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! Now!" Akiza snarled. "I'm not playing games!"

"*sigh* You're no fun at all." From the alleyway closest to Akiza, a red-haired female with caramel eyes wearing reverse color scheme clothes to Akiza's own. Akiza's eyes widened in surprise, realizing who was in front of her.

"You're…!" Akiza began. "My clone!"

"That's right." The clone replied. "While I may possess your appearance, I do not share your identity anymore. Especially considering Aura and Luna had already figured me out." She put her hands to her hips and gave her origin a sly smile. "So I decided to change my identity name entirely."

"Oh?" Akiza questioned, slightly intrigued by her clone's explanation. "And what would that be?"

"Alicia Ruin." The clone replied.

"Ruin?" Akiza repeated. "Like the word ruin, but spoken like rune?" The clone nodded.

"That's correct." Alicia retorted.

"Lemme guess." Akiza began as she crossed her arms, which gasped in pain, making her remember that she can't do that. Regardless, she continued. "Are you here to kill me while I'm injured? Because if so, then I will not allow such a thing!" At Akiza's words, Alicia chuckled in response and she crossed her arms.

"Kill you?" She repeated. "That's what Sayer would want. But unfortunately for him, I _do not_ follow his orders anymore. In fact, I never truly intended in becoming his slave." Akiza gaped at that, then she sighed.

"Right." She muttered. "You have my memories. So of course you'd know what I've been through."

"That's right." Alicia nodded. "But to answer your question fully, no; I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I came here to duel you to determine my own strength."

"Well that's nice." Akiza spoke lightly. "But as you can see," She raises her arms up to show Alicia that were heavily bandaged and stitched. "I cannot duel." Alicia waved her hand dismissively at that.

"I'm well aware of your severe injuries at the hands of Primo." Alicia remarked, which surprised Akiza. "And because of that, I've taken precautionary measures."

"...Why are you being nice to me?" Akiza spoke softly. "I've read about clones. And usually they are designed to be superior to that of their origin. Am I right or wrong?" Alicia smirked slightly in response.

"You're partially right." Alicia admitted. "But unlike those clones in books, I'm not bound by the same rules as them. In the books, the clones are bound to obey their creator, only stabbing them in the back at the last moment. As you can clearly see, I've done that already." Akiza gaped at that, then she too, smirked slightly.

"Turned your back on Sayer already, eh?" Akiza remarked. "Must be some kind of world record.: She and Alicia laughed at that, then Akiza stopped laughing and her expression turned serious. "But out of all seriousness, what will happen to you if Sayer finds out about you turning your back on him?" Alicia stiffened when Akiza brought up Sayer like that.

"...I do not know…." Alicia admitted. She approached Akiza and put her right hand on one of her shoulders. "But listen to me Akiza. _Do not_ tell anyone you talked to me, or even seen me for that matter."

"Why not?" Akiza asked, then instantly regretted it; knowing the answer. Alicia gave her a soft, yet sad smile.

"Because I'm fairly certain the rest of your Signer friends, including Aura Fudo, are quite angry at my deceitfulness. Not only deceiving them, but deceiving the Crimson Dragon, a frickin' God for crying out loud!" She released her hand from Akiza's shoulder and turned around and walked back into the shadowed alleyway where she had originally come from. Akiza heard Alicia place her D-Wheel helmet and rev up her D-Wheel's engine before she sped off.

 **0713MM: You might as well call this Chapter the** **Rekindling** **of Relationships LOOOOOOOL But out of all seriousness, so much drama! Two arguments, and two apologies. Chapter 44 cuts away from the drama rama happening in Neo Domino City. (Stubborn Aura. All her fault for the drama rama. DX**

 **...**

 **Well actually, that's partially true. Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo are also to blame for such drama. Mostly at the Neo Domino City hospital.**


	44. Chapter 44

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 44 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! Though I must apologize for the delay. Regardless, it's here now. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just the cards used in this duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 44

Two vehicles drove in between the Nazca Lines. Aka, the seals of the Earthbound Immortals. One of the two vehicles was a white semi-circle Duel Runner. The other was a yellow car.

"I never thought I would ever see these again." Carly remarked, looking at the lines.

"Same here." Jack remarked as he moved his D-Wheel over so he was parallel to Carly's car.

"But it'll be worth it. Once we talk with Greiger though." She smiled. "And maybe you'll be able to find out something new for your dueling."

"Let us hope so." Jack agreed as the two continued on their path towards Geiger's village. "Greiger did seem urgent on that email we got not too long ago." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Not to sound all harsh Carly, but do you know why Greiger asked you to come?"

"No not at all. He only said in the email that he wanted the both us to come see him. After a dream he had, he thinks it's an important vision and that we should see him about it." She explained, just as curious and confused. "I could understand if it involved you and the Crimson Dragon, but I have no idea how it involves me though." Jack closed his violet eyes after Carly said that, then he opened again after a minute or so.

"I think I know why he asked for you." Jack remarked.

"Eh?" Carly questioned as she glanced at Jack for a brief moment before turning back to face the road. "Why did he ask me to come?" Jack swallowed; not wanting to speak these words again.

"...Because you were once a Dark Signer Carly…" Jack spoke softly. He noticed her stiffen at those words, but he continued nonetheless. "I suppose Greiger believes that if you coming here will enable you to move on from those events."

"...Oh. Oh wow; I didn't think of that." She admitted softly, rubbing the back of her head. She looked to the side and stiffened seeing the familiar lines of the Hummingbird, clutching her wheel tightly before she sighed. Jack glanced at her, his violet eyes softened upon seeing her distressed, then he turned back to the road.

"We're almost there." Jack spoke as the village slowly came into view. They drove to see Grieger sitting on a temple before he turned, standing and waved to the two as they stopped.

"Jack, Carly. I am glad you two came." He smiled at the two. Both Jack and Carly exited their respective vehicles and approached Greiger.

"Pleasure to see you again Greiger." Carly remarked. "Those the last time we saw each other was…. Well, you know…"

"Yes I do." He nodded solemnly.

"Not to be rude about this little reunion, but mind telling us in more detail exactly _why_ you emailed me and Carly to come here?" Jack demanded.

"Yes of course. Come to my home; I'll explain everything there." Grieger nodded, leading them into the village. Jack and Carly glanced each other, but regardless, followed Greiger inside the village and to his home.

"Recently livestock has begun to die for unknown reasons. In various villages, people claim that it is because of the Crimson Devil." Grieger began.

"The Crimson Devil?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. This land is known to seal away evil spirits. Such as the Earthbound Immortals, but it seems a few of these evil spirits have escaped from the Earth." Grieger explained. "It seems something is trying to resurrect it from this land."

"Could it be connected to what's happening back in Neo Domino?" Carly asked, worried.

"Are the Evil God and Earthbound Immortals going to resurrect?!" Jack demanded.

"I don't know. But it may be impossible to seal away everything." Grieger frowned. "That was also when I saw you in that dream Jack. This is no coincidence. I was able to sense it because the evil god overtook my soul in the past. That dream was a premonition. And according to it, you'll be destroyed by your own power Jack." At that last bit from Greiger, Jack pounded the table with his right hand.

"So I wasted my time coming out here." Jack remarked harshly. "All of what you just said about some dream and me being destroyed by own power is ridiculous." Jack paused for a moment before continuing. "This dream of yours could very well be a superstition. There's no proof to tell that it's actually going to happen."

"Then why not prove it in a Riding Duel." Grieger countered. Jack scoffed in response to that. Carly glanced between the 2 men with concern written all over her face.

"Why should I do such a thing?" Jack asked harshly. His lips then formed a sly smile. "Then again, my pride forbids me from backing down from any challenge. So I accept!" Carly glanced between the 2 men with utmost concern on her face.

"Is this ok Greiger?"

"Yes. Thank you again for your help Carly." Carly placed the lit torch in the bucket of water; helping Greiger form a fire lit duel lane with his younger siblings, Max and Annie.

"I don't mind helping. Although..." Carly began with a frown, knowing the shape. "Are you sure you want to use the Killer Whale Geoglyph Marking for the duel lane?"

"Yes I'm certain." Greiger replied. He glanced down at Max, who had soulless eyes. "You ready, Max?"

"Yup!" He replied. At ths, Jack clenched his fists.

"Are you stupid Greiger?!" Jack snarled. "I thought my opponent would be _you_! Not your younger brother!"

"You saw Max's deck earlier, did you not?" Greiger inquired. Jack was about to retort, but Greiger beat him to it. "Since I know you have, Max being your opponent is perfect for this duel." Jack tsked, but said nothing as he revved up his D-Wheel's engine. And with that, both of them sped off on the duel lane.

Max went first and Summoned Freedom Bird and passed his turn. Jack then Synchro Summoned his Red Dragon Archfiend. In doing so, Max got 2 more Freedom Birds out onto his field.

 _Max didn't have Freedom Bird in his Deck when I checked it earlier._ Jack thought.

Jack proceeded to attack with his Dragon; thus destroying all the Freedom Birds via Red Dragon Archfiend's effect. After that, Max then Summoned Bewitched Butterfly, but it self-destructed because Red Dragon Archfiend has more ATK than it.

"What's he doing?!" Jack gaped. "He's aiming for self-destruction?!"

"Unless there's more to it." Carly wondered.

Max then summoned a 2nd and 3rd Bewitching Butterfly as they were both destroyed because Red Dragon Archfiend has more ATK. Max then Summoned Ancestor Bird and Set 2 cards and ended his turn. Jack drew for his turn and Summoned Mad Archfiend and proceeded to attack with Red Dragon Archfiend.

"You're determined to use power to win?!" Greiger demanded.

"I flip over 2 Smoke Mirror trap cards!" Max yelled. "When there are 3 monsters with the same name in my graveyard, one of my monsters gain DEF points by one of your monsters ATK points until the End Phase!"

"And since he has 3 copies of Bewitching Butterfly and Freedom Bird, along with 2 Smoke Mirrors, that means Ancestor Bird gains 6000 DEF points!" Carly gasped.

"What?!" Jack gaped. His monster's attack stopped, then Red Dragon Archfiend turned around to face Jack and blasted him with its own attack. Jack yelled in pain from the assault and he got launched off of his D-Wheel. His LP dropped to 1000 before the duel cancelled. "Jack!" Carly gasped, running to him.

 _He will perish due to his own power! It had happened!_ Greiger thought in shock, as he stopped his D-Wheel. Max got off of the side-car and ran to Jack.

"Jack!" Max called out to him and he placed his right hand on Jack's right shoulder. Jack tsked and moved his arm, making Max let go, which made Max's expression turn from concern to surprised. Carly had gone over to Jack as well during the commotion after Jack got launched off his D-Wheel.

"Don't touch me!" Jack snarled.

"Jack!" Carly gasped, surprised.

"Jack Im sorry. I just wanted you to rethink the way you battle instead of relying on power." Greiger apologized, as Jack got back on his D-Wheel.

"I won't abandon power!" Jack told them, before driving off.

"Jack..." Carly frowned, a worried expression on her face. She then strided to her car and opened the car door and closed it after she'd gotten in. She started up her car's engine just as Greiger approached her car.

"Carly, where are you going?" Greiger asked. Carly lowered her car window just enough so Gregier could see her face.

"I'm going after Jack." She replied. "Just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Before Greiger could retort, Carly had already drive off in the direction Jack had gone.

Jack rode on his D-Wheel, a deep frown on his face.

 _If the duel had continued, I would've lost. My power would've destroyed everything to pieces!_ He thought. _I won't abandon power! It's the only way I know how to battle!_ Soon he stopped near the way of what looked to be a village. He got off his D-Wheel, walking intp the village and looked around.

"What is this place?" He wondered. Then he saw an elderly man feeding flames to a fire as he walked to the man.

"This is the work of the Crimson Devil." The elderly man muttered lowly, tossing another stick into the fire.

"What happened, old man?" Jack questioned.

"This is the work of the Crimson Devil. The Crimson Devil destroyed this village." The elderly man spoke.

"Crimson Devil?" Jack questioned. "Is this the destroyed village Greiger was talking about? What happened to the other villagers?"

"They left the village." The elderly man answered. "This is the work of the Crimson Devil."

"Jack!" Jack gaped; turning around to see Carly exiting her parked car and approaching him.

"Carly! What are you doing here?" Jack questioned. He then crossed his arms and a scowl formed on his face. "Did Greiger send you to retrieve me?" Carly shook her head at that.

"No. I came here myself." Carly replied. Jack gave the her the "Oh really?" look in response. "Yes Jack." She rolled her eyes. She glanced at the elderly man. "Anyways, what's this guy talking about?"

"Something about the Crimson Devil being the one to destroy this village." Jack retorted. Suddenly they heard a wicked chuckle in the air, much to their surprise. As it continued, they noticed a shadow.

"Over here." It called, before disappearing.

"Eh? What was that?" Carly questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Jack frowned, going after it.

"Jack wait!" Carly called out to him as he strided off in the direction of the voice of the shadowed figure.

Jack chased after the shadow,noticing for a moment flames at its movement. As he continued to go after it with a frown before he found himself back where he started.

"Where did it go?" He questioned. Carly eventually caught up to him, catching her breath.

"Wh-What?" Carly breathed, still catching her breath. Then they heard the chuckling once more. The elderly man had a smile on his lips, standing before making that wicked chuckle. Jack scowled, walking to the man. When suddenly, the flames erupted making the two gasp as the flames changed to a crimson red color in a shape of a wicked creature.

"Crimson Devil?" Jack questioned.

"Must be." Carly agreed. She glanced up at Jack, then added. "What do you plan to do Jack?" The man continued the wicked chuckle before facing them in a different voice.

"Jack Atlas, I'm the Crimson Devil's Familiar." He chuckled.

"Crimson Devils' Familiar?" Jack repeated. Carly bore an expression of confusion, mixed with concern on her face. Even Jack bore some form of concern, but his was more hidden than Carly's was.

"That's right." The possessed old man replied. "Now be silent for my master speaks!" The flame grew larger much to their shock as the man's eyes glowed red. "He says he'll fulfill any wish you desire. Since he's the Devil, he can make anything come true." The Crimson Devil's Familiar spoke with a smirk.

"What I desire…" Jack frowned. "Isn't it obvious? I want overwhelming power that can destroy anyone!"

"Then come this way. Come to the Crimson Devil. The Crimson Devil is waiting for you." The familiar snickered. A gust of wind was blown, making them gasp as the man's eyes stopped glowing and he passed out. Carly gulped; processing what just happened. After she did, she turned to Jack.

"What will you do now Jack?" Carly asked.

"I'm going of course." Jack replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Jack glanced over at Carly, and he saw her concerned expression written on her face.

"Well I'm going with you." Carly remarked. Jack, reluctantly, allowed Carly to come with him.

The two then drove back to the temple. Shortly after, they got off their vehicles.

"Jack, why are we back at the temple?" Carly asked, a confused expression on her face.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I feel like this is where it is." Jack frowned.

"Well, if you're certain." Carly remarked. "But let's tread with caution. Just in case."

Jack nodded as they both walked to the temple; going up the stairs as the sky began to form dark clouds as Jack raised his hand.

"Give me power!" Lightning then crashed down in front of them; making Carly shriek. Once it was gone, they were shocked to see stairs going down a cave.

"A cave?" She gaped, shocked.

"How odd." Jack mused. "This wasn't here before." He shrugged, then proceeded to head down the steps leading into the cave. Carly gaped, and called out to Jack to wait, but he didn't listen. Carly internally sighed, then proceeded to follow Jack down the steps into the unknown underground that calls itself a cave; which is underneath the temple that lies on the surface of the Nazca Lands, along with its Nazca Lines on top of said surface of Nazca. The dark clouds in the sky continued to increase in size as both Jack and Carly went into the underground.

After walking down several flights of stairs, both Jack and Carly reach the bottom. The torches on the walls were suddenly lit as they heard the Familiar chuckling and flying flames as it flew to the altar to form a chuckling Flame Familiar.

"Who are you?" Jack questioned. The Familiar chuckled.

"I've been waiting for you, Jack Atlas. Welcome to Crimson Devil's home." The Familiar spoke.

"Where is the Crimson Devil?" Jack questioned.

"My Master is deep in this temple. He's been waiting for you for a long time." The Familiar chuckled.

"Then he should show himself and give me power." Jack frowned.

"Yes, but there is a condition." The Familiar replied.

"Condition?" Carly questioned.

"You must form a Contractual Ritual with me, the Crimson Devil's Familiar." The Familiar told them.

"Contractual Ritual?" Jack repeated.

"If you win, the Crimson Devil will give you overwhelming power." The Familiar explained.

"And what is this Ritual?" Jack questioned.

"Why a duel of course." The Familiar smirked.

"A duel?" Carly inquired. "So wait, you're saying that Jack has to duel you? And if he wins, he gets his overwhelming power wish granted?"

"Correct." The Familiar replied. "Oh and thanks for asking that, because you're involved in this too, Carly."

"Me?!" Carly gaped. "What about me?"

"Yeah, what does Carly have to do with this?" Jack demanded.

"Why she was called here as well of course. Just like you were by the Crimson Devil." The Familiar snickered.

"What?" Carly gaped. "Mind explaining _why_ specifically me was called here?"

"Why that should be obvious!" The Familiar laughed. "After all, you still have that faint tint of the afterlife on you. No matter how hard you try to get rid of it. Speaking of that, your former Earthbound Immortal, Asila Piscu, still wants to ensure the future it wants for you and Jack comes to pass. So you _both_ will be dueling me in a 2 vs. 1 style!" At the mention of the Hummingbird Earthbound Immortal, Carly froze. Her face began to turn deathly pale, her hands began to shake violently, followed by her body. Jack glanced over at Carly with utmost concern plastered on his face.

 _Carly…_ Jack thought.

"I'll admit at one point I thought that the future Asila Piscu showed me was what I had truly wanted." Carly admitted softly, clutching her fists. "But Jack helped me realize that future wasn't worth it after all. I'm where I want to be. Even now." Jack's lips formed a light smile at the last few sentences Carly spoke, while the Familiar of Red Nova scowled.

"Oi oi!" The Familiar spoke in slight irritation. "Fine then! But let's see if you're still capable to duel, Carl Carmine!" He chuckles darkly. "After all…...you nearly killed your lover, Jack Atlas…. How can you duel knowing this?" At this Carly stiffened and couldn't help but remember the duel back then. She looked down at her deck as she got it out of its deck holder.

"I…" She began, clutching her deck. "I know you're only trying to manipulate me by making me remember all the horrible things I did back when I was a Dark Signer, but I won't let you! I'm moving forward!"

"We shall see!" The Familiar shot back as 5 stone tablets emerged in front of him. Both Jack and Carly activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start if you 2 _losers_ don't mind!" The Familiar sneered as a 6th stone tablet appeared in front of him. "I'll start by activating this! **Yomi Seek and Destroy**! With this, I add 1 Yomi card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand, then I destroy 1 Yomi card in my hand or Deck and send it to the Graveyard. However! If a Yomi card is destroyed this way, it's treated as being destroyed on my field."

"Eh?" Carly gaped. "Why do that?"

"Oh, I have my reasons to do this Carly." The Familiar remarked. "I shall add Yomi Ghoul to my hand, only to destroy it!" As soon as the stone tablet appeared in The Familiar's hand, it shattered.

"What?" Jack questioned. "Why destroy a card that you _just_ added to your hand?"

"To do this!" The Familiar sneered as a yellow bolt of energy shot out of the shattered stone tablet and directly at Carly. Once the blast of energy pierced right through her, she yelped in pain as her LP decreased. (Carly's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200.) Carly felt her body shake from the blast of energy.

"Carly!" Jack called out to her. "Are you alright?" Carly glanced at Jack and nodded.

"Y-Yes Jack!" She remarked.

"She may be fine for now, but not for long!" The Familiar sneered. "I Normal Summon Yomi Boat Watchman to my field from my hand!" A boat appeared onto the field that contained a fiend steering it. (Yomi Boat Watchman, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type monster. Carly/Jack/Familiar's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Carly's LP: 3200. Familiar's LP: 4000.) The Familiar thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Yomi Ghoul's effect in the Graveyard!" The Familiar declared. "While it's in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field, any monster(s) Summoned to my field get destroyed. So Boat Watchman, be gone!" The monster shattered at that, then it turned into a yellow orb of energy. The Familiar then pointed his right index finger between Jack and Carly. "But hmm...who to damage this time?..." After a few minutes of thinking, The Familiar pointed his right index finger at Carly. "I think I'll damage Carly again!" The yellow orb blasted right through Carly again and she yelped. (Carly's LP: 3200 - 800 = 2400.) Carly fell her knees at the pain from the damage in the duel she received. Jack grit his teeth and glared at The Familiar after expressing his concern regarding Carly.

"Damn you!" Jack yelled angrily. The Familiar placed a hand on his right cheek and chuckled darkly in a mocking mannerism towards Jack.

"Oh? Angry already? But the fun's just begun!" The Familiar sneered. "I place 2 cards face-down and activate Spirit Wave Barrier to conclude my turn. (The Familiar's hand: 2 cards. Jack/Carly's hand: 5 cards.) The Familiar then points at Carly. "Now it's your turn, Carly!" He places his hands on his cheeks. "Or…..you can surrender and let Asilla piscu gain control of your body so that future can become real! You can deny it all you want, but the future Asilla piscu showed you when you were a Dark Signer is _exactly_ what you want!"

"No it isn't!" Carly denied. "That future was never the future I truly wanted! And no one can trick me otherwise! Not you, nor Asilla Piscu!" She placed her right hand slightly above her heart. "Only _I_ decide my future!" The Familiar chuckled darkly regarding Carly's words, then pointed his right index finger at Carly.

"Hoh? Then _prove it_ , Carly!" The Familiar sneered. "If you manage to defeat me, _then_ will your inner demons be destroyed…. But should you fail….. Well…..you _know_ what happens! Ahahahahahahaha!" Carly tsked, then placed her right hand ontop of her deck.

"My turn; draw!" Carly declared as she drew her 6th card. (Carly's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. The Familiar's hand: 2 cards.) Carly observed her hand and she gaped.

 _This is…..!_ Carly thought. Carly observed her hand again and she gaped at the sight of 1 particular card. _No! Not this card!_ She glanced at Jack, then back at her hand. _I…. I caused Jack pain with this card… I… I REFUSE to play it directly… So instead…_ Carly grabbed a card from her hand and played it.

"I'll start by activating Graceful Charity!" Carly declared, albeit a bit shakily.

"Hoh?" The Familiar wondered. "What are you planning?"

"With this, I draw 3 cards, then discard 2." Carly explained as she did so. One of the cards she discarded was Fortune Fusion. The Familiar saw this and began to laugh.

"Ha! You just discarded a powerful card!" The Familiar sneered. "What good will your turn be without it?"

"I don't need that card directly to beat you and I'll show you why!" Carly scowled.

"Hoh? Show me then!" The Familiar challenged.

"If you insist!" Carly remarked. "I activate the effect of **Fortune Misfortune** in my Graveyard! By banishing it and 1 other card from my Graveyard, I can apply the 2nd banished card's effect immediately after this effect resolves! I banish Fortune Fusion and Fortune Misfortune!"

"Intriguing!" The Familiar noted. "So you _do_ plan to Fusion Summon!"

"But of course!" Carly remarked. She pulled 2 cards out of her hand and revealed them before sending them to the Graveyard. "I fuse Fortune Ladies Fire and Water!" The 2 monsters flew into a Fusion Portal and began to swirl within the portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! "Fortune Lady Steam!" The Fusion monster emerged out of the Fusion Portal and onto Carly's field. The female spellcaster twirled her staff before going into an offensive stance. ( **Fortune Lady Steam, attribute: WATER, type: Spellcaster, Level 7, ATK/DEF: ?.** Carly's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. The Familiar's hand: 2 cards.) Carly thrusted her right hand forward. "Fortune Lady Steam's monster effect! Her ATK/DEF are equal to her Level x400. Since her Level is 7, her ATK/DEF is 2800!" Fortune Lady Steam glowed a bright aura as her ATK/DEF changed from ? to 2800.

"Interesting!" The Familiar noted. "Good thing you cannot attack me on your first turn!"

"I don't need to attack you to damage you!" Carly remarked.

"What do you mean?" The Familiar questioned. His eyes then widened. "No! You can-!"

"That's right!" Carly retorted. "Fortune Lady Steam monster effect! Once a turn, I can damage you for 400 points times the number of cards on the field! I count 4, so you take 1600 points of damage!" Fortune Lady Steam raised her staff up and blasted a steam wave directly at The Familiar. The Familiar cried out as the steamy water splashed over his side of the field.

"Water! I _hate_ water!" The Familiar grit his fiery teeth. (The Familiar's LP: 2400. Carly's LP: 2400. Jack's LP: 4000. Carly's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. The Familiar's hand: 2 cards.)

"Great way to counter Carly." Jack smirked.

"Thanks Jack." Carly smiled. "I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn." (The Familiar's LP: 2400. Carly's LP: 2400. Jack's LP: 4000. Carly's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 5 cards. The Familiar's hand: 2 cards.)

"My turn! Draw!" The Familiar declared as a stone tablet appeared. He observed his 3 car hand, then chuckled. "I end my turn."

"Eh? But you did not _do_ anything at all!" Carly pointed out.

" _Exactly_!" The Familiar sneered. Jack tsked, but drew his 6th card nonetheless. He observed his hand before grabbed 2 cards from his hand.

"Since my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand! When I do this, its ATK/DEF are halved!" Jack explained as the purple dragon appeared onto his field. "Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" The small fiend monster appeared next to the purple dragon. (Vice Dragon, Level 5 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1200 (originally 2000/2400). Dark Resonator, Level 3 DARK Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1300/300. Carly's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 4 cards. The Familiar's hand: 3 cards.)

"A Tuner and a non-Tuner monster?" The Familiar grinned. "Interesting! Go on Jack! Attack me! I know you want me to repent for what I did to your precious girlfriend! Hehehehe!" Jack clenched his fists at The Familiar's words. He felt his anger boiling within his body. He even noticed his hands shaking as he lifted them up to his face. They weren't shaking out of fear. No, but pure and utmost hatred for The Familiar and his words. The Familiar _will_ pay! Jack clenched his right hand and raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator with my Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack announced. "The pulse of the king forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the 8 green rings that formed a green pillar came forth the dragon. It roared directly at The Familiar. (Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2000. Carly's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 4 cards. The Familiar's hand: 3 cards.)

"J-Jack calm down! He's trying to provoke you!" Carly gasped.

"Ah there it is. Your Ace Monster!" The Familiar smirked. "Gonna attack me for what I did to Carly, hmm?"

"Damn you!" Jack snarled. He thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, direct attack! Absolute Powerforce!" His dragon obeyed the command and proceeded to charge up its attack.

"Jack, wait!" Carly told him.

"Too late!" The Familiar sneered. "Thanks to Jack Atlas's foolishness, he's just sealed _your doom_!"

"What?! Carly gaped. The Familiar's expression turned into that of a sadist.

"Hehehehehe! Let me show you his foolishness!" The Familiar spoke. "Trap card activate! Blazing Mirror Force! When the opponent declares an attack, I can destroy _all_ ATK position monsters on the field. THEN! For each face-up ATK position monster that was destroyed, _we all_ take damage equal to half the combined ATK of those monsters!"

"What?!" Jack gaped. The Familiar laughed darkly at the 2's shock.

"This is _your fault_ , _Jack Atlas_!" The Familiar laughed psychotically. "But I suppose sacrifices must be made in order to obtain unlimited power! You've just did that! I hope you're satisfied!" Jack watched in utmost horror as the blast from The Familiar's Trap launched itself towards all 3 of them.

 _Half of 5800 is 2900. Both The Familiar and Carly will be wiped out of the duel, leaving only me._ Jack thought. _Is… Is unlimited power worth the sacrifice of Carly, my girlfriend? If she loses...then Asilla piscu will come back and possess her body and treat it as if it was hers… I…._ He observed his hand again. His violet eyes widened in surprise. _With this, I can…!_ Jack wasted no time and pulled the card out of his hand and activated it. A Quick-Play Spell to be accurate! Upon seeing the card, The Familiar tsked.

"So...you did have a card prepared to play, huh?" The Familiar remarked.

"That's right." Jack remarked. "I know that most people in history, and even today, give up everything for power. But earning it that way leaves you empty and broken. That's someone I'd rather not become. Empty and broken. If you told me to kill Yusei and Crow for unlimited power, I'd refuse! Power may be my playstyle in the game of Duel Monsters, but I'm not an idiot! I would _never_ give up everything I love just for power! So when you played your Blazing Mirror Force trap card, I had a choice to make, let the trap go through and have you and Carly lose, or I can take action and help those I care about!" He clenched his right fist and punched his chest lightly. "And Carly is no exception! If I let her lose, I'd rather surrender than obtain a win that costed me everything!"

"Jack…" Carly smiled lightly.

"How touching!" The Familiar taunted. "But so what? You cannot win and you know it!"

"We'll see about that!" Jack retorted.

"I agree!" The Familiar remarked. "In response to your Spell card, I activate my trap card, Yomi Guidance! Since I have 2 Yomi monsters residing in my GY, I can special Summon Yomi Guardian from my Deck! Come, guardian!" A green cloaked being emerged from the shadows and onto The Familiar's field. (Yomi Guardian, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"So what if you have a monster to defend yourself?" Jack smirked. "It won't matter! Not now! Since your trap card's effect has resolved, so will my Quick-Play Spells'! I send Creation Resonator and Red Nova from my Deck to the Graveyard, following that up, I send Red Dragon Archfiend to the Graveyard!" Upon the red and black dragon roaring as it was sent to the Graveyard, Jack's eyes glowed a bright red, as followed by the statue behind The Familiar. He turned around in horror as the statue of the Crimson Devil began to break apart.

"My Master! Crimson Devil!" He gasped.

" _Is MINE!_ " Jack grinned triumphantly. A blank synchro card appeared in Jack's opened right hand and he clenched it. "I Double Tune my Level 3 Creation Resonator, Level 1 Red Nova and Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" The 3 monsters turned into fiery rings that enclosed the whole central part of the field.

"Double Tune?!" Carly gasped, shocked. "Is that kind of Synchro Summoning allowed?!"

"Aloof, God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Synchro Summon! Level 12! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!"

"Wh-What?!" The Familiar gaped. "But how?!" The king dragon emerged from the flaming pillar of light and onto Jack's field. It roared at The Familiar, but much more fiercely than Red Dragon Archfiend did earlier. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, Level 12 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500.) The Familiar tsked in slight at the sight of the Level 12 Synchro monster. "So what? It's _still_ destroyed due my Blazing Mirror Force!"

"Are you sure about that?" Jack smirked.

"Eh?" The Familiar questioned.

"Revival of the King's 2nd effect!" Jack revealed. "Immediately after I Synchro a DARK Dragon Synchro monster with it, that monster is unaffected by your card effects this turn!"

"Wh-What?" The Familiar gaped, then he smirked. "So what? That doesn't save your girlfriend's Fusion monster! Nor does it save you or her from taking 1400 damage!"

"True, but you also take 1400 damage due to your _own_ trap card!" Jack pointed out with a smirk on his face. The Familiar, followed by Jack and Carly, grunted as they took the 1400 damage upon Fortune Lady Steam being destroyed. (Carly/The Familiar's LP: 2400 - 1400 = 1000. Jack's LP: 4000 - 1400 = 2600.)

"Ugh! How dare you..!" The Familiar growled. "Making a fool out of me!" He then gestured to Yomi Guardian. "But no more from you this turn! Thanks to Yomi Ghoul's Graveyard effect, my monster is destroyed, and _1_ _of you_ shall suffer 800 points of damage! But of course, we all _know_ who's gonna take it!" Jack grit his teeth as Carly took an additional 800 points of damage; leaving her with 200 LP remaining. Jack closed his eyes before concluding his turn.

"You may have taken my Master, but I'll just have Asila Piscu take Carly for revenge." The Familiar smirked.

"You…!" Jack growled. "I won't let you!"

"It's too late!" The Familiar sneered. "All I have to do is at least 200 damage to Carly and she shall not only lose, but Asilla piscu shall be reborn into this world! Carly and Jack, as the Dark King and Queen! That's what the future awaits for you 2!"

"You're wrong!" Jack shot back. "I've stopped that future from occurring once, and I _will_ do it again!"

"Oh _will you_ now?" The Familiar taunted. "Well, let's see if you can stop _this_! I banish Yomi Guardian, Yomi Boat Watchman and Yomi from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this! Come forth! Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl!" The massive fiend emerged onto The Familiar's field. (Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl, Level 10 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3800/3000.)

"3-3800 ATK?!" Carly gaped.

"That's right!" The Familiar sneered. "And good-bye Carly! I activate my Wicked King's effect! Once a turn, I can destroy 1 face-up card on the field, then _you_ take 600 points of damage!" He pointed at Fortune Lady Fire. "Be gone from my sight, Fortune Lady Fire!" The Wicked King opened his mouth and breathed fire out of its mouth and towards Carly's monster.

"Carly!" Jack yelled.

"So long!" The Familiar sneered. Just as the fire blast was about to connect on Carly's monster, Carly thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate 1 of my face-down cards!" Carly announced. "The trap card, **Fortune Blessing**! By destroying Fortune Lady Water, I gain LP equal to her ATK! Since Water's ATK is 1200, I gain 1200 LP!"

"Tsk…!" The Familiar grunted in irritation. (Carly's LP: 200 + 1200 - 600 = 800.) The he chuckled darkly. "Mwee he he he he! Foolish Carly! Now you're defenseless!" He thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl, attack Carly directly!" The massive fiend leapt towards Carly upon being ordered to attack directly. "This is your end! Asilla piscu _will_ be be brought back by possessing your dead corpse Carly Carmine! And Jack's guilt for failing to save you in this duel will consume him until he becomes the Dark King! And you the Dark Queen at his side! You 2 shall rule the world! With me as your faithful servant of course!" Carly was silent before she gave a glare.

"No I won't! I won't allow anybody to mislead me down a dark path again! Not by you or Asila piscu! I will go down my own path! To my real future!" She yelled.

"Big words from someone who's about to lose!" The Familiar sneered.

"Don't be so sure." She countered.

"Hoh?" The Familiar spoke.

"I'll show you!" She yelled.

"Fine! Show me girl!" The Familiar mocked. "If you can, that is! Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlancoatl, continue your attack on Carly! Mwee he he he he!" The massive continued his lunge towards Carly. Carly stepped back as the massive behemoth continued his leap at her. However…

"I activate a trap card from my hand! **Wrath of the King**!" Jack revealed.

"Wh-What?!" The Familiar gaped in utmost shock.

"I can only activate this when you declare an attack and I control a DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster. Then, your declared attack is redirected towards 1 of my DARK Dragon-type Synchro monsters! But! Since I control only 1 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, your attack gets redirected to it!" Jack grinned. "Also, if I control a Level 8 or higher DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, I can activate this card from my hand!"

"Wh-What?! No!" The Familiar stammered. "I….! _cannot_ lose! My Master will not be happy if I do!"

"This is what you deserve for you tried to do to Carly!" Jack snapped. "Now begone from my sight! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, counterattack!" And Jack's dragon did just that; stepping in front of Carly and breathing fire on the oncoming monster; who cried out as it shattered. (The Familiar's LP: 1000 - 200 = 800.) Once the smoke cleared, The Familiar moved his arms away from his face, a dark smile on his face.

"I must admit, that was quite impressive, Jack Atlas." The Familiar remarked. "However, I'm _still here_!" At that, Jack's grin widened.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" The Familiar questioned. Jack then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity's effect! When he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, _you_ take your monster's ATK as damage!" Jack revealed.

" _Say what_?!" The Familiar nearly shrieked. "But that means….!"

"It means you lose!" Jack smirked.

"And we win!" Carly smiled.

"N-No! This cannot be happening!" The Familiar went into panic mode as the wave of flames washed over him. His screams could be heard as he was washed away by the flames and got blasted by several walls of the underground temple. (The Familiar's LP: 800 - 3800 = 0.) Carly gasped as the temple began to crumble.

"Jack! We have to get out of here!" She yelled.

"Right!" Jack agreed.

Quickly the two managed to rush up the stairway. Once getting outside the temple crumbled as they watched, panting.

"We made it." Carly said, relieved.

"Yeah." Jack agreed with a pant. Carly looked at Jack and smiled.

"Well in the end you managed to get a new strength." She remarked. He looked at her before giving a smile and took her hand.

"And it's thanks to you I did." He said.

"Jack." She said surprised, but she smiled, holding his hand as the 2 left.

 **Carly Carmine (OC Cards):**

 **Fortune Misfortune, type: Normal Spell. Effect: If this card is sent to your GY via a card effect: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your GY, and if you do, apply that 2nd banished card's effect immediately after this effect resolves.**

 **Fortune Blessing, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Destroy 1 "Fortune Lady" monster you control, and if you do, gain LP equal to that destroyed monster's ATK.**

 **Fortune Lady Steam, attribute: WATER, type: Spellcaster, Level 7, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: "Fortune Lady Fire" + "Fortune Lady Water"**

 **(This card's attribute is also treated as FIRE.)  
This card's ATK/DEF are equal to its Level x400. During each of your Standby Phases: Increase this card's Level by 1. (Max 12.) Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent for each card on the field x400. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon both "Fortune Lady Fire" and "Fortune Lady Water" from your GY.**

 **Jack Atlas (OC Cards):**

 **Revival of the King, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Send 1 or more Tuner monsters from either your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, along with 1 or non-Tuner monsters in your hand and/or side of the field. Immediately after, Synchro Summon 1 DARK Dragon Synchro monster from your Extra Deck. The monster Summoned by this effect is unaffected by the opponent's card effects this turn.**

 **Wrath of the King, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Activate if your opponent declares an attack while you control a DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, change the attack to 1 DARK Dragon-type monster you control, instead. If you control a Level 8 or higher DARK Dragon-type monster: You can activate this card from your hand.**

 **The Familiar of Red Nova (OC Cards):**

 **Yomi Seek and Destroy, type: Normal. Effect: Add 1 "Yomi" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Then after that, destroy 1 "Yomi" from your hand or Deck and send it to the Graveyard. (Destroying a "Yomi" monster this way is treated as it being destroyed from your side of the field.)**

 **0713MM: Well! This was an interesting development, eh? I know it seems odd to have Carly with Jack for this side-plot, but Carly does have a purpose here. As does The Familiar of Red Nova state before the duel, and during the duel. Had Carly lost in the duel, Asilla piscu would have been revived and Jack would have to duel against the Hummingbird Immortal AND The Familiar of Red Nova. Another reason I chose Carly to be a part of this is not only because of her relationship with Jack (beyond friends in my book) is because Jack needed that push to call forth the power of Double Tuning, and absorb The Crimson Devil. Another thing you guys might be wondering is why I chose Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity instead of Red Nova Dragon. Reason being is because of its effects. Sure Red Nova Dragon has better protection, but Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity's effects are far more** **devastating** **. That doesn't mean that Jack doesn't have Red Nova Dragon or anything. He does. You'll see soon enough.^^**


	45. Chapter 45

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 45th Chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! This is the moment I wanted to see SOOOOOOO badly in the actual anime, but due to Team Cheaters-I mean, Team** **Catastrophe** **, that moment didn't happen! Also, in case you readers forgot, Tea Sherry defeated Team Catastrophe offscreen. So now the rematch between Team 5Ds and Team Unicorn shall happen! Just like the 2 Teams agreed on back in episode 103! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo.**

Chapter 45

"And Team 5Ds has pulled a miraculous win against their against Team Taiyo and even managed to beat Zushin the Sleeping Giant! Will their winning streak continue?! Or will Team Unicorn, their next opponents, come and defeat them for revenge from their last match?! It's anyone's guess! See soon in the WRGP!" MC announced on the television. Jean watched the TV with a smirk along with his teammates.

"Yusei and the others managed to keep their part of our promise." He said, satisfied.

"Good." Andre grinned. "They may be our competitors, but we made that friendly deal for a reason. Just as they've improved, so have we."

Breo pumped his fist in delight.

"Ha; yeah!" Breo remarked. "This should be exciting!"

"So you guys ready on your rematch with Team Unicorn?" Toru asked with a grin. The group were at the garage talking on the upcoming match, minus Aura, who was napping on the couch.

"I'm sure as hell ready." Jack remarked.

"I'm ready too." Yusei added.

"You better be. We've seen their duels up to this point and they've gotten stronger." Sect voiced from his seat next to a sleeping Aura.

"That's true Sect.' Akiza added. "But…" She pulled out her Rose Pulsar Dragon card from her deck box. "Me and Yusei can use Accel Synchro Summoning now. Plus, our team has become stronger too."

"Just make sure you guys don't lose. Once you guys beat Team Unicorn and we beat our opponents at our next match, we'll face off in the semifinals." Toru grinned.

"It'll be awesome." Sect added, looking at Aura. "And Sis is pumped for it."

"By the way Toru, has Aura had any visions lately?" Akiza asked curiously.

"None that she's told us so far at the moment. We've been making sure she takes naps to help catch up on her sleep." Toru replied.

"And she's fine?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah. The naps have been doing her wonders. Now we're just trying to figure out her weight loss." Toru frowned.

"Worry about that later." Jack chimed in. "Team 5Ds has a duel to do against Team Unicorn soon anyway."

"Right." Sect and Toru nodded.

"Hello everybody! We're here for the 3rd round of the WRGP!" MC yelled, causing the crowd to cheer. "Here is a match I know fans have waited for for ages! The rematch between Team 5Ds and Team Unicorn!" The crowd cheered loudly as the MC went on. "Will this be where Team Unicorn get their revenge win?! Or will Team 5Ds stop them in their tracks once again?!" MC announced.

Yusei stood with the others as he saw Jean, Andre, and Breo walk towards him.

"Well Yusei, glad we both managed to keep our end of our deal." Jean remarked.

"I agree." Yusei smiled.

"But make no mistake, we won't lose this time. We're planning for victory." Jean smirked.

"We could say the same." Jack smirked back.

"Then may the best team win." Jean smirked, walking back to his teammates.

"Now we will begin the match! Starting off for Team Unicorn is Breo, and for Team 5Ds Jack Atlas!" MC announced.

A few moments after the MC announced the match, both Breo and Jack are on their D-Wheels and are at the starting line of the track.

"Here we go, Breo." Jack glanced over at his opponent as he spoke.

"Yeah let's do it Jack Atlas!" Breo grinned.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The 2 sped off in high speed with Jack managing to get the the turn.

"And Jack Atlas takes the first turn!" MC yelled.

"Not bad." Breo noted. "Still! Taking the 1st turn won't do you much good!"

"We'll see about that Breo!" Jack shot back. "I draw!" (Jack's hand: 6 cards. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack/Breo's SpC: 0.) Jack observed his hand before making his move. Once he figured it out, he smiled. "I'll start with this! I shall Normal Summon Red Resonator from my hand! And when I do that, I can Special Summon Wandering King Wildwind from my hand!" Jack threw 2 monster cards onto his duel disk, which appeared onto this field. (Red Resonator, Level 2 FIRE Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Wandering King Wildwind, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1300. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack/Breo's SpC: 0.)

"Hoh? Interesting." Breo noted.

"You like that? Then you'll _love_ this!" Jack grinned as he thrusted his right hand forward. "I tune my Level 4 Wandering King Wildwind with my Level 2 Red Resonator!" The 2 monsters turned into 6 white stars and flew into the green pillar of light. "Come forth the dragon formed from the ash of the flames that roam the world! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Red Rising Dragon!" The green pillar of light glowed brightly and out came a fiery dragon. It looked very similar to Red Dragon Archfiend. (Red Rising Dragon. Level 6 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600.)

"What is that?!" Breo gaped upon seeing the new Synchro monster.

"That monster isn't in the database!" Andre gaped, shocked.

"Tsk…!" Jean grit his teeth. "It seems they weren't kidding when they said that they've grown stronger since our last duel. Both Yusei Fudo _and_ Akiza Izinski know how to Accel Synchro Summon. And who knows what else Jack can do."

"I activate Red Rising Dragon's effect!" Jack announced. "By doing so, I can Special Summon a Resonator monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Return, Red Resonator!" The red fiend came out of the Graveyard portal and next to Red Rising Dragon. Once it did, it glowed brightly. "Red Resonator's effect! When it's Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field, and when I do, I gain LP equal to its ATK! I choose my Red Rising Dragon to gain 2100 LP!" Red Resonator glowed green, as did Jack shortly after. (Jack's LP: 4000 + 2100 = 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack/Breo's SpC: 0.)

"He brought back his Tuner. That means..." Andre frowned.

"Another Synchro Summon. "Jean finished.

"However, due to Red Rising Dragon's effect, if I revive a Resonator monster via its effect, I cannot Synchro Summon any other monsters, except DARK Dragons." Jack explained with a grin. "But that's no problem for me! I tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 6 Red Rising Dragon!"

"Just like I thought." Breo frowned.

"The pulse of the king forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My very soul Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green portal came forth the dragon. (Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2000. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack/Breo's SpC: 0.)

"There it is. Jack's ace." Breo frowned.

"Alright! Jack managed to gain extra LP, _and_ get Red Dragon Archfiend on his field on the first turn!" Leo grinned.

"So far things are going at Jack's pace." Bruno smiled. Yusei noticed on his monitor that Jack had pulled 2 cards from his hand.

"Jack's not done." Yusei noted. "Is he going to go for one of _those_ monsters Carly told me about when her and Jack returned from Nazca?"

"Oh yeah. I really want to see those!" Leo said excitedly.

"Well, we're about to see one right now!" Luna grinned. "Look at the 2 monsters Jack just Summoned! Creation Resonator and Red Nova! Both of which are Tuner monsters!"

"He's going for it!" Crow gaped.

"Tuner monsters Level 3 Creation Resonator and Level 1 Red Nova Double Tune Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack yelled.

"What?!" Breo gaped.

"Double Tuning?!" Andre gaped, shocked. Both Creation Resonator and Red Nova became flame rings as Red Dragon Archfiend went through them glowing red before becoming stars.

"The king and devil now merge here! Rugged Soul! Give the roar that created heaven and Earth!" Jack chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come! Level 12! Red Nova Dragon!" In a torrent of flames, Red Nova Dragon appeared on the field giving a large roar. (Red Nova Dragon, Level 12 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 5000 (originally 3500)/3000.)

"Woah!" Leo gaped.

"5000 ATK?!" Breo gaped, shocked.

"Red Nova Dragon gains 500 ATK for every Tuner monster in my Graveyard." Jack explained. "With Red Resonator, Creation Resonator, and Red Nova, it's a total of 1500 extra ATK for Red Nova Dragon. And that's not all! Thanks to Red Nova's effect, since I used it for a Synchro Summon that uses more than 1 Tuner as Material, I can Special Summon 1 Red monster from my Deck! Come! Red Warg!" As soon as Jack pulled the card from his Deck and placed it onto his Duel Disk, a red wolf-like fiend monster appeared next to Red Nova Dragon in a defensive stance. (Red Warg, Level 6 FIRE Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1400/2200.) Jack grabbed 1 card from his hand and set it. "I shall end my turn with a face-down card!" (Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 0.)

"Ladies and gentlemen Jack Atlas has brought out his best for this match! Just what you expect of him!" MC yelled, as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Jack is sure going all out." Luna spoke in an awed tone.

"Jean, this is going to be more difficult than we thought." Andre said with a strained smile. Jean glanced at Andre and nodded, then turned back to his monitor.

"Perhaps." Jean agreed. "But like Team 5Ds, we've grown stronger too. Jack isn't the only one that can Summon Level 12 Synchro monsters."

"Yeah thankfully." Andre chuckled. "Let's just hope Breo will manage."

"He'll manage." Jean remarked.

"It's my turn Jack! Here it goes!" Breo declared as he drew his card. (Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 6 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.) Breo observed his hand and he smiled.

 _Perfect!_ He thought.

"He's smiling." Leo saw surprised.

"He must've got a good hand." Akiza frowned.

"Since you decided to go all out at the start, then I shall as well." Breo remarked. "I'll start by Normal Summoning Rescue Cat from my hand." A white cat with a yellow hat appeared onto Breo's field. (Rescue Cat, Level 4 EARTH Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 300/100. Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.) Jack narrowed at the sight of the cat.

"A cat?" Jack frowned heavily before he clenched his fists. "You dare mock me by summoning a weak monster?!"

"Relax Jack!" Breo retorted in reassurance. "That was just the opening act! Now for the main event!" He thrusted his right hand forward. "I activate Rescue Cat's effect! By tributing it, I can Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower Beast-type monsters from my Deck!" At that, Jack's mouth fell agape in surprise. Breo grinned as he pulled 2 cards out of his deck that had ejected. "The 2 monsters I choose to Special Summon are X-Saber Airbellum and X-Saber Darksoul!" A wolverine-like monster and red-cloaked bear appeared onto Breo's field in place of Rescue Cat. (X-Saber Airbellum, Level 3 EARTH Beast-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/200. X-Saber Darksoul, Level 3 EARTH Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.)

"X-Saber?!" Crow gaped.

"Breo must've changed his deck during the course of the tournament." Yusei remarked.

"IF you thought that was great, just wait until you see this!" Breo grinned. "Since I control at least 2 X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" Upon Breo placing the card onto his duel disk, a blue and red armored warriors appeared. (XX-Saber Faultroll, Level 6 EARTH Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. ATK/DEF: 1600/200. X-Saber Darksoul, Level 3 EARTH Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.)

"Three monsters at once!" Leo gaped.

"And he's not done." Crow frowned.

"Alright Jack, get ready to witness _my_ Level 12 Synchro monster!" Breo called out to the other blonde with a sly grin on his facial features.

"His Level 12 Synchro?!" Leo and Luna gasped.

"If Breo has a Level 12 Synchro monster… Then that means…!" Akiza began.

"Jean and Andre must have their own Level 12 Synchro monsters too." Yusei finished with a frown. "Knowing that, Team Unicorn has become far more fearsome foes than before." Breo raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune my Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum with my Level 3 XX-Saber Darksoul, and my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll!" All 3 monsters turned into 12 white stars within the green pillar of light. "Rise almighty warrior that shall pierce through desperation! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 12! **XX-Saber** **Donovan**!" From the green pillar of light came forth a dark armored warrior wielding 2 long swords. ( **XX-Saber** **Donovan, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000.** Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.)

"And Breo answers Jack with his very own powerful Synchro monster! XX-Saber Donovan!" MC yelled.

"Woah! Just look at it!" Leo remarked, shocked.

"Unreal!" Akiza spoke.

"The fact that Breo is able to control a such a powerful Synchro monster proves their newfound strengths." Yusei remarked.

"Impressive I must admit!" Jack retorted. "However! You seem to forget that its ATK is lower than Red Nova Dragon's!"

"Is it really, Jack?" Breo grinned.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"I'm talking about Donovan's effect!" Breo revealed. "Upon it being Synchro Summoned, its effect activates! Not only can neither of us respond to its activation, but for every non-Tuner monster I used to create it, I can negate the effects of 1 card on the field! _Including_ Set cards!"

"What did you say?!" Jack gaped.

"It's true that Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects, and that it can negate one attack by banishing itself, but it _cannot_ save itself from being targeted by card effects!" Breo grinned. "So with that, pow! Donovan negates Red Nova Dragon's effects and your 1 Set card!" Red Nova Dragon's red aura glow around it died down. "Now with its ATK returning to its normal 3500, my monster is stronger than yours now! Battle! XX-Saber Donovan, destroy Red Nova Dragon!" Donovan charged towards the mighty dragon and slashed through in an X formation. Red Nova Dragon cried out before it exploded; sending smoke in Jack's direction.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" Jack cried out as his D-Wheel begun to spin out of control. Luckily, he regained control quickly. But because of the loss of his dragon, he was riding behind Breo. (Jack's LP: 6100 - 500 = 5600. Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 4 cards. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.)

"And Breo's Donovan defeats Red Nova Dragon in a mighty clash!" MC announced.

"Well at least Jack didn't lose too much LP." Luna replied.

"But he's gonna have to do something if he wants to beat that monster." Akiza frowned.

"Yeah." Yusei agreed. "But Jack will pull through. He always does. Especially when things get tough like this" Breo grabbed 2 cards from his hand set them.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Breo concluded. (Jack's hand:1 card. Breo's hand: 2 cards. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 5600. Jack/Breo's SpC: 1.) Jack stared at the top of his deck.

 _I need to draw the right card in order to turn this duel around in my favor._ Jack thought. _If I don't, I'll lose._ Jack placed his right hand atop of his deck.

"I…..draw!" Jack declared as he did so. (Jack/Breo's hand: 2. Jack/Breo's SpC: 2.) Jack glanced over at the card he drew and smiled.

"Jack's smiling." Luna said surprised.

"Yusei." Crow said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah Jack managed to get the card he needed." Yusei nodded with a smile.

"First, since I have 2 Speed Counters, I activate Angel Baton!" Jack declared. "With it, I draw 2 cards, then discard 1!" He drew 2 cards, then discarded Chain Resonator from his hand. Once he did, he grabbed a card from his hand and revealed it.

"Next, since I control a Level 5 or higher monster, I Special Summon **Red Buster** from my hand!" Jack revealed. A fiery armored fiend emerged onto Jack's field next to Wolf. ( **Red Buster, attribute: FIRE, type: Fiend/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 600/200.** (Jack/Breo's hand: 2. Jack's LP: 5600. Breo's LP: 4000. Jack/Breo's SpC: 2.)

"Another Level 8 Synchro Summon?" Breo wondered.

"Yes." Jack replied. "But first, I banish my Wandering King Wildwind from my Graveyard to add 1 Fiend-type Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand that has less than 1500 ATK. I choose Synkron Resonator!" The card ejected itself from Jack's duel disk and he added the card to his hand. Jack then raised his right arm up. "I tune my Level 2 Red Buster with my Level 6 Red Wolf!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars. "Come forth the hot red king that shall burn everything in its path! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 8! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the burning red and black dragon. Despite its appearance being similar to Red Dragon Archfiend's, its antics were different. Its aura was fueled by burning passion. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2000.)

"Uh-oh!" Breo guped. "That dragon doesn't look friendly!"

"If you thought it's appearance was bad, Red Buster's effect increases Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK by half its current ATK! Since it's ATK is 3000, half of that is 1500. So with that, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK becomes 4500!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend roared as it glowed a bright red as its ATK increased. After that, Jack thrusted his right arm forward. "I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! Now once a turn, I can destroy _all other_ face-up Attack Position monsters on the field! Your Donovan cannot be targeted by either of our card effects, but this isn't targeting! Good bye XX-Saber Donovan!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed red hot flames from its mouth before burning away Breo's monster.

"And Jack manages to destroy Breo's monster with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's destructive effect!" MC yelled.

"Nice Jack!" Leo cheered.

"Great! He managed to destroy Breo's monster." Bruno smiled.

"And now Breo's field is empty too." Crow grinned.

"That's true Crow." Akiza agreed. "But Breo still has 2 face-down cards. Will he use them? Or will he pass them on to Andre?"

"Knowing how they've evolved, not only as duelists, but as one team, Breo will most certainly pass his face-downs to Andre." Yusei remarked.

"Yusei isn't wrong." Jean noted as he watched Breo and Jack go around the track on his monitor. He turned to Andre. "Get suited up my friend; you're up next." Andre smirked and left his team's station to head to the location where his Team's D-Wheel's were kept.

"Battle!" Jack declared. "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Breo directly!" The dragon opened its mouth up and unleash red hot fiery breath at Breo. The attack connected; thus sending Breo's D-Wheel's out of control. Luckily, he regained control of it and steam came out the exhaust port. (Breo's LP: 4000 - 4500 = 0.)

"And Breo is defeated! Giving Team 5Ds the first win!" MC announced. "This is without a doubt to be a different course this time around between these two teams!"

Breo drove his D-Wheel over to Andre, who was now set up. Breo took the team patch off his uniform and handed it to Andre.

"You're up." Breo remarked. Andre nodded, then glanced up at the screen showing Jack driving around the track.

"While I admit that Jack's prowess of a duelist has certainly grown, his strategy remains the same. Overwhelming power." Andre lowed his helmet vizor with the press of a button on the side of his helmet. "I'll see to it that he loses. Just like last time." And with that, Andre sped off and onto to the track. Breo then headed back to his team's station on the side of the track. He took a seat next to Jean. Jean glanced over at him and nodded, then turned back to the monitor in front of him. Breo began to look over at his own with slight frustration. Jean took notice and glanced over.

"What's wrong Breo?" Jean asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Breo replied. "It's true that we arranged for me to be first against Team 5Ds this time around, but all I was good for was to be the scout."

"That's one of the most important roles on a team, Breo." Jean reminded him. "You may have lost to Jack, but we aren't out of this yet. You'll see."

"You know, you're right." Breo remarked with a small smile. "Thanks Jean."

"Anytime." Jean grinned.

"So Andre, ready to pulverized?" Jack challenged.

"O I accept the pulverization." Andre remarked with a grin. "But the real question here is: Who's gonna be pulverized first?"

"Eh?" Jack spoke in a quizzical tone.

"Due to the rules of the tournament, your turn is automatically over." Andre reminded the blonde. Jack tsked in irritation at that, but said nothing in reply. At that, Andre smirked.

"Nothing to say? Good! Because I activate both the cards Breo left behind! Gift Card! With this, you get 3000 LP! Since I activated 2, you gain a total of 6000 LP!"

"WHAT?!" Jack nearly shrieked. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?! _WHY_ give _me_ more LP?!" Andre just smiled in response as Jack glowed green. (Jack's LP: 5600 + 6000 = 11,600. Andre's LP: 4000. Jack/Andre's SpC: 2.) "Is this _you taking pity on me_?! I don't _need_ more LP!"

"Just be glad I gave you more." Andre smirked. "Because with what I've got planned, you're gonna need all the LP you can get." Jack tsked at that.

"Hey Yusei, what's Andre talking about?" Leo asked the raven-haired young man in their team's station. "Why did he give Jack more LP?"

"It's most likely that Andre has a new deck like Breo and it must connect with giving Jack those extra LP." Yusei frowned.

"If that's the case, then Jack is in for it." Akiza frowned. "Maybe we should tell him to pull out? You know, just to be safe. I can take his place." Crow and Yusei then glanced at each other when Akiza said that. They both shook their heads.

"No way. He won't do it for his pride." Crow said shaking his head.

"Figures..." Akiza groaned.

"This could end badly." Bruno sweat-dropped.

"I draw!" Andre declared. (Andre's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Jack's LP: 11,600. Andre's LP: 4000. Jack/Andre's SpC: 3.) Andre observed his hand and smiled. He then revealed a card in his hand before discarding it. "I activate the effect of **Soul Life Giver** in my hand! By discarding it, I get to Special Summon up to 2 Soul Life Tokens to my field in Defense Position. After that, you gain 1000 LP per Special Summoned Token!" Two white orbs of life endearing energy appeared onto Andre's field. (Soul Life Token x2, Level 3 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/400. Jack's LP: 11,600 + 2000 = 13,600.) Andre then pulled a card from his Extra Deck, which was glowing a bright white aura.

"Argh! What is this?!" Jack demanded as he shielded his face with his arms.

"The effect of my **Eternal Life Sorceress** from my Extra Deck!" Andre revealed. "See, when your LP is at least 3000 points higher than mine, I can Special Summon her from my Extra Deck!" He paused, then his lips formed a wider smile. "Oh, and for those wondering, this card is a Synchro Tuner monster!"

"Say what?!" Leo and Crow gaped.

"Synchro Tuner?!" Yusei spoke, a shocked expression on his face. Even Akiza was surprised!

"No way!" Akiza gaped. "Just how strong has Team Unicorn become to use such power?!" Andre raised his right arm upwards.

"Come forth the sorceress that brings eternal life with her magic!" Andre announced. "Special Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Synchro Summon! Synchro Tuner, **Eternal Life Sorceress**!" The moment Andre placed the Synchro monster card onto his field, white light began to shine brightly from not only the card itself, but his field as well. After the white light died down, everyone could see a white dressed, white-haired, and white-eyed sorceress. She twirled her staff upon appearing. ( **Eternal Life Sorceress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Tuner, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500.** Andre's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Jack's LP: 13,600. Andre's LP: 4000. Jack/Andre's SpC: 3.)

"It's pretty!" Luna smiled. Shortly after, she frowned. "Too bad that monster isn't on our side though."

"Perhaps." Yusei noted. "Regardless, that monster is not going to stay long."

"I activate Sorceress's effect!" Andre announced. "Now once a turn, I can use 1 of the 2 effects. I can either add 1 card from my Deck to my hand that lists "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" in its card name and/or card text, or I can draw 1 card for every "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" monster I control! I shall choose to draw! Since I control 2 other "Soul Life" monsters, I draw 2 cards!" Andre did so and smiled upon seeing the 2 cards, then he turned his attention back to his field. "But I'll save these for a bit later!" He raised his right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 6 Sorceress with my 2 Level 3 Soul Life Tokens!"

"Here it comes!" Yusei called out. Jack, along with the others, including the audience, watched in awe as the 3 monsters turned into pure white orbs of light.

"Life shall be eternal as long as life surrounds us! Now combine your might and form the dragon from your purity! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 12! **Eternal Life Dragon**!" Out of the white pillar of light came forth a white dragon very similar to that of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but also very different at the same time. For starters, its scales were colored a pure white and filled with life. Not only that, but its eyes were also pure white and shined brightly with life within it. Said dragon roared, but not in a violent way. Moreso in a peaceful, harmonic way. **Eternal Life Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000.** Andre's hand: 7 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Jack's LP: 13,600. Andre's LP: 4000. Jack/Andre's SpC: 3.)

"And here is Andre's own level 12 Synchro Ace! Eternal Life Dragon!" MC yelled, the audience staring in awe of the dragon.

"Woah!" Leo gaped.

"It's beautiful." Luna spoke, stunned.

"Amazing…!" Akiza breathed.

"This is certainly going to be most challenging." Yusei remarked. "Who knows what Andre's Level 12 Synchro monster can do."

"It's not within the database." Bruno frowned. "Least, not yet. It should be once Andre starts revealing the effects of that Dragon."

"So...that's your Level 12 Synchro monster…" Jack spoke softly.

"That's right Jack!" Andre retorted as he pointed his right index at the blonde duelist. "And it's going to show you that you've haven't changed since our last duel!" Jack gave Andre a look that seemed to be asking "What do you _mean_ I haven't changed since our last duel?!".However, instead of getting a verbal answer from Andre regarding his unasked question, Andre just smiled.

 **Breo (OC Cards):**

 **XX-Saber** **Donovan, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: 1 "X-Saber" Tuner monster + 2+ "X-Saber" non-Tuner monsters**

 **(This card's attribute is also treated as DARK.)**

 **This card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards on the field; up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used to Synchro Summon this card, and if you do, negate their effects. (This includes any Set cards.) Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this effect.**

 **Andre (OC Cards):**

 **Soul Life Giver, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000/800. Effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon up to 2 Soul Life Tokens to your field in Defense Position (Level 3/Attribute: LIGHT/Type: Fairy/ATK: 800/DEF: 400) After this effect resolves: Your opponent gains 1000 LP for each Soul Life Token you Special Summoned via this card's effect.**

 **Eternal Life Sorceress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Tuner, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Effect: 1 LIGHT Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" monsters**

 **You can also Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck if your opponent has at least 3000 or more LP than you. (In which case, this Special Summon is a treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:**

 **-Add 1 card that lists "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" in its card name and/or card text from your Deck to your hand.**

 **-Draw 1 card for every other "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" card you control.**

 **If this card in your possession is destroyed and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monster from either your hand or Deck.**

 **Eternal Life Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: 1 "Soul Life or "Eternal Life" Tuner monster + 2+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monsters**

 **Effects to be revealed.**

 **Jack Atlas (OC Cards):**

 **Red Buster, attribute: FIRE, type: Fiend/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Dragon-type monster: You can also treat its Level as 1. If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material: Increase its ATK by half its current ATK.**

 **0713MM: Well! What did you guys think?^^ As for why Team Unicorn have Level 12 Synchro monsters, it's show their growth as duelists. As for the new decks, that's for the same reason as the Level 12 Synchro monsters. Plus, the Level 12 Synchro monsters are going to be Team 5Ds test. Can they defeat Team Unicorn and their newfound dueling prowess with their own newfound dueling prowess? Or will they be defeated?**


	46. Chapter 46

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 46 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, we continue the duel between Team 5Ds and Team Unicorn to determine who advances to the Semi-Finals of the WRGP! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, nor do I own Aura Fudo. I DO however, own the cards used my Andre and Jean, along with most of Akiza Izinski's cards. (The only one I don't own is Rose Pulsar Dragon.) Chapter start!**

Chapter 46

"So...that's your Level 12 Synchro monster…" Jack spoke softly.

"That's right Jack!" Andre retorted as he pointed his right index at the blonde duelist. "And it's going to show you that you've haven't changed since our last duel!" Jack gave Andre a look that seemed to be asking "What do you mean I haven't changed since our last duel?!".However, instead of getting a verbal answer from Andre regarding his unasked question, Andre just smiled as he thrusted his right hand forward.

"Eternal Life Dragon's effect!" Andre revealed. "If this card is Synchro Summoned while you have more LP than me, I can inflict damage to you equal to the difference, then I can gain that much as LP!"

"What?!" Jack grit his teeth. Eternal Life Dragon shot a beam of pure energy at Jack, which caused him to yelp. (Jack's LP: 13,600 - 9600 = 4000. Andre's LP: 4000 + 9600 = 13,600. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Andre's hand: 7 cards. Jack/Andre's SpC: 3.)

"That's not all!" Andre continued. "Now my Dragon gains ATK equal to half the difference in our LP! The difference is 9600, so my Dragon gains 4800 ATK!" Eternal Life Dragon glowed white as its ATK rose to 8800.

"8800 ATK?!" Leo gaped. "But that means-!"

"5800 points of damage!" Crow finished. "If this attack from Andre goes through, Jack's finished!"

"Battle!" Andre announced after he had set 2 cards face-down. "Eternal Life Dragon, attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! Eternal Stream!" Eternal Life Dragon opened its mouth, then shot out a white beam of energy at Jack's Dragon.

"Jack!" Leo and Luna called out to their Signer friend. Jack's mouth fell agape as the attack connected and destroyed not only his dragon, but his backrow as well. Jack's D-Wheel spun around for a few moments before stopping and steam came out of the exhaust ports. (Jack's LP: 4000 - 5800 = 0.)

"And Andre manages to give Team Unicorn their first win against Team 5Ds!" MC yelled.

"Least he didn't crash like last time." Crow sighed in relief. Akiza stood up from her chair after Jack was defeated.

"My turn now." Akiza spoke.

"Good luck Akiza." Luna smiled. Akiza ruffled Luna's hair.

"Thanks Luna." Akiza told the young girl. And with that, Akiza left the team's station and headed out to her D-Wheel and started it up. She drove up to Jack, who passed her the Team's sticker.

"Be careful Akiza." Jack warned her. "Andre's Level 12 Synchro monster is quite powerful."

"I know." Akiza remarked. "But thanks for the warning anyways, Jack." Jack nodded, then watched Akiza drive off on her D-Wheel and onto the track. Once she did, Jack left the sidelines and made his way back up to Team 5D's station at the sidelines.

"Great work Jack. Now we leave Andre to Akiza." Yusei told the tall blonde.

"I know." Jack replied as he crossed his arms. "I'm just frustrated that I couldn't do anything more than defeating Breo."

"That was more than enough Jack. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself." Bruno smiled. Jack humphed, but said nothing more as he watched Andre and Akiza pass by them.

"Team 5Ds second wheeler Akiza Izinski has come up! Will Andre get revenge from their last duel?!" MC yelled.

"Nice to see that you've healed from your injuries!" Andre remarked.

"So you knew about me being in the hospital?" Akiza questioned.

"Of course we did." Andre replied. "And I will admit I felt bad about it."

"Hoh?" Akiza wondered. "Why's that?"

"Because then we wouldn't be able to duel again." Andre replied.

"Well, I suppose I should be glad that you wished for that." Akiza remarked. "But I think you only really wanted this because of what happened last time."

"You could say that." Andre admitted. "Regardless, my turn is over. It's your turn now, Akiza!"

"Yeah!" Akiza retorted as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 4000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.) Akiza observed her 6 card hand thoughtfully; as if thinking up a strategy that could give her a lead in this duel.

I need to get rid of Eternal Life Dragon somehow. Akiza thought. She pulled a card from her hand.

"I Normal Summon White Rose Dragon to my field!" Akiza announced. A white-winged, black-skinned dragon appeared onto Akiza's field. (White Rose Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 4000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.)

"White Rose Dragon's effect!" Akiza continued. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Rose Dragon monster from my hand! Come forth, Red Rose Dragon!" Upon her declaration, a red-wing, black-skinned dragon appeared next to White Rose Dragon. (Red Rose Dragon, Level 3 DARK Dragon-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 4000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.) Akiza then raised her right arm upward. "I tune my Level 3 Red Rose Dragon with my Level 4 White Rose Dragon!" Both monsters turned into 7 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. "The wandering knight that traverses the dimensions, aid me in this fight! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Black Rose Dimension Knight!" Several slash marks appeared and out of the portal came forth a dark armored knight. (Black Rose Dimension Knight, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 4000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.)

"Whoa!" Crow gaped.

"That's new!" Jean remarked from Team Unicorn's station.

"Well this is an intriguing development!" Andre noted.

"Red Rose Dragon effect!" Akiza announced. "When it's used as Synchro Material, I can Special Summon 1 Rose Dragon monster from either my hand or Deck! I Special Summon Green Rose Dragon from my Deck!" A card ejected from Akiza's deck and she slapped the card onto her duel disk. A green-winged, black-skinned dragon appeared next to the Knight. (Green Rose Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Tuner, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 1500/2000. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 4000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.) Akiza thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate my Knight's and Dark Rose Fairy's effects!" Akiza revealed. "Dark Rose Fairy Special Summons itself from my hand since a Tuner monster(s) was Special Summoned! But most importantly, Black Rose Dimension Knight's effect! Upon its Synchro Summon, I can banish 1 card on your field! Also! Any cards that have the same name as the banished card cannot be used for the rest of the Duel!"

"WHAT?!" Andre gaped in utmost shock. "But then-!"

"I banish your Eternal Life Dragon!" Akiza finished. "Go Dimension Knight!" And with that, the Knight slashed right through the Dragon before it vanished completely. Andre held a speechless expression on his face. Akiza then grunted as her LP decreased, along with Dark Rose Fairy appearing next Green Rose Dragon. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000. Dark Rose Fairy, Level 2 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 2000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.)

"My Synchro monster…..!" Andre grit his teeth.

"Yes! Akiza got rid of Eternal Life Dragon!" Leo cheered.

"And Akiza's not finished yet." Crow noted. "She can make another Level 7 Synchro monster if she wanted to."

"That means she can Summon either Black Rose Dragon or Black Rose Moonlight Dragon." Luna remarked.

"Right." Bruno nodded. "The question is, which one will she go for in this situation?"

"I'm not certain if it really matters which one she goes for here." Crow remarked. Akiza then thrusted right hand forward.

"I tune my Level 5 Green Rose Dragon with my Level 2 Dark Rose Fairy!" Akiza announced as the 2 monsters turned into a total of 7 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. "The cold flame envelopes the entire world. Black flower bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar came forth the black thorn rose dragon. Akiza's Signer Dragon roared at Andre. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800.) A card ejected itself from Akiza's Deck and she added the card to her hand. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Andre's hand: 5 cards. Andre's LP: 13,600. Akiza's LP: 2000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 4.)

"So she picked Black Rose Dragon." Bruno remarked.

"The total ATK of her 2 Synchro monsters is 4900." Luna noted. "She needs to increase her 2 Synchro monsters ATK if she plans to wipe him out this turn. Both of her Synchros need at least 7,000 ATK in order for her to do so."

"But the question is: Can she manage that?" Crow questioned. He then put a hand to his chin. "But even then, Andre still has 2 face-downs he can play. And they can be anything." Yusei observed the monitor screen that showed Akiza. He noticed that she had a smile on her face.

"She's not attacking just yet." Yusei noted. "Just watch.

"I activate Black Rose Dimension Knight's additional effect!" Akiza revealed. "Now once a turn, during either of our turns, I can banish 1 card on the field!" She pointed her right index finger at Andre's middle face-down card. "I choose that card to be banished!" The card revealed itself before it dissolved into the air. Andre grit his teeth as his Reanimation Wave was instantly banished. Despite his frustration however, his lips formed a sly smile.

"You knew of my plan to bring my Eternal Life Sorceress back to the field." Andre noted. "Most impressive. You've been thinking ahead a lot as of late."

"Thanks." Akiza remarked. "But our duel isn't over yet! I activate the effect Soul Rose in my hand! By discarding it and halving my LP, all monsters I control gain ATK equal to half the difference in our LP!"

"Wh-What?!" Andre gasped. "But since the LP difference is now 12,600, that means-!"

"It means both my monsters gain 6300 ATK!" Akiza revealed. "But before I battle, I set 2 cards face-down." After she did that, she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Dimension Knight, attack Andre directly!" Just as the 2 monsters unleashed their attacks, Andre discarded a card from his hand.

"I'm not going down without leaving something behind for my partner!" Andre revealed. "I activate the effect of Eternal Life Parallel World! By discarding it when my LP becomes 0, I can Special Summon 1 Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin from my Extra Deck and treat it as a Synchro Summon! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Andre cried out as his LP depleted to 0 after the 2 consecutive attacks from Akiza Izinski's 2 Synchro monsters. Andre's D-Wheel had steam erupt from their exhaust ports upon his LP dropping to 0.

"And Akiza gives the second win for her team! Team Unicorn has only Jean left while Team 5Ds have Akiza and Yusei Fudo! Will Jean manage a come from behind victory for his team?! Or will this match go to Team 5Ds?!" MC yelled.

"Be careful out there Jean." Andre warned him as Andre passed the team sticker to Jean, who put it on his team uniform.

"I know Andre." Jean replied as he glanced up at the screen. "Akiza's LP is a mere 1000. All I have to do is get her below the safety line and pow! She's defeated in an instant! Then it'll be me vs Yusei."

"Let's just hope that the new deck you have will be enough." Andre spoke. Jean smirked at Andre's words.

"I can assure you, it will be." Jean replied as he lowered his helmet. "I'll see to that." And with that, Jean sped off on his D-Wheel and onto the track. Akiza took notice of him and she smirked.

"Looks like your team is down to just you." Akiza remarked.

"I know." Jean replied. "But even so, I will defeat you."

"Really? Then go for it." Akiza remarked.

"I will!" Jean vowed. "Here it goes! I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 6 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Jean/Akiza's SpC: 5.) Jean observed his hand and he smiled. He pulled a card form his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. "I Normal Summon Flower Cardian Pine to my field!" A white monster appeared onto Jean's field. (Flower Cardian Pine, Level 1 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 5 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Jean/Akiza's SpC: 5.)

"Flower Cardian?" Akiza questioned. "Never heard of these."

"I activate Pine's effect!" Jean announced, ignoring Akiza's words. "Now I draw 1 card and reveal it to you. If it's a Flower Cardian monster, I get to keep it. Otherwise, it's sent to my Graveyard."

"So go ahead and draw!" Akiza remarked.

"I will!" Jean shot back. "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 6 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Andre/Akiza's SpC: 5.) Jean looked at the card he drew and he smiled. He then revealed the card. It was a monster card! Flower Cardian Zebra Grass to be accurate. He then pulled out the Zebra Grass card and Summoned it onto his field. A monster bearing a flower pattern and bore 2 eyes appeared next to Flower Cardian Pine. (Flower Cardian Zebra Grass, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 5 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Jean/Akiza's SpC: 5.)

"How did you Summon that monster without releasing 2 monsters first?" Akiza demanded.

"Because of its effect." Jean explained. "See, if I control a Level 7 or Flower Cardian monster, I can Special Summon Zebra Grass from my hand. And speaking of it, I activate its effect! I can shuffle any number of Flower Cardian monsters in my hand back into my Deck, then I draw the same amount of cards! I shall return Flower Pine with Crane to my Deck to draw 1 card!" After Jean placed the card back on top of his Deck, his Deck auto-shuffled, then he drew 1 card from his Deck. Akiza swiped her right hand forward.

"I know full well what you plan to do once you have enough monsters out, but I will not let that happen! I activate Dimension Knight's effect! I banish your Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin from the field! But before I take 1500 damage, I discard my Rose Gardna from my hand to reduce that damage to 0!" Black Rose Dimension Knight leapt up and slashed right through the Paladin; thus it vanished. When it did, a barrier formed around Akiza. However, despite the loss of Andre's monster, Jean wasn't worried at all. In fact, he chuckled, which caused Akiza to frown.

"What's so funny?" Akiza questioned.

"The fact that you fell right into my trap!" Jean remarked. "Well actually, it's Andre's trap, but it's considered mine right now. You see, when Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin leaves the field, either by battle or by card effect, I can draw 2 cards!"

"Wh-What?!" Akiza gasped as Jean drew 2 more cards. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Jean's hand: 7 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Jean/Akiza's SpC: 5.)

"So that was Andre's plan when he Summoned Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin." Jack frowned.

"As always Team Unicorn shows their incredible teamwork for their team." Yusei remarked.

"It makes them formidable foes." Crow spoke. "But I believe Akiza can pull this out."

"Yeah!" Leo grinned. Jack nodded in agreement as he watched Jean Summon out a few more monsters so that his Monster Zones were all filled up. One of the 5 monsters was a Level 6 Tuner monster. Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly to be exact. Jean had 4 cards in his hand. (When he drew for Peony with Butterfly, he didn't draw a Flower Cardian monster.)

"Something tells me we're about to see a terrifying monster." Jack noted as he observed the 5 monsters on Jean's field.

"Get ready for my powerful monster Akiza!" Jean announced. "I tune my now 5 Level 2 monsters thanks to Peony with Butterfly's effect!" All 5 monsters turned into 10 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. "Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 10, Flower Cardian Lightflare!" A purple designed monster appeared onto the field; slashing its 2 swords. (Flower Cardian Lightflare, Level 10 DARK Warrior-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 5000/0. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Jean's hand: 4 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 1000. Jean/Akiza's SpC: 5.) Akiza gaped upon seeing the Synchro monster.

"Whoa!" Akiza spoke in awe. "It may be a Level 10, but it has 5000 ATK!"

"That's right!" Jean grinned. "And time to put those ATK points to use! Battle! Flower Cardian Lightflare, attack Black Rose Dimension Knight!" The dark purple armored warrior leapt at the Dimension Knight; thus slashing its 2 swords through Akiza's Knight, which caused an explosion on her side of the field.

"Akiza!" Crow called out.

"Oh no!" Luna gaped.

"I must admit that you're powerful Akiza, but even though you've increased in prowess, you've burned out!" Jean retorted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Jean questioned. After the smoke cleared, Soul Rose was present on Akiza's field in Defense Mode. Her LP stood at 100. At seeing her still have LP, Jean's eyes widened. "Wh-What?! But how?!"

"Soul Rose's effect." Akiza revealed. "You see, when you declared your attack, I activated Soul Rose's effect from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon her. When I did, it protected my Dimension Knight from destruction and the damage was halved. But if my LP would hit 0, despite halving the damage, I can make my LP 100 instead."

"Tch…!" Jean grunted in annoyance. "Enjoy the moment."

"Eh?" Akiza questioned.

"Because this duel ends now!" Jean revealed. "I activate Speed World 2's effect! Now by removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you per Speed Spell in my hand!" Jean's Speed Counters fell to 1 as he revealed the Tyrant Force Speed Spell. After he lost the Speed Counters, his D-Wheel fell behind Akiza's and the red horn on his D-Wheel flared to life with energy. "Goodbye Akiza!" The red energy blasted directly at the back of Akiza's D-Wheel. The red energy coursed around Akiza as she grunted.

"I activate Continuous Trap Synchro Charge Up!" Akiza countered. "With it, I take no damage from Speed World 2's effect!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jean countered as he gestured to Flower Cardian Lightflare. "I activate Lightflare's effect! Once during each of our turns, I can negate the activation of one of your Spell/Trap Cards!" Akiza grit her teeth as she she gestured to her 2nd face-down card. Which revealed itself to be another Trap Card. A Counter Trap, to be exact. Upon seeing it, Jean's eyes widened.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Black Rose Flare!" Akiza countered. "When you activate a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect while I control a Black Rose Dragon-type Synchro monster, I can negate the activation and destroy the card! Of course, I must Tribute a Black Rose monster first. I Tribute my Black Rose Dimension Knight!" After Akiza released her knight, purple flames erupted from Akiza's Counter Trap, which blasted out of it and at Jean's Synchro monster; thus destroying it. "And now I draw 1 card!" Akiza drew and she smiled upon seeing the card.

Perfect! Akiza thought.

"Not bad, Akiza." Jean commented. "But since Lightflare left the field, I can Special Summon a Flower Cardian Synchro monster from my Extra Deck; ignoring its Summoning Conditions!"

"What?!" Akiza gasped.

"Come out! Flower Cardian Lightshower!" Jean grinned as he placed the card onto his duel disk. A warrior with what could be deemed an umbrella appeared onto Jean's field. (Flower Cardian Lightshower, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 4 cards. Jean's LP: 4000. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 1. Akiza's SpC: 5.)

"Man! Just when Akiza destroyed Jean's most powerful monster, he gets another!" Leo frowned deeply.

"This is bad!" Luna spoke. "If Jean attacks with Lightshower on Black Rose Dragon, it's over!"

"Battle!" Jean declared as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Flower Cardian Lighshower, attack Black Rose Dragon and end this!" At Jean's command, Flower Cardian Lightshower leapt forward and shouted a battle cry as it slashed through Black Rose Dragon (or so everyone believed) as an explosion was created on Akiza's side of the field.

"Akiza no!" Crow gaped. Yusei's facial expression became filled with concern, while Jack grit his teeth. He then glanced to Yusei.

"You may have to suit up mate." Jack told Yusei.

"Perhaps." Yusei replied as he looked down at Akiza's Continuous Trap Card's card effect on his screen, then back up to the main screen. "But I may not need to. Watch." The smoke on Akiza's side of the field began to vanish and Jean chuckled.

"End of the road for you, Akiza!" Jean grinned. However…

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hmm?" Jean questioned. Once the smoke vanished, it showed that Black Rose Dragon was still on the field, Akiza's LP remained at 100.

"What's this?! It seems Akiza Izinski isn't out of this duel yet!" MC remarked.

"What?!" Jean gaped. "How did you survive?!"

"Synchro Charge Up's additional effect!" Akiza revealed. "By sending it to the Graveyard, my Black Rose Dragon gains ATK equal to the effect damage I would have taken +500!"

"Oh no!" Jean realized. "That means-!"

"It means my Black Rose Dragon is now more powerful than your Flower Cardian Lightshower!" Akiza finished, her lips formed a grin. She then thrusted her right hand forward. "Do it Black Rose! Counterattack! Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon then unleashed the purple flames out of its mouth and burned the warrior; thus destroying it.

"Gah!" Jean's D-Wheel began to spin out of control for a bit before he regained control. (Jean's LP: 4000 - 700 = 3300. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 4 cards. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 1. Akiza's SpC: 5.)

"Akiza Izinski has managed to outmaneuver Jean's attacks! How will Jean make a comeback from this?!" MC wondered.

"She's doing well." Breo noted. "But how long will it last?"

"Jean's not going to let her keep the upper-hand for long." Andre spoke. "Just watch."

"Not bad Akiza. I have to say you've been pulling several unexpected moves against us." Jean commented. "That means you've gotten better. But how long will it last?"

"We shall see, won't we?" Akiza remarked.

"Yes we shall!" Jean smirked as he grabbed 3 cards from his hand and set them. "I set 3 cards face-down, and end my turn!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 1. Akiza's SpC: 5.) Akiza glanced down at her Deck as she placed her right hand on top of it.

Please Deck! Heed my call! Akiza thought. Just as she was about to draw, her right eye flashes a bright red color and the top card of her Deck was shown to her for a brief moment. Her right index and middle fingers slightly tightened as she prepared to draw the top card of her Deck.

"Huh? Did Akiza's right eye glow just now?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah I think it did." Luna blinked, stunned. "But why?"

"We're about to find out." Crow spoke.

"My turn…. DRAW!" Akiza declared as she drew the shining red card. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.) She looked at and smiled. "Jean."

"Hmm?" Jean questioned.

"This duel ends now!" Akiza declared.

"Oh hoh, really?" Jean inquired. "Then show me how you plan to do so!"

"I will!" Akiza vowed. "I Normal Summon Lord Poison to my field!" The reptilianne plant-like monster appeared onto Akiza's field next to Soul Rose. (Lord Poison, Level 4 WATER Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 1 Soul Rose with my Level 4 Lord Poison!" Both monsters turned into 5 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. "In the world of speed blooms the shining rose! Synchro Summon! Come forth! The Synchro Tuner of light! Red Rose Maiden!" Out of the green pillar of light came a delicate young girl with long rose red hair, amber eyes, pale skin, wearing a petal design dress of a red rose. (Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.)

"A Synchro Tuner monster?!" Jean gaped.

"No way!" Andre gasped, he too, surprised.

"I activate Red Rose Maiden's effect!" Akiza revealed. "Now once during either of our turns, I can send either 1 Plant-type monster, or 1 Rose monster from either my hand or Deck to the Graveyard to either increase or decrease the Level of either this card or a monster I control equal to the Level of the sent monsters! I send Twilight Rose Knight from my Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the Level of my Maiden by 3!" A card ejected itself out Akiza's Deck and she sent it to the Graveyard; thus making Red Rose Maiden's Level 2. As soon as its Level changed, Akiza increased the speed of her D-Wheel as the light of Clear Mind enveloped her. She threw her right arm forward. "Maiden… Black Rose… Let's do this! I tune my now Level 2 Red Rose Maiden with my Level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" Red Rose Maiden became 2 stars flying forward; causing the light to gain a green shade as it enveloped Akiza. "Crystallized roses bloom to the beckoning of a new evolution! Bring forth its light!"

The light enveloped both Akiza and Black Rose Dragon; causing them to disappear in speed, much to everyone's shock.

"She vanished?!" Jean gaped. Then Jean looked behind him and gasped, seeing a green light as it lightened to show Akiza and her new monster.

"Accel Synchro! Arise, level 9! Rose Pulsar Dragon!" Just like Shooting Star Dragon, Rose Pulsar Dragon came down from the sky and onto Akiza's field. Sunlight shined brightly in the sky and reflected off of Rose Pulsar Dragon. (Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3300. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.)

"Accel Synchro…!" Jean spoke softly. "This could be troublesome…"

"Oh it will be! For you!" Akiza grinned. "I activate my monster's effect! Now I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck. I shuffle them back into the Deck. Then for every Tuner monster revealed, I can destroy that many number of cards on the field!"

"Say what now?!" Jean grit his teeth. Akiza then drew the top 5 cards of her Deck. She smiled upon seeing 2 Tuner monsters.

"The cards I looked at via Rose Pulsar Dragon's effect are as follows: Witch of the Black Rose Red Rose Dragon, Bird of Roses, Rose Fairy, and Speed Speed - Angel Baton! So 2 of your cards are destroyed!" Rose Pulsar Dragon released 2 breaths of fire at 2 cards after Akiza's Deck shuffled after using Rose Pulsar Dragon's effect. However…

"I'm not letting you defeat me that easily!" Jean countered. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring my Lightflare! Which unfortunately for you, you targeted my set Call of the Haunted!" At that, Akiza gasped.

"But wait! If Call of the Haunted gets destroyed...then!" Akiza began.

"It means I can use Lightflare's effect again!" Jean grinned. Lightflare resurrected from the Graveyard and onto Jean's field. Just as it did, Rose Pulsar's fiery breath shattered Call of the Haunted, along with Lightflare and another one of Jean's set cards. Jean pulled another Lightshower from his Extra Deck and Summoned it onto his field via Lightflare's effect. Akiza tsked upon seeing another Lightshower.

"That thing just doesn't when to quit." Akiza grunted. "No matter! Battle! Rose Pulsar Dragon, attack Lightshower! Rose Pulse!" Rose Pulsar unleashed its attack upon Lightshower; thus destroying it. Jean grunted in response. (Jean's LP: 3300 - 200 = 3100. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3100. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.) Akiza grabbed 1 card in her hand and set it. "I end my turn with 1 face-down card. You're up, Jean!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3100. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 2. Akiza's SpC: 6.) Jean placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"I draw!" Jean observed the card he drew before setting it. "I shall end my turn there."

"Eh?!" Akiza gaped, surprised. She then brushed Jean's short play aside. "Whatever! Back to me! I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 3100. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 4. Akiza's SpC: 8.)

"Why would he end his turn without even a counterattack?" Leo frowned.

"He most likely doesn't have anything to counter, but we can't be certain." Yusei replied.

"Well if Akiza's next attack is successful, she'll win the duel." Jack noted.

"Let's she can." Crow agreed.

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Rose Pulsar Dragon, direct attack! Rose Pulse!" Rose Pulsar Dragon unleashed a pulse of energy out of her wings that transferred to her mouth; thus she launched the attack at Jean. However…

"Trap card activate! Damage Synchro Barrier!" Jean countered. "With this, since I'm being attacked directly, I can half the damage! Then I can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from my Graveyard that has a Level less than or equal to the one that just attacked! But here's the best part Akiza! I can Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning Conditions!"

"What?!" Akiza gasped. "But that means-!"

"Return to me, Flower Cardian Lightshower!" And once again, the umbrella wielding warrior returned to Jean's field after he took the 1600 points of damage. (Jean's LP: 3100 - 1600 = 1500. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 1500. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 4. Akiza's SpC: 8.) Akiza tsked before ending her turn. Jean placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"Back to me; draw!" Jean declared. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 2 cards. Jean's LP: 1500. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 5. Akiza's SpC: 9.) Jean grinned at the card he drew before revealing it.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy!" Jean declared. "Now my Lightshower gains ATK equal to the number of Speed Counters I have x200 until the End Phase! I have 5 Speed Counters, so Lightshower gains 1000 ATK!"

"This is bad!" Leo put his hands to his head. "With Jean's Lightshower at 4000 ATK now, it can overpower Rose Pulsar Dragon!"

"And if this attack is successful…" Bruno began, trailing off; not wanting to finish the rest of that sentence. Jean thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Jean declared. "Lightshower, attack Rose Pulsar Dragon!" The warrior leapt at the Dragon and slashed it. (Or so it seemed…)

"Akiza no!" Crow called out just as an explosion started on Akiza's side of the field.

"It's over this time Akiza!" Jean chuckled. "No way out!"

"Are you sure about that?" Akiza's voice could be heard through the smoke.

"Huh?!" Jean gaped. His eyes widened upon Akiza zooming through the smoke; her Dragon no longer present on the field, but her LP remained at 100. "H-How?!"

"I activated Rose Pulsar Dragon's additional effect!" Akiza revealed. "See, when you declared your attack, I activated Rose Pulsar's effect to remove itself from play to stop your attack!"

"No way…!" Jean spoke softly in utter shock.

"*sigh* That way too close!" Leo spoke.

"Good thing she stopped the attack." Luna added. "Although, she didn't necessary have to stop his attack. She could have played her face-down card. Unless her face-down can't stop Jean's attack."

"No!" Andre pounded his station's table. "We were so close!"

"It's not over yet Andre." Breo tried to reassure his teammate. However, Andre shook his head.

"No Breo, it is over." Andre spoke. "Just watch."

"I end my turn…" Jean grit his teeth.

"Upon your End Phase, I activate the Trap Card Raigeki Break!" Akiza announced. "I discard my Rose Protector from my hand to destroy your last set card!" Upon Akiza discarding her card, Jean's set card shattered. After it did, Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "I...DRAW!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jean's hand: 1 card. Jean's LP: 1500. Akiza's LP: 100. Jean's SpC: 6. Akiza's SpC: 10.) Akiza looked at the card she drew; her lips formed a smile. "It's over now Jean! I activate my Speed Energy! Which increases Rose Pulsar's ATK by 2000!" Rose Pulsar Dragon's body glowed as its ATK rose to 5200. Once it did, Akiza thrusted her right arm forward. "Battle! Rose Pulsar Dragon, attack Flower Cardian Lightshower! Rose Pulse!" Rose Pulsar's wings glowed red before its energy transferred to her mouth, then she fired it at Lightshower; thus who got destroyed from the attack. Jean cried out upon taking the attack. (Jean's LP: 1500 - 2200 = 0.) After his LP hit 0, his D-Wheel's exhaust ports had steam come out of them.

"Incredible! Akiza Izinski manages to beat not only Andre but Jean as well! Thanks to her the winner of the match goes to Team 5Ds!" MC announced, causing the audience to cheer loudly.

From the stands of the audience, Aura leaned on the rail with a smile on her face. Misaki, Toru, and Sect wiere with her.

"Woah! Akiza actually beat them both!" Sect gaped.

"And her Accel Synchro was so cool!"

"...She is very strong." Misaki remarked.

"Yeah. With that kind of monster, along with Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon and Jack's Red Nova Dragon and among other monsters those 3 possess, they'll be powerful opponents." Aura hummed with a smile.

"I can't wait to face off against them!" Toru grinned.

"Easy Toru. We still have our match first." Aura reminded, standing straight with a hand still on the rail.

"Oh come on Sis! Team Future Speed will win no doubt!" Sect grinned. Aura chuckled.

"Well we'll see-!" Aura gasped clutching her head tightly, wincing in pain nearly falling if not for the grip she had on the rail. "Aura!" They gasped, by her side at an instant.

Aura felt her Marks burn her arm as she gasped by the images appear in her mind before she gasped panted. "Sis are you ok?!" Sect asked worried.

"G-Give me a sec." Aura winced, slowly standing, her legs shaking.

"...Was it a vision?" Misaki asked. Aura was silent, her gaze on Akiza, who was smiling with her team.

After Akiza got congratulated by Jack, Crow, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Bruno, along with the audience, Akiza made her home; as did Jack, Crow and Yusei to Zora's place. She moved her D-Wheel on the sidewalk as she made her way to her house. She stopped walking when she heard clapping. She turned towards the direction of who was clapping. When she saw who it was, she gaped. It was her clone! Akiza could not mistaken her own clothing. Except her clone's clothing was the reversed color scheme to Akiza herself. Same with the D-Wheel color scheme.

"Alicia." Akiza began. "What are you doing here?"

"I simply came here to congratulate you on your victory." Alicia spoke. She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "And...to duel you… Remember what we talked about a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes." Akiza nodded. "You wanted to duel me to test your own strength."

"Correct." Alicia admitted. "So...did you want to do that now, or…?" Akiza was about to reply, but-

"Finally found you." They felt the air become cold as they turned to see Aura walking towards them with a cold glare toward Alicia.

"You're…!" Alicia began.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face. Though I'm glad the Crimson Dragon showed me the vision." Aura snarled. "If you think I'll let you do as you please… Think again!" Aura's ribbon was removed; thus allowing her psychic powers to let out a shock-wave, which sent Alicia flying backwards and into her own D-Wheel. From the force of the shock-wave, the D-Wheel went flying as well, which went into the wall in the alleway. Alicia had ended up underneath her D-Wheel, which meant her own D-Wheel's wheels gashed her clothes open on her back, which caused for blood to trickle down her back. She also received some gashes on her face; thus blood trickled down her face as well. She raised her head up slowly to be able to look into Aura's eyes. She saw utmost hatred within them.

"You had the nerve to trick the Crimson Dragon, my Signers, even Akiza's parents!" She growled. "Not only that, but Akiza nearly died because of your very existence!" Aura raised a card from her Extra Deck. "You can't be forgiven for that sin! Come my inner demon! Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast!" The space shattered as Beast slowly stepped out with a menacing snarl. His fangs gleaming in the moonlight as he neared Alicia; allowing her to see into the monster's dark eyes about to rip her neck with said fangs. Alicia's eyes began to twitch with utmost fear. Akiza watched the scene play out with utmost shock on her face and she glanced between her frightened clone and the angry Aura.

"Pl-Please…..!" Alicia pleaded. "I….I didn't have a choice for my own purpose…! I….-"

"Don't you give me that! That fake playing of emotions will not fool me! You managed to fool the others with it, but not me." Aura retorted darkly as Beast neared Alicia. "Your trickery ends here and now! Beast!" Beast snarled, opening his mouth was about to attack Alicia. At this point, Akiza couldn't take any more and she stepped in between Beast and Alicia.

"STOP!" Akiza shouted desperately/pleadingly. Beast recoiled at Akiza's words, shocked. While Aura gasped.

"Akiza!"

"Look, I know you despise my clone for what happened earlier in the tournament!" Akiza began. "But it's not her fault! Sayer created her to impersonate me so that everyone would be fooled! He created her as a tool for his vengeance! Alicia is not at fault here! And even if she was, she's still a living being! Clone or not!"

"A-Akiza….." Alicia breathed, stunned.

"Are you saying that you can trust her when she has fooled everyone?!" Aura snapped. "She is the definition of deception! She will turn and stab you in the back in a literal sense! Not only that, but because of her, you nearly died Akiza! And you tell me to just forget that?!"

"I don't care!" Akiza shot back. "I'm fully aware that I could have died because of her actions! But it's just as I said, they weren't her actions! Not fully, at least! She was created and ordered to do such! How can you not see that Aura?!" Akiza paused before continued. "Now if you want to kill her so badly… You'll have to go through me!"

"Akiza…! You…!" Alicia spoke softly.

"I know that in my past I would have cared less about another person's life. But now? Now I care! More than ever! Especially considering that my clone was manipulated by the very same man that manipulated me all those years ago!"

"Akiza…" Aura muttered lowly. Beast watched a moment before walking to Aura. "Mistress, remember what those people of Yliaster said to you? If we do kill the clone, we'll be proving them right." Aura stiffened at this, feeling her anger rise at that. "So instead of killing the clone, why not kill the man who created her?" He suggested with a malicious smirk.

"Sayer..." Aura muttered coldly.

"I say his flesh will be a better meal than the clone for me." Beast said lightly, his wings grazing Aura's shoulder. "So let's let her be and if she does betray the Signer's trust, then we'll kill her. Simple as that." Aura was silent before she sighed, rubbing her temple.

"If you're talking sense then, I know I must have lost it." She frowned. While Beast and Aura talked, Akiza helped get Alicia's D-Wheel off her back. Once she did, Akiza helped Alicia up off the ground, then she turned to face Aura.

"Since Alicia doesn't have a place to stay, at least to my knowledge, she'll be staying with me." Akiza remarked firmly. Aura glanced at Alicia coldly before nodding to Akiza.

"Fine. But it's just as Beast said. If she does betray your trust, I finish her." She replied firmly.

"Fine." Akiza replied with reluctance within her voice.

"A-Akiza…" Alicia whispered.

"Come on." Akiza told her. "I'm taking you to my place." She wrapped her right arm around Alicia's back so her hand was at Alicia's shoulder left. With Akiza's help, Alicia was able to walk away from Aura and Beast; back to the Izinski's house. Both females wheeling their D-Wheels on the side of the road. Aura watched them before picking up her ribbon as Beast looked at her.

"She didn't remark on me, nor make a comment to you about it. I dare say she doesn't fear you." Beast remarked. Aura was silent before putting back on her hair ribbon, causing Beast to disappear as she walked home; feeling sick.

Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):

Rose Gardna, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect: If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your hand: You can discard this card from your hand, reduce that damage to 0. After this effect resolves: You can take no further damage this turn. If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your GY, reduce that damage to 0. After this effect resolves: You can take no further damage this turn. You can only use each effect of "Rose Gardna" once per turn.

Soul Rose, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Tuner, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect; During either players turn: You can discard this card from your hand and pay half your LP, and if you have less LP than your opponent's; increase the ATK of all monsters you control equal to half the difference in both players LP. These changes last until the End Phase. If a "Rose" or Plant-type monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. Your monster that is battling after this card is Special Summoned cannot be destroyed by battle and any damage you take is halved. Otherwise if the damage would decrease your LP to 0; your LP becomes 100 instead. You can only use each effect of "Soul Rose" once per turn.

Green Rose Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Tuner, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 1500/2000. Effect: If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro of a "Black Rose" or "Rose" Synchro monster: You can add 1 "Rose" card from either your Deck or GY to you hand.

Rose Protector, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600. Effect: If a "Rose" card(s) would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard from your hand, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn. During either players players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard when a "Rose" card(s) you control would destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn.

Black Rose Dimension Knight, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2100. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Rose" monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish 1 card on the opponent's field, and if that card is a monster, you take damage equal to half that monster's original ATK. Cards with the same name as the banished monster via this card's effect cannot be used for the rest of the Duel. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can banish 1 card on the opponent's field, and if that card is a monster, you take damage equal to half that monster's original ATK. Cards with the same name as the banished monster via this card's effect cannot be used for the rest of the Duel. If this card is sent to the GY: You can gain 1000 LP for each "Black Rose" and/or "Rose" card in your hand, on your field, and/or in your GY.

Synchro Charge Up, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If you would take damage from a card effect: Activate this card; that damage becomes 0. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control gains ATK equal to the amount of damage you would have taken +500 at the activation of this card.

Black Rose Flare!, type: Counter Trap. Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect while you control a "Black Rose" Dragon-type Synchro monster: Tribute 1 "Black Rose" monster you control; negate that effect's activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then, draw 1 card.

Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can send 1 Plant-type monster OR 1 "Rose" monster from either your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects:

\- Increase the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.

\- Reduce the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.

During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Material including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).

** Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400. Effect: 1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Black Rose Dragon"  
If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase. Once, during each of your turns, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and destroy a number of cards on the Field equal to or less than the number of Tuner Monster revealed. During your opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. During the turn this card is removed by this effect, you can negate an attack. During the End Phase, you can Special Summon this card if it was removed from play by this effect.

Andre (OC Cards):

Eternal Life Parallel World, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If your LP becomes 0: You can discard this card from your hand; Special Summon 1 "Eternal Life World Paladin" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

Eternal Life Sorceress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Tuner, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Effect: 1 LIGHT Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" monsters

You can also Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck if your opponent has at least 3000 or more LP than you. (In which case, this Special Summon is a treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:

-Add 1 card that lists "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" in its card name and/or card text from your Deck to your hand.

-Draw 1 card for every other "Soul Life" and/or "Eternal Life" card you control.

If this card in your possession is destroyed and sent to your GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monster from either your hand or Deck.

Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin, attribute; LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: 1 "Soul Life or "Eternal Life" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 card in either players banished zones: This card gains the original name and original effects of the targeted card until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Banish it instead of sending it to the GY. If this card leaves the field (either by battle or by card effect): You can draw 2 cards.

Eternal Life Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: 1 "Soul Life or "Eternal Life" Tuner monster + 2+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monsters

If this card is removed from the field (either by battle or by card effect): Special Summon it immediately. If this card is Synchro Summoned while your opponent has more LP than you: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference, and if you do, you gain LP equal to the damage inflicted via this effect. This card gains ATK equal to half the difference in your LP and your opponent's. If this card destroys a monster by battle and inflicts damage to your opponent: You can destroy all cards in the opponent's Spell/Trap Card Zones.

Jean (OC Cards):

Damage Synchro Barrier, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than or equal to the attacking monster's. The Battle Damage you take from that attack is halved. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from the Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning Conditions.

Eternal Life Parallel World Paladin, attribute; LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: 1 "Soul Life or "Eternal Life" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Soul Life" or "Eternal Life" monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 card in either players banished zones: This card gains the original name and original effects of the targeted card until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Banish it instead of sending it to the GY. If this card leaves the field (either by battle or by card effect): You can draw 2 cards.

(A/N: The double asterisk card(s) are not mine.)

0713MM: Well! That took awhile to write! I so many different outcomes planned for this! I was gonna have Akiza soften up Jean so when Yusei got onto the track, he could sweep in for the easy victory. But I thought that'd be someone anti-climatic, so I went with the idea I brought up to Aurasoul recently. (And by recently, I mean today. XD) I think this result have Akiza duel Andre and Jean back to back was the better choice in the long run. At least in my opinion. And oooooh! Aura and Alicia meet face-to-face at last! I originally intended to have Akiza and Alicia start a duel, then have Aura show up to interrupt the start of it and duel Alicia instead, but we chose to stick with this. I know the ending of this chapter, especially the Akiza, Alicia, and Aura scene, was most likely rushed, but I didn't really feel like writing a duel out between Alicia and Aura. I know that'd be sick, and maybe it could be a neat little extra on the side once this fanfic reaches the Ark Cradle Arc. Or most likely when it's entirely finished. We will have to see if me and Aurasoul do want to write such a little extra. I'll probably bring it up to her tomorrow.^^ Anyways, I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!^^ If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, please PM them to me, or put them in the review section. Either way I will see them.^^


	47. Chapter 47

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 47 of my 5Ds fanfic! In this chapter, and probably through chapters 48 and 49, it's Team Future Speed vs. Team Ragnarok! I do not own 5Ds, nor it's characters, nor do I own Aura Fudo and the OC cards Misaki uses. I do own the card Dragan uses however. Chapter start!**

Chapter 47

Aura and her teammates were in Toru's garage. Sect was cleaning the D-Wheels yet, was listening as Aura typing on the computer.

"Our next opponents are Team Ragnarok. Dragan, Broder, and their leader Haldor." Toru said.

"...They're duelists who supposedly use the power of the Gods." Misaki replied. "...Their skills are considered number 1 in the world."

"Probably our most powerful opponents yet." Toru remarked.

"Maybe so, but in order for us to reach the semi-finals with Yusei and the others, we have to beat them." Aura frowned.

"We can't afford to lose here." Sect voiced up.

"No we cannot." Aura agreed, standing up from her seat. "Let's make the final adjustments to the D-Wheels." Toru and Misaki looked at one another before facing Aura.

"Right. But are you sure you're alright Aura?" Toru asked worried.

"Huh?" Aura blinked.

"...You look very pale." Misaki frowned. Aura frowned shaking her head as she grabbed her helmet.

"I'm fine. Come on let's get to it." She said. The two looked at one another with frowns, but nodded.

At the view of Neo Domino City, 3 duelists stood watching the lightning spark in the sky and the building-like structure coming down from the black clouds.

"It's what you were talking about Haldor." One remarked.

"Yeah." Haldor replied.

"A threat approaches this world." The other spoke. Aura, Toru, and Misaki rode their D-Wheels, reaching the view to see the 3; causing them to stop as Aura gasped seeing the structure.

"That thing again…" She frowned.

"Aura?" Toru questioned.

"Seems we're not the only ones who can see it." The 3 looked and were surprised to see Team Ragnarok as they got off their D-Wheels; walking over as they saw their eyes changed, along with Aura's Marks glowing.

"Woah their eyes." Toru gaped.

"They seem to resonate with my Marks." Aura frowned, clutching her marked arm.

"So you're the Crimson Dragon's Priestess. Your symbols are impressive but." Broder smirked.

"You're not equal to our power." Dragan finished with a frown.

"This eye is the Rune Eye." Haldor said.

"Rune Eye?" Aura frowned.

"What you see behind us is an omen to the danger that will fall on this world." Haldor replied.

"An omen? Aura what is he talking about?" Toru questioned.

"Hold onto my arm, both of you." She told them. Toru and Misaki did so and Toru gaped seeing the structure.

"What the heck is that?!" He questioned.

"A danger that is bringing Fimbulwinter." Haldor replied.

"Fimbulwinter?" Aura questioned.

"Yes. It's an omen for Ragnarok, Norse Mythology's final battle." Haldor answered.

"..Then do you know what it is?" Misaki questioned.

"We do not, but we believe it has strong ties with Team New World. The team that appeared after the shockwaves changed time and space." Haldor said.

 _Yliaster's work then._ Aura thought with a frown.

"Team New World is working behind the scenes to destroying the world." Haldor explained. "With our Rune Eyes, it's our mission to defeat them. The Rune Eyes show that we inherit the power of the three Aesir."

"The 3 Aesir Gods." Aura replied.

"But wait, you guys want to stop Yliaster. It's the same for us and our friends of Team 5Ds. Since we have the same goal we should all work together." Toru replied. Haldor held up Odin's card, which glowed as he looked at the card.

"The 3 Aesir Cards don't consider you allies." He said.

"Huh?" Toru gaped, shocked. Haldor glanced at Aura.

"You Aura Fudo are the daughter of Hakase Fudo, The one who caused the Zero Reverse. Since you and your brother Yusei Fudo are of Hakase Fudo's bloodline, you have a destiny of destruction." He smirked. Aura's eyes became cold at his words.

"Say what you want about me, but I will not allow disrespect to my late father and my twin brother." She retorted coldly. Haldor brushed her words aside.

"My point still stands, Aura Fudo." Haldor told her. "My words include you. Not just your brother Yusei Fudo."

"And you leave him out of this. Me and my brother only wish to protect this City. He's done good for this City and I won't allow you to disrespect him like that." Aura retorted. "You want to battle against Team New World, but first you would have to beat us."

"...The next match is Team Future Speed vs Team Ragnarok. We will beat you." Misaki frowned.

"Ha! I don't know about that." Broder smirked. "True with Aura Fudo she may have a slim chance as a Crimson Priestess, but you 2 are regular people. You won't last a turn."

"Oh those are fighting words!" Toru retorted angrily.

"Yes they are." Dragan remarked.

"Then next time we meet will be at the track." Aura retorted.

"Ugh the nerve of those guys!" Toru was pacing angrily in his garage, Aura sitting by the computer with a scowl, and Misaki glaring as she cleaned her D-Wheel. The 3 returned back to the garage, all angered by Team Ragnarok's words. Sect watched them, a worried expression on his face..

"That guy Broder sure thinks highly of himself. Thinking just because me and Misaki are just normal people, we can't beat them." Toru retorted.

"... They're prideful." Misaki scowled.

"That much is obvious." Aura remarked. "But they are dangerous. The match will not be easy."

"We know that! But that doesn't mean we'll quit!" Toru snapped. Aura only nodded, recalling Haldor's words about her and Yusei. _I can't deny that might be my fate someday, but Yusei…_ Sect frowned, then he heard the garage door open. He looked up, seeing the others walking in.

"Oh hey guys." He voiced.

"Hey." Leo greeted.

"We saw the poll for who you guys are up against." Crow spoke as he walked around the garage. Aura and Toru 'tched' while Misaki's scowl deepened at the mention, much to the others' surprise.

"Uh you guys might not wanna bring Team Ragnarok up." Sect grimaced.

"Hoh?" Jack wondered. "And why ever not?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Luna asked.

"There was a bad confrontation." Sect sighed.

"Bad, oh that's putting it lightly Sect." Toru frowned. Toru told the group of what had happened between them and Team Ragnarok before returning back to the garage.

"Instead of working with us, they might as well see us as a nuisance." Toru retorted. "They really got on our nerves."

"So wait…...you lot let _a few words_ by them bother you?" Jack frowned deeply. "I get that they said some not nice things about us, but come on. Seriously?"

"It's a matter of pride Jack! For me and Misaki, they might as well spat on our pride as D-Wheelers!" Toru snapped. "Not only that, but what Haldor said about Yusei and Aura along with their Father was going over the line." At Toru's words, Jack humphed, Crow glanced away, while Yusei shrugged.

"I'm not mad about what they said." Yusei remarked. "Sure I feel discouraged, but I'm not going to let their words bother me. I know what me and Aura's Father did. But I know now it wasn't his fault. He took the blame for something Roman Goodwin did. And sure generations after generations believe our Father did cause Zero Reverse. Yeah, the guilt of it isn't going to go away because I feel guilty about it. But I have been learning slowly that it's not my fault."

"At least you're taking it well, but I don't think Aura-?" Toru glanced at Aura. "Aura?" Aura was in deep thought, a frown on her face before she sat up.

"How much does he know?" She muttered lowly.

"Aura are you ok?" Sect asked.

"Only in deep thought." Aura frowned, walking to the door. "I'm going to do more research on those Aesir Gods. Toru and Misaki, make sure your Decks are ready for the match."

"You know it!" Toru nodded, slamming his fist on his palm.

"...Right." Misaki agreed. Aura nodded as she left, the others watching her as she did.

"Could she have figured something out?" Sect wondered.

"One can hope Sect." Toru frowned.

"Figured what out?" Leo questioned.

"Humph. Regardless of what she "figured out", I don't really care. I'm sick and tired of her "I'm fine" and "Don't worry about me" excuses." " Jack spoke as he crossed his arms. He turned to leave. "I'm going on a walk myself." He strided out of the garage. Just before he exited, he turned his head slightly so he could see Toru and Misaki. "Good luck to you guys in your match." And with that, he left. Leo called out to him to "wait" and "come back", but Luna stopped him.

"Let him go Leo." Luna sighed. "Jack is frustrated is all."

"Guess he's still mad with Aura." Toru sighed.

"That's what concerns me." Crow frowned. "Cause what if he's still made at her when our 2 Teams have to duel? What then? Besides, is it just okay for him to be mad at her?" He paused before adding. "Then again, they're both pretty stubborn. Getting Jack agree to anything is very difficult on it's own."

"And Aura's just as bad." Toru frowned, before he sighed. "And she wasn't always like this either. Despite what…she did back home, she always managed to smile and be affectionate to those she cares about. But now…"

"Now she's pushing everyone away." Crow finished.

"That's what's worrying me." Yusei chimed in with a frown of his own. "If she continues this, everyone she cares about will be pushed away. She already did it to Jack."

"...Toru, do you know when this started for Aura?" Misaki asked.

"Huh? Well that's the thing. Klaus told me that she began acting off ever since they watched the Fortune Cup on TV. After that she became distant sure, but when she came to the City, she was going back to her old self." Toru explained before frowning. "But after the Ghost Army incident, it's come back with a vengeance."

"...Wouldn't that be around the time she knew of her status as the Crimson Dragon Priestess?" Misaki asked. Toru blinked, looking at his teammate.

"Hold it Misaki are you claiming all this has something to do with that God of theirs?" He questioned. Misaki was silent before she shrugged.

"...Just a hunch." She replied. "...But something tells me she'll crack soon."

"Let us hope it's not soon soon." Crow remarked.

"It's almost time for the semi-finals of the first ever WRGP!" The audience cheered loudly as MC went on. "In the previous match, Team 5Ds managed to win their spot of the semi-finals and now these two teams will duel for the spot to duel them and to go as far as to duel in the finals with Team New World! Who will win?! Will it be Team Future Speed, whose leader is the twin sister of the famous Yusei Fudo, Aura Fudo?! Or will it be Team Ragnarok, with their 3 God Powered Aesir Cards?!"

"Does he really have to keep bringing up I'm Yusei's sister?" Aura scowled, hiding a bit of her face with her hat in embarrassment.

"You're the sister to a famous duelist Aura, this is part of the deal." Toru chuckled.

"Glad you find this amusing." Aura scowled. "Team Ragnarok will start off with Dragan from what I learned. He's a power user like Jack. So Misaki, you'll take him on and be careful of his God."

"...I'll make sure to win." Misaki nodded, going to her D-Wheel. Sect looked at the audience, glancing around.

"You think Yusei and the others are watching?" He asked curiously.

"Probably." Aura shrugged, taking a seat. "Although if this match gets serious, they'll come here in the pit."

"Sounds like them." Toru smiled, sitting down.

"The first wheelers Dragan and Misaki are at the starting point!" MC announced. "The match is about to begin!"

"I'll show you how outclassed you are before our team." Dragan spoke, inserting his deck.

"...The sake of your pride will be your downfall. You will realize that." Misaki frowned, inserting her own deck.

"We'll see about that." Dragan retorted.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The two then sped off. Misaki managed to get the lead.

"And Misaki is at the lead!" MC announced.

"Her acceleration is incredible!" Brodor remarked, impressed.

"Yes, it certainly is." Halldor agreed before narrowing his eyes. "But speed doesn't always mean you're guaranteed to win Turbo Duels. Dragan will show her that." Quickly, Misaki manages to gain the corner first before Dragan.

"And Misaki has taken the first corner!" MC announced.

"Alright! She gets to go first!" Sect grinned.

"Duel!"

"...My turn! Draw!" Misaki spoke. (Misaki's hand: 6 cards. Dragan's hand: 5 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000.)

"...I Normal Summon Wattgiraffe." The electric giraffe monster galloped onto the field. (Wattgiraffe, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder, ATK/DEF: 1200/100. Misaki's hand: 5 cards. Dragan's hand: 5 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000.)

"Watts huh?" Dragan mused.

"... I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Misaki finished. (Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 5 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000.) Dragan placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn then! Draw!" Dragan declared. (Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 6 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 1.) Dragan observed his hand before grabbing 3 cards from his hand. "I set 1 monster and 2 cards face-down. That ends my turn." (Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 3 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 1.)

"Eh? Just a set monster?" Sect questioned, surprised.

"He's no doubt planning something." Aura frowned.

"...My turn draw!" Misaki said. (Misaki's hand: 4 cards. Dragan's hand: 3 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 2.)

"...I Normal Summon Wattfox." The electric fox appeared right next to Wattgiraffe. (Wattfox Level: 2, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 800/100. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 3 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 2.)

"...I tune Level 2 Wattfox with Level 4 Wattgiraffe." Misaki spoke, Wattfox becoming two green rings and Wattgiraffe becoming light like stars. "...Beast of thunder let loose your ferocious roar that tears apart the sky itself! Synchro Summon, how Wattchimera!" And jumping on the field was the chimera like Synchro monster as it roared. (Wattchimera Level: 6, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder, Synchro, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 3 cards. Misaki/Dragan's LP: 4000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 2.)

"Humph. You call that thing a monster?" Dragan scowled. "Both your monsters had a total higher than 1400 ATK. 2000 total ATK to be accurate. So why Synchro Summon a monster with lower ATK than the total of your previous 2 monsters?"

"...Wattchimera's effect. When battles, it can attack the opponent directly." Misaki replied.

"So that's the true power of the Watt Deck." Brodor noted. "Dragan better be careful."

"He'll be just fine." Halldor spoke. "Dragan doesn't seem concerned."

"...Wattchimera attack him directly! Thunder Fang!" Misaki called. Wattchimera growled before running and jumped, ready to attack Dragan. The chimera's attack connected; thus dealing the damage. Dragan grunted in pain as he took the bite from the chimera. (Dragan's LP: 4000 - 1400 = 2600. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 2.)

"...Wattchimera's additional effect. When this card deals battle damage in a direct attack, 1 random card in the opponent's hand returns to the top of their Deck." Misaki added. Wattchimera's tail hit one of Dragan's cards to return to the Deck. However…

"I'm glad you attacked me." Dragan spoke. "Had you not, I wouldn't be able to play this! I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" The Trap Card revealed itself. "Since I took battle damage, I can discard 1 card from my hand in order to Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck that has ATK less than or equal to the damage I took! So I'll discard 1 card in order to Special Summon this! Come, Garmar of the Nordic Beasts!" A red-furred beast appeared onto Dragan's field. (Garmar of the Nordic Beasts, Level 4 DARK Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1900. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 2 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 2.) "Now 1 random card in my hand goes to the top of the Deck." Dragan placed 1 card from his hand on top of his Deck; thus leaving him with 1 card in his hand.

"He used Wattchimera's direct attack effect to his advantage." Toru frowned.

"And with 2 monsters on his field if the facedown monster or the one in his hand is a tuner." Aura frowned.

"...I end my turn." Misaki finished. Dragan placed his right hand on top of his Deck again.

"I draw for my turn!" Dragan declared. (Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 2 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 3.) Dragan observed the card he drew and he smiled. "So much for random." He gestured to his Set monster. "I Flip Summon my Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!" The dark-furred beast appeared next to Garmar. (Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts, Level 3 EARTH Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 2 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 3.) Dragan then pulled a card from his hand. "And once again I must thank you. If you didn't Synchro Summon a Synchro monster, I wouldn't be able to Special Summon this! Not like it matters because I can just Normal Summon it! Regardless, come! Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" Another beast appeared onto Dragan's field, next to Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts. (Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, Level 4 LIGHT Beast-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 3.)

"It's a Tuner monster!" Sect gasped.

"Here it comes." Aura scowled. Dragan raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune my Level 4 Guldfaxe with my Level 3 Garmar and Level 3 Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!" All 3 monsters turned into 10 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light as Dragan's Rune Eye formed. "When the gate to the star world opens, the ancient god of battle swings its magical hammer! As the earth trembles, it arrives with roaring thunder! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 10! Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Erupting from a pillar of green light with thunder sparking Thor came down to the field as the audience gasped in awe. (Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Level 10 DIVINE Divine-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3500/2800. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 4000. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 3.)

"It's here! Dragan's Ace Monster! It's Thor, Lord of the Aesir, one of the 3 Aesir cards that have the power of the gods!" MC announced excitedly.

"Nice going Dragan!" Brodor grinned.

"I activate Thor's effect!" Dragan revealed. "Now once a turn, I can target 1 monster on your field. When I do that, I can negate its effects until this turn's End Phase. Furthermore, Thor can gains all of the effects of the monster that had its effects negated via this effect!" He pointed his right index finger at Wattachimera. "I'll gladly have Thor gain _all_ of Wattchimera's effects for this turn thank you very much!"

"Aaah! This is bad! If he takes Wattchimera's effect and attacks Misaki will lose 3500 LPs instantly!" Seck panicked.

"...Continuous Trap activate! **Wattguard!** With this trap all Watt monsters are unaffected by my opponent's monsters' effects!" Misaki countered.

Wattchimera roared blocking the lightning that would've hit it. Dragan tsked in response.

"So what if you made your monsters unaffected by my monster effects? I can still attack you know!" Dragan pointed out. "Battle! Thor, Lord of the Aesir, attack Wattachchimera! Thunder Pyle!" Thor swung his hammer, slamming down and hitting Wattchimera and sending a shock-wave across the field; causing Misaki to wince. (Misaki's LP: 4000 - 2100 = 1900. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 3.)

"Woah! He annihilated Misaki's Wattchimera in a single strike!" MC yelled.

"Of course he did." Brodor chuckled.

"I end my turn there Misaki." Dragan spoke. He then pointed his right index finger at her. "Where is your strength that Aura brought up?"

"...Continuous Trap activate Call of the Haunted! I can bring back a monster that is in the Graveyard. Return, Wattchimera." Misaki spoke. And Wattchimera reappeared once more to the field, roaring.

"Misaki manages to bring back her Wattchimera onto the field!" MC announced.

"The one weakness Watt monsters have are their low ATK; which is why using Traps and Spells are key to having an advantage with them." Aura remarked. "And with their effect of being able to attack directly, it doesn't matter if your opponent has a powerful monster on their field. Even if it's God."

"...Your pride is making you ignorant; it'll no doubt cost you." Misaki remarked to Dragan.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Dragan challenged.

"...My turn; draw!" Misaki spoke. (Misaki's hand: 4 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 4.)

"...I Summon the Tuner monster Wattbetta." Misaki spoke. The electric fish monster appeared, as if swimming next to Wattchimera. (Wattbetta, Level: 2, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 100/0. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 4.)

"...I tune Level 2 Wattbetta with Level 6 Wattchimera." Misaki spoke. Wattbetta becoming 2 green rings while Wattchimera became light, like stars. "Dragon of thunder, soar from the heavens upon the Earth! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Screech, **Wattdragon**!" And coming down from above was a dark blue dragon with lightning bolt stripes on its body, four large wings, red mane with white streaks, and white fangs and tail. ( **Wattdragon, Level: 8, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder, Synchro, ATK/DEF: 1600/1800.** Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 2600. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 4.)

"And Misaki Summons a new Watt Synchro monster onto her field!" MC yelled, awed.

"Well that's a new one." Brodor whistled.

"It is, yes." Halldor agreed. "But even so, will it be enough to defeat Dragan? If not, then Misaki will lose."

"...Wattdragon's effect allows it to attack you directly. Go Wattdragon, attack Dragan! Thunder Blitz!" Misaki spoke. Wattdragon roared as its body was covered in electricity, shooting downward and aiming for Dragan. The electricity connected and Dragan grunted in annoyance. (Dragan's LP: 2600 - 1600 = 1000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 1000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 4.) After the attack, Dragan's only card in hand got sent to the Graveyard.

"Great! With Wattdragon's effect, Dragan's only card is sent to the Graveyard. Now all Misaki has to do now is survive till her next turn and she'll win this!" Toru grinned.

"...I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Misaki finished. (Misaki's hand: 1 card. Dragan's hand: 0 cards. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 1000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 4.)

"Humph! Not bad. But still not enough to beat me!" Dragan smirked. "You had your chance Misaki and you blew it! Now it's _my_ turn! Draw!" (Misaki's hand: 1 card. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 1900. Dragan's LP: 1000. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 5.) Dragon observed the card he drew and he smiled. He then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Thor, attack Wattdragon and end this! Thunder Pyle!"

"...Trap activate! Negate Attack! With this, the Battle Phase ends." Misaki countered. Dragan tsked in irritation.

"So annoying…" Dragan groaned.

"...So impatient to duel Jack aren't you." Misaki stated lightly. At that remark, Dragan grit his teeth.

"How dare you…..!" Dragan hissed.

"Uh Sis, what's Misaki talking about?" Sect questioned, surprised by Dragan's expression. Aura sighed.

"I did a little research on Team Ragnarok and Dragan there had dueled Jack back in his King days. But the duel seemed off to me when I found a video of it." She remarked.

"Off how?" Sect wondered.

"Aura thinks Dragan was made as a pansy for Jack." Toru frowned.

"What?!" Sect gaped. "He was forced to let Jack win?!"

"That's my hypothesis anyway." Aura shrugged, arms crossed. "Though judging by Dragan's expression I say I'm not far off."

"...It's that impatience to claim back your pride in which will end you." Misaki frowned.

"You know nothing about what happened back then!" Dragan snapped.

"...I suppose not." Misaki only remarked. "But make no mistake, you will lose here."

"Perhaps I will!" Dragan remarked. "But so will you!"

"...If you mean my team, then you do not know us." Misaki smirked. "Your Gods are no match for us."

"Oh I never said I myself would beat your whole team." Dragan remarked, a smirk on his lips. "I mean _so will you_ , as in _you_ alone, Misaki!"

"...What?" Misaki frowned.

"Here's my proof! I activate the Trap Card, **Aesir Demise**! With this, I destroy Thor, then we both take 1750 damage!"

"What?!" Toru and Sect gaped.

"He's destroying his own God?" Aura questioned, shocked.

"...Self destruction?" Misaki questioned, shocked.

"That's right!" Dragan smirked. "Gah!" (Dragan's LP: 1000 - 1750 = 0. Misaki's LP: 1900 - 1750 = 150. Misaki's hand: 1 card. Dragan's hand: 1 card. Misaki's LP: 150. Dragan's LP: 0. Misaki/Dragan's SpC: 5.)

"Aaaah!" Misaki hissed in pain.

"What a shock! Dragan self destructs, destroying his own God in the process and is now defeated!" MC yelled.

"...What was the point? I still have LP." Misaki began with a frown.

"No you don't." Dragan smirked. "Since my LP hit 0, the duel jumps to the End Phase. And since it has, Thor revives!" The God revived via the ocean that lies in between the track. "And since it's back, you take 800 points of damage!" Thor launched blue lightning as they hit Misaki causing her to cry out in pain.

"Aaaaah!" She yelled. (Misaki's LP: 150 - 800 = 0.)

"Misaki!" Aura, Toru, and Sect gasped.

"Oh I stand corrected! This became a double knock out! Both Misaki and Dragan defeated!" MC yelled.

"Toru." Aura frowned.

"Yeah!" Toru nodded, quickly going to his D-Wheel. Aura looked back with a scowl. "When destroyed, they resurrect. This is the power of a God."

At Team Ragnarok's station, Dragan rode his D-Wheel up to Brodor.

"Sorry." Dragan spoke.

"It's fine Dragan." Halldor reassured his teammate.

"Yeah! Now I'm up!" Brodor grinned as he took the Team Ragnarok sticker from Dragan and placed it on his right arm before speeding off onto the track. Thor, Lord of the Aesir on his duel disk.

Misaki rode to Team Future Speed's station. As the others ran to her, Toru on his D-Wheel as Sect placed Misaki's cards on his D-Wheel.

"Misaki you're hurt." Aura frowned worried.

"...The attacks of the Gods...it's real." Misaki winced, as Aura helped her off her D-Wheel.

"Real damage?!" Sect gaped.

"...Toru be careful out there." Misaki warned.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure to win this." Toru assured, quickly speeding off with Wattdragon following.

"Misaki, let's get you sitting and I'll heal you." Aura said, helping her stand.

"...No save your strength for when it's your turn." Misaki said.

"Forget it." Aura frowned, helping her sit and letting her **Aura** begin to heal Misaki. "You're my friend and teammate. So let me do this." Misaki was silent, but allowed Aura to do so.

"Will Bro be fine?" Sect asked worried. "I mean that Brodor guy has a God too."

"Toru will be fine. He's too stubborn to let a God beat him." Aura smirked.

Toru rode, catching up to Brodor.

"Toru has caught up with Brodor and is here!" MC announced.

"I'm your opponent now Brodor!" Toru yelled. Brodor glanced at Toru and chuckled.

"Fine by me." Brodor remarked. "But you should know that the odds are heavily stacked against you!"

"Heh. And I like those odds! So let's go!" Toru yelled.

"Duel!"

 **Misaki (OC Cards):**

 **Wattguard, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: As long as you control this face-up card: "Watt" monsters you control are unaffected by the opponent's monster effects.**

 **Wattdragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Thunder/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 1600/1800. Effect; 1 "Watt" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Watt" monster**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 random card from the opponent's hand to the GY.**

 **Dragan (OC Cards):**

 **Aesir Demise, type: Normal Trap. Effect: You can destroy 1 "Aesir" monster you control, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to half the destroyed monsters ATK.**

 **0713MM: So! What did you all think of Dragan vs. Misaki? Originally Misaki was going to win, but I think a double knockout was more appropriate. As in "If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me!" That was Dragan's attitude near the end because he didn't want Brodor to have to deal with Misaki and whoever else comes out next on Team Future Speed. Next up is Toru vs. Brodor for Chapter 48!**


	48. Chapter 48

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 48 of my 5Ds fanfic! I do not own Aura Fudo, nor do I own any cards used by Toru in this duel. I also don't own 5Ds, just this fanfic.**

Chapter 48

"I'm your opponent now Brodor!" Toru yelled. Brodor glanced at Toru and chuckled.

"Fine by me." Brodor remarked. "But you should know that the odds are heavily stacked against you!"

"Heh. And I like those odds! So let's go!" Toru yelled.

"Duel!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Toru called. (Toru's hand: 6 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru/Brodor's SpC: 6.) "I activate the Speed Spell - Foolish Burial! By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can send 1 monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." (Toru's hand: 5 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.) A card slipped out from his Deck as he held it up. "And the card I send to the Graveyard is Scrap Beast." He spoke, doing so.

"Scraps huh?" Brodor questioned.

"Scraps focus on destroying each other with their effects to gain advantage. Luckily this will help." Aura muttered.

"Next I Summon Scrap Chimera!" Toru continued, as the chimera like scrap monster appeared on the field. (Scrap Chimera Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Beast, ATK/DEF: 1700/500. Toru's hand: 4 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.) "Chimera's effect! When it's been Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner monster from my Graveyard! Appear, Scrap Beast!" The beast like Scrap monster appeared on the field with a low growl. (Scrap Beast, Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Beast/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/1300. Toru's hand: 3 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.) Toru then raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune Level 4 Scrap Beast with Level 4 Scrap Chimera!" Toru grinned, as Scrap Beast became 4 green rings and Scrap Chimera became light like stars. "In the piles of scraps a mighty beast arises to beat down his enemies! Synchro Summon! Rise, Scrap Dragon!" And with a large roar Scrap Dragon appeared on the field letting out puffs of smoke. (Scrap Dragon, Level: 8, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Dragon/Synchro, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Toru's hand: 3 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.)

"So that's your Ace Monster, eh?" Brodor questioned. "Ha. Summoning out on your 1st turn means your all business. But at the same time, it may cost you in the end."

"We'll see about that! I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from my hand! So I Special Summon Scrap Worm!" Toru replied, as the worm like Scrap monster appeared. (Scrap Worm, Level: 2, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Insect/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 500/100. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.)

"Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I target one card on my field and yours and their both destroyed!" Toru smirked. "I choose Scrap Worm and Thor! Scrap Demolition!" Brodor tsked as he watched Scrap Worm and Thor get destroyed via Scrap Dragon's effect.

"Scrap Worm's effect! When this card is destroyed by the effect of a Scrap card and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Scrap monster from my Graveyard to my hand! And I choose Scrap Chimera!" Toru said, getting said card. (Toru's hand: 2 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru/sBrodor's LP: 4000. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.) "The God may be immortal, but not the player! Scrap Dragon, attack Brodor directly! Scrap Breath!" Scrap Dragon roared, launching its breath attack; hitting Brodor. Brodor tsked in response. (Brodor's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200. Toru's hand: 3 cards. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.)

"And just like that Toru, manages a powerful direct attack against Brodor!" MC yelled.

"Yes! Once Bro attacks with Wattdragon, he'll win and we won't have to worry about the 2nd God!" Sect grinned.

"Go now Wattdragon! Let's make this swift! Use Thunder Blitz!" Toru yelled. Wattdragon screeched as it flew straight for the attack.

"My LP!" Brodor gaped before he chuckled. "Just kidding! I activate the effect of **Dokkalfar of the Nordic Alfar** from my hand! When I would take damage from a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to reduce the damage to 0! Then, its original ATK/DEF are equal to the damage I would taken!"

"What?!" Toru gaped. A red Nordic Alfar monster appeared on the field with a wicked grin as it launched a burning shock-wave at Wattdragon, causing it to screech and fling back. (Toru's hand: 3 cards. Brodor's hand: 4 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.)

"And Brodor successfully manages to block Toru's attack! As expected of the Trickster!" MC announced.

"He used Big Bro's attack to his advantage!" Sect gasped.

"Not only that, but with this momentum, Brodor will bring the next God soon." Aura frowned.

"Tch! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Toru finished. (Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 4 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.)

"And now my God comes back to the field!" Brodor yelled, as Thor rose from the water once more. "And by Thor's effect you take 800 points of damage!" Thor launched lightning as Toru cried out being hit. "Aaaaah! He yelled in pain. (Toru's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 4 cards. Toru's LP: 3200. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 4. Brodor's SpC: 6.) Brodor placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn!" Brodor declared. "Draw!" (Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 3200. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.) "I Summon Ljosalf the Nordic Alfar!" The blue Nordic Alfar appeared on the field next to Dokkalfar. (Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 4 cards. Toru's LP: 3200. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.)

"Due to Ljosalf's effect, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand whose level equal to or lower than Dokkalfar and Ljosalf's total! I Special Summon the level 5 Tuner monster Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!" Brodor added, as the pink Nordic Alfar appeared. (Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar Level: 5, Attribute: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1400/1600. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 3200. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.)

"A Tuner monster!" Sect gasped.

"...The second God." Misaki frowned. Brodor raised his right arm up.

"Using Thor is nice and everything, but I have _my own_ God I need to Summon!" Brodor grinned. "I tune my Level 1 Dokkalfar with my Level 4 Ljosalf with my Level 5 Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!" All 3 monsters turned into white stars that equaled 10; thus all 3 went into the green pillar of light. "The fickle God from the Polar World, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Loki, Lord of the Aesir!" They all gasped as Loki descended from the sky onto the field with a smirk. (Loki, Lord of the Aesir, Level 10 DIVINE Divine-Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/3000. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 3200. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.)

"The 2nd God has finally appeared!" MC yelled.

"I received a God, but I finally Summoned my own god!" Brodor smirked. "Now I have two immortal gods! Toru, it's over for you! Loki, Lord of the Aesir attacks Wattdragon! Vanity Bullet!" Loki collected the dark energy in his hand before forming it to a bullet ready to fire at Wattdragon.

"I activate my trap! **Scrap Desolation**! I can activate this card when I have a Scrap Synchro monster on my field. By Tributing another monster, I can banish all Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's field!" Toru yelled.

"What?!" Brodor gaped, shocked.

"So if Bro tributes Wattdragon, he'll be able to banish Thor and Loki!" Sect grinned.

"And since they'll be banished, they won't come back to the field. Nice plan Toru!" Aura smiled.

"I knew you were gonna Summon your 2nd God soon enough. So with this, both of them will be gone for good!" Toru smirked.

"Heh. I'll admit you are impressive, but now that I Summoned Loki, Lord of the Aesir nothing can touch the Gods." Brodor smirked as Loki's eyes glowed.

"What?!" Toru gasped.

"I activate Loki, Lord of the Aesir's effect! When Loki battles, 1 card in your Spell and Trap Card Zone is negated and destroyed!" Broder yelled. Loki glowed red as Toru's trap was destroyed.

"No way…" Toru gasped, stunned.

"Continue your assault, Loki!" Brodor grinned. Loki launched the bullet hitting Wattdragon in explosion. Which showed a part of Wattdragon's body destroyed before it cried in an explosion. Toru nearly spinning on his D-Wheel from the aftershock. (Toru's LP: 3200 - 1700 = 1500. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 1500. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.) Brodor gestured to Thor. "Now it's your turn Thor! Attack Scrap Dragon! Thunder Pyle!" Thor swung his hammer hitting Scrap Dragon in pieces in another explosion; Toru nearly falling off his D-Wheel. (Toru's LP: 1500 - 700 = 800. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 800. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 7.)

"Scrap Dragon's effect! When it's destroyed by my opponent's card, I can Special Summon a non-Synchro Scrap monster from my Graveyard! Return, Scrap Beast!" Toru winced, as Scrap Beast reappeared on the field.

"Not bad." Brodor remarked. "But unfortunately you, this ends now!"

"Bro's under the safety line!" Sect gasped.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Brodor revealed. "Now by removing 4 Speed Counters and revealing any and all Speed Spells in my hand, I can inflict 800 damage to you per Speed Spell revealed!" Brodor revealed the Spell Spell - Monster Reborn. "With this, you take 800 damage and lose!"

"Not happening! I activate my trap **Scrap Determination**!"

"Hmm?" Brodor questioned.

"With this, I can reduce the damage by 100 for each Scrap monster I control!" Toru revealed. "Since I control 1, I only take 700 points of damage instead!" Brodor tsked, but watched as the blast from his D-Wheel hit Toru. (Toru's LP: 800 - 700 = 100. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 3.) "And not only that, I can also Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Scrap monster from my Deck! So I Special Summon Scrap Goblin!" The Scrap goblin like monster appeared next to Beast. (Scrap Goblin Level: 3, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Beast-Warrior/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 0/500. Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 3.)

"Toru has managed to survive Brodor's attacks, but his LP is down to 100! And with only 2 weak monsters on his field! Can he make a comeback?!" MC demanded.

"This is bad." Sect swallowed.

"...If Toru isn't careful, his life could be in danger." Misaki frowned.

"Toru..." Aura paled, clutching her hands tightly. Brodor grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-down cards." Brodor concluded. (Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 1 card. Toru's LP: 100. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 5. Brodor's SpC: 3.) "I must say I'm impressed that you've managed to survive the onslaught of Thor and Loki, but you just got lucky! Next turn though...you won't be!" Toru weakly chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm ragged thanks to your Gods, but their attacks aren't going to make me quit! I experienced a hell-like situation back home. Compared to that, your Gods' attacks are nothing!" Toru smirked. "My turn draw!" (Toru's hand: 2 cards. Brodor's hand: 1 card. Toru's LP: 100. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 6. Brodor's SpC: 4.)

"Hoh?" Brodor wondered. "Then show me that my Gods' attacks are indeed "nothing"!"

"With pleasure! I Summon Scrap Chimera!" Toru yelled, as the Chimera monster appeared once more on the field.

"With Beast and Goblin on his field, Bro can Synchro Summon either a Level 7 or 8 Synchro monster." Sect frowned.

"...But Toru doesn't have another Level 8 Synchro monster like Scrap Dragon." Misaki pointed out. "...And his Level 7 monster won't be enough to battle a God." Aura thought for a moment before she grew wide eyed.

"Wait Toru! You can't be!" She gasped.

"I tune my Level 4 Scrap Beast with Level 4 Scrap Chimera!" Toru yelled, as Beast once again became four green rings as Chimera went through them glowing star like. "From within the scrap heap comes a warrior who lives to battle no matter what! Synchro Summon! Roar **Scrap Berserk**!" And appearing was an android like male with a majority of his body parts along with half his face made of rusted scrap metal wearing a ragged cloak and wielding a large rusty axe. (Scrap Berserk, Level: 8, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2900/2100. (Toru's hand: 1 card. Brodor's hand: 1 card. Toru's LP: 100. Brodor's LP: 1200. Toru's SpC: 6. Brodor's SpC: 4.)

"A new Scrap Synchro monster?!" Brodor gaped. Then he chuckled. "So what? That can't beat either my Gods!"

"Who said about beating your Gods?" Toru smirked. "If I have to lose, I'm taking you down with me Brodor! I activate Berserker's effect! By destroying a card on my field, _all_ cards on the field are destroyed and we both take 500 points of damage for every card destroyed!"

"WHAT?!" Sect yelled.

"Dammit Toru!" Aura hissed, going to get ready.

"WHAT?! What an effect!" MC gaped, shocked.

"Tch…! Since I control 4 cards, and you control 1 now, that means we both take 2500 points of damage. And even if I managed to halve the damage to myself, it wouldn't be enough to keep me around." He chuckles. "Not bad." An explosion covered the whole field as both players lost all their cards. (Brodor/Toru's LP: 1200/100 - 2500 = 0.) Brodor looked up at the sky. "Loki...you'll have to go on without me." Both Loki and Thor returned to the field after Brodor and Toru lost via Toru's own card effect.

"What a conclusion! The duel ends with a tie! Now all that is left is the team leaders Halldor and Aura Fudo! But Halldor will have two Gods on his field! Will Aura be able to overcome the huge disadvantage?!" MC yelled.

Aura removed her hat and ribbon before putting on her helmet.

"It's all on you Sis." Sect spoke.

"Yeah. But don't worry; I'll win." Aura assured with a smile.

"Aura!" Aura looked behind her surprised to see the children there smiling. "What are you kids doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"We wanted to cheer you on." Kokoro smiled, as they held up a sign.

"Crow and Martha let us come so make sure you win!" Ginga grinned. Aura blinked, stunned before smiling.

"Yeah I will." She nodded.

Brodor reached his Team's Station, where Halldor awaited. Brodor pulled up next to Halldor to hand him the Team's sticker.

"Sorry I couldn't do much more than that." Brodor spoke.

"Relax Brodor." Dragan spoke. "Halldor will win against Aura Fudo. So what if she's the Crimson Dragon's Priestess? We still hold the advantage."

"Indeed." Halldor agreed. "And I intend to ensure it stays that way. This is the moment that'll decide who faces Teams 5Ds, which will determine who'll face Team New World."

Toru rode next to Aura wincing taking off his helmet and handing her the team sticker.

"It's all on you Aura." He said.

"Right." She said, taking the sticker before hitting his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"That's for being a reckless moron." She scowled. "That's my job." And with that, Aura sped off to the track as Halldor followed.

"It's now the climax of this match for the spot of the semi-finals! Which of these 2 aces will win the outcome?! Will it be Aura Fudo? Or will it be Halldor?!" MC announced.

"I must admit that your team has performed impressively so far." Halldor told Aura via their feed on their D-Wheels. "But Destiny shall favor us that bare the Runes in our eyes!"

"I'm not one for Destiny. I just continue on my road in the speed. And if it means beating Gods to continue, then I'll do so." She replied.

"We shall see about that!" Halldor retorted.

"Duel!"

"Since your teammate Toru forced a tie with mine, Brodor, it means I get to start things off!" Halldor remarked. "Draw!" (Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.) Halldor observed his hand and smiled. He then pulled a card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant to my field!" The small fairy appeared onto Halldor's field. (Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, Level 2 LIGHT Fairy-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400/800. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.) Halldor then pulled 2 cards out of his and sent them to the Graveyard. "When I Normal Summon Valkyrie, I can send 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon 2 Einherjar Tokens to my field!" The 2 tokens emerged onto the field. (Einherjar Tokens x2, Level 4 EARTH Warrior-type Token monsters, ATK/DEF: 100/1000. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 3 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.)

"A Tuner and 2 Level 4 monsters." Aura frowned. "It's coming." Halldor then raised his right arm upwards.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Valkyrie with my 2 Level 4 Tokens!" Halldor declared. All 3 of Halldor's monsters turned into 10 white stars. "The almighty king that rules the northern polar sky! It's time to control the gods of the Polar World and show your authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heavens and earth! The ultimate god Odin, Father of the Aesir!" The mighty (and the tallest of the 3) Nordic Gods emerged onto the field, in between Loki and Thor. (Odin, Father of the Aesir, Level 10 DIVINE Divine-Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 3 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.)

"The 3rd God… Odin." Aura frowned.

 **Toru's OC Cards):**

 **Scrap Desolation, type: Normal Trap. Effect:** **W** **hen an opponent's monster declares an attack on a monster you control: Tribute 1 monster you field; banish all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

 **Scrap Determination, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If you'd take damage while you control a "Scrap" monster(s) (either by battle or by effect): You can reduce the damage for each "Scrap" monster(s) you control x100. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster from your Deck.**

 **Wattguard, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: As long as you control this face-up card: "Watt" monsters you control are unaffected by the opponent's monster effects.**

 **Scrap Berserker, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2900/2100. Effect: 1 "Scrap" Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Scrap" monsters**

 **Once per turn: You can destroy 1 card you control, and if you do, destroy all cards on the field, and if you do that, both players take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect x500.**

 **Wattdragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Thunder/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 1600/1800. Effect; 1 "Watt" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Watt" monster**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 random card from the opponent's hand to the GY.**

 **Brodor (OC Cards):**

 **Dokkalfar of the Nordic Alfar, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect; If you would take battle damage from a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, reduce that damage that damage to 0. This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to the damage you would have taken.**

 **0713MM: I know I know, another draw. But in all honesty, I HATE the Team Ragnarok duels. Not because of the anime, heck no. I LOVE them in the anime. I just hate writing them lol Once again, if you guys have any suggestions going forward regarding this fic, let me know either in PM or in the review section.**


	49. Chapter 49

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now bring you Chapter 49 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! *sighs.* Phew! Finally done with writing these** **torturous** **Nordic cards and the duels for them. Now I'm not saying I hate the archetype, I don't. I just don't like writing duels for the archetype. That's it. If any of you like the archetype, good. I respect you for it. I just don't like it because of writing duels for them. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo or the cards she uses in this duel. All I own is this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 49

"Now I tune my Level 2 Valkyrie with my 2 Level 4 Tokens!" Halldor declared. All 3 of Halldor's monsters turned into 10 white stars. "The almighty king that rules the northern polar sky! It's time to control the gods of the Polar World and show your authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heavens and earth! The ultimate god Odin, Father of the Aesir!" The mighty (and the tallest of the 3) Nordic Gods emerged onto the field, in between Loki and Thor. (Odin, Father of the Aesir, Level 10 DIVINE Divine-Beast-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 3 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.)

"The 3rd God… Odin." Aura frowned.

"Yes that's right!" Halldor remarked. "How unfortunate that you didn't get to do anything upon getting onto the track. Had Brodor been the one to draw with Toru on his turn, then you could have had some form of a defense. Which as you can clearly see, didn't happen! Battle! Odin, attack Aura directly!" Odin raised his staff, then proceeded to do a motion that made it seem like he was gonna pierce right through Aura's D-Wheel.

"Aurastar Luna Maiden's effect activates!" Aura countered. "When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this card from my hand; thus negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase!" A small black haired and white eyed girl appeared on the field wearing silver maiden clothes with a star emblem and emanating a blue aura as she formed a light barrier; stopping Odin's attack and pushing the other Gods back. (Aurastar Luna Maiden, Level: 1, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 100/1800. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 3 cards. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.)

"Tch…!" Halldor grunted. "So annoying…"

"You'll have to try harder than that." Aura smirked. Halldor grunted at her words, then grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Halldor concluded. (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 7. Halldor's SpC: 5.)

"My turn! Draw!" Aura yelled. (Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.) "I Normal Summon Aurastar Summoner!" A man wearing white and gold summoners attire appeared on the field emanating a gold aura and wielding a pistol that had a star engraved on it. (Aurastar Summoner Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.) "Summoner's effect! When he's Summoned, I can draw a card! If it's an Aurastar monster, I can Special Summon it, but if it's a Spell or Trap card, it returns to my Deck." She spoke.

"Hoh?" Halldor wondered. "Relying on luck already? You must be that desperate to be able to form a miracle." He chuckles. "Then again, I don't blame you. You are up against 3 God Cards after all."

"I believe in my Deck; that's all there is to it. Plus I faced Dark Gods." She smirked. "Draw!" She drew her card and smirked. "Like always, my Deck pulls through. I drew the Tuner monster, Aurastar Scarlett Leopard! And because I have, I can Special Summon it!" The scarlet red leopard pounced on the field. (Aurastar Scarlet Leopard, Level: 3, Attribute: DARK, Type: Beast/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1200/500. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"Level 3 Scarlett Leopard tunes Level 4 Summoner!" Aura yelled, as her leopard jumped to become three green rings and Summoner went through them glowing transparent. "Fallen angel graze your wins and defeat your enemy! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel!" Black feathers fell from above as Bloodedge appeared on the field flying next to Aura. (Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel, Attribute: DARK, Level: 7, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"And there it is! One of Aura Fudo's ace monsters, Bloodedge!" MC yelled.

"I activate Aurastar Fallen Blessing's effect from my hand! When Bloodedge is on my field, I can Special Summon him to my field!" Aura continued.

And appearing next to Bloodedge was a young boy with silver hair and red eyes, wearing a black cloak embedded with silver stars, silver chains in his black wings, and emanating a red aura. (Aurastar Fallen Blessing Attribute: DARK, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"Hoh?" Halldor wondered as he read Fallen Blessing's effect. "Now I see. You plan to Tribute it and send 1 Aurastar Tuner monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to bring out your other Angel Synchro monster."

"Hmph; you can say that." She replied. "With Blessing's effect, I Tribute him and send Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Aurastar, Lillian the Guardian Angel from my Extra Deck, but her effects are negated. Descend Lillian!" Fallen Blessing was tributed as white feathers fell above Lillian flying down next to Bloodedge. (Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel, Level: 8, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"Bloodedge's effect! When Lillian is on the field, he gains an additional 1000 ATK!" She said, as her angels' aura twined together. (Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel ATK: 2500 - 3500. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura/Halldor's LP. 4000. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"I see." Halldor noted. "Now it has the same ATK as Thor, and has higher ATK than Loki." He paused before adding. "Now what will you do, Aura Fudo?"

"What else? It may come back to the field, but I can at least deal you damage." She remarked. "Bloodedge attack Loki! Dark Onslaught!" Bloodedge flew straight for Loki, his spear glowing in dark energy before piercing Loki's chest; destroying it in an explosion. Halldor grunted in response. (Halldor's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 4000. Halldor's LP. 3800. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"Bloodedge's effect! When it destroys your monster by battle, he deals 500 points of damage to you!" She added. "Hell Spike!" Bloodedge flapped his wings to launch sharpened feathers at Halldor. Halldor grunted as the effect damage hit him; which dealt real damage. (Halldor's LP: 3800 - 500 = 3300. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 4000. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.) Halldor brushed away any loose threads away from the pierced section of his uniform, which was his right arm.

"Not bad." Halldor remarked, then he narrowed his eyes. "But are you trying to injure me so I can't duel?"

"Please. That was nothing." She scoffed. "Besides, you shouldn't talk since your team practically electrocuted my teammates, and nearly got Toru to crash. Tooth for a tooth, eye for an eye." At those words, Halldor's lips formed a smile.

"Is that so?" Halldor remarked. "Then I guess you weren't really paying attention, were you? Trust me when I say that killing isn't our thing. If your teammates did end up needing extreme medical attention, then should be in a hospital bed instead of sitting on the sidelines watching this duel. But since they're "fine", as you so love to put it, then I guess they won't mind watching as I pummel you into the ground."

"We'll see about that." She glared. "I switch Luna Maiden to defense mode and set 2 cards face-down and and end my turn." (Aura's hand: 1 card. Halldor's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 4000. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 8. Halldor's SpC: 6.) Halldor placed his right hand on top of his deck just as Loki revived from the Graveyard.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Halldor declared. (Aura's hand: 1 card. Halldor's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 9. Halldor's SpC: 7.)

"Trap activate! Chain of Stars!" Aura yelled. "I can activate this card when I have 3 Aurastar monsters on my field! With this, your monsters can't attack for three turns!" Lillian, Bloodedge, and Luna launched star-like chains on the 3 Gods wrapping them.

Loki's effect only activates in battle, so he can't negate it. She thought. With this, I can buy some time. At the sight of the Trap card, Halldor frowned deeply.

"Seriously?" Halldor inquired. "That's your defense? How sad."

"What?" She demanded. Halldor gestured to Odin.

"Odin's effect!" Halldor announced. "Until the end my turn, any Spell/Trap cards you play that would affect by Gods are negated! That includes the Chain of Stars you just played! Influence of Rune!" Aura gasped as Odin raised his spear and launched static; thus breaking the chains holding the 3 Gods.

"So that's Odin's effect!" Toru gasped.

"Now Sis's monsters are wide open!" Sect panicked.

"Here I go Aura!" Halldor yelled. "Battle! Loki, Lord of the Aesir attacks Lillian! Vanity Bullet!" Loki launched the bullet of black energy; shooting Lillian and making her shriek as she was destroyed. (Aura's LP: 4000 - 700 = 3300. Aura's hand: 1 card. Halldor's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 3300. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 9. Halldor's SpC: 7.)

"Thor, Lord of the Aesir attacks Luna Maiden! Thunder Pyle!" Thor swung his hammer hitting Luna Maiden as she shrieked and was destroyed.

"Odin, Father of the Aesir attacks Bloodedge! Heaven's Judgement!" Odin raised his spear once more summoning lightning down electrocuting Bloodedge as he cried out and was destroyed. Aura winced by the shockwave of the attack. (Aura's LP: 3300 - 1500 = 1800. Aura's hand: 1 card. Halldor's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 9. Halldor's SpC: 7.)

"And just like that, you're out of monsters." Halldor told her.

"You sure about that?" She remarked with a wince. "I can activate this! Trap activate! Mirage of the Aura! I can only activate this when more than one of my Aurastar monsters are destroyed in battle. With this, I can return all Aurastar monsters that were destroyed in the same positions they were in before!" Mirror like white aura formed and her 3 monsters reappeared on her field. Halldor tsked, but evidently shrugged it off.

"So what? All you did was reset the field." Halldor pointed out. "Pointless. I end my turn."

"We'll see about that! My turn! Draw!" She yelled. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 10. Halldor's SpC: 8.)

"This is bad. So long as Odin is out, he can keep negating the effects of Chains of Stars so the Gods can attack again." Toru frowned.

"...Aura must have a plan." Misaki frowned.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Card of Sanctity! Since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Aura spoke.

"Fine by me." Halldor retorted as he and Aura both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

"Next when I have 2 or more Aurastar monsters, I can Special Summon Aurastar Gatekeeper!" A stone gray golem like creature appeared on the field with star markings on its body, piercing green eyes, and emanating an orange aura before going to defense mode. (Aurastar Gatekeeper, Level: 5, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Rock/Effect, ATK/DEF: 500/2100. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 10. Halldor's SpC: 8.) She looked at the card in her hand.

With Wave Rebound and Gatekeeper's effect, I'll be able to turn this around. She thought.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 10. Halldor's SpC: 8.) Halldor gestured to one of his Set cards just as he drew for his turn.

"Trap card activate! Odin's Eye" Halldor announced. "With this, I negate the effects of all Divine-Beast-type monsters I control until the End Phase, but in exchange, I can either look at the cards in your hand, or 1 Set card you control!" He pointed his right index finger at Aura's Set card. "And I choose to look at your Set card!" The card flipped face-up; thus being revealed to be Wave Rebound. Halldor chuckled at that as the Trap card re-set itself.

"Ah, now I see your plan." Halldor spoke. "You were planning to use your Gatekeeper's effect to negate one of my God Card's effects and destroy all my cards. Then when I'd use the effects of the God Cards in the Graveyard, you'd play Wave Rebound; thus I'd lose the duel." He paused before adding. "However! Since Odin's Eye negated my God Card's effects until the End Phase, your Gatekeeper's effect cannot apply now."

Ugh! He figured my strategy out just like that! She thought.

"But since you can't use Odin's effect, that means you can't negate Chains of Stars; thus your Gods can't attack. And even if you used Odin's effect, I'll activate Gatekeeper's effect to negate Odin's."

"Oh yes I know." Halldor retorted. "But for now, I'll end my turn with 2 face-down cards. (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 11. Halldor's SpC: 9.) He raised his right index finger and pointed it at Aura. "Just 1 more turn until your Chains wear off completely! What will you do until then?"

"Tch! My turn; draw!" Aura yelled. (Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3300. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 10.)

"Despite facing 3 Gods, Aura Fudo still continues to fight. Her will is impressive." Dragan remarked.

"But so long as Halldor has Odin, it won't matter." Broder smirked.

"Until Chains of the Stars's effect is over, this is a stalemate. But if Aura doesn't try something she's done for." Toru grimaced. Aura looked at her hand with a frown.

He managed to see through my plan easily. If I don't figure something out and fast, our team is done for. She thought with a frown. I have to do something…

"Face it Aura!" Halldor spoke. "You're at the edge of the cliff called defeat! If you don't do something this turn, then after my next turn, I'll be free to attack you!" Aura scowled, but before she could retort.

"Aura do your best!" Aura looked over to the stands and gasped to see one of the kids being lifted to raise their sign to cheer for her.

"What are they?!" She gasped. Then the child lost his footing and was about to fall. "Bloodedge!" Quickly, Bloodedge flew, catching the boy before he could fall.

"Whoa! The children were so excited by the battle that they tried to climb over the fence! But Aura's Bloodedge managed to save them!" MC announced. Bloodedge placed the child back down before flying back to Aura as she sighed in relief.

"Thank Crimson…" She muttered before smiling fondly. "Silly kids…" Halldor glanced over at the stands, then back to Aura.

"Nice save there.' He remarked before his tone turned serious. "Even so, what will you do for your turn Aura? Certainly I hope, for your sake, that it's not a wasted turn."

"Heh. I can assure you that I don't let a turn go to waste." She replied. "After all, for everyone's sake I have to win here."

""For everyone's sake" you say?" Halldor questioned as he did the quotation marks with his fingers.

"That's right." She replied, looking up at the structure that was coming down. "You said before that me and Yusei have a Destiny towards destruction. I didn't want to believe it. Especially not if it's to Yusei. But I then thought that if our Destiny was pulling that thing toward the City. then that just means we have to be the ones to stop it. And in order to stop it, we have to settle things with Yliaster and protect Neo Domino City." At her words, Halldor humphed before his lips formed a sly smile.

"In your current state, you can't save anyone." Halldor remarked. "Yusei I'll give him the credit. But you? No." He paused before spreading his arms out, then he added. "And do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." She retorted.

"Very well, then I shall." Halldor spoke as he put his arms back on his D-Wheel's handlebars. "Until you've learned to accept who you are, and that people care about you, regardless of what you say, you won't be able to save anyone. Not your brother, not your other Signers, no one." He raised his right index finger and pointed it at her. "You're too focused on how you think others will perceive you for your past, your responsibilities as a Crimson Priestess. Because of your responsibilities as a Crimson Priestess, you make it your goal to help and protect the Signers, along with others that are in need of help. But you tie your responsibility as a Crimson Priestess to your past!" He lowered his right arm before adding. "That's why you've kept pushing everyone away, right? You fear that they'll hate you for what you've done! And despite their words to assure you otherwise...you don't believe them! How can you save anyone thinking like that?! Tell me, Aura Fudo!" Something in Aura shattered by Halldor's words, her face becoming sickly pale looking at her hand.

I didn't believe them..? Was that really it? When my Marks appeared and I learned of the Curse… I thought it was my retribution for all the innocent lives I stole since I was a kid to the point I didn't want people to care about a demon like myself. Yet…when I met Yusei and the others, they made me want to think otherwise. They made me want to live. And when me and Yusei found out about our family ties, it only grew stronger. But when Akiza was kidnapped, and I was the only one who knew Alicia wasn't Akiza, it was like a slap to my face. I'm not like them. I can't stay with them. If I do, I'll only cause them unnecessary pain. I didn't want that, yet I… I… She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her hand tightly. What was I doing?! What was the point anymore?! Why..? Why couldn't I let myself be hated by them?! Why couldn't I bring myself to believe them?! Then Aura heard a voice in her mind.

"Because you were scared to love them. And them to love you."

Aurastar Dragon? She thought, hearing her Dragon's voice.

"You were scared of the pain of losing them. If you allowed yourself to love them, and also the pain they would feel if they lost you. Your experience and trauma in Crash Town gave you fear to believe in the words of people who loved you. Thinking they will disappear one day, or you would disappear on them. Which is why you tried to push them away." Her dragon explained to her. "But Mistress, don't you see? They already love you so much and would do anything for you just as the children did. And why they are even here, including Jack." Aura gasped, looking at the stands and saw Yusei and the others, even Jack as they cheered her on. "Don't be afraid Mistress, allow yourself to be accepted. Don't hide away and spend the time you have with them. No matter what." Aura had to cover her mouth to hold in her choked sobs, yet knew Aurastar Dragon was right. Feeling the tension she felt leave her body as she took a shaking breath.

"...Thank you Halldor." She spoke up. Halldor took notice of her crying, along with her heard her words. His lips curved into a smile.

"Finally realized it, eh?" Halldor remarked. "Good! Now the real duel starts now!"

"Yeah I suppose it does." She spoke, wiping away her tears.

"Come, Aura!" Halldor retorted. "Give me everything you got! RIght here, right now!"

"I will Halldor!" She smirked.

"Uh, did we miss something here?" Sect gaped. Toru looked stunned before giving a laugh.

"I think...I think Misaki called it." He replied with a relieved smile.

No more hiding! No more running away! I'm moving forward! Aura thought.

"With Lillian on the field, Bloodedge's ATK is now 3500! And I'll have him attack Loki once again! Go! Dark Onslaught!" Bloodedge had a smirk on his face as he flew once again to pierce Loki's chest destroying him once more; thus Loki exploded. Halldor grunted in response. (Halldor's LP: 3300 - 200 = 3100. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 3100. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 10.).

"Bloodedge's effect! Since he destroyed your monster you take an extra 500 points of damage! Hell Spike!" Once more Bloodedge launched his sharpened wings, hitting Halldor for damage. (Halldor's LP: 3100 - 500 = 2600. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 10.)

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 10.)."Now come on Halldor! Give me your best shot!" She yelled.

"You want it? You got!" Halldor retorted. "But first, I activate the effect of Loki from the Graveyard to revive it!" Upon declaration, a dimensional rift began to open and Loki was about to come out.

"I activate the Trap card, Wave Rebound!" Aura yelled. "With this, Loki isn't Special Summoned, and you take damage equal to his ATK!" High winds from Aura's trap card began to go crazy across the entirety of the duel field.

"Loki has 3300 ATK and Halldor only has 2600 LP. With this, Sis wins!" Sect grinned.

"Are you sure about that, Aura?" Halldor questioned. He then pulled a card out of his Graveyard and revealed it. "I activate the Continuous Trap card from my Graveyard, Gjallarhorn!"

"A trap from your Graveyard?!" Aura gasped shocked.

"That's right! And with this, not only is Loki's Special Summon not negated by your Wave Rebound, but the countdown to your defeat has begun! Also, thanks to Loki's effect upon revival, I can add a Trap card to my hand!" A card ejected out of his Graveyard and he revealed it. "And the card I choose is Odin's Eye!"

"That card again." She scowled.

"Yes again!" Halldor grinned as he placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "My turn, draw!" (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 7 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 11.) "As I stated earlier Aura, your countdown has begun. Once it becomes my 3rd End Phase after activating Gjallarhorn, my 3 Gods will be banished along with Gjallarhorn, then you take damage equal to the total of the 3 banished monsters! That's 10,800 damage!"

"What?!" She gasped, shocked.

"So if Aura doesn't beat Halldor by the next 2 turns, she'll take 10,800 points of damage and lose!" Toru gaped.

"...Not only that but with a force of an effect damage like that…She might not come out of it unharmed." Misaki frowned.

"This is bad!" Sect panicked. Halldor pulled a card from his and placed it onto his duel disk.

"I now Normal Summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions!" Halldor announced. A red haired, blue dressed female warrior appeared onto the field. (Tyr of the Nordic Champions, Level 4 LIGHT Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 1800. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 11.) "Now by Tributing Tyr, the effects of my Gods cannot be negated!" Upon command, the warrior vanished. Halldor then gestured to Odin. "Now that's out of the way, I activate Odin's effect to negate the effects of Chains of Stars's effect so my Gods can attack!"

"This is bad! If Lillian and Bloodedge are destroyed Aura will run out of LP!" Sect yelled.

"Battle!" Halldor declared. "Thor, attack Lillian! Thunder Pyle!" Thor then charged up his swing with his massive towards Lillian.

"Trap activate! Ancient Guardian! By sending an Aurastar Synchro monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, all damage is halved!" Aura yelled. "I send Aurastar Dragon to the Graveyard!" Indigo aura coated her monsters as Lillian cried out as she was hit by Thor's hammer before being destroyed. (Aura's LP: 1800 - 400 = 1400. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 1400. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 11.)

"Fine by me!" Halldor retorted. "Odin, destroy Bloodedge!" Upon command, Odin used his large spear, and...well, speared through Bloodedge; thus destroying it. (Aura's LP: 1400 - 750 = 650. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 650. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 11.) Halldor gestured to Speed World 2. "I may not be able to finish you off through Speed World 2 due your Trap, but that's fine! I intend to deal as much damage as possible! I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters and revealing a Speed Spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage!" Halldor revealed his own Card of Sanctity. "Now take this!" A beam of energy shot of his D-Wheel and zapped Aura. (Aura's LP: 650 - 400 = 250. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 7.)

"Aaah!" She cried out, after being shocked.

"Aura Fudo only has 250 LP! Well below the safety line! Could this be the end of the line for her?!" MC wondered. Halldor grabbed 1 card from his hand and Set it.

"I end my turn there." Halldor spoke. "It's your move now, Aura!" (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 7.)

"My turn; draw!" She yelled. (Aura's hand: 4 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 8.)

"Since my turn ended, Chains of Stars's effect expires." Halldor told her. "But! You only have 2 more turns before Gjallarhorn's effect defeats you!"

He has Odin's Eye. With it, he'll be able to see right through my plans with that all-knowing eye…! Wait all-knowing... That's it!

"I Summon Aurastar Spirit!" She yelled. Appearing on her field was a pale blue skinned woman with teal eyes and black hair, wearing Aurastar Dragon themed attire along with a staff emanating an indigo aura. (Aurastar Spirit Level: 1, Attribute: LIGHT, Types: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK/DEF: 0. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 8.)

"When Aurastar Spirit is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Aurastar Dragon in my Graveyard in Defense Mode. And when I remove Aurastar Spirit from play Aurastar Dragon gains an effect where it won't be destroyed in battle by decreasing its ATK/DEF by 800." Aura explained.

"I see…" Halldor mused. "An impressive defensive formation. Shame it only works when Spirit is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard."

"What?" She frowned.

"If I don't destroy it, then your plan doesn't work." Halldor pointed out. She smirked at his words.

If only he knows.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." She finished. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 8.) Halldor placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn! Draw!" Halldor declared. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 9.) Halldor gestured to his face-down.

"I activate my Set card, Odin's Eye!" Halldor announced. "Let's see what you're hiding this time!" One of Aura's Set cards began to flip face-up.

"Thought you use Odin's Eye! Trap activate! Aurastar Reflection! If I have 5 or more Aurastar monsters in my Graveyard, I can activate this card! When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap, that card effect is activated as my own instead!" She yelled. Spirits of her Aurastar monsters appeared and formed a mirror reflecting Odin and his eye.

"Oh no!" Halldor gaped.

"Now you won't see my field and your Gods' effects are negated!" She smirked. Halldor tsked at that.

"So what? I can easily just remove 4 more Speed Counters in order to beat you!" Halldor shot back. "And I will do so now!" 4 Speed Counters were removed, then Halldor revealed the same Speed Spell. "Take this, Aura!" A beam of energy shot out of Halldor's D-Wheel and towards Aura. However…

"Trap card activate!" Aura countered. "Aurastar Intervention! When I'd take damage, I can reduce it to 0, then I can Special Summon 1 Aurastar Dragon from either my Extra Deck or Graveyard! Then, I destroy 1 card on my field and treat it as if you destroyed it!"

"What?!" A white aura barrier blocked the beam of energy, then out of her Graveyard came forth Aurastar Dragon in Defense Position. She gestured to Spirit. "Lastly, I destroy Spirit and treat it as you destroyed it!"

"Yes! She not only negated the effect damage, but she also managed to get out Aurastar Dragon too!" Toru grinned.

"And with Spirit in the Graveyard she can use its effect too!" Sect added with a grin.

"Kuh….!" Halldor grunted. "Alright fine! Battle! Loki, attack Gatekeeper! Vanity Bullet!" Loki cackled as it released a shadow orb at the gatekeeper; thus destroying it. "Now Thor, attack Aurastar Dragon! Thunder Pyle!"

"I activate Aurastar Spirit's effect! By removing it from play, Aurastar Dragon gains the effect of not being destroyed in battle by lowering her ATK/DEF by 800!" The massive hammer struck Aurstar Dragon in the head, but she remained standing. Aura cried out from the pain of the hit.

"Fine!" Halldor snapped. "Odin, attack Aurastar Dragon! Heaven's Judgement!" Odin raised his spear, then swung it towards Aurastar Dragon.

"Once more Aurastar Spirit's effect activates! Aurastar Dragon's ATK/DEF are lowered by 800 to negate her destruction!" The spear hit Aurastar Dragon in the head, as well causing both her and Aura to cry out in pain, but like last time, Aurastar Dragon remained standing.

"Sorry Aurastar Dragon." Aura winced.

"I...end my turn..." Halldor spoke begrudgingly. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 5.) Aura panted, feeling blood drip from her head.

Those hits gave me some deep injuries; I'm already bleeding. This has to be the last turn. She looked at her deck as her Mark began to glow.

"I'm putting everything I have into this draw… For everyone and our bond!" She said, determined. Then red lights shined heading for Aura. She gasped, her back glowing brightly. Halldor looked shocked of what he saw.

"Can it be…?!" He gaped. "The Marks of the Crimson Dragon?!" Aura looked at her back, a shocked expression on her before seeing the top card of her deck glow gold.

"My turn…! DRAW!" (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 6.) She saw her card and grinned. "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Majestic Dragon!" A pink dragon Tuner monster appeared on her field. (Majestic Dragon, Level 1 LIGHT Dragon-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"Majestic Dragon?!" Halldor gaped. Aura then raised her right arm upwards.

"I tune Level 1 Majestic Dragon with Level 1 Aurastar Luna Maiden and Level 8 Aurastar Dragon!" Majestic Dragon grew large in size as Aurastar Dragon roared she and Luna Maiden going within it. "Oh eternal guardian guided by the stars to protect our own from the darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Holy shield, Majestic Aura Dragon!" And shooting up to the field was an indigo serpent like dragon with silver armor and pale blue wings along with sapphire and turquoise gems embedded on it emanating a bright indigo aura. (Majestic Aura Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3900/3100. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Halldor's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 250. Halldor's LP. 2600. Aura's SpC: 12. Halldor's SpC: 6.)

"That monster isn't in our data!" Brodor gaped shocked.

"I never seen that monster before!" Sect yelled, stunned.

"That monster….!" Halldor breathed. "Like it's other Majestic friends, is the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon…!"

"Majestic Aura Dragon's effect! If this card is Synchro Summoned, all monsters on the field are switched to DEF Mode!" Aura yelled. "Sacred Song!" Majestic Aura Dragon let out a melodic cry causing all three Gods to turn blue in DEF mode.

"And it can inflict piercing battle damage." Halldor noted after he read the card. "Not bad! But not enough to beat me this turn! So if you don't win now, all I have to do on my next turn is draw a card and pass! Then all 3 God Cards will be banished, along with Gjallarhorn and you'll take 10,800 damage!"

"Unfortunately for you Halldor, there won't be a next turn." Aura smirked. "Majestic Aura Dragon, attack Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Majestic Aura Dragon flew in the air glowing brightly. "From my hand I activate the effect of Honest! When my LIGHT attribute monster battles, by sending this card to the Graveyard, it gains the ATK of the monster it's battling until the end of the turn!" At that, Halldor's eyes widened.

"But that means….!" He began.

"Majestic Aura Dragon gains 4000 ATK!" Aura retorted. Majestic Aura Dragon roared as it's attack rose to 7900; thus overpowering Odin's defenses and destroying him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Halldor cried out as he took the attack. His D-Wheel began to spin out of control from the attack. He eventually regained control, but steam erupted from the exhaust ports. (Halldor's LP: 2600 - 4400 = 0.)

"And that is it! After an intense match, the winner is Aura Fudo and Team Future Speed!" MC yelled.

"We did it!" Toru and Sect cheered. Misaki smiled as Aura drove to their pit, panting as she did. Yet had a relieved smile as her team ran to her happily.

"You did it Sis! You really did it!" Sect grinned.

"I never doubted you for a second!" Toru grinned.

"...Good work Aura." Misaki smiled.

"H-Heh thanks guys." Aura replied.

"You should probably go to a hospital ASAP, Aura." Toru, Sect, Aura and Misaki turn to see Dragan, Brodor, and Halldor approaching them.

"So you noticed." Aura stated, removing her helmet as they gasped, seeing the blood.

"I stand by my words." Halldor remarked. "Go. Now. You may have defeated us, but what good are you to your team if you can't duel and help your team out? Against your brother's Team no less."

"Hehe; y-you're right." Aura chuckled weakly. "But Halldor, I do wanna say thank-" But before she could finish, Aura passed out. Toru quickly catching her. "Oh man! Someone get the medic!" He yelled.

"On it!" Brodor spoke as he and Dragan ran off. Halldor turned to walk away, then stopped and turned to face Toru.

"I already know what Aura was thanking me for." Halldor told Toru. "Tell her I say "You're welcome" when she wakes up."

"Uh...right." Toru nodded, surprised. Halldor nodded, then proceeded to follow Dragan and Brodor. He doesn't get very far, especially considering Brodor and Dragan coming back over with a medic.

"Get her on the stretcher. Hurry." The medic instructed. Quickly Toru did so as the medic checked Aura. "We'll have to take her to the hospital. She'll need a stitch or two." He replied.

"Oh Yusei is gonna flip." Sect paled.

"And Klaus too." Toru grimaced.

"...We'll deal with it later. Let's go." Misaki told them, following the medic. They quickly nodded, hurrying with the medic to the hospital.

Aura Fudo (OC Cards):

Aurastar Luna Maiden, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1800. Effect: When you're attacked directly: You can Special Summon this card from your hand; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Aurastar Summoner, attribute: LIGHT. Type: Warrior. Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can draw 1 card. If it's an Aurastar monster; Special Summon it. If it's a Spell/Trap Card; return the card to the Deck

Aurastar Scarlett Leopard, attribute: DARK, type: Beast/Tuner, Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 1200/500. Effect: Can only be used as Synchro Material to Synchro Summon "Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel" or "Aurastar Lillian Guardian Angel".

Aurastar Fallen Blessing Attribute: DARK, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Effect: When "Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel" is on your field you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card and send 1 Aurastar Tuner monster from your Deck to the GY; Special Summon Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel from your Extra Deck with her effects negated.

Aurastar Gatekeeper, Attribute: LIGHT, Level: 5, Type: Rock/Effect, ATK/DEF: 500/2100. Effect: If you have 2 or more "Aurastar" monsters on your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, and if you do, destroy all cards on your opponent's field.

Auratstar Spirit, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect: When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can select 1 "Aurastar Dragon" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You can remove from play this card in the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, but each time this effect is applied, it loses 800 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.

Speed Spell - Card of Sanctity, type: Normal Speed Spell. Effect: Activate if you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

Chains of Stars, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: You can activate this card if there are 3 "Aurastar" monsters on your field: Your opponent's monsters are unable to attack for 3 turns.

Mirage of the Aura, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Activate only if more than 1 Aurastar monster is destroyed in battle. Return all "Aurastar" monsters that were destroyed in the same battle positions they were in.

Aurastar Intervention, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If you'd take damage (either by battle or by card effect): Reduce that damage to 0, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Aurastar Dragon" from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard,and if you do that, destroyed 1 card you control and treat it as your opponent destroyed it.

Ancient Guardian, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Send 1 "Aurastar" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck to the GY, and if you do, halve all damage this turn.

Aurastar Reflection, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Activate only if you have 5 or more "Aurastar" monsters in your Graveyard. If your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card effect: You can treat that Spell/Trap card effect being activated on your side of the field.

Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Level: 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Aurastar" monsters

When this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. If "Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel" is on the field: This card gains 1000 ATK.

Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Level: 8, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Aurastar" monsters

When this card attacks the opponent directly: Inflict 300 points of damage to opponent for each Aurastar monster on the field. If "Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel" is on the field: Negate opponent's monsters' effects.

Aurastar Dragon, Level: 8, Attribute: Light, Atk Points: 2600, Def Points: 2100. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters

During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, negate your opponent's monster attack.

Majestic Aura Dragon, Level: 10, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 3900/3100. Effect: "Majestic" Dragon" + "Aurastar Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster

If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can switch all other monsters on the field to Defense Position. If a monster you control is attacked: You can pay 1000 LP to negate the attack. When this card attacks a monster in Defense Position: Inflict piercing damage. During the End Phase; Return this card to your Extra Deck, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Aurastar Dragon" from your Graveyard.

 **0713MM: And that does it! Team Future Speed wins against Team Ragnarok! Now after those extremely hectic writing, I can finally move to an easy writing duel! (Yes, there's a duel in Chapter 50.) In fact, pretty much the rest of this fanfic is going to be all duels LOL. But I'm not jumping straight into Team 5Ds vs. Team Future Speed. I want to give Aura a chapter or 2 be healed properly before hand. As for the next duel, this wasn't originally planned. Aura Fudo vs. Alicia Ruin was originally planned to take Chapter 47's spot. Then follow that up with Team Future Speed vs. Team Ragnarok for Chapters 48-50. But that didn't happen, obviously. So instead, Alicia is dueling one of the Signers because they're having a tough time forgiving Alicia for pretending to Akiza Izinski during their first duel against Team Unicorn. Which Signer is she dueling in Chapter 50? Take a guess in the review section, or PM me your guess(es)!**


	50. Chapter 50

**0713MM: Hi guys! I welcome you to Chapter 50 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfic! Okay, so apparently there's a limit on Google Drive, which you can make Google Docs. It seems the limit is 673 pages. (Least for me, not sure about anyone else.) So Chapter 50+ are going to be within a new Google Doc. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Fudo. Chapter start!**

Chapter 50

Aura groaned, slowly opening her eyes to see a familiar ceiling.

"Am I in the hospital?" She wondered. She sat up and winced, holding her head for a moment.

"Feel a little light-headed..." She groaned, flopping back on the pillows. She thought back to what happened, winning the match before passing out.

"Right. The blows from my head, must've lost more blood than I thought." She frowned. She rubbed her head and nearly shrieked, feeling stitches.

"Oh Yusei and Grandpa are gonna flip." She groaned.

"Ah, you're awake Aura." Aura looked up to see walking in with a smile.

" …" She remarked, looking up.

"You gave us quite the scare coming in with a major head injury." He told her. She winced at his words.

"Was it that bad?" She asked weakly.

"Luckily not too severe.; you just needed a stitching. You only passed out from blood loss." He explained.

"Oh, I'm in so much trouble." She groaned. "Are my friends and family…?"

"Oh they're here. Your brother looking quite frightened." He said with a gentle smile. She winced again, rubbing her face.

"Can you bring them in please?" She asked meekly.

"Of course." He smiled. He left the room; the door closed for a moment until opening once again; the others rushing inside. The others were so busy rushing inside that they didn't notice Alicia standing outside the hospital room; watching the group encircling around Aura's hospital bed; a sad smile on her face.

"H-Hey guys..." Aura began. Suddenly, she was hugged tightly by Yusei; making her squeak. "B-Brother… She felt Yusei shake in her arms, shocking her. "Yusei?" She spoke.

"I was worried, so worried." He spoke up. "There was blood and you passed out; I thought the worst. Don't scare me like that again." Aura grew wide eyed at this, feeling tears pouring down her cheeks as she hugged Yusei tightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whimpered.

"We were all worried." Akiza corrected Yusei. Then she added. "But you being worried the most makes complete sense Yusei."

"I'm so sorry everyone… I'm really sorry..." Aura hiccupped.

"Aura it's ok." Toru began.

"No it's not ok! I…I wanted to protect you guys, but when really I was too scared and all because of a trauma..." Aura choked out. Yusei patted Aura's left shoulder in reassurance. A small smile on his lips.

"It's alright now Aura." Yusei told her.

"I'm just so sorry for being such an idiot and not realizing it sooner." Aura sniffed.

"It's alright Aura. We wouldn't hold that against you." Luna said with a gentle look.

"H-Heh...Jack might say otherwise." Aura said with a weak chuckle. After she said that, Yusei, Akiza, and Crow turned to face Jack, who wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Right, Jack?" Crow asked his Foster Brother. Jack nearly jumped backwards at Crow's words.

"Huh? Oh. No I wouldn't." Jack spoke the last sentence softly. "I won't hold it against Aura."

"Oh come on Jack. I won't blame you if you do. After all, you were mad and had every right." Aura replied with a small smile. However, the next thing Jack said surprised everyone.

"You're wrong, Aura." Jack remarked. "I had no right to be angry at you. I..I said horribles thing your face… On the day Yusei and Akiza defeated Primo… I… The guilt and regret for saying those things had begun to consume me….. Consume me to the point that I was unfocused, or not paying attention…" He felt his hands trembling as he continued to speak. Akiza, Yusei, and Crow's mouths slowly began to open in surprise. "I...I felt I could not take back what I said that day… And whenever I felt that I had an opportunity to tell you sorry, I blew it off." He paused again, trying to keep his trembling hands in check. "What I'm trying to say Aura is...I'm sorry. Truly, I am." By this point, Akiza, Crow, Yusei, Leo, and Luna's mouth were wide open in utter surprise/shock. Toru and Sect were gaping, while Aura and Misaki looked stunned.

"Jack…" Aura began, before giving a kind smile and patted his arm. "Well, I do forgive you Jack. I did had it coming for being a complete idiot. So it's ok."

"Well, if you're sure." Jack spoke as his lips formed a small smile.

"Wow. Never thought Jack would actually put his pride aside to apologize to someone." Crow snickered. Jack glared at Crow, then it vanished and turned into a sly smile.

"Quiet Crow." Jack told him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Aura." The others turned around, surprised to see Alicia at the door.

"Alicia." Aura blinked, stunned.

"Hey." Akiza smiled. Crow and Yusei glanced at each other, then back at Alicia.

"So you're Akiza's Clone, eh?" Crow questioned. "Gotta say, quite impressive you were able to fool us that time." He chuckles, but Alicia lowered her head slightly.

"That's something I'm not proud of…" She spoke softly.

"It's alright." Yusei told her. Jack narrowed his violet eyes at Alicia, but didn't say anything.

"A real life clone? So cool!" Leo grinned. Luna made an exasperated noise at Leo's words.

"It's cool I'll admit Leo." Luna told her brother, then she frowned. "But even so, she fooled you guys. I was the only other one that knew who she really was." Alicia glanced at Luna, but didn't say anything. She then turned back to the others.

"You guys are really okay with me...being around?" Alicia asked softly, uncertainty within her voice. "I mean...after all the trouble I caused you lot… Maybe it's best that I just leave…" She turned to walk away, but Jack's next words stopped her.

"You do that." Jack retorted somewhat harshly. He then strided over towards her, which made her released a small yelp. Jack raised his right leg and sweeped her; thus making her fall to the ground. "You can leave, after I teach you not to impersonate my friends." He paused, then added. "I may not be a Crimson Dragon expert like Aura is, but I'm fairly certain it's not happy about your existence. And neither am I! In fact, you shouldn't exist at all!" He then lifted her off the ground so she was standing upright. "I can't psychically beat you up without going to prison, so the only I'll feel satisfaction for crushing you into the ground is by dueling you!" He threw her so she slid across the floor. She keeped her balance, however. At the mention of the word "duel", her hands began to tremble.

What's wrong with me? She thought. I dueled Andre in Akiza's place during the Qualifying Round of the WRGP without this happening.

"Well?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Jack, her hands still trembling. "Are you going to accept my challenge? Or are you going to just stand there?" Alicia opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"Jack stop!" Jack turned to face the one who spoke. Akiza Izinski.

"What do you want Akiza?" Jack demanded. He then shook his head and continued before Akiza could retort to his question. "You know what, I don't care what you have to say. I'm dueling her, whether you like it or not!" At Jack's words, both Crow and Yusei looked at each other with the "What's wrong with Jack?" facial expression. Even Leo and Luna glanced over at each other with the same look Yusei and Crow were doing.

"Jack quit while you're ahead. If I haven't killed her, then there's no point in you dueling her." Aura frowned.

"You mean you didn't try to kill her?" Toru questioned.

"Oh no I did. And was close too. I would have succeed had Akiza not stopped me." Aura sighed. Akiza smiled lightly at Aura's words, however, she frowned when she noticed that Jack wasn't barely paying attention to Aura's words at the moment.

"It's not your decision right now Aura." Jack retorted. "It's Akiza's Clone's decision."

"I…" Alicia began, her hands continuing to tremble. She eventually clutched them; thus slowing there trembling. "I...accept, Jack Atlas." At her words, Jack smirked.

"Alicia, no!" Akiza pleaded. Alicia glanced over at Akiza, a small smile on her lips.

"It's fine Akiza." Alicia told her. Akiza shook her head, saying that "No, it's not okay!".

"Good." Jack remarked.

"Well, you 2 can't duel in here." Crow retorted. Jack glared over at Crow as if saying "I know that, you dimwit!"

"Let him get his anger out." Yusei remarked. "If dueling her is best way to do so, then let him."

"Even if he kills her?" Akiza questioned, worry/concern within her voice. Yusei had no words to respond to Akiza's question.

Akiza and Aura are right. Yusei thought. If Jack is intending to kill her, then we have to stop him. Then again, if Jack dueling Alicia is the only way for him to see past that incident, then I have to let him do so.

"We'll do this outside the hospital in its garden area." Jack retorted. "Fine with you Clone?" Alicia nodded slowly/shakily.

"Y-Yes..." Alicia stammered softly. "I-I'm fine with that."

"Jack this is unnecessary. Stop before you cause some damage!" Aura scowled. Crow and Yusei glanced at each other, then turned to face Aura.

"Eheh… Well you see-" Crow began, but Yusei interjected; thus cutting him off.

"To put it simply Aura, Jack...doesn't exactly forgive easily." Yusei chimed in. "To a certain extent. I guess it's his overprotective nature regarding us kicking in. Again." He paused before adding. "Stopping him when in this mode of his is impossible. Trust me when I say that me and Crow have tried several times in the past. It doesn't exactly work."

"Plus he feels that...Alicia being forgiven so easily, least to him, feels out of place and that she should have some form of...justice…" Crow muttered. "Whatever the hell Jack's definition of "justice" is."

"Enough talk. Let's go." Jack scowled, leaving the room. Alicia nodded; thus following him. After the 2 of them left, Akiza strided out of the room, she stopped at the doorway's threshold before turning around to face the others.

"Come on." She told them. "Let's go to the room that allows you to look outside and into the garden area."

"Think you can stand Aura?" Toru asked. Aura nodded; getting out of bed, but felt slightly woozy. Crow held her to help.

"Thanks Crow." She said with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome Aura." Crow replied.

"Let's go." Yusei told them as Akiza strided ahead of them.

After walking for about 5-10 minutes, the group reached the room Akiza was talking about. It was large in size, followed up by a few windows throughout the room. There were some other patients within the room, but they didn't pay attention to the group. Through the furthest window of the room, the group can see both Jack and Alicia standing outside on the walkway in the grass area between the hospital and the garden. Akiza approached the window and opened it enough so that both Jack and Alicia's voices could be heard.

"I'll be sure to make this quick and painful for you." Jack remarked as he cracked his knuckles. Alicia didn't say anything; thus allowing Jack to continue. "But because I'm a good sport, I'll let you go first."

"Eheh… You just want to see what deck I'm using to prove something, right?" Alicia questioned.

"You could say that." Jack retorted coldly. He raised his right hand and pointed at Alicia with his right hand's index finger. "Aura may have forgiven you because of Akiza's influence, but I don't forgive those easily that harm my friends! Directly or indirectly! Now take your turn!"

"It wasn't really Akiza's influence. She just wouldn't let me kill her." Aura deadpanned.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Akiza frowned.

"Hey I like to get my facts straightened out." Aura shrugged.

"Oooh! I wonder what deck Alicia uses!" Leo grinned. He then rubbed his head after Luna smacked him. He turned to face his sister with a frown on his face. "What?"

"It's probably the same deck she used against Andre Leo." Luna scowled.

"You don't know that!" Leo shot back.

"We'll just have to see." Toru remarked. The group watched through the now open window to see Alicia place her right hand on top of her Deck.

"If you insist on me going first, then I will!" Alicia spoke. "My turn Jack, draw!" (Alicia's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.) Alicia looked at the card she drew, along with the rest of her hand. She then pulled a card out of her hand and revealed it. "I activate the Spell card, Reinforcement of the Army. With this, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected out of her Deck; thus she took it and added it to her hand. "I choose to add the Level 4 Elemental HERO Solid Soldier!"

"Elemental HERO?" Sect blinked, surprised.

"Oh; a Jaden Yuki classic." Toru grinned.

"So it's a HERO deck." Aura remarked.

"So this is her true real deck." Akiza noted. "Wonder what she'll do next."

"We're about to find out." Yusei remarked as Alicia Normal Summoned Solid Soldier, which was a rock-armored warrior. After it was Normal Summoned, it glowed a bright brown.

"Solid Soldier effect!" Alicia announced. "See, when this guy is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower HERO monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Destiny HERO - Drildark!" A warrior with drills for arms appeared next to Solid Soldier. (Destiny HERO - Drilldark, Level 4 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK: 1600/1200. Alicia's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.) "Drilldark effect! When he's Normal or Special Summoned, I can can Special Summon 1 Destiny HERO monster from my hand, so long as its ATK is less than or equal to Drilldark's! Come! Destiny HERO - Drawguy!" A blue armored warrior appeared next to Drilldark. (Destiny HERO - Drawguy, Level 4 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/800. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa! 3 monsters already!" Leo gaped.

"Destiny HERO - Drawguy effect!" Alicia continued. "When he's Special Summoned, we each draw 1 card!" Jack grunted at her words, but drew a card from his Deck, as did Alicia.

"It's a HERO Deck no doubt. But it looks like it leans more on Destiny HEROes." Aura hummed. Alicia then pulled another card from her hand.

"I activate the Spell card, Graceful Charity!" Alicia announced. "Now I draw 3 cards, then discard 2!" She drew 3 more cards, then discarded Destiny HEROes Malicious and Disk Commander. (Alicia's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.) "I now play the Spell card Foolish Burial to send Destiny HERO - Dreamer to my Graveyard!"

"Do whatever you like, it won't matter once my turn comes." Jack frowned.

"Are you sure about that?" Alicia questioned.

"What?" Alicia pulled another card from her hand and revealed it. Jack's violet eyes widened slightly at the sight of the card.

"I activate the Spell card, Polymerization!" Alicia declared. "With this, I fuse my Drawguy with my Drilldark!" A Fusion Portal appeared above her as both monsters turned into red and blue energy; thus she began to chant. "Two heroes drilling the bedrock of destiny. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" And out of the Fusion Portal came forth the purple armored Destiny HERO. A red D symbol for the Destiny HEROes present on the top of its head. (Destiny HERO - Dystopia, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.)

"A Fusion monster?!" Jack gaped. "I don't recall Destiny HEROes having such power!" He paused, then added. "Well, except for Destiny End Dragoon. But no one really remembers him."

"So cool!" Leo fanaticed.

"A Destiny HERO Fusion. Now I seen everything." Toru grinned.

"So instead of Synchro Summoning, she Fusion Summoned instead." Aura hummed. Alicia pulled a card out of her Graveyard and revealed it to be Destiny HERO - Malicious.

"Malicious effect!" Alicia declared. "I banish him from my Graveyard to Special Summon another copy of itself from my Deck!"

"What?" Why not Dystopia's effect?" Jack questioned.

"I'm getting to that." Alicia replied. "But first, Malicious!" Alicia grabbed the ejected card and placed it onto her Duel Disk. A muscular winged warrior appeared next to Solid Soldier. (Destiny HERO - Malicious, Level 6 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.) Alicia glanced over at Akiza, then back to Jack.

"Time to show you something far beyond Fusion Summoning!" Alicia revealed as she raised her right arm upwards. "Come forth the circuit of destiny!" A dark blue circuit appeared in front of her. At Alicia's declaration, Akiza gaped.

"Can it be?!"

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Warrior monsters! I set Dystopia and Solid Soldier into the Link Markers!" The Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the dark blue circuit glowed a bright red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Xtra HERO Crossguy!" Out of the circuit came forth a dark red armored warrior, an X symbol on his armored chest. (Xtra HERO Crossguy, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR. ATK: 1600. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia/Jack's LP: 4000.)

"What the?!" Leo, Luna and Sect gaped.

"What just happened?!" Toru demanded.

"Link Summon?!" Aura grew wide eyed, shocked.

"What the hell is this Link Summon?!" Jack demanded. "That has to be against the rules!"

"Wrong!" Alicia retorted. "It's perfectly legal! My duel disk registered it!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Jack shot back. At Jack's words, Alicia's lips formed a sly smile.

"Oh I think it does." Alicia remarked. "If what you say is true Jack, then how come my Orgin's Duel Disk accepted its data when she defeated Allison, one of Akiza's former friends?" At once, everyone looked at Akiza; shocked by this. Akiza rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Eheheh… Forgot to tell you lot?" Akiza spoke awkwardly.

"Darn it Akiza." Aura muttered, rubbing her temple.

"Xtra HERO Crossguy effect!" Alicia announced. "When he's Link Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Destiny HERO from my Graveyard! Resurrect Dystopia!" The Fusion monster re-emerged onto the field. Once it did, Alicia thrusted her right hand forward. "Dystopia effect! When he's Special Summoned, I can inflict damage to you equal to the ATK of 1 Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO monster in my Graveyard! I choose Drawguy of course!" A ghostly form of Drawguy appeared next to Dystopia. "Take this, Jack!" The ghostly form of Drawguy got punched by Dystopia and towards Jack. The blast connected; thus making Jack slid backwards a little bit. (Jack's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.)

"Kuh…!" Jack grunted as he dusted his clothes off. Then his expression hardened. "Seriously? That's it? Please!"

"My turn isn't over yet if that's what you mean!" Alicia retorted. "Xtra HERO Crossguy's additional effect! I Tribute Malicious to add a HERO monster with a different name from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected out of her Deck and she revealed it. "I choose to add Destiny HERO - Dynatag to my hand!" She then grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 face-down cards. You're up, Jack." (Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.) Jack placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"That's what you call a turn? Ha!" Jack scoffed. "Let me show you a real turn! Draw!" (Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 7 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.) When Jack spoke "Let me show you a real turn!", Alicia flinched. But she quickly regained her composure and pulled a card out of her Graveyard and revealed it to be Drawguy.

"Drawguy effect!" Alicia announced. "During the next Standby Phase after it was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! Resurrect, Drawguy!" The blue warrior revived onto her field. "And just like last time, we each draw 1 card! But if he leaves the field again, he's banished!"

"Fine by me!" Jack remarked. "Keep letting me draw! I don't really care!" (Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 8 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.) Jack observed his hand and he smirked. "Just the hand I need to completely obliterate you in this duel! I Normal Summon Red Resonator from my hand!" A red fiend monster appeared onto Jack's field. (Red Resonator, Level 2 FIRE Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 7 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.) " Red Resonator's effect! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come! Wandering King Wildwind!" A fiend wearing a green cloak appeared next to Red Resonator. (Wandering King Wildwind, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1300. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.) Jack raised his right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 4 Wandering King Wildwind!" Both monsters turned into white stars that totaled Level 6. Just like Alicia, Jack began to chant. "The star of doom comes to judge all living things. Synchro Summon! Level 6! Fly, Red Rising Dragon!" A red burning hot dragon appeared onto Jack's field. (Red Rising Dragon, Level 6 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2400.)

"Red Rising Dragon…" Alicia spoke softly.

"Red Rising Dragon effect!" Jack declared. "With it, I revive 1 Resonator Tuner monster from my Graveyard!"

"But you only have 1!" Alicia pointed out before her eyes widened slightly. "Which means-!"

"Yes! I revive Red Resonator so I can use its 2nd effect!" Jack finished. The red fiend re-emerged onto the field. "Now for its 2nd effect! If he's Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field and gain LP equal to its ATK!"

"What?!"

"I choose Dystopia!" Jack grinned. "So now, I gain 2800 LP!" Jack's body glowed green as his LP rose. (Jack's LP: 2400 + 2800 = 5200. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 5200.)

"5200 LP? Jack ain't messing around." Crow frowned as Jack raised his right upwards.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 6 Red Rising Dragon!" Jack announced. Both monsters turned into white stars that totaled the Level 8. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dark red and black scaled dragon appeared onto Jack's field with a roar. (Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2000. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 5200.) Upon seeing Red Dragon Archfiend, Alicia's hazel eyes began to twitch and her breathing began to slowly pick up in speed, but it was unnoticeable.

That monster… Alicia thought. It looks like…...

"I Special Summon Red Nova from my hand since I have a Level 8 or higher Dragon-type Synchro monster on my field, followed up by Creation Resonator since I control a Level 8 or higher Synchro monster!" Jack's words snapped Alicia out of her thoughts and brought her attention back to the duel at hand. A hellish fairy and a heavenly fiend emerged onto the board on either side of Red Dragon Archfiend. (Creation Resonator, Level 3 WIND Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 800/600. Red Nova, Level 1 FIRE Fairy-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 5200.)

"...He has 2 Tuners out now." Misaki frowned.

"Oi Jack. This is going overkill." Aura began, paling.

"Something tells me he doesn't care." Akiza frowned, her face also paling slightly. Even Yusei's face began to pale slightly as well.

"Time to meet your punishment!" Jack declared as he raised his right arm upwards. "I Double Tune my Level 1 Red Nova with my Level 3 Creation Resonator and my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" All 3 monsters turned into 3 fiery rings, there white stars totaled Level 12. "The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" Out of the burning red hot Synchro Portal came forth the mighty devil dragon. (Red Nova Dragon, Level 12 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 5500 (originally 3500)/3000. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 5200.) Alicia took a few shaking steps backwards.

"Red Nova Dragon…" She spoke softly.

"I'm not done yet! I now activate Soul Charge! I pay 500 LP x the number of monsters I'm reviving! I pay 1000 LP to revive Red Dragon Archfiend, and Creation Resonator!" Both monsters returned to the field. "However, none of these Special Summoned monsters via Soul Charge can attack this turn. Heh...not like that matters…" Jack grunted as his LP dropped to 4200. (Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4200.)

"I activate my Trap card, Half Unbreak!" Alicia called out. "I target my Dystopia for this! Now he can't be destroyed by battle and any damage I take involving him is halved!" A barrier formed around the Fusion monster. Jack just shrugged, as if saying "Whatevers" as he Special Summoned Synkron Resonator from his hand.

"Don't tell me…! Is he?!" Crow gaped.

"He is." Yusei frowned. Jack raised his right arm upwards.

"I Double Tune my 3 monsters again!" Jack declared. Just like last time, all 3 monsters turned into white stars that totaled 12. Red hot rings that symbolized the Synchro Portal appeared again. "Aloof, God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Synchro Summon! Level 12! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Out of the red hot synchro rings came forth the 2nd devilish dragon. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, Level 12 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4200.)

"Two Double Tunings?!" Leo gaped. Alicia took several steps back. So many in fact, that she tripped over her own feet and landed on the ground. Her facial expression filled with utmost horror at the sight of the 2 devil dragons.

Those 2 dragons…. Alicia thought. They look like….. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images in her head, but she couldn't no matter how she tried. They…...look like Thought Ruler Archfiend and Overmind Archfiend…. 2 of Sayer's really powerful Synchro monsters…. She looked up at Jack. But instead of seeing Jack, she saw Sayer, along with those 2 Synchro monsters before her. Upon seeing them, her breath began to pick up. Memories of what she had gone through with that madman played back in her mind over and over again.

"Come on!" Sayer screamed. "Finish me off! It's your turn!"

"I…...end my turn…" Young Alicia, or rather, young Akiza Izinski clone spoke softly. Then she felt psychic power blast her. She screamed in agony.

"You idiot!" Sayer screeched. "You're not supposed to show mercy to anyone! Not to me, and ESPECIALLY NOT to your enemies!" He stopped for a brief moment, then he screamed again. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A WEAKNESS SUCH AS THIS?!" He then shocked her with another wave of psychic energy and she screamed again. "Try again you worthless piece of garbage! I WON'T accept you having this weakness! Now you will either take your damn turn, or I'll MAKE you take it!" Young Alicia rose from the floor shakily after Sayer shocked her for like the 30th or so time that day. She honestly couldn't remember. She had been dueling him for so long that she forgot what time it was.

"P-Please….. Stop….!" Young Alicia pleaded. She then screamed again and fell to the ground face-first after getting shocked again.

"GET THAT STUPID THOUGHT OF MERCY OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Sayer screamed almost at the top of his lungs. He then gestured to his 2 monsters, they nodded, then leapt towards the fallen young clone and lifted her up so she was standing, then Sayer continued to shock her; thus causing her to scream again. "Do you know how many clones I've gone through already?! HUNDREDS! And you're the only clone so far to actually learn Duel Monsters quite quickly. The others were absolute pieces of garbage that I just killed them!" He paused before striding up to her and grabbing her by the shirt and lifted her up; thus both his monsters let her go. "I hope I don't have to do the same to you…" He then threw her across the room and she slammed into the wall on the far end of the room; thus slumping down to the ground; unconscious. Sayer turned and began to walk back over to his spot on the duel field. "You know…...perhaps the issue is not you directly…...but it's the memories of Akiza betraying me and Arcadia that is holding you back from becoming the very assassin I need to ensure that Yusei Fudo, along his other petty friends, including that traitor Akiza, no longer interfere in my plans…" He turned around and noticed her slowly getting up. "Ah good…..you can stand… Now come at me! NOW!"

"I-I-I…." Young Alicia stuttered. Sayer rolled his eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, just draw your damn card!" He snarled as he shocked her again. She screamed, then proceeded to draw her card for her turn in a submissive state.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, attack Xtra HERO Crossguy!" Alicia snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see the devil dragon attack her Link monster. She shakily moved her hand over to Dynatag's card.

"I-I activate the effect of Dynatag in my hand!" Alicia called out in a stuttering tone. "By discarding it, I don't take the battle damage, then both of us are dealt 1000 damage!"

"Fine!" Jack snapped. "My attack still goes through, as does King Calamity's effect! Now you take an additional 1600 damage!" Dynatag created an explosion on the field, followed by Crossguy's explosion. Both Alicia and Jack shielded themselves with their arms from the damage. (Alicia's LP: 4000 - 1000 - 1600 = 1400. Jack's LP: 4200 - 1000 = 3200. Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 1400. Jack's LP: 3200.) Jack then thrusted his right hand forward. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Dystopia! I know it's safe from battle destruction, but you still take the damage! Burning Soul!" Red Nova Dragon turned into a flaming dragon and flew right into the barrier from Half Unbreak. Even though he bounced back from it, the shock-wave from the attack made Alicia go flying. She then landed on her back several feet away from her initial starting point. (Alicia's LP: 1400 - 1350 = 50. Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 3200.) Jack then declared the end his turn. Alicia began to stand up slowly; her body was trembling. It was trembling so much in fact, that she felt her vision becoming blurry. Or maybe that was due to the blows she just took. Regardless, in front of her, she saw Sayer and his monsters; not Jack and his monsters. She felt her breathing speeding up, she then raised her hands to her head in hopes to stop it so she could see Jack and his monsters instead of Sayer and his monsters. Unfortunately for her, it was too no avail. Her breathing continued to speed up, her slowly widening eyes twitching almost violently, along with showing some form of fear within her eyes.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE!" Alicia heard Sayer scream within her head as she heard her young self being shocked by Sayer's psychic powers. She's been shocked so many times that even now, in the present, she felt herself being shocked by Sayer's psychic powers "FAILURE FAILURE FAILURE!"

"N-No…...I'm….I'm..." Alicia spoke softly to herself.

"FAIL FAILURE FAILURE!" Sayer's voice in her head continued to scream. "I SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED YOU LIKE I DID WITH THE REST OF THOSE WORTHLESS AKIZA IZINSKI CLONES!" Alicia closed her eyes as her body kept shaking violently. Aura grew wide eyed seeing this.

"Oh no.. Jack has to stop now." She said urgently.

"What's up Aura?" Crow asked. "Why does Jack have to stop?"

"I know that look Alicia has; I always have it." Aura paled. "She's having a panic attack!"

"What?!" Akiza paled. "But what would-" Then it hit her. She clenched her fists in anger. "Goddammit Sayer!"

"Jack has to stop! Alicia can't duel like this!" Aura said.

"And do you propose we do that?" Crow asked. Alicia reopened her eyes and she began to speak somewhat fast.

"No…. No!" Alicia cried out. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"WORTHLESS INSECT!" She heard Sayer's voice scream within her head. Alicia then fell to her knees.

"P-Please….. S-Stop it…" Alicia choked out.

"Uh guys, this isn't looking so good." Sect paled.

"Gee ya think?" Crow groaned.

"Jack!" Yusei called out to his Foster Brother. "Stop this duel! Now!" Jack turned to face the window where the others were watching from.

"What do you mean "stop"?" Jack snapped. "Can't you see I'm so close from giving her the punishment she deserves for deceiving us?! Punishment your sister should have given! But she didn't, so I'm making up for it!"

"Idiot!" Akiza snapped. "Can't you see she's having a panic attack?!"

"What? I don't see how that-" Jack stops talking when he notices the state Alicia was in. His violet eyes widened slightly, then added softly. "-...has anything to do with it…"

"Idiot." Aura muttered, rubbing her temple. "Stop the duel now Jack!" Jack turned to face Aura and the others, then back to Alicia, then back to Aura and the others.

"I…" Jack spoke.

"C'mon man! Are you really gonna tell us that your pride will be hurt if you surrender?" Crow questioned.

"...No….." Alicia spoke up softly. "I don't want him to surrender for my safety. He challenged me, I accepted. It'd be wrong of me to obtain a win because of my…..trauma….."

"But you can't duel like this!" Toru argued. Alicia glanced up at the windows where the others were watching from. Her lips formed a small smile.

"You're right, I probably shouldn't be dueling like this." Alicia admitted. "But I want to do this. Just to show Jack here that I'm not what he thought I was. An assassin or something? Ha… That was supposed to be my end goal once my training was done. But it got cut short, so I just because a mingler… Funny how things turn out, huh?" She paused before adding. "So to cut this short, no Toru, no Aura, I'm not gonna let Jack surrender this duel for my safety. I want to continue this duel until the end."

"Alicia…" Akiza spoke softly. Jack lips formed a somewhat pained smile.

"Before you draw for your turn, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the things I said. Before and during the duel." Jack told her. At his words, Alicia laughed lightly; confusing Jack.

"I accept your apology." Alicia told him. "Even though I don't think it's necessary."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I mean that you don't have to apologize to me." Alicia explained. "I appreciate that you did, but it was unnecessary." At this, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not this again….." Jack groaned. "You and Aura are the same in that regard. Saying our apologies aren't necessary. Uh hello? They are necessary!" Alicia laughed lightly at Jack's words.

"Okay okay, you're right." Alicia spoke as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "But in all seriousness, let's get back to the duel!"

"Yeah!" Jack agreed. He then pointed his right index at Alicia. "Give me your full power! I can take it!"

"We shall see Jack!" Alicia retorted. "My turn!" She looked down at her deck, then back up at Jack. "This draw is like a…..DESTINY DRAW!" (Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 3200.) Leo scratched his head in confusion.

"Uhhh…..what just happened?" Leo questioned. "Thing went from rough to rougher, and now smooth. What the actual heck?"

"Just go with it Leo." Luna sighed. Alicia turned the card she drew over slightly so she could see it. She grinned in satisfaction.

"Yus!"

"Hmm?" Jack questioned. Alicia revealed the card she drew; thus Jack's eyes widened in surprise. It was the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" Alicia announced. "With this, I can resurrect any monster in either of our Graveyards to my side of the field!"

"So which monster are you going to bring back?" Jack questioned. "You have several monster options to choose from."

"Alicia could bring back Red Resonator, and gain the most of 5500 LP." Luna noted. "Except that that doesn't exactly help her. Other than giving her more LP of course."

There's only 1 monster I want to bring back. Alicia thought. And it's the monster that'll help me get the victory!

"I choose to Special Summon….Destiny HERO - Disk Commander!" Alicia revealed.

"That was one of the cards you discarded via Graceful Charity!" Jack realized. An armored warrior with CDs on its arms appeared onto Alicia's field. (Destiny HERO - Disk Commander, Level 1 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 300. Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 3200.)

"Disk Commander effect!" Alicia continued. "When he's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Alicia drew her 2 cards; she observed them before smiling. "I activate Polymerization again! This time I fuse Dystopia from my field with Dreamer from my hand!" Both monsters turned into red and blue energies respectively as they flew up and into the Fusion Portal. She then began to chant. "Hero of the world of darkness! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 10! Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!" A yellowed armored warrior appeared onto Alicia's field out of the Fusion Portal. The iconic D symbol on its forehead. (Destiny HERO - Dusktopia, Level 10 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 3200.)

"Another Destiny HERO Fusion!" Sect gaped.

"Wonder what it does." Crow wondered aloud.

"Dukstopia effect!" Alicia announced. "When he's Fusion Summoned, I can Fusion Summon again by using monsters in my hand and/or field!"

"What?!" Jack gaped.

"Double Fusion!" Leo grinned.

"This time I fuse Elemental HERO Shadow Mist in my hand with the Disk Commander on my field!" Alicia revealed. Like last time, the 2 monsters turned into red and blue energy that flew into the Fusion Portal above her; thus she began to chant again. "Hero cloaked by the shadows, step out let your vision be clear! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Vision HERO Adoration!" The dark armored warrior appeared onto Alicia's field next Dusktopia. (Vision HERO Adoration, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 3200.)

"...Now it's a Vision HERO." Misaki remarked.

"She's quite skilled." Crow hummed.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "Wish I could duel her!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Leo." Luna scowled her sibling.

"Vision HERO Adoration effect!" Alicia revealed. "Now I select 1 monster on both our fields. The monster you control has its ATK reduced by the ATK of my targeted monster!"

"What?"

"I select Dusktopia from my field and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity from yours!" Alicia declared. "Because of this, King Calamity loses 3000 ATK!"

"Oh no!" Jack gaped as his monster's ATK reduced to just 1000.

"Now she can beat Calamity!" Sect grinned.

"Battle!" Adoration, attack Calamity!" Alicia declared. The hero leapt forward and used its blades on the armor of its body and slashed the devil dragon several times before it exploded.

"Kuh…!" Jack grunted. (Jack's LP: 3200 - 1800 = 1400. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 1400.)

"I set 1 card to end my turn." Alicia concluded. (Alicia's hand: 0 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 1400.) After she said that, Red Dragon Archfiend resurrected from the Graveyard to Jack's field in ATK mode.

"Hey wait, how did Red Dragon Archfiend come back?" Leo questioned.

"King Calamity's effect." Yusei revealed. "When it's destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster from your Graveyard."

"Oh." Leo spoke. "So that's why Red Dragon Archfiend is back." Jack placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"My turn! Draw!" Jack declared as he drew his next card. (Alicia's hand: 0 cards. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 1400.) He looked at his hand, then he smiled as he thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Jack declared. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Vision HERO Adoration! Absolute Powerforce!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared, then unleashed its attack at the HERO monster.

"The difference in our monsters ATKs is 200. Which means you lose, Alicia!"

"That won't happen!" Alicia countered. "I activate Dusktopia's additional effect! With it, I can target 1 monster on the field. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects! Also! Neither player takes any damage from battles involving it! I choose Adoration for this effect of course!"

"It has that kind of effect?!" Toru gaped.

"Amazing!" Leo grinned. Jack tsked in frustration as his Dragon's attack hit Dukstopia's shield around Vision HERO Adoration.

"Not bad. But not enough to save you!" Jack shot back. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Dusktopia! Burning Soul!" Red Nova Dragon turned into a flaming dragon that began to fly straight towards Dusktopia. It drove right through it and created an explosion on Alicia's side of the field. Jack turned around and began to walk away and towards a side entrance to the hospital. "It's over, Alicia."

"Not yet Atlas!" Upon hearing that, Jack stopped and turned around to see the smoke clearing. Once it did, a monster was present and in front of Dusktopia; forming a shield around Dusktopia. While that surprised Jack, what surprised him beyond that was that Alicia's 50 LP didn't drop to 0.

"What?! How come your LP didn't drop down to 0?!" Jack demanded.

"Destiny HERO - Dreamer's effect!" Alicia revealed. "When a Destiny HERO monster I control is attacked, I can Special Summon this guy from my Graveyard. When I do, that Destiny HERO can't be destroyed by battle and I take 0 damage from that battle."

"Tch….!" Jack grunted. "Fine! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" (Alicia's hand: 0 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 1400.)

"She's stronger than I first thought." Crow noted. "Being able to stop 2 of Jack's attacks like that with ease. Incredible. Not many duelists can do that."

"Goes to show how good she is." Aura remarked with a smile. Toru looked at Aura for a moment.

"Aura no." He told her.

"I didn't say anything." She gaped.

"I know that look! You are not dueling Alicia when you just got yourself in the hospital!" Toru scowled.

"Oh you are no fun." She pouted. Alicia glanced down at her Deck, then back up at Jack.

"Jack." She began.

"Hmm?" The tall blonde questioned.

"This is the last turn." Jack nodded in agreement at Alicia's words.

"Right." He spoke.

"Draw!" Alicia declared. (Alicia's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 1 card. Alicia's LP: 50. Jack's LP: 1400.) As soon as she drew, Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"Trap card open! Ring of Destruction!" Jack declared. "With this, I target 1 monster on the field and destroy it! Then! We both take damage equal to that destroyed monsters ATK!" Jack gestured to Vision HERO Adoration. "I choose Vision HERO Adoration!"

"Don't think so!" Alicia countered. "I activate Dusktopia's effect to protect Vision HERO Adoration!" Dusktopia threw a barrier towards Adoration, however…

"Counter Trap activate!" Jack . "Red Dragon's Roar! With this, I send Red Dragon Archfiend to negate the activation of Dusktopia's effect and destroy it! Then I draw 1 card!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jack, but that's not happening!" Alicia countered as she gestured to her set card. "Counter Trap! Solemn Judgement!"

"What?!"

"I pay half my LP to negate the Summon of a monster(s), or to negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card and destroy it!" Alicia explained. "In this case, I'm negating the activation of your Red Obliterate!" Solemn Judgement flashes brightly before Jack's Counter Trap Card shattered. (Alicia's LP: 50/2 = 25. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 1 card. Alicia's LP: 25. Jack's LP: 1400.) Despite Red Obliterate being negated, Jack still lost his Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Amazing!" Akiza smiled. "She countered Jack's counter that countered her counter!"

"Wut? Speak slowly!" Leo pouted. Luna's lips formed a small smile at the back n' forth action between Jack and Alicia.

"Alicia's quite strong." Luna remarked.

"Yeah." Crow agreed. "Shame that she can't be on a Team though."

"I don't think she'd want to be on one even if we asked." Akiza remarked.

"Fair enough." Crow nodded in agreement. They watched as Dusktopia's effect resolved and protected Adoration. Alicia then pulled another card out of her Graveyard.

"I activate Dynatag's effect!" Alicia revealed. "By banishing him from my Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of 1 Destiny HERO monster I control by 1000! I choose Dusktopia!" Dusktopia glowed red as its ATK rose to 4000.

"Impressive!" Jack noted before he frowned. "But not enough to defeat Red Nova Dragon!"

"Not yet, but soon!" Alicia grinned. "I activate Adoration's effect again! I target Dusktopia and Red Nova Dragon for this! Now your Red Nova Dragon loses 4000 ATK!" Red Nova Dragon howled as its ATK dropped to a mere 1500.

"It's now weak enough for either of Alicia's monsters to destroy it!" Leo noted.

"On top of all that, even if Jack uses the effect of his Red Nova Dragon, he still loses the duel." Luna added.

"Battle!" Alicia declared. "Vision HERO Adoration, attack Red Nova Dragon!" The monster leapt forward once again; slashing Red Nova Dragon several times before the dragon cried out and exploded. The shock-wave from the explosion pushed Jack backwards a few feet. (Jack's LP: 1400 - 1300 = 100. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Jack's hand: 1 card. Alicia's LP: 25. Jack's LP: 100.)

"Jack's down to 100 LP!" Sect replied.

"...One more hit." Misaki remarked.

"Battle! Dusktopia, direct attack!" Alicia declared. Dusktopia followed Alicia's order and leapt forward and hit Jack with his right fist.

"Gah!" Jack cried out before sliding backwards. (Jack's LP: 100 - 4000 = 0.)

"She won!" Sect grinned.

"Yes she did." Akiza smiled. Leo and Crow had their mouths agape in surprise; Yusei just smiled lightly. Aura gave a small smile, impressed as they watched Alicia walk towards Jack and the two coming back inside.

"So I take it that will do Jack?" Aura asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Jack spoke. "Sorry that I was being a moody snob."

"That's what happens when you date someone like Carly." Crow laughed. Jack gave Crow a warning glare, then turned back to Aura.

"So what now? Head back to your hospital room?" Jack questioned. Before Aura could answer though...

"Aura!" They turned around and Aura yelped as she was knocked over by a group of children practically being dog piled on.

"K-Kids? What are you doing here?" Aura questioned, surprised.

"That'd be because of me." Martha spoke up as she approached the group.

"Martha?!" Crow, Jack and Yusei gaped in surprise. Martha turned to face Jack, Crow and Yusei; she smiled at them.

"Hey Yusei, Jack, Crow." She greeted the 3. She then turned to the children that had dog piled Aura and she frowned. "Kids, get off of Aura please."

"Right Martha." They voiced, getting off Aura. Toru helped Aura stand up as she kneeled in front of the kids who still looked at her, worried.

"Are you alright though Aura?" Hikari asked.

"When we saw you passed out, we thought you were hurt really bad." Ginga added.

"Oh I'm sorry to have worried you guys." Aura said softly. "I just got hurt really bad on my head, but I'll be alright soon."

"You promise?" Koroko asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Aura assured them with a smile. "Tell you what. Once I get out of the hospital, why not I take you kids out for some fun."

"Really?!" They asked excitedly.

"Of course." She grinned. The kids cheered, hugging her happily as she hugged them with a motherly smile.

"Don't forget about me." Crow chimed in with a grin on his face.

"They would never forget you Crow." Aura smiled. "Right kids?"

"Right!" The kids spoke smiling. The kids then looked at Crow having thoughtful looks. "Hey Crow." Daichi spoke. "When are you going on a date with Aura?" Aura choked, blushing dark red by the question; quickly standing up.

"Ok! Why not you kids come with me back to my room." She quickly said. The kids looked surprised and confused as Aura led them away down the hall. As Aura led the kids away, Crow's face was a dark red and Akiza, Jack, Yusei, and even Martha, were laughing.

"What was that you said Crow?" Jack snickered. "That I'm the moody one cause of Carly? Haha! I think you'll be the moody one if you start dating Aura."

"Shut up Jack!" Crow snapped.

"Alright you 2, that's enough." Martha told them in a scolding manner. Both Jack and Crow say "Yes Martha.", which made Yusei and Akiza laugh. Toru and Sect were leaning on one another, laughing their sides out as Misaki looked amused; glancing at Crow.

"...So, when are you going to ask her out?" She asked. This made Toru and Sect laugh harder, so hard in fact that they fell to the floor; Crow blushing even darker.

Jack Atlas (OC Cards):

Red Dragon's Roar, type: Counter Trap. Effect: When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: Send 1 face-up "Red" monster you control to the Graveyard, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then draw 1 card. If you control a Level 8 or higher "Red" monster, you can activate this card the turn it was Set.

 **0713MM: And that's it! Chapter 50 is finished!^^ Not certain if you guys guessed Alicia Ruin (Akiza Izinski's Clone) would be dueling Jack Atlas in this chapter. If you did, kudos to you cause you guessed right! And yeah, the others did seems to forgive Alicia too quickly for her stunt in the** **Qualifying** **Round of the WRGP. So to make up for that, we have this duel! Like I said in Chapter 49's outro, Chapter 47 was SUPPOSED to be Aura Fudo vs. Alicia Ruin instead. So instead, we have this! I might do an alternative Chapter 47 as an extra at some point. (Meaning Alicia Ruin would be dueling Aura Fudo instead.) I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Oh, and just about 2 Chapters away from Team 5Ds vs Team Future Speed! Winner faces Team New World in the finals!**


	51. Chapter 51

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 51st chapter of my 5Ds fanfic! Now I'll say this in advance: I am so sorry that this chapter ie extremely short. I do not own Aura Fudo, nor 5Ds and its characters. I just own this fanfic.**

Chapter 51

Crow was walking to Toru's garage, slightly nervous. He took a deep breath before opening the door, seeing Toru and Sect polishing the D-Wheels, while Misaki was typing on the computer. Sect looked up.

"Oh hey Crow!" He grinned, making the other two look up.

"Hey guys. Is Aura here?" Crow asked.

"No. She's at therapy." Toru replied. After her stay at the hospital, Aura decided to see a therapist for her trauma and emotional problems having found a therapist she liked.

"Ok good. Cause I need to ask you guys for advice." Crow said.

"Advice?" Toru asked surprised.

"...What on?" Misaki asked. Crow rubbed his neck nervously.

"On… How to ask Aura out and where to take her." He admitted. The 3 blinked, surprised before Toru and Sect grinned and Misaki smirked.

"So you're finally gonna ask her out." Toru remarked.

"...About time." Misaki replied.

"Yeah yeah." Crow grumbled, blushing.

"Well when it comes to asking Aura out, just be straightforward with her. She's not one for subtlety." Toru told him.

"That's for sure." Sect grinned.

"Ok, but what about where to take her?" Crow asked. That question had the three thinking for a moment.

"...The garden." Misaki spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Take her to the City's botanic garden." Toru grinned.

"The garden?" Crow blinked, surprised.

"Sis loves nature. Plants, flowers, she loves it." Sect told him.

"Since we lived in a barren wasteland, we hardly find any nature life like here." Toru added. "It's the perfect place for you to take Aura." Crow had a thoughtful look as the garage door opened, Aura walking in.

"Hey guys I'm-! Oh hey Crow." She spoke, surprised.

"Hey Aura." Crow greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh uhhh….." Crow began.

"That's our cue to go." Toru said with a grin on his face.

"Yup!" Sect grinned. Aura blinked, surprised, watching her teammates leaving the garage ; leaving the two alone.

"Uh ok? That was odd." She remarked, looking at Crow. "Did you needed something?" Crow rubbed his neck, blushing.

"Well see, I was wondering if you'd want to go out somewhere. Just the 2 of us." He said. She blinked, her cheeks flushing pink.

"When you say the 2 of us, you mean like…a date?" She squeaked. Crow nodded, blushing.

"Y-Yes…" Crow spoke softly. She looked stunned, fiddling with her locket before giving a happy smile. Her face still flushed pink.

"Yeah. I'd love to Crow." She said. He blinked, but grinned relieved as Toru, Misaki, and Sect secretly watched them; smiling.

"Alright explain why are we doing this?" The group were at Fountain Plaza, watching Crow as he stood by the fountain looking slightly nervous as Leo asked them.

"Hey, this is to make sure this date goes well." Toru told him.

"And by "going well", you mean ruin it at the last possible second." Akiza frowned deeply.

"Hey. I'm not that cruel." Toru countered.

"Somehow I doubt that regarding others dating." Akiza crossed her arms.

"You do realize your Mom, Misty, and Sis spied on you and Yusei on your first date, right?" Sect deadpanned. Akiza rolled her eyes at Sect's words.

"Yes yes, I know." Akiza grumbled.

"...Call this payback." Misaki replied to her.

"Fair enough Misaki." Akiza spoke.

"Crow! Sorry if I'm late." They looked and everyone, minus Toru and Misaki, gaped seeing Aura who wore a soft blue blouse, ankle length white skirt, a gray cardigan, and gray boots. She didn't wear her ribbon or hat. Only her locket as she walked to Crow with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Aura." Crow told her.

"That's good." She said, relieved, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was still getting ready. I'm not used to wearing stuff like this. I probably look a bit weird."

"No you don't." Crow told her. "You look great." She flushed, surprised, but smiled.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled, holding out his hand to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She took his hand happily nodding.

"Yeah let's." She replied.

The 2 walked as the others watched.

"Wow. Sis looked really pretty." Sect spoke in awe.

"Crow is a lucky guy." Toru chuckled.

"So where are we going? You never told me." Aura asked Crow, curiosity in her voice.

"It's a surprise." Crow smiled. Aura gave an amused look in regards to Crow's words as they walked. "Ok close your eyes." She looked at him before chuckling as she closed her eyes; letting him lead her.

"Ok open your eyes." He told her. She did so and gasped seeing the botanic garden in front of them.

"Oh my…" She began, awed.

"I asked Toru and Misaki for advice where to take you. And since you always liked nature they, suggested here." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I hope this is ok."

"Oh Crow it's wonderful! Thank you so much." She smiled, hugging him happily. He smiled; relieved as he hugged back.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

"I love this. Come on, let's check it out." She said excitedly as she took his hand. The 2 walked around the garden, taking in the many flowers that grew in the garden before they decided to rest by a weeping willow tree. The 2 sat behind it her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I never thought I'd be this lucky." She admitted softly.

"What do you mean, Aura?" Crow questioned.

"I…I did a lot of bad things for so long... I always felt like I didn't deserve the good things in life." She replied softly. "Like I didn't deserve the light. Only cold darkness."

"That's what Martha calls self-guilt." Crow remarked. "But you don't have to have self-guilt anymore. You have us. Besides, we aren't gonna hate on you for stuff you did in the past. That's what the past is for. You move on from your errors and keep going. I know how hard it is, but you just have to keep going. No matter how many times life decides to say "screw you" to your face." He paused before adding. "I mean, look at me, Jack, and Yusei. We all grew up with a tough life. Yet, look how we turned out. Life couldn't keep up with us fighting onwards,despite the odds highly against us."

"Crow…" Aura whispered softly.

"So don't let all that horrible stuff you did in your past define you." Crow added. "It's what you do in the here and now that defines who you really are." She couldn't help but tear up a little; giving a watery chuckle.

"You're too good for me Crow." She told him.

"Hey, I learned this stuff from Martha." Crow grinned. She giggled as she reached to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you so much Crow. I am so grateful you're in my life you and the others." She smiled.

"And I'm glad you're grateful." Crow retorted. She chuckled as he took her hand in his as she leaned up; the 2 kissing gently.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Leo shrieked.

"Leo!" Toru hissed. Aura and Crow jumped back, shocked as she looked at a bush. She touched her marked arm and sighed.

"Seriously guys?" She demanded.

"Hey, not my idea of a "fun time"." Akiza spoke as she came out from behind the bush. She gestured to Toru. "It was his idea."

"Toru!" Aura hissed flushing.

"Hey I am much as your brother as Yusei. I have to make sure Crow treats you right." Toru stated.

"I already knew Crow would treat her right." Yusei remarked. He frowned at Toru. "You just wouldn't buy my words when I told you."

"I like to see to believe." Toru replied, before turning to Leo. "And way to ruin the moment Leo."

"Me?!" Leo gaped before he pointed his right index finger at Toru somewhat accusingly. "It was _you_ who made us come here to "see that Crow treated Aura right"!"

"Yet you did yell first." Sect reminded.

"*sigh* It doesn't really matter who yelled first." Luna spoke. "Toru still wanted us to come." She paused and shook her head. "No. More like _forced us_ to come." She glanced at Jack. "You pulled Jack away from his time with Carly for this."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed before he paused and playfully glared at Luna. "Hey!" Aura couldn't help but happily laugh, leaning on Crow.

"This is my life. And I wouldn't change a thing." She smiled, kissing Crow's cheek.


	52. Chapter 52

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now welcome you back to my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (Revised my way) fanfic! In this chapter, its the first duel of the 2nd semi-final match; Jack Atlas vs. Misaki. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood Fudo. Chapter start!**

Chapter 52

"Our last semi-final opponent will be Team Future Speed." Bruno frowned, typing on the computer at their station within the stadium. "No doubt our toughest opponents yet."

"Yeah." Yusei agreed.

"There's Misaki with her Watt monsters that can attack directly and effects that activate after the attack." Luna noted.

"And Toru with his Scrap monsters. When their effects destroy each other, their other effects activate." Leo added.

"And finally Aura and her Aurastar monsters that can Special Summon themselves onto her field and more." Crow stated.

"We should be cautious who we pit against their team." Akiza noted.

"Yeah.' Yusei agreed. "If we try to think like my sister and her team, that'll help us with picking." At Yusei's words, Jack crossed his arms.

"Humph!" Jack grunted. "Who cares?! Just pick Yusei! It won't matter in the end because we're going to win!"

"Don't be so hasty Jack." Akiza frowned. "I know you want to be the first one onto the track, but we should think this over."

"Akiza is right. Especially when they're just as tactical as Team Unicorn." Bruno added. "And they know your decks like the back of their hands."

"Perhaps." Jack spoke. "But even so, we aren't throwing in the towel now. We've come so far. We cannot give up!" They looked at him, surprised for a moment.

"Never took you to do pep talks." Crow remarked.

"Humph. I did one back during our fight with the Dark Signers before we split up." Jack remarked. "Of course, you weren't at Martha's place at that time, so of course you wouldn't have known I did one then."

"But Jack is right. No matter how strong Team Future Speed is, we'll succeed in the match." Yusei spoke.

"We're doomed."

"Morbid talk isn't good Sect." Team Future Speed were in Toru's garage, all sitting. Though Sect was laid face first on the couch before he lifted his head.

"Sis no offense, but we kinda are doomed." He replied to Aura.

"...He has a point." Misaki replied.

"Yeah. Jack has that new technique of his, Burning Soul, to Summon those new forms of Red Dragon Archfiend and Yusei and Akiza have Accel Synchro to Summon Shooting Star Dragon and Rose Pulsar Dragon." Toru listed with a frown.

"We're doomed." Sect groaned, face planting on the couch again.

"Oh come on guys, we managed to beat Gods. So we can hold our own against the Signer Dragons." Aura smirked. Toru looked at his childhood friend and sweatdropped at the devious look in her eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you have a plan." He said, making Sect and Misaki look up at her. Aura gave a devious giggle.

"Yes I do. My Signers won't know what hit them." She smiled.

"Hello everybody! Here's the match we have all been waiting for!" The crowd cheered excitedly by MC's words as he went on, excited himself. "Today marks the end of the semi-finals for the WRGP! And this matchup is one we have all been hoping to see! Team 5Ds led by Fortune Cup winner, Yusei Fudo vs Team Future Speed led by Yusei's own sister, the Lightning Flash, Aura Fudo!" Both teams stepped outside, waving to the excited crowd as they cheered loudly while Aura sighed.

"Honestly does MC really have to bring up the whole sibling thing?" Aura muttered, dipping her hat over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Haha! Oh loosen up Aura. Everyone in the City still can't get over the fact you're his twin sister. Might as well embrace it." Toru grinned.

"Easy for you to say." She scowled, before glancing at Team 5Ds with a grin. "Now let's have fun out there."

Alicia stood by one of the entrances of the stadium, hiding in the shadows as she watched the match begin.

"Well, this'll be an interesting matchup." Alicia noted as she then looked up at the sky, and saw the continuously descending tower-like structure. "But, regardless of who wins, the winning team must defeat Team New World. Otherwise, this City will be destroyed."

Unknown to Alicia, another person stood at another entrance to the stadium. A black and white mask on their face.

"As interesting as this matchup is, the new Crimson Priestess is a problem, along with her fellow Signers." The man noted. "So whoever wins must be eliminated...permanently… Otherwise, the Ancient One's plans will crumble. I cannot allow that."

"To start off this match, it'll begin with first wheelers: Jack Atlas of Team 5Ds and Misaki of Team Future Speed!" MC announced.

"Just like I thought. I knew Jack would be first." Aura smirked, facing Misaki. "Remember the plan Misaki."

"...Right." Misaki nodded, going to her D-Wheel.

Just as Jack was about to head to his D-Wheel, Yusei and Akiza approached him.

"Careful Jack." Yusei warned his Foster Brother. "Aura and her Team know pretty much all of our strategies."

"Not just that, but our special Synchro Summoning techniques as well." Akiza added. "You'll have to think outside of the box for this one."

"Yeah yeah." Jack waved his right hand in a dismissive manner. "I got it you 2. I can handle Misaki just fine."

Both Misaki and Jack got on their D-Wheels and went to the starting line, revving their engines as the timer went down to 0.

"Alright! Riding Duel, acceleration!" MC yelled. Upon the MC's declaration, both Misaki and Jack sped off. "Both duelists speed off and onto the track! Who'll reach the turn to get the first move?!" Jack looked at Misaki and scowled as the 2 drove towards the first corner. Jack's scowl deepened when Misaki barely passed him. Jack eventually regained his composure and he smiled.

"Fine. Take the first turn. It won't matter in the end." Jack remarked. "Especially considering you just got extremely lucky against Dragan."

"...We shall see." Misaki remarked, unfazed.

"DUEL!"

"...My turn draw." Misaki spoke. (Jack's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 6 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000.) "...I Normal Summon Wattgiraffe." The electric giraffe appeared galloping next to Misaki. (Wattgiraffe, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Thunder/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1200/100. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 5 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000.) "...I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Misaki finished, setting her cards. (Jack's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000.) Jack observed Misaki's field, then his hand before chuckled.

"That's it? Where's your Synchro monsters?" Jack questioned before he dismissed his own question and his put his right hand on top of his Deck. "You know what, don't answer that. My turn; draw!" (Jack's hand: 6 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.) Jack looked at his hand and he grinned. "I'll start by Normal Summoning the Tuner monster, Red Resonator!" The small red fiend appeared onto Jack's field. (Red Resonator, Level 2 FIRE Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.) Upon the monster appearing, Jack pulled 2 other cards from his hand. "Due to the effects of Red Resonator and Red Wolf, Red Wolf Special Summons itself whenever I Normal Summon a Resonator monster. And Red Resonator let's me Special Summon Wandering King Wildwind from my hand!" The red wolf and bear fiend appeared on either side of Red Resonator. (Red Wolf, Level 6 FIRE Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 700 (originally 1400)/2200. Wandering King WIldwind, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1300. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.)

"Jack easily summons out 3 monsters onto his field; including a Tuner monster! We know what comes next folks!" MC announced excitedly.

"He's going for it." Toru remarked.

"As expected." Aura smirked as they watched.

"Is Jack really making his plays that easy to read?" Leo frowned. "It's obvious he's gonna go for Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Don't be so sure Leo." Akiza told the male greenette. Leo gave Akiza a confused expression before turning back to their computer monitors.

Jack raised his right arm upwards.

"I now tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 4 Wandering King Wildwind!" Jack announced as the 2 monsters became 6 white stars in the green pillar of light. "The star of doom comes to judge all living things. Synchro Summon! Level 6! Fly, Red Rising Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a burning version of Red Dragon Archfiend. (Red Rising Dragon, Level 6 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.)

"Starting off with Red Rising. I wonder which Red Dragon he'll Summon." Sect wondered.

"It'll depend on how he'll want to go about the duel." Aura replied lightly.

Jack thrust his right hand forward, as he did, Red Rising Dragon glowed a dark aura to represent its effect.

"Red Rising Dragon effect!" Jack announced. "With it, I shall revive Red Resonator!" The fiery fiend reappeared onto Jack's field, who also glowed orange. "Red Resonator's 2nd effect! When he's Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field. Then, I gain LP equal to its ATK!" He pointed at his own monster. "I choose Red Rising for this effect of course! So I gain 2100 LP!" Jack's body glowed yellow as his LP rose to 6100. Once the yellow glow died down, Jack's lips formed a sly smile. "I'm gonna end this as quickly as possible. Sorry Misaki!" He raised his right arm upwards again. "I now tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with Red Wolf!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the now formed green pillar of light. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a scarred version of Red Dragon Archfiend. It roared in Misaki's direction. (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 4000. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.) "What is this?! Another new form to Red Dragon Archfiend!" MC yelled shocked.

Both Toru and Sect gaped, shocked by the appearance of Scarlight. They then yelped upon sensing a familiar ominous feeling, slowly looking at Aura who was about to burst.

"Uh oh." Sect yelped.

"Dammit Jack…" Toru groaned.

"What the hell Crimson Dragon?!" Aura screeched.

"I knew it!" Sect gaped, quickly hiding under the table to avoid Aura's wrath.

"Aura let's calm down." Toru began.

"Silence human!" Aura snapped, making Toru yelp and shut his mouth. "I swear when I go to the afterlife and see that celestial dragon..!"

"She snapped." Sect sighed.

"And only she can make an angry retort. For when she passes on when she gets like this." Toru added with a sigh.

Leo watched Aura's fury across from them with a sweatdrop.

"I feel really bad for those guys." He noted. "I wouldn't want to be over there."

"Jack had this planned out." Yusei noted.

"Getting Aura mad?" Akiza questioned.

"No." Yusei replied. "I mean Synchro Summoning Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend."

"What do you mean Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Just continue watching." Yusei replied to Luna's question. "You'll see what I mean. As aggressive as Jack is, he knows he can't win this turn. The total damage Misaki will take without any disruptions from her end is 3900 points of damage. But, if Jack can either Special Summon another monster out, or find a way to treat Misaki's Wattgiraffe as being Special Summoned, that's a different story entirely." Akiza glanced over at the monitor and she noticed Jack a smile on his lips as he pulled another card from his hand. "I think you might be right Yusei. He's gonna make it so Wattgiraffe was Special Summoned."

"And if he does that, then this would make it an OTK." Bruno gaped, stunned.

"I activate the effect of Red Summoner from my hand!" Jack announced. "If I control a Red Synchro monster, I can discard this card from my hand, then I can Special Summon 1 monster from either my Deck or Graveyard to your side of the field, Misaki!"

"...What?" Misaki questioned with a frown.

"Why would he Special Summon a monster to Misaki's field?" Sect questioned confused.

"Unless…" Aura frowned as Synkron Resonator appeared to Misaki's field.

"Now that you have my present, Red Summoner now treats all other monsters on the field as being Special Summoned!" Jack grinned.

"...If you're going this far for Special Summoned monster, then that must mean." Misaki frowned.

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend effect!" Jack declared as he raised his right arm upwards before pointing his right index finger at Misaki. "All other monsters that were Special Summoned and have ATK less than or equal to Scarlight's are destroyed! And you take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed via this effect!"

"What an effect! So with 3 Special Summoned monsters, Misaki will be dealt with 1500 points of damage!" MC announced, shocked.

"Effect damage with the destruction of Special Summoned monsters?!" Sect gaped, shocked. "That's insane!"

:Yusei smiled in satisfaction at Jack's move.

"Not only does Misaki take 1500 damage, but Jack also gets to recover Red Resonator from Graveyard if he so wishes due to Synkron Resonator's effect when it goes to the Graveyard." Yusei noted.

"Gotta hand it to Jack; nice move." Crow grinned.

"Impressive play." Akiza smiled as all 3 monsters shattered and 3 blasts of fire hit Misaki; lowering her LP. Jack also added Red Resonator back to his hand via Synkron Resonator's effect when it hit the Graveyard. (Misaki's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 6100. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 2500. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.) Misaki hissed in pain by the damage.

"And now for the direct attack." Aura frowned. "Toru."

"Got it." Toru nodded, going to his D-Wheel.

"This is the end Misaki!" Jack told her. "And it's as I said, you just got extremely lucky against Dragan! Scarlight, attack her directly!" The scarred red dragon unleashed its fiery breath towards Misaki. Before the attack connected, she pressed a button on her duel disk.

"...I may be going down, but not before weakening you first." Misaki told Jack.

"Hoh?" Jack questioned. "What do you mean?"

"...I activate the Trap card, Overwatt." Misaki replied. "Since my LP has now hit 0, I now target your Scarlight, then you take damage equal to its ATK."

"What?!" Jack grit his teeth.

"...On top of that, I can Special Summon 1 Thunder-type Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that has ATK less than or equal to Scarlight's ATK." Misaki explained. A bolt of electric zapped Jack; thus causing him to hiss in pain. (Jack's LP: 6100 - 3000 = 3100. Misaki's LP: 2500 - 3000 = 0. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 0. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.) "Scarlight's is 3000, so I shall bring forth this." Misaki pulled out a card from Extra Deck and placed it onto her duel disk. "Come out, Wattcerberus!" The thunder charged cerberus appeared onto Misaki's field. (Wattcerberus, attribute: LIGHT, type; Thunder/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/1200. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Misaki's hand: 3 cards. Misaki's LP: 0. Jack/Misaki's SpC: 1.)

"So that's what you meant by weakening me." Jack groaned. "Fine then."

Smoke erupted from Misaki's D-Wheel as she went to the cockpit. Her teammates rushed to her as Sect quickly placed her cards on Toru's D-Wheel.

"...You're up Toru." Misaki replied.

"Right, Thanks for Wattcerberus. I'll make sure use him well." Toru grinned, taking the baton and quickly speeding off.

They watched him go and Aura noticed Misaki's scowl.

"I know you're mad but it's all part of the plan." Aura told her.

"...Jack's still a jerk." Misaki only replied.

"Haha I know." Aura chuckled.

Toru sped on the track, catching up to Jack with Wattcerberus running next to him.

"I'm your opponent next Jack." He grinned. Jack glanced at Toru and humphed.

"I should hope you're a lot stronger Misaki." Jack remarked coolly. "Let me find out for myself!"

"Oh we will! My turn draw!" Toru declared.

 **A/N: The double asterisk card is not mine, nor aurasoul's.**

 **Jack Atlas (OC Cards):**

 **Red Summoner, attribute: FIRE, type: Fiend, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/2000. Effect: If you control a "Red" Synchro monster: You can discard this card from your hand, OR you can Tribute this card if it was already face-up on your field, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 monster from either your Deck or GY to either you or your opponent's side of the field, and if you do that, all other monsters on the field are treated as being Special Summoned. During either players turn, if this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Red" Synchro monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Red Summoner" once per turn.**

 **Misaki (OC Cards):**

 **Overwatt, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If your LP hits 0: Target 1 monster on the field, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK, and if they do, you can Special Summon 1 Thunder-type Synchro monster from your Extra Deck that has ATK less than or equal to the targeted monster's ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)**

 ****Wattcerberus, attribute: LIGHT, type; Thunder/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/1200. Effect: 1 "Watt" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-Type monsters**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, Special Summon 1 "Watt" monster from your Deck. If you control another "Watt" monster: You can add 1 "Watt" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Watt Cerberus" once per turn.**

 **0713MM: So Jack gets FTK (or OTK, depending on the definition/context). Next up is Jack Atls vs Toru for Chapter 53. What awaits us in Chapter 53? We shall soon see!**


	53. Chapter 53

**0713MM: Hey guys! It's been a LONG TIME since I posted for this fanfic. In this chapter, Akiza gets another time to shine in this fic! I do not 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood Fudo. Chapter start!**

Chapter 53

"I should hope you're a lot stronger Misaki." Jack remarked coolly. "Let me find out for myself!"

"Oh we will! My turn draw!" Toru declared. (Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Toru's hand: 6 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.) "I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton! I draw 2 cards from my Deck and then discard 1 card!" He drew his 2 cards, then discarded 1 card from his hand. (Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Toru's hand: 6 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.)

"Next, I Normal Summon Scrap Chimera!" Toru yelled, as he summoned the chimera like scrap monster. (Scrap Chimera Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, Types: Beast/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1700/500. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.) "Scrap Chimera's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner monster from my Graveyard."

"Humph. Go ahead." Jack remarked coolly.

"Heh. Come on, Scrap Beast!" Toru called, as the beast Tuner monster appeared onto the field next to Chimera. (Scrap Beast Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, Types: Beast/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/1300. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.)

"No doubt he had Scrap Beast in the Graveyard when he used Angel Baton. Good strategy." Bruno remarked.

"I tune my Level 4 Beast with my Level 4 Chimera!" Toru yelled, as Beast and Chimera jumped to become a total of 8 stars. "In the piles of scraps a mighty beast arises to beat down his enemies! Synchro Summon! Rise Level 8! Scrap Dragon!" In a flash of light Scrap Dragon appeared with a mighty roar flying next to Wattcerberus. (Scrap Dragon Level: 8, Attribute: EARTH, Types: Dragon/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 3100. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.)

"And there it is! Toru's ace monster, Scrap Dragon!" MC yelled, as the audience cheered excitedly.

"All set." Toru nodded. "I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! By destroying a card on my field I can destroy 1 card on my opponent's field! I destroy my face-down card! And now, Scarlight is destroyed! Scrap Demolition!" Scrap Dragon roared, swinging its tail and destroying both Toru's face-down and Scarlight.

"And just like that, Scarlight is destroyed thanks to Scrap Dragon's effect!" MC gaped.

"Kuh..!" Jack grunted before his lips formed a sly smile. "Go on Toru! Attack me!" Toru glanced at him, thinking to the plan before he smirked.

"Wattcerberus go! Attack Jack!" Toru yelled. Wattcerberus's 3 heads growled before it leapt and attacked Jack with 3 vicious bites. Jack tsked as his D-Wheel spun out of control before he regained his composure. (Jack's LP: 3100 - 2000 = 1100. Jack's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 1100. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Jack/Toru's SpC: 2.) "Finish it Scrap Dragon! Scrap Breath!" Toru called. Scrap Dragon roared, launching its breath attack downward; thus hitting Jack. Scrap Dragon's attack that created smoke on Jack's field cleared. His LP may be at 0, but Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend was on Jack's field. "What's this?! Scarlight is back on the field?!" MC yelled shocked.

"You used a monster effect right after Scrap Dragon's attack." Toru smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Jack frowned. "What's your point?"

"Nothing at all. Just having fun." Toru grinned, thinking. _Right on the mark Aura._

Jack reached his team's station and passed the team's sticker to Akiza. Akiza then put their team's sticker on her left arm's shoulder.

"I gave you my monster." Jack told her. "Use him well."

"Haha, I will Jack; don't worry." Akiza reassured the tall blonde as she sped off and onto the track.

"You did good Jack." Jack turned to see Yusei approaching him. Jack huffed in irritation.

"Even so." Jack frowned. "I felt like I could have done more."

"Don't worry about it." Yusei told him. "Akiza will certainly do her part. Just as you have done yours. In fact, Toru's turn is already over due to the rules of Turbo Dueling. With no backrow, Akiza doesn't have to do much to pull out her win."

"On paper that'd be the case." Jack agreed as the 2 walked back to where the rest of Team 5Ds was located. "But something tells me Toru's gonna pull crazy card from his hand to save himself or something."

"He has a point. Toru has 5 cards in his hand. One that could be a counter." Crow frowned.

"If that's true, Akiza better not try to end him too quickly." Bruno frowned.

"She won't." Yusei smiled. "I trust her to know what to do from here."

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

As Toru rode around the track, Akiza caught up to him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Akiza noted. "Perhaps a bit _too_ much."

"Let me have some fun Akiza. Me and Aura have always dreamed to be on this track! Despite the whole 'fate of the world' situation." Toru smiled. "But right now that doesn't matter. This is just a duel between 2 teams aiming for the top!" At his words, Akiza smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed. "But unfortunately, your aiming for the top shall come to an end in this last semi-final match! Team 5Ds shall be advancing to the finals to face Team New World!" She placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.) Akiza looked at her hand and smiled. "Time to grow my garden! I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The purple armored warrior appeared onto Akiza's field next to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 DARK Warrior-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.) Akiza pulled another card from her hand and revealed it. "Rose Knight's effect! I now Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my hand! Come! Rose Fairy!" The small red-haired fairy appeared onto Akiza's field. (Rose Fairy, Level 3 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 600/1200. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards.

"This one is for you, Yusei! Shine! The circuit of friendship and bonds!" Suddenly, a dark blue circuit appeared above the duel track.

"Wh-What is that?!" MC gaped.

"Huh?! Sis is that?!" Sect began.

"So we get to see the infamous Link Summoning." Aura smirked.

"So it's here." Toru remarked with a grin.

"The Summoning Conditions are 2 Rose and/or Plant monsters! I set Twilight Rose Knight and Rose Fairy into the Link Markers!" The Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers glowed red upon the 2 tornados of energy going into them. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! **Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress**!" Out of the dark blue circuit came forth a crimson white dressed female. She twirled her staff before appearing above Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. ( **Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Link Rating 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 2100.** Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.)

"What is this?! A new Summoning that the audience has never seen!" MC gasped.

"So that's Link Summoning." Toru remarked, seeing the info of the card, despite the fact that the only information he got was its name, its Link Markers, and its ATK points.

"Yes." Akiza nodded. "Consider this my secondary weapon against the Meklord Emperors, if you will. Might as well give it a test run right now!" She thrusted her right hand forward. "Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress effect! Now once during each of our turns, I can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from either my Deck or Graveyard with its effect negated!" She pulled a card out of her Deck and revealed it before putting it onto her duel disk. "I Special Summon the Tuner monster **Green Rose Dragon** from my Deck!" The green and black-scaled dragon appeared onto Akiza's field, next to Scarlight. ( **Green Rose Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Tuner, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 1500/2000.** Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.) Right after, Akiza pulled another card from her hand. "But I'm not done yet! Dark Rose Fairy Special Summons herself from my hand since I Special Summoned a Tuner monster!" The dark version of Rose Fairy appeared onto Akiza's field, next to Green Rose Dragon. (Dark Rose Fairy, Level 2 DARK Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.)

"She was able to Summon another Tuner with that card's effect. And with another monster out, she can Synchro Summon now." Toru frowned. "Link monsters huh…"

"Sis, Bro will be ok out there right?" Sect asked, worried.

"I'll admit, I didn't calculate in the Link Monsters. But I know how Akiza duels, so it shouldn't be too much of a set back." Aura frowned.

"...But Toru has no face-downs to protect himself." Misaki reminded.

"Akiza will go in for the kill!" Sect gasped.

"If that was true Sect, she would have done it already." Aura told him. "No. She's being cautious by his hand; thinking he has a counter if she attacks. She won't attack and that's when Toru will prepare himself."

"Well Akiza, what else you got?" Toru grinned. "I want you to hit me with everything you got!"

"Is that so?" Akiza retorted. "Well first, I'll set 3 cards face-down." The 3 set cards appeared onto Akiza's field before vanishing. After that, Akiza raised her right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 5 Green Rose Dragon with my Level 2 Dark Rose Fairy!" Both monster became 7 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. "Dragon of roses be protected and use your strength to bloom in battle! Synchro Summon! Come out! Level 7! **Rose Synthesis Dragon**!" Out of the green pillar of light came for a brightly a green and white-scaled dragon. Upon it appearing, Akiza then added a Rose card to her hand via Green Rose Dragon's effect. **Rose Protector** , to be precise. ( **Rose Synthesis Dragon, attribute; LIGHT, type; Dragon/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 100/3000.** Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 4000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 4000. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.)

"And Akiza Summons a new version of her Black Rose Dragon! What sort of effects will this one show us?!" MC wondered. Upon his wonder, Akiza raised her right arm upwards.

"Rose Synthesis Dragon effect!" Akiza announced. "Upon its Synchro Summon, I can equip 1 monster on the field to her as an as equip card! After that, Rose Synthesis gains the ATK of that monster!"

"What?!" Toru gaped. Akiza pointed her right index finger at Toru's Scrap Dragon.

"Rose Synthesis shall absorb Scrap Dragon and its ATK points!" Akiza declared. "Synthesis Absorption!" Rose Synthesis spread its wings out and intense light took over Toru's field. A few moments later, the intense light died down and Scrap Dragon was nowhere on Toru's field! It was now inside Rose Synthesis Dragon. And because of this, her ATK rose to 2900.

"Nice going Akiza!" Crow grinned.

"Now all she has to do is attack Toru with her 3 monsters and she'll win." Jack noted with a sly smile on his lips.

"I don't think that's her goal yet." Yusei noted before he laughed lightly. "It seems Akiza took a move from your book, Jack."

"What do you-?" Jack questioned, then he realized what Yusei was talking about. Akiza had paid 1000 LP to equip Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend to her Rose Synthesis Dragon; thus putting its ATK at 5900. "Oh. Now I see."

"She equipped Scarlight and now it's at 5900 ATK?!" Sect gaped.

"...This is bad." Misaki frowned, sounding worried.

"You're lucky, Toru." Akiza told him. "Due to the use of my Dragon's 2nd effect, only she can attack this turn. But even so, I hope you enjoy taking 3900 points of damage! Battle! Rose Synthesis, attack Wattcerberus!" Rose Synthesis opened up its wings and mouth before unleashing synthetic light that caused the cerberus to shatter from her glorifying light. The attack made Toru lose control for a bit, but then he regained it. (Toru's LP: 4000 - 3900 = 100. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 3.)

"What a devastating hit! With that, Toru only has 100 LP left!" MC yelled.

"Toru!" Misaki and Sect gasped. Aura frowned in worry as they watched the duel.

"I end my turn there. You're up, Toru." Akiza told him.

"Right, My turn; draw!" Toru declared. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3000. Toru's hand: 6 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 4.)

"Still planning to go on?" Akiza questioned before her lips formed a sly smile. "You may have 6 cards in your hand, but you have no cards on your field. What do you plan to do to hopefully defeat me? Or at the very least, damage me?"

"Heh I wouldn't underestimate me and this deck Akiza." Toru smirked. "I've been through hell and back with this Deck. For my sake, and for my teammates, me and my Deck won't give up!"

"I could say the same thing regarding me and my own Deck." Akiza remarked. "Like you, I'm not going to give up either! I've changed since my time at Arcadia, and so has my Deck! If it weren't for Yusei and his friends helping me, I most certainly would still have been Sayer's pet. Which would also mean this Deck of mine would have evolved for the worst." She paused before adding. "But that wasn't the case. My Deck has evolved into purity because I've changed. I've become stronger because of the bond I have with my friends." Akiza clenched her right fist and put it to her chest. "Black Rose Holy Dragon, Rose Pulsar Dragon, and Rose Synthesis Dragon are proof of that."

 _Yeah. That really is the case._ Toru thought with a faint smile. _I know even I'm not a match for them. Everyone has their limits, and I reached mine. But that doesn't mean I can't do what I can!_ Toru looked at his hand for a moment.

"Guess I have to go for broke. I Normal Summon another Scrap Chimera!" Toru yelled, as another Chimera appeared on his field with a growl. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 4.) "Scrap Chimera's effect! Upon Normal Summon, I can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner monster from my GY. So I Special Summon Scrap Beast!"

"If you're aiming for another Scrap Dragon, there's no point." Akiza frowned. "If I pay 1000 LP through Rose Synthesis Dragon's effect, I can just equip your monster to her and she'll gain an additional 2800 ATK. Which would put her at 8700 ATK points. At that point, I don't even know if Aura could stand up to her."

"Which can only mean I have to get rid of her." Toru smirked. "I tune my Level 4 Beast with my Level 4 Chimera!" Both monsters jumped to become a total of 8 stars. "From within the scrap heap comes a warrior who lives to battle no matter what! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Roar, **Scrap Berserk**!" Erupting from the field came the scrap warrior, raising his large rusted axe. ( **Scrap Berserk, Level: 8, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2900/2100.** Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3000. Toru's hand: 5 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 4.) "Next I use the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! So I Special Summon Scrap Goblin!" Toru called, as the goblin-like scrap monster appeared. (Scrap Goblin Level: 3, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 0/500. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3000. Toru's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 100. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 4.)

"And it's here! Toru's mighty warrior, Scrap Berserk!" MC yelled. Akiza read the effects of Scrap Berserk, and she just smiled.

"So, that's what you meant by "go for broke"." Akiza noted. "Quite impressive. Let's see if it'll work against me."

"Scrap Berserk's effect! By destroying a card on my field, all cards on the field are destroyed and we both take 500 points of damage for each card destroyed!" Toru yelled. "I destroy Scrap Goblin! Go, Scrap Rampage!" Goblin shrieked as he was destroyed in a crumble before Berserk raised his axe and slammed it down on the track, causing massive cracks to form. An explosion overtook both sides of the field.

"Did Toru just end the duel in a draw again?" Leo wondered.

"No. Look at this." Bruno frowned, showing them the screen. They all looked at Bruno's screen and were surprised to see Akiza still had LP.

"Impressive." Jack grinned.

"Ha…...ha….ha…. I must admit Toru, you went for broke alright." Akiza told him. "Shame you beat yourself and not forged a draw this time around." She pulled a card from her Graveyard and revealed it. "And it's all thanks to Rose Protector!"

"Wh-What?!" Toru gasped.

"Did you really think you had me that easily? Or did you not pay attention to when I added Rose Protector to my hand last turn?" Akiza questioned before she chuckled. "See, I _knew_ you knew you couldn't beat me, so you decided to "go for broke" as you put it. So I added Rose Protector to my hand to counter your desperate strategy. Due to its effect, my Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress and Rose Synthesis were safe from your Scrap Berserk's effect. Which not only reduced the numbers that were destroyed, which reduced the damage to 3000 from 4000, but I was also able to cut the damage I took in half. So unlike you who takes the full force of your own effect, I only take 1500 points of damage." (Toru's LP: 100 - 3000 = 0. Akiza's LP: 3000 - 1500 = 1500. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Toru's hand: 3 cards. Toru's LP: 0. Akiza/Toru's SpC: 4.)

"Tch!" Toru muttered, as smoke erupted from his D-Wheel.

"And with a quick move from Akiza, she manages to save herself while Toru is out! Now the only one left of Team Future Speed is their leader Aura!" MC yelled.

Toru drove to their cockpit where Aura was already set on her D-Wheel.

"Sorry Aura. I couldn't get rid of Akiza's monsters." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it Toru, you tried. This is just a snag, I'll handle the rest." She assured. Aura took the baton before quickly driving onto the track, her teammates watching her go.

"You gonna be ok bro?" Sect asked.

"Yeah. One can only do so much, but I don't have any regrets." Toru assured. "Now we leave the rest to our fearless and terrifying leader." Misaki and Sect nodded in agreement as they watched the track.

Aura easily managed to catch up to Akiza, revving her engine as she did. Akiza turned to Aura and smirked.

"Just you left, eh?" Akiza grinned.

"It would seem so. But just so you know, I'll be the one to win." Aura replied with a light smirk.

"You may beat me, but don't think Team 5Ds is out just yet." Akiza retorted. "Besides, I need to set the stage for Yusei before you defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Aura smirked.

"No. It's a _guarantee_!" Akiza corrected. "Due to the rules, the turn jumps to the End Phase for your side. And upon that happening, I use Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress's effect to Special Summon the Tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb from my Deck!" The small bulb monster appeared onto Akiza's field. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 4.) Akiza then placed her hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 5.) Akiza looked the card she drew and she smiled. "Time to prepare for Yusei's arrival onto the duel track! I activate the effect of **Time Reverse Rose** in my hand! By discarding her from my hand, I can re-Set all my Set Spell/Trap cards that were destroyed either this turn _or_ last turn! So with that, I return my 3 Set cards that were destroyed last turn!" The 3 set cards reappeared before vanishing again.

"I see now." Aura remarked with a hum. "So that's what you meant."

"Not quite." Akiza spoke. "Because after that happens, my Rose revives herself to my field!" The time-like rose emerged onto Akiza's field. ( **Time Reverse Rose, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 100/2000.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 5.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 4 Time Reverse Rose!" Both monsters turned into 5 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. "In the world of speed blooms the shining rose! Synchro Summon! Come forth! The Synchro Tuner of light! **Red Rose Maiden**!" Out of the green pillar of light came a delicate young girl with long rose red hair, amber eyes, pale skin, wearing a petal design dress of a red rose. ( **Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 5.)

"Red Rose Maiden." Aura frowned. "It's coming."

"I end my turn there." Akiza finished.

"My turn; draw!" Aura yelled. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.) _Akiza will no doubt Accel Synchro Summon on my turn._ Aura thought. _I have to stop her from doing that, but her Link Monster is a problem too. So for now…_ She looked at her hand and nodded.

"I Normal Summon **Aurastar Paladin** in attack mode!" She yelled, as her Paladin monster appeared on the field. ( **Aurastar Paladin, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2000/500.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.) "When I have a Level 4 or lower monster on my field I can Special Summon the tuner monster **Aurastar Libra**!" The elegant women appeared on the field next wielding her scales. ( **Aurastar Libra, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.)

"I tune my Level 4 Libra with my Level 4 Paladin!" Aura yelled, as her two monsters glowed to become 8 white stars. "Blade given by the gods wield it for just and truth! Synchro Summon! Stand proud Level 8 **Aurastar Swordsman Angelo**!" Appearing was a young male swordsman emanating a dark blue aura while holding a silver sheath of a blue handled sword. ( **Aurastar Swordsman Angelo, Level: 8, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect/Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3000/2600.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.)

"What's this?! A new Aurastar Synchro monster?!" MC yelled, shocked.

"Angelo, attack Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress! Judgement Cut!" Aura yelled. Her swordsman unsheathed his sword before swiftly rushing forward, raising his blade as he did so.

"Red Rose Maiden effect!" Akiza announced. "I send the Level 3 Lonefire Blossom from my Deck to my Graveyard to reduce Rose Synthesis Dragon's Level by 3!" A ghostly form of Lonefire Blossom appeared for a short time before it vanished; thus Rose Synthesis Dragon's Level fell from 7 to 4. "On top of that, I activate Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress's effect in order to Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb from my Graveyard!" The small bulb plant monster reappeared onto Akiza's field. However, before Aura could retort, Akiza continued. "I now tune my Level 5 Red Rose Maiden with my Level 4 Rose Synthesis Dragon!" Both monsters turned into 9 white stars, and Akiza, along with her D-Wheel, began to glow a bright red. "Crystallized roses bloom to the beckoning of a new evolution! Bring forth its light! Accel Synchro! Arise, level 9! **Rose Pulsar Dragon**!" Rose Pulsar Dragon came down from the sky and onto Akiza's field. Sunlight shined brightly in the sky and reflected off of Rose Pulsar Dragon. ( **Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.)

"And Akiza Summons her newest ace monster! Rose Pulsar Dragon!" MC yelled.

"We're toast." Sect groaned.

"This is bad." Toru grunted.

"She Summoned it." Aura frowned.

"What's wrong, Aura?" Akiza smirked. "I'm certain that you _knew_ I'd Accel Synchro Summon against you. So why the frown?" She paused before she added. "No matter. Rose Pulsar Dragon effect! Up her Synchro Summon, the effects of all your face-up cards are negated until the End Phase!" Aura's Synchro monster greyed out to show its effects were negated. Akiza then gestured to Aura. "So, still going to attack my Link 2 monster?"

"I'm not an idiot Akiza." Aura scoffed. "Even if I try, you can you can banish Pulsar to negate the attack and she'll be brought back to the field at the end of my turn. It'll only be a waste of an attack; nothing more. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 6.) Akiza stared at Aura before laughing, confusing the brunette. After a few seconds, Akiza stopped laughing before her lips formed a sly smile.

"You should have attacked, Aura." Akiza told her opponent. "And because you haven't, you've given me the opportunity I need to further set up for Yusei. After all," she glanced up at Yusei in their team's stand, then back at Aura. "I believe you 2 need to do the final act for the semi-finals." Her smile widened. "Regardless, I'm gonna use all my power to defeat you, Aura! My turn; draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 7.) Akiza looked at the card in her hand before she set it, then she thrusted her right hand forward. "Crimson Rose Sorceress effect activates! I revive Twilight Rose Knight from my Graveyard!" The purple armored knight returned to her field. Just as it did, Akiza raised her right arm upwards. "Shine! The circuit of friendship and bonds!" Suddenly, a dark blue circuit appeared above the duel track.

"Is Akiza-?!" Leo gaped.

"She is Leo!" Luna agreed.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Rose and/or Plant monsters! I set Moonlight Sorceress and Twilight Rose Knight into the Link Markes!" The Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the Link Circuit glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! **Crimson Rose Moonlight Knight**!" Out of the circuit came forth a crimson rose armored knight. ( **Crimson Rose Moonlight Knight, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Link, Link Rating 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2600.** Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 1500. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Akiza/Aura's SpC: 7.)

"Another new monster from the mysterious Link Summon!" MC gaped, shocked.

"Wonder what this one does." Aura hummed.

"Moonlight Knight effect!" Akiza declared. "Once during either of our turns, I can revive 1 Synchro monster from my Graveyard! Then, 1 of your monsters loses ATK/DEF equal to the ATK of the monster I revived! Resurrect, Red Rose Maiden in Defense Mode!" The red rosed maiden returned onto Akiza's field. Just as it did, Aura's Synchro monster lost 1600 ATK/DEF; putting it at 1400 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"Angelo!" Aura gasped, as Angelo grunted by his ATK decreased.

"Do you understand now Aura?" Akiza grinned. "I'm going to go at you with everything I've got! And if these attacks succeed, you lose!"

"Oh you think so?" Aura replied a glint to her eyes. "Then attack if you can!"

"Not yet!" Akiza retorted. "I activate Rose Pulsar Dragon's effect! Now I look at the top 5 cards of my Deck! And for every Tuner revealed, I can destroy that many number of cards!"

"...Aura only has 3 cards on her field. If Akiza manages to get 3 Tuner monsters..." Misaki frowned.

"That Akiza, she's a wild card." Toru muttered.

"Then let's see it." Aura replied.

"You seem confident. Well, if I excavate 3 Tuner monsters, then you lose, Aura!" Akiza revealed. "Now here I go!" She put her right hand on top of her Deck and closed her eyes before drawing the 1st card. Once she did, she opened her eyes. "The 1st!" Akiza turned the card over and grinned. "Red Rose Dragon! A Tuner monster!" She then drew again and looked at the card before revealing it. "The 2nd! A Trap card!" She drew again. "The 3rd!" She turned it over before revealing it. "Another Tuner! Twilight Rose Knight!" She drew for a fourth time. "The 4th!" Once again, she turned to the card over to look at it and she frowned slightly. "Speed Spell - Monster Reborn!" She put her right hand on top of her Deck for the 5th time.

 _Please Deck! Answer my call! Team 5Ds NEEDS this win! Please!_

"THE 5TH!" Akiza declared as she drew her 5th and last card. The suspension regarding everyone began to intensify.

"What did Akiza draw for her 5th card?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Come on Akiza." Yusei spoke softly as Jack watched intently.

"Bro." Sect grimaced.

"Is it?" Toru frowned.

Aura watched silently, her expression unreadable. Akiza turned the card over and looked at it. Her lips formed a smile.

"The 5th card…. Is the Tuner monster, **Soul Rose**!" Akiza announced. "Now all 3 of your cards are destroyed, Aura!" Aura watched as her 3 cards were destroyed off her field.

"And just like that, Aura's field is empty! Nothing to protect her with!" MC yelled, shocked.

"...Nicely done." Aura muttered with a faint smile.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! With this, I increase Rose Pulsar's ATK by 1400!" Akiza grinned as her Accel Synchro monster's ATK rose to 4600. "Battle! Rose Pulsar, attack Aura directly! Rose Pulse!" The dragon opened up its mouth as rosy colored energy appeared on its wings, then it went into her mouth to blast at Aura, which connected. (Aura's LP: 4000 - 4600 = 0.)

"And that is it! The winner of this match and heading for the finals are Team 5Ds!" MC yelled. Smoke erupted from Aura's D-Wheel as she stopped as her teammates ran to her.

"Sis!" Sect yelled.

"Aura are you ok?" Toru asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Aura assured them calmly. "...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"...Aura." Misaki began. Aura held up a hand to stop her as she removed her helmet.

"Smiles now everyone." She told them. They noticed Team 5Ds walking towards them and they quickly understood as they smiled.

"Hey guys! Looks like you won. Congrats." Toru grinned.

"Seems so." Yusei smiled.

"Humph. Akiza did all the work however." Jack frowned.

"Hey!" Akiza punched Jack playfully, which caused Jack and Akiza to laugh.

"Goes to show how strong she's become." Aura replied with a light smile. "Now we know who we can rely on to save our future."

"Yeah! So you guys better not lose!" Sect told them.

"Haha, we won't.' Yusei reassured Sect.

"...We should go now; give our D-Wheels a tune up for their hard work." Misaki spoke.

"Just what I was thinking Misaki." Aura smiled, putting back on her hat. "And after that a meal for our time on the track."

"Yeah!" Toru and Sect cheered.

"Let's be off." Aura said, leading her team away. Akiza, Jack, Yusei, Bruno, Leo, Luna, and Crow watched them leave.

The figure wearing the black and white mask watched Team Future Speed leave the stadium; his eyes on Aura.

"Hmph. "Trying to save face" when she's obviously furious at herself for that sorry duel. No matter. With how she is now it will be easy to get rid of her." He remarked coldly as he walked away.

"Akiza did it…" Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to the higher part of the stands and sees a white and black masked man walk away. She frowned deeply. "If that's who I think it is…..I better warn Team 5Ds and Team Future Speed."

 **Jack Atlas (OC Cards):**

 **Red Summoner, attribute: FIRE, type: Fiend, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/2000. Effect: If you control a "Red" Synchro monster: You can discard this card from your hand, OR you can Tribute this card if it was already face-up on your field, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 monster from either your Deck or GY to either you or your opponent's side of the field, and if you do that, all other monsters on the field are treated as being Special Summoned. During either player's turn, if this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Red" Synchro monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Red Summoner" once per turn.**

 **Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

 **Green Rose Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Tuner, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 1500/2000. Effect: If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro of a "Black Rose" or "Rose" Synchro monster: You can add 1 "Rose" card from either your Deck or GY to you hand.**

 **Rose Protector, attribute: EARTH, type: Plant, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600. Effect: If a "Rose" card(s) would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn. During either players players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard when a "Rose" card(s) you control would destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, those "Rose" card(s) you control cannot be destroyed this turn; also, halve any damage you take this turn.**

 **Soul Rose, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Tuner, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect; During either players turn: You can discard this card from your hand and pay half your LP, and if you have less LP than your opponent's; increase the ATK of all monsters you control equal to half the difference in both players LP. These changes last until the End Phase. If a "Rose" or Plant-type monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it when it leaves the field. Your monster that is battling after this card is Special Summoned cannot be destroyed by battle and any damage you take is halved. Otherwise if the damage would decrease your LP to 0; your LP becomes 100 instead. You can only use each effect of "Soul Rose" once per turn.**

 **Time Reverse Rose, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 100/2000. Effect: You can discard this card from your hand; return all Set Spell/Trap Cards you control to your field that were destroyed either this turn or last turn, and if you do, you can Special Summon this card from your GY.**

 **Red Rose Maiden, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Effect:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can send 1 Plant-type monster OR 1 "Rose" monster from either your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects:**

 **\- Increase the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **\- Reduce the Level of either the Level of this card or 1 other monster you control equal to that of the sent monster.**

 **During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Material including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).**

 **Rose Synthesis Dragon, attribute; LIGHT, type; Dragon/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 100/3000. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Rose" and/or Plant-type monsters**

 **(This card's name is always treated as "Black Rose Dragon".)**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 monster on the field to this card** **as an equip card. This card gains the ATK equal to all the equipped monsters ATK. If this card would be removed from the field (even through being Tributed): You can send 1 of the monsters equipped to this card to the GY instead. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, target 1 monster that's in your hand, or either players GY, and if you do, you can equip that monster to this card as an equip card. After you equip a monster to this card via its 2nd effect; no other monsters you control can attack this turn.**

 **Rose Pulsar Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/2400. Effect:** **1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Black Rose Dragon"  
If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase. Once, during each of your turns, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and destroy a number of cards on the Field equal to or less than the number of Tuner Monster revealed. During your opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. During the turn this card is removed by this effect, you can negate an attack. During the End Phase, you can Special Summon this card if it was removed from play by this effect.**

 **Crimson Rose Moonlight Sorceress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Link Rating 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 2100. Effect: 2 "Rose" and/or Plant monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from either your Deck or GY to a zone this card points to, and if you do, its effects are negated. (If you would Synchro Summon, this card will have a Level equal to its Link Rating; allowing you to use this card as Synchro Material.)**

 **Crimson Rose Moonlight Knight, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Link, Link Rating 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2600. Effect: 2 or more "Rose" and/or Plant monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from your GY, and if you do, reduce the ATK/DEF of 1 monster your opponent controls equal to that Special Summoned monsters ATK. (If you would Synchro Summon, this card will have a Level equal to its Link Rating; allowing you to use this card as Synchro Material.)**

 **Toru (OC Cards):**

 ****Wattcerberus, attribute: LIGHT, type; Thunder/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/1200. Effect: 1 "Watt" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-Type monsters**

 **This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, Special Summon 1 "Watt" monster from your Deck. If you control another "Watt" monster: You can add 1 "Watt" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Watt Cerberus" once per turn.**

 **Scrap Berserk, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2900/2100. Effect: 1 Tuner monster +1+ non-Tuner "Scrap" monsters**

 **You can destroy 1 card on your field, and if you do, all cards on the field are destroyed, and if you do that, both players take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect x500.**

 **Aura Fudo (OC Cards):**

 **Aurastar Paladin, attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Effect: If an Aurastar monster(s) is destroyed on your field, Special Summon the destroyed monster onto your field during opponent's End Phase**

 **Aurastar Libra, attribute: LIGHT, Types: Spellcaster/Effect/Tuner, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: When there is a Level 4 or lower monster on your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

 **Aurastar Swordsman Angelo, attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Level: 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2600. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner "Aurstar" monsters**

 **If this card destroys your opponent's monster in battle: You can banish 1 "Aurastar" monster from your GY, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the banished monster's ATK until the End Phase, and if it does, it can attack again in a row.**

 **0713MM: And that's it! Akiza Izinski defeats BOTH Toru and Aura Fudo of Team Future Speed! Team 5Ds advance to the final match against Team New World!**


	54. Chapter 54

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 54 of my 5Ds fanfic! So...it's been a little over 3 months since I updated this story, but fear not! I haven't forgotten about it! I do not own 5Ds, nor its characters, nor do I own Aura Flood Fudo. So without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 54

"Man. I still wish we could've done more out there." Toru sighed, as they walked outside.

"It can't be helped. But in a way, the fact they managed to win so easily shows they'll be fine against New World." Aura replied with a tiny smile with a thought. _And won't need me to protect them… Then soon…_

"Sis?" Sect spoke, looking up at her, confused. Aura jumped, rubbing her neck.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." She sighed. "Come on, let's go out to eat. My treat."

"It'll be a group payment!" Toru smirked, Misaki nodding in agreement. Aura sighed, yet smiled and nodded as they walked on.

"Nice going out there Akiza!" Leo smiled as the team celebrated outside near the stadium.

"I know, right?" Luna added happily.

"Humph. I wish I could have been a part of the action!" Crow scowled deeply.

"Not with a broken arm you can't." Bruno reminded him.

"I know." Crow sighed.

"Relax Crow." Jack told his Foster Brother. "Akiza has done a fine job as our 3rd member. In fact," He chuckles. "She's done pretty much all the work."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Akiza laughed lightly.

"It's true!" Jack argued playfully.

"I didn't even have to duel." Yusei remarked with a small chuckle. "Shows you've improved greatly Akiza."

"Thanks you guys." Akiza smiled.

"Uh guys?" Luna frowned deeply. "Sorry to interrupt our celebration time, but look up." They all did so and were stunned to see the Divine Temple above them.

"Isn't that what Aura saw when she and the others met Team Ragnarok?" Leo gulped.

"Yeah." Akiza frowned. "And it's even closer to the City.

"Why yes it is!" A blue holo-screen appeared before them. The one who spoke was Lester; a grin on his face. "And it shall soon come down on this city and completely destroy it!"

"We won't let you destroy the city!" Jack snapped.

"If you wish to stop us, you must come face us tomorrow." Jakob remarked coolly. "Then you have the _potentiality_ to stop the Divine Temple."

"Of course, that's a huge if." Primo smirked darkly.

"What do you mean?!" Jack demanded with clenched his fists. "Are you saying that we can't defeat you 3?!"

"In fact, you Signers and your precious "Crimson Priestess" may not even be around to witness the Ancient Ones arrival and the destruction of this worthless city." Primo taunted, his dark smile still present on his lips.

"That's what you think!" Crow snapped.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I think, Signer!" Primo mocked "A Signer that can't even duel! Ha!"

"Why you!" Crow growled.

"Stop Crow; he's only taunting you." Yusei frowned.

"Hope to see you tomorrow!" Lester laughed. "Ahahahaha!" And with that, the holo-screen vanished.

"You guys really have to beat them." Bruno grimaced.

"And we will." Jack grinned.

"Yeah! There's no way we can lose!" Leo grinned.

"Team 5Ds!" They all looked up, surprised to see Alicia rushing towards them.

"Alicia?!" Leo gaped, surprised.

"What's up Alicia?" Akiza asked.

"Someone in the stands was watching your duels against Team Future Speed." Alicia began. "And I know who it was!"

"Was it Sayer?" Jack inquired.

"I don't think so." Alicia spoke, shivering at the mention of Sayer's name. "If it was Sayer, I would have felt him."

"Then who was it?" Crow questioned.

"It was a black and white masked man." Alicia began as she put a hand to her chin. "Unfortunately, I cannot remember the name."

"But why was he watching the duels?" Luna frowned.

"Probably to kill you all under those Ancient Ones orders. Or the 3 Emperors." Alicia frowned deeply. "I would have done something, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"No you shouldn't think that." Bruno began.

"But wait. Then wouldn't that also mean he's after..." Crow began, his face becoming pale.

"My sister, yes." Yusei frowned deeply.

"Shouldn't we warn Aura too?!" Leo panicked.

"I was gonna do that after I warned you guys." Alicia replied.

"We'll go with you!" Crow spoke. At Crow's words, Alicia shook her head.

"No." Alicia retorted. "I'm going by myself. After all the stuff I did to you lot, it's only fair that I go alone. To atone for what I did."

"No one is saying you should." Bruno frowned.

"I know." Alicia agreed. "I'm saying _I should_. You guys may forgive me, but I haven't forgiven myself yet."

"Alicia…" Akiza frowned.

"It's fine Akiza." Alicia spoke in a reassuring mannerism. "I'll be back." With that, they watched her go; frowns on their faces.

"Ugh! I'm so full!" Aura rubbed her stomach as she laid on the couch while her teammates cleaned their D-Wheels in Toru's garage. "I swear you guys made me eat too much." She grunted.

"Hey you were losing weight; we had to feed you." Toru smirked.

"Shut up." Aura scowled. "My figure is fine sir."

"...Says the stick." Misaki replied. Aura gaped at Misaki while Toru and Sect laughed Aura huffed as she sat up.

"Well I'm going for a walk." She hmphed. With that, Aura left the garage, yet had a small smile on her face; glad to have kind friends like her teammates. She walked for a bit before stopping a frown on her face now.

"Whoever is there show yourself." She voiced.

"It's me, Aura." Alicia remarked as she stepped out of the shadows of the night.

"Oh, it's you Alicia." Aura sighed. "You have to show yourself around me sooner or I'll think you're an enemy."

"Sorry." Alicia apologized.

"It's fine. What brings you here?" Aura questioned.

"I need to warn you of someone I saw within the stands of the tournament." Alicia started. "Whoever I saw is related to the 3 Emperors of Yilaster."

"Was it a woman?" Aura questioned urgently. Alicia shook her head.

"No. It was a black and white masked man." Alicia remarked.

"I see…" Aura replied lightly. "Well thanks for the warning. You told the others, right?" Alicia nodded.

"Yes." Alicia confirmed.

"That's good. I'll be sure to keep an eye out." Aura replied, and thought.

 _Could that woman have sent him?_

"Humph. At first I was pleased that we had another member a part of Yilaster. Now I understand why Sayer regrets creating you." A voice spoke from the shadows. "You're nothing but an interference to the grand design now….. _Alicia Ruin_ ….." Both Alicia and Aura looked up to see the masked man walking out from the shadows as he spoke.

"That's him?" Aura asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Alicia remarked. "Paradox."

"Humph. So you know my name." The black and white-armored man lifted his right hand a removed his mask from his face to show a red scar over his left eye. "Since you know my reason being sent here by the Ancient Ones, I will remove the Signers from this world so its future can be saved."

"If you lay so much as a finger on them I'll remove you first." Aura snapped with a growl. At her remark, Paradox laughed.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me right." Paradox smirked. "I said _Signers_. That includes you, "Crimson Priestess"."

"Well sadly for you, I won't be making it easy for you." Aura hissed, about to bring out her **Aura.** But then she felt sudden pain; making her gasp clutching her chest.

 _No! The Curse! It can't be!_ Paradox noted her clutching her chest and he laughed.

"You're in no shape to duel, "Crimson Priestess"." Paradox mocked. "It seems your powers being used too much have finally caught up to you. The Curse of the Crimson Priestess shall end you sooner or later."

"Aura, you don't have to do this!" Alicia protested as she put her right hand to her chest as a fist. " _I'll_ duel Paradox!"

"Ha! You must be joking Alicia!" Paradox sneered. "You're nothing but a clone of the Signer, Akiza Izinski! You may have been a part of Yilaster for a time, but as I said, you're now nothing more than a hindrance to the grand design! A hindrance that _I_ shall remove!"

"Why you...!" Aura snapped with a wince, falling to her knees.

"You're all bark and no bite, Aura." Paradox mocked as he activated his duel disk. "Now come at me, Alicia!"

"Fine!" Alicia agreed. "I accept your duel!"

"DUEL!"

"What's going on here?" Paradox looked up to see the other Signers approaching them. He smiled darkly at them.

"Good; everyone is here." Paradox remarked coolly.

"Who's that guy?" Leo questioned; pointing at Paradox.

"A guy from Yilaster who wants to kill me." Aura deadpanned with a wince.

"Doesn't everyone from that group wanna kill you?" Jack frowned.

"So you must be Jack Atlas, eh?" Paradox inquired with a chuckle as he glanced to the other SIgners. "Crow Hogan, and of course, the stars of this show, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. The ones who hold the power of Accel Synchro Summoning. Truly impressive." He paused, then added. "Shame right after I deal with Alicia and Aura, you 2 are next on the list. Then the rest of you Signers."

"Over my dead body." Aura snarled.

"You'll be dead as soon as Alicia loses to me!" Paradox mocked.

"Enough! I'll go first!" Alicia declared. (Alicia's hand: 6 cards. Paradox's hand: 5 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.) Alicia looked at her hand and she smiled.

"This'll be fun." Alicia spoke. "I activate the Spell card, Fusion Destiny! Now I can Fusion Summon 1 Destiny HERO Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters from either my hand or my Deck! However, during the End Phase of the next turn, the Fusion monster I Summon via this Spell is destroyed."

"Humph." Fine by me!" Paradox retorted coolly.

"I'll take 3 monsters from my Deck and fuse them together!" Alicia announced as she grabbed 3 monsters from her Deck and sent them to the Graveyard. "The monsters I chose were as follows: Destiny HERO - Disk Commander, Destiny HERO - Malicious, and Destiny HERO - Drawhand!"

"What are you planning?!" Paradox snapped.

"To dominate this duel!" Alicia retorted as she spread her arms out as the Fusion Portal opened up and the 3 Destiny HEROes flew into and became a swirl within said portal. "Now hero of maliciousness, hero of the hand of drawn destiny, heroic commander! Become one and forth the hero to dominate the battlefield! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Destiny HERO - Dominance!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a dominating black-armrored warrior that towered the field. (Destiny HERO - Dominance, Level 9 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2900/2600. Alicia's hand: 5 cards. Paradox's hand: 5 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"2900 ATK!" Leo gaped.

"But it'll be destroyed at the End Phase of Paradox's turn." Luna frowned.

"There's more to that play than just Summoning a powerful Fusion monster like Dominance." Yusei noted.

"Ha! If that's how you plan to dominate this duel, then I'm not impressed!" Paradox snapped. "I'll crush you in an instant on my turn!" Despite Paradox's angry remark, Alicia's lips formed a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Alicia's smiled widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" Alicia declared as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Dominance's effect! During my Main Phase, I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck!"

"Ha! What good will that do you?" Paradox sneered.

"Oh, whoever said I'd look at _my_ Deck?" Alicia grinned.

"What?"

"He's not called Destiny HERO - Dominance for nothing!" Alicia shot back. "I also have the option to look at _my opponent's_ top 5 cards of their Deck!"

"Say what now?!" Paradox grit his teeth! _Goddammit! The Ancient Ones didn't tell me about this card!_ He then chuckled to himself. _So what? I'll still crush this interloper and kill her!_

"Wait, she can do that?!" Jack gaped.

"She can and will do so." Aura smirked.

"Tch…!" Paradox grunted as he grabbed the top 5 cards of his Deck and revealed them to Alicia. Alicia looked them over carefully.

 _I can't let him have any of these cards._ Alicia thought. _Oh well, I have to decide the order, so I'll do this._ She tells Paradox the order of how they'll be put back. He tches at her, then does so. After that, Alicia grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them. "I end my turn there." (Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 5 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. I draw!" Paradox declared. (Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 6 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"What did Alicia do his Deck?" Crow wondered with a hand on his chin. "Or rather, what is the order for those 5 cards did she do?"

"We'll see soon enough once he makes his move." Aura replied, slowly standing. Despite him drawing a supposedly "dead card", Paradox began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alicia frowned.

"The fact that you helped me tremendously!" Paradox grinned. "In truth, I didn't care about the order of those 5 cards. My Deck is gonna be shuffled anyway!"

"What are you getting at?!" Alicia demanded.

"This!" Paradox grinned as he revealed a card in his hand. "I activate Set Rotation!" Upon seeing the card, Alicia gaped and her eyes widened.

 _Oh no! Not Set Rotation!_ Alicia thought. _He must have had in his 5 card starting hand at the start of the duel!_ Paradox took notice of her expression and grinned.

"Based on the look on your face, then you _know_ what I'm going to do." Paradox retorted as 2 cards ejected out of his Duel Disk. He then tossed one to Alicia, who caught it "Due to Set Rotation, I set 2 Field Spells on the field, 1 to each side. As long as they remain Set, no other FIeld Spells can be activated, aside from those 2." He chuckled again. "Not like that matters for me, because I'm activating _mine_ right now! Go! Malefic World!" Upon his declaration, the entire area began to get surrounded by shadows.

"What is this?!" Yusei demanded. "What's going on Paradox?!"

"Hahahaha! You fools are in the palm of my hand now!" Paradox sneered. "Now _all_ of your lives in Alicia Ruin's hands!" He chuckled darkly again, then added. "Thanks to the Ancient Ones efforts, they've enhanced the secret power my Malefic World possesses! Now instead of taking the soul of the loser, it now takes the souls of the loser _and_ those within Malefic World!" He clenched his right hand into a fist. "With this, the Signers shall die and the future shall be saved from Synchro Summoning!"

"So our fates are in the hands of Akiza's clone?" Jack frowned. "Wow, I feel so reassured."

"Jack!" Akiza scolded the tall blonde male Signer. "You can have more faith in Alicia than that."

"Tch! Dammit." Aura cursed, looking at her shaking hand. _If only I could use my powers…_

"Now for the fun part." Paradox spoke as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Malefic Paradox Gear to my field." A black gear monster appeared onto Paradox's field. (Malefic Paradox Gear, Level 1 DARK Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"A gear with black polish isn't impressive." Alicia frowned.

"Humph, very funny clone." Paradox scowled. "Well now I use my Gear's effect! I can Tribute it when there's a face-up Field Spell in order to Special Summon Malefic Parallel Gear directly from my Deck! In addition to that, I can add 1 Malefic monster from my Deck to my hand." 2 cards ejected out of his Deck. One of them was Malefic Parallel Gear, who appeared onto his field. The other card went to his hand. (Malefic Parallel Gear, Level 2 DARK Machine-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 5 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"He tributed one monster in order to gain a Tuner and a different monster to his hand?" Aura frowned.

"Oh _Crimson Priestess_ , I'm not even done!" Paradox told her as he pulled a card from his hand and raised his right arm upward. "I now tune the Level 2 Malefic Parallel Gear on my field with the Level 8 Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped. "He's Synchro Summoning using a monster from his hand as Synchro Material?!"

"Why are you so surprised Akiza?" Paradox smirked darkly. "Team Ragnarok, along you lot, possess the ability to do so. So why not me?" Instead of green pillar of light, a black pillar engulfed Paradox's side of the field as the 2 monsters turned into 10 black orbs. "Storm of darkness within the rift, strike down the ruins of terror across the forgotten! Synchro Summon! Arise now! Level 10! **Malefic Misaki Dragon**!" Out of the black pillar of light came forth a black and white scaled dragon that bore a mask that had an appearance similar to Misaki's face. ( **Malefic Misaki Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 2500/4000.** Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 4000. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"M-Misaki?!" Aura gasped. "Why would that dragon?!"

"Why? Because is _my_ friend Aura Fudo!" Paradox snapped at her. He then glanced over at Misaki with a soft expression. "Misaki…" Aura gasped turning to see Misaki there with Toru and Sect.

"Guys! What are you?!" She began.

"We heard the commotion." Toru frowned, as they ran to Aura. "Misaki do you seriously know that guy?"

"... I don't know." Misaki frowned, looking unsure for once.

"You don't remember me because of what the Ancient Ones did to you and…" Paradox glanced over at Team 5Ds end of the field and noticed Bruno. "And Bruno. But _I_ remember you both."

"Eh?" Bruno gaped shocked.

"Even Bruno?" Crow questioned.

"Are you saying that Misaki and Bruno are your allies?" Aura demanded. "If that's the case, why don't they recall you? And what your so called Ancient Ones did to them."

"Never mind about that "Crimson Priestess"!" Paradox snapped. "And why question the actions of the Ancient Ones when your Crimson Dragon is no better." Aura growled clutching her chest tightly in fury despite the pain.

"Enough Paradox!" Alicia snapped. "I may be a clone of Akiza Izinski, but so what? _I_ make my own destiny!"

"Humph! Well let's see if you're saying that after this!" Paradox declared. "Battle! Misaki Dragon, attack her directly!" The dragon opened its mouth and charged up its black fire energy beam.

"Eh?!" Leo gaped. "He's attacking directly?"

"If that thing is based on Misaki, then it's effect is like her strategies: Direct Attack effect." Toru frowned.

"He is correct." Paradox remarked. "Now take the full force of my attack, Alicia!"

"Tch! I activate Damage Diet! Now I only take half the damage!" Alica countered.

"So what?" Paradox grinned. "You're still taking 1250 points of damage!" The black energy beam hit Alicia, which caused her to cry out and slam into the wall of Malefic World. She then fell off of it and fell to the ground. (Alicia's LP: 4000 - 1250 = 2750. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"Real damage!" Sect gaped.

"Alicia!" Aura gasped.'

"Alicia!" Akiza cried out to her clone. Alicia began to get up slowly, her body shaking. Once she was standing, they could see blood trickling down from her mouth.

"Humph. So you still have energy left to stand." Paradox noted as he crossed his arms. "No matter! Misaki Dragon's effect! After she deals you battle damage, I can send up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard! Then her ATK points rise by 500 for each one! I'll send 2 of your cards to the Graveyard to increase Misaki Dragon's ATK by 1000!" Alicia tched as she sent 2 of her cards from her hand to the Graveyard. After she did, Misaki Dragon's ATK rose to 3500. (Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"3500 ATK?!" Leo gaped.

"If he attacks her directly again next turn…" Crow frowned.

"She'll lose the duel." Yusei frowned.

"And we will all die." Jack added, a deep frown on his face.

"She'll win. So don't you talk on all of you dying." Aura scowled, swallowing. Jack glanced at Aura and scowled.

"And how do you know she'll win?" Jack partially demanded.

"I hate to agree with a Signer, but Jack is right Aura." Paradox added. "What makes you so sure Alicia can defeat me?"

"Hmph. Because it's her she won't lose to someone like you." Aura smirked.

"What a lame reason." Paradox scowled. "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." (Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.) Paradox then pointed at Destiny HERO - Dominance. "And since I ended my turn, your Fusion monster is destroyed, Alicia!" Upon him saying that, said Fusion monster shattered. "Ha! Now you have-What?!" Utmost immediately after Dominance shattered, Destiny HEROes Malicious, Disk Commander, and Drawhand all emerged onto Alicia's field in face-up Defense Mode. (Destiny HERO - Disk Commander, Level 1 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 300. Destiny HERO - Drawhand, Level 4 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/800. Destiny HERO - Malicious, Level 6 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"Did you really think Dominance could only allow me to see just the top 5 cards of a player's Deck?" Alicia inquired with a smile on her face. "Sorry to disappoint you, but whenever Dominance is destroyed, I can Special Summon up to 3 Level 9 or lower Destiny HERO monsters from my Graveyard!"

"Nice!" Leo grinned, while Aura smirked.

"That's not all Leo!" Alicia told the young boy. "Disk Commander and Drawhand both let me draw a total of 3 cards! While Paradox draws a new card!"

"Tch…! Fine!" Paradox snapped as they each drew their cards. (Alicia's hand: 4 cards. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"Now that's done, it's my turn now!" Alicia declared. "Draw!" (Alicia's hand: 5 cards. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.) Alicia observed her hand and nodded. "Time for me to deal you damage, Paradox!"

"Tch…!"

"I activate Polymerization!" Alicia declared. "With it, I shall fuse Destiny HERO - Dreamer in my hand with Destiny HERO - Drawhand on my field!" Upon declaration, the 2 monsters swirled into the Fusion Portal. "Hero of the dream world! Hero of the hand of drawn destiny! Now become one and bring forth Dystopia! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth the purple and yellow armored warrior. On its forehead was the Destiny HERO symbol in the shape of the D, but colored red. (Destiny HERO - Dystopia, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 4000.)

"Dystopia!" Sect gasped.

"Dystopia effect!" Alicia announced. "Upon his Special Summon, I can select 1 Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO monster in my Graveyard, then deal you damage equal to its attack! I of course choose Destiny HERO - Drawhand!" A ghostly form of Drawhand appeared, then fired at Paradox, which hit him. Paradox tsked from the effect, but he didn't falter. (Paradox's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Alicia's hand: 3 cards. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 2400.)

"1600 points of damage just like that!" Luna gasped.

"But will it be enough?" Crow wondered aloud.

"I shall end my turn with a set card." Alicia concluded. (Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 2400.) After her turn ended, Paradox began to laugh.

" _That's_ your turn?" Paradox laughed. "If so, then you and the Signers and their _Crimson Priestess_ are doomed! My turn! Draw!" (Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Paradox's hand: 4 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 2400.) He looked at the card in his hand and chuckled. "I win, Alicia." He then revealed the card he drew and played it. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Malefic Despair**!" Upon him saying the name of the card, the card appeared onto Paradox's field. A black aura surrounded the card, along with Malefic Misaki Dragon. "Thanks to this card, my monster's ATK increases by 200 times its Level! Since it's Level 10, Misaki Dragon gains 2000 ATK!" The black aura surrounding the dragon intensified and tightening the mask over its face.

"5500 ATK?!" Leo gaped.

"It's over." Jack frowned deeply. "Even if Alicia has a card to reduce the damage, it'd have to be more than half of 5500. Half of 5500 is 2750, which is the amount of LP she has left."

"Battle!" Paradox declared. "Misaki Dragon…...end this duel now! Direct attack!" The dragon opened its mouth and proceeded up its energy beam attack. "Fire!" The dragon obeyed its master's command and fired its black energy beam directly at Alicia.

" _Alicia_!" Akiza cried out to her clone as the attack continued towards her.

"Goodbye pests!" Paradox laughed darkly as the attack connected and created an explosion on Alicia's side of the field.

"Oh no!" Leo and Luna gasped.

"She lost?!" Sect gaped.

"She couldn't have." Yusei frowned. The smoke from her side of the field began to vanish.

"Of course she hasn't." Aura replied lightly. "See for yourself."

"Eh?" Leo questioned as he looked at Alicia's field. Not only hasn't Alicia's LP changed, but a pure yellow armored warrior was in place of Dystopia. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!"

"What did you do, Alicia Ruin?!" Paradox demanded. "My attack should have connected!"

"Ha! When you declared your attack, I activated my Trap card, D - Fusion!" Alicia revealed. At this reveal, Paradox's eyes widened/twitched.

"D…..- Fusion…..?!"

"That's right!" Alicia grinned. "I used it to fuse my Malicious with Dystopia to form Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!" The yellow armored warrior clenched its fists and stood in an intimidating stance.

"Since the number of monsters you control changed via an effect, a replay occurs." Paradox noted before he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. So what? Even with a replay attack, I'm _still_ attacking you directly!"

"Before you do, I use Dusktopia's effect to fuse Disk Commander on my field with Diamond Dude in my hand!" Alicia continued. "I shall bring forth a 2nd Dystopia!" A 2nd Dystopia appeared; thus glowed as a ghostly form of Drawhand appeared again. "Now take 1600 points of damage, Paradox!" The ghostly form of Drawhand struck Paradox; thus making him tsk. (Paradox's LP: 2400 - 1600 = 800. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 2750. Paradox's LP: 800.)

"It isn't enough to beat him though! And his dragon can direct attack!" Leo panicked.

"As I was saying Alicia, Misaki Dragon, direct attack!" Paradox declared. The dragon charged up its attack for a 2nd time. Despite this, Alicia's smile didn't falter; thus confusing her opponent. "Why you smiling?! You're about to lose the duel!"

"Wrong!" Alicia retorted as she gestured to Dusktopia. "Dusktopia effect! Now by targeting your Misaki Dragon, _neither_ of us take damage from battles involving her!"

"What?!" Paradox gaped. "But that means...!"

"I survive your attack, yes!" Alicia grinned as Dusktopia formed a shield around Alicia, which absorbed the black energy beam.

"Fine!" Paradox snapped. "I'll defeat you another way! Malefic Despair's additional effect! Since the monster equipped with this card failed to deal you damage, I can send this card to my Graveyard. Then! _You_ take damage equal to the equipped monster's original ATK, plus the difference in this card's current attack with 1 monster on your field! I choose Dystopia for this effect!"

"Ehhh?!" Luna gaped. "The original ATK of Misaki Dragon is 2500, and the difference between its current ATK and Dystopia is 700." Her brown eyes widened at the realization. "That means Alicia is taking 3200 points of damage!"

"Smart Signer!" Paradox sneered as he thrusted his right hand forward and clenched it into a fist. "Die, Alicia Ruin! Along with the Signers you foolishly decided to protect!" He chuckled darkly as the ghostly version of the equip spell fired a black beam of energy at Alicia. "Why bother protecting these people anyway Alica? As far as I'm concerned, _they_ wouldn't save you in return. So do you defend them? The _Crimson Priestess_ certainly would go out of her way to cast judgement on you for your sins on her, and her Signers." He laughed again, then added as he raised his right hand up and pointed his right index finger at Alicia. "Aura Fudo should have just killed you, Alicia Ruin. The only reason she didn't is because Akiza got in the way. But considering her role, she should have just fulfilled her duty as the Crimson Priestess and not only kill you, but Akiza Izinski as well!"

"Eh?! Why would she kill Akiza?!" Sect demanded shocked.

"Because she stopped me." Aura stated plainly. "But I would never harm Akiza, let alone kill her. And quite frankly, I'm glad she stopped me that day."

"Humph. Then you don't know the whole truth about your role and why you were chosen to be the Crimson Priestess of this time's era." Paradox frowned.

"What?" Aura frowned.

"Oh never mind about that." Paradox waved his hand dismissively. "You lot will not be around to learn the whole truth. Alicia definitely took that last assault. Her LP should be at 0 now."

"Are you…...sure about that?..." Paradox twitched, then his eyes widened to see Alica slowly getting up from the ground. Her clothes torn and new wounds have formed on her body. (Alicia's LP: 2750 + 500 - 3200 = 50. Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 3 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Paradox's LP: 800.) "I activated one of my set cards, Chain Healing! With this, I recovered 500 LP. Which gave me _just enough_ LP to survive your effect damage assault!"

"Dammit!" Paradox growled. "You annoying little pest! I end my turn with a set card!" (Alicia's hand: 1 card. Paradox's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Paradox's LP: 800.) Despite the fact that Paradox failed to defeat Alicia, his lips formed a dark smile. "Truly impressive that you managed to survive my assaults, Alicia Ruin. But I will say this: This is your last turn! Fail to defeat me, and you _will_ lose on my next turn!"

 _He's right! This is my last turn!_ Alicia thought. _I HAVE to win this duel right here!_

"Here I go!" Alicia spoke as she placed her right hand ontop of her Deck.

 _Please Deck! GIve me a winning card!_ Alicia thought. _If I lose here, then it's over for not just me, but ALL of the Signers and the Crimson Priestess!_

"DRAW!" Alicia announced as she drew her card. (Alicia's hand: 2 cards. Paradox's hand: 2 cards. Alicia's LP: 50. Paradox's LP: 800.)

"What card did she draw?" Crow wondered aloud. Alicia looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"Destiny has cast its lights on _me_ today!" Alicia grinned. "I activate Destiny HERO - Dynatag's effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can increase Dystopia's ATK by 1000! But not that's all! Now I use Dystopia's 2nd effect! Since its ATK changed, I can return its ATK to normal to destroy a card on the field! Dystopia Blow!" Dystopia's ATK rose to 3800, then back to 2800 as it punched Paradox's set card, which shattered and revealed itself to be Iron Resolve.

"No! Not Iron Resolve!" Paradox gnashed his teeth.

"Now she has nothing to worry about." Aura smirked.

"Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **HERO's Sacrifice**!" Alicia announced. "Now by Tributing my Dystopia, my Dusktopia gains Dystopia's ATK until the end of the next turn!" Dystopia vanished, then as it did so, Dusktopia held its hand out and absorbed Dystopia's fragments; thus its ATK rose to 5800.

"Now Dusktopia is stronger than his dragon." Crow remarked.

"This can't be!" Paradox stepped backwards in surprise. "The Ancient Ones didn't tell me about Alicia's prowess as a duelist would be this strong!" He glanced at Alicia and saw the determination in her eyes as she entered her Battle Phase; Dusktopia preparing its attack. "Alicia…! You…..!"

"Dusktopia, attack Misaki Dragon!" Alicia declared. The yellow armored warrior did so and punched the black and white dragon into the air and it slammed into the wall of Malefic World before shattering.

"RARGH!" Paradox screamed in agony as he took the full force of the damage and an explosion engulfed his field. (Paradox's LP: 800 - 2300 = 0.) As soon as the smoke cleared, both Malefic World and Paradox were gone.

"... She won." Misaki spoke relieved.

"Told you so." Aura smirked.

"Humph. So you were right, Aura." Jack grunted.

"Of course." Aura replied, walking to Alicia. "You ok?" Alicia looked up at Aura and nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Alicia nodded at Aura. Suddenly, she gasped and fell to the ground into an unconscious state.

"Alicia!" Akiza called out to her as she strided towards her.

"She overexerted herself." Aura frowned, kneeling to hold Alicia up. "Though the duel was real damage, so it's no surprise."

"I still cannot believe she went through with dueling Paradox." Jack spoke up.

"I believe it." Aura remarked, picking Alicia up. "She's hoping to change her life around for the better and wants to make amends for what she's done. Wishing to be her own self."

"Truly impressive duel I must admit." Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza turned to face the white cloaked figure with the left brown eye approaching them as he clapped his hands.

"You're…..!" Crow began.

"I am Jakob, yes." He replied. "I've just come here to congratulate Alicia on her victory. It's quite the shame her victory to save you lot will be short lived."

"It won't be because Team 5D's will beat you guys in the finals." Aura replied coldly.

"What's with the cold tone Crimson Priestess?" Jakob inquired. "There's no need for that." He turned to face Akiza, Jack, and Yusei. "I hope you 3 are ready for the duel of your lives. Because it will be us, Team New World, that will succeed in crushing Team 5Ds."

"We'll see about that!" Jack snapped.

"Ha ha. Yes we shall, Jack Atlas." Jakob retorted coolly before creating a portal for himself. "Good day Signers, Crimson Priestess." And with that, he left through the portal he created. It vanished shortly after.

 **Alicia Ruin (OC Cards):**

 **HERO's Sacrifice, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Tribute 1 "HERO" monster from either your hand or field, and if you do, increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by the Tributed monster's ATK, until the end of the next turn.**

 **Paradox (OC Cards):**

 **Malefic Despair, type: Equip Spell. Effect: Equip only to a "Malefic" monster. That monster gains ATK equal to its Level x200. If the equipped battles, but neither player took battle damage: You can send this card to the GY, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to the equipped monster's original ATK, along with the difference in this card's current ATK and 1 monster your opponent controls.**

 **Malefic Misaki Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 2500/4000. Effect: "Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card deals battle damage to your opponent: You can send up to 2 cards from your opponent's hand to the GY, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK for each. There can only be 1 "Malefic Misaki Dragon" face-up on the there is not face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card.**

 ** **0713MM: So we get Paradox revealed this chapter. (I know Paradox was the Main Antagonist of the Bonds Beyond Time film, but was also Z-ONE's agent, I had to introduce him in this fanfic somehow. So here it is: Alicia vs Paradox. Hope you guys enjoy and are excited for Chapter 55.^^****


End file.
